The 'What If' Series
by DawnoftheMonsters
Summary: A series of 'what if' events from the movie, B.OB's Big Break, Mutant Pumpkins From Outer Space, Night Of The Living Carrots and the Television Series. Suggestions to be made between Friday and Sunday. [Currently on hiatus.]
1. Story 1 Part 1

**This is the first short story exploring what would happen if the story had played out differently. Some are one chapter long and others are longer. I have four stories but if you have any ideas then let me know and I'll see if I can make a short story out of it. **

**

* * *

**

What if Susan managed to avoid getting captured on her wedding day?

PART 1 of 2

With a mighty eruption, her head burst from the church roof and her arms smashed through the stained glass windows on either side. Susan stood to her full height, scared and confused as the steeple collapsed. She looked around at the screaming guests running in all directions, soldiers leading them away. Tanks rolled in and choppers buzzed around her head, she turned to look at them as they flew by, looking down she saw the pile of rubble where Derek was originally standing. "Derek? DEREK?" she cried.

She began digging through the broken beams and crumbled walls until she found Derek reaching up, "Beam…hurt…Derek!" he mumbled as Susan lifted him out in her giant hand.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she said, stepping out of the destroyed church and onto the open grounds. "What's happening to me?"

"Don't worry whatever you do!" Derek reassured her. Just as he was about to tell her to not drop him the soldiers threw grappling hooks round her arm and pulled hard, making Susan drop Derek, she watched helplessly as Derek fell to earth, landing on a held out parachute by soldiers who led him away to the rest of the crowd.

Susan tried to pull herself free from the ropes pulling her down, "Who are you people? What are you doing?" she cried.

She looked ahead and saw Derek and her parents being pushed back by soldiers with guns, this made her angry. "Stop It!" she screamed.

With a sudden jolt she yanked the soldiers holding her down off the ground; the grappling hooks broke away from her arm. She stepped forward, crushing a giant catapult device with her feet the soldiers had just set up; she swatted the soldiers away with her hands, careful not to hurt them, and scooped up Derek from the crowd. He yelped in panic at the sudden rise in altitude, Susan looked but couldn't find her parents. With more soldiers approaching Susan had no choice but to take off with Derek.

"Hold on honey!" she told her fiancée. "We have to get out of here!" And with that she sped off, as far away from the military as possible.

After half an hour Susan had covered sixty miles, finally stopping by an abandoned farm. She had to catch her breath; Derek shaking in her hand, the experience had left him whiter than her ripped wedding dress. "C-can you put me down n-now!" he gibbered.

Susan placed Derek in a nearby hay bail then held onto a windmill to steady herself as she recovered from the run. Her dress now felt like a corset, it was tight round her waist, she wanted to remove it but it was the only thing she could wear now. She looked at Derek who scrambled out of the hay, brushed off his tux and looked up at the now giant bride who was on the verge of crying.

"Derek, what's happened to me? I'm so big now!" she said, attempting to sit down on the roof of the small farmhouse. She underestimated her weight however, crushing the house completely; she fell flat on her back reducing the rest of the house to splinters. Derek jumped out the way of flying timber. Susan sat up from the wreckage but the incident was the final straw as she broke down in tears. She held her hands to her face as her giant tears splashed to the ground.

Derek emerged from underneath an old tractor and saw his enormous bride weeping amongst the pile of broken wood. The weatherman thought to himself for a while, on one hand this whole ordeal could have jeopardised his future career at the Fresno news station. But on the other hand this could be his big break, being the first to report on the appearance of the world's largest human would get him all the jobs in the world, even the NY network channel. He decided to play it cool for now and hopefully stall her long enough for the military to find them again. Walking up to the white haired Susan, who was still silently crying behind her hands, he placed his hand on her toe which got her attention. Removing her hands from her face she looked down at the tiny figure of Derek. "Don't worry, its going to be okay!" he assured her.

Susan sniffed as she held back more tears, after everything that had happened, her husband-to-be was still by her side, or rather by her foot. Picking him up, she held him close to her face, smiling for the first time since walking down the altar. Derek tried to avoid getting his tux wet from her wet cheek.

"Oh Derek, even after all that's happened, you're still with me!" she smiled. Derek put on a pretend smile; he didn't want to give the game away anytime now.

"Yeah, you and me, we're a team remember?" Derek replied. Susan lightly kissed him with her giant lips. She then got up from the wreckage and looked around, the sun was setting and there was still no sign of the military. _Damn!_ Thought Derek, _Where are they?_

"We're okay for now, if we stay here the night then move off early tomorrow morning, we should get out of California!" she told him. She crouched towards the barn entrance and opened the doors, it was big enough for her to fit in and there was enough hay to make herself comfortable. Holding on to Derek, she entered the barn and closed the doors behind her, Derek was getting nervous about this, hidden from view they would never be found by anyone.

"Er, maybe I should be on lookout!" he suggested, trying to ease himself from her grip.

"Don't worry, Derek," Susan replied, "We'll be safe in here for the night. Besides you need to rest as well after today's events and you need to keep up your strength."

Strength was one thing Derek didn't have against Susan, as he had tried unsuccessfully to free himself from her hand and she wasn't even gripping tightly. Susan laid down on her side, brushing large amounts of straw and hay into one large pile then resting her head on it like a pillow. She held Derek close to her like a cuddly toy.

"Good night, honey." Susan whispered before drifting to sleep. Derek had to act fast; if he didn't get help soon he would end up forever with this giant monster.


	2. Story 1 Part 2

PART 2 of 2

Derek waited an hour till he was sure that Susan was fast asleep, he had to find a telephone or some other way to contact the authorities, he wasn't going to miss out on the biggest news story in history. Now that Susan was asleep the weatherman could free himself, her arm was wrapped round him and holding him close to her, he tried to lift her giant arm off him but it must have weighed a ton, he just couldn't make it budge.

Without warning, Susan rolled onto her back, Derek was now flat on her stomach and being pressed down by her arm, desperately he pushed her arm till it finally started to rise. The silk of Susan's dress made the surface slippery enough for Derek to slide out from under her arm, the arm then slumped onto her stomach, Derek closed his eyes hoping that he hadn't woken her up, discovering he hadn't he sighed a deep sigh or relief. He then started to make his way off her but the dress' slippery material caused him to slip and fall onto the ground, he looked at his now ripped tux, cursing under his breath, he heard a soft moan and saw Susan was about to roll onto her side again. Derek dived out the way just in time, avoiding getting crushed by her body.

Derek opened the barn doors and peered outside, still no sign of any military vehicles, he needed to find a telephone and call the nearest local authority. He saw telephone cables overhead, hoping he would find a nearby phone and then he saw they led to the house Susan demolished. He was starting to lose hope, but then he saw the second line of telephone cables lead to a secondary farmhouse, he ran towards it and made his way inside, scouring the whole building till he found the phone in the front living room. Picking it up he started to phone any number he could think of that would get the military and the news teams to his position. Finally he got in touch with a rough sounding General who said he was looking for an escaped monster.

"Yes, she's taken me prisoner," Derek told the general. "I'm currently at an abandoned farm, the monster is asleep, you have to help me!"

"Don't worry, sir," the general replied. "Me and my troops are specially trained to handle situations like this, just sit tight and we'll be with you shortly."

"Good, and make sure you bring as many news teams with you," Derek told him, "This is the most important story in history and Derek Dietl will be the one to…hello?"

The general had hung up on him, Derek was sure that the army man would do as he wished; his taxes paid his salary after all. Now all he had to do was wait till the army and media arrived, by this time tomorrow he was going to be the most famous news anchor on the planet. He sat in an old, dusty chair and waited, soon this nightmare ordeal would be over and he could reap the rewards of his torment.

* * *

The hours passed and still no sign of the general and his troops, Derek was getting anxious, the sun was rising over the horizon, he knew any moment Susan could wake up and discover he was gone. He paced up and down the room scratching his chin, then all of a sudden the sound of a rooster rang out all around the area.

"Shut up, you bloody chicken!" He hissed to wherever the rooster had come from.

"Derek?" came Susan's voice from the barn, she had woken up from the roosters call and discovered Derek was missing.

Derek ran to the window and saw Susan poke her head out of the barn door, if she wandered off looking for him then he would lose his one chance at fame and fortune. He had to keep her from leaving. Stepping out of the farmhouse he ran over to Susan as she crawled out of the barn and stood to her full height, Derek nearly fell over looking up to her face.

"Derek, there you are. Where did you go?" Susan asked with a look of relief on her face.

"I…er…went round to make sure the coast was clear!" Derek fibbed. There was then a loud growling sound that emanated from Susan's stomach, placing her hands on her waist, Susan winced with discomfort.

"Ugh, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning," Susan explained. "Geez, I'm so hungry! Maybe I should look around to see if there is anything I can eat."

"No, no, I'll go look for food!" Derek jumped in, "You might get spotted if you leave the area."

"You're so caring!" Susan sighed with happiness.

Derek turned and headed to a nearby wood that was full of apple trees, using a nearby cart he was able to wheel hundreds of apples back to Susan. Her groaning tummy was getting louder; Derek hoped the noise would attract attention. Susan picked up the apple cart and poured the whole lot down in one go, finally the rumbling noise stopped and Susan's hunger was satisfied. Getting on all fours Susan bent down so she was face to face with Derek.

"Derek, you are the most wonderful man in the world!" she smiled, "I know this is weird but we'll figure it out. I know that together we can find a way to get me back to normal."

Derek turned his back on her, he had stalled Susan for hours and no one had come to save him, his frustration had finally got the better of him, "Susan, look at this from my angle! There I was about to get married and start a brand new job that would set me on the road to greatness! And then you had to go and get big and ruin everything!"

Susan stared back, feeling hurt by these words. "This wasn't my fault! Do you think I wanted to grow like this and ruin our wedding? Or were you more concerned about Fresno?" she shot back.

Just as Derek was about to argue back, there was a loud buzzing, they both looked up to see choppers, tanks and jeeps come towards them, they were the same from the church. Derek waved his arms in the air to get their attention. "We're over here! Where are the news teams? I distinctly remember ordering all channel networks to be here!"

"What…? Did you tell them where we were?" cried Susan as the military came closer. Derek realising he had slipped up, turned to look up at Susan, his expression was enough to show that he had called them so they could find her. Susan glared at Derek, feeling hurt and betrayed, but slowly these emotions were being washed over by anger!

"You lying sonofa…!" Susan lifted her foot, about to crush her cheating fiancée, and brought it down, narrowly missing him. Derek ran cowardly back into the farmhouse, closing the door behind him; he hoped she couldn't get to him. Susan however ripped off the roof and started tearing large chunks out of the building until Derek was exposed. She reached for him but he slipped out of her grasp and ran for the barn, looking back he saw Susan pick up an old tractor, closing the barn door behind him he ran to the other side of the barn, the doors shattered as the tractor crashed through it. Derek looked up to see Susan standing over him through the gaping hole.

"Nowhere to run now, 'honey!" she snarled. She reached inside and was just about to grab him when a grappling hook wrapped round her arm and pulled her back. The soldiers were ready this time but so was Susan. Susan punched copters out of the sky and stepped on several tanks, flattening them. The soldiers fought back however, throwing on more cables until she was restrained long enough for them to fire a large needle full of tranquilizer into her leg by a repaired catapult.

Susan cried in pain, using all the strength she had left, she threw off the cables and pulled out the large needle. The drugs were taking affect as she started to feel giddy; she turned round to see Derek running from the destroyed barn, her anger towards him reaching its limit.

"Hope you like this wedding present, Derek." She muttered. She threw the needle at him as hard as she could; with the last of her strength used up she collapsed on top of the barn, reducing it to ruins. The needle flew through the air and got Derek in the leg, he screamed as he fell to the floor in pain. Susan finally succumbed to the drug and finally blacked out.

All the while, the general Derek had spoken to earlier was in his jeep, he watched the whole event. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" said General W.R. Monger.

* * *

**Remember, if you have any suggestions for a story then let me know!**


	3. Story 2

**This story is actually set in the prequel 'B.O.B's Big Break'. This story is dedicated to Terra Young. Thanks for the idea! :-)**

**

* * *

**

What if Dr Cockroach's atomic bomb made B.O.B smart?

"B.O.B!" Dr Cockroach cried, "What are you doing? BLOW OUT THE CANDLE!"

The mad scientist blew frantically at the burning wick the animated blob was holding, but it continued to burn down. Link simply closed his eyes, waiting for the big explosion that was going to blow them to kingdom come. The wick finally reached the now combustible blob and…nothing! Dr Cockroach, obviously relieved, stared in confusion at the blue goo, why hadn't B.O.B. exploded?

"Where's the boom?" he puzzled.

"Hmm, it seems that the molecular particles for your atomic reactor were not enough to reach critical mass!" B.O.B. explained.

Link and Dr Cockroach stared with mouths open at the indestructible mass, they could not believe what they had just heard. Link was first to break the silence, "Er…B.O.B? Are you aware that you just spoke in the language of intellect?"

"Why, yes!" the blob realised, "This has certainly extended my vocabulary by about 507 pages!"

"Doc, what the hell just happened?" asked Link, snapping Doc out of his staring contest with B.O.B.

"I…er…well…" he stammered, "It appears that the explosion only detonated internally and unlocked B.O.B's ability to think!"

"But he doesn't have a brain!" Link pointed out.

"On the contrary, every cell in his form has a small level of IQ, band it into one mass and you have an intelligent, squishy substance." Dr Cockroach explained, "When B.O.B. was first created, most of his brain cells must have failed to initiate, giving only enough brain power to move and talk! But the bomb has now fired up the rest of his mind!"

"Holy chickens!" exclaimed B.O.B. "I've lost my underwear!"

"Maybe not all of them!" said Link.

"But don't you see?" said Dr Cockroach, "With B.O.B's new brain, we'll soon find a new way out of this facility!"

"Freedom," Link sighed happily.

"Indeed," agreed Doc, "Now then B.O.B, what escape plan haven't we thought of yet?"

"What about secret passages?" B.O.B. said.

"We've already tried looking for secret doors, we found nothing!" Link reminded him.

"We've looked in all the right wrong places," B.O.B. theorized, "What we need to look for is the wrong right place!"

"Still as thick as a tree!" groaned Link.

"What I mean is, we need to look in the last place we'd think to find a hidden doorway!" B.O.B. explained.

Dr Cockroach looked round the cell, there was nothing here except a poster of Monger's face glaring at them. A thought suddenly struck the mad scientist like lightning, what was behind the poster? He tore the poster off and saw a number pad, ones used to unlock doors. Link's jaw once again drooped like it had no muscles keeping it shut.

"See? What did I tell you?" B.O.B. grinned.

"That's all very well, but what's the access code?" pondered Doc.

"Let me try," B.O.B. volunteered. He took a piece of himself and smeared it over the pad, the others looked at each other in confusion. Several seconds later B.O.B. pulled the goo off and looked at the print made in it. He then turned to the others with his trademark smile.

"The code is one, two, three and four! Monger's fingerprints mark where he's typed in the code!" B.O.B. told them.

"Well done, B.O.B!" cheered Doc. "Now, all we have to do is find the invisible man!"

The scientist realised what he had just said and decided to let that go by, he punched in the numbers and a door opened, the three rushed through the secret passage, soon they were in the cavernous corridors of the prison, there was no one around.

"Where is everyone?" Link whispered.

"By my estimate I'd say it was Sunday," said B.O.B. "No one ever works on a Sunday!"

"Really?" said Link. They continued making their way down the corridor until they came to a large hangar door that led to the aircraft strip, Dr Cockroach typed in the code and the door opened to reveal a large jumbo jet.

"Bubbling Bicarbonates!" the blob exclaimed. "A standard military equipment carrier, that should do nicely for our purposes!"

"To the jet!" Dr Cockroach declared, the three then ran towards the jet and scrambled inside. B.O.B. and Dr Cockroach jumped into the pilot seats and began switching on the engines, the jet started to whine loudly as its propellers started to turn faster and faster. Link looked out the cockpit window, there was still no sign of anyone.

"I have to say my gelatinous friend," Dr Cockroach praised, "you've achieved more in half an hour than we have in ten years!"

"Hey, no problem," B.O.B. replied, "maybe after this we can go get some more cake! Did you happen to get me a puppy for my birthday?"

Link and Doc stared at the blob again, it seemed his new mind was starting to decay again.

"It seems the explosion only unblocked your mind temporarily!" said Dr Cockroach, "Your indestructible structure is reverting to its factory setting!"

"Dumb, in other words!" Link said. "At least he was smart long enough so we could escape!"

The aircraft doors opened to the outside world and the sun shone down on the monsters, Link felt the warmth touch his scales, it was better then his electric heat rock. "Hello Cocoa Beach!"

At last, the jet rose into the open sky and began to slowly move forward, Dr Cockroach laughed manically. "Today: Freedom! Tomorrow: World Domination! Mwah Ha Ha!"

Link still couldn't shake the question from his mind, "That was too easy! Seriously, where was everyone? They can't all be off on a Sunday!"

The monsters looked at other, trying to figure out the mystery, then there was a loud screech from in front of them, they looked out the window to see the entire military staff leading an enormous bug towards the prison entrance. A helicopter flew past them carrying a large set of lights and the bug was staring blankly at it. The monsters knew they were about to crash into it, Dr Cockroach frantically tried to turn the plane but he needed both controls!

"B.O.B! Grab your control stick! We need to get out the way of the giant grub's path!" cried Dr Cockroach.

"But that stick of rock was delicious!" protested B.O.B.

The blob had eaten his controls, thinking it was food. With no control, the jet simply bumped into the large grub and spun back down the hole they had just emerged from, it hit the launch pad and exploded. As the giant bug was slowly lifted down the hole, Captain Monger touched down in his jet pack, he was greeted by his three current occupants climbing out the wreckage of his jumbo jet.

"Seems you boys had some fun whilst I was out! Have fun?" said the general. The monsters rubbed at the aching joints. "We were a bit preoccupied in Japan with this giant caterpillar here, took all of us just to capture it! Say hello to your new cell mate: Insectosaurus!"

The monsters grunted and shifted into their transportable cage as it shut behind them, it raised and began carrying them back to their cells with Insectosaurus following them.

"So…" said B.O.B. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?"


	4. Story 3

**What if aliens never attacked?**

Fifty years had gone by and Susan was once again woken up by the buzzing of the ceiling alarm. Now in her seventies, she was finding it difficult just to get out of her bed; gradually she got up and shuffled over to the window looking over the central prison block. She could see into the other cells as her fellow monsters started waking up, ClaireWolf stretching after last night's full moon, B.O.B. cleaning his eye with some polisher, Frankystein putting his head back onto his body, Dr Cockroach folding his bed sheets and Insectosaur trying to roll back on to his feet.

A lot had happened since her new life as a monster had begun, the countless escape attempts; some so close that she swore she could feel the outside breeze. The many experiments in trying to return her to normal, all of them failed. The passing of the Missing Link twenty years ago, old age finally caught up to him in the end. The death of Insectosaurus shortly afterwards, Link's passing was too much for the giant grub to take, but not before the birth of Insectosaur who was now already a hundred feet tall and growing.

Susan looked at her reflection in the glass, her hair was the same platinum blonde colour, her face however was now worn and wrinkled. But for her age she still looked quite young, must be whatever it was that made her a giant. She opened the door from her cell and made her way to the central room, the other monsters were sat down and having their breakfast on the large table, they looked up to see Susan come in.

"Good morning, my dear." said Dr Cockroach. He had explained why he was still alive, now being 130 years old, his cockroach abilities had also expanded his life span by 200 years. B.O.B's survival came from the fact that he was an indestructible mass, he never really had a life span to begin with.

"Move aside guys," said B.O.B. "Make room for Susan." The monsters all shifted to the other side of the large table so Susan could have a place to have her breakfast.

B.O.B. had been given a brain by Dr Cockroach a few years ago, a small electrical sphere was now floating inside the blob, giving him the chance to actually think of something.

"Feeling alright?" asked Claire, over the years Claire had looked up to Susan, she had comforted her when she was first introduced to the prison.

"I'm fine dear," Susan replied, "I'm sure I had a better night than you did!"

Whenever there was a full moon, Claire would start changing into a werewolf. In the nights the others could hear her screaming in pain, followed shortly afterwards by wolf howls. When Claire was transformed she was vicious and would claw and bite at her prison walls until the next morning.

"Yeah, well I've gotten used to the transformations now. They're painful but I can live with it!" said Claire.

"Oh Doc!" called Franky, "Did you manage to finish those new neck clamps for me?"

"Yes, my boy," answered Doc. "Just finished them this morning!"

"Finally I won't have to worry about my head falling off again!" said Franky.

Susan's food soon arrived, she had to have her meals cut up now cos she couldn't handle solids anymore. As she tucked in, she wondered what had been going on in the outside world. Derek had most likely married someone else and had gotten his job in Fresno, her parents must have passed away by now, it saddened her that she had never gotten the chance to see them one last time.

"I wonder what Monger did after he retired?" wondered B.O.B.

"Probably set up a 'top secret' holiday home in the Caribbean!" Franky guessed. "He could do with a break, being over 140 and all."

"How did he get to live so long?" asked Susan.

"Well, it's what you get for eating eggs every morning for your entire life!" answered Doc.

"This new general is about as much fun as his predecessor," said Franky, "He limited us to 9 hours of TV a day, I can't live with just 9 hours of reality shows!"

"You should get less than 9 hours a day," Claire told him, "The amount you watch, I'm surprised your eyes haven't fallen out more often!"

The other monsters smirked at this comment, Franky didn't find it that funny, he stuck his tongue out at Claire, but instead he ended up spitting his tongue out completely. The monsters then howled with laughter as Franky ran after his tongue that was hopping its way to freedom.

Insectosaur walked in, screeching loudly. Claire finished her raw meat and walked over to the grub, like Link before her, she too was able to understand what the giant bug was saying. "It's okay," she reassured the grub. "Your trees will be here soon!"

"By my estimate they should be here in about 5 minutes!" said B.O.B. The monsters finished their breakfast and went on with their daily activities. Franky and B.O.B. had a heated game of cards and Dr Cockroach returned to tinkering with his inventions. Susan meanwhile picked at her food, Claire could see that she was upset and when Insectosaur's food arrived she returned to Susan.

"What's wrong Susan?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing dear." Susan replied. "Just I never thought my life would turn out like this!"

"I guess none of us did!" Claire said, she placed her hand on Susan's.

"I've been here most of my life, I've forgotten what it means to be human, after all these years I would have given up a long time ago. You know what it was that kept me going all this time?" Susan asked her.

"What?" said the werewolf.

"You. You're the closest thing to a daughter I've ever had!" She replied with a smile on her face.

Claire looked into Susan's eyes; tears starting to stream down her face, "Thanks…mom." said Claire.


	5. Story 4

**What if Insectosaurus succeeded in rescuing Susan from Gallaxhar? **

"Testify!" cried B.O.B.

The monsters all cheered Susan as she stood up, tall and confident, Insecto screeched loudly in response. A few seconds later however a large beam of light shone down onto Susan, she shielded her eyes as they all looked up to see a giant alien spaceship. For a minute they were awestruck, speechless on the size of the ship, when suddenly a scream from Susan snapped the others back to reality. The light beam started to lift her off the ground towards the ship, she struggled to free herself but there was nothing to grab onto.

"Susan!" her friends cried, they couldn't think of anything to help her.

Then with a mighty crash, a panicked Insectosaurus charged forward and shot a thread of silk from its nose, managing to get Susan's foot as she drew level with the grub. Once attached Insecto started to pull Susan back towards the others.

"Way to go Insecto!" cheered Link. Susan however, as she pulled herself along the silk thread, saw an ominous glow come from the bottom of the ship; it then suddenly shot an orb of purple energy right towards Insecto. Insectosaurus turned to see the bright energy come towards it. Link yelled to his friend, "Insecto, look out!"

With a swift movement the grub stepped back far enough for the electric orb to miss it and explode into the ground. Once out of danger Insecto continued to pull until Susan was safe on the ground again. Susan scrambled out of the light beam and made her way towards the others who were gathered near Insectosaurus, "Thank you Insecto!" she told the bug.

"I think we can assume that this is where the alien probe came from?" said Dr Cockroach. The light beam then disappeared and several balls of flame, looking almost like comets, fell from the ship and hit the ground nearby, from the craters, several probes rose up with their pincers ready to attack.

"I would say it's a safe bet!" said Link.

"Why are they all after me? What have I done?" said Susan frantically.

"Well you did chop off their friends head!" replied B.O.B.

"It was difficult enough just to be beat one," said Dr Cockroach. "The chances of us surviving this are exactly 42,500,010 to 1."

The monsters backed up until they were underneath Insecto, the six probes closed in on all sides. Just as the monsters thought their number was up, Insecto screeched loudly and charged at the probe in front of it and knocked it off its feet, it fell to the floor hard and went up in a cloud of smoke, the impact had short circuited the drone. The giant grub turned round to look at the other probes, a look of rage across its face, these robots had tried to harm its friends and now they were going to pay.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." said B.O.B.

"Look out!" cried Susan as Insecto charged towards the probes again. Susan picked up her friends and dived out the way just in time, she made her way back to the gas station and they hid under its roof.

Insectosaurus went all out, crashing into another probe which in turn smashed into another, the grub grabbed a piece of the robots broken parts with its pincers and hurled it at the probe behind it, the debris slicing into the drones head, killing it instantly. One of the remaining probes broke off from the fight and began hunting Susan again, the monsters jumped out the way as the robot tore off the gas station roof. It looked down at the monsters; it saw Susan on her back looking up at it, it reached down to grab her but just like San Francisco Susan was able to keep the pincers apart.

Insectosaurus had taken out three probes and was now starting to tire. It staggered towards the next robot who threw a massive left hook to the bugs face, Insecto roared as the robot swung again and again. The grub however didn't give up, it lowered its head so it could get the horn on its nose under the drone's body, then with one big effort Insecto hoisted the drone into the air and onto its back, the giant bug then jumped on top of it and crushed it under its weight.

Taking a minute to catch its breath, Insecto didn't notice the next probe approach behind it; the probe stabbed the bug in the back, using the sharp drills inside its pincers to bore into the grub's body. Insectosaurus screeched in hideous pain but still managed to back into the probe and slam it into the ground.

Susan had sweat on her brow as the last alien probe pressed its claw harder into the ground, she tried to force the pincer back but the probe just pushed harder. Link, B.O.B. and Dr Cockroach could only look on in fear as Susan was being crushed by the pincers and Insectosaurus staggered as blood poured from its wounds.

"Guys," cried Susan, she was losing her fight with the drone. "I can't hold on much longer!"

Insectosaurus turned round to see the last probe trying to crush Susan into the ground, with one last effort Insecto limped over to the probe and sunk its teeth into the robots neck, pulling back and tearing out a large chunk of the probes electricals. The drone lost power and Susan was able to push the claw back, the monsters cheered as the last probe crumbled to the ground. Link jumped for joy, "Insecto you did it! You the bug! You the…"

Insectosaurus however finally succumbed to its injuries and collapsed to the ground, Link ran over to his friend's aid as the others looked on. Susan looked at her fallen friend and then up at the spaceship, this thing had been the cause of misery and pain for so many. It had destroyed San Francisco, terrified millions of people, sent several robots to crush her and now it had killed her friend. She walked over to the nearest robot probe and, using all the strength she had, lifted it off the ground, aimed at the spaceship and threw the drone at it. The collision set off a chain reaction of explosions all over the ship and it fell out of the sky, crashing in a ball of flame in the desert. The alien spaceship was no more.

Link returned to his friend, "It's gonna be alright, look at me. Don't you close those eyes! Don't you dare close those eyes!"

But the bug couldn't keep them open any longer and with one low grunt Insecto's eyes closed. Link rested his head against his friend's lifeless body, Dr Cockroach placed his hand over his eyes, B.O.B let out a quiet whimper as his lip quivered and Susan dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes. Their friend had sacrificed itself to save them.

* * *

**And of course you know what became of Insectosaurus in the end.**

**Again, if you have any story ideas then let me know!**


	6. Story 5 Part 1

**Suitable for more adult teens in this one I think...i dunno really...theres some stuff that in this one that younger readers may not...i'm rambling aern't I?**

* * *

**What if Susan was struck by the meteor when she was pregnant?**

PART 1 of 3

As Susan and Derek walked down the aisle now a married couple, Susan could see all the happy faces looking at her and her husband. She felt like the most special person in the world, her wedding day had gone through without a hitch, apart from the Paris/Fresno fiasco, and now she was about to share married life with the man that she loved.

Married life however wasn't all it was cracked up to be for Susan. She and Derek had only been married a year and things were already falling apart; Derek was always focusing on his career in Fresno and would never listen to his wife's opinions. Whenever she made a suggestion Derek would dismiss it, saying it would conflict with his career. And whenever she agreed with whatever he said he would act as if it was expected of her to agree with him. Marriage was not supposed to be like this.

When Susan discovered she was pregnant she thought that this would be the chance for them to save their marriage, instead Derek saw it as a way to boost his popularity with his television audiences. Finally believing that all Derek cared about was himself and no one else, Susan filed for a divorce.

And so a few months later Susan and Derek were divorced and Susan was now living back in Modesto with her parents so that they could look after her. Derek received their apartment in the settlement and was now going out with his female co-anchor, he never talked about his relationship with his ex-wife to the public, he acted as if she never existed, having a failed marriage would not be good for his image.

It was springtime, Susan was sitting on a bench in a park, she wore baggy jeans, a blue tank top and an unzipped fleece. She was now seven months pregnant and still single, she stroked her belly as the spring breeze blew past, there was no one else around as she spoke to her unborn child. "Well, it looks like it's just gonna be just you and me for now, but that's okay because you and me are the real team, we'll be the team Murphy's. You don't have to worry about anything, especially not that self centred bozo that's unfortunately your father."

The baby kicked as if in agreement, Susan smiled and leaned her back on the bench, she tied her brown hair back in a ponytail and brushed it over her shoulders as the wind continued to blow, for a few moments she sat in silence, thinking of herself as a single parent, it wouldn't be that bad.

Just then there was a crack of thunder, Susan opened her eyes to look at the sky, if a storm was coming she would have to get inside but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She scanned the skies for the rumble and that's when she saw it, a giant meteorite breaking into the atmosphere, it looked as if it was coming towards her. _It was coming towards her!_

Susan tried to get up as quick as she could but being pregnant slowed her down, by the time she had gotten up the meteorite crashed into the ground nearby, knocking Susan off her feet. A cloud of green mist emanated from the space rock, carried along by the wind and then entered the body of the unconscious Susan.

* * *

Susan came to, she was dazed and confused, she looked around to see she was lying on a hospital bed. Her clothes were covered in dirt and grass, she brushed herself off as a nurse entered her room. "Lie still, you've been in an accident." The nurse told her.

"What? What happened?" Susan stammered, she was struggling to remember recent events.

"There was an explosion of unknown cause. A passer by found you unconscious next to a crater and called the hospital!" the nurse informed her.

"Wha…! Is the baby okay?" Susan asked in alarm.

"We've checked you both out, you are both in perfect health. It's a miracle really!" the nurse reassured her. "Now, lie down and get some rest! We've called your parents and they'll be here shortly! Is there a father we should be informing?"

"No, don't call him!" Susan insisted. "He'll just see this as another major news story to further his career! Trust me, he is the last person on earth I want to see right now!"

"Very well, if you insist, now get some shut eye. You two have had a wild day!" said the nurse. She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Susan laid back and held her belly as she closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered being in the park looking up at the sky, then seeing something blazing brightly, it came closer and closer until it crashed right next to her, the last thing she remembered was a bright green explosion knocking her to the floor.

Susan suddenly jumped in her bed, as if waking up from a terrible nightmare, she remembered what had happened to her in the park but she hadn't fallen asleep, so why did she suddenly jump in her bed? Maybe the baby had kicked again, but it felt too strong to be the baby kicking. She couldn't be having contractions, she was only seven months pregnant. She did start to feel tingly however, she rubbed her stomach when she started to feel something building up inside her, maybe it was indigestion, but she hadn't eaten anything for a while. The sensation built up more and more until it suddenly exploded inside her, making her jump in the bed again.

_What's happening to me? _She thought. They weren't contractions so what were they?


	7. Story 5 Part 2

**Remember, viewer discretion is...oh who cares?**

* * *

PART 2 of 3

Susan sat up in her bed, she pulled at her blue tank top, it started to feel tight and was only covering half her stomach. She tried to pull the shirt down but it wouldn't stretch any further, did it just suddenly shrink? Whilst trying to work out what the hell was going on, the weird sensation started to wash over her again. She tried to stop it from happening but she couldn't hold it in, the surge was stronger than the last, she jumped in her bed and she felt her clothes get tighter all over her body. She started to panic and then her fear turned to horror when she realised her feet were touching the end of the bed and she was still leaning back on her pillow, she was growing!

"Nurse? Doctor? Something's happening to me!" the pregnant woman cried out. The nurse rushed in and suddenly paused, fear spread across her face, the patient she had spoken to had suddenly increased in size.

"Nurse, help me!" Susan pleaded, the nurse however ran out of the room screaming. Susan was getting hysterical until another sensation came over her, this time her feet shot over the end and her hips reached the sides of the bed. Her shoes stretched as her feet swelled up inside them, with a groan from Susan, her trainers split apart leaving her bare foot.

Other doctors rushed in to see what all the commotion was about; when they saw the giant pregnant woman they froze on the spot. Susan surrendered to another growth spurt, this time her watch snapped off her wrist and took them out, this made them retreat hastily, trying to get the other doctors and patients out the building.

Susan held her belly as it grew bigger with her, her tank top slid up her body leaving her tummy to grow freely. Her baggy jeans were now snug and her fleece was ripping at the sleeves, another spurt made the button on her jeans snap off and smash the TV hanging on the opposite wall. She shook more and more as she grew, her increasing weight made the hospital bed buckle under her and she fell to the floor. She backed herself into a corner as she continued to swell up, her leg pressed against the door as her other leg was squeezed against the opposite wall.

Her jeans were now ripped into tight shorts, her fleece tore off completely and her tank top was now stretched across her breasts. She clutched her expanding stomach which was now as big as a human being; she prayed all this wasn't hurting her baby, she prayed that this was all just a dream. She groaned as her head pressed against the ceiling, her hand against the window and her legs about to shoot through the door and wall. Another surge was building inside her and it was the biggest one yet, Susan moaned as she braced herself for the oncoming climax, her entire body shook, making the whole room shake as if there was an earthquake.

On the floor above, the doctors and patients were oblivious to the events below. A doctor was tending to a patient with a broken arm when the floor started to shudder, the doctor looked under the patient's bed to see a small mound, like a mole hill, rise up through the floor. It grew bigger and bigger, until the sound of a woman screaming rang out. The mound erupted like a volcano as the head of a giant woman burst through the floor, the patients and doctors fled to the exits in panic.

Susan looked round, her head had burst in to the next floor, another spurt made her long legs finally crash through the wall and shatter the door. Her hair began turning white and was becoming so thick that her hair band snapped, letting her long locks flow over her shoulders.

Her body was now growing steadily instead of continuous spurts; her head rose through the hole in the floor and her shoulders and breasts became stuck as the hole was now too small, Susan shifted her body and the hole expanded, allowing her to free her arms. Then she became wedged again, her enormous belly was now too big for the hole, Susan braced herself as she continued to grow, the floor started to crack more and more until finally with one big grunt her belly erupted from the floor, a kick signified that the baby was okay, Susan was relieved at that.

Susan's expanding body was now tearing the hospital wing apart; her enormous legs had demolished several rooms and torn the main corridor apart. Her arm had crashed through several walls and the other was now snaking down another corridor, her tummy continued to rip the floor to pieces and her head was now brushing the next ceiling. "When will this end?" she cried.

* * *

The entire hospital had been evacuated, some pale faced with fear and disbelief, when the military arrived. A mean looking general stepped up to one of the doctors who was still shaking, "We need a description of the monster!" he demanded.

"G-giant w-w-woman!" the doctor stuttered.

"Are you positive?" the general asked him.

"Of course I'm p-positive! I mean, L-LOOK!" the medic pointed to the building. The general turned and saw a pair of giant feet pressed against the windows at different ends of the building, the feet then exploded through the windows and onto the grounds, followed by two giant arms from the windows above. The general hardly flinched, then he saw something appear through the windows between the two legs, it was large and round and was making the front of the building crack apart. _Is that what I think it is? _The general thought.

* * *

Susan couldn't hold it much longer, her arms and legs had already grown out of the hospital and now her huge belly was pressing against the building wall, making it crumble. She knew if the wall fell down then everyone would see her, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Then she felt one last wave of growth, she moaned loudly, her giant tummy was about to explode out of the hospital, the growth made the entire hospital shake, debris fell everywhere as Susan succumbed to the final climax, she screamed as her enormous stomach crashed out of the building and into the view of many terrified locals. The last burst caused the entire building to collapse, exposing Susan's entire body to the world.

The general witnessed the giant pregnant woman panting for breath after being contained inside the building, she wore only a tight blue tank top and jeans ripped until they looked like speedos. The general stepped forward and ordered all hospital staff and patients to be removed from the area. Susan looked down at the approaching general; she didn't have the strength to get up as countless tanks were trained on her.

"Please, whoever you are, don't hurt me," she pleaded to the general. "I didn't mean to do this! Please don't hurt me or my child!" she covered her unborn child in an attempt to shield it.

"Madam," the general responded. "Though you just grew fifty feet and destroyed a local medical centre, this is a lucky escape for you!"

"How?" asked Susan.

"Normally, if there was a living being that would be deemed 'monstrous' then it would be our duty to capture it and throw it into a secret, top level prison."

"You're not putting me and my child in prison!" Susan protested.

"That's just it, madam," the general continued. "Even an organisation like ours has its rules and regulations. Article 6/B, Section 7, Paragraph 9: If a monster is showing early or clear signs of conception then that monster is granted amnesty!"

"What does that mean?" said a confused Susan.

"In short," replied the general, "If you're up the duff, you're free to go!"

Susan heaved a deep sigh of relief; she and her baby were safe, though now 50 feet tall! "Thank you, General…" she paused.

"That's classified!" he told her. "However, you will be required to have special services look after you now that you're in your new condition! I'll arrange a couple of specially trained medical staff and scientists from my base to look after you and your unborn infant; it's the best we can do!" the general turned and walked back to his jeep.

"Thank you," Susan said quietly, trying to hold back the tears.


	8. Story 5 Part 3

PART 3 of 3

The general was as good as his word, a few days later Susan had been cleaned up, dressed in specially made clothing and had a special home made behind her parents house so they could stay with her, her parents were overwhelmed at first but she was still their daughter and she needed their support.

The doctors and scientists ran occasional scans to make sure that the mother and her infant were still in good health, and every time the scans revealed no sign of trouble. Susan had come to accept her new size; she used to be scared of becoming a mother but these new event's threw everything into balance and now she wasn't afraid of anything anymore. Every day she was allowed to stroll round the outskirts of Modesto so that she was able to get some exercise.

Food was a major issue because now Susan required food that was ten times its normal size, and she needed lots as she was eating for two. Shortly though, lorries came thundering in carrying different foods that had somehow all been enlarged, Susan was delighted as she began to tuck in, she was famished as she ate everything that was laid before her. When she had finished she wanted to thank the person responsible for making her meals her size.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," said a doctor, "the scientist who made this possible can't leave the secret base. But we'll pass on your thanks to Dr. C later."

Over a month went by and Susan was sitting outside her home, looking up at the night sky. She held her enormous belly in her arms; she was due to give birth any day now. "Well, I told you that we'd be alright, you and me are gonna be so perfect together!" The baby kicked hard in response.

Two days later Susan's water finally broke, the medical teams quickly led her into her special delivery room, her parents were allowed to accompany her but were asked to stay back, at her size her contractions would make her hard to restrain, as well as delivering the baby itself. The doors were sealed shut as Susan went into labour, outside her screams could be heard for over a mile, it set off car alarms and smashed windows. Until, half an hour later, the doctors and scientists succeeded in the delivery, Susan slumped back on her bed, red faced and out of breath.

"Congratulations," said a doctor, "It's a girl!"

The 16 foot baby girl was wrapped in a large blanket and lifted by winches towards Susan, who lifted up her new born daughter and held her in her arms. Susan struggled to control her emotions as tears spilled down her red cheeks. She smiled her biggest smile as she looked into her little girls eyes, "Hello, Katherine Murphy!"

* * *

Three months later and Susan was watching over the sleeping Katy in her new crib that the general's military staff had specially constructed. She knelt down and stroked her daughter's cheek with her finger, the doctors had said that her hair would not turn white like hers did but would become some random colour; as long as it wasn't green Susan didn't mind.

She was feeling relaxed and happy until the sound of someone entering her home caught her ears. She turned round to see Derek standing there in his business suit, what was he doing here? He had not made contact with her in nearly 8 months and now he suddenly turn's up. Standing there like nothing ever happened.

"Hello Susan," said Derek, "Your looking well!"

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Susan asked.

"I came here to see you and our daughter; I bet she's got your brains and my dashing looks!" Derek said.

"She doesn't look anything like you! What do you really want? Don't you have a new wife to ignore now?" she scolded.

"Now, now," he said calmly, "I know I wasn't the perfect husband to you, but can I still be a father to our child. How about an exclusive interview with you and a few pictures of our daughter?"

"You are unbelievable!" she spat, "You come in here and still all you can think about is your damn job!"

"Hey! The world needs to know about this miracle event! I have the news team outside and if I get this then I'll be given a position on the NY network!" he retorted.

This was the final straw; Derek had the nerve to come here just to get an exclusive story on her and her child? With that she picked him up and threw him outside, landing on top of his camera crew. "Don't ever come back here!" she warned him.

The commotion had woken Katy up and she began to cry, Susan rushed over and picked her up in her arms, she cradled her daughter till she stopped crying. Susan spoke softly to her, "Shh, its okay. I told you that you didn't have to worry about anything or anyone. We have each other and that's all we need!"

* * *

Fifteen years later and Susan's home had been turned into a proper house, complete with two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and living room. Susan was sitting at the dinning table, sipping her cup of coffee and reading her special copy of the newspaper. Turns out an alien spaceship had attempted to invade the planet but a 'special' team from a classified location had managed to destroy the ship with the help of the military.

As she finished her coffee, Katy entered the front door, her long hair was down to her waist and it was a dark red colour. Her features looked almost like her mothers as she smiled, walking over and kissing Susan on the cheek.

"How was school?" asked Susan.

"Oh, it was great!" exclaimed Katy, "I just wish they would make the school more giant accessible, I always have to take my classes outside!"

"Well they would prefer you stayed outside than try to crawl through the corridors like you did last time!" her mom said.

Katy blushed at the reminder. "I just wanted to see if I could actually fit inside! All my friends kept daring me too!"

"For the record, that incident had nothing to do with me!" came a voice from Katy's bag.

"Who's that?" asked Susan. Katy reached inside her bag and held out a boy from her school, he was the same age and seemed unfazed from travelling inside a giant bag.

"This is Keith, he's my study buddy" Katy leaned forward and mumbled, "As well as my boyfriend!"

"Really?" said Susan. "I hope you two will be getting on with some studying and not messing around?"

"Oh, we will Mrs Murphy!" said Keith, "Don't you worry about that!"

"Very well you two, off you go!" Susan sighed.

"Thanks mom!" beamed Katy, she placed Keith back in her bag. "Come on Keith; let me show you my room."

Katy walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Susan smiled after the two; she didn't feel over protective of her daughter because she knew Katy could easily look after herself. She turned back to her paper; she felt at peace with herself, through all the rough times, everything had turned out fine in the end. She had her own home, a daughter she loved very much and nothing in the world could harm them. Turning into a giant had in fact been the best thing that could have happened to her.

* * *

**Remember- any ideas, let me know!**


	9. Story 6

**Requested by Terra Young**

**

* * *

**

What if Susan was returned to normal?

Susan looked out the cab window, familiar sights flashed by as they drove through Modesto. She felt so relieved that she had been returned to normal, being 50 feet tall was not a pleasant experience, nor was being locked away in a secret prison facility. But if she hadn't then she wouldn't have met the smartest scientist on the planet, the scientist who managed to drain the meteor element out of her. As soon as it was removed she started to shrink back to her original height, disappearing inside her prison uniform. One thing that didn't change however was her hair, it was still white, Dr Cockroach said that from now on she would have to dye it in order to keep her original brown colour.

Eventually, the cab pulled up outside the Murphy residence, the street was silent and still, after two weeks since the wedding fiasco it seemed some people were still shaken. The cab driver shifted in his seat so he could look at Susan. "How much do I owe you?" she asked him.

"Don't get cocky with me Miss Murphy," growled the driver, he was actually an undercover agent for Monger, it was the only way to get Susan back home without arousing suspicion, "You have been fortunate, if you were even 6'8" you would still be on the inside! Now, do you remember what General Monger told you?"

"He said 'Remember to eat your five-a-day'!" replied Susan.

"No, after that," the agent grunted, "He said 'You were never a monster, you didn't destroy the Modesto church and there is no such thing as a Monster Prison Facility'!"

"I understand," she said. Stepping out of the cab, Susan looked around again, she could see her parents through the window of her house, she felt a warm sensation of joy spread through her. The agent quickly sped off down the street back to the unknown location.

Monger had managed to find her some clothes to wear, seeing as the only thing she was wearing when she was captured was her wedding dress. She straightened her hat, hiding most of her white hair as she walked up to the front door. Knocking several times, she waited for an answer. The door then opened and the face of her mother was the first thing she saw, followed closely by her father.

"Susan?" gasped Wendy.

"Susie- Q!" cried Karl.

"Mom! Daddy!" Susan cried in response. She dived into the arms of her tearful parents, joining in with the crying, it must have felt like hours that the three of them stood embracing each other on the front door step.

A while later, Susan was sitting in the living room with her dad, her mom walked in with a cup of coffee for her, "Did they experiment on you?"

"No mom, I'm fine," she reassured her. Her dad held her hand, after losing her like that he never wanted to let her go again.

"So what happened to you these last two weeks?" he asked her.

"I don't really want to talk about it dad, I'd prefer just to forget about it all, like a horrible nightmare!" Susan said.

Her mother leaned in and kissed her daughter on the head, the platinum blonde hair was untidy and in need of combing, "Seems you need some freshening up sweetheart," said her mom, "starting with your hair!"

"The colour's permanent unfortunately," said Susan, "but I'll get used to it! It'll certainly surprise Derek!"

Karl and Wendy looked at each other, they looked worried, as if they knew something bad had happened since she'd been gone, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Her dad cleared his throat, he knew they had to tell her, "Well, after the wedding, we were all pretty shaken up, Derek however was more…frustrated, he said this could ruin his chance on the Fresno TV network thingy!"

Susan was confused, "So…what happened? Where is he?"

"He's gone Susie-Q," he answered, "he moved to Fresno a week ago to start his new job early so he wouldn't lose his 'big break'!"

"He moved? But we're supposed to be getting married!" said Susan, feeling her heart break.

"I'm so sorry, dear," her mom said, handing her the engagement ring Derek had given her, "I'm afraid he no longer wants to marry you!"

Susan broke down in tears; her happiness now seemed to be a distant memory, she had gotten her life back but she had still lost Derek. Her dad held her in his arms whilst her mom stroked her back; they knew the news would devastate her.

Night came and Susan was in her bedroom, she missed lying on her comfy bed but the thought of Derek leaving her still echoed in her mind. She tried to call the TV station where Derek now worked, but every time she was told that Mr Dietl didn't know anyone called Susan Murphy. Hanging up for the sixth time, she finally came to accept that her life with Derek was over, he no longer loved her, maybe he never did. Curling up in her bed she gradually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It had been a week since Susan came home and she had finally put the whole Derek issue behind her. It was a Sunday morning and she had gone out for a jog, just to get out of the house and stretch her legs. She jogged into the park, it was quiet and few people were around, most of them were joggers to. She came to the top of a steep hill; she slowed herself down but lost her footing and tumbled all the way to the bottom. In a daze, she could make out a figure running up to her and helping her up.

"Are you okay, miss?" the man said. Susan regained focus and the image of an attractive man appeared before her, he was about the same age as she was, had short black hair and by the looks of him, did quite a lot of exercise.

"Erm, yes, thank you," she struggled to find the right words, "Hi, I'm Susan."

"Jason. Jason Taylor." He said. "Nice what you've done with your hair!"

"Oh this?" she blushed, flicking her hair back, "It's kind of a long story,"

"I like long stories," Jason told her, "how about you tell me all about it over coffee,"

"I loved to," Susan said, she flinched slightly, "ouch! Think I twisted my ankle!"

"Don't worry about it," reassured Jason, "I can fix that!"

And with that, Jason picked Susan up in his strong arms and carried her through the park. Susan had her arms round Jason's shoulders, he was kind and caring, maybe turning into a monster briefly actually helped her see that there was better fish in the sea. Of course she would have to tell him a made up story about her hair, she didn't think telling him the truth would be the best thing to do!


	10. Story 7

**Requested by Terra Young. It's short but theres a surprise at the end! :)**

**

* * *

**

What if B.O.B, Dr Cockroach and The Missing Link managed to escape?

"The Sun," smiled Link, "Goodbye electric heat rock, hello Cocoa Beach!"

The jet rose out the silo doors and into the sky, Dr Cockroach pushed the throttle down and the plane shot forward, leaving Area 52 far behind. Link and Dr C laid back in their seats, they had finally managed to escape, there was then a loud crash from the cargo hold out back, B.O.B. was apparently hitting everything in sight, looking for candy.

"So where to?" Link asked.

"There's my old laboratory back in Oxfordshire," said Dr C, "My doomsday device blue prints are still there!"

"Your lab? Boring!" protested Link, "It's the beaches for us. Hawaii, Florida, Caribbean, you name it."

"Oh yes," said Dr C sarcastically, "you can really plan world domination by sun bathing!"

"No, but it's where you can pick up the ladies!" Link argued.

The two continued to bicker about where to go for nearly an hour when there was a loud crash from out back, they activated auto pilot and looked to see what was going on. There was B.O.B; he had smashed up everything in the cargo hold, electrical wires and fuel pipes were lying everywhere.

"Not even a lollipop!" grumbled B.O.B. Link looked at Dr Cockroach who seemed to have turned quite pale.

"Please tell me those things weren't important!" Link hoped.

"Those systems are what make this whole thing stay in the air!" screamed Dr Cockroach. The two jumped down to the wreckage, B.O.B. slid away to look for any traces of candy. Link and Dr C tried frantically to put various items back together, the whole jet had started to shudder and shake.

"That ain't good is it?" asked Link.

"I guess we have about one minute to fix this before we fall out of the sky!" examined Dr C.

The two raced to fix the plane; it was a race against time but with Links strength and Dr Cockroach's technical expertise, they just about managed to put everything back together. Heaving a deep sigh of relief, the plane suddenly started to take a dive.

"You guys gotta try this!" laughed B.O.B. He gotten into the cock-pit and taken over the controls, the two tried to get back up to the controls but it was no use. With one large _bang, _the plane crash landed on a tropical island.

The three monsters climbed out of the wrecked plane and looked out at the horizon; there was no sign of life anywhere.

"Wow, who fancies a swim?" asked B.O.B. The others didn't answer, Dr Cockroach looked at the wrecked plane, it was still intact until a gentle breeze suddenly made it fall to pieces. The mad scientist rubbed his head, years of being confined to a prison cell and now they were confined to a beach.

"Congratulations B.O.B," said Link to the blob, "you just marooned us on a desert island!"

"Greetings freaks," came a voice from behind them, they turned round to see a lemur looking at them and wearing a weird hat like a crown, "Welcome to Madagascar!"


	11. Story 8

**Requested by JaneAustenFan93.**

**Personally, the idea of a Dr.C/Susan sounds silly to me but if its what people want then heres my version:**

**

* * *

**

What if Dr Cockroach loved Susan?

"Derek is a selfish jerk," Susan confessed to her friends.

"No!" said B.O.B in disbelief.

"Yes," insisted Susan, it hurt her to have this conversation; it just reminded her of Derek's rejection, every time she thought of that moment her heart broke a little bit more.

Dr Cockroach felt sorry for her the most; he knew how it felt to be rejected by a loved one after becoming a monster. He placed his hand on Susan's giant hand and gave her a comforting smile, Susan looked at the mad scientist and his smile made her feel slightly better, "Don't be upset my dear. You still have us!"

"Yeah, Monsters united!" cheered B.O.B, Link just smiled along.

Susan smiled, "Thanks guys," she sighed; there was a short silence as the monsters looked over the night lights of Modesto. Susan shifted and realized she and Dr Cockroach were still holding holds (or rather hand holding thumb). The two quickly let go and looked the other way, their faces blushing.

Just then a bright light from a giant space ship shone down and scooped Susan off the ground, she reached frantically to find something to grab but there was nothing as the alien ship slowly abducted her. The monsters cried in horror as their friend rose into the sky, Dr Cockroach cried out the most, then Insectosaurus thundered in roaring in distress. It fired a thread at Susan and began pulling her back down but the alien ship fired on the bug and it collapsed to the floor.

"Insectosaurus! No!" cried Susan as she disappeared into the ship, Link ran to his friend's aid as B.O.B and Dr Cockroach watched the ship rise into the night sky.

"No," said Dr Cockroach quietly.

* * *

_**We now skip a few scenes to where the monsters meet up again.**_

_**Susan has been shrunk and is being escorted to the incinerator. The monsters have sneaked aboard and disguised themselves as aliens.**_

* * *

The clone led Susan down a small corridor away from the army. She knew this was the end, she wasn't Ginormica anymore, her friend Insecto was dead and her planet was about to be enslaved by Gallaxhar. She felt hopeless when a familiar voice called out, "Halt!"

She looked up to see her friends wearing alien uniforms, they had come to save her! Link acted as the leader of the group as B.O.B and Dr Cockroach stood there with serious expressions on their faces. "I, Gallaxhar, command you to hand over the prisoner this instant!"

"Clearly you are faulty beyond repair!" the clone sniffed, "Guards, take the prisoner and the defective clone to the incinerator!"

"Of course, sir." said Dr Cockroach, he took Susan by the hand and brought her to his side, trying to act forceful. The clone turned and left, leaving the monsters alone, Susan was delighted to see her friends again. She hugged Dr Cockroach and he hugged her back, he could smell the sweet scent of her hair, but then more clones turned up, he quickly held her at arms length and pretended to be interrogating her, "Your puny race cannot stop the might of Gallaxhar!"

The clones chanted _Hail Gallaxhar _and carried on through the tunnel, B.O.B was happy his idea had worked, "These disguises are the bomb!"

"That's it!" said Dr Cockroach, "Follow me!"

Dr Cockroach led the others back to the extraction chamber, his idea was to blow up the ship by overloading the main power core, B.O.B asked a clone where the core was located and he pointed to it just above the extraction chamber. No sooner had that happened, B.O.B's form absorbed his disguise, revealing his true identity.

"MONSTERS!" the clones cried in alarm.

"Ready or not here I come!" bellowed Link and he charged at the armies, knocking them down like bowling pins. B.O.B joined in as he swallowed clone after clone, Dr Cockroach heard a scream and looked around to see a clone attack Susan, she fell to the floor as he prepared to strike. The mad scientist reacted instantly, he charged into the clone and knocked the weapon out of his hand, then he used the weapon to blast the clone away from them.

"You okay my dear?" asked Doc as he lifted Susan to her feet.

"Yes, thank you doctor." Said Susan, hugging the doc once again, he held her close and then a crash snapped them back to the real world. Link and B.O.B were nearing the centre but they needed Doc there to hack the main power core, there were still clones thrashing about on the causeway, it was too dangerous to cross, then an idea came to him, he turned to Susan.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"With my life," Susan replied.

"Good, hold on tight!" he told her, Susan placed her arms firmly round his chest and he started to climb underneath the causeway. His cockroach abilities enabled him to cross the bridge from underneath, he was like Spiderman! Susan held on tightly, she didn't want to look down so she looked at Docs face, the determination showing in his large, golden eyes.

Finally they reached the end and Dr Cockroach scrambled back to the top with Susan still clinging to his chest. Link and B.O.B joined them, exhausted from all the fighting, Doc looked to Susan who still had her arms around her.

"You alright my dear?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, her deep blue eyes looking into his. A loud thump behind them heralded the arrival of more clones, B.O.B stretched himself up to the core, the others climbed aboard and rose up like an elevator, Doc and Susan still had their arms around each other as Link held them all around B.O.B's body.

At last they reached the core, it was an electronic brain with a hexadecimal colour code system, Dr Cockroach recognised it easily and began to hack it…by dancing! The clones tried to force themselves in but Link and Susan kept them at bay, Susan watched the doc dance, he was quite a mover.

Finally, the room turned red as the ship went into self destruct mode, the monsters quickly evacuated the core and slid down B.O.B's form onto the causeway, the aliens were all running away in panic.

"Look at that! They're all running scared, Monsters win!" cheered Link.

"I don't think that's why they're running!" Susan pointed out, the doors were closing and soon the chamber would be sealed shut, trapping them inside.

The monsters sprinted to the door as fast as they could, Link knocking out a clone and stealing his hovercraft; the fish ape scooped up his friends and shot full speed towards the door. Then the craft started to bounce on the ground, it was losing power from the extra weight, first B.O.B was thrown off, then Link and Dr Cockroach was losing his grip. He saw that Susan still had a strong grip on the handlebars, he had to do it, he pushed the throttle to maximum before falling off himself. The craft dived through the closing door just in time, Susan made it to the other side but the others were now trapped at the epicentre of the explosion.

Link tried to prize it open but it was sealed shut, "Its no use, it won't budge! Susan, get yourself out of here!"

"No!" protested Susan on the other side of the door, "I'm not leaving you guys!"

Link consoled B.O.B who was about to cry, leaving Dr Cockroach alone with Susan. "So much to say and so little time to say it," the doc said to her.

"Like what?" asked Susan, wanting to know.

"Well, ever since the first day you arrived, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon, big or small!" Doc confessed to her.

"Oh doc…" said Susan quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"All that time you spoke of Derek, it would have been inappropriate of me to tell you this. Then when you said Derek and you were history I tried to but I couldn't bring myself to say it and then the aliens took you away from me!" said doc.

Susan was left breathless at this, Doc decided to confess his final secret, "I love you Susan Murphy!"

Susan wept quietly as she spoke, "I love you too!"

"Listen Susan, your old life is waiting for you. Go whilst there's still time!" said Dr Cockroach.

There was silence from the other side, Susan must have left. Dr Cockroach removed his hand from the door and rejoined his fellow monsters, at least he had confessed his true feeling to the woman he loved, even if he was never going to see her again.

* * *

Three minutes passed and the entire room was collapsing, the monsters jumped onto the central platform as the bridges collapsed, then the computer called out:

_TOTAL ANNIHILATION IN ONE MINUTE_!

"It's been an honour knowing you doc!" said Link holding out his hand.

Dr Cockroach took and shook hands with him, "The feelings mutual my friend!"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for lunch!" B.O.B told them.

"That's right B.O.B," said Link, then the core became loose and hurtled towards them, the monsters crouched and closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable…but it never came! They opened their eyes and looked at each other in surprise, then they looked up to a sight that made Dr Cockroach's heart sing. It was Susan, she was her giant self again and had caught the power core, she tossed it over the side and picked up her friends, keeping Doc closest to her as she dived off the platform. She punched through the floor and into the open sky, she tried to find something to grab onto but there wasn't, she crashed onto the ledge and went over the side with her friends.

The four monsters plummeted to earth, knowing this time they were about to die, Susan held Dr Cockroach to her lips and whispered, "I'm never going to leave you,"

Dr Cockroach put his arms round Susan's neck and closed his eyes, at least this time he got to see her before he died. A blur of orange appeared underneath them and they suddenly found themselves going sideways instead of downwards. They looked around in confusion and then a familiar voice called up ahead, "Didn't think you were gonna get all the glory did ya?" called General Monger.

He was piloting a newly reborn Insectosaurus, now a giant butterfly, Link was delighted as he hugged his resurrected friend. The monsters flew away from the space ship as it exploded, they cheered loudly as they celebrated their victory over the aliens, Susan and Dr Cockroach hugged each other again, this time with no interruptions.

Insectosaurus landed in Susan's street and unloaded its friends to where the cheering crowds had gathered, Susan's parents walked up to their daughter, they were so proud of her. As they spoke to her, a familiar figure came barging past the crowds, a cameraman behind him. Derek Dietl waved to Susan, "Susan!"

"Derek?" said Susan in surprise.

"I just want you to know that the whole mess you caused at the wedding is completely forgiven!" he said smoothly, Dr Cockroach eyed him with sickening anger burning inside him. "How about an exclusive interview for the old team?"

"Yeah…I don't think so!" Susan replied, "Doc, what do you think?"

Dr Cockroach walked up to Derek, he glared at the weedy weatherman, "I think I speak for Susan when I say…" the bug man gave Derek a swift punch to the middle of the face, making him fall to the floor unconscious, the cameraman caught it all.

Dr Cockroach walked back to his friends shaking his throbbing hand, "That was excellent!" exclaimed Link.

"Monsters, turns out your needed again, a giant snail is headed for Paris!" Monger informed them.

"I always wanted to go to Paris," smiled Susan, "Who's with me?"

The monsters climbed aboard 'Butterflyosaurus' and they took off into the evening sky, the crowds cheering them on. Link sat on his buddy's head as B.O.B looked at the passing view, Susan and Dr Cockroach sat further back, they were finally together as they kissed long and passionately, Doc caressing her chin as she stoked his head, finally they stopped and looked into each others eyes, "Paris here we come!" smiled Dr Cockroach.

* * *

**Once again if anyone has ideas for a 'what if' story then let me know. Ta!**


	12. Story 9 Part 1

**Requested by Snowy Rain8.**

**Its been well over a decade since I saw the movie of this so I have very little idea about the story. **

**However, this is a cross with MvA so I'll just improvise. **

**

* * *

**

What if Susan ended up in the Land of Oz?

PART 1

"Ginormica, I called your family to let them know you were coming home," Monger informed the giantess, "I also called the Modesto PD, told them not to shoot at you!"

"Thanks, General!" Susan replied, saluting the general as she prepared to exit the plane. She was so excited at seeing her parents again that she didn't look where she was going. _BANG! _She hit her head hard on the doorway; she staggered out of the plane. The pain in her head throbbed with no sign of fading, everything started to go black as she swayed for a few seconds.

"Who put that silly thing there?" she muttered as she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Susan groggily opened one eye, she was face down on the road, she slowly picked herself up and rubbed her aching head. She looked around; something wasn't right, the houses all had thatched roofs and were a lot smaller, this wasn't Modesto. She stood up and realised she wasn't a giant anymore, she felt so happy that she wanted to cry out, she never got the chance as at that moment she realised she wasn't wearing her prison jumpsuit either, instead she was a blue dress with sparkling emerald slippers, it was like wearing something worn by…Susan looked around again.

"Oh you are kidding me!" she said.

"I can assure you we are not my dear," came a voice from behind.

Susan spun round and was blinded as a bright light shone before her, the light gradually died down to reveal… "Mom!"

It was her mom, but she was dressed in a white gown with a matching crown and holding a wand, she levitated in front of her daughter, "I am the White Witch of Modesto and you are in the world of Oz my dear."

"Say what now…?" stammered Susan, "First I'm a giant, fighting a robot in San Francisco. And now I'm Dorothy in Oz?"

"You are still yourself dear," said her mom, "Your accident on the plane rendered you unconscious, and your subconscious has created this world for you."

The White Witch turned her wand into a small mirror and handed it to Susan, she looked at herself and noticed her hair was back to its original colour, and then in the corner of her eye she saw something twitch. She looked at the object, it was small and fuzzy, Susan walked up to it and the fuzz looked up at her, Susan jumped back in shock, "Insectosaurus!"

"Your present day memories are merging with your childhood memories, me and your father read the 'Wizard of Oz' story to you every night, you always loved that story. Now your subconscious has merged that with your most recent memories, places you've been and people (or things) you've met. I believe this little fellow is called Insectoto in this world!" explained the White Witch.

Insectoto barked in high pitched tones, his body resembled that of a Cairn terrier but his facial features resembled the 350 foot bug that Susan knew. A little freaked by this whole situation, she knelt beside the dog/bug and picked him up. "I take it I'm going to meet other people I know in this world?" she guessed.

"Indeed, if you want to free yourself from this make believe world then you must gather your friends and find the ruler of Oz before the Wicked Witch of Flagnod finds you!" her mom instructed.

"I'm not even going to ask," Susan muttered to herself.

"Good luck, let the journey begin, the Punchkins will start you on your way," said her mom and then she faded away.

"Wait…" called Susan, holding out her free hand, but her mom was gone leaving just her and Insectoto alone. Susan looked around, not sure what to do next, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Tiny little voices started emanating from the small houses; Susan looked at the houses, a little worried.

"W-who's there?" she asked.

The doors to the houses opened and out came hundreds of…Pumpkins! They had faces carved into them and their vines provided arms and legs, they bounced around Susan who was becoming more and more disturbed. Then suddenly they formed a row on either side of her like a path, they pointed in one direction and spoke in garbled high pitched voices, it was hard to make out what they were saying but it sounded like, "Follow the yellow striped road!"

Susan looked ahead of her and saw a path leaving this jumble of small houses; it had yellow painted lines on either side of it, just like the stripes painted on the prison facility floors. "Oh yes, of course!" said Susan.

With that, she passed the cheering pumpkins and followed the yellow striped road, the pumpkins waved her goodbye and she waved back, Insectoto yipped along. As soon as she was out of sight of the weird pumpkin village she groaned, "This place is more messed up than my life in reality!"

* * *

As Susan and Insectoto walked along the road, it curved round trees and rose and fell over hills. Soon a giant explosion came from over a steep hill, Susan and Insectoto jumped back from the blast, then the voice of a man with a British accent cried out, "Burning Bunsen Burners!"

"Doc?" said Susan quietly, she ran up the hill and looked over a crater in the middle of the road. In the middle was a man, blackened with soot and holding a test tube in his hand. Susan ran up to him and helped him to his feet, he was Dr Cockroach but he wore tatted clothes instead of his clean lab coat, he had straw sticking out of his sleeves and collar and he wore a hat that was as tatty as his clothes.

"Erm, Mr Scarecrow?" guessed Susan, she wasn't sure what to call him in this world.

"My name is Dr ScareRoach, my dear!" he replied, "and what is your name?"

"Doctor, it's me, it's Susan! Don't you recognize me?" Susan asked him, she was hoping to meet another friendly face around here.

"Sorry, I have never seen you before in my life," shrugged ScareRoach, "mind you I haven't been able to remember much!"

"Cos you haven't got a brain?" guessed Susan.

"Precisely, my you are smart," said the scarecrow, "could I possibly borrow your brain for a few minutes?"

"What? No!" Susan backed off, horrified.

"It's just… I know I can crack this experiment if I had a brain to do the thinking, otherwise my experiments just explode!" groaned Doc, he then paced up and down the path, muttering in frustration and thumping his brainless head.

A clever and mad scientist mixed with a brainless scarecrow, this was certainly a weird combination. Susan could see that her friend was deeply upset at being clever and yet have no brain to prove it. She remembered what her mom (or the White Witch) said, _Gather your friends and find the ruler of Oz._

She knew what she had to do; she placed a sympathetic hand on her friends arm and smiled comfortingly at the Cockroach/Scarecrow. "If you come with me we can find someone who will give you the brain you longed for!"

Dr ScareRoach looked at Susan with excitement and joy, "Really? I would be honoured to accompany you my dear, where do we go?"

"We just follow this road," Susan pointed ahead of her.

"Alright, let's get going!" Dr ScareRoach called out, pointing a finger in the air.

The three friends started down the yellow stripped road once more, Insectoto yipped happily along, Dr ScareRoach looked at the dog/bug, "I say, what an extraordinary animal, may I borrow its brain for a few minutes?"

Susan placed a hand on her forehead; this wasn't going to be easy.


	13. Story 9 Part 2

PART 2

The trio continued along the yellow striped road, if Susan was correct they would encounter another one of her friends soon. They soon came to a clearing where a large lake was situated next to the road, Insectoto's ears perked up and took off, yipping at something on the other side of the lake.

Susan and Dr ScareRoach looked over the water and noticed something bulky and grey, it wasn't moving. Susan knew this must be the Tin Man character next, she took the scarecrows hand and led him along the lake, "What is it, my dear?"

"There's someone over there, look!" said Susan, pointing at the metallic bulk on the bank.

Insectoto had reached the metallic figure and jumped up at it, Susan and ScareRoach finally caught up with the dog and were greeted with the metal statue of the Missing Link.

The trio took a step back to look at the metal fish ape, his appearance was the same as the real life Link but instead of scales his entire body was made of metal, and rusty metal at that. He appeared to have be reaching for something before he froze up.

"Interesting," said Dr ScareRoach, fondling the straw sticking out of his collar, "It appears quite rusty!"

"He must have been swimming in the lake and rusted up the moment he stepped out," said Susan.

"A metal contraption swimming in H20? I thought I was the brainless one!" smirked ScareRoach.

"He was reaching for something, but what?" thought Susan. She looked to where Link was reaching for and saw something lying in the grass, she walked over to it whilst ScareRoach continued to stare at the tin Link. Susan reached into the grass and pulled out an oiling can, she realised what she had to do. She returned to the metal fish ape and began oiling his joints, the tin Link began to shudder and creak, slowly he started to move forward until finally he flew forward and crashed head first into a nearby tree.

"Gotta move the damn thing closer," he grumbled. He was lying head first against the tree and saw three figures staring at him, the little fuzzy creature ran up to him and began licking him in the face. Link spluttered as he prized the furball off him. He rolled onto his front and clambered onto his feet again, the three strangers were still staring at him. "What? Is my copper showing again? Knew I should have welded that up better!"

"No, no," Susan assured the tin Link, "why were you swimming when your made of metal, Link?"

"Its Tink actually," he corrected her, "and I'm part amphibious, I can't resist a dip. Anyways, I take precautions, I leave an oil can by the water before I seize up!"

"Didn't plan that very well though, did ya?" teased ScareRoach.

"Watch it, Hay Bail!" growled Tink, "I'll beat the stuffing out of ya!"

Yep, this was definitely a Link/Doc conversation they were having, this was something Susan was used to, she let them argue for another minute before stepping in between them. "The two of you just calm down!"

"Well he's the aggressive one!" protested ScareRoach, "Its heartless of you to say horrid 'straw' things about me!"

Tink looked away, these words seemed to have dealt him a great blow. Susan knew what this meant, she placed her hand on Tink's shoulder, "The word 'heartless' mean something to you?"

Tink turned to look at Susan again, he grabbed his chest and pulled off a panel, exposing his interior workings, "When I was built, the one thing I wasn't given was a heart (or oil pump in mechanical terms), the one thing they didn't have in stock! Without it, I'm incomplete."

Dr ScareRoach now had pity for the metal fish ape, the amphibian looked glum as he reattached his chest plate, Susan knew what to do, "You need a heart and Dr ScareRoach needs a brain, if you come with us, I'm sure the ruler of Oz can finally give you the piece you've longed for!"

Tink's face lit up with delight, "Say no more! I'm with you!" he said happily.

Insectoto jumped up at the tin fish ape again, it seemed to take a liking to him, Tink picked up the dog, "Hello little buddy, wanna ride?"

Insectoto yipped in acceptance and Tink placed him on his back and carried on alongside Susan and Dr ScareRoach, the mad scarecrow looked at Tink with a curious expression, "Say, if you don't have an onboard oil pump then how does all that oil stay in your body?"

Tink swayed his arm forward and a squirt of oil spewed out of his joint, getting ScareRoach in the eye, "It doesn't!" smirked the fish ape as the scarecrow wiped the oil off his face.

Susan simply smiled as she walked alongside her friends, their company was definitely comforting. As they continued along the yellow striped road towards a large forest, Susan knew who they would be meeting next.

* * *

The forest was dark and creepy, the tall trees blotted out the sun, the group had to go slowly in case they got lost. Dr ScareRoach was skittish, every creak and crack made him leap in alarm, Tink found it amusing, but he too had an uneasy feeling about the place, "Anyone else get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Yes," whimpered Dr ScareRoach in a high-pitched tone. Susan looked around, there was definitely something hiding in the woods, then a squelching sound could be heard from the left of them, the group stopped and looked deep into the woods, the darkness however prevented them from seeing much.

"Do you see it?" squeaked ScareRoach, hiding behind Tink.

Susan peered in deeper and then she saw it, huffing and puffing was a large, squelchy substance coming towards them. Susan and the others backed off as the mass left the bushes and stopped in front of them, it was out of a breath and signalled the others to wait till he got his breath back.

"Pant…pant….,okay, I think I got it now, ahem, _ROAR_!" it cried. No one, not even ScareRoach, flinched. Instead Insectoto jumped off Tink's back and started yipping at the mass, it suddenly squealed like a little girl and curled up in a ball, shivering with fright. The group looked at one another, puzzled by this strange creature but Susan knew it was B.O.B.

The blob had taken on the head of a lion, still with one eye, and he was wearing a fur coat.

"Er…are you alright mr…?" Susan paused, she knew he wasn't called B.O.B in this world.

The lion blob took his face out of his hands and looked at Susan with his one eye, "Cowardly Blion," he answered.

"Well Blion," said Tink, "You gotta work on your surprise attacks a little!"

"Sorry," whimpered Blion, "It's just that I'm not very brave,"

"Well the name certainly suits you!" said ScareRoach, "What's with the fur coat?."

"I feel cold without it," Blion said, holding the coat close to him.

"What if I said that there was a person who could help you get your 'courage'?" Susan said to the Blion.

"You do?" the blob suddenly jumped up, making Susan jump back.

"Yeah, we're on our way to see him now!" ScareRoach informed him.

"Count me in!" the blob grinned, his lion face wobbling like jelly as he moved.

"Right, now we're all together, lets go see the ruler of Oz!" said Susan to her friends.

"Oh, by the way, my names Cowardly Blion!" the blob said.

"You already told us that," said Tink.

"I did? Oh well…last one there's a cowardly blob!" Blion called and ran off ahead of the others.

"He's just a dumb child, isn't he?" sighed ScareRoach, "Anyways, how far is it to the castle of Oz?"

"Not far now," said Tink, "Soon we'll be able to see the ruler of Oz!"

"Soon I'll be back to reality!" Susan said quietly to herself.

As the weird group of friends continued along the road, none of them were aware that an evil force was watching them from its magical mirror, the unknown figure pulled a lever and hundreds of winged egg shaped beings came flying past the window, "Fly my beauties, FLY! Retrieve the slippers and the thief who wears them! Kill the rest!

* * *

**Blion was all I could think of! :-/**


	14. Story 9 Part 3

**I'm cutting the story in some places, otherwise this will go on forever. I'm trying to intertwine the MvA story into this also.**

* * *

PART 3

It had been a long day and definitely been one of the weirdest, and in Susan's life that was saying something. The group clambered up steep hills and travelled through narrow passages, even coming up a field of deadly poppies, they were not that deadly when Blion announced they were delicious.

Eventually they came to an open area, Blion oozed along with ease but the others were worn out from the long trip, Tink's joints were creaking more than usual. Ahead of them there shone a bright light of red on the horizon.

"There it is, Ruby City!" Tink announced to the others.

The city was tightly packed together and its towers rose high into the sky, it sparkled red in the sun, it looked majestic. The monsters all stood for a moment, gawking at the city, the silence was broken however when Insectoto decided to do its business against Tink's leg. The metal fish ape jumped aside and fell over, oil spilling everywhere.

"So," said Susan, "Inside that city is the ruler of Oz?"

"Certainly is," said Tink, "Also it has the best bars to hook up with women; I've been there several times myself!"

"Figures," muttered ScareRoach.

"So we see this almighty dude and he'll give us what we want?" said Blion hopefully.

"That's correct," said Susan.

"Then what are we waiting for?" called Dr ScareRoach, "Super smart experiments here I come!"

The group took off down the road towards the Ruby City, soon Susan would be able to escape this world and return to reality. They got closer and closer when suddenly everything started to go dark. The group slowed to a stop, they turned round to look at the sky.

"Is it night time already?" said Blion, "I need to get changed into my jimmy's!"

"It isn't night…" Tink told the blob, "It looks like something's blocking the sun."

Susan knew what this meant, "RUN!"

A large cloud was blocking the sun, the cloud started to move closer and closer towards them, then tiny moving images started to appear within it, it wasn't a cloud, it was thousands of winged creatures.

The group turned and began to run for the city, then an oval shaped creature landed in front of them. Susan stared in horror, it was the alien probe from San Francisco only this time it was human height, had wings and there were now thousands of them.

"Out the way, Egg head!" Tink walked up to the probe.

The probe just stared at the fish ape; it then revealed one of its pincers and punched Tink in the stomach, sending him flying over his friends' heads. The others gathered together, not sure of what to do, Insectoto growled as loud as he could then Blion slid up to another probe, he tapped it on the shoulder, "Excuse me, can we help you?"

The probe attempted to punch the blob but simply bounced off it, Blion took offence, "Now that's not nice!" punching the probe back.

The probes surrounded the group and began attacking them, Dr ScareRoach was pulled to pieces as bits of straw flew everywhere, "Fiddlesticks!" he mumbled.

Tink received bashing after bashing, his metal body was dented in several areas and his arm became severed, hanging on by a few wires. Blion couldn't be beaten up so the probes dropped a mass of tree trunks on top of him, trapping him for a while. Insectoto was tossed into the pile of straw from Dr ScareRoach's body. Susan was now alone as the probes swarmed around her, one then grabbed her arm and took off into the sky, Susan screamed as the probes took her away from her friends and the Ruby City.

* * *

Susan awoke after being knocked out, she stood up and realised she was inside a small cage, she tried to shake the bars but they were too strong. She looked around, her cage was suspended in the middle of a large room, there was a set of stairs leading to a balcony, a large mirror hung on the wall and a window showed a land full of dead trees and flying probe creatures. Susan knew this was the lair of the Wicked Witch of 'Flagnod', the door behind her creaked open and out stepped the most hideous thing Susan had ever seen.

"Greetings, human," it said, "I am Flagnod, the Wicked Witch!"

It looked like an alien, it had a large blue head and four eyes, it had numerous tentacles for legs and it was dressed as a witch. Susan nearly choked in response.

"Why have you abducted me?" she asked, as if she didn't know why!

"You have stolen something that is rightfully mine!" Flagnod growled at Susan.

Susan looked at her emerald slippers, "The slippers? Aren't you a guy?"

"Silence!" he snapped, "Those slippers contain powerful magic, the most powerful magic in Oz! And now you will give them to me!"

Flagnod grabbed Susan's feet and tried to pull off the slippers but they wouldn't budge. Susan responded by kicking the witch in the over sized head, Flagnod stumbled back rubbing his forehead, "It seems that only you can remove them!"

"Well I ain't going to!" Susan said firmly.

"Oh you will, or you will spend eternity in this cage! You will never get to go home!" smirked Flagnod. "I need those slippers to overthrow my fellow witches! And when I do, I will be the supreme ruler of Oz, not that stupid Oz man in Ruby City!"

"My friends will come for me and then you'll be sorry!" Susan told the alien witch.

"Ha! I don't think so. Now spend some time with your thoughts, they may be your last!" the alien turned and left, leaving Susan all alone. She slid to the floor and hugged her knees, her eyes welling up with tears.

"_There's no place like home. There's no place like home._" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Outside Ruby City, Susan's friends lay defeated on the ground. Blion was the first to rise, emerging from the tree trunks, he stretched his features back into its lion shape. Insectoto yipped to get the blobs attention, "What is it boy? Did someone fall down a well?" the blob said.

Insectoto had a look on his face that said, _Please be serious for a moment! _He yipped again, pointing at the two other figures on the floor, Dr ScareRoach's head was intact but his body was still in pieces, the mad scarecrow called to the bug/dog.

"My dear Terrier, if you could use your bug features you might be able to pull me together again!" said the scientist scarecrow.

Insectoto snorted and shot a silk thread at one ScareRoach's legs, the little fuzz ball then tugged it over to the Doc's torso, after that he started to pull the rest of his ligaments together and used more sticky silk to glue him together again.

Whilst this was happening, Blion had oozed over to Tink who was on the floor, his body was damaged in several places and he had rusted up again. Blion helped the metal fish ape to his feet, his arm hanging limp from its socket. "Oh dear," tutted Blion.

"He just needs oiling again!" said Dr ScareRoach, he had been stuck back together with Insectoto's silk threads and made his way to the duo, "his oil cans in his chest!"

Blion retrieved the oil can and soon Tink was moving again, he cursed under his breath as he attempted to put his arm back in, "So those flying omelettes took Susan?" he growled.

"Yes, those creatures belong to the Wicked Witch of Flagnod!" said Dr ScareRoach, "Only one person knows where the witch lives!"

The groups looked at the Ruby City, "Right," said Tink, rubbing his hands together, "Lets have a word with Mr. Oz!"


	15. Story 9 Part 4

**Last chapter of the 'What If Oz' story. **

**Putting both stories together was kinda complicated, hence why the story is different. **

**Hope I left enough clues in this to point out the President.**

**Thanks again to Snowy Rain8 for the idea!**

* * *

PART 4

The monsters marched through the city, determined to talk to the ruler of Oz, they made their way to the central tower, it was the highest and shone the most. Tink forced the door open and the group were greeted to an almost empty room, there was nothing in there except a red carpet that led up to a desk with a door to the right of it.

"This must be the reception," guessed Dr ScareRoach.

"It is," said a man behind the desk, "Can I help you?"

The receptionist wore a white shirt and tie, his hair greying and combed back, he occasionally straightened his spectacles as he fumbled around his desk. The monsters walked up to the desk and Tink slammed his fists on the desk, looking the receptionist dead in the face.

"Look buddy, our friends been kidnapped and we need to talk to your boss!" the metal fish ape said in a low voice.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked, his face starting to show signs of sweating.

"No, but this is an emergency!" said Blion.

"Then you can't enter, now please leave or I will have to call security!" the receptionist's voice quaking as he reached for one of two red buttons.

"Touch that and I will break your finger off!" growled Tink.

"Now if you don't mind," said Dr ScareRoach, "We need to have a chat with management!"

The receptionist tried to stop the monsters as they made their way to the door, Tink held up his hand stopping him in his tracks, "Follow us and I'll break something else off! Got it?"

The receptionist nodded and scurried back to his desk, looking pale and wet with sweat. The monsters entered through the door and walked into complete darkness, the monsters strained their eyes to see through the low light.

Like an explosion, a giant ball of flames erupted in the middle of the room; Blion jumped back and nearly engulfed Insectoto. The ball of flame lit up the room, it burnt in colours of red, blue, yellow and green. The ball then turned into a face, it had a strong chin and short cut hair, its eyes had flames shooting out of them.

"What business do you have being here?" said the face in a southern accent.

"Er- are you the ruler of Oz?" Dr ScareRoach stepped forward.

"That's classified!" the head replied.

"So you are?" asked the scarecrow.

"_Damn it!_" the head muttered to himself.

Then Insectoto began barking to an area in one of the corners of the room, he ran towards it and began sniffing the curtain. Something was behind it. The head started to panic, "Er, pay no attention to that area over there, it's just my larder!"

The monsters ignored the heads command and joined Insectoto who was now tugging at the curtain; slowly he began to pull it aside.

The head became desperate, "I command you to leave that area at once! I am the ruler, I am the almighty, I am…"

The curtain revealed a man talking into a megaphone, "…the General of Oz!"

The monsters stared open mouthed, this almighty ruler was just a man taking into a megaphone and working special effects. The General straightened himself and looked back at the monsters, trying to hold on to some form of dignity.

"Alright, you got me!" he surrendered.

"You're the boss?" said Blion.

"Yes, some problem with that, booger?" the General grunted.

"No, no problem at all," Dr ScareRoach reassured him, he then turned to his friends, "We don't have time for explanations, we have urgent business here!"

"Yeah," said Blion to the General, "We need a brain, a heart and a courage if you have any in stock!"

Tink slapped the blob in the face, the General's face turned from stone to sympathetic, "You really think you boys need these things? I have cameras all over Oz; I've been watching you three for some time!"

He turned to Blion, "Blobby, if you had no courage then you wouldn't have joined this group of strangers and stood up to those winged ovals!"

Then he turned to Tink, "Metal monkey, you don't need a heart, your friendship proves you already have one, especially with this little fuzz ball here!" Insectoto yipped.

"Then why do I keep leaking?" asked Tink.

"The only thing you need is a cap for your oil tank. That's why all the oil keeps leaking out!" the General answered. Tink looked embarrassed after this. The General finally turned Dr ScareRoach.

"The scientist with no brain? If you didn't have a brain then you wouldn't have come up with the idea to have Insectoto glue you back together or build any of those 'experiments' in the first place!"

Dr ScareRoach put his hand to his chin, "Now that I come to think of it…wait a minute? Think! I CAN THINK! MWHA HA HA!"

The General looked pleased with himself; he seemed to have brushed off the embarrassment of being caught out. Insectoto jumped up at ScareRoach, trying to remind them of why they were really there.

"Oh Yes! Our friend Susan's been kidnapped!" said the scarecrow.

"We have to save her!" added Tink, "If it weren't for her we wouldn't be here! She brought us together and now we have to get her back from Flagnod!"

"Which is exactly why I have something for us to get there!" said General.

"Your coming?" said ScareRoach.

"Course! That Flagnod needs taking down a couple thousand pegs or two!" the General said firmly, "Follow me!"

* * *

Susan struggled to keep her balance; the probes had detached her cage and were now moving it to another location. As they started climbing a long flight of stairs, Susan could hear distant laughing, the sheer madness in it made her blood run cold.

Soon they reached the roof of one of the many towers of Flagnod's kingdom; the probes placed her cage in the middle. Flying probes circled around the tower as the Flagnod Witch arrived, cackling on his broomstick.

"Do you think a change in scenery is gonna change my mind?" said Susan.

"Course not," Flagnod smirked, "I decided if I can't remove the slippers by force, I'll just remove your feet…by force!"

"W-what?" gasped Susan, backing away from the witch and bumping into the cage.

"Once I have your legs amputated then the slippers will come off easily and I will have all the power in Oz!" laughed Flagnod manically.

"You're mad!" yelled Susan.

"No, being mad would be to cut your legs off indoors! I just got those floors cleaned!" explained Flagnod.

"That's why I got moved up here? You border beyond mad!" Susan remarked.

"Silence human! My beauties, begin the extraction!" the witch ordered his probes.

Several probes began advancing on the cage, their pincers revealing slicing equipment. Susan couldn't keep her distance from them as they closed in on all sides, she closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

"Hey," cried a voice, "You want some of this?"

Susan looked up in the sky and, to her surprise, her friends were floating in a hot air balloon shaped like Mongers jet. Tink jumped out of the basket and landed on the tower roof, right next to Susan cage. "You alright?"

"I am now," said a relieved Susan, "Watch out!"

A probe lunged at Tink but the metal fish ape was ready this time, he dodged the probes fist and countered, throwing his heavy metal fists into the probe, the impact sent it flying into dozens of flying probes, knocking them out of the sky.

"What the Gallaxhar?" yelled Flagnod.

The other monsters jumped out of the balloon and joined Tink in the fight, Dr ScareRoach had invented an electronic prod from a pitch fork and was zapping advancing probes. Blion had removed his fur coat and was absorbing probes into his body and Insectoto had gotten hold of one probes wing and wouldn't let go, sending it toppling into Flagnod, knocking him to the floor.

"Good job boys!" came another familiar voice, Susan looked up and saw Monger jump out of the balloon and land on top of an attacking probe. The General was wearing green overalls, like a wizard. "Missy, are you injured?"

"Er…no, can you get me out?" said Susan.

"Oh that I can do!" grinned General. He reached inside his robe and pulled out a hair pin, he then proceeded to hack the lock of the cage.

The monsters continued to fight off the probes, they were no match for them this time, Tink's punches were smashing whole probes to pieces and Blion was spitting out remains like a machine gun, "Always get some lodged in ya teeth!"

Finally General unlocked the cage and offered Susan his hand, Susan took it and stepped out of her prison. Flagnod looked up and saw his prisoner escaping, his powerful magic with it, "Those slippers are mine! You will not take them from me!"

"Aren't you a guy?" puzzled Tink.

"SILENCE!" screamed Flagnod, he lunged at Susan, screaming insanely with his hands ready to grab her. Blion suddenly slid in front of him and the Wicked Witch became absorbed in the blobs body.

Susan and her friends watched as the witch struggled to escape from the mass as his body slowly started to disintegrate, "I'm melting…I'M MELTING! OH, WHAT A WORLD! I'M GOING….AAAAAH!" and with that the Wicked Witch of Flagnod was gone. All that was left was a loud burp from Blion. "scuse me,"

"Well, that looked disgusting," said Dr ScareRoach, trying not to barf in his hat.

"The Wicked Witch is dead!" announced General to the world. "I gotta notify Ruby City! Excuse me!"

Susan's friends gathered round her, they were happy to see she was safe, "Did you get what you needed from, er…General Oz?"

"Turns out we had them all along," said Tink, "But we would never have discovered this if we hadn't met you!"

"Thank you, my dear," said ScareRoach, kissing Susan on the cheek, she blushed.

"What did you want to get from the General?" asked Blion.

"I wanted to get home," said Susan sadly, "But I don't think the General can help me!"

"Oh, but he can, Susan dear," came a voice out of nowhere.

"Mom!" cried Susan. A bright flash of light appeared above them, the flash made Blion's eye pop out. The White Witch of Modesto emerged from the light and floated down to Susan. The others just stared at the White Witch.

"Hubba hubba!" muttered Tink.

"Mom…er, White Witch! The General only has a 'balloon', that can't get me home!" Susan told her.

"Had you not been captured by Flagnod, you would have discovered with your friends that what you desire has been with you all along," said her mom.

Susan looked at her emerald slippers, "Flagnod said it was the most powerful magic in Oz!"

"Powerful enough to set you free from this imaginary world, all you have to do is click the slippers together three times," the White Witch explained, she then glided to one side so her friends could talk to her.

"So, this is goodbye?" blubbed Blion, popping his eye back into his head.

"No, I will see you again, someday," said Susan, hugging the blob, the lion jello hugged her back.

"We will miss you!" said Dr ScareRoach, drying his eyes. Insectoto whimpered as Susan picked the bug dog up and gave him a tender cuddle before placing him on the ground again.

"Thanks for helping us," added Tink, taking Susan in one arm and holding her close to him.

"And thank you for saving me," replied Susan, her friends stood back, "Goodbye!"

Susan looked at her slippers, she took a deep breath and clicked them together three times. The slippers started glowing, a misty green element emanated from them, it rose into the air and flowed into Susan's body. She started feeling a tingling sensation, the same she had felt on her wedding day. She then proceeded to grow, her surroundings shrunk rapidly as her head disappeared into the clouds, she could no longer see anything as the misty white turned to darkness, she felt as if she was coming up for air.

* * *

"Susan?"

"Susie?"

"Keep it quiet guys, you'll wake her up! _SMACK_ Ow!"

Susan's eyes opened and she saw her friends looking down at her with concern, they were standing on her face.

"Susan, my dear are you alright?" asked Dr Cockroach, Susan rose her head as her friends jumped off her. She rubbed her aching head as she groaned and sat up.

"I think I'm alright. Uh, what happened?" Susan muttered.

"You went out cold after hitting your head on the doorway. You were out for about ten minutes!" explained Doc.

"You must have had some crazy dream," Link told her, "You were mumbling something in your sleep!"

"I was?" said Susan, rubbing her head again, "I don't remember anything! It's all a blur!"

"Dreams tend to go unremembered!" said Doc, "For me, they're usually nightmares!"

"Of losing the science fair!" Link sniggered to B.O.B.

"Well, now we're all awake," Monger interrupted, "I believe your parents are expecting you Ginormica!"

"Oh yeah," smiled Susan, she scrambled to her feet and motioned her friends to follow her. "Come on guys, my home's just down this road!"

Her friends followed alongside her as they made their way towards Susan's house. To her, there was no place like it!

* * *

**I have another story of my own and a suggestion from Nagasha still to come...watch this space! (for a while)**


	16. Story 10

**Idea by Nagasha.**

**

* * *

**

What if Susan and Derek were both hit by the meteorite?

"I've got an audition to become Channel 23's new evening anchor universe!" bragged Derek, "I got the call from the general manager and he wants me to come down immediately! Isn't that great?"

Biting her lip, Susan peered at her excited fiancées face. "Derek, that's….amazing," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "As long as we're together, Fresno is the most romantic city in the whole world. I'm so proud of you."

Derek kissed her hand. "Of _us_," he corrected her, "not just of me. I mean, of course, but we're a team now. You're so proud of _us_!"

With a nod and a smile, Susan punched him away gently. "Now get out of here," she said, "its bad luck to see me in my dress."

"Oh come on, you know I don't believe in that stuff," said Derek, he was about to step out of the gazebo when there was a bright flash followed by an enormous crashing noise. "Perfect, now it's gonna rain and spoil my tux!" Derek grumbled.

Susan peered out of the gazebo to look up at the sky, "But there aren't any clouds! Wait a minute…what's that?"

Susan and Derek looked up at a black burning object in the sky; it was getting larger and larger. It was meteor-and it was heading straight for them. Derek jumped out of the gazebo and ran away down the garden away from the church; Susan picked up her dress and followed him down the lawn.

"Derek, wait for me!" pleaded Susan, Derek ignored her and kept running. Susan couldn't keep up because of her dress and high heels.

The meteor hit the ground and tore through the grass, the meteor collided into Susan and then it scooped up Derek before coming to a halt in a small dip in the lawn. The two lay unconscious next to the space rock as a misty green aura floated out and then entered Susan's body. Moments later, a red liquid substance, like lava, oozed out of the meteor and slimed its way to Derek and entered his mouth.

Susan awoke, she was lying on her back and looking up at the sky. _What happened? _She got up and brushed the dirt off her dress; she turned and saw Derek on the ground next to her. She rushed to her groom and helped him to his feet, Derek rubbed his head. "Was that a meteorite?"

"I think so," said Susan, "but if it was, where'd it go?"

The meteorite was nowhere to be seen, Susan and Derek were standing in a large crater with a large groove carved out by the impact. "This will make the headlines!" Derek realised.

"Can we not talk about work anymore today," said Susan, "And get ourselves to the church? Everyone's waiting!"

Derek and Susan stepped out of the crater and began making their way to the church; they were coming up to the gazebo when Derek lurched forever. Susan stepped back in fright, Derek started to glow a bright shade of red, "Derek what is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know! Something's happening to me! It feels weird! It feels EXCELLE…AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Derek suddenly shot up and his muscles started to expand, it was like he was hulking out. Susan backed away in horror as Derek became taller and stronger, then his skin started to go darker and harder, like it was turning to rock. His face shifted and changed to look like some sort of alien reptile, sharp spikes appeared out of his back and head. Cracks appeared in his charcoal looking skin, they glowed underneath like his blood had been replaced with lava.

Susan's face was white with fear, her feet were unmoving and her blood as cold as ice. Derek had turned into a 50 foot rock dragon creature, and then something happened that made Susan nearly want to faint, instead of cries of pain and panic, Derek started to laugh.

"Oh, what power!" he roared, his voice didn't sound the same anymore, it was deep and menacing. His mouth burnt like fire, "This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Derek! What's happened to you?" screamed Susan.

Derek looked down at the now tiny Susan, he snorted and tiny flames shot out, narrowly missing her. Derek simply sniggered, "I have been given a gift Susan. Don't you see? With this limitless power, I can demand anything I want!"

Susan couldn't believe she was hearing this, she felt weak at the knees.

"Now I can achieve whatever I want and no one will hold me back, especially you!" Derek pointed a sharp claw at Susan.

"W-what?" stuttered Susan.

"You've always been holding me back! All those job rejections I got, they were all your fault! Well no longer!" Derek growled.

He flicked Susan away from him, she screamed as she landed by the church doors, the guests started to pour out to see what all the commotion was. Susan's parents came to their daughters aid, "Susie-Q, what's going on?" said her dad.

"Ah, the in-laws!" called Derek.

The guests saw the monster Derek and instantly fled in all directions, screaming as they made their way to their cars. Derek laughed as he attempted to stamp down on the fleeing people, "Disgusting insects!" he remarked.

Susan's parents picked their daughter up and tried to make for the limo she arrived in, just as they were coming up to it, _KABOOM!_

The Murphy's landed on their backs as the car exploded; Derek had shot fire from his mouth and destroyed the car, "You're not going anywhere Murphy's!"

Derek slowly walked up to them, his clawed feet shaking the burning ground, "All of you have been thorns in my side and now I will be the spikes in yours! Starting with you!"

Derek reached for Susan but her dad pushed her out the way, Derek grabbed Karl and held him to his face, "Ah, the protective father!"

"Karl!" cried Wendy.

"Daddy!" shrieked Susan.

"Girls! Just run!" Karl ordered them.

"That's right, run. It'll make hunting you down more fun after I've killed this one!" grinned Derek, flames spitting out of his reptile mouth as he slowly tightened his grip on Karl.

"DADDY! NOO!" cried Susan, tears spilling from her eyes.

Wendy grabbed her daughters shoulders to get her attention, "Susan, there's nothing we can do. We have to run!"

"But I don't wanna leave him," Susan sobbed, "I don't want to…"

Susan paused, amongst all the feelings that were rushing through her body a new one had emerged. It felt strange as it overwhelmed her, she suddenly stopped crying and her fear had vanished, her mom stared at her with her mouth open, "Susan, you're glowing!"

"Wha-?" Susan looked at her hands, she was glowing a bright green colour, "No! Not me! I don't want to become like Derek!" She tried to resist the feeling but it was growing stronger until a surge of energy burst inside her. She jumped as if she had the hiccoughs but she didn't come back down, she looked at her mom whose head was now level with her chin.

"Mom, what's happening to me?" wailed Susan as she grew taller and taller, her wedding gown ripping under her expanding form. Her heels were crushed under her weight and her gown now only came up to hips. Wendy darted out the way as her daughters enlarging feet hit the burnt limo and forced it aside.

Derek was taking great pleasure in slowly crushing Karl, his little squirming body made him want to crush him even harder. Just as he was about to, a giant shadow began to cast over the ground in front of him; he looked up to see Susan was rapidly increasing in size, his jaw dropped.

Susan's hair turned white as her body grew bigger, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the horrible rock substances appearing all over her body. Finally the sensation stopped, Susan opened one eye and glanced at her arm, it was still the same, she checked over her entire body and there were no rocky scales or burning veins, she was still herself, now fifty feet tall.

Wendy craned her head to look up at her daughters face, Susan knelt beside her mom, her expression upset but relieved, "Mom…" she began.

A scream from Karl caught Susan's ears; she turned round to see Derek still holding her dad, Derek's face now contorted with rage. "Why? Why must you always upstage me and ruin my chances?"

"Let my father go!" growled Susan in a low voice. Now she was the same height as Derek, he didn't appear as scary to her, all the things he said to her made her angry and now trying to hurt her dad was the final straw.

"I said let him go, you sonofa…" Susan stepped up to Derek and grabbed his wrist, she tightened her grip and Derek's rock arm started to crack and crumbling, he yelled in pain as he let Karl go, he began to fall to the ground. Susan let go of Derek and grabbed her dad before he hit the ground, Susan held him gently as she carried him over to her mom and placed him next to her, Wendy held her husband as coughed and gasped from having the life crushed out of him.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Susan asked.

"I'll survive," he replied.

"You two get out of here," Susan told her parents.

"What about you?" yelled her mom.

"I have to…" Susan began, Derek grabbed her hair and pulled her back, forcing her onto the ground, the ground shook like an earthquake. Susan rolled back and thrust her lengthy legs into Derek's face, Derek staggered back allowing Susan to get back on her feet, the giant woman and the rock dragon stared hard at one another.

"You won't take my big break away from me!" Derek told her.

"You're right," said Susan, "I can't take what you never had!"

Derek's eyes burnt red with fury as he charged at the giant bride, Susan lunged forward and the two wrestled, their feet stamping hard on the ground and tearing it to shreds. Susan looked over her shoulder and saw her parents still standing by the wrecked limo, "Mom, Dad, just go!"

Her parents didn't want too but they had no choice, they turned and fled back to Modesto, Derek used the distraction to knee Susan in the stomach, she gasped as Derek then thrust her into the church, her giant body crushing it to splinters. Derek marched up to the wreckage and spat fire on the wood fragments, the whole thing was quickly up in flames, Derek turned and began walking away when there was a loud crash, he looked back and saw Susan rise above the flames.

Susan stepped out of the burning building, apart from a little soot she didn't have a mark on her, she was almost as surprised as Derek. "You're gonna regret ever hurting me and my family!" she growled.

She swung her fist and got Derek right in the nose, it crumbled and cracked from the force and then broke off. Derek held his face as he screamed in pain, Susan then grabbed his torso and lifted him into the air, she pulled with what strength she had left as Derek's body began to split in two. "No…don't you dare!"

Susan wasn't listening and with one big effort, tore his legs from his body, his severed legs turned to charcoal and ash as it landed on the gazebo.

Susan held the rest of Derek's body in her hand, her fingers wrapped tightly round his throat, Derek spluttered as Susan raised her fist, ready to deliver the final blow.

"No…don't, please," Derek pleaded, "I...er, I love you!"

"I should've known you were always hard on the inside!" Susan said quietly.

Susan thrust her fist into Derek's head; it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, the rest of his body crumbled to dust in her hand.

Susan stood amongst the charcoaled remains of her _ex_-fiancée, the whole experience had left her physically and emotionally drained, she could hear the sounds of vehicles behind her as she toppled forward, too weak to stand anymore.

The military vehicles ground to halt around the unconscious giantess; a soldier stepped out of his jeep and looked back at his commander, "Looks like this will be an easy capture, sir!"

* * *

**I'm on holiday for two weeks now! See ya!**


	17. Story 11

**Idea by JaneAustenFan93. Sorry for the delay, was busy holiday-ing!**

**

* * *

**

What if Susan got trapped in the core room instead of her friends?

"We're not gonna make it!" cried Susan as they ran for the ever closing door.

Link heard a buzz behind him and spun round to see a clone on a hover board, reacting quickly, he grabbed it and swung the clone off, it screamed as it fell into the abyss. Link jumped on the hover board and kicked it into high gear. One by one, Link managed to bring his friends on board, B.O.B holding onto the back, Susan next to Link and Dr Cockroach sitting on the front. It looked like they were going to make…

Dr Cockroach's feet started to touch the ground again, he ran quickly to keep himself from flying underneath the board. The combined weight was causing the board to drag, sparks showered as the board scraped the floor, the monsters were finding it hard to hold on as they were tossed up and down.

Without warning, Susan lost her grip and rolled onto the floor, Link tried to grab her but was out of reach, "Quickly, turn this thing around!" said Dr Cockroach.

Susan picked herself up off the ground and bolted for the door, though deep down she knew she wasn't going to make it.

Link tried to pull the handlebars in another direction but it wouldn't co-operate. Instead the hover board dived forwards, throwing the three monsters through the door. The door sealed itself shut with a mighty slam, trapping Susan.

"No!" bellowed Link, he pounded his fists against the door, he tried to prize it open but to no avail. "It's no use, it won't budge!"

"Guys, I…I'm sorry…" came Susan's voice from the other side. "Never had a strong enough grip, well as Susan Murphy anyway,"

Surprisingly, it was B.O.B who spoke next, "Don't worry, Susan! We'll get you out of there!"

"Guys, don't worry about me, just save your selves!" Susan pleaded.

"Not a chance," Link said firmly, "We're not leaving this place without you; it's why we came here!"

Dr Cockroach examined the wrecked hover board, it looked salvageable, "The controls to open the door must be on the bridge, and I'll bet that's where Gallaxhar is too!"

"Then it's time to pay four-eyes a visit!" growled Link, thrusting his fist into his open palm.

"How do we get there?" asked B.O.B.

"You just leave that to me," said Dr Cockroach, he started working his magic on the hover board. In no time he had fixed it, it looked botched but functional, "There, it's more powerful so we shouldn't worry about being bucked about like broncos!"

Link took the wheel again as B.O.B and Dr Cockroach took their original positions on the board, "Don't worry Susan, we'll be back in two ticks!"

"What's a tick?" asked B.O.B confused.

Link didn't answer; he just opened the throttle and sped down the corridor. They began zipping through the corridor where Ginormica had crashed her way through; they dived through the giant outlines of her form. Dr Cockroach was getting frantic, he was certain they were going to crash.

"Link, be careful, you're gonna kill us!" he begged Link.

_TOTAL ANNIHILATION IN T-MINUS 4__ MINUTES_ said the computer.

"FASTER YOU FOOL! FASTER!" cried Dr Cockroach, his tone suddenly changing. Link obliged and took the hover board to its top speed.

They emerged into the large hangar where the alien probes were all coming to life at once, they all peered down at the monsters and started stamping down on them, Link struggled to dodge and weave out the way, "There's too many of them, I can't find the way out!"

"Leave co-ordination to the smart one," said Dr Cockroach, he took a quick scan of the area and found a brief opening, "That way and when you go past the robots leg turn left!"

Link did so, he shot past a probe and turned left, the probe made a grab for them and missed, it lost its balance and toppled onto another probe that toppled onto another. Like dominoes, the probes were colliding into one another until they were all in a heap and started to self destruct.

Link flew the board out the hangar door and turned towards the bridge at the top, "Get ready guys, this guy will be armed!"

The monsters geared themselves for a fight, even B.O.B was looking serious. When they reached the top they saw through the window that Gallaxhar was staring back at them, he reached for his gun and shot through the glass. Link rolled the board over, dodging the laser, "Warn me next time," groaned Dr Cockroach as he held on by his fingernails.

The monsters glided through the smashed window and jumped off, they faced Gallaxhar who held his gun up again. "Fools, eat protons!"

B.O.B drew himself in front of his friends and the lasers hit his body, there was no damage. "Tickles!" giggled the blob.

"It's over, Gallaxhar!" said Dr Cockroach, "Open the doors and let our friend go!"

"Or what?" smirked Gallaxhar, "Do you honestly think you're a match for me?"

The computer called out again, _QUANTONIUM SUCCESFULLY DIVERTED TO THE BRIDGE! ESCAPE CAPSULE READY FOR TRANSPORT!_

Gallaxhar ran for his escape pod but Link quickly stepped on one of his tentacles, Gallaxhar smacked the fish ape in the face with his gun, Link staggered back as Dr Cockroach jumped forward and attempted a karate chop on the alien, instead poking him in the eye.

"Ah, my eye," cried Gallaxhar.

"Well you got three more!" mocked Dr Cockroach.

Gallaxhar angrily tossed him at Link with his tentacles and trained his gun on them again, once more B.O.B stood in the way. Gallaxhar opened fire but the blasts just bounced off the blob, B.O.B looked cross as he slowly slithered over to the panicking alien.

"No, stay away from me!" ordered Gallaxhar.

"You've been a bad alien!" said B.O.B. He snatched the gun out of his hands and ate it, "Mmmm, raspberry flavour,"

Gallaxhar used the distraction to make for his escape pod but again Link stopped him, he tackled the alien to the ground and they tussled over the floor as Dr Cockroach examined the controls, "God, why can't they just have a 'door open' sign." He said to himself, "Link, there's no control for the doors!"

"Course there isn't," sneered Gallaxhar, "I couldn't open them even if I wanted to. Your friend is done for!" Link angrily punched the alien in the face, alien blood pouring out of his nose.

"Ooh, a watermelon!" said B.O.B. The others looked up and saw the blob had made his way to the top of the statue; he was eyeing the shining green orb in the statue hand.

"NO, my Quantonium! Don't you dare!" cried Gallaxhar. But B.O.B opened his mouth and swallowed the green orb, breaking it off the statues arm. It glowed inside him as he landed on the floor next to his friends, the orb wouldn't dissolve, its material was too tough.

The capsule closed again and the lights went off, Link got off Gallaxhar, "Looks like you're done for with the rest of us!" smirked the fish ape. Gallaxhar stood up, battered and defeated.

Dr Cockroach examined the green orb swirling in B.O.B's body, "This element must be what made Susan huge," he said.

"Of course it is, it's the most powerful element in the universe!" screamed Gallaxhar, "And your jelly ATE IT!"

"If we can get this back to Susan it will turn her back into Ginormica and she'll be able to escape!" said Dr Cockroach.

"How do we do that?" asked B.O.B.

"Simply send it back down those pipes and it should flow into the extraction chamber and bond with Susan's body again!" explained Dr Cockroach.

"No way! That Quantonium is all mine," protested Gallaxhar, he took out another gun and pointed it at the doctor, "You will not stand in the way of my…"

Link swung his fist right into Gallaxhar's blooded face, he flew right into another statue and fell to the floor unconscious, "That was for Insectosaurus!" growled the fish ape.

Dr Cockroach ran to the base of the statue and found the pipes where the Quantonium came through, B.O.B slid over and regurgitated the green orb next to the largest hole, Link grabbed Gallaxhar's gun and pointed it at the base of the orb. Shooting a hole large enough for the green element to escape and retreat back down the pipe.

"That should do it, now lets get back to the doors," said Dr Cockroach.

Link grabbed his friends and jumped back onto the hover board; he opened the throttle to maximum and charged out the window, down the ship, into the wrecked hangar and back down the corridor.

_TOTAL ANNIHILATION IN T-MINUS 1 MINUTE!_ warned the computer.

"I just hope the Quantonium got to Susan in time!" said Dr Cockroach anxiously.

They finally arrived back at the where they left Susan, they jumped off the hover board and walked up to the blast door, Link pressed his gill to the door, "Susan, can you hear me?"

"Has the Quantonium returned to you?" added Dr Cockroach.

"Are you hugging the door right now?" called B.O.B as he hugged the door.

A second later there was a loud bang as something on the other side hit the door hard, B.O.B's body jiggled as the vibrating door made him giddy. Then a large fist burst through the door, followed by another. The two hands then grabbed separate ends of the hole and tore it open, wide enough for the giant body of Susan to come through.

"Guys, how did…?" asked Susan, confused on what happened.

"We came back for you, like we said we would!" said Link, looking triumphant.

"It's a little too late to be celebrating," said Dr Cockroach, "We're too far away from the hangar, we'll never get there in time!"

"Mood killer!" grumbled Link.

"I think there's a quicker way out," said Susan, "I looked down the chamber and there might be an exit at the bottom!"

Susan held out her hands, offering her friends a lift, "Come on, it's my turn to save you now!

Her friends climbed aboard and Susan walked to the edge of the bridge, she took a deep breath and dived over the edge, as she plummeted she could hear B.O.B. cheering like a child on a rollercoaster. Susan closed her eyes as she held her fist in front of her, ready to smash her way out of the ship.

**

* * *

And the rest of the story would pretty much play out the same!**


	18. Story 12

**Idea By Snowy Rain8**

**

* * *

**

What if the Halloween attackers weren't mutant pumpkins?

The monsters had been investigating Modesto for any signs of alien activity, it was Halloween night and a UFO had been detected recently over the town. The monsters had been told to keep it on a need-to-know basis, meaning that no one should know why they were really there.

Susan had to lie to her parents, making them think that she was there to see them for the holidays. The other monsters had to act as if there was nothing weird going on; Link did well seeing as he only wanted to scare kids, B.O.B wanted to eat all the candy the children were carrying and Dr Cockroach only wanted to zap everyone with his scanner, focusing fully on the mission.

Butterflyosaurus had flown off somewhere and hadn't been heard of since. Susan had gone to farmer Jeb's to check out the area, and get more pumpkins for her parents. Meanwhile, the guys were going door to door, B.O.B forgetting what he had knocked on the door for, Link failing to scare anyone and Dr Cockroach receiving numerous treats for his 'grotesque' costume. They were unaware that on the other side of Modesto, a rise in panic and horror was flooding the streets as the alien invader had revealed itself.

As the guys wandered through the streets their opinions on Halloween had reversed, Dr Cockroach was loving it and only wanted to get more candy and Link was fed up and wanted to get on with the mission, B.O.B still unable to remember why he had knocked on doors of people's homes.

People were running past them, some in normal clothes, some in costumes, and one in just a bath towel? The monsters were oblivious to why they were running, "Oh, look at that, they're all having fun!" smiled Dr Cockroach, "And to think I spent all this time poo-pooing Halloween. Link, I owe you an apology!"

Link grumbled, "Ugh, can we just get on and find these stupid…"

The monsters stopped with their eyes wide, before them was the reason why everyone was running, a group of monsters never seen before were trashing the neighbourhood. A mummy was wrapping up several people; a vampire was cackling as it chased a bunch of children and a werewolf was pounding a car into the ground. It then leaned back and howled at the moon.

"These guys are going a little over the top!" said Link.

Dr Cockroach's scanner then buzzed in his pocket, he took it out and held it in front of the creatures, the scanner lit up like a jack-o-lantern. "These aren't monsters or people in costume…they're aliens!"

"Aliens dressed as monsters?" said B.O.B, "Now that's just stupid!"

The mummy looked over at the monsters, clearly offended at the blob's words. It let out a loud moan to the others and they stopped what they were doing, the mummy pointed at the monsters and they started to advance on them.

"Me thinks we's in trouble!" whimpered Dr Cockroach.

The werewolf lunged at them but Link bank handed him away, "Back off Scooby!"

The vampire charged at B.O.B and screeched, the goo shrieked like a little girl and ran away with the vampire chasing him. The mummy was focusing on Dr Cockroach; it unravelled several of its bandages and began swishing them like a whip. Dr Cockroach called upon his dancing skills once again and managed to avoid the manky bandages trying to put him under wraps.

The werewolf and Link continued to lock horns, both snarling as they grappled with one another. The wolf got the upper hand and tossed the fish-ape into a front lawn, Link picked himself up spitting dirt and grass out of his mouth.

B.O.B meanwhile had returned to the street still screaming as the vampire chased after him, "Biting man won't leave me alone!"

The vampire finally caught him and sank his teeth into the blue mass, but of course there was no blood, instead the vampire was absorbed into the blob. It struggled to free itself before exploding into a bright green liquid, B.O.B spat it out and the mass stayed on the floor, "_Burp_, excuse me!"

Dr Cockroach briefly looked at the mass, still avoiding the mummy, "Aha, so that's what they are!" The doc looked at the mummy, still trying to whip him with his bandages, "Okay you alien Egyptian, let's see you wrap this!"

Dr Cockroach began break dancing like crazy, jumping and sliding from place to place, even moon walking round the mummy. The mummy threw more and more bandages in an attempt to catch the doc; soon he had wrapped everything around him except the mad scientist. Cars, lamp posts and trash cans were all covered in bandages; the mummy was now like in the middle of a web, it tried to free itself by pulling the bandages but the cars, posts and bins came with it. The mummy was crushed in the middle of the pile up and the bandages turned to green goo, "That's a rap!" laughed Dr Cockroach.

Everyone groaned.

A loud crash signalled everyone to Link and the werewolf, the two were still fighting through the street. They were evenly matched as they punched one another, Link managed to throw the wolf off him momentarily, "Listen Fido, I'm only gonna say this once, Sit!"

The angry werewolf lunged but Link dropped to the floor and the wolf crashed into a fire hydrant, its teeth stuck into the hydrant as Link unleashed the rapid water into the wolfs mouth. Quickly the wolf blew up like a balloon and with a loud _pop_, exploded in a mix of water and green goo.

"Phew, well at least you know how to play dead!" said Link.

"Did we win?" asked B.O.B.

The green goo then slithered together in one big mass and took the form of a dozen zombies, "You just had to ask that didn't ya?" groaned Link.

The zombies began advancing on the monsters again, moaning with their arms stretched out in front of them. A loud thump shook the ground and they fell to the floor, "Hey, guys," said Susan, "What's been going on here?"

The zombies got back up and moved forward again, the monsters stepped back slowly, "In short Susan, we've been attacked by an unstoppable Halloween alien!"

The zombies' eyes glowed green as they moaned and groaned, the monsters didn't know how to stop it this time, there were too many of them, "Glad I didn't wear my zombie cheerleader costume!" said Susan.

"We can't stop all of them!" said Dr Cockroach, "We need something large to stop them!"

Susan suddenly had an idea, putting her fingers in her mouth she whistled loudly to the sky, the zombies staggered back covering their ears. For a few moments nothing happened and the zombies began advancing again, they were about to charge when…

_SCREEEEEEEEEECH!_ SPLAT!

Butterflyosaurus landed on top of the zombies, squishing them all under her giant foot, the giant butterfly was dressed as Elvis, with hair and shades.

"Elvis!" cried B.O.B, "I knew you were still alive!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Monger and his team had scooped up all the alien goop and placed it in a solid container, that final impact by Butterflyosaurus seemed to render the alien life form dead. Susan had returned to her parents to explain what had happened.

The other monsters were gathered round Monger, "Okay doc, what was this thing?"

"Well general, the alien life form appeared to be an extra-terrestrial shape shifter. It comes to other worlds and disguises itself to blend in, slowly infiltrating the planet."

"Oh yeah," said Link sarcastically, "That was well disguised!"

"A shape shifter surrounded by Halloween costumes, you work it out!" frowned Dr Cockroach to Link.

"So what happens to the glowing bogeys now?" asked B.O.B.

"Most likely it will be studied by my scientists before being locked away in a secure holding cell, this thing is too dangerous to let loose!" said Monger. "I'll take it from here; you monsters have earned your night off, now go and enjoy the rest of Halloween!"

"Will do, general!" smiled Dr Cockroach.

The monsters turned and headed back to Susan's house as Monger and his men took off back to Area 52 in the carrier jet, none of them were aware that a small pile of the green goo hadn't been recovered. It hid underneath a car as it took the form of a miniature B.O.B, it cackled in a high pitched tone as it slid down a drain.

* * *

**Quick Note: I had a reguest from Nagasha suggesting:**

**What if Susan was a guy?**

**As much as I appreciate the idea I feel that a story like that would mean I would have to write out the whole movie, and even then there would be little difference other Susan would now be male. So sorry, no story for this one but do keep coming up with ideas and I'll try to write them.**

**To say sorry for this lets just say that Susan would probably be called Simon and Derek called Dannielle.**


	19. Story 13 & 14

**Gadzooks, two for the price of one!**

**First idea by Claws McDonald**

**

* * *

**

What if Monger helped the monsters at Halloween?

"I can't believe I'm fighting a vegetable!" shouted Susan as she punched the massive pumpkin gollum in the face. It spat out a fake tooth, most likely another pumpkin, and grabbed the giantess; it picked her up and slammed her into the ground right on top of Dr Cockroach.

"Technically, he's a fruit Susan!" groaned D Cockroach.

The pumpkin lifted Susan into the air again and she landed on the creatures head, Link went in for an attack but gone blown away by its fist and landed in the Murphy's front garden, followed by the dazed Dr Cockroach. B.O.B was still busy eating.

Susan jumped off the alien pumpkin and pulled its arm off; the arm however was still alive and wrapped itself round Susan like a snake. She fell to the floor as the mutant veg grew another arm and tried to pound the giantess, she rolled out the way as Link went for another go, he jumped into the pumpkins mouth and appeared out of its eye.

"In your face, pumpkin! Gettit?" mocked the fish ape.

The pumpkin tried to bash him out but instead hit itself in the face, "Oh no don't punch yourself!" Link teased.

The pumpkin instead spat Link out and he crashed into the garden again. Susan looked round, Link was unconscious, Dr Cockroach still giddy and B.O.B now barfing into next doors garden for eating too much candy. She couldn't free herself from the vines and the pumpkin was about to pummel her good this time, she closed her eyes waiting for the strike.

"Heads up!" shouted a voice.

Susan opened her eyes and behind the pumpkin was a military chopper heading straight for it, the pumpkin looked at it and muttered, "Oh no."

The choppers blades sliced off the pumpkins head and it fell to the floor, the damaged chopper crash landed on the on the next street but before it did, a small figure ejected from it and glided over to the monsters, it was Monger on his jet pack, "I suppose 'Heads off' would have been more appropriate!"

Susan finally freed herself and stood up, the vines had gone limp as the mass of pumpkins started to wilt. "General! I didn't think you'd be coming!"

"I wasn't, but my family (that I may or may not have) forgot the pumpkin pie and I heard there was quite a sale on pumpkins here, although," the general looked at the mutant mass, "I wasn't expecting that much pumpkin!"

"We have no idea how it got here!" said Dr Cockroach, finally coming back to his senses as he staggered over to Monger.

"Well, now we can…"

A vine like hand burst out of the alien veg mass and the head of the alien pumpkin emerged, it was now moving on its own without its body. It eyed the candy at the Murphy house and began to cackle manically, Dr Cockroach looked at the candy and then at the pumpkin, you could almost hear the cogs whirring inside his brain until his antennas shot up in an idea.

"Of course, if it's candy he wants then let's give it to him!" said the bug man.

"But it makes them bigger!" Susan pointed out.

"Indeed, and if you eat too much…" Dr Cockroach paused so the others could catch his drift.

"You'll literally explode!" finished Monger, "Brilliant!"

A large belch signalled B.O.B slowly oozing over to them, rubbing his aching stomach that was still full of candy, "Urgh, maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all!"

"Actually B.O.B, your idea might actually do the trick!" said Susan, she leaned forward and picked up the blob, she carefully moulded him into a ball and looked at the pumpkin, "Hey Jack, stuff your face on this!"

She threw the blob into the pumpkin's mouth but before it could swallow it B.O.B had become lodged in the pumpkins throat, it choked but didn't explode, Monger then charged at the pumpkin, "Pumpkin pie here I come!" he shouted.

Monger jumped into the pumpkins mouth and managed to dislodge B.O.B into the pumpkin mouth. All of B.O.B's candy erupted inside the pumpkin, the pumpkin swayed and lurched as it let out burping noises like it was going to be sick, it started to develop bright green warts as it began to steam and expand.

"It's gonna blow!" shouted Susan.

Everyone dived for the ground as the pumpkin went off like a firework; everyone looked up at the steaming gooey mass of mutant pumpkin guts. B.O.B emerged from the rotten pumpkins, "Phew, I needed that!"

Link recovered from the front lawn and joined the other monsters, they couldn't see Monger anywhere, Susan looked all over the mass.

"You don't think he's…?"

The monsters were about to accept the unthinkable when a body scrambled out of the pumpkins, "Monger!"

The general was covered in pumpkin substances and he held a non-mutated pumpkin in his hand, "I do love the smell of mutant pumpkin guts in the evening, it smells like victory! Now, I'm taking this bad boy back home for my family, if you could clean this all up that would be appreciated!" he jumped off the mound and strapped on his jet pack.

The monsters looked from Monger to the steaming mass of rotten pumpkin in front of them, the smell made Link pass out again.

"This is the best Halloween I've ever been too!" declared B.O.B.

**

* * *

**

Second idea by Snowy Rain8.

* * *

**What if the monsters were turned into Halloween monsters?**

The monsters wandered into the eerie fields of farmer Jeb's farm. He had disappeared the moment a UFO sighting had been reported to General Monger, the monsters decided to go low key and keep away from Modesto to prevent panic, especially on Halloween. Butterflyosaurus had flown off somewhere shortly after dropping them off near their destination.

The monsters looked around, it was getting dark and there was no one around, though they did get the feeling they were being watched. Dr Cockroach scanned the area with his gizmo, the readings were minimal, "See anything, my dear?" he called up to Susan.

Susan looked around the area from her fifty foot position, the fields were empty of pumpkins and the farm house lights were off, "I'm not seeing anything, not even weird old farmer Jeb."

"Maybe he's on holiday?" said B.O.B.

"Maybe he was abducted!" said Link in a scary tone in an attempt to scare B.O.B, making the blob wet himself.

"Knock it off Link!" snapped Dr Cockroach, "This is serious!"

"Yeah, they're completely out of pumpkins!" joked Link.

"No they're not," called Susan, "There's one over there!" she pointed ahead of them to the furthest field.

"Oh joy, the day is saved!" said Link sarcastically.

"Guys, the pumpkins glowing!" added Susan.

"It's what now?" frowned B.O.B.

"Oh wonderful, an extra-terrestrial life form disguised as produce!" said Dr Cockroach happily, he took off towards the pumpkin with Susan and the others behind him.

The pumpkin was large, about the size of an adult, instead of orange it was indeed glowing green. Dr Cockroach marvelled it, his scanner was going berserk, he reached out his hand to touch it and then the others arrived.

"Doc! Don't…"

The pumpkin emitted a shockwave of green light; it blinded the monsters as they were knocked off their feet. A moment later they started to recover picking themselves off the ground, Link coughed up dirt he had swallowed, "Doc, next time you wanna touch an unknown alien object, don't!"

"Sorry, I thought it was inert!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Mmph hrmph rfff!" mumbled B.O.B.

"What did you say B.O.B?" asked Link, scratching an itch behind his ear.

The monsters turned to look at B.O.B, and nearly jumped back in surprise. B.O.B blue body had gone a musty yellow and was wrapped up in dirty bandages like a mummy, the bandages also covered his mouth preventing him from speaking; his eye had also gone from red to greeny yellow.

"Holy Hexadecimals!" exclaimed Dr Cockroach, "That alien item has mutated B.O.B's molecular structure to that of an Egyptian mummy!"

A loud and squelchy thump caught their ears, they turned round and saw Susan's arm lying on the floor, they nearly shrieked in horror, but they would have been out screamed by Susan. She was now dressed as a cheerleader but her skin now looked rotten and decaying, her eyes were sunken into her head and were colourless, Susan was a zombie cheerleader.

"What's happened to me?" she cried.

Link and Dr Cockroach took a deep breath and then looked at themselves, Dr Cockroach was now dressed in black robes, he felt his teeth and discovered his canines had doubled in length, he was a vampire. Link was now covered in fur instead of scales and had sharp claws and teeth, Link was now a werewolf.

The monsters all stood flabbergasted at their grotesque new appearances, B.O.B didn't notice any difference. Susan picked up her severed arm and reattached it to her shoulder; it clung on like velcro and suddenly her arm was moving again, "I am not gonna get used to this!"

"Doc, what the hell happened?" demanded Link.

"It seems this alien life form was lying dormant until another living organism touched it, it absorbed the memories of my Halloweens as a child and turned us into Halloween monsters!" explained Dr Cockroach.

"But why?" asked Link, scratching his ear with his hind leg.

"Maybe it feeds on memories in order to wake up!"

With that the pumpkin came to life, stems twisted and lengthened to form arms and legs and its front began to rot in certain sections, making a hollow mouth and eyes, "Mukka Lakka Wakka!" it cried.

"How rude!" said B.O.B, having removed the bandages from his mouth.

The pumpkin sprang to its feet and began heading in the direction of Modesto, Susan stood in its way, "Where do you think you're going?"

The pumpkin jumped up and punched Susan in the face, with a sickening crunch her head fell off and fell to the floor. The pumpkin laughed in a high pitched tone and jumped over Susan's wandering headless body; it then ran off towards Modesto.

Link and Dr Cockroach ran up to Susan's head, now being a zombie meant that she was still alive (sort of). Her head was lying on its side and her body was staggering with arms out stretched, she blinked at her friends as they tilted their heads to look at her, "I am seriously not liking this!"

"Do you still have control of your body, my dear?" asked Doc.

"I can still feel my body," said Susan, she tried to concentrate as her body slowly made its way to her head. Her body crouched down and felt out for her head until it found her and picked her up by her hair, "almost…got…it."

Her body carefully placed her head onto her neck and with a loud snap she was in one piece again.

"That's gross," said Link.

"This isn't over yet," said B.O.B, "That manic pumpkins said it's gonna wreck Modesto!"

"You understood it?" said Dr C.

"My mother was a tomato, I speak fluent produce!" said the mummy blob.

"Well let's not just stand here like a group of zombies, no offence" Link said to Susan, "We got a mutant pumpkin to stop!"

"No! No, I can't!" protested Susan, "I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

"My dear, we have to, if we defeat this alien then we should all return to normal!" reasoned Dr Cockroach.

Susan sighed then nodded in agreement, Dr Cockroach then turned to lead the way, "Right, let's go…"

The mad scientist went up in a puff of smoke, then a tiny bat with the docs head flew out, Link nearly howled with laughter, he tried his best not to burst out laughing.

"Oh bother." grumbled Dr Cockroach, flapping his wings all over the place.

* * *

The mutant pumpkin had caused mass hysteria throughout Modesto, people and children were running through the streets in terror. The alien fruit flipped over cars and brought down lampposts, laughing manically.

A loud _HOWL!_ echoed through the streets, the pumpkin looked around and saw down the street was werewolf Link on top of a car howling at the moon, he looked at the pumpkin with his teeth bared, "Hey pal, prepare to be cool whipped!"

Link and mummy B.O.B jumped over the cars and landed on the pumpkin, Link used his new claws to cut into the pumpkins skin whilst B.O.B attempted to tie it up with his bandages, the pumpkin though was too strong and threw them both off. Dr Cockroach in his bat form fluttered in front of the alien and turned back into his vampire form again, by the time he had found his feet again the alien had pounded him into the ground. "Bakka Nakka Lakka!" it cried.

"No need for such language!" tutted B.O.B.

Now it was Susan's turn, she stepped up to the pumpkin, it was only a third her size but still tough. She tried to grab it but the pumpkin took her arm and pulled it off, her arm slumped onto a car, crushing it. "That does it, you're not taking me apart anymore!" she snarled.

She raised her foot and stamped it down, the alien jumped out the way and hit Susan in the stomach. Susan suddenly felt like she was swaying from side to side but her legs were still, then like a mighty tree, Susan's torso separated from her legs and she fell on the floor, now broken in two.

"Susan! Are you okay?" asked Link.

"Fine, if that's the right word for it!" groaned Susan.

The pumpkin simply laughed again, giving Dr Cockroach enough time to sneak behind it and sink his teeth into it, the vampire/scientist quickly withdrew spitting bits of pumpkin out of his mouth, "Yuk, what a nasty flavour!"

Link tried again and began hacking and slashing at the alien, he took one of its arms off and gouged one of its eyes. B.O.B then attempted to wrap it up again but as before the alien pumpkin threw them all off, Link crashed into the side of a car, petrol was leaking from it, this gave him an idea.

"Hakka Lakka Man-Banggala!" the pumpkin howled with laughter. Then something clamped down on it, holding it to the ground so it couldn't move, the alien saw that Susan's severed arm had crawled over to it and was now pinning it down. Susan was putting all her focus into her arm as she struggled to right her dismembered torso.

"Suzie, think you can knock those cars on their sides?" called Link, pointing to several cars dotted about.

"I'll try," she looked at her standing feet and slowly they started to walk over to the cars and began tipping them over with their toes.

"Doc, petrol tanks!" called Link, the mad scientist realizing what he was planning, he quickly made his way to the cars and sank his sharp teeth into the petrol tanks, creating several holes in them.

"B.O.B, drink up!"

The mummified blob went over to the spewing petrol and began to suck it all up inside his body, soon he was full of petrol and diesel. Link pointed at the restrained pumpkin and the mummy blob spat the fuel all over the pumpkin's body. Gasoline trickled all over the ground until it reached Link's feet.

"My turn," he said, he extended his wolf claws and scratched the ground, sending sparks that set the fuel alight, it ran along the ground until it reached the alien. The pumpkin went up in a ball of flame, Susan's hand then started to burn with it.

"My hand!" she cried.

"B.O.B, use your bandages!" said Dr Cockroach, the blob whipped his wrapping around the zombie cheerleaders arm and pulled it off the fire just in time.

The pumpkin screamed in protest as it slowly became a burnt crisp, "Oh Flukka Shukka!" it muttered before exploding in green light.

The monsters woke up from the explosion, they looked at each other and were relieved with the result, "Oh thank god, we're normal again!" praised Link.

"I've never felt more attached to my body than I feel right now!" smiled Susan, happy that she was in one piece again, she felt her arm and was relieved there were no burn marks on them.

"Good thing I wasn't poisonous, I think I just bit my tongue!" said Dr Cockroach.

A loud roar signalled the arrival of Butterflyosaurus, she was wearing an Elvis costume, she saw the destruction on the streets and asked Link what had happened, "Believe me B, ya don't wanna know!"


	20. Story 15

**Idea by Snowy Rain8**

**

* * *

**

W**hat if Dr Cockroach encountered a Frankenstein monster?**

Dr Cockroach quickly dived for the toilet bowl and heaved, this is what you got for eating too much Halloween candy. After beating the mutant pumpkins form outer space the monsters joined in with the kids in their trick or treating. Afterwards, they all ate the candy they had received, Dr Cockroach being out of touch on the holiday event ate all his candy at once, and now he was paying the price.

It was late night at Area 52 and everyone else was tucked up in bed, B.O.B had eaten far more candy than doc but he didn't have a stomach so he couldn't get sick. After flushing the contents down the bog, Dr Cockroach fumbled for the light switch, he felt like hell.

After the light was switched off, all was dim, the corridors were quiet and eerie. Dr Cockroach just wanted to get back to his lab and hide under his bed sheets. A sudden echo of evil laughter ran through the corridors, it nearly made Dr Cockroach want to head back for the loo. The evil cackling was more manic then his, and it sounded familiar.

Dr Cockroach was compelled to follow the sound of the laughing, it was then that he ventured into an unknown part of the facility, Monger had never allowed the monsters access for 'above top secret' reasons.

Doc reached a corner where the laughter was louder and the fizzing of sparks could be heard. Scared out of his wits, he peered round the corner and was met with something that nearly made him shriek like a little girl. There was Monger, laughing insanely and wearing a lab coat, behind him was a large table with something lying on it, covered up tatty sheets.

"I did it! It's alive! IT IS ALIVE!" howled Monger.

Dr Cockroach lost his footing and fell to the floor, Monger heard and turned to see the bug scientist lying on the floor by the entrance. He didn't look angry, instead he just smiled menacingly, it made Doc's hairs stand on end.

"Aah, Dr Cockroach, I'm so glad that you are here. Who else but the worlds smartest man should witness the dawn of a new life!" said Monger.

"G-general, w-what are you d-doing?" stuttered Monger.

"Something I've been doing since starting this monster prison malarkey. I've been splicing the DNA of each monster I've created to create the ultimate monster. Just think, a monster with unlimited strength, an indestructible body, mass intellect that is unrivalled,"

"You've taken samples of all of us and merged them together?" said Doc, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, who needs nuclear missiles when you can have a monster that can defeat any enemy? I have, however been unable to bring the creature to life, but thanks to that mutant pumpkin goo, I have finally succeeded, arise my precious creation!"

The creature slowly started to rise off the table, its sheets fell off of it to reveal its true form. It had a humanoid form like Susan and had long silver hair. Its head was insect shaped with a large cranial to allow a large brain, it also had antennas that twitched at any sound. Its arms were long and scaly like Links, it had one eye like B.O.B and its chest was scaly blue. It had wings and a tail similar to Butterflyosaurus but more like a moths than a butterfly.

The creature looked at Dr Cockroach, the docs knees were knocking together rapidly. The creature took a step forward then let out a massive roar, extending its wings the width of the room, Monger looked thoroughly pleased, "Ah, magnificent. You shall be known as Fusion. The element of the most powerful creatures combined into one body!" the general looked at the quivering doc, "Now I have my all-purpose monster, your existence is no longer required. Fusion, kill him!"

Doc screamed and ran out the room, Fusion quickly followed, Doc scaled up the high walls but Fusion had that ability too and crawled after him. Doc had to wake up and warn his friends, but the creature was between him and them, Fusion spread its wings and lunged at Doc.

Doc dived out the way and jumped through a large doorway, seizing the controls he managed to close the bulk head door. But by using Susan's strength, Fusion quickly and easily managed to punch its way through. Dr Cockroach bolted for the hangar where the jets were kept.

Fusion used B.O.B's ability and stretched his arm to grab Doc, the mad scientist however managed to slip out of its webbed grasp. Fusion roared as it flapped its wings and began to glide towards the doc.

Dr Cockroach dived under one of the jets, hoping the giant monster couldn't reach him, the jet started to judder and then rise into the air, Fusion was using its intellect to get to him, lifting the jet off the ground using his strength and his wings.

Doc laid on his back, looking at the hunk of plane hovering above him, Fusion smiled as it dropped the jet onto the Doc, he covered his face as he screamed.

* * *

"Doc?"

"Doctor?"

"Yo, Egg-head, wake up!"

Dr Cockroach opened his eyes, he was tucked up in his bed and his friends looking down on him, Link smirking. Dr Cockroach raised himself out of bed, he was covered in sweat, "W-what happened?"

"You ate too much candy," sighed Susan, "I told you doing that was a bad idea, all that sugars given you nightmares!"

"You were freaking hilarious," laughed Link, "you were all 'No don't kill me mister mutant', oh boy, that was-"

Link stopped when he saw Susan casting a disapproving look at him. B.O.B poked Doc on the shoulder, "You okay now?"

"Ugh, yeah I think so. I will never eat that much candy again." Said Dr Cockroach as he slumped back onto his pillow.

"Good, cause we gotta be up early tomorrow, Monger says he got something important to show us." said Link.

"WHAT!" cried Doc.


	21. Story 16 Part 1

**Had this story floating round my computer for months.**

**

* * *

**

What if Dr Cockroach accidentally made Susan bigger?

PART 1 of 3

"They called me crazy! But I'll show them! I'll show them all! MWAH HAH HAH!" Dr Cockroach roared with maniacal laughter.

The mad scientist fine tuned his strange device consisting of a pizza box, a toaster and an iron. It had several cables running from it and connected to Susan's head, she had a nervous expression on her face.

"Doctor," Susan said, "I'd prefer you didn't do your mad scientist laugh whilst I'm hooked up to this machine."

Insectosaurus screeched loudly, Link nodded in agreement with his friend, "You're right Insecto," he turned to Susan, "You've been letting that quack experiment on you for nearly a month!"

"I am not a quack," Dr Cockroach protested, "I'm a mad scientist! There is a difference!"

"Guys, what choice do I have?" Susan replied. "If he can make me normal- or even six foot eight- I can get out of here. Get back to the life I'm supposed to have. I mean, I should be in…"

"Let me guess…" Link cut in, "Fresno?"

"Well, Fresno's just a stepping stone," said Susan, "Next stop Milwaukee, and then New York and then some day hopefully…"

"Yeah, we know…" Link interrupted again, "Paris!"

"Throw the switch, doctor," sighed Susan, "But don't do the laugh."

"Now, you're going to feel a slight pinch in the brain, Ha Ha…sorry!" said Dr Cockroach.

He threw several switches and his machine sparked to life, bolts of energy sizzled around Susan and arced back into the machine, which exploded in a shower of sparks. Black smoke billowed everywhere, followed by a scream from Susan and then a very loud crash.

Dr Cockroach, Link and B.O.B. coughed as they got off the floor, swatting away the plumes of smoke, it was like being swallowed in a black fog. Dr Cockroach found his machine and checked, it was completely burnt out, he looked at the circuitry and discovered something, "Oh, boy!" he gulped.

"Gentleman, stay where you are!" he warned the others.

Link didn't hear him and walked into something large and soft, he fell to the floor thinking he'd bumped into Insecto, getting up again he called out, "Hey buddy, watch where you're placing your feet!"

The giant grub screeched in response, "You haven't moved?" said Link, "Then what did I walk into?"

The smoke gradually lifted, revealing the obstacle in Link's path, it was a giant wall that appeared to be made out of a black material, he stepped back in shock. The large item was Susan's leg, but it was several times bigger than it was previously. A few moments later Susan came too, she lifted her head above the smoke, something didn't feel right.

"Am I small again?" she asked. Dr Cockroach's voice called out from the smoke but it sounded distant.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," he said with a worried tone in his voice, "In fact…you may have actually grown a couple of feet."

"That's an understatement!" said Link.

Susan stood up and looked around, the room was smaller, she then looked ahead and saw Insectosaurus staring at her, the bug was now eye level with her. So either everything had shrunk or she had grown…again. She brought her hands to her mouth as she looked down, Dr Cockroach and the others now looked like ants to her, they craned their necks to look up at her. She couldn't believe this was happening, instead of returning to normal she had become even more of a monster, she was now 350 feet tall.

Her clothes this time had grown with her so she didn't feel so exposed like she did on her wedding day. She felt something stuck to her behind, she reached and pulled it off, it was the chair she was sitting on, her rapid growth meant she had crushed it in the process and it had become stuck to her buttocks. In a brief moment of da ja vue, she looked back down at her friends who walked up to her feet which were now bigger then trucks.

"Oh my god!" said Susan, her voice more booming than before, "doctor, what happened?"

Dr Cockroach was sheepish as he spoke, "Well, in order to make the whole thing work I used Insectosaurus' height as a reference to your own so the machine knew how tall you were, unfortunately…" he tugged at his turtle neck jumper, "I got the transmitters round the wrong way, so instead of shrinking you, I…"

"…you did the opposite?" Link finished.

"Well can you reverse it?" said Susan. Dr Cockroach looked at his device, it was nothing but cinders and ashes mixed with wires now.

"I'm afraid not, Susan!" he called up to her.

"But this isn't fair," she cried, "I don't want to be even bigger; I just wanna…I just…I…aah…aah…"

The monsters looked up at their friend and panic struck their faces. The black smoke had drifted into the air and gone up Susan's nose, the 350 foot tall woman was about to sneeze! Dr Cockroach and Link ran behind Insectosaurus, bracing themselves by grabbing the bug's fur. B.O.B. just stayed still, looking at Susan as she leaned back, her nose twitching.

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" called B.O.B.

Susan couldn't help it, her voice got louder and deeper until, "aah…aah…AAH-CHOOOOO!"

Insectosaurus felt as if it had been hit by a force ten gail, Link and Dr Cockroach were lifted off their feet as they held onto their friends furry foot, B.O.B. just flew past them and splattered all over the opposite wall. Insectosaurus couldn't withstand the force anymore and fell onto its back, Link and Dr Cockroach flying off and hitting the B.O.B. stained wall.

At last the wind died down and Susan blew her nose on her handkerchief. Looking up, she saw she had completely destroyed the room with just her sneeze, tables and chairs had been blown to pieces, Insectosaurus was on its back and the others were lined up on the opposite wall.

"Gesundheit!" mumbled Link.

"Look at me," called B.O.B, "I'm a booger!"

"Geez, I'm so sorry guys!" Susan apologised. She walked over and picked Insectosaurus up and placed it back on its feet, the bug looked dazed. She then walked over to the others; B.O.B. had just reformed himself as she knelt down to get a better look at them. "Doctor, is there anything you can do?"

"I was fortunate enough to just create devices that could shrink you from 50 feet. At 350 feet, it's impossible." Dr Cockroach called up to her.

Susan hung her head, now she was the joint biggest living thing on the planet and had no way of becoming small, ordinary Susan Murphy again. She slammed her fist into the wall, creating a huge dent and several cracks in the wall, "Oops, sorry!"

A door opened and General Monger thundered inside in his jeep, he slammed the brakes on when he saw the even taller Susan. "By the well of Ross! What the hell's going on here?"

After explaining Dr Cockroach's cock up, Monger led the small monsters into a jet where he explained his situation to them, he then came back and led Susan and Insectosaurus down a giant tunnel with his jet pack, Susan was finding it hard to walk fast, her increased weight was slowing her down. She turned to the general who was now half the size of her index finger, "General, what's going on?"

Monger told her about the deal he had made with the President, in order to gain their freedom they must destroy an alien robot, Susan was thrilled, she clapped her hands together and the shock wave sent the general flying out of control, Susan quickly held out her hands and caught him, "Sorry, this is all completely strange to me!"

"Of course you two behemoths are too big to be taken in the jet so you'll have to make your own way to San Francisco," Monger said.

"That's not far from my home!" Susan realised.

"In your case it's about 5 steps away!" joked Monger.

Susan looked hurt, "That's not funny,"

"Neither is trying to blow me out of the sky," Monger shot back, "now you two get to San Francisco before your friends get squished!"

The cave reached an exit in a cliff face, Insectosaurus was led by a helicopter carrying lights, Susan followed behind, she may be the biggest human alive now but she finally felt her luck starting to change.


	22. Story 16 Part 2

PART 2 of 3

Susan and Insectosaurus walked across California, steering clear of populated areas, their footsteps shaking the ground like mini earthquakes. Insectosaurus was wide eyed and dribbling as it continued to follow the lights, apparently oblivious to what it was doing. Susan was trying to be more careful, lifting her feet up and carefully placing it down without crushing anything. Walking on roads was impossible, her foot was wider than a single lane and her weight cracked the tarmac.

As they walked through the countryside they came up to a small forest-or a large one! Insectosaurus blindly crashed through it, Susan not wanting to crush any trees followed behind her friend. Soon she could see the outline of San Francisco, "There's San Francisco! I recognise the buildings!"

Insectosaurus was too busy being hypnotized and the military chopper crew were concentrating on keeping the lights focused on the grub. On the outskirts of the city, the jet that delivered Link, B.O.B and Dr Cockroach came towards them and pulled up alongside Susan, a giant megaphone came out and Monger's voice blared from it, "Bout time! Your fellow monsters are in need of backup!"

"It's been a long journey," Susan pointed out, "Even at our size we still had a long way to walk!"

"Well the alien robot's a little bigger than we thought," said Monger, "The first monster team have been forced back, they nearly got stamped on five times! You and the bug need to get in there and take it out before it reaches the evacuees!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," replied Susan, "gravity's unfair when your 350 feet tall! I can't run!"

"No excuses!" barked Monger, "Just get in there and take that tin man out!" And with that the jet turned round and flew away from the city. The chopper with the lights joined it, leaving Insectosaurus wide awake. Susan came alongside her friend and took one of its pincers.

"Come on Insecto, we got a job to do!" she said.

San Francisco felt like walking in a model village, the streets were so narrow that Susan had to put one foot in front of the other, whilst trying to keep her balance as well, her footsteps setting off car alarms. The houses barely came up to her knees and the skyscrapers only slightly towered over her, Insectosaurus had wandered into the river, thinking The Missing Link was in there.

Susan turned sideways and squeezed in between skyscrapers, but her bosom and her butt still brushed the buildings, tearing open floor levels and smashing windows. Finally coming to a more open area, she brushed off the concrete dust and glass shards stuck to her body and looked round, if there was giant robot in the city then where was it?

Susan looked down a street but still couldn't see anything representing a robot, the city was eerily quiet. The silence was broken however as something blunt hit Susan in the back, she stumbled forward and collapsed into a nearby building, her huge form crashed right through it and like a Jenga game, the rest of the building collapsed on top of her. Susan's head emerged from the rubble; she couldn't believe she had knocked down an entire building; she looked behind her and saw a giant egg shaped robot had punched her; it stared at her with its blue eye.

Slowly, Susan lifted herself out of the rubble, she was covered in dust, she had rubble in her hair, glass sticking in her arms and steel girders were twisted round parts of her body. She stood to her full height, she was slightly shorter than the robot but it appeared more dangerous as it revealed grinding equipment in its claws and mid section.

"Okay big guy, you want to fight dirty? You got it!" she stepped up.

She walked up to the robot until they were face to eye and then she grabbed the robot by the arms and lifted it into the air, with ease. She then tossed the robot probe into another building and just like her, it collapsed onto the robot. Susan came up to the hunk of metal and concrete, the mound erupted and the robot swung at Susan, hitting her in the face. Susan spat blood out of her mouth; the mass of blood hit an abandoned cab and completely smothered it in scarlet.

"Okay, you can hit pretty hard!" Susan said, "And…you can fly?"

The probe indeed started to fly, its feet revealed hovering devices of some sort, it hovered out of Susan's reach and made its way to the Golden Gate Bridge, Insectosaurus was there, screeching to its friends who had retreated with the rest of evacuees. Susan knew that it was gonna harm the people so it could draw her out into the open. She had no choice, gradually she made her way out of the city and reached the embankment, the probe was making its way to Insectosaurus. The giant grub screeched at it, firing silk from its nostrils, the probe became entangled but quickly freed itself, it fired a burst of light at the grub and it was instantly hypnotized.

"Insecto! Wake Up!" called Link from the bridge.

The bug just stood there, transfixed, the probe then let out a weird electronic noise and without warning, Insecto started to charge at the bridge. The probe had hypnotized Insectosaurus to do its bidding, Susan had to stop it, she stepped into the river, it only came up to her calves. Susan waded through the water and then threw a massive right hook at the robot, it staggered back revealing the damage it had received. The probe however wasn't giving up, it thrust one of its clamps at her and hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, her legs buckled and she fell face first into the water.

Susan lifted her wet face out of the water and saw Insecto thrashing at the bridge, completely out of control. She knew the people on the bridge wouldn't survive the onslaught; she had to stop the probes control on her friend. The probe reached down and grabbed Susan's hair and pulled her to her feet, it opened its free pincer to expose its drilling equipment, it looked as if it was about to perform surgery on her.

"Oh…no…you…don't!" Susan grunted. She grabbed the open pincer and squeezed it tight, crushing it, the probes hand then exploded in her grip, forcing it to let go of her hair. Susan stumbled forwards rubbing the back of her head, she looked at the probe, its eye had now turned red, but Susan was building with anger too! Just as she was about to charge, Insecto collided into her, knocking her down, the probe had obviously called for reinforcements.

"Insectosaurus, it's me! Try to remember!" pleaded Susan. The grub wasn't listening and head butted her again, its horn ripping into her jumpsuit. Susan got up again, now she had to fight off the probe and Insectosaurus, they came at her from both sides, she thrust her arms out, keeping them both at arms length from her. The two continued to press forward however and Susan was forced down on her knees as the grub and the robot pressed on her. Susan struggled against the two giants, normal Susan Murphy wouldn't have had to do this! She wanted to get out of this, she wanted to go home, she wanted to save her friends!

With that, Susan suddenly pushed the probe and Insecto away from her, sending them flying into the water. Susan stared wide eyed at what she had done; the thought of saving her friends is what made her strong enough to repel the assault on her. Insecto was stuck on its back and the probe was slowly scrambling back up, Susan knew this was her chance, she made her way to the probe and picked it up again, "Your not hurting anyone else today!" she told it.

Susan then wrapped her arms round it and embraced it in a bear hug; she squeezed the probe harder into her body until the probe burst like a balloon, bits of metal went flying everywhere. She let go of the crushed probe and it crumbled in a heap into the water. A loud roar signalled that Insecto was awake again, Susan rushed over and helped her friend up once again, "You okay now buddy?"

Insectosaurus roared in response, people however were screaming in panic, the damage the giant grub had done to the bridge was making it crumble, innocent people were about to fall into the water, Susan dived for the bridge and placed her hands under the bridge in an attempt to hold it up long enough.

"Insectosaurus, I need your help!" Susan called.

Insectosaurus walked over and shot long silk threads over the bridge, making it secure enough for the remaining people to escape. Once they were gone Susan gently let go and the road crumbled into the river. The rest of the monsters had made their way to a secure part of the bridge.

"You did it, Susan," cheered Dr Cockroach.

"You saved the day!" added Link.

"You're a hero!" finished B.O.B.

"Yeah, I guess I am!" smiled Susan. Insecto roaring next to her, from the heap of alien probe, a faint transmission was sent, _TARGET TOO STRONG. UNABLE TO AQUIRE. SCAN FOR OTHER SOURCES OF QUANTONIUM._ And then the robots eye slid closed.


	23. Story 16 Part 3

PART 3 of 3

With the alien robot destroyed, the monsters were now free, but only Susan had a place to go. Link's swamp dried up after the ice age, B.O.B's snack food plant was relocated, Dr Cockroach's lab was demolished and Tokyo didn't want Insectosaurus back. Susan decided to take them with her to Modesto to meet her family and Derek, Insectosaurus had to stay behind however to move the alien wreckage to a more secluded location, San Francisco wasn't the best place.

As Susan strolled through the countryside, nothing but happy feelings flowed within her, they were on the verge of bursting out of her and she wanted to jump for joy but doing that would probably cause a 9.5 earthquake on the Richter scale. As she walked she kept forgetting that there were small items in her path, she ended up crushing a barn, numerous telegraph poles and several cornfields as well as leaving her 16 foot wide footsteps sunk into the ground.

Link, B.O.B and Dr Cockroach were all perched on her right shoulder, they could see for miles from this height, Dr Cockroach had to keep informing Susan that she was about to step on something. B.O.B kept wanting to jump over the side to see if he could bounce back up but Link kept stopping him, though secretly he wanted to see what would happen.

"Did you see how strong I was?" said Susan, still pumped with adrenaline. "That was the second most amazing thing in my life!"

"What was the first?" asked Link.

Susan looked at her friends on her shoulder, "Returning to my family and Derek," she smiled.

"You were a little shorter the last time they saw you," Dr Cockroach pointed out, "You think they'll be able to handle the 350 foot version of you?"

"They're my parents, sure they'll be a little shocked at first but I'm still their daughter." said Susan.

"That's the spirit," said Dr Cockroach.

B.O.B got free of Link and jumped off Susan's shoulder, "_weeeeeeeeee!_" he cried, Susan held out her hand and easily caught the blob, it was like holding a small blue marble. She held B.O.B up to her face; her face took up the blobs entire field of vision.

"No more bouncing for you," she said to the blob.

"But I like bouncing, its fun!" pouted B.O.B.

"Well let's see you bounce out of here," said Susan, she opened her breast pocket and dropped the gelatinous mass inside the deep pouch.

"Finally, some peace." sighed Link, slumping back on Susan's shoulder as she continued towards Modesto.

Eventually the monsters reached the outskirts of Susan's hometown, however she faced a problem she hadn't thought of earlier, her foot was as wide as the roads, she could keep one foot on the road but the other would go crashing through many people's houses. Dr Cockroach just got off his portable radio as Susan looked around to find her home, "Monger told me that the Police Department have been told to stand down upon our arrival so there'll be no bullets flying everywhere."

"Well that's something at least," muttered Susan.

"So does this place have any pools?" Link inquired, "I'm getting a little dry-scale here!"

"Lovely," groaned Dr Cockroach.

"A-ha! There it is!" called Susan, pointing to a stretch of houses, "there's my parents house!" She took a deep breath as her friends looked at each other with uncertainty, "Hold on!" she said to them.

"Susan! Wait, you can't…" cried Link and Dr Cockroach but before they could finish, Susan placed her left foot on a long section of road. At first the tarmac took her weight but as she put more of her weight into her step the surface developed more and more cracks, cars moved as the surface became uneven from the shifting tarmac.

"One step and you've already crushed a residential street," Link pointed out.

"There's a small hillside behind my house," explained Susan, "If I can just get to that then I'll be able to see my family without crushing anymore streets or buildings."

"Just be careful where you place your feet my dear!" Dr Cockroach said to her.

Susan slowly raised her right foot and swung it over many homes, attempting to place it onto a clear space, she managed to find a grassy patch big enough to place her foot but she still managed to set off nearby car alarms. After several more steps, Susan had (accidentally) crushed a dozen cars, partly demolished a garage and created large footstep craters through Modesto as she finally reached her home.

In the experience, Link ended up biting his thick finger nails and Dr Cockroach had become frozen in fear as he clung to large clumps of Susan's hair. The giantess stepped over her parent's home and onto the grassy hillside behind it; it was large enough for her to move without destroying anything else.

Susan's shadow covered the neighbourhood, casting the street in darkness, that and all the tremors made Wendy and Karl Murphy and pretty much the rest of the street exit their homes to see what was going on. The Murphy's stepped out into their back garden and nearly jumped back in surprise. There in front of them was a pair of giant shoes, they looked up, and up, and up till they saw the face of their daughter smiling down at them. "Susie-Q!" cried her dad.

"Mom! Daddy!" Susan's voice cracked with emotion. She crouched down and held out her hands, all her parents could do was hug her finger tips; they looked at their teary eyed daughter. Last time they saw her she was being carted off by the army, since then she had somehow gotten bigger.

"Did they experiment on you?" asked her mom. Dr Cockroach sheepishly looked the other way.

"No mom, I'm fine!" Susan reassured her parents.

Link and Dr Cockroach decided to leave their perch; they jumped off Susan's shoulder and slid down her outstretched arm. Susan's parents looked in fear at the weird creatures coming towards them. Link and Doc jumped off at the hand and landed next to them, trying to look as non-frightening as possible.

"It's okay, they're with me!" Susan reassured them, "These are my new friends,"

"Enchanted to meet you," said Doc politely, offering a handshake. Karl reluctantly took it with an unnerved smile on his face.

Link stepped forward, "Watcha Pops, gotta a mighty fine daughter there. You must be proud,"

"Er, thank you, we are," said Wendy, she turned to her daughter, "Have they been feeding you right?" she called up.

"No need to worry mom, I'm completely…Ooh," Susan suddenly flinched in surprise.

"What is it dear?" asked her mom, Susan was grasping her chest.

"Something just pinched me," Susan said, and then she remembered, "Oh, hold on a minute!"

Susan reached into her breast pocket and produced a tiny blue ball, when she placed it on the ground next to the scientist and the hybrid it was actually slightly taller than them, "Someone say something about eating?" said an excited B.O.B.

"Now we're all here," said Susan, "Guys, this is my mom and dad. Mom, dad, this is Dr Cockroach, The Missing Link and B.O.B."

Her parents stifled a laugh as they briefly waved at the monsters; the neighbours were all standing in their backyards looking at the monsters and the enormous Susan that many had known for years.

"Looks like it's a full turn up for your reunion, Susan!" said Link.

Susan looked around, she could see all over Modesto, people were coming out of their cars and homes to awe the giantess, she could see everyone, everyone except one. "Where's Derek?"

"He's at work sweetie," said her mother.

"You know how he is about his career?" added her dad.

"Well we're not gonna celebrate without him," Susan declared, she slowly raised herself to her full height.

"Oh boy," grunted Link, "You may want to hang onto something!" he told Susan's parents.

"You guys just chill out," Susan told everyone, "I'll be back later-oops!"

Susan placed her first step on a disused bit of road but the tremor sent a guy flying off his bike into someone's pool, "Sorry," said Susan as she slowly made her way to the TV station on the other side of town.

Everyone took Link's advice, clinging on to things as the tremors shook the ground with every footstep, B.O.B just stayed where he was as he bounced along the ground. Gradually the tremors died down as Susan got further away; Dr Cockroach was the first to break the silence, "Right, anyone for an atomic gin fizz?"

* * *

Derek had just signed off from his Modesto job for the last time before moving to Fresno, an assistant was removing his mic when suddenly the ground shook. Everyone was startled as the building shook again and again. "Earthquake!" screamed one of the news readers.

Everyone started running round the studio in a panic, Derek hid under the news desk when the shaking finally stopped. Everyone stood up off the ground, looking around the room, "We're gonna live!" the same news reader cheered out.

Then an enormous eye peered through the windows, it covered half the windows of the building, "Giant eyeball!" screamed the news reader, this time everyone darted for the exits.

Derek was frozen to the spot, the giant eye stared right at him, its pupil was big and blue, the lower eye lid rose up as a sign of happiness, then came a familiar voice, "Derek?"

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Derek.

The eye disappeared and an enormous finger smashed through the window followed by an equally large thumb through the next window, the finger and thumb got closer until they pinched hold of Derek and lifted him off the ground. The giant hand carried Derek out of the building and high into the sky, Derek looked up and saw the massive face of Susan smiling at him.

"Oh, Derek, you wouldn't believe my last three weeks," breathed Susan, she gave him an enormous kiss which nearly resulted in her swallowing him. She placed Derek in her wide palm, it was nearly four times wider than he was tall, Derek finally took in just how big Susan had gotten.

"Wow, you really our big!"

"Yeah, but I'm still me," she reassured him, "I'm still the same girl you fell in love with!"

"Except you just destroyed half of San Francisco!" Derek reminded her.

"Look, I know this is a little weird but I know that together we can return me to normal," said Susan.

"Susan, do you expect me to put my career on hold whilst you try to undo this thing that happened to _you_?"

Dread was building inside Susan's giant stomach, "I just thought that as a married couple we'd face things together," her voice cracked.

"Technically we're not married, I had it checked by a lawyer," he informed her.

"Derek please, don't do this," Susan pleaded, she held Derek right to her face, her eyes welling up with monster tears.

"I'm sorry Susan, but it's over!" Derek ended, turning his back on her.

Susan was stunned; the only thing more broken than the structure of the TV station was her heart. Her hand slowly lowered allowing Derek to jump off, as he made his way to the fire exit there was suddenly a colossal crash and tremor, Derek lost his balance and fell over. Looking up he saw Susan had dropped to her knees and was about to burst into tears.

"Oh no." said Derek.

Susan was so upset she could hardly move, instead she just leaned her massive head over the station as the tears began to fall, but these were no ordinary tears, these were giant car-sized tears. The tears hit the building and crashed like a giant wave, quickly soaking the roof, Derek struggled to avoid getting drowned.

"Susan! Stop it!" called Derek.

"I-I can't h-help it!" sobbed Susan. The tears started to come down hard like a massive storm, eventually the roof was filled up with water and the ceiling gave way under the weight, flushing Derek and everything else down it like a sink hole. Derek's cries were drowned out however by the weeping Susan as she continued to cry over the TV station.

An hour later and the other monsters found Susan kneeling over a small TV station; it had started to crumble to pieces under the punishment of continuous tears. Her friends worked out that the reunion with Derek hadn't gone so well. They walked over to their giant friend and gave her a soft pat on the knee; Susan felt the small touch and opened her eyes to see her friends looking at her, they smiled comfortingly at her.

"Take it Derek's a selfish jerk then?" guessed Link.

"Yeah," Susan sniffed, wiping away at more giant tears, "All that talk about us and all along it was all about Derek! Why did have to take for me to grow 350 feet to see that?"

"Hey, if it helps, we didn't exactly make a great impression on your parents." said B.O.B.

"It doesn't!" muttered Dr Cockroach, slapping the blobs head.

"It's okay," said Susan, "If Derek can't accept me for what I am then that's his loss. Why do people think that everyone should look the same? Being different doesn't make you weird, it makes you special, it makes you amazing! Like defeating that alien robot and meeting you guys, amazing! The thought of saving you guys was what gave me the strength to beat that robot!"

Insectosaurus lumbered up and roared something, "Good point, Insecto," Link called to his buddy, "Susan, don't short change yourself!"

"Oh I'm not gonna short change myself," Susan said confidently, "Ever again!" She was no longer sad, instead she was now filled with confidence about her new life, easily she found the strength come back to her legs and she stood to her full height, towering over all of Modesto.

"Testify!" cheered B.O.B.


	24. Story 17, 18, 19 & 20

**Four stories in this one, they are short stories which is why they are all together, god my fingers are hurting.**

**First story was suggested by Claws McDonald**

**

* * *

**

What if Wicked Jack took Wendy and Karl hostage?

"Farewell," said Dr Cockroach, his voice cracking up, "my precious."

With a lengthy throw, the mad scientist threw his swirly-pop at the mutant pumpkin. The alien veg was laughing when it saw the candy piece come at it and with one large gulp, swallowed the sugar coated treat.

Susan finally freed herself from the pumpkins vine grip in time to see the mutant alien start bellowing out green gasses as green warts appeared all over its body; the giant pumpkin looked as if it had finally been beaten. Then Susan's parents came out of their house,

"Happy Hallow-eee!" they suddenly shrieked at the sight of the mutant pumpkin. The monsters turned to look to look at them and the pumpkin used the distraction to its advantage. Stretching out its long vines it wrapped up the Murphy's and pulled them towards it, Susan watched in horror as the pumpkin swallowed her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried.

"Don't worry Susan," Dr Cockroach tried to reassure her, "I think I know what it's doing, that thing doesn't have a digestive system so it engulfed your parents to prevent molecular collapse. It's its way of relieving indigestion!"

"Well enough of that," cut in Link, "How do we stop that thing now?"

The mutant pumpkin was starting to regain its mass as the green boils slowly disappeared, a loud burp caught the attention of the monsters, they turned to look at the nauseous B.O.B.

"By Hawking's IQ! B.O.B, do you still have candy undissolved in you?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Don't worry doc," groaned the blob, "I'll have this stuff fizzled in just a minute!"

"No, I have a better idea!" cackled the mad scientist, "Stand in front of us,"

The blob slithered in front of his friends, then Dr Cockroach motioned the others to jump on him. First the doc jumped on the blob, bouncing like on a bouncy castle. Then Link, who was far heavier, jumped on top of B.O.B and the blob seems to be turning green. Then finally Susan jumped and landed her feet on him with an almighty crash, the impact was the last straw, with a great heave, B.O.B hurled up the last of the candy he had eaten and it spilled into the pumpkins mouth.

Now the pumpkin looked like it was gonna be sick again, it gagged and it heaved as its body began to wilt. With a huge belch, the mutant pumpkin threw up all its contents including tons of candy and Susan parents, who appeared to be traumatised.

The mutant pumpkin began to gurgle as it slowly dissolved into a mouldy mush of mutant pumpkin guts, the alien veg was defeated. As local residents went to help the Murphy's out of the mess, Dr Cockroach turned to Susan.

"I think you might have some explaining to do, my dear!"

**

* * *

**

Next two stories are for Kino Lala

**

* * *

**

What if the meteorite only hit Derek?

"Now get out of here! It's bad luck to see me in my dress!" Susan told her groom, Derek.

"Oh come on, you know I don't believe in that stuff," said Derek, waving off Susan's words. "I'll be waiting for you at the altar. The handsome news anchor in the tux right? Love ya; there I said it, aha!"

"I love you too." Replied Susan silently. She took a few moments to take in Derek's news, Paris was where she always wanted to go and now she had to make do with Fresno. Well at least Paris was still gonna be there and once Derek becomes successful they can go to Paris for real, some day.

Whilst Susan thought to herself there was a loud rumble, like thunder. Susan stuck her head out of the gazebo and looked to the sky; there wasn't a single cloud in sight. Susan peered harder and found the rumbles source, a meteorite. As the meteor came further to the ground Susan saw it was aiming for Derek who was still strolling for the church, oblivious to the incoming danger.

"Derek! Look out!" Susan cried.

Derek turned to look at her, wandering what she was calling for, then it was too late….

KABOOOOM!

…the meteor slammed into the ground, on top of Derek. Susan rushed out of her gazebo and ran as fast as she could towards her groom, she had trouble running with her wedding gown and stilettos. As she drew closer to the crater the large chunk of space chunk it slowly started to dissolve. When Susan reached the impact zone, there was only a small chunk of rock lying next to Derek who just stood there, dazed, confused and covered in dirt.

"What just…how did…?" said Derek deliriously. Susan jumped into the crater and tried to steady him as he swayed back and forth, "Was that a meteor?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" asked Susan.

A low hiss interrupted Derek's response; they looked to see the noise was coming from the meteor fragment. It started glowing a bright green and then it cracked open letting out a weird green mist, the two watched in a mixture of horror and wonder as the green mist slowly edged towards them, it then stopped in front of the two, Susan could've sworn that it was _looking_ at them!

Derek was fascinated by the strange entity; he reached his hand out to touch it, the haze however took a disliking to the weatherman and mimicked an arm that grabbed Derek's, spinning him round and then producing a leg that kicked him up the backside, Derek flew out the crater and onto the lawn.

Susan stood with fear as the haze then turned its attentions to her; it floated in front of her for a second. Then with a quick wisp, the entity entered her body, Susan felt a sudden rush through her body as she absorbed the green mist till there was nothing left. Susan gasped for breath as if she had just run a mile; Derek came up to the crater again, now even dirtier.

"Where is it? Where's it gone?" he asked. The green haze was gone as well as the meteor that had now turned to dust.

"I-I don't know," said Susan, not understanding what just happened, "It just soughta vanished!"

"Well, bang goes that exclusive," grumbled Derek, "Let's get in the church before anything else weird happens!"

**

* * *

**

**The way I see it, Quantonium would only bond with those of a pure nature, not with those who only care about themselves like Derek. I kinda wrote about this in an earlier story.**

* * *

**What if B.O.B kept his mind reading ability?**

50 years on and still no freedom, despite B.O.B's gifted mind reading abilities, they were still no nearer to the open world. In recent weeks a new monster had joined, Susan, but General Monger declared her new monster name was Ginormica. Ginormica was miserable for days and only Dr Cockroach was able to get a few words out of her, Link wasn't the sympathetic type and as for B.O.B, well….

"I can't feel my legs!" he cried.

"For the 15 thousandth time, you don't have legs!" Link snarled in frustration.

B.O.B oozed past the fish ape, briefly slithering over his tail and turning into his impression of Link, "_God, I can't take much more of this brainless ball of snot!_" said B.O.B before becoming himself again.

Link looked sheepish, B.O.B now being able to read minds meant that almost nothing was sacred, the fish ape hoped B.O.B hadn't heard any of that, fortunately he hadn't. As B.O.B slid along the floor he bumped into Insecto's tail, the giant grub was just dozing in the corner of the room, B.O.B's ability then turned his form into a shape resembling the grub, but like speaking aloud all B.O.B could say was, "_Rawwwr_!"

B.O.B then moved off and continued his travels around the room; he liked reading other people's minds, even though he couldn't remember what he had said. Soon he came to the centre table where Dr Cockroach was still comforting Susan, the blob slithered up the table leg and landed with a splat next to the mad scientist, "Surprise! Did I scare you?"

"Oh yes, I was completely fooled," sighed Dr Cockroach.

B.O.B touched doc's shoulder and became his Dr Cockroach form, "_How did science come to this? Making such a meaningless, brainless waste of goo?_"

Like Link, Dr Cockroach turned away with embarrassment and walked off, leaving just B.O.B with Susan. The giantess turned to the animated blob who returned the look; he held out his hand in greeting, "Hi, I'm B.O.B!"

"Yeah I know your name," said the giant woman, "We haven't really spoken to one another yet have we?"

"Haven't we? Well then, hi I'm B.O.B!" he repeated.

Susan let out a small chuckle, the blob was cute in a childish way, B.O.B smiled one of his large smiles as he saw his friend smile, "Is there something on your mind?" he asked.

"It's nothing I'm fine," Susan reassured him, B.O.B however was not convinced, he slid over to her hand that lay on the table surface and touched it. B.O.B then took a more shapely figure similar to Susan's and then spoke with her voice, "_Yeah right, like everything's fine! I'm locked in a prison full of monsters and I'll never see Derek or my parents ever again."_

B.O.B let go and this time he remembered every word he had said, or every word he had heard Susan think. He looked at Susan who now looked on the verge of tears, now the others knew why she was so upset, she wanted to go back to her cell and cry forever. B.O.B however, turned his childish smile into a smile of sympathy, he moved closer to her face.

"Cheer up; I'm sure you'll see your people again. Others have escaped from here before, just look at the Invisible Man…oh, wait a minute!"

Susan sniffed back the tears and her smile came back, maybe it wasn't completely hopeless, yes she was in prison but she was amongst friends who cared about her. She placed her hand on the blob who changed back into his Susan form.

"_Thanks, B.O.B._" said B.O.B.

**

* * *

**

**Last story by Paix-Angelique.**

* * *

**What if Dr Cockroach's human head was on a real cockroach?**

General Monger returned to his office carrying his heavy jet pack, he had used up all the fuel in his jet pack guiding Ginormica through the facility and there he couldn't get a refuel till next week, damn gas prices!

He hung his transport in a hook on the wall; the wall was covered in photos, mostly of him and his team celebrating their capture of monsters. There was a photo of him and his men standing on top of an unconscious Insectosaurus, a guy pretending to fish a sleeping Link out of the sea, another of B.O.B actually posing with the soldiers at the snack food plant and some of the earliest photos involving the capture of Dr Cockroach, these pictures were in black and white, being in 1962.

Monger was only a captain then, but there was more that happened on that first capture that Monger hadn't told anyone. Shortly after Monger and his men had captured the cockroach-headed scientist and bunged him into the back of a jeep, Monger had come across something that made his skin crawl. In order to make Dr Cockroach's machine work, he needed an actual cockroach inside the device with him in order to give him cockroach abilities, seems the experiment worked both ways.

As Monger was making sure the laboratory was completely boarded up, he saw something scuttle about on the ground, on closer inspection he saw it was a cockroach but on even close inspection he saw that its head was similar to that of a human. It then dawned on the captain that the scientist and the cockroach had swapped heads; this cockroach now had the head of a mad scientist.

Monger grabbed a small plastic container and carefully guided the cockroach into it, closing the lid the cockroach started rushing about and bumping into the sides, clearly it still had no intelligence, just a human head. Monger had to take this with him back to base, if enemy hands got hold of this scientific breakthrough who knows what mad discoveries they might make. Nor could he show it to the bug-headed scientist, the transformation was still unstable and showing him his head on a cockroach could cause his brain to explode.

Monger had no choice; he had to keep this cockroach out of sight of human eyes as well as the mad scientist, maybe later he could pitch an idea for a facility that could contain monsters. The captain slipped the plastic container under his jacket and made his way back to his car.

Back in the office, Monger opened a closet next to his desk and inside was a large tank, the tank contained the human-headed cockroach crawling around its customized environment, its moustache the same length as it was 50 years ago. Monger was surprised it had lived so long, maybe its long life was because of Dr Cockroach, it was something that he would probably never know.

Of course to save all the trouble hiding it he could have just squished it but the general would never mercilessly kill a life form, human or not. Monger leaned towards the tank and then pressed a switch inside the closet, the switch caused the tank light to flicker, normally a cockroach would scatter but not this one, when the light flickered the cockroach would rear up on its hind legs and then imitate the actions Dr Cockroach would do when doing one of his evil laughs. Monger was still a little freaked at the sight of a human-headed cockroach pretending to cackle.

He then closed the closet and returned to his desk, looking at the security cameras he saw Dr Cockroach laughing as usual at his Lego made atom bomb, "I don't know what's weirder, a bug-headed mad scientist or a human-headed mad cockroach?" he grunted.


	25. Story 21

**Idea by JaneAustenFan93.**

**

* * *

**

What if Susan featured in B.O.B's Big Break?

There was a brief flash and then the forms of Dr Cockroach and B.O.B fell to the ground, B.O.B picked himself up and then let out a massive belch, "…there you go! Is it game time now?"

Dr Cockroach had attempted to turn the blob into a living bomb in order to escape from Monger's prison, but the stupid goo had decided to join himself and Link in taking cover. Dr Cockroach shook the ringing out of his ears, he was sure they had all been killed in his atomic explosion, but he could hear the gentle whistle of grass. Looking around he saw they were in the back yard of a house; the mad scientist's antennas reached full attention.

"Leaping Linnaeus!" he cried, "We're in the outside world, we're free!"

Just then Link came scrambling out of the pool, rubbing his eyes madly, "Argh, chlorine in my eyes!"

"Link, it worked! My invention instead turned B.O.B into a living teleportation device!" the mad scientist brimmed with excitement.

"Goody gum drops," muttered the fish ape, "So where exactly are we?"

"Maybe the lady in there can help us?" said B.O.B, peering through the window of the house.

Dr Cockroach and Link quickly pulled the blob away from the window, "B.O.B, you must stay out of sight. If we are seen by any human being then they'll call the police, or even Monger, and we'll be locked up again!" the doc told him.

"Er…doc?" said Link, "You said teleportation didn't you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Link was now looking through the window, the woman was fast asleep in her bed with her back to them, on the far wall was a calendar, it showed the date.

"We're in the year 2009!"

Dr Cockroach's eyes went wider, if that was possible, pondering for a second he soon came to the conclusion, "Seems I've turned B.O.B into more than a teleporter, he's now a time machine as well!"

"Oh, is that what you got me for my birthday?" said B.O.B, excited.

"So, we've been 'free' for over forty years?" frowned Link.

"Seems so, perhaps Monger gave up looking for us in that time." said Dr Cockroach.

"If he's still alive." said Link.

Dr Cockroach then looked around to get an idea of where they were exactly, taking in a deep breath, "By the scent of the oxygen around these parts I'd say we're in a town in California," he then looked up at the clear night sky, "And it is about 5 o'clock in the morning."

"You have all the answers don't ya?" mocked Link. Just then the woman's bedroom light came on, followed by a chorus of screams. B.O.B almost joined in but the others covered his mouth.

"Great, now everyone's waking up, we'll be spotted for sure!" Link stressed.

"Quick, get onto the roof, they won't see us from there." said Doc.

The monsters climbed onto the roof and stayed still, they could hear the woman talking to several others and then switching on the television, they seemed to be listening to the weather report.

"I have an idea, stay here." Doc told the others. Using his cockroach abilities, he was able to scramble down the side of the building to the woman's window, he held back his antennas and briskly peered through the window, the brown haired woman was now talking to three others who all seemed to be wearing dresses.

A while later he returned up top, "Seems this woman's getting married today."

"And this helps us get out of here how?" asked Link.

"The ceremony is in a church just outside of this town, if we can somehow follow them then we'll find our way to freedom and world domination!" he began to cackle but Link slapped him round the mouth.

"So you say we stay here till they leave?" said Link.

"Ooh, is this a party game?" asked B.O.B.

"Yes, my dear gelatinous mass, this is a game of musical statues, you have to stay still till the occupants of this house leave the premises."

And so the three monsters stayed on the roof as the hours passed by, Link had drifted off to sleep, Dr Cockroach waited patiently and B.O.B hadn't moved an inch, determined to win the game.

As the midday sun shone, the brown haired woman and her party left the house, the sound of the door closing woke Link up with a start, Dr Cockroach motioned him to be quiet. "Ha, you lose!" smirked B.O.B.

"They're leaving, this is our chance!" said Doc.

As the woman stepped into her limo and drove off down the road, a catering van was parked close by. "Quick, into the van!" said Link.

The monsters jumped off the house and ran for the van, trying not to be spotted, Link opened the back and he and B.O.B hopped in. Dr Cockroach got into the driver's seat and began to hot wire the vehicle.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing?" called Link.

"Easy peasy!" said Doc. The van then screeched to life and Dr Cockroach began, very badly, to drive the catering van down the road, in pursuit of the limo.

* * *

Half hour later and the monsters had reached the church, the limo had been parked and all the wedding guests were inside. Dr Cockroach pulled up alongside the limo and called back to the others, "Alright back there? There is where we get off!"

"These people are gonna be suspicious when they see all their wedding food's been gulped by blue boy here!" called Link, "Can't we just stay in the van and continue onwards?"

"The fuel gauge is very low, however owns this van likes to keep his fuel tank next to empty!" sighed Doc, "Everybody out!"

The monsters scrambled out of the van, B.O.B's mouth covered in icing, "Oh that was the best birthday cake ever!"

"Ah swamp toads!" exclaimed Link, "Look over there!"

The monsters looked towards the green lawn in front of the church, there was a small gazebo and inside it was the brown haired woman in her wedding dress talking to a man who was most likely the groom.

"They're gonna see us! They're gonna see us!" panicked Link.

"No wait, there's a small line of trees over there, we can hide behind them!" said Doc.

"Hide and seek? I love that game!" said B.O.B.

The monsters crawled on their bellies, trying to avoid the two people from seeing them crawl across the lawn, fortunately the ground was hilly and his them from view long enough to dive behind the trees.

"Phew, this is getting stressful!" said Doc, wiping the sweat from his large head. B.O.B was peeking at the gazebo from behind his tree.

"The man's leaving, maybe he's given up looking for us?" said the blob.

"What about the woman?" asked Doc.

"The pretty lady is still there," said B.O.B.

Then there was a rumble of thunder, the monsters looked up into the sky, there wasn't a cloud, "If it's raining then that means people will be sheltering indoors, that gives us the chance to find a place to stay!" said Doc.

There was then a loud _boom _and the ground shook, "What the heck? That's not rain!" said Link.

"No, it was the big rock landing on the lady over there!" said B.O.B; he had seen the meteorite land on the bride whilst the others were looking at the sky.

Link and Doc joined B.O.B and saw the giant meteorite, hissing and smouldering on the ground, it seemed to be glowing green.

"Plundering Pluto's! A real asteroid! To study that would get me untold fortunes!" said Doc.

"Er doc, B.O.B just said it landed on the woman didn't he?" asked Link.

There was a brief pause. The monsters suddenly came to their senses and ran over to the giant space rock; by the time they had got there it had stopped glowing. B.O.B knocked on the rock like it was a door, "Wedding lady? Are you in there?"

"Of course she's in there and if we don't get this thing off her she'll be crushed!" yelled Doc.

"Alright, if we take different sides we might be able to lift this thing off her," instructed Link, "Okay, one, two, three…LIFT!"

With much effort, and a lot of curse words, the three monsters managed to lift the meteor rock off the ground. B.O.B moved his eye under rock to look for the woman, "She's sleeping!" he said.

"Is she still breathing?" strained Doc, slowly losing his grip on the asteroid.

"Yep." said B.O.B.

"Then let's get this rock away from here before it attracts any unwanted attention!" said Doc.

"Well wherever we're taking it, it had better not be far!" groaned Link, his scales becoming dehydrated.

The monsters quickly carried the meteor away from the woman. The bride eventually came too; she picked herself up, dizzy and dirty, and followed the sound of her mother's voice.

With even more effort, and a thousand more curse words, the monsters managed to get the space rock to a nearby farm, it looked deserted. "Here's as good a place as any, leave it here!" said Doc.

They dropped the meteor into the ground, the small impact made it break in several places until it looked like just any other ordinary rock. "Hmm, what a pity, the meteor seems to have become neutral, well bang goes that science opportunity!" sighed Doc.

"No one cares." grunted Link, holding his blistered hands in a small trough of water.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had!" exclaimed B.O.B, "Games, cake and presents, I love you guys!"

The blob embraced his friends and with a bright flash they had disappeared. A farmer emerged from his barn and saw a smouldering mark on his recently seeded patch, "Darn teenagers! You'd better not be in my field making out! Not in front of my seeds! Now scram!" bellowed Farmer Jeb.

The monsters were reintroduced to the cold metal surface of the prison floor,

Dr Cockroach got up and looked around, "Ah, it seems B.O.B unknowingly triggered his time travel abilities. Not to worry though, all we need to do is…"

B.O.B started to choke and then with one big burp, he threw up the cake Dr Cockroach had made for him. It was now twisted and corroded; B.O.B glowed a green colour then returned to his blue state. Link could tell by Doc's weary expression that B.O.B no longer possessed his teleportation abilities; they were now stuck in Monger's prison, again. B.O.B stared in wonder at the heap of metal,

"Ooh, is that for me?"


	26. Story 22

**Idea by Claws McDonald**

**

* * *

**

What if Gallaxhar's ship didn't blow up?

Gallaxhar pounded the dash board of his dis-functional escape pod, now that the Quantonium was no longer powering it the whole thing was stone dead with no way of powering it back up.

"Come on! COME ON!" he begged.

His ship was burning up all over, his clones had all been incinerated, the invasion was no longer possible and his precious Quantonium had been stolen (again) by the female carbon based life form known as Susan.

The computer was counting down to the self-destruct sequence.

"_FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE__…"_

Gallaxhar closed his eyes and covered his ears waiting for the big bang; he waited…and waited…

"_HMMM, NOTHING HAPPENED! MAYBE MY COUNT WASN'T NECESSARY!"_

Gallaxhar opened his eyes; he was still in one piece. He opened the escape pod and peered outside, his control room was still a mess from his tussle with Susan, but otherwise still intact.

"Computer, what happened? The ship didn't go kaboom!"

"_APOLOGIES, GALLAXHAR. IT SEEMS THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS…SELF-DESTRUCED." _

"Apologies? I, Gallaxhar, have escaped death and will now have my vengeance upon this world! MWAHAHA!"

"_HOW?" _

That was a good point, the ship was crippled, its weapons were burnt out and there were no clones left to invade the planet. Gallaxhar pondered for a few moments.

"_I'__M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER,"_

"Wait a minute! I'm thinking!" snapped Gallaxhar, "If we return to our own quadrant we should be able to find a galactic repair station and fix all the damage. Then we can return and retake my precious Quantonium, again!"

"_YOU KNOW THIS IS GONNA COST A FORTUNE?"_

"Ah don't worry; I'll just vaporize the repairmen when they're done, that way we get the job done for free."

"_SOUNDS SIMPLE ENOUGH."_

"Then computer, take us back to intelligent life, back to our home quadrant!"

* * *

Back on the ground the townsfolk of Modesto were cheering the monsters for stopping the invasion, the monsters were given a hero's welcome as Butterflyosaurus landed in the street and unloaded her passengers.

Link took in the applause and cheering by being as macho as he possibly could. This caused three girls to scream out loudly.

"Oh, great." He muttered, thinking he had scared them again.

But then the women jumped on him, smothering him in kisses. By the time the third one jumped on him he couldn't keep his balance and fell over, B.O.B just watched him as he toppled over.

General Monger walked up to his team of monsters, "Well done, monsters. A 99% victory."

Susan looked to the sky; she could just about see Gallaxhar's smoking ship slowly making its way back into space. She knew that someday that creepy alien squid would come back and try to take over the world again.

Then the sound of her parents pulled her back to the crowd, "Mom! Daddy!" she cried happily.

"Oh Susan," smiled her mother, "Ever since you were a baby I knew that someday you would…you know, save us all from an invasion from outer space!"

"Thank you, but it wasn't just me, mom," Susan said, placing her hand on the recently righted Link's back, nearly knocking him forward.

But before she could talk to them, a familiar figure in a brown suit with a cameraman behind him came shoving towards the front of the crowd.

"Susan!" Derek waved to his ex-fiancé.

"Derek?"

* * *

Gallaxhar continued laughing manically as his ship slowly rose higher into the sky, the computer was getting agitated until it noticed something.

"_ER…GALLAXHAR?"_

"Not now, computer. I'm laughing!" said Gallaxhar.

"_SIR, THIS IS IMPORTANT!"_

"Oh alright, what is it?"

"_YOU KNOW WHEN THE SUSAN LIFEFORM CRASHED THE WINDSCREEN?_

"Yes, what of it…?"

Gallaxhar's question was answered by a loud cracking noise; he looked over and saw that the large hole in the window was now making more and more cracks until the whole panel was like a crazy paving.

"_SEEMS YOU FORGOT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THERE ARE HOLES IN SPACESHIPS."_

"Oh asteroids!" huffed Gallaxhar as the window blew out and the control room became like a vacuum cleaner, sucking everything in it out of the window.

Gallaxhar held on as long as he could but finally lost his grip and flew out the window, he screamed as he plummeted back towards the earth, he knew he was gonna splat all over the place when he hit ground.

* * *

"Goodbyeeeeeeee, Derek!" announced Susan as she flicked him into the air.

Derek screamed as he somersaulted overhead and began to fall to the earth, Susan leaned towards to B.O.B.

"B.O.B, could you er…?"

The blob positioned himself and caught Derek before regurgitating him out, B.O.B cast a disapproving look over him, "Derek, you are…"

Before he could finish, something else landed on him, he spat it out onto Derek who crumpled to the floor again. The crowd gasped as B.O.B had spat out the alien Gallaxhar who had managed to fall right on top of B.O.B.

Gallaxhar opened his eyes and saw he wasn't dead, he was covered in goop but he was still alive.

"I'm alive? I'm alive! I'M ALIVEEEEEEEE!"

"Indeed, now I think a few billion people would like a word with you." Smirked Monger.

Gallaxhar looked around, he'd landed in the middle of a crowd who were all staring daggers at him, and to his right were the monsters all glaring at him. Now he wished he had gone splat all over the pavement.

"Flagnod."

* * *

**Please review on this and my other stories. cheers.**


	27. Story 23

**Idea by Claws McDonald**

**

* * *

**

What if the monsters didn't destroy the robot probe?

Susan pushed against the alien robot's pincers as it tried to crush the life out of her. Slowly she managed to prize them open, revealing herself to the open world again. Her friends stared in disbelief.

"Wow!" exclaimed Link.

Quickly, Susan stepped out of the robot's grasp, keeping the pincers wide open. The robot thrust forward knocking Susan off her feet, then she heard the sound of tyre squeal, the robot had crushed the side of the bridge and the people still in their cars were skidding towards the edge.

Before the first cars fell in, Susan stuck her leg over and blocked the gap, preventing the cars from falling into the sea. She now had to keep a giant robots pincer at bay as well as stopping dozens of vehicles from plummeting.

The monsters just stood there and watched the scene unfolding, forgetting they were supposed to be helping; "Wow, you're doing great!" cheered B.O.B, giving her two thumbs up.

"I'M DOING EVERYTHING!" she yelled at them.

"Not for long," Link told her, "Come on, guys! Let's take this thing down!"

Link jumped over cars and dived at the probe, a bright flash sent the fish ape flying back and landing onto a car roof, he slid off and hit the ground.

"A deflector shield? Typical!" tutted Dr Cockroach.

Link collapsed unconscious next to B.O.B as the mad scientist began to scramble up Susan's back, along her arm and then down the arm of the probe until he reached its mouth, the grinding equipment working furiously to mince something.

"You can't crush a cockroach! MWAHAHA!" he told the machine.

He dived in and was instantly spun around with the grinding drills, thrown up into the air as the jaws moved up and down and finally tossed into the back of the mouth where there was a hatch that led to the head.

Susan was struggling, the probe was destroying more of the bridge and she was running out of foot hold.

Dr Cockroach reached the robots electronic brain, it was a shiny sphere with large cables sticking in it via sockets, ahead was a monitor that showed the view from the probes' eye. Dr Cockroach removed two of the cables and prepared to connect them, "Right…all right…here we go!"

Putting the two cables together created a shower of sparks that sent the Doc flying to the back of the head, the sparks then faded and stopped.

Outside, Susan found the probe's persistence was fading, she found herself slowly pushing the pincer away from her, the drone stepped back and its eye was now half-closed like it was sedated. Using the distraction, Susan scooped up the cars and placed them on the secure part of the bridge, the people hastily drove away as Susan stood up and looked at the probe, it just stood there staring at her with its half open eye.

"_Hello? Can anybody hear me?"_

Susan saw that the voice was coming from the probe; it was Dr Cockroach's voice.

"I can hear you, doctor. What happened?" she called.

"_I managed to hack into the machine__s central processing unit and sent a pulse through its primary systems,"_ Dr C's voice emanated through speakers in the robots mouth.

"He switched it off in other words." Said B.O.B.

Link came scrambling next to Susan and the blob, he still felt woozy from the deflector shield, "What I miss?"

"_Well my finned friend, I believe I've stopped the probe!"_ called Dr C. _"I've found a bunch of other controls including a communicator which I'm using to talk to you now!"_

"So now what? Do we get our freedom now?" Susan asked hopefully.

Butterflyosaurus screeched in agreement, "That's right, buddy" Link said to his friend, "No more metal walls!"

Then the probe began to sway from left to right, with Dr Cockroach calling out his apologies.

"Doc! What the heck are ya doin?" yelled Link as the probe narrowly missed punching the bridge.

"_I, er,__ found the manual control unit and thought I could drive this thing out of the water remotely…I don't think it's working properly!"_

"Ya think?"

The monsters dived out the way as the robot swung wildly. Dr Cockroach frantically tried numerous buttons to make the alien contraption stop, finally he found the off switch and the probe froze on the spot.

"Goodness sake, Doc! Just get the hell outta there!" Link shouted.

"_Alright, alright, I'm coming! Just let me find the switch that opens the door!"_

Dr Cockroach looked at the variety of switches, not knowing which one was the escape button. Finally he found a button that showed an image of something coming out of the probes head.

"_That must be the emergency exit_?" the mad scientist thought.

With confidence and certainty he pressed it and then all hell broke loose, the room turned red with flashing lights and an alarm rang out. Dr Cockroach looked on the monitor and saw the top of the head was opening but it wasn't an escape route…

…it was a missile!

"Oh boy!" the bug man gulped.

The missile roared to life and shot out of the head in a cloud of smoke and flame, the missile roared higher and higher into the sky until it was out of sight.

The monsters stared in horror at what they had just seen, then they saw Dr Cockroach scramble from the top of the robot.

"Doctor, what have you done? You've just fired a nuclear missile!" cried Susan.

"Yes, well…erm, that was an accident, but before you say anything else I just checked the weapons systems and they weren't set correctly. Meaning that the missile just went up into space, it isn't going to hit the earth."

The monsters heaved a sigh of relief, "So where's it goin?" asked B.O.B.

* * *

In deep space, Gallaxhar was in his ship, he had been watching footage from the probe but then the feed had cut out, leaving just a snowy screen. He suspected that he had signal interference, "Knew I should have paid for the deluxe satellite pack." He grumbled.

_ATTENTION GALLAXHER! __OBJECT APPROACHING AT MAXIMUM SPEED!_ Sounded the ship computer.

"Aah, that must be the probe now. It will have my precious Quantonium on board and then I shall rule…"

_ER…GALLAXHAR?_

"Not now,…my precious Quantonium on board and then I shall rule all of the universe and then…"

_ERR…GALLAXHAR?_

"For the love of space balls! What is it?"

_I DON'T THINK THAT'S THE PROBE APPROACHING! MORE __LIKE SOMETHING FROM THE PROBE!_

Gallaxhar looked out the window and saw the item approaching, it was certainly smaller than the probe, it was then the alien overlord realised it was the missile that all probes carry as a last resort, and it was heading straight for the control room!

"Son of a squidling!" groaned Gallaxhar.

The rocket hit the control room with a tremendous bang, it set off a chain reaction that engulfed the entire ship and blew it to pieces.

Back on earth, the monsters had lost all sight of the missile, wherever it went it wasn't coming back. Dr Cockroach had finally managed to control the probe properly and successfully parked it on the shore away from the Golden Gate Bridge.

The monsters sat on the probes large foot, waiting for General Monger to pick them up and decide what to do with the giant robot.

Susan looked up at the clear blue sky, "Where do you think that missile went?"

"Who cares? It probably ran out of juice and is floating harmlessly through space now." said Link. "I'd like to know what Monger's gonna do with this over-sized tin can,"

"Probably dismantle it and see what makes it tick." said Dr Cockroach.

"Shame, this could be a cool piece of kit to own in emergencies," said Link, "Wonder if Monger would let us keep it?"

"Oh Oh Oh! Can I keep Mr Robot? Please Please Please!" B.O.B begged his friends.


	28. Story 24

**A quick story with idea by Qille.**

**

* * *

**

What if Dr Cockroach was blown up?

"You can't crush a cockroach!" Dr Cockroach laughed manically at the probes knowing teeth before him.

Full of confidence, he leaped into the machine, narrowly avoiding being sliced up by the grinding drills that were crushing up cars. After several tense moments he made it to the back of the mouth and began to work his way up.

Finally he reached the central processing unit, a large silver ball with wires in it and a front monitor showing what the probe could see, it was still involved its arm wrestle with Susan.

Dr Cockroach found two cables that seemed to the primary power outlets; removing them he then held them so they were facing each other, ready to connect them.

"Right…okay…here we go!"

He put the two wires together.

_KABOOM!_

The head of the probe blew to pieces, when the smoke cleared there was nothing left from the neck up, the probe tilted back and landed with a mighty splash into the river. The monsters gathered round the side of the bridge and looked down at the wrecked robot; B.O.B's eye looked everywhere frantically.

"Where's Doc?" he asked.

"Come on," said Susan, "We gotta find him!"

Link had just regained consciousness and saw his friends climbing over the side of the bridge into the river.

"Wha-?" he said, disorientated, "A pool party? Wait for me!"

* * *

Dr Cockroach groggily opened his eyes and his focus slowly returned with the image of General Monger watching over him, "How ya doin, bug man?"

"Ugh, like I was caught in the middle of a massive explosion!" he groaned.

"Well, that's a coincidence, seeing as how you _were_ caught in a massive explosion!"

Dr Cockroach eyes were wide open, he suddenly remembered putting the two cables together and then a bright light.

"I know you wanted yer freedom and all, but I wasn't expecting such extremities!" said the general.

"What about the others? How long have I been out?"

"You've been comatose for about four days and don't worry, everyone else is fine, you on the other hand…" Monger paused.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

Monger took a deep breath, "No one could have survived an explosion like that, but since you made yourself half cockroach you were able to escape, though not in one piece…"

"One piece?" Dr Cockroach tried to move but for some reason his body wouldn't survive.

"…that's the thing about bugs, they can survive even without a body!"

Dr Cockroach seriously wanted to get up and see what had happened but it was if he was pinned to the hospital bed by an unknown force.

Monger continued, "When the others found you, your body was burnt to literally nothing and your head, kind of…wasn't connected to it anymore."

"Y-you mean I'm now just a head on a bed?"

"Not exactly, I am my scientists and technicians work endlessly to try and put you back on your feet," he grabbed a mirror and held in over Dr Cockroach's body so he could see, "…and wullah!"

Dr Cockroach nearly choked back, he now had a robot body that was the same size and build as his human body, it looked like it had been made out of scrap metal.

"Cost us six million dollars to make this new body for you," said Monger.

"Looks more like it cost six cents to me!" cried Dr Cockroach, "I can't even move!"

"Oh wait, I haven't switched it on yet!" laughed Monger.

"This thing has an ON switch? Next you'll be telling me this thing has an inbuilt alarm clock?"

Monger opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind. He flipped a switch on the shoulder and the robot body came to life, Doc could feel again and he had full control of his movements again, he sat up and held his new hands in front of him, they were thin and looked flimsy. His head also felt a little loose, like if he leaned left he could feel his head lean further.

He got off the bed and tried to stand up, it was like standing on ice, his legs wobbled all over the place. Monger quickly steadied him, "This may take a bit of getting used to but at least you got yer freedom!" he said.

Dr Cockroach thought to himself, as soon as he got back to his lab he would have to make a new body himself, he now looked like a reject for C-3P0.

"Ginormica and the others are waiting in the jet, we'll be dropping you all off at her home town of Modesto." Monger told him.

Dr Cockroach walked towards the door and was about to leave when the general coughed, "Er, you might want to stay away from fridge magnets in future!"

"Let me guess, they'll suddenly come on to me if I get to close?"

"Nah, I just think fridge magnets are silly, although you might be magnetic I don't know, we haven't tested that."

"Greeeat, well thanks for the new body, sir. I promise I will take good care of it…"

He walked out the hospital room and closed it behind him, then muttered to himself, "…with a power drill and several hammers!"


	29. Story 25

**Idea by Ultimate-Kowalski-Luvr.**

**Note: I have never watched Penguins of Madagascar before and I last saw Madagascar years ago so apologies if anything in this doesn't meet expectations.**

**

* * *

**

What if the monsters met the Madagascar penguins?

There was a bright flash and the three monsters landed face first on the cold, hard floor. Link peeled his face off the concrete and looked around, the sky was dark but there were lights everywhere, disorientated, he tripped over Dr Cockroach and was back on the floor again.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Doc, please tell me we've transported somewhere safe this time!"

Doc picked himself up and brushed his lab coat down, looking around, his antennas went up high, "New York city! This most definitely is the big apple!"

"There are apples here? Oh boy!" said B.O.B.

"I'd say we've teleported into the city zoo, all these enclosures are for the animals," said Doc.

"Great, from one prison to another!" groaned Link.

"You three," came a voice, "Which continent do you hail from?"

The monsters looked around; the voice had come from the nearest enclosure, looking over the railing they saw four penguins staring at them, the second shortest stepped forward and squinted his sapphire-blue eyes at them, "You speaking the English?" it said.

The monsters just stood there for a second with mouths open, "Did…that penguin just speak?" asked Doc.

The penguins suddenly moved up to the fence and stood on each other's shoulders till the speaking one was looking Doc in the face, "This penguin can hear too!"

"Err, Skipper?" said the shortest penguin, "I don't think these are animals!"

"Well they're definitely not humans either, Private!" said Skipper, "Maybe they're some kind of hideous mutants from the sewers?"

Link, not taking the insult, simply poked Skipper and the tower of penguins toppled over. But the penguins performed aerobatics and landed safely on the ground, posing in a ninja style.

"You want a piece, little fishy?" said Skipper, "Come and get it!"

Link was about to step in when Doc held him back, "Link, we did not escape from monster prison to fight penguins!"

"Wait a second, your telling me that you three are monsters?" asked Skipper.

"Yes, I am Dr Cockroach; I used a device that ingeniously…"

"Accidentally." Link muttered.

"..turned our friend B.O.B here into a living transmat device!"

"Hi, I'm B.O.B!" said the blob.

"A transmat device?" said Skipper, he turned to the tallest penguin, "Kowalski, is this possible?"

"By the evidence that they are here I would say that they are telling the truth. But it seems unstable, seeing what it's done to the blue one there, he's completely melted!"

"I've always looked like this!" B.O.B protested.

"Alright, alright!" Skipper cut in, "Intros over, the sun will be up soon and the zoo will open shortly after, you three need a place to hide!"

"Pingu here's right. We can't go into the city, we'll never get anywhere without being spotted!" said Link.

"Rico, check the perimeter, make sure the zoo staff have not yet arrived!" said Skipper.

The fourth penguin saluted and waddled over to a bowl with a fish bone in it, sliding it aside was a deep hole, Rico jumped down it and the bowl covered the hole up again.

"Right, you three weirdo's are gonna have to stay here for a while, you can use King lemur boy's old turf. It hasn't been used since he got, accidentally, transferred to another zoo. It's been dormant for ages and there's plenty of space there for you to hide, but before you go there'll be a number of things you'll need to know around here. Kowalski, pad." Said Skipper.

Kowalski revealed a pad and pen out of nowhere and prepared to take notes.

"First, when the bell rings, it's show time. Just smile and wave at the people, if they throw anything at you, under no circumstances do you throw it back," Skipper momentarily looked at Private, "Secondly, ignore the chimpanzees,"

"Why's that?" asked Link.

"They're rude, plain and simple. And lastly of all, don't go into the sewers!"

B.O.B was scared at this warning; he nearly jumped when Rico emerged from the hole giving the all clear.

Kowalski ripped off the paper he'd been writing on and handed it to Dr Cockroach, "Memorise it." He said.

Dr Cockroach looked at the paper, there was nothing on it, it was just a bunch of scribbling. Dr Cockroach didn't say anything; he was foolish enough to believe that a penguin could write anyway.

"Right Doc," said Skipper, "Take Fish-boy and Bubble-gum there with you to the lemur enclosure and try not to attract any attention!"

The monsters slowly walked away from the penguins towards the lemur enclosure, "What you think?" B.O.B asked his friends.

"I'm thinkin we're screwed!" said Link.

* * *

The next few days were touch and go, most of the visitors didn't go near the lemur enclosure because they knew it was empty. But when some did go near it, the monsters had to hide, Link hid in a bush, Dr Cockroach in an empty wooden hut and B.O.B pretending to be water in an empty pool.

After the zoo closed for the night and the staff went home, the monsters emerged from their hiding places. Link peeled leaves and twigs from his scales as Dr Cockroach emerged from his hut, starting to smell a bit like it.

The penguins emerged from a hole in the ground and stood in formation as Skipper walked up to Dr Cockroach with a fish under his flipper, "We understand you're short of food supplies?"

"Well, _we_ are," said Link, "Doc just goes foraging through the bins each night!"

"It's such a waste what people throw away!" Doc said.

"Well we've got a ton of fish we've been keeping in reserve when we were making our escape plans, just in case food was scarce on the outside. Anyways, we thought you might like a fishy?"

Link took the fish Skipper offered and bit the head off it, Private started to feel sick and covered his mouth, then the fish ape swallowed the rest, "That (burp) hit the spot!" said Link.

"That is repulsive!" said Doc as he quietly nibbled on an old newspaper.

"Anyways, the main reason we're here is cos we think we might have an idea to help you with your escape plan. Kowalski?"

Kowalski waddled up to the monsters and placed a visitor's map of the zoo, "Okay, you three are here,"

He placed a piece of blue tack, another fish and a cockroach on the lemur section. The cockroach tried to escape but Rico quickly flattened it into the map with a stick.

"Nice job, Rico." Said Skipper, "You were saying, Kowalski?

"And the outside of the city is here," he placed his flipper on the grass off the map.

"We know that," sighed Dr Cockroach, "What's your point?"

"You said your blue rubber ball there can teleport you places?"

"I can? Amazing!" exclaimed B.O.B.

"Yes he can," grumbled Link, "But he keeps sending us to the wrong places and the wrong times!"

"And we don't know how he can actually trigger a teleportation." Added Dr Cockroach.

"Aah, we have worked that one out!" said Skipper, "We get your blue booger there goin again and you three can make your escape to freedom!"

"You can? How did you manage to work it out?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"We are quite capable or working out something that doesn't work." Kowalski said sternly, "Now, if you two will place your hands on blue boys head?"

Link and Dr Cockroach did so, placing their hands on top of B.O.B, "Ooh, is this a game?" the blob asked excitedly.

"So now what?" asked Link, "How do you make B.O.B do his teleporter thing?"

"Like this," Kowalski waddled up to B.O.B and began waking him with his stick.

"That's it?" spluttered Dr Cockroach, "That's your great plan for getting us out of…"

_FZIIIIT!_

With a bright flash the three monsters disappeared, leaving only a smouldering patch of where they originally stood.

"Mission accomplished, boys!" Skipper said triumphantly.

From the other side of the zoo, two chimpanzees had watched the whole scenario; one used sign language to the other, "Couldn't agree with you more, Phil. What a bunch of weirdo's!"

* * *

The monsters landed with a thud on the floor, B.O.B reformed and laughed, "That was fun!"

Link looked around as Dr Cockroach muttered from the floor, "Wow, guess those tuxedo-wearing chickens really did know what they were doing?"

"Oh yeah, they did," Link grumbled, "They've sent us right back to prison!"

Dr Cockroach got up and looked around, they were back in the cold metal cells of Area 52 and they could see Monger approaching on his jet pack, "B.O.B, quickly, teleport us out of here again!"

B.O.B let out a massive belch of green energy, it was the energy that had made him capable of teleporting after eating the cake bomb, after tasting the burp he looked at his friends, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh forget it." Groaned Dr Cockroach as he rested his head in his hand.

Back at the zoo, the penguins were returning to their enclosure, "I'm gonna miss those, guys." said Private.

"Me too, Private." Said Skipper, "But they're gone now and we won't be seeing anything like that again…"

A rumble of thunder and a bright flash appeared over the middle of the zoo, then a blue looking human with a large head landed face first onto the floor, along with what appeared to be a fish floating inside a robotic body, slowly they got up.

"Er, sir. I don't think your genius invention worked properly." Said the fish-robot.

"Drat it!" said Megamind.


	30. Story 26

**Idea by Qille**

**

* * *

**

What if Link lost his memory?

Susan picked herself up off the road and looked out to the sea, the robot was now lying on its back with its head now removed from its body. The bridge itself was now completely demolished from end to end, only a few cables were lift that connected them.

Insectosaurus shook its head as it regained consciousness after its hypnotism, Dr Cockroach staggered over to the edge of the bridge, slightly singed form his zapping, Link was slowly waking up and B.O.B joined the others whilst rubbing his aching stomach which was now full of concrete dividers.

Susan peered over the edge and saw that the robot was defeated, she had done it, she had stopped the giant robot. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, she turned to her friends, "Is everyone okay?"

Insectosaurus roared in response.

"I'm about 95% intact, my dear." Said Doc.

"I'm great, when's lunch?" asked B.O.B.

"I'm great, when's lunch?" asked Link.

The monsters turned to their scaly friend, he was standing in a weird pose, as if he was all floppy.

"Er, Link? Are you okay?" asked Susan.

"Who's Link? I'm B.O.B." said Link.

"Oh dear, he's lost his memory," said Doc, "He thinks he's someone else!"

"Wait, if you're me and Link's not you, then…who am I?" B.O.B began to whine.

"You're B.O.B, B.O.B," Susan reassured him, "Link doesn't remember who he is."

"Hitting the force field must have done it," Doc theorized, "A good whack on the head might restore him."

"What's a whack? Can I eat it?" Link said eagerly, both he and B.O.B began drooling.

"Geez, one of them is enough," muttered Doc as he picked up a small piece of metal and walked up to Link. "Now Link, my boy, this is gonna hurt!"

With a loud clang, Doc whacked Link hard on the head, Susan cringed at the sound. Link staggered back clutching his head, soon though he straightened up and looked at Doc.

"Feeling better?" he asked the fish ape.

"Positively," Link said in a British accent, "though I believe if you had hit my head precisely 14 percent harder you could have caused severe damage to my cerebellum, and that's just not cricket is it?"

"Oh crumbs," Doc sank his head into his hands, "Please tell me I don't sound like that?"

"Doc, what did you do?" gasped Susan, "You've turned him into you!"

"Don't worry, I'll fix it!" B.O.B called, picking up the metal bar and whacking Link round the head again.

"Ouch, B.O.B, that hurt, don't you know it's rude to hit a girl?" Link scolded, the monsters then looked at Susan.

"Oh for goodness sake," now it was Susan's turn to bury her head in her hand.

"I'm meant to be getting married to Derek and I can't do that if I'm covered in bruises can I?" Link said.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said B.O.B, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh my molecules and neutrons," groaned Doc, taking the bar from B.O.B's hand, he began whacking Link again and again till he got the right personality.

_BANG! _

"Ow! Damn Doc, that's no way to hit your General!"

_BANG!_

"ROAR! SCREECH! ROAR!"

_BANG!_

"Ow! And in today's leading news stories…"

_BANG!_

"Ow! When you're finished with that can I have it for lunch?"

_BANG! _

"Ow! Geez, Doc, what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Link? Is that you?" the mad scientist asked.

"Course it's me, who do you think I am?" Grumbled Link as he rubbed his aching head, "Ugh, why'd you hit me with a pipe?"

Dr Cockroach quickly threw the pipe away as he couldn't think of an excuse, he looked to Susan for help. Susan quickly thought of a convincing lie for him, "Er, he thought he saw another robot about to attack you!"

"But I was mistaken," Doc said quickly, "My bad!"

"Yeah, whatever," Link muttered, slowly he staggered over to where the robot probe was originally before he blacked out "Alrighty, let's take this thing down…"

_CLANG!_

A piece of bridge fell on top of him, knocking him out cold again.


	31. Story 27

**A sort idea by JaneAustenFan93**

**

* * *

**

What if Derek and Susan reconciled at the end?

Butterflyosaurus touched down in Susan's home street, offloading her passengers down her wing and into the waiting crowd of people, Link was soon pounced on by female admirers, too many to carry and sent him onto his back.

"Susie-Q!" came a familiar voice.

"DADDY!" Susan beamed.

Susan knelt down to her parents as they made their way to the front of the cheering crowd; her mother was close to tears.

"Oh Susan, ever since you were baby I knew that someday you would…you know, save us all from an invasion from outer space!" her mom smiled.

Her husband looked at her.

"Thank you," breathed Susan as she placed her hand on Link's shoulder, "But it wasn't just me, mom!"

Just then Susan saw a familiar figure making his way through the crowd; he looked a shadow of his former self as Derek made his way to the front of the crowd and looked up at Susan.

"Derek?"

"Hey Susan, I thought long and hard about what happened between us, and I want you to know…I'm truly sorry."

"You…you are?"

"Course, last night when we parted, as I made my way out of the studio all I could hear was the sound of you crying, what I had said kept replaying in my head, by the time I got out of the building you had already gone, I couldn't tell you how much I regret saying those terrible things!"

"You really mean that?" Susan said hopefully, her friends were still eyeing him, in case this was all some kind of stunt.

"Your friends don't have to worry," Derek reassured her.

"We're not worrying at all," muttered Link, "We just don't believe you!"

"Look, I know it was my obsession with my job and the dream of becoming a big time news anchor that ended things between us, which is why as of last night…I have quit my job and the offer of evening anchor at Fresno!"

Susan and the others all stared at him in amazement, "But…but that was gonna be your big break! You said it really mattered to you!"

"Yes I did, but instead it blinded me to what truly mattered, all that job did was make me think I was some kind of big shot, but I was wrong. So…do you forgive me?"

Her friends looked up to her, to see what her decision was, "We can't go back to the way we were before…but in a way that's a good thing, we can start off afresh, a new life for both of us,"

"So does that mean…?"

Susan picked him up and kissed him, "I forgive you, Derek Dietl."

She then stood up with Derek still in her hands; she looked back at her family and friends, "We need to talk things through in private, will you excuse us?"

"Sure go ahead, Susie-Q." said her father.

Susan then proceeded to walk down the street away from the crowd, as the pair walked into the sunset, B.O.B suddenly slid in front of the crowd and yelled at them.

"Is that it? Is this how you're gonna end things between us, Derek? DEREK!" the blob turned away from them when he knew they couldn't hear him, "You're a two timing jerk." He sniffed.

Dr Cockroach rolled his eyes and handed him a plate of Jell-O, "Here you go, you fool."

B.O.B suddenly perked up and slid over to the desert, taking the plate out of the doc's hands and holding it in front of him, "Hey, how you doin?"


	32. Story 28

**Now Qille had quite a few ideas but writers block kept getting the better of me. (Damn you WB) So I put some of Qille's ideas together to make this. **

**

* * *

**

What if Dr Cockroach's machine went evil?

"Throw the switch, doctor," Susan told him, "But don't do the laugh!"

"Now you're going to feel a slight pinch in the brain, MWAHA…sorry!" Dr Cockroach pressed down the switches on the toaster and his invention of junk started to buzz with electricity.

Dr Cockroach looked on in satisfaction as the cables connected to Susan's face began to glow green.

"It's working! IT'S WORKING! HAH HAH!"

Suddenly two green bolts of energy shot from Susan's face, snaked along the cables and into the mad scientist's machine. The machine suddenly glowed a bright colour of green as well; it shuddered and shook, then let out what could be mistaken for a scream.

The monsters stepped back in alarm as the machine shut down and Susan toppled over, the process having taken its toll.

Link and B.O.B rushed over to their friend as Doc inspected his now smouldering device.

"Susan? Wakey, way-key!" B.O.B stared right into Susan's face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her friends staring at her, "Am I small again?"

"Nope, you're not." Link said bluntly.

Susan sat up, peeling the electrodes off her face, she saw the Doc examining his machine, "What went wrong, Doc?"

"Whatever made you this way is pretty powerful stuff, the machine only took a small sample off you and it overloaded."

"That was a small sample?" spluttered Link, "It was as if it got hit by a lightning strike!"

The machine started glowing again, and this time it started to move. "Jiminy Crickets! It's alive!"

"What do you mean it's alive?" asked Susan.

"That stuff in you has mutated the device and given it life," Doc explained, he leaned closer to it, "I wonder if it's intelligent?"

The device dissembled itself and spun round like a twister, it then attached itself to Dr Cockroach's head. Doc tried to get the stuff off but it was stuck fast, he wrestled as hard as he could but then went still, his friends watched in alarm.

"Doc, are you okay?" murmured B.O.B.

Doc suddenly looked up, giving everyone a start, his eyes were now glowing yellow, the device had now become a sort of helmet, made out of junk. He laughed manically as normal, but now there was an electronic sound to his voice.

"Finally! The machine now has its chance to show the world what it is truly capable!" Doc said.

"Doc, what are-?"

Link was swiftly kicked to the ground, Doc had lunged at him and done a ninja kick on him, Susan brought her hands to her mouth in shock, "Doctor, what's happened to you?"

"I'm not that bulbous fool, you overgrown Neanderthal!" said Doc, "Your bodily element has given me, the machine, life and now I can bond with any life form and begin my conquest of the planet!"

"What's he talking about?" asked B.O.B.

"What I'm saying is: Bye!" Doc suddenly legged it, running for the door. His helmet shot a laser that cut through the door and he jumped through the hole.

"We gotta stop him before he hurts himself!" Susan stood up.

"Him? He just kicked me in the breakfast sack!" groaned Link, holding his stomach.

"That thing on Doc's head needs to be taught a lesson!" said B.O.B, "Follow me!"

B.O.B slipped up to the hole and oozed through. Link and Susan walked up to the door, the hole was too small for them, Insecto growled in concern.

"You stay here, buddy," said Link, "In case he comes back!"

Insecto growled in agreement.

Susan placed her fingers in the hole and lifted the door up, high enough for her and Link to slip under.

The facility was strangely quiet, though the monsters weren't usually allowed to free roam so they didn't know if it was always like this.

After a short time, the monsters entered an enormous hanger filled with large carrier jets, "If Doc gets hold of one of these planes, that machine will be able to escape!" said Susan.

"I don't think so," said B.O.B.

"What makes you say that?" asked Link.

"He's on the floor over there." Said B.O.B, pointing to a figure on the floor.

The monsters ran over to the body, it was indeed Dr Cockroach, but he longer had the machine on his head.

"Well…where is it?" asked B.O.B.

Susan used her new found height to look at afar distance, she couldn't see any device crawling around, "It's here somewhere, I know it!"

"What's going on here?" Monger suddenly appeared on his jet pack, "How did you four get outta your cells?"

"Well, you see General, it's like this…" Link began to explain, then Dr Cockroach began to cough.

"Doc? Are you 'you' again?" B.O.B said.

"Yes, it's me, that thing wanted to use a jet to fly out of here, but it requires the flight codes that I don't possess, so it left me…"

"…And found someone who did!" said Monger, the mutant device suddenly crawled over his head and became a helmet just like before, the General's eyes glowed yellow as he swooped for one of the jets.

"So long, suckers!" sneered Monger.

Susan quickly reached out and grabbed the general round his waist, her tight grip broke his jetpack, "Hey, let go of me, you big bimbo!"

Offended by this, Susan, forgetting it was the machine talking and not Monger, threw the general into the side of another jet, his jetpack fell to pieces as he slid to the floor. Realizing what she had done, Susan ran over to the general just in time for him to get up and somersault into the air, kicking her in the chin, she stumbled back and crashed onto another jet, leaving a large dent in it.

"Well this body may lack the brainpower than my previous host, but it certainly has more fight in it!" said Monger as he prepared to take on Link.

Dr Cockroach was still regaining his strength after his possession as B.O.B helped him up, the two saw Link and Monger toss each other all over the place, just when they thought one was getting the upper hand, the other would suddenly counter.

The two continued fighting out of the hangar and down the corridors, B.O.B, a giddy Susan and a disorientated Dr Cockroach made after them.

The two wrestlers then ended up on the conveyer belt that slowly exited onto the cavern wall that surveyed the prison cells, the others just missed them and had to catch the next moving platform.

As they passed Insecto's empty cell, Link finally got the general in a head lock, "Face it Monger or whatever you are now, you're not as strong as me!"

"Maybe you're right!" said Monger, the device left the general's head and fused to Link's.

The monsters on the platform behind witnessed the transference, "Oh not again!" groaned Susan, as Link's evil laughs echoed through the cavern.

The now possessed Link jumped off at the next tunnel and ran for the main corridor that led to the main exit silo. Susan, B.O.B, the recovering Doc and now a woozy Monger gave chase till they reached the last door that led to the exit, Link looked around but there were no controls to open them.

"Give it up, you evil pizza box!" B.O.B shouted, "There's no escape!"

"Those doors are remotely operated, they won't open for you!" Monger added, still struggling to stay upright.

Link looked around and saw a vent right next to the door, the mutant device got an idea, "Maybe my current body can't escape through here, but I'm thinking there is something that can!" Link smirked at B.O.B.

Susan saw what he meant, "B.O.B get out of the way!"

The device left Link and bonded to B.O.B's body, the fish ape felt like he was suffering the world's worst hangover as the device altered to fit the blobs head.

"What's it doing?" asked B.O.B.

"It's trying to take control of you, B.O.B. You have to get it off!" Susan told him.

But the device didn't seem to be succeeding in its takeover of B.O.B. It began to vibrate and smoke as the faint screams could be heard coming from it.

"Of course," Dr Cockroach clicked his fingers, "The device needs a mind in order to survive and move. But B.O.B doesn't have a mind, his empty headedness is suffocating it!"

He was right, the device let out one final cry then fell to the floor like the pile of junk it was before, the monsters gathered round the rubbish. "Did I kill it?" asked B.O.B.

"Yep, seems brains really are overrated!" said Susan.

B.O.B stood proudly at his uniqueness. Then Monger walked up to them, "I'm not gonna pretend to know what that was all about, but you four had better get back to your cells before I have you all sedated. Leave the rubbish; I'll have the janitors clean it up."

The monsters turned and shuffled off back to their cells, "Sorry I didn't succeed in shrinking you, my dear." Dr Cockroach said to Susan.

"It's okay, Doc. We'll try again tomorrow." She said.

Link and B.O.B stared at the two of them, "No you bloody will not!" they said together.


	33. Story 29

**Boy has this been gathering dust!**

**(Blows) *Cough***

**Anyways, this idea is from Claws McDonald.**

* * *

**What if Susan went on a rampage?**

"You have to face facts, Susan. And don't crush me for saying this. But I'm not looking to get married and spend the rest of my life in someone else's shadow. And you're casting a pretty big shadow. I'm sorry it's over."

As Derek turned to leave, Susan's mind kept replaying his words to see if there was some other meaning to them. Derek opened the fire exit door and looked at her.

"Good luck, Susan."

He closed the door behind him.

There was no other meaning; he meant every word he had said. Now the words repeating in her head were now breaking her heart piece by piece. She rested her head against the building, tears beginning to form. The more Derek's words repeated in her mind the more it was like him laughing at her, every time the conversation played over Derek seemed to be more cruel and heartless. He may be smaller than her but he really acted as if he was looking down at her like she was the crud on his shoe and the sound of him laughing at her started to echo in her mind then the image of him laughing and pointing at her like she was a joke.

Susan's sadness was slowly fading as her insides grew hotter, Derek's words no longer crushed her, they made her angry, she poured her heart out to him and he stomped it flat.

As Derek walked down the stairs, no regrets with what he had said to Susan, the whole building began to shake. The weatherman lost his footing and fell the last few steps.

"DEREK!"

Derek picked himself up, the sound of crumbling walls and smashing windows filled the air. Susan was tearing the building apart looking for him.

The stairs behind him exploded as a giant arm smashed through it. Derek ran towards the next flight of stairs, narrowly avoiding the hand that was searching for him.

He reached the ground floor and found the fire exit, the lights were flickering and cracks ran along the walls and ceiling. He could see through the windows Susan's feet as she made her way round the other side of the station. He knew this was his chance; he ran for the door and shot outside.

Derek knew that she would come round to the car park if he tried to escape so he had to move fast. He ran for his car and dived inside, starting up the engine got Susan's attention and her head appeared from behind the building.

"Come back here, you worm!" she yelled.

Derek slammed into reverse and dashed out of the car park, doing a J turn he sped down the road away from the TV station. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw two tall black objects chasing after him, he looked out the window and there was Susan running after him, if anything she was catching up to him.

He put his foot to the floor and his car hit it's top speed but that still wasn't enough as Susan seemed to be doing 100 mph easily.

The steering wheel began to shudder under his sweaty grip as Susan's footsteps began to shake the car, Derek quickly slammed on the brakes and turned round, Susan reached for him but missed resulting in her falling over onto the open road.

"You won't escape me, Derek!" she shouted.

Derek drove off at top speed away from the angry giantess, he looked at the rear view mirror and once again Susan was gaining on him. He knew if he turned off somewhere she would catch him easily, he had no choice but to stay in a straight line but even that wouldn't save him. _Where were the Modesto PD? Why weren't they shooting at her or something?_

All of a sudden two large fingers smeared his front windscreen and a giant thumb came through the window. The view outside the car suddenly started to sink as if the car was had taken off, but then it spun round 180 degrees and Derek's front view was met with the headlights lighting up Susan's angry face.

"Was there anything? Anything in the years we'd been together that wasn't a lie?" she spat.

Her grip on the car getting tighter, making the metal creak and bend.

"You said we were a team but all along it was just you with me as your piece of eye candy for your audiences!"

With a swift jerk she tore the car in half, revealing the cowering Derek inside. She plucked him out and dropped the scrapheap motor to the ground. It crumpled into a heap.

"I really thought we were equals. I thought you really cared about me. I thought you loved me. But now that I'm fifty feet tall do I finally see the kind of person you really are…a tiny, insignificant, lying, selfish jerk!"

She looked down at her feet as her grip on him tightened. Derek began to have the air crushed out of him, he really thought his head was gonna burst like a balloon. Then Susan looked up at him again, now with tears streaming down her face, her grip slackened.

Derek took a deep breath as he looked fearfully at Susan. He was puzzled as to why she didn't just kill him.

"I'm not the monster here." She answered without him saying a word. She sniffed as her sadness began to take over again, burying the anger deep inside her.

She tore the roof off an apartment water tower and dropped him in it. She tried to wipe the tears off her wet cheeks but more just took their place, she had to get out of Modesto, she just wanted to be alone right now.

As a soaking wet Derek slowly scrambled out of the water tower, Susan sadly made her way out of town, not caring where she was going as long as it was far away from here.

"Damn you, Derek," she sobbed, "Damn you to hell."


	34. Story 30 & 31

**Read one story...get one free!**

**First by Claws McDonald**

* * *

**What if ****MvA:MPFOS showed Susan after finding Farmer Jeb?**

Susan wandered through the empty pumpkin patches, the moonlight being the only thing helping her to see. The eerie quietness gave her the creeps, right now she would happily listen to Link being spooked on the radio by Dr Cockroach again but she knew she had a job to do.

A rustling noise could be heard behind her, she looked round but there was no source, only some umbrellas that must've been blown by the wind. Still it was worth investigating.

As she moved forward, another sound could be heard. This one sounded like a muffled voice and it was coming from inside Farmer Jeb's barn.

She knelt down and prized the barn doors open, the entrance was too small for her so she could only peer inside. It was so dark she couldn't see the other side of the barn. She was certain the sound came from here.

"Is anyone in-"

Farmer Jeb suddenly dropped down in front of her making her jump. He was tied up by what looked like roots. The muffled noise she had heard was Jeb calling for help with a small pumpkin in his mouth.

The weird farmer finally spat out the pumpkin and cried in panic, "THEY'RE ALIIIIIIVE!"

The barn suddenly lit up with dozens of green glowing lights, the lights started to moving and began making high pitched noises. As more light appeared the barn became more illuminated and the lights were revealed not to be lights, they were eyes!

Glowing eyes, eyes in pumpkins, pumpkins that were alive!

Susan was freaked at what she saw, every single pumpkin was jumping around with evil looks on their faces.

She reached inside and firmly pulled Farmer Jeb free from the root binding. She carried him out of the barn and placed him on the dirt track, "Get out of here! I'll handle this!"

Jeb just turned and ran, muttering something about how 'vegetables have no respect for their farmers!'.

Susan reached for her radio, she was gonna need the others on this. As she brought it to her mouth a pumpkin shot out of nowhere and knocked it out of her hand. The radio hit the ground and a bunch of pumpkins swarmed onto and dismantled.

Realising she was on her own she turned to the pumpkins pouring out of the barn, "Okay small fruit, you're gonna get the seeds kicked out of you!"

The pumpkins had other ideas, most of them bunched together to form two small mounds and joined their roots together. Three pumpkins pulled the roots back and a large pumpkin sat on the vine as it was pulled to its limit.

Before Susan could work out what they were doing the pumpkins released the roots and the large pumpkin was fired into the air, hitting Susan squarely in the face. They had made a pumpkin firing catapult.

Susan felt she had been punched in the face, as she recovered the pumpkins fired again and again. Every shot getting the platinum blonde giantess in the face.

"Cut that out…_whack_…I'm serious…_whack_…knock it off, you little…_whack_…I SAID…._whack_!"

Another got her on the nose, she covered her face as every part of it felt bruised. As she removed her hands for a moment, another pumpkin shot towards her and it hit her in the mouth. With lightning fast reflex's she was able to catch it with her teeth. The pumpkin flailed in her mouth shouting some garbled words.

Susan aimed at the catapult and took a deep breath. She then spat the pumpkin back at them and it hit the catapult like a missile. All the pumpkins exploded in the impact, leaving a glowing gooey mess.

Susan wiped her mouth after having an alien pumpkin in it. She looked round, there wasn't a single pumpkin left in any of the patches, was that all of them?

"_If the pumpkins here have come to life,_" she thought, "_Then what if the ones in town…?_"

The distant sound of a car explosion caught her ears, it was what she feared, every single pumpkin in Modesto had now come to life. She took off back home as fast as she could.

Her broken radio crackled and Dr Cockroach's voice fizzled out, _"Er Susan? We have a problem!"_

* * *

**Second by Groudon202 Hopper.**

* * *

**What if the monsters managed to get to the main power core undetected? **

"Thank you very much, Hail Gallaxhar!" B.O.B waved his gun in front of his friends.

"Watch out!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Whoa, look out brainless!" said Link.

Dr Cockroach wrestled the ray gun out of the blobs hands, "Give me that thing! A weapon like this needs to be in the hands of somebody responsible!"

"Indeed, those things can kill!" said the alien clone before slithering off back to his unit.

"Come on," Doc said, and the monsters, pretending to escort prisoner Susan, made their way towards the centre of the extraction chamber.

When they got their they faced a new problem.

"How in the heck are we supposed to get up there?" asked Link.

The main power core dangled a good 200 feet above them, it was impossible to get too.

"Maybe B.O.B can stretch himself up there?" suggested Susan.

"That would attract too much attention, my dear," said Doc.

"What if we shoot with the gun?" asked B.O.B.

"Too much attention again," said Doc.

"Isn't anything we're gonna do gonna attract attention anyway?" said Link.

"Exactly, now let's shoot the thing!" said B.O.B, snatching the gun of Dr Cockroach's hands. He pointed it at the core but the mad scientist pulled it down.

"Are you out of your mind...okay forget I said that! We can't just blast it!"

"Course we can!" said B.O.B.

The two began a tug-o-war for the gun as Susan and Link watched the pair squabble. Then the gun slipped out of their hands and hit the floor hard. The casing cracked and energy began to fizzle out of it.

"Uh-oh, I think you broke it." Said B.O.B.

"Me? You're the one who let it go!" said Dr Cockroach.

"You let it go as well!"

"Er guys? Is it sposed to be doing that?" said Susan. The gun was shaking violently and making a noise similar to a whistling kettle.

"It's gonna blow!" said Doc.

"Stand back!" said Link as he grabbed the smoking gun and kicked it into the air.

The gun cracked open and began shooting up like a firework towards the power core. But instead of exploding on impact it bounced off the core and ricochet off the glass walls of the extraction chamber. It was like watching a giant alien pinball machine as the gun bounced everything.

Susan looked around and saw the Gallaxhar clones noticing the commotion and began marching towards them.

"Guys? We got company!" she said.

Her friends turned round and got ready to fight the swarming aliens.

The gun banged against the core till it finally made a hole and entered. It hit the electronic brain inside and finally exploded, making the whole ship shake. The aliens for a moment were confused, then they suddenly took towards the exits running.

Link laughed triumphantly, thinking they had scared them off, "Ha! Look at that, they're all running scared! Monsters Win!"

Susan however saw the real reason why the aliens were running for it, "Er…I don't think that's why they're running!"

_SHIP WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES_


	35. Story 32 & 33

**Same offer as last time, but with a little something inbetween!**

**First by Claws McDonald**

* * *

**What if the Invisible Man helped in B.O.B's Big Break?**

Dr Cockroach and Link entered the secret door that Monger had been hiding in their cells. Before making a run for it, Link couldn't resist teasing the captain, "Man, this looks bad for you!" he smirked.

B.O.B tapped the captain on the shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" before joining his friends in the passageway as the door closed behind them.

The three monsters ran on and on, they knew that Monger would know where they would emerge so they had to act fast. Finally, they reached the end of the secret passageway and emerged onto the catwalk that ran along the main hallway corridors of the facility.

"This is it! We're really getting out!" Dr Cockroach cheered.

"Man, I can almost taste my old swamp!" Link grinned.

As they ran along the catwalk, Dr Cockroach suddenly jumped off his feet and fell on the floor, it was as if he had hit an invisible object. A similar collapse to the floor sound joined Dr Cockroach's.

"Is that the Invisible Man?" asked B.O.B.

"Who do you think it is? Santa Clause?" came a voice out of nowhere.

B.O.B's mouth dropped to the floor and his eye went wide, he snapped out of his trance when Link tapped him, "It's not Santa." The fish-ape told him.

"Whatta you guys doin?" the Invisible Man asked.

"We are in the middle of escaping!" said Doc as he got to his feet.

"Oh yeah? And you never thought to include me?"

"We would've, Inviz," said B.O.B, "But you didn't show up to my birthday!"

"I was gettin a soda," said Inviz, "The staff rooms all have free vending machines!"

"They do? Where?" B.O.B asked excited.

"Not now, B.O.B! We're not done escaping yet!" said Doc.

Just then Captain Monger screeched round the corner in his jeep, "Congratulations, boys! You've never gotten this far before, now what's your plan?"

"Oh birthday boy?" Link called to the blob, "Go and tag the captain!"

"Are you guy's familiar with the rules of tag? Monger's still 'it'!" B.O.B informed them.

All of a sudden Monger flew from his driving seat and onto the catwalk, the jeep started to rev and the steering wheel moved left and right.

"Well come on you lot! Are we escaping or what?" came Inviz' voice from the driver's seat.

The monsters jumped into the jeep as Inviz adjusted the gear stick and then put his invisible foot to the floor. The jeep screeched and shot off down the catwalk. It was weird sitting in a jeep that looked like it was driving itself.

"You do know how to drive this thing, dear boy?" Doc called from the back seat.

"Sure, I've played the video games!"

Link looked at the seat Inviz was sitting in, "Dude, playing a game is not the same as driving a ca-Aaaaargh!"

The jeep careered off the catwalk to the floor below, the reason no one was thrown out on impact was because B.O.B was thrown forward and covered the others like a giant, blue airbag.

"Wheee! This is great!" said the blob.

"Glad one of us is havin fun!" muttered Link.

"So, where we goin?" asked Inviz.

"We need to find a route that will take us to the surface!" said Doc.

"You won't be getting that far, bug man!" The monsters looked up and saw Captain Monger on his jet pack chasing after them.

Inviz shifted into a higher gear and accelerated, they were now bolting down the halls of the facility at nearly seventy.

"I ain't seeing an exit sign!" called Inviz. "They can't be hiding it?"

"Ooh! Is this hide and seek?" asked B.O.B.

"Your games are over boys!" Monger called from behind, he was gaining on them.

"Actually it's time for a new one," said Doc, he pulled a piece of B.O.B's body off and prepared to throw, "It's called: Pin the B.O.B on the Monger!"

The mad scientist hurled it…and missed. Link took over and began throwing blobs by the dozen. Monger spun and twirled to avoid the barrage of blue goo coming his way, just when he thought he was in the clear he flew right into a low hanging pipe.

The monsters cheered as they raced ahead, gaining distance from the captain.

Soon they reached a crossroad, they had never been in this area before and didn't know which way to go.

"Well…which way?" asked Link.

"I say we go that way!" B.O.B pointed.

"B.O.B, we just came that way," sighed Doc.

"Oh."

"Well, perhaps if we split up we'll be able to find out which ways best?" Inviz proposed.

"Good idea, we'll take a separate route and meet back here in one hour, if any of us finds an exit door then come find us immediately!" Doc instructed.

The monsters nodded, they assumed Inviz had too, and hopped out the jeep.

"I wanna go this way!" B.O.B insisted on going back the way they came, "I gotta good feeling about this way!"

His friends couldn't be bothered to argue so reluctantly agreed. The four monsters went their separate ways, hoping to find the way to their freedom.

Sure enough, B.O.B met up with Monger, his nose had been bleeding and he had a black eye from hitting the pipe.

"Hi, captain! What happened to you?" asked B.O.B.

"Ugh, doesn't matter. Where're the others?"

"We went in different directions. I think we're playing hide and seek seeing as it's my birthday!"

"Is that so? You know, I got the perfect place to hide so they won't ever find you,"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, just step into this cage…"

A cage lowered down and opened up, B.O.B quickly slipped inside and the door closed behind him, "Thanks cap, they'll never find me in here!"

"Just to make sure, I'll hide you in a secured prison cell!"

"Awesome!"

The cage lifted up and carted the blob back to his cell. Monger cracked his knuckles, time for the others.

Link had reached a dead end and had returned to the jeep, soon after Dr Cockroach returned having reached a similar conclusion.

"I guess the Invisible Man didn't find anything either?" said Link.

"How would you know? We wouldn't notice if he had come back!" said Doc.

"Guess so. So where's B.O.B?"

"He's hiding in his room." Came a familiar voice.

The pair spun round and saw Monger waiting for them, "I gotta admit, he's better at hiding than you two are right now."

Before they could run, a cage dropped from above and caught them, "Oh fiddlesticks!" sad Doc.

Monger walked up to the cage, "Don't worry, once I capture your transparent friend we'll be able to get a full turn out to B.O.B birthday!"

The cage lifted up and carried the two backed to their cells as Monger went after the Invisible Man.

An hour later and the three monsters sat in their large cell, B.O.B happily laughing to himself, the other two looking bummed out.

Then Monger entered, they imagined he had caught Inviz too but he had a look of defeat on him.

"Where's the Invisible Man?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"He got away." Monger put bluntly.

"He what-?" spluttered Link.

"I chased him to the hangar where the jet was stationed and I forgot I had left the keys in the ignition. He took the jet and flew out the facility, he's over the Atlantic by now!"

"I can't believe this…" said Doc, they had tried for years and now the one who never got involved in their plotting was the only one who managed to escape.

"Does that mean the Invisible Man won?" asked B.O.B.

"Yep," Monger sighed, "Still…he was never a disturber of the piece unlike you three, re-capturing you will probably get me a promotion!"

"Ooh, can we play another game now?" asked the blob.

"Sure thing, B.O.B. What does the birthday boy have in mind?" asked the captain.

"How bout a game of Piñata?" B.O.B said happily.

The blob threw his arm round Dr Cokcroach and morphed into him, still possesing his mind reading ability.

"_Give me strength!_" he thought.

* * *

**Interlude Joke: A man walks into a bar...that was a stupid thing to do! XD**

**Okay that sucked...anyways, second story by Groudon202 Hopper**

* * *

**What if Insectosaurus didn't turn into a giant butterfly? **

"Hold onto your socks, we're goin for a ride! Yeeeee-Haaaaaaw!"

The crippled jet fell out of the sky and plummeted to the ground; Monger quickly grabbed the pilot and jumped out the plane, the pilot screamed like a little girl as Monger calmly pulled a cord on his jacket and deployed a parachute.

General Monger glided gracefully with his pilot holding onto him for dear life. The general then neatly guided his parachute onto the silk-covered remains of Insectosaurus. The general planted both feet and stood heroically.

"That's why I always carry a parachute, Lieutenant." He said.

He let go of the pilot but the pilot didn't let go of him, he was still shaken from the whole experience.

"You can let go of me now, Lieutenant." Monger told him.

The pilot let go and hit the silken ground, it then began to shake violently and make cracking noises. The pilot immediately grabbed hold of the general again.

"She's breaking up!" cried Monger, "Hold on!"

The general dived over the side and quickly deployed another parachute that carried them over to the gas station, away from Insectosaurus.

"And that's why I always carry a spare, Lieutenant." Said Monger as they landed on the gas station roof.126

The pilot, not wanting to go through anymore, jumped off the roof and ran towards to Modesto, away from the chaos. Monger stayed and looked at the giant shuddering cocoon; it was now cracked all over and was moving inside.

"My great aunt's false teeth!" he exclaimed.

The cocoon then began to bulge as something inside pushed against it. Soon enough it exploded and bits of silk and stuff Monger didn't wanna know went flying everywhere. Monger swatted the fluttering silk threads out of his face and saw a giant, familiar and furry bulk in front of him.

"Well batter me up and fry me deeply!" he exclaimed.

It was Insectosaurus, the giant bug was still alive and had changed its form. It now resembled the form of a beetle but still had its orange coloured fur and it's Insecto features like the antennas, spiked back and its large round eyes. It roared as if it were yawning.

"I guess we gotta find a new name for ya then, how about Stagosaurus?"

The giant beetle shrugged by tilting its head, it was a little plain but would do for now.

A bright flash of light above got their attention, the alien ship was blowing up. Flames and smoke billowed everywhere.

"The boys must have defeated them aliens!" said Monger, he looked over to the wreckage that was his jet, no way was he gonna get any use outta that.

The ship looked like it had minutes till it exploded. Monger was out of options, he was outta plans and any others had been grounded and were too far away. He looked at Beetlesaurus.

"Don't suppose you grown any wings in that new bod of yours?" he asked.

Stagosaurus looked itself all over and then shook its head. The general looked back up at the burning ship, his monsters were about to become vaporized in a huge explosion and there was nothing he could do about it.

Another explosion emerged and the general was sure he heard screams follow it, he squinted and could see several figures steadily getting bigger. It was them. The monsters had escaped the ship but were now about to fall to their deaths.

"Aw man, this is gonna be messy!" Monger cringed.

He couldn't watch, he closed his eyes and looked away. Meanwhile, Stagosaurus had surged into action, the giant stag beetle may not have the ability to fly but it had retained traits it had when it was Insectosaurus.

Stagosaurus took a deep breath and then screeched as loud as it could; silk threads came pouring out of its mouth, carried along the winds of its scream.

Soon the land was covered in silken threads, as if a billion spiders had laid claim to the land.

Monger rubbed his ringing ears, the scream had nearly sent him deaf, "What in the Inglorious B-tards are you doin?" he asked.

Stagosaurus gave the general a _wait-and-see_ look; it then used its new mandibles to pick up the end of the threads and began moving backwards. Monger understood now, Stagosaurus had laid out a giant safety net on the ground and was now pulling it out so as to catch its friends.

Amazingly the plan worked, the monsters fell from the skies and landed on the giant silk net, B.O.B bounced all over the place laughing.

"_WEEEEEEEE!_"

"Wha-what just happened?" asked Susan.

Stagosaurus put the net down and growled at its friends, Link looked at the giant furry beetle and his face lit up.

"Insectosaurus, you're alive! Ha ha…and you're a beetle?"

Stagosaurus growled happily in response, now happy with its new form having just saved it's friends.

The monsters scrambled out of the net and were met with Monger who looked up to see the alien ship blow into a billion pieces, "Ma gawd, for a moment there I'd thought I'd lost ya'll!"

"So did we, General," said Dr Cockroach, "A fortunate thing that Insectosaurus was able to metamorphosize, though I would've thought it would turn into a moth or something, guess it's radiated form altered that too…"

Monger looked over and saw B.O.B was still bouncing and sliding on the silk netting.

"I trust the alien was fully neutralized before the explosion, there was no chance of it escaping beforehand?"

"Positive, general," said Susan, "I made sure of that!"

"Good work then, monsters. I could cry if I hadn't lost ma tear ducts in the war. Anyways, let's get you back to Modesto; I'm sure there's a hero's welcome waiting for you."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Link, the fish ape clambered up Stagosaurus and perched himself on one of its mandibles, "Come on up, you can see all of town from up here!"

The monsters and Monger followed and climbed onto the beetles head, Stagosaurus let out one final roar before making its way to Modesto where there was bound to be crowds of people waiting to congratulate them.


	36. Story 34

**Surprise!**

**Idea by Claws McDonald**

* * *

**What if Modesto was overrun by mutant carrots?**

The town of Modesto was quiet. The commotion of Halloween was over abruptly. Now the streets were filled with tiny mutant carrots and in every house, down every street and in many back yards, the citizens of Modesto were also aimlessly wandering around, groaning like zombies.

General Monger and his monsters had also succumbed to the mutant carrots curse, the General was hovering around in his jet pack following the telephone cables. Link was stumbling down a street, bumping into numerous abandoned cars. Dr Cockroach had got his head stuck in a garbage bin and was now repeatedly walking into a wall. Susan was wandering round the outskirts of town and Butterflyosaurus had flown away, unaware of the fate that had befallen her friends.

Only B.O.B, the brainless goo, remained, having no brain meant he was immune. But his fear of carrots had got the better of him and now he was cowering in Farmer Jeb's barn, the farmer was limping through empty fields muttering something about 'teenagers'.

B.O.B sat shaking like a jelly behind a combine harvester. He was sure the mutant carrots wouldn't find him here, but the thought of them finding him wouldn't leave his non-existent mind.

Outside he could hear nothing, maybe they hadn't found him. He had to be sure.

He slid from behind his hiding place and opened the barn door. The place seemed deserted.

"Is anybody out there?" he called.

No one replied.

"Hmm, maybe they didn't hear me. Is anybody out there?" he shouted.

Still no response.

"I'M RIGHT HERE IN THIS BARN! IF THERES NOBODY OUT THERE THEN SAY SO!"

A moment later there was a flicker of green in the distance, followed by numerous calls of ungodly creatures. Then glow got brighter and bigger till the image of the carrot horde became clear. They were all charging towards the barn on their thousands.

"How did they know where I was?" B.O.B said to himself.

He looked around but there was no other way out of the barn, he felt round for a secret door but only succeeded in getting splinters in his squidgy body.

The carrots were bearing down on the barn. B.O.B decided he had to retreat into the combine harvester. He climbed onto the machine and scrambled into the cab, closing the door behind him he looked at all the switches and levers.

"Which one locks the doors?" he fretted.

He began pushing buttons, flicking switches and pulling switches. The combine suddenly roared to life and surged forward. Towards the carrots.

"_Uh-oh._" They said.

_VROOOM! SHREEED! SQUIIISH!_

The combine ploughed through the orange wave, slicing the mutant vegetables into tiny chunks. B.O.B, though scared at first, became excited at the result.

"Oh boy! I've found a carrot killing machine!" he beamed.

He grabbed the wheel, thinking it made it go faster, and began spinning it. The combine began charging down various streets, smashing through fences, shredding hedges and clipping cars.

No matter how fast they could run, the carrots would get sucked into the thresher, sliced up and spat out the hopper.

B.O.B was enjoying himself thoroughly, "Booya! Take that, zombie carrots! Uh-huh! Who's your daddy? Who's your dad-Oops!"

He pulled on the brakes as he headed straight for Susan, the combine bumped into her leg and the thresher began ripping up her pant leg. Susan however just swayed back and forth, her eyes burning green and her mouth dribbling.

B.O.B reversed and drove round the giantess, he leaned out the window, "Sorry, Ginormica!" he called back.

The combine had now shredded thousands of carrots all around Modesto, it was like the world's largest lawnmower mowing the world's most orange lawn.

Soon there was only a hundred or so carrots remaining, they had regrouped outside the Murphy house. Hoping to come up with a way to stop the harvester menace that was destroying them.

_VROOM! VROOM!_

At the other end of the street, engine growling, lights bearing on them, was the combine with the blue monster at the wheel.

B.O.B sat in the driver's seat, the headlights highlighting the carrots in front of the house, his hand twitched at the handbrake like a cowboy at a showdown, "Alright, you vegetable varmint, _draw_!"

He released the handbrake and the combine roared forward, the carrots stood firm, hoping the blob would play chicken and swerve at the last moment. He didn't…

_SHRED!_

The combine obliterated the final carrots. B.O.B cheered for his victory of his mortal enemies, before realising he was heading straight for the Murphy's house.

He couldn't stop in time and the combine went straight through the front of the house, the thresher gutting out all the rooms. The engine couldn't take any more and died. The harvester came to a stop, deep inside the house, the roof now resting on top of it.

B.O.B climbed out and patted his machine, "Farewell, dear friend. You were the best zombie vegetable killing machine I ever…Ooh, candy!"

He grabbed all the Halloween candy scattered on the floor and continued where he had left off, scoffing it down.

Soon Monger and the monsters returned, they and all the residents had returned to normal now the curse of the mutant zombie carrot was broken.

"Well done, B.O.B," said Dr Cockroach, "You defeated the carrot invasion once and for all!"

Monger, who looked quite singed from flying into telephone lines, landed next to them, "Fine work, soldier. The vegetable nightmare is finally over."

The house gave way and collapsed around the combine harvester, burying it in wood and ripped Halloween decorations.

"Well, NOW it is!" said Link, rubbing his sore ribs after bashing into numerous cars.

Just then, Susan arrived, a little befuddled at what had happened, "Hey guys, what happened to my pants? They're all ripped and-OH MY GOD! What happened to the house?"

As B.O.B attempted to tell them everything that happened, no one noticed that some green goo had slithered into a flower bed. Seconds later a mutant flower popped out the ground, it cackled and then disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Yer friends weren't ready for that, eh Claws? Ha!**


	37. Story 35

**A very short story thats more of a 'what had' than a 'what if'. Still, tried my best.**

**Idea by Qille**

* * *

**What did Monger do with the alien probe wreckage?/What if Monger took possession of the alien probe wreckage?**

The monsters made their way back into the jet, Susan still brimming with energy, pumped with all the adrenaline and happy that she was now free.

Insectosaurus had slowly made its way out of the river and was making its only way towards Modesto. Guided by the army so the bug didn't squash anything or get lost.

General Monger remained at the demolished bridge, overseeing his men examining the wreckage. It was hard to decipher what was smashed alien machinery and what was twisted scrap of the bridge.

"De Trop, sit rep!" he called to one of his informatives.

"Inactive, sir," said De Trop, "The alien machine has been shut down completely."

"And no distress signals to wherever it came from?"

"No, sir. No radio transmissions of any kind have been made."

"Excellent, now…what to do with the body?"

"Do, sir?"

"We can't have it just lying here in the middle of the river, San Francisco is not gonna have an extra-terrestrial robot corpse as one of its tourist attractions. Now I'll say again…what to do with the body?"

"We can strip the internal parts and see if we can reverse engineer it?"

"Have the tech-heads get started on that. Now what about the exterior casing?"

Another informant walked up the General and saluted, "Sir, we've estimated that the Golden Gate Bridge is 87% beyond repair, many of its supports, girders and cables have been crushed or lost to the sea."

Monger thought for a moment, he looked at the robot, "I think I've found a solution to both problems, De Trop."

"You have, sir?"

"Use the robot chassis to rebuild the bridge!"

"Make a new bridge using the metals from a giant killer robot from outer space? Sir, that's…that's…"

Monger frowned at him, "That is what, De Trop?"

"…a very good idea." He squeaked, "I'll tell the men to start stripping all the necessary parts,"

"And if you have any left overs see if you can make a toaster oven out of it. Ma wife's been nagging at me to get a new one since the last one went kapowy."

Monger turned and walked back down the bridge, back to the jet where his monsters were recuperating. It was time to keep his end of the agreement.

As the jet took to the sky, De Trop turned to look at the wreckage again; he stared at it for a few moments.

"A toaster oven?"


	38. Story 36

**Idea by Qille.**

**This idea meant I was gonna have to re-write the whole movie (well most of it (the monster parts)). To save time I did one scene that probably would suffice. The fight to the main power core.**

* * *

**What if the Invisible Man was still alive?**

The five monsters walked back to the extraction chamber, pretending to be escorting Susan. They saluted every time the clones passed them by.

"The only way to save the earth…Hail Gallaxhar…is to blow up the ship before…Hail Gallaxhar…the invasion starts." Explained Dr Cockroach.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" asked Link.

"We need to find the main power core."

"And where are we gonna find the main power thingy in all this?" asked Inviz.

B.O.B tapped a passing clone on the shoulder, "Scuse me, can you direct us to the main power core?"

"Gladly, it's right there above the extraction chamber." The clone pointed to the large machine hanging from the middle of the chamber.

"Derp." Was all Inviz could say.

"Who said that?" said the clone.

Knowing they could be discovered, B.O.B thought quickly…and decided to shoot the clone on the spot. He looked pleased that he saved them from detection. His friends however were mortified; the blob had just shot a clone in front of an entire alien.

"Er…Hail Gallaxhar?" squeaked Dr Cockroach.

B.O.B's costume however gave way, revealing his true self to all the aliens.

"MONSTERS!" they yelled.

The original Gallaxhar appeared in hologram, "_Attention all aliens! Destroy all monsters!_"

The aliens charged at the monsters but Link was ready for them.

"You want some of this?" he cried. And he charged into the masses and began his butt whooping campaign.

Another group of clones was coming the other way. One was about to tackle Susan but tripped on something invisible (Inviz' foot) and got absorbed into B.O.B's body.

Susan decided to join in the fight and grabbed a gun. Not knowing how strong the recoil was, she ended up shooting herself towards the center of the chamber and Link.

Dr Cockroach not being a fighter was dodging aliens left and right, Inviz then taking an aliens weapon and then waking them over the head with it. B.O.B had started making his own way to towards Susan and Link, swallowing aliens and spitting them out.

"You know, Susan had the right idea there?" Inviz told Dr Cockroach.

"What do you mean?"

"Here. Hold this." the invisible man gave the doctor a gun then set it off.

The mad scientist screamed as the gun shot him down the walkway like a bullet. Inviz took one himself, the aliens around him still confused at how a gun was floating by itself.

"FIRE!" he cried.

Pulling the trigger, he shot off after his friends who were meeting up under the power core.

"I gotta get me one of these!" he called.

But before he could reach them, a clone creator stamped down on the walkway, blocking his path. Unable to swerve, he hit the mechanism and ricochet off; the invisible man was now helplessly flying around the chamber.

Meanwhile, his friends were being lifted up to core by B.O.B. When they were inside, the aliens began to swarm all over the core, attempting to break in and get them.

All the while, Inviz was flying in all directions, no way of steering or stopping. Then he flew higher till he was at the very top of the chamber, the gun was now losing power and hovering over an opening to the core.

"Terrific."

The gun ran out of power and he fell through the hole.

The others were still trying to work out how to overload the core; Dr Cockroach reckoned it was a hexadecimal colour code system. And began to crack it by dancing. B.O.B. danced along as Link and Susan tried to keep the aliens out.

"Come on, Doc! Dance!" called Link.

"Hey, where did the Invisible Man go?" asked B.O.B.

There came a noise from above and then a crash, bang and wallop…a gun landed in the giant, floating brain and exploded. Bits of glowing brain landed everywhere.

_SECURITY BREACH. SHIP HAS BEEN SET TO SELF-DESTRUCT…_

"Well," said Susan, "That was…easy."

"What's wrong, B.O.B?" asked Link.

The blob had two depressions on his head, then came a moan, "Ugh, thanks for the safety cushion!"

"Inviz!" B.O.B beamed, lifting the invisible man off of him.

"It seems you overloaded the core," said Dr Cockroach, "Though I was just about to crack it."

"Sure you were," smirked Link.

"Er guys, shouldn't we be getting out of here now?" asked Susan.

"I wouldn't recommend the way I came in," Inviz said groggily.

"B.O.B. Slide." Said Dr Cockroach.

B.O.B made a slide out the hatch for them all to slide down on to the walkway. The aliens were now all rushing for the door.

"Hey look at that! They're all running scared! Monsters win!" cheered Link.

Susan was so sure, "Er, I don't think that's why they're running,"

_SHIP WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS FIVE MINUTES!_

"Oh…fudge." Said Inviz.


	39. Story 37

**Idea by ThisCatalyst'sPen. (_hope I spelt that right_)**

* * *

**What if Link wasn't knocked out on the bridge?**

"I'M DOING EVERYTHING!" Susan yelled at her friends.

"Not for long," said Link, "Come on guys, let's take this thing down!"

Link jumped over the car roofs and lunged at the robot, there was a flash of lightning and he was catapulted back to his friends.

Getting up, he staggered left and right, "Okay, so, the direct approach doesn't work…"

"A deflector shield. Typical." Said Dr Cockroach.

The mad scientist climbed up Susan's body, down the robots arm and into its munching mouth. Mad laughter and squeals of pain could be heard. A moment later the robots eye lit up and hypnotised Insectosaurus.

"Insecto? Insecto? Come on, pal! Snap out of it!" called Link.

"Guys? Help me!" shouted Susan.

B.O.B had just come out of his trance, "Sorry, I was looking at that bird over there!"

"We have to get these people off the bridge!" she told them.

"Got it!"

The pair began removing the dividers, after Link stopped B.O.B from attempting to throw the cars over the side. Soon the cars were free to cross.

"Go! Go! GO GO!" Susan told them, the cars revved up and sped past the ensuing struggle and made their way off of the bridge.

Now it was just the monsters alone with the giant robot.

"Link?" Susan called.

Link answered his name and came running, he wasn't sure what to do though.

"Where's B.O.B?" she asked.

"Erm…" he pointed over to where a bloated B.O.B now sat, he had eaten all his dividers and now couldn't move.

Link looked around and saw numerous cables draping all the robots arms, one had already been tangled up. He had an idea.

He followed Dr Cockroach's footsteps, climbing up Susan onto the robots arm, then he grabbed a cable and began wrapping it round and round the robots arm. Then, once it was fixed on tight he climbed over to Susan who was still keeping the pincer from snapping shut on her.

"Here, take this!" he said.

"What for?"

"Just take it!"

Susan took her left hand off the pincer and held on to the cable. Link jumped down and ran over to the other arm, it struggled and grinded to free itself from its entanglement. The fish-ape grabbed a hanging cable from it and began pulling over to the giantess, but before he could reach her the cable had reached its full length.

Link pulled but couldn't get any closer to Ginormica, "Susan! You have to come over and grab this other cable!" he shouted.

Susan was puzzled at first but finally saw what Link was up to, "_Okay, Susan, you can do this!_" she coached herself.

She stood up and dodged the pincer snapping shut, pulling the cable she had over to where Link stood she grabbed the other one and began pulling both cables with all her might.

The robot probe was now being pulled forward by its arms, it began to lose balance and topple forward.

Susan let go of the cables, grabbed Link and scrambled over the robots arm before it could fall on top of her.

Dr Cockroach evacuated himself from the robots ear and regrouped with the others as the robot smashed through the bridge and pulled the entire section on top of itself, slicing its head off in the process.

Susan got back on to her feet, having had to dive off the crumbling road on to the safe section. And Link, proud of himself for his quick thinking, dusted himself off of the road.

"And that," he boasted, "Is how you kick alien robotic butt!"

_CLANG!_

An iron girder fell on top of the fish-ape, knocking him out.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on my latest fanfic, Catalyst. Appreciate it.**


	40. Story 38

**Idea by Qille**

* * *

**What if Susan escaped from the extraction chamber?**

Gallaxhar was hysteric, "Computer, close door hangar two…close door hangar three…door hangar four! AAH, CLOSE THEM ALL!"

But no matter how many doors closed, Susan would smash through them like they were made of paper.

Gallaxhar glided his hovercraft into a tunnel, narrowly missing Susan's grasp. But as he flew along the tunnel, Susan made repeated attempts to grab him, smashing into the tunnel to grab him. On the fourth attempt her hand knocked him and he began to lose control as he flew out of the tunnel into the central chamber of the ship.

As he spun wildly, Susan burst through the wall, hands out stretched and her face full of determination to catch him.

Gallaxhar hit the walkway and his hovercraft broke into pieces, the alien rolled along the floor and came to a stop. He picked himself up and held his head that was delirious from all the spinning. Once his eyes had stopped going in circles he looked back down the walkway and saw the giant earther standing up, her face looking quite mad.

He looked behind him and saw the extraction chamber was just behind him, if he could reach it in time…

The alien slithered for the controls. Susan began running after him, with her size she was going to catch him in a matter of seconds.

Gallaxhar ran as fast as his numerous legs could carry him. Susan reached out to grab him; she was a foot away from getting her fingers round his squidgy body when the floor she stood on spun and glass walls came down all around her, encasing her like she was in a giant egg timer.

She got back on her feet and looked at where Gallaxhar stood, right next to a computer. The sight of him just filled her up with hatred; she swung back and slammed her fists against the glass walls, they cracked and splintered under her force but didn't break.

Gallaxhar however was taking no chances, "Computer, begin extraction!"

The machine buzzed and lit up.

Susan took another massive swing against the glass and. _SMASH! _The giantess punched her way out of the glass case. Giant shards of glass showered everywhere.

She stepped out of the machine just before it could commence its extraction. The alien was frantic now; his only chance to retrieve his Quantonium was gone.

His only thought now was to make a run for it, as he turned a massive foot came down on him and trapped his legs, most of them anyway.

"Argh, let me go, you grotesque oversized earther! You've destroyed my extraction chamber! You've beaten me!" he yelled.

Susan took her foot off him and quickly plucked him off the ground and held him to her face, "You're never gonna stop trying to destroy my planet so I'm gonna make sure you have nothing to destroy it with!"

She saw a large section of glass had fallen to the ground and created a dome shape; she lifted it up and tossed the blue alien inside. Gallaxhar ran around looking for a way out, it was like watching a fish going round and round in its bowl.

Susan looked around; if she was in the middle of the alien ship then surely there must be something here that's of major importance to the ship. Then, hanging above the shattered glass casing, she saw a large metal cylinder. It looked important…and breakable.

She grabbed a large chunk of glass and got ready to throw it.

"No! Don't! Not my main power core!" pleaded Gallaxhar. "That'll destroy everything!"

"Thanks." Said Susan.

She threw the shard with all her might and it went straight through the cylinder and came out the other side. A moment later the cylinder was sparking and smoking.

_WARNING! MAIN POWER CORE HAS BEEN BREACHED! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY OR BE BLOWN TO MICROSCOPIC PIECES!_

"You big, dumb earthling!" Gallaxhar shouted through his glass prison.

"My name is Ginormica." She replied.

The ship started to self-destruct, fires and explosions were everywhere. She knew it was time to bail. Leaving Gallaxhar behind, she ran back down the way she had come, going through the holes in the doors she had punched.

She reached the large hangar and was relieved to see daylight coming from the far end, the way out.

Meanwhile, Gallaxhar was struggling to free himself with no success. The central room was on the verge of complete meltdown, it was only a matter of seconds…

"Oh fiddlesticks."

_BOOM! _

Gallaxhar was dead.

Susan stood on the edge of the hangar exit, she knew the ship was about to explode any moment. It was a long way down and there was no form of parachute or flying alien vehicle lying around.

She could hear a loudening rumble and knew the blast from the middle of the ship was heading her way. She had no choice. She had to jump.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she leapt from the ledge, narrowly missing the fireball that soared out the exit like a dragon breathing fire.

Susan was plummeting, where she would land or if she were to survive, she did not know.

"What are we gonna do now, Doc?" asked B.O.B.

"I…I don't know." Sighed Dr Cockroach.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Link said firmly, "Cause we're not gonna let Insecto die in vain. We're gonna get up there, find Susan and we're gonna take that alien down!"

_KABOOOOM!_

Above them, the alien ship blew up in a cloud of fire and smoke. Then they heard a scream, looking for a source they saw something heading there way. It got closer and closer and then-_THUMP-_it landed right on top of Insectosaurus' silk covered corpse. It was Susan.

"Susan?" they all said.

Susan rubbed her back, she was glad she had landed on something soft, even if it was the body of her friend.

"My dear, how did you…?"

"It's a long story, it…hey!"

Beneath her she could feel a trembling and a squirming sound. From where she had landed, cracks began to appear in the silk cocoon of Insectosaurus.

"Erm…what's going on?" asked Susan.

"I think Insectosaurus is coming out of the closet!" said B.O.B.

"Shell. 'Coming out of its SHELL'!" groaned Link.

"Can I come down now?" called Susan, "I've had enough of being on things that are about to explode!"


	41. Story 39, 40 & 41

**Three suggestions in the last week. Had to make 'em short. First by ThisCatalyst'sPen**

* * *

**What if Susan joined the monsters after Gallaxhar's defeat?**

It had been a month since the monsters had destroyed the alien Gallaxhar's ship. Dr Cockroach overloading the core whilst B.O.B and Fang held off any resistance. Then having Butterflyosaurus rescue them from the spaceship just before it exploded. Their act of heroism earned them their freedom.

Since then, another monster had joined their number, Susan Murphy (aka Ginormica). She had grown giant because of an alien meteorite on her wedding day. She found it ironic as she had pushed the date of the wedding back and then a meteorite strikes her on the day.

But she wasn't too upset about it, at first she thought she was going to be locked up in a cold metal cell but as the other monsters had been given their freedom that meant that ALL monsters would be free to do as they pleased.

Susan was sitting in a field just outside of Modesto with her new friends, Derek had moved to Fresno to begin his new job, he said he'd call her but had yet to.

The monsters were telling her the story of how they defeated the alien overlord.

"Then I said 'You want some of this?', and whooped their backsides!" boasted Link.

"Yes yes, Link," sighed Dr Cockroach, hearing that part for the gazillionoth time, "Then afterwards we got into the central core and I overrode the main security protocol,"

"By dancing!" cheered B.O.B, starting to jiggle and hum to a non-existent tune.

Susan smiled at friends, "And you don't know what this Gallarar wanted?"

"Gallaxhar. And no. I'm guessing he just came to invade." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Well he ain't anymore," smirked Link.

Susan hugged her knees, it still felt weird being so much bigger than she was before, everything around here seemed to have shrunk into a miniature world, like a model village.

"Everything alright, my dear?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Yes, I was just thinking…are you sure there's no way to shrink me back down to normal?"

"We've tried many a times, using the best tech from the facility and from the outside world, I'm sure that someday in the future we'll find a way."

"I hope so." She said quietly.

"But until then you're hanging with the cool kids, gottit?" said Link, lying back in the long grass.

"Ice, Ice, Baby," hummed B.O.B as he continued dancing.

"So what will you do in the meantime, my dear?"

"I think I'll go down to Fresno and see how Derek's doing. He hasn't answered my calls so I'll go down and see him in person." She said.

"Just be careful, we may be free but there are still some that are still unnerved by monsters."

"I'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

**Second by ThisCatalyst'sPen.**

* * *

**What if Link was a lot younger when he was imprisoned?**

"Forgive him," said the bug headed scientist, "But as you can see he has no brain."

"Turns out you don't need one! Totally overrated! As a matter of fact, I don't even…_hkkkr…ahhh….forgot how to breath…don't know how to breath…help, Dr Cockroach, help!_"

"Suck in, B.O.B." Dr Cockroach said patiently.

B.O.B took a deep breath and was relieved, "_Ahhh_, thanks, Doc. You're a lifesaver!"

Just then, Susan, who was freaked out from everything she was seeing, felt something plop onto her head. She reached for it and lifted it off; holding it in front of her was what appeared to be a kind of newt. It was small, the size of a terrier perhaps, her sense of size was out of balance, it had a wet, slippery body with dark green scales and walked on all fours, it hands looked to be more human it shape and its head resembled something else, a monkey perhaps?

"Link, off the lady please," said Dr Cockroach.

Link jumped off her hand and scuttled over to Dr Cockroach and B.O.B, wagging his tail like a god and jumping up at the blob. B.O.B was all too happy to play with him.

"B.O.B, I thought you had him trained not to jump on guests?" said Dr Cockroach.

"Linky just gets excited at seeing new people. Aren't you, Linky?" said B.O.B as he rubbed Link's back.

Dr Cockroach just rolled his eyes, "Fifty years you've looked after him, when are you going to realize he's not a dog, he's a human/fish hybrid?"

Link jumped out of B.O.B's hands and waddled over to the scientist, clearly asking for a stroke.

Reluctantly, he agreed, "When he finally grows up I hope he isn't this all lively and attention seeking."

Link then made his way back to Susan and sniffed her giant foot; she was still paralyzed with confusion and fear to move.

"She appears to be something he's attracted to," said Dr Cockroach.

"She?"

"Yes, B.O.B, we are in the presence of the rare female monster."

"No way, it's a boy! Look at his boobies!"

Even Link looked over to the blob at this comment, "_…R-Rav-a-rawk…_" he mumbled.

"Did you hear that?" said B.O.B excitedly, "His first words! He spoke!"

"Sounded like '_have a talk_' to me," said Dr Cockroach.

* * *

**Final one by Qille.**

* * *

**What if Monger was a cyborg?**

Susan pounded the doors, "LET ME OUUU-UUUT!"

There was a metallic clunk and the door lifted to reveal a dark space, in the middle of the darkness was two glowing eyes. Susan gulped in fear as the eyes came towards her. Flying into the light was General Monger; his eyes were the source of the glowing as he flew in, he came to a halt and his eyes turned to normal, like turning off the headlights on a car. Susan then noticed he wasn't wearing a jetpack.

"Monsters, get back in yer cells." He ordered.

The monsters silently complied, wandering back into their rooms. Once Insectosaurus was led out of the room Susan turned to the general.

"Are you…are you one of those half person/half machine you know….whatever you call those things?"

"A cyborg?"

"Oh no! YOU'RE A CYBORG!"

"Madam, I assure, cyborgs are nothing to get in a doozey about!" said Monger.

"How…how did you become a-a-?"

"World War Two. Fighting the Gerri's in their homeland. Bomb landed right in front of me and I was splattered in several directions,"

Susan was starting to feel nauseous.

"I was part of a secret government organization, testing new ways to take down the enemy. With me in a critical state I was put on the TinMen Program. What was left of me was put in lightweight machinery, so as not to put on weight, then they reconstructed my skin and-wullah!"

"World War Two? But that was over sixty years ago!"

"Being a cyborg kinda makes ya immortal, nearing ma 90th birthday soon. There were changes I had to get used to, the nuclear-proof skin, the infra-red vision and of course the ever useful jet propelled feet, makes jet packs obsolete. Anyways, with the Program a success and me back on my feet, sort of, I was assigned to various above-top secret missions. The last mission was fifty years ago: To take charge of this here facility."

Monger turned on the spot using the jet boosts in his feet, "Now, with the life story over, follow me. It is time for your orientation."

Susan followed the mechanical General through the doors. _Was anyone in this mad house human?_


	42. Story 42

**Idea by ThisCatalyst'sPen**

* * *

**What if Gallaxhar's ray missed Insectosaurus?**

Insectosaurus came stomping into view, having just walked all the way from Modesto.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!_

"Good point, Insecto." Said Link, "Susan, don't short change yourself!"

"Oh, I'm not gonna short change myself. Ever again." Susan stood at her full height, her new found confidence washing away the sadness she was feeling.

"Testify!" cheered B.O.B.

A second later, a bright light shone down and struck Susan. She shielded her eyes from the light as she tried to find the source. Then she began feeling weightless, her feet suddenly left the ground, the beam was lifting her into the sky.

She flailed frantically as her friends watched helplessly as she rose higher into the sky, sailing past Insectosaurus.

The giant but cried in distress. It then fired a silk thread from its nose and stuck to Susan's feet.

"Way to go, Insecto!" called Link.

The giant bug began slowly pulling its friend back down whilst Susan pulled herself down the thread rope. But unbeknownst to them, the alien ship was opening its mid-section. A glowing purple machine was crackling with lightning, moments later a giant electrical sphere was fired at the giant bug.

"Insecto! Look out!"

The giant bug saw the glowing orb heading for it and before it became mesmerized it stepped aside and the orb grazed past the bug. Having missed its target, the orb went for another 'monster' target.

The purple laser struck Link, Dr Cockroach and B.O.B. There was a bright flash and then a smouldering crater was all that was left. The three monsters had disappeared, there was nothing but the giant hole in the ground.

"GUYS! NOOOOOO!" shrieked Susan.

Insecto finally pulled back far enough for Susan to free herself from the tractor beam's pull. She landed on the grass, freed herself from the sticky silk threads and quickly scrambled over to the crater. She looked all over but from what she could see in the darkness there were no signs of life. Her friends were gone.

She stood up on the edge of the crater. Her eyes filling up with tears again.

"No! _No no no no,_" she sobbed.

_ROOOOAARRRRRRRRR!_

A now red-eyed Insectosaurus had fired another silk thread, this time at the alien ship. The thread stuck to the front tip of the ship. Then it fired the other end to the garage's petrol tanks. Insecto snorted and growled with a look of upmost anger. It looked at Susan as if trying to explain what it wanted her to do.

Susan grabbed the fuel tanks, that were now bonded together, and began to pull them back further and further.

Soon she was at point where she couldn't pull anymore, she could see a hole at the end of the ship, possibly the entrance to a hangar.

She shuffled to the left till she was directly in front of it, she positioned the tanker so that it would go straight through.

"This…is for my friends!" she said.

She let go and the tanker shot into the sky. She clenched her fists, praying for the shot to make it.

Success. The tanker went through the hole. A minute later there were explosions happening all over the ship.

The ship went down and crashed in a pile of burning wreckage.

Insectosaurus roared in triumph as Susan walked back to the crater and knelt down to where her friends used to stand.

Then, in the middle of the crater, was a shifting of rocks. She peered in and then a large rock flew away to reveal…

"GUYS!"

The three monsters were all bruised and dirty but alive.

"How did you…?"

"B.O.B was closest when that dreadful thing hit," explained Dr Cockroach, "And being indestructible, he shielded us from the energy."

"Though I must say, I don't want to go through that again!" said Link.

The three scrambled out of the hole and saw the destroyed ship on the ground.

"We're gone five minutes…" said the fish ape.

"I believe that was what sent the robot probe in the first place, what for we'll never know." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Come on," said Susan, "That's enough action for one day. I'm going home and you can all come with me,"

The others smiled in agreement and began making their way back to Modesto. Except B.O.B.

"Er, guys? Was I always purple coloured?"


	43. Story 43

**Idea by Qille.**

* * *

**What if Susan got to the other side of the bridge?**

"_Let's go! Let's go! Keep it moving! Hey, no honking!_" the soldier yelled through his megaphone.

He turned around and saw a fifty foot women rolling towards him. He ducked as the giantess jumped over the toll booth and landed on the other side.

The cars attached to Susan's feet were running on flats but she had to keep going if she was to get away from the alien robot chasing after her.

"Excuse me! Coming through! On your right…no control…." She called to the motorists around her.

Eventually she made it onto the bridge; she kept to the left lanes to avoid causing an accident. As she skated along the Golden Gate Bridge she looked over her shoulder and saw the robot starting to wade into the water.

She skated faster, passing cars and a truck on the way, no doubt all stopping with shock.

Susan finally made it to the other end of the bridge; she looked over again and saw the robot was still coming towards her, ignoring all the motorists on the bridge.

"_It's still after me…Why is it after me?_" she said to herself.

She wondered what had happened to her friends, they had obviously failed in trying to stop it but where were they now?

She started off once again, trying desperately to put distance between her and the machine. She turned down one round and skidded round another. She had to make sudden detours to avoid built up roads where evacuees were parking up.

"Make way! Pardon me! Big girl being chased by a bigger robot here!" she cried to people.

They screamed and darted in all directions, some abandoning their cars thinking it would be safer in foot, leaving their cars in the middle of the road and in Susan's way.

Soon she found herself off the road altogether on the dirt and grass. Maybe the robot wouldn't find her in the trees if she went onto the National Park.

She took the wrecked cars of her feet and began running up the hill, brushing past trees to get ahead. She ploughed on and on till…

"WOAH!"

She skidded to a halt as she came to a cliff edge overlooking the sea; she had come to a dead end. To the left of her she could see the bridge she had crossed in the distance. She leaned over and saw it was a long way down with nowhere to climb, and nowhere to run.

"_Nice one, Susan._" She sighed.

The sound of a dozen trees snapping behind her made her look round. The robot was now climbing up the hill and was soon looming over her. Its pincers snapping like a crabs and its eye blazing red.

Susan stood there, legs paralyzed with fear. Was this her end?

It lunged an arm at her, pincer wide open. Susan quickly caught it and to her surprise found she could hold the pincers apart. Now she knew she wasn't going to get chomped up she had to find a way out. There was no way she could escape this thing if she slipped past, it would just come after her again.

The robot forced her onto her back but she continued to hold the claw open. That's when it struck her.

"Okay, Susan," she coached herself, "You can do this!"

She got back up and began pulling the robot arm towards her; the robot was caught by surprise. It stumbled and began to topple over; Susan dived out the way as it fell over the cliff edge.

It hit the rocky shoreline and razor sharp rocks ripped its head off and pierced its body, severing an arm. The eye flickered and switched off. It was dead.

Susan's friends, who had been trying to catch up the whole time, finally made it up the hill just as Susan was picking herself up again.

"Alright," said Link, "Let's take this thing down!"

A branch from a broken tree landed on the fish apes head. Knocking him out.

Susan peered over the side, she had done it, she had defeated a giant alien robot, all by herself, her, little Susan Murphy from Modesto.

She was thrilled with herself. Not only had she saved the day but she had won her freedom, she could go back home now.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief she began to walk back down the hill where General Monger would be waiting.

B.O.B picked up the 'sleeping' Link and followed his friends.

"Come on, guys," she said to them, "Let's go get our reward."


	44. Story 44

**Three stories to upload. Sheesh, smokes pouring outta my ears!**

**First story for Bearybeary**

* * *

**What if Susan became evil?**

Susan picked up the gun and pointed it at Gallaxhar.

"Now open the doors!" she ordered.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't! That's what happens when you set the ship to self-destruct! NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! And there's nothing you can do about it, Suu-san!" he taunted.

His ignorance was making her blood boil. He had killed Insectosaurus. Destroyed San Francisco. Created a clone army to take over the world. Trapped her friends inside the epicentre of an exploding ship. And now he was mocking her.

She had had enough of this alien overlord and she could only think of one thing to do. The only way to stop him now.

"I wouldn't be so sure. And the name is Ginormica."

She pointed the gun up and fired, it hit the statue and the glowing orb fell. Crashing on top of her.

The Quantonium swarmed round her and then began bonding with her again. But something was wrong.

The bright green haze started turning deep red. Susan's hatred towards the alien was corrupting the Quantonium, and now it in turn was corrupting her. Her fists clenched tightly as they shook, she could feel the changes happening.

"What is…I feel…This doesn't feel…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" she screamed.

Gallaxhar was dumbstruck, he had not anticipated this. The human's anger was making the Quantonium go bad. As she grew, changes started to occur.

Her eyes had changed from their natural blue to fiery red. Her skin was becoming paler and her hair went from platinum white to charcoal black. Her body also changed, visible muscles were now showing, bulging from the space suit she was wearing.

Then Gallaxhar heard something that made him tremble. From the red mist the giant earther could be heard laughing, and an evil laugh at that. More evil than his could ever be.

Finally the Quantonium was gone and before the alien overlord stood the new, darker Ginormica.

She towered over him, hands on hips, looking down on him like he was an insect.

"Now, little bug. Here's what we're gonna do…"

She picked up the alien; he twitched and flailed helplessly as she held him up to her face.

"You were going to put me in the incinerator, well now I'm gonna put you in mine!" she gave him a wicked grin.

"You don't have an incinerator!" yelled Gallaxhar.

"I have a biological one."

Gallaxhar understood.

"No! NO! For the love of Flagnod! NOOOO!"

She held Gallaxhar above her and she opened her mouth. With one final scream, the alien was dropped into the giantess' mouth and his screams were cut off as she began to chew.

She chewed long and slowly till finally she swallowed what was left. She could feel the alien sliding down her throat and into her stomach, the taste was delicious.

"Mmmm, tastes like alien chicken." She said to herself.

_SHIP WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS THREE MINUTES!_

The ship was shaking violently as flames erupted throughout.

Susan knew her friends were still trapped and would be vaporized if not freed.

"Sucks to be them."

She punched through the window and walked onto the outer hull. It was a long way down but she had to jump if she was going to save herself.

She jumped off and began freefalling, as she plummeted she could hear the ship exploding in a fireball, the shockwave speeding up her descent.

In an attempt to survive the impact she curled up in a ball and braced herself for when she hit ground. Closer and closer till…

_BOOOOM!_

She hit the ground like the very meteorite that had hit her giving her this awesome power and strength.

The ground erupted like a mighty explosion, dirt and dust flew everywhere. Giant cracks ripped through the ground like a major earthquake.

A few minutes later the dust settled and Susan crawled out of the deep crater she had made, she was bruised and bloodied but alive, and that was the only thing that mattered.

She looked up at the fireball in the sky. To her it didn't mean the defeat of her alien adversary or the death of her monster friends, it marked the start of a brand new day. The day where the world would no longer treat Susan Murphy as the 'little woman'. She was going to bring this world to its knees so they would have to look up even higher to her. This planet was hers now and no one had the power to stop her. Not aliens, not the government, not even that annoying insect calling himself a general.

She was given this power to make a difference and she had foolishly tried to dismiss it. But now her eyes had finally been opened, this wasn't a curse, this was a gift. She had the ability to topple armies, overturn governments, cause unlimited destruction with her bare hands. She could demand whatever she wanted from her new slaves or she would crush them under her feet.

"Look out world. Your new master has arrived. You puny insects will all tremble before the might of Ginormica!"

She stepped out of the crater and began making her way towards her hometown of Modesto.

"First things first," she smiled to herself, "Time to pay that darling fiancée of mine a visit and thank him for his kind, caring words."

* * *

**The next two are by ThisCatalyst'sPen and Qille.**


	45. Story 45

**Idea by ThisCatalyst'sPen**

* * *

**What if Derek was the monster?**

Derek Dietl the weather reporter always thought himself as an important factor in the news industry. Many others would say he was self-obsessed. He cancelled his honeymoon to Paris with wife-to-be Susan Murphy because of an anchor-man job offer in Fresno. Susan was nice but was really just to boost his appeal to his beloved audience. Whoever _they_ were.

His wedding day was sure to get him news coverage's on numerous channels. Nothing was going to ruin his big moment, not even the meteorite that had landed within inches of him before the ceremony.

As the guests, groom and best men entered the church, followed by the bride and the bride's father, dozens of dark coloured Humvees pulled up outside. Military men stepped out and unloaded more men in the back, men who carried large and dangerous weaponry. It was as if they were trying to capture something.

A shorter man with a buzz cut and strong jaw climbed out of his jeep and walked over to where most of the men were gathered around a large smouldering meteorite.

"Is this what Red Dwarf reported?" he asked.

"Yes, general," said the lieutenant, "But the energy it was giving off has gone. And there are signs that someone else has been here, possibly when earth fall was made."

"So the energy was absorbed into a host," pondered the general, he looked over to the church, "Is there a service going on in there?"

"A wedding, yes, sir."

"Have that church surrounded immediately. Prepare the men for whatever comes out. We might have a new monster on our hands."

"Yes, General Monger, you heard him men, MOVE!" ordered the lieutenant.

The troops were soon all around the church. Tanks had their guns trained on the building, men had rifles and ropes ready and choppers were hovering above.

General Monger stood back, binoculars focusing on the stained glass windows; he could make out a ruckus going on inside. The window shattered and a stone made arm was visible.

"Seems we got ourselves a Rocky inside! Clear the area of civilians!"

The church doors burst open and the guests flooded out, all of them screaming in terror. "Here comes the groom!" one screamed.

The roof erupted and the steeple toppled over. Stood there was a creature seemingly made of stone, it had a humanoid form but was hunched, had flames coming out of cracks and the face looked satanic. It laughed in a deep voice. It was a monstorized Derek Dietl.

"Who needs Fresno when I can have the world!" he bellowed.

"Seems we have a nut case on our hands," sighed Monger.

"All civilians have been cleared except for one, sir." Said the lieutenant.

"Why's that?" Monger asked.

The lieutenant pointed to the monster, in its hand was the bride, she was crying desperately as the monster held her tightly.

"Aim for stone man's feet, bring him down!" he ordered through his walkie-talkie.

Choppers unloaded their machine guns, tanks fired shells and troops lighted up onto the monsters legs, the bullets merely bounced off but the explosives did some damage.

"Argh, toys to play with!" said the monster.

"Derek, please let me go!" pleaded Susan, tears in her eyes.

"Silence you, I will not have you ruin my big moment!" said the monster.

Monster Derek swung at the ground, fire and brimstone flew everywhere. Troops dived to avoid the searing heat.

"We can't fire properly whilst it has that hostage!" said the lieutenant.

"Keep it distracted, I'll get the civilian." Said Monger.

The general ran to his jeep and pulled out a jetpack. He strapped it on, started it up and took off into the air.

The flaming stone monster was having a ball thrashing at the 'puny insects' before him. He didn't notice the flying general glide over him to his hand holding the screaming bride.

"Shh, quiet. I'm gonna get you outta here." He said to her.

She tried to stay calm as he landed on the stone hand and tried to prize the thumb off her but it would not budge. His efforts were noticed and the monster saw the general trying to free the bride.

"What's this? A little man trying to be hero?" he cackled.

"This little man wants you let go of this civilian right now!" barked Monger.

"Don't make me laugh," he grinned.

"In that case…I'll make you cry!"

He pulled a grenade from a satchel on his jetpack and through it into the monsters mouth. The explosion cracked his face in several places, he let go of the bride and she began to fall. Monger soared after her and caught her in his arms, "S'alright Little Debbie, I gotcha!"

The general flew the bride back towards the safety of the barracks where her parents were frantic to get to their daughter. She ran up to her folks and they fell to the floor in relief as they hugged.

"Alright, boys! BRING THE RAIN!" bellowed Monger.

With civilians all clear the troops could unload all their firepower onto the monster. Explosions rang all around as Monster Derek disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ash.

"Cease fire!" ordered the General.

The smoke lifted and revealed the remains of the monster, his legs were blown to pieces and his left arm was missing. His face was shattered also from the grenade. But he was still alive as his body could be seen twitching.

"Damn things still alive and kicking. Well…alive at least." Monger grabbed his walkie-talkie again, "I want this pile of grotesque granite swept up and stored securely for transport. And whilst you're at it, get that space rock crated up too. "

The bride broke away from her parents and walked up to the general, "What'll you do with, Derek?" she asked.

"We're going to be putting him someplace where he can't hurt anyone. We might even have to lock him further to prevent harming the others…"

"Others?"

"Classified."

"Well, anyway," she briefly hugged the general, "Thank you for saving my life."

Susan returned to her family as Monger looked back at his troops at work, "_All in a day's work._" He thought.


	46. Story 46

**Final idea for the day is by Qille**

* * *

**What if B.O.B and Link got into the probe as well?**

"You can't crush a cockroach! MWAHAHAHAAAA!"

Dr Cockroach dived into the mincing mouth head first. The drill like teeth spinning him round and tossing him round like he was in a washing machine. But eventually he made it into the robot's brain. A small room with a reflective sphere in the middle that had different cables sticking in it. Ahead was a monitor showing what it could see, that was Susan desperately keeping the pincers from snapping on her and keeping the people from falling into the river with her leg.

Dr Cockroach studied the sphere for a moment, then he removed two cables, "Right…right…here we go!"

He put the ends together and the electric shock sent him flying into the wall.

The result was the probe turning up its eye light, right into Insectosaurus' face, mesmerizing it.

"Looks like Insecto's day dreaming again!" said B.O.B as he picked a giddy Link up off the floor.

"More like Doc's botched it up again!" said Link, "Come on, we gotta go help him!"

The two scrambled up Susan's body and along the probes arm like Dr Cockroach did.

"What? Wait! Where are you two going? You can't just leave me here!" Susan protested.

"We gotta fix what Doc's messed up before he finds a nuclear strike button!" said Link.

B.O.B jumped into the robotic mouth and gummed it up with his rubbery mouth, giving Link the chance to get through without being ripped apart. The blob then slipped through the gaps and joined him, leaving Susan alone with the probes grabbing claw forcing down on her.

The fish-ape and the blob climbed up the robot till they arrived at the brain, where a singed Dr Cockroach was staggering about.

"Not going so well I take it?" asked Link.

"Its sophisticated alien technology, it takes a little figuring out!" he said before kicking the sphere and injuring his foot.

B.O.B slid over to it and ran his eyeball all over it, "Maybe if you took out this one…"

He pulled out a cable and the head of the probe began to spin rapidly, the guys feeling like they were inside a giant tumble drier.

Link grabbed another cable and yanked it out. The head stopped spinning and the whole robot started to back off. Susan collapsed with relief, she didn't know how much longer she could've kept it up.

"There, fixed." Said Link.

"We're still going backwards! How do we stop?" asked B.O.B.

"Well you simply put _this_ cable into here and…"

The robot started walking to the left.

"No you clot! It's this cable!" said Link.

The robot then started going to the right. Link and Dr Cockroach began fighting over which cable was the right one to put into the right socket. B.O.B started putting cables in different in different places just to join in.

The robot was going bezerk. Jumping around, walking sideways, sometimes even moon-walking. From the bridge, Susan just looked on in disbelief, "_What are those boys doing in there?_"

"It's this one!"

"No, it's this one!"

"I'm telling you it's this one!"

"You must have eaten too much garbage for breakfast, its messing with your eyesight! You know why…COS ITS THIS ONE!"

"Go jump in the sea and clear your head! It is this cable!"

"Maybe this red one goes in here!" said B.O.B.

The robot started punching itself repeatedly, shaking up the occupants.

"B.O.B! Take that cable out! All of us just time out!"

The blob took out the cable and the robot came to a standstill. The monsters took a deep breath.

"Now we're not getting anywhere with us fighting over which cable goes in which socket. As long as it's away from the bridge that should be enoug-B.O.B NO!"

B.O.B decided to try one more cable. The whole robot began tilting forward more and more.

"It's gonna fall over!" said Link.

"Maybe it's just tying its shoe laces?" said B.O.B.

His friends just scowled as Link grabbed both of them and made for another route that seemed to take them out the side of the robot.

Susan saw the robot leaning further forward till it lost balance and fell forward. Just before it crashed into the water she could see three figures diving out into the water, avoiding the robot crashing down on them. She was relieved when she saw they were alright as they swam back on to the robot, now face down in the drink.

They pulled themselves up, coughing and spluttering. Dr Cockroach wringing out his soaking shoes.

"Okay, B.O.B," he said, "You were right. It WAS that cable."


	47. Story 47

**Now, I had these two ideas given to me:**

**What if Dr Cockroach didn't get a cockroach head? _by TheBrainOfJayum _**

**What if Dr Cockroach was able to turn the monsters into humans for a short time? _by ThisCatalyst'sPen_**

**Thing is I couldn't think of a long enough story, so then I thought:**

_**Why not put the ideas together?**_

**What a good idea!**

_**I'm very welcome.**_

* * *

Susan sat in her chair, B.O.B and Link were playing cards with Insectosaurus spectating, or rather _aiding_ Link.

She twiddled her thumbs for how long she did not know. Since becoming 'Ginormica' she had been determined to return to normal and be with Derek. General Monger hearing her pleas agreed to send his top scientist to see if he could do anything.

He was a scientist from England, presumably the most brilliant man in the world. He had invented a scientific machine to give humans the cockroach's ability to survive. That was 60 years ago so it plainly worked. There were no side effects, he was still a young looking as he had been when he stepped into the machine.

General Monger, seeing the benefits of his scientific genius, employed the doctor to work on top secret work that no one else in the world knew about. He leapt at the chance.

Since then he had many scientific discoveries and invented weird and wondrous inventions. One, he hoped, had the ability to change the matter of an object and change it. In other words: monster to human.

He was driven into the central chamber. His moustache was neatly curled and his hair slicked back. He had a posh look to him as he made he stepped out the jeep and walked over to Susan. He seemed unaffected by the appearance of monsters around him, he didn't normal associate himself with the monster side of Monger's work.

"Greetings, my dear," he said in his English accent.

"Hello." She replied.

"You may call me Dr C."

"What's the C stand for?" asked Link.

"That's classified."

"What a weird surname," said B.O.B, "Dr Classified."

Ignoring the blobs childish humour, he took a large crate from the back of the jeep and set its contents up in front of Susan.

"Are you sure this will make me normal again?" she asked hopefully.

"I can assure you, my dear, that this device will restore you to your original height, or very near it."

"_Sounds comforting doesn't he?_" Link whispered to B.O.B.

The device was finally up and running. It looked like a miniature satellite with the dish on top and a computer on the side, quietly buzzing and beeping.

"Now I'll just fire this at you and you'll be Susan Murphy again!" he said.

"Are you absolutely sure this'll work?" she asked again.

"As a test of faith I shall use it on your cellmates," said Dr C.

"What?" they said.

Dr C turned the dish round and activated it, a red beam shot out of it and in an instant the three monsters were gone. Replaced by three people, one was tubby and had short curly hair (B.O.B), one was macho but showed signs of age (Link) and the last was Japanese woman with long brown hair (Insectosaurus).

Dr C howled with triumphant laughter. His machine had turned Susan's friends into people, they even had clothes on.

Susan sat in her chair, eyes wide and mouth open. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

"G-guys?"

"Okay, worked or didn't, do that to me again and I'll knock that moustache right off your face!" snapped Link.

Insecto was feeling herself all over, unsure of what had just happened. She didn't seem to be able to talk.

"Insecto's a girl?" said Susan.

"Why didn't you say?" asked Link.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

B.O.B meanwhile was checking himself out, "Where'd my blueness go? Oh my god, my legs! I CAN FEEL MY LEGS!"

"It appears intellect is still absent on him." Sighed Dr C.

B.O.B pulled his pants forward and looked down, "Is that supposed to be there? Maybe I can pull it off…"

"No!" Link and the others stopped him before he could give himself a vasectomy.

"Right," Dr C said after calm was restored, "Now I've proved that it works. I shall restore Susan to her proper self,"

Susan sat upright in her chair as the doc focused the dish on her. There was another flash of red and Susan found herself sitting in the middle of an enormous chair, she was normal size again.

Her clothes had even shrunk with her. She looked at her hands, everything was right again, even her hair.

"You did it! I'm _me_ again!" she cried happily.

"Glad I could help, my dear, and with that I shall take my leave." Dr C packaged up his equipment back on to the jeep and drove out of the room again.

* * *

General Monger was unsure what to do, he had spent 50 years gathering up these monsters and now he had to let all of them go.

"I'm still not sure I should be doing this," he said.

"General, you were the one who recommended Dr C to help me with my condition," said Susan, "We can all leave now that we're normal again."

"I was never human to begin with," muttered Link.

Monger took a deep, long sigh, "Al-right, as of this point you are now free to leave this facility."

"May I have the bill?" asked B.O.B.

Insecto just looked at Link with a bored expression on her face.

"There's a jet by the hangar, it will take you where you need to go." Said Monger.

The humans left Monger for the hangar. A few minutes later Dr C appeared, waving his arms frantically.

"Doc, what the hecks up with you?" asked the General.

"I made a terrible miscalculation!" he said, "My monster to human does indeed work, but I didn't know how long for,"

"How long?"

"About two hours!" he said hysterically.

Monger checked his watch, it was nearly two hours when they were transformed, their time was almost up.

The humans had arrived in the hangar, the jet was in the middle, all prepped up and ready to go. Susan could almost feel the warm wind on her face.

"So where's we sposed to be goin?" asked Link.

"You come with me to Modesto and meet my parents." Said Susan, "They're really friendly. I'll bet they've been worrying about me for-"

_GURGLE!_

Susan placed her hands on her stomach.

"Woah! What you been eatin?" asked Link.

"I don't know…I was fine a minute ago,"

Then B.O.B's stomach started making the same noise, then Insecto and then Link.

Then B.O.B's skin started turning blue, "Hey, that's where my blueness went!"

Susan was horror-struck as she saw fins appear on Link's head and Insecto go all furry. What Dr C had done, it wasn't sticking with them.

She saw her hair change back to white and her hands growing bigger, "Oh please no! Not again!"

General Monger and Dr C rushed into the hangar where they walked into a red fog, "We're too late! The effects are reverting!"

Monger swatted away the smoke as he looked around for any signs of life. There was an enormous crash and the sound of rubble hitting the ground.

Finally the smoke lifted and lying in the pile were the monsters, all back to their monster selves. Insectosaurus had crashed straight through the ceiling.

Susan looked at herself, she was a monster again, she hit her head on the ground in frustration.

"Well," coughed Monger, "It seems I hereby renounce what I said a while ago, back to the cells for you lot,"

The soldiers escorted the monsters back to their cells, Susan looking disappointed.

"Don't worry, my dear," said Dr C, "We'll try something else tomorrow."

"You ain't trying anything else till you figure something out for me," said Monger.

"What's that, General?"

"HOW THE HECK YOU GONNA GET A 350 FOOT BUG OUTTA MY ROOF!"

"Er…"


	48. Story 48

**Idea by Qille**

* * *

**What if a second probe attacked the others?**

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" cried Mrs Murphy.

The humans all dashed for the garden fence and crashed through it, all of them screaming in fear at the monsters, who were all confused at the reaction.

"What are they running away from?" asked B.O.B, poking his eye to look around.

Insectosaurus grumbled as the music had stopped.

"I don't know, Insecto," said Link, rubbing the chlorine out of his eyes, "That's one helluva way to treat your guests!"

Dr Cockroach brushed the soot and leftover fizz off his lab coat and put out the tiny flame that was on the tip of his antenna.

B.O.B just returned to his Jell-O to pick up where he left off.

"Something tells me we didn't follow Susan's lead?" said Dr Cockroach.

"I don't get it, we didn't do anything. We acted like the perfect party goers and then…" Link imitated one of the fleeing people, waving his hands in the air.

"Susan is not going to be pleased with us," sighed Dr Cockroach, "Could this night get any worse?"

There was a tremendous shudder and what sounded like the rumble thunder very close by. Then a wave of dirt and soil went all over them. Coughing and spluttering, they looked up and saw another alien probe, just like the one in San Francisco. It had landed on the outskirts of town but had still managed to chuck a ton of earth everywhere.

"Oh crud."

The probe shone its blue eye around the town, it was looking for something.

"You think this thing will try to hunt down Susan again?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"What the 'eck would these things want with her?" said Link.

"Maybe they want her phone number?" guessed B.O.B.

"Not helping, B.O.B." said Dr Cockroach.

Insectosaurus, not waiting to be hypnotized again, charged towards the probe, bellowing loudly. It shoved its head into the robots side and began pushing it away from Modesto. The probes feet slid along the ground as it tried to push back, it dug up the ground like a giant bulldozer.

"Way to go, Insecto!" cheered Link.

"Come on, Susan isn't here, it's our time to shine now!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Time to go all Chuck Norris on his ass!" said B.O.B as he bounced towards the fight.

The two monsters looked at each other, "He's been reading YouTube comments again hasn't he?"

"I gave up trying to stop him. Well come on, let's get going!" said Dr Cockroach. And the two chased after the blob as they headed towards the fight between the bug and the bot.

It was the weirdest round of sumo you ever did see. The giants fighting it out whilst the others raced to the edge of town, ignoring the screaming locals as they sped by.

Finally they reached the outskirts of Modesto, the ground had already been ripped up and the roads cracked by the heavyweights. Insecto had shot some silk into the robots eye to stop it flashing its light and mesmerizing the bug a second time.

"Way to go, Insecto!" Link egged on.

The probe took out its mechanical claws and punched Insectosaurus in the stomach. The bug staggered back as the probe turned and began making its way towards the town.

"It's gonna crush everyone in sight!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Not whilst I'm around!" growled Link. He charged at the probe and, remembering the last time, didn't lunge head first into it. Instead he climbed up the foot, thinking the gaps in the leg and arm joints must be accessible.

He climbed through the hole and disappeared. A moment later there was an explosion and the robots right leg stopped moving, it was now dragging the leg along the floor.

"Looks like it took an arrow to the knee!" said B.O.B.

"No, it hasn't." sighed Dr Cockroach, "B.O.B, climb into the other leg joint and disable it!"

The blob saluted and slid over to the limping machine. He slithered into the opening and soon enough there was another explosion, the robot could no longer move its legs.

"Brilliant!" grinned the mad scientist.

Link and B.O.B climbed out of the probe, it was now spinning rapidly, trying to smack anything that got close it.

Dr Cockroach's brain thought rapidly, then he had an idea.

"Insectosaurus! Fire a thread onto the machine and keep feeding it out as it spins."

The giant bug did so, the silk thread caught the spinning robot and began wrapping it round its body. Insecto was having a hard time getting more thread out of its nose for the robot to wrap itself in.

But after a few tense moments the robot stopped spinning. It now resembled a huge mountain of candy floss, it was complete encased in super strong silk that it couldn't move.

"Dayum!" said B.O.B.

"Whadda we do now?" Link asked the Doc.

"I believe I have just the thing!" Dr Cockroach grinned evilly.

He scurried back to the Murphy house to get some things. He returned a few minutes later with numerous bottles that were full of alcohol.

"This isn't a time to get hammered, Doc!" said Link.

"Just stand back, my finned friend," he said.

He rushed towards the probe as it struggled to free itself from its restraints. He scrambled up it till he was at the very top, it hadn't been covered over by Insectosaurus' silk thread so there was a small opening to the probes head.

"Okay, you mechanical menace, let's see how you handle my Atomic Gin Fizz! At ten times the dosage! MWAHAHAHA!"

He mixed all the alcohols together using his secret method. The Fizz was now in one bottle and it was shaking violently in the doctor's hand. He held the bottle over the hole and dropped it.

"Bottoms up!"

He scrambled back down and ran to his friends, "Get down!"

The monsters hit the deck, Insectosaurus closed its eyes, as the hole above the wrapped up probe lit up like a massive torch. Then the cocoon expanded like a balloon and an eruption came out the top like a volcano.

The silk cocoon held the explosion in but the probe was atomized and the cocoon deflated on the floor. Nothing of the probe was left.

The monsters looked up from their cover, Dr Cockroach looking very pleased with himself.

"Pwned!" said B.O.B.

"Come on, we'd better find the General and Susan and tell them what happened!" said Dr Cockroach.

Insectosaurus stomped over to the pile of singed silk and prodded it to see if there was anything still there.

As they began their way back into Modesto, Link looked at the empty bottles in Dr Cockroach's hands.

"In the future, can you remind me never to try one of your Atomic Gin Fizz'?" he asked.

"He got off lucky. I could have given him one of my Napalm Martini's. I haven't really properly tested it yet though,"

"Forget It!" said Link before he could ask.

"I'll try it!" said B.O.B eagerly, "Is it a fizzy drink?"

"Believe me, you'll never taste anything else quite like it!"


	49. Story 49

**Idea by ThisCatalyst'sPen**

* * *

**What if Gallaxhar was actually a good guy on a mission?**

Susan opened her eyes; the last thing she remembered was being lifted into the sky by a large space ship. Looking around she saw she was IN the space ship, hundreds of probes she fought in San Francisco were lined up, still and quiet.

Getting up she noticed she was now wearing some kind of space catsuit.

A buzzing noise broke the silence; she looked for the source but couldn't find anything in the dim light.

Then a hovering device came towards her, scooped her up and surrounded her with red beams, like a cage.

Looking round in alarm, she saw she was completely contained. And then another noise was heard, a lower buzzing noise. It was then a blue alien appeared on what appeared to be a hovercraft.

He had four eyes, an enormous forehead and multiple tentacles.

"Greetings, I am Gallaxhar." He said.

"What do you want from me? Why am I in this cage?" she demanded.

"Cage? You're inside a scanner." He explained, "It's just checking your vitals. You can step out of it if you want?"

She hesitated for a moment then took a step forward, and emerged out of the beams intact. She felt a little silly.

"Still, what do you want from me?"

"I have come for your help," he said.

"Help? You destroyed San Francisco! You terrified millions of people! You killed my friend, just to ask for MY help?"

"That robot probe wasn't supposed to run amok like that. Its systems short-circuited when it entered your atmosphere. It was supposed to deliver a warning to you but that was lost in the burn out. I couldn't send another probe for fear of the same so I had to come to you direct. As for your fried, that was merely a stun blast, your friend is merely having a good's night sleep. In fact, they should be awake any time now,"

"Warning? What warning?"

"I am a deep space miner. This ship I use to mine precious minerals on dead worlds to keep my planet going. I spend many zentons (years) sending these probes to the different planets to mine the precious resource. Then not long a particular planet went critical and exploded, sending megatons of rock throughout the galaxy. Most of it ended up flying into suns, landing on baron worlds or down black holes, but a large fragment is heading for your planet. I have been unable to stop it but I know that there is one person on this planet that can help me,"

"ME? What makes you think I can?"

"A chunk of the planet contained an element called Quantonium, it hit your planet, and you, and the element turned you into what you are now!"

Susan's eyes were wide; this thing that changed her into Ginormica was an element from a distant planet?

"Judging by how you handled the malfunctioning probe I'd say you are the only one capable of stopping this impeding Armageddon!" he said.

"How can I?"

"The Quantonium is the most powerful element in the universe, if you can channel the energy into my mining laser then we might be able to destroy the planet remnants before they hit!"

Susan just nodded as he spoke, if it was going to save the earth from this real threat then she didn't care if she understood what he was saying or not.

"Okay, I'll do it, but first can I contact my friends and tell them I'm alright?"

"Of course, there's a communication system in the central chamber where the drill is, follow me,"

Susan followed Gallaxhar as he guided her through the ship on his hovercraft.

Once they reached the vast central mining chamber, Gallaxhar showed her to the comms system. She was able to radio General Monger and the others and tell them everything that happened. They sounded reluctant till they heard Insectosaurus waking up in the background.

With her friends now reassured she turned her attention to Gallaxhar's massive mining laser drill. It was a large towering spire that went right through the middle of the ship and out the top and bottom. In the middle was a massive generator that powered it, a glass covering like an hour glass opened up to reveal the inner workings.

"The drill is normally powered by dark matter but the Quantonium is a hundred times more powerful. If you place your hands on the main fuel cell it should give it enough boost to drill the asteroid to micro pieces!" said Gallaxhar.

_WARNING! IMPACT OF PLANETAL METEOR IN T-MINUS FIVE MINUTES! WARNING!_

"We're out of time! You must do this now! Place your hands on the core!"

Susan took a deep breath and stretched out her arms, placing her hands on the large glowing yellow orb in the middle. It suddenly got brighter and brighter till it was bright as the sun. Susan shut her eyes and looked away but didn't let go.

The whole machine began to roar louder than Insecto with toothache. Green and yellow energy began swirling around the generator like a twister. Gallaxhar worked frantically on a computer, "Computer, open topside drill cover! Target incoming asteroid!"

_OPENING DRILL COVER. TARGETING INCOMING PLANETAL METEOR._

"Activate drill at full power!"

The swirling energy suddenly shot up and out of the ship. It went straight into the early morning sky and disappeared.

The drill finally powered down, its power cells now exhausted. Susan let go of the machine, her hands tingling like she had them on a vibrating washing machine for an hour. She was still giant so the Quantonium hadn't been removed from her body.

She and Gallaxhar watched the monitor, indicting where the laser and asteroid were. They got closer and closer until…

_BOOM!_

The shockwaves shook the ship and lit up the sky lie it was midday.

_PLANETAL METEOR HAS BEEN DESTOYED. WHO'S YOUR DADDY?_

"Ahem, ignore the computer," said Gallaxhar, "I've tried to give her personalities but it's gone a little bit wrong."

"So is that it now? Is the planet safe from all things outer spacey?" she asked.

"Indeed it is, I apologize for this dilemma that I brought upon the earth. If I hadn't mined that fateful planet then the Quantonium meteor would not have come here and ruined your life,"

"Ruined? On the contrary, what's happened to me had given me a new lease on life. My old life was just a lie but this one, I feel happier than I have done in years. You've actually done me a favour!"

Gallaxhar was relieved, "Well, as my final act, I shall return you to your planet, the tractor beams the fastest," he pressed a button.

"Wait, isn't there anoth-AAAARGGGHHHHH!"

The floor below her opened up and she fell, landing in a beam of light. It slowed her fall right down. She caught her breath as she was lowered through the bottom of the ship and back onto terra firma.

The light faded and Susan was home, she looked up just in time to see Gallaxhar's ship disappear into the sky.

"Susan!" came voices.

She looked round and saw her friends rushing towards her, all of them delighted. She in turn ran towards them and picked them all up.

"Oh man, I'm so glad to see you guys again!" she said.

"Goodness, my dear, was it you who blew up the meteorite in the sky?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Not wishing to boast but yeah! With a little help from an alien!"

She set her friends down again and looked at the breaking dawn.

"So this alien dude didn't hurt you or anything?" asked B.O.B.

"Nope, in fact," smiled Susan, "He changed my life for the better!"


	50. Story 50

**Idea by ImmortalDarkPassion. **

* * *

**What if Susan was injured in the explosion?**

"It's been an honour knowing you, Doc."

"The feelings mutual, my friend."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for lunch." Said the blob.

"That's right, B.O.B." smiled Link.

"There'll be candy, cake, balloons,"

"Cake and balloons for lunch? It's gonna be the best day ever! I love you guys!" B.O.B beamed.

The main power core came loose from its restraints and began to fall. It was gonna land on the monsters. They closed their eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but it never came.

Opening their eyes again, they looked up and saw to their surprise and joy, Susan. She was big again and had caught the core, holding it above them.

"By Hawking's chair!" exclaimed Dr Cockroach.

Susan threw the core over the side and picked up her friends as the chamber went into complete disintegration.

She jumped over the side, holding her friends close to her, and fell through the ship.

As they fell, there was another explosion close by, the blast thrust Susan into the side wall and she hit her head. Her friends felt her grip getting loose, they looked to her and saw her eyes were closed and her head was bleeding.

"She's out cold!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Great," groaned Link, "So do we start saying our goodbyes again?"

They continued to fall to they reached the bottom of the ship, Susan's back struck the floor and smashed through to the open sky. Her friends fell out of her hands and she landed on a ledge, her friends struggling to find grip on the hull.

Her friends looked down at her unconscious form. The ship was shaking violently and falling to pieces, the ledge soon started to tilt and Susan's body was sliding with it.

"If she gets too close to the edge…" Dr Cockroach began.

B.O.B jumped for his friend as she started to slip over the side, he grabbed her and they went over the side.

"Susan! B.O.B!" Link shouted.

B.O.B had stuck to the ledge like a piece of chewing gum and was holding onto Susan's hand as they dangled thousands of feet above the ground.

B.O.B was coming unstuck, the weight was too much and he was about to lose grip. Dr Cockroach grabbed the end of the blob and held on with all his might, using his cockroach abilities to cling to the surface. Link then grabbed hold of the Doc as he to slipped over the side.

The chain of monsters was dangling precariously from the exploding ship. Susan's limp body swaying with the wind. Her weight was getting to B.O.B, his eye was on the verge of popping out.

Link was having a worse time, he was holding onto his friends with one hand and trying to grip the ledge with the other, and he was now down to his fingernails.

"Can't…hold…it…" he growled.

"What time did Monger say he'd be here?" asked B.O.B, "I haven't got a watch!"

"He said he wouldn't be here if he was dead!" said Dr Cockroach.

The ledge broke off and the monsters were now plummeting to the ground. Then a blur of orange swept them up and carried them away from the exploding ship.

"Or late." Came General Mongers voice from up ahead. He was riding the horn of a resurrected Insectosaurus.

"Insectosaurus, you're alive!" Link sad happily, "And you're a butterfly?"

The ship exploded behind them and Insecto carried them back to the streets of Modesto. Placing them in front of a gathering crowd, the Murphy's pushed to the front as their unconscious daughter was laid on the street.

"Susan! My god, Susan, are you okay? Speak to me!" cried her mother.

"She'll be okay, Mrs Murphy," said Dr Cockroach, "She's just out cold."

"If she hadn't come back for us, we'd all be as flat as a pancake!" said Link.

"Mmmm, pancakes!" B.O.B said dreamily.

"I'll get the meds to treat her," said Monger. "You guys go and get some rest, you've earned it after all that."

Derek Dietl made his way through, pushing people aside. "Excuse me, coming through. Fiancée coming through."

"She's know fiancée of yours!" said Link, "We've heard what you said to her!"

"Oh nonsense," snorted Derek, "We're a team, we get over the mistakes she's made. I've come here for an exclusive interview with her, now wake her up."

"She was knocked out," said Dr Cockroach crossly, "We can't just 'wake her up'."

"Of course you can, what kind of doctor are you?" Derek snorted.

The monsters were now looking daggers at him but he was to ignorant to realize.

"I've come for the interview that'll make my career and I'm not leaving without it."

Then Susan's arm moved across the ground and her head twitched, mumbling coming from her mouth.

"I think she's waking up!" said B.O.B.

"Of course she is, she recognises the voice of her dream guy." He said smugly.

Susan's hand stopped in front of Derek and then her index finger flicked up, sending him flying over the crowds and out of sight.

"_Good-byee…Derek_" she muttered.

Her friends and family were delighted, their friend, daughter, saviour, was coming back to them. She opened her eyes and saw everyone beaming at her. She smiled back weakly.

"_So…did we win?_"

* * *

**The idea of 'What if Susan and Dr Cockroach were a couple?' has already been done, Story 8 is already based on that.**


	51. Story 51

**A short idea by TheBrainOfJayum.**

* * *

**What if the Presidents first contact worked?**

A reporter stood in front of the camera, the military and many different vehicles rushing around behind him.

"It was first spotted last night by a couple in romantic embrace. No one knows what it is or where it came from. All branches of the military were immediately mobilized. What's that, Henshaw? Okay, I have just received word that the President of the United States has arrived and will attempt to make first contact!"

"I must approach it alone," said President Hathaway, "This is all about peaceful communication."

Some choppers were arming their turrets behind him.

"Yes, sir, Mr President." Said a guard.

Before the President was a long staircase that went up high into the sky, stopping in front of the extra-terrestrial's blue dial that resembled an eye, it looked around before focusing on him.

The President, with confidence, began to ascend the stairs.

The troops below were watching him as he walked up the staircase with their guns focused on the giant metal object at the same time.

Choppers circled around, monitoring the Presidents movements, _"Perimeter stable. We got a beat on Poppa Bear. All clear."_

The President was beginning to tire on the last few steps; fortunately one of his staff (who appeared out of nowhere) gave him some water to keep him going.

Eventually he reached the top where a special stand with a keyboard awaited him, positioned right in front of the 'eye'.

He cracked his knuckles and began his first contact with the alien, tapping a few keys on his Yamaha and getting a feeble tune out.

The probe was now focusing on him hard; the President gave him the Vulcan sign and gulped. The pressure was getting to him as he started to sweat.

"_Perhaps if I played something more to my liking,"_ he thought.

He turned up the volume, set the pitch to high and set it on _Funk Synth._ He was ready now.

The world watched as the President of the United States began playing Axel F to the alien spacecraft.

The probe looked at the president as the funky music played out; the troops were all looking hesitant on the other hand.

"_What the fudge is he doin?_" thought the Commander.

Then suddenly the probe began to vibrate and its eye started flickering different colours like a disco ball. It appeared to be 'dancing' to the music.

This encouraged the President to continue; he set the beat to _funk _and started to rock out.

The probe was now moving its head left and tight like R2-D2. Then an electronic voice came out from the probe.

_ELECTRONIC SOUNDWAVES DETECTED. MISSION OBJECTS HAVE BEEN ALTERED. PRIMARY OBJECTIVE HAS BEEN CANCELLED. NEW DIRECTIVE: RETURN TO BASE._

The crater the probe sat in began to crumble and glow yellow, the President could see that the probe was taking off. Hurriedly, he sprinted back down the stairs as the rising probe began shaking it down. He jumped into his group of body guards who caught him as the probes jets burnt the stairs to ashes.

The probe rose high into the sky and disappeared, leaving behind just a large crater and a puzzled military.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked the Commander, "It came, it had a personal music concert, it left?"

"Commander," said the triumphant President, "Inform the nations of the world that the President of the United States has once again saved the world from alien invasion,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Oh, and someone get that Axel F guy a medal for his services!"


	52. Story 52 & 53

**A Qille double-bill****!**

**Idea No.1:**

* * *

**What if Susan escaped whilst Gallaxhar whilst cloning himself?**

Susan picked herself up, she felt disorientated and weak after Gallaxhar had trapped her in the glass case and had…

She looked down at herself and realised she was her normal self again; Gallaxhar had removed all the Quantonium from her body. Evil laughter was heard behind her.

"Finally, I can rebuild my civilization on a new planet!" Gallaxhar said smugly, "Any thought on where I should 'set up shop'? Your planet perhaps?"

"You keep your slimy tentacles off my planet!" Susan made to strike him but the alien easily grabbed her by the throat with one of his tentacles.

"If you wanted to stop me you should have done it when you possessed the Quantonium! Now your nothing!"

"There are innocent people down there who didn't do anything!" Susan choked.

Gallaxhar threw her to the ground and towered over her in anger, "There were innocent people on my home planet before it was destroyed!"

"Look I'm sorry your planet was destroyed!"

"Oh don't be, I'm the one who destroyed it. Confused? After I reveal my tale to you everything will become crystal clear. Computer, initialize cloning machine!"

_YES, GALLAXHAR!_

The alien went up to a large spheroid device that lifted up, he got into it and held onto the bars, holding him in position, "Many zentons ago when I was but a squidling, I found out my parents were…"

The sphere stamped down, obviously starting the cloning process, Susan knew this was her chance to escape; she looked down the walkway she had come and knew that was her best chance. Before the machine could rise up again she got to her feet and made a break for it.

The machine lifted up, "…no child should ever…Hey! Where are you going? Come…" it slammed back down again.

Gallaxhar couldn't chase after her when he was the machine so he'd have to wait till the process was over.

Susan ran with whatever energy she had left. She couldn't believe this was happening. Moments ago she was chasing after him and was about to avenge her friend and now she was running away from him and his clone forces.

Tears were trying to force their way out but were held back as she ran. She eventually made it back to the hangar, her lungs burning and her legs feeling like jelly. She couldn't run anymore but she knew she had to get off this ship and warn the others about what Gallaxhar was planning.

Then she saw a hovercraft similar to the one the alien had been using, if she used that then she could fly out of here.

She climbed onto the craft and immediately became lost; she didn't know which button switched it on so she tried all of them. The seat adjusted, the indicators blinked, even the alien radio came on (it sounded like dub step).

Finally she tried the green button on the side and the whole came to life, suddenly shooting forward. Susan held on to the handlebars for dear life.

The hovercraft sped between the legs of the giant robot probes, they looked even bigger now she normal size. Eventually she managed to steer it out of the hangar and into the open sky, the ship was higher up than before. Susan held on even tighter to the bars as she sped along.

She scoured the ground below for any signs of her friends; surely she would be able to find the body of her dead friend, Insectosaurus. Eventually she saw something white and long, it didn't look long, it had to be Insecto's body.

Leaning forward she increased speed as she descended towards the ground.

Link was by his dead friend's side, the body had become consumed in silk threads, almost like a cocoon. B.O.B and Dr Cockroach were by the gas station, "What are we gonna do now, Doc?" the blob asked him.

"I dunno, I…." the mad scientists antennas twitched, "Do you hear that?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? You haven't listened yet!"

"Oh!" B.O.B listened for a moment, "Oh yeah, I can hear it! What is it?"

"It sounds like an anti-gravity booster coupled with a propulsion booster and bolted to a craft the size of a motorcycle. Just guessing…"

"You mean like that?" the blob pointed to an object coming towards them.

"Link! Something's coming!" called Dr Cockroach.

Link joined them as the object got bigger and bigger.

"It's coming straight towards us!" cried Link. They dived out the way, except B.O.B who just sat there grinning.

The object slammed into B.O.B's body and was immediately absorbed. B.O.B burped and spat out Susan.

"Susan?"

"My dear?"

Susan, bewildered and her body pumped with adrenaline, staggered to her feet. She was now covered in blue goo but glad to be back on terra firma.

"Oh thank god I found you guys!" she said tearfully.

"How? I mean…how?" stuttered Dr Cockroach, noting Susan's reduction in height.

"Oh that, well, the alien that abducted me has taken what made me Ginormica and is using it to create a clone army to take over the world!"

"Oh is that all?" asked B.O.B.

"Come, Susan, we need to find General Monger and you have to tell him everything! He'll know what to do next!" said Dr Cockroach.

"I'll tell what we're gonna do," said Link, "Insecto's not gonna die in vain. We're gonna get up there, kick a million identical butts and then we're gonna take that alien down!"

* * *

**And now Qille idea No.2:**

* * *

**What if the robot probe could turn things to ice?**

She peeked round the corner to see if the coast was clear. The streets of San Francisco were deserted, absolutely devoid of life, the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of newspapers blowing in the wind.

Susan stepped from her corner cover and onto the street, she still felt like something was watching her. She knocked over a streetlight whilst she was distracted. Stepping into the middle of the street she heard a familiar robotic noise.

She looked behind her and peeking over the buildings was the huge alien robot. It shone its eye beam on her again and this time would not take its focus off her.

No matter how hard she tried to get out of its vision it would remain trained on her. Till finally it switched off the beam, its eye now glowing red.

Susan stepped back cautiously, unsure of what was to happen next.

_WHOOSH!_

A beam of white came out of its eye and narrowly missed Susan as it hit the trees. She watched as the trees and the area around it froze up. Horrified, she looked at robot again, this machine from outer space wanted her for some reason and was now going to freeze her in order to capture her.

She made a hasty retreat away from the robot as it began raining ice beams down on the streets, freezing everything it hit.

To try and escape the beam she began climbing the buildings and jumping over the rooftops but this didn't work either. The probe froze a rooftop before Susan got there, her foot slipped and she slid off onto the ground again.

She tried a different tactic, weaving between streets and alleys. But once again the probe froze up the street she entered, her foot slipping on the frozen ground and she crashed onto the ground, still sliding along till she reached the end of the ice where she met a couple of deserted convertibles.

Out manoeuvring the probe wasn't working but maybe she could out run with a little help…

She quickly attached the cars to her feet and she skated off down the road, four times faster than she had been running.

Soon she was leaving the city, and the robot, behind. She was now approaching the Golden Gate Bridge. She jumped over the toll booth, weaved through the traffic and onto the bridge.

People saw the giantess skating past them and crashing into each other.

Susan looked out to the city; the robot was still after her as it waded into the sea.

"_Wait,_" she thought, "_That's it!_"

She screeched to a halt in the middle of the bridge. The robot was now in the middle of river, its eye trained on her.

"If I can make it look down at just the right moment…"

She noticed an abandoned lorry on the other side of the road; opening it up she saw it was full of propane tanks. Perfect!

She lifted up the whole trailer and positioned herself on the bridge; she had to wait for the right moment.

The probe edged closer, then its eye turned white, it was preparing to fire another ice beam at her. This was it, she put all her weight and strength into her throw and the trailer went flying.

It flew like a weird shaped cannon and struck the probes knees. The propane tanks ignited and the trailer blew up at the probes feet, causing it to bend forward as it fired its ice beam.

There was a blinding flash. Susan shielded her eyes and the sound of heavy ice rang out like thunder.

Finally the flash subsided and Susan looked out at a sea of white ice. The whole river had frozen and in the middle of it was a large protruding lump where the probe now stood, frozen indefinitely.

She felt a great sense of relief, turned out that mighty weapon turned out to be a mighty advantage against the probe.

A few minutes later and the other monsters arrived, worn out and wet, apparently they had fallen into the river and were fortunate enough to get out before it froze.

Then Insectosaurus arrived on the other side, confused at what had happened on the other side of the bridge. Susan told them all about what had happened and how she had managed to freeze the probe and the whole of San Francisco bay.

"My word, that's going to take some thawing out!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Maybe if the earth got just a little bit warmer," said Link.

A seagull was flapping around Insectosaurus' nose; the giant bug couldn't take it and started to sneeze.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" cried Link.

Everyone got down on the ground as Insecto sneezed out a giant ball of silk from its nose. It flew into the probe mound and struck it.

A moments there was nothing but then the sound of cracking could be heard. Large, widening cracks started showing and then the mound with the probe shattered open.

"Oh no! It's free!" said B.O.B.

"Wait," said Susan, "Look!"

The probe indeed was free but in the sub-zero temperatures it had been encased in, it too had shattered with the ice into a thousand pieces.

Bits of metal and wiring were now floating around with the mini icebergs.

Link got up and looked at his friend, "Well *_ahem*_ gesundheit!"


	53. Story 54

**Idea by Qille**

* * *

**What if the bridge broke halfway through the fight?**

"Hey fur ball," said Link, out of breath, "Where you been?"

Insectosaurus roared its response whilst the probe struggled to open its eye.

"Yeah, I know, poppa's a little outta shape!" groaned Link.

"Excuse me!" Susan cut in, "He's trying to kill me! Why is it doing that? Why would it-"

The probe lunged at Susan again but she narrowly dodged the arm at it crashed into one of the main supports. A loud rumbling sound was heard all around them as the bridge swung.

"Er, Insecto? Please tell me that was your stomach?" asked Link.

The giant grub shook its head and looked down the bridge. The road was starting to collapse into the sea; soon everyone was going to be in the drink!

Susan looked at the build-up of cars, if she didn't think of something then they were all going to fall into the water and drown. She couldn't let that happen.

"All of you back up! REVERSE!" she yelled.

Still fearful of the monsters, the drivers decided to listen to the 'big lady'. They all shifted into reverse gear and backed up; some were faster than others and barged past each other, fighting to get off the bridge.

The last car was clear of the bridge, leaving just the monsters, "Come on," said Susan, "We gotta-"

The probe had lunged again and this time had grabbed Susan in its pincers. Her friends watched in horror whilst the bridge continued to crumble. By the time they had realised the road beneath them was cracking up it was too late.

Link, Dr Cockroach and B.O.B fell into the waters below whilst the probe stumbled back as bridge wreckage fell at its feet. Then it saw Susan was prizing herself free of its pincers. It tried tightening its grip but she just pushed harder.

Her friends meanwhile had splashed into the cold waters below, Link being amphibious was used to it, Dr Cockroach was not however.

The mad scientist splashed in the water as rubble continued to fall around him. Link surfaced right next to him, "What's the matter with you?"

"I can't swim!" he replied hysterically.

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he yelled.

Link sighed, "Alright, if the world's smartest man/bug can't handle a little water then I guess you need a ride, climb on!"

Dr Cockroach grabbed Links shoulders and pulled himself onto his back, "How humiliating." He muttered to himself, his antennas dripping.

"So where'd the blob-ster?" asked Link.

All of a sudden a large round mass surfaced beneath them, raising them out of the water. It was a blue, squidgy circle. And it was laughing.

"Hey, look! I'm a jellyfish!" it said. An eye appearing in the middle.

"Seems our gelatinous mass is capable of floating, that's new," said Dr Cockroach.

"Lucky for you." Smirked Link.

Another large splash like an explosion happened right next to them, showering them in spray. A head then emerged, it was Susan.

"My dear, are you alright?"

"I just freed myself from that things hand!" she cried, "Why the heck is it after me?"

The probe was now bearing down on them, having lost its objective it now attempted to reacquire it. It reached down and plunged its hand into the water in an attempt to scoop Susan up.

The waves forced Link, B.O.B and Dr Cockroach away as Susan dived under to avoid the pincer. Swimming lessons paying off dearly here.

She swam as fast as she could away from the pincer till she needed to come up for air. She emerged, taking in a deep breath of delicious air. She looked behind her and saw the probe was thrashing through the water, maybe it was trying to 'dig' for her. _This thing certainly wasn't very bright._

"Susan!" called her friends. They were drifting near the shore.

"Get to land!" she called to them, "I got an idea!"

"But Suz,"

"Go!"

Her friends did as they were told, steering the B.O.B-boat towards the shore.

Susan began breast stroking back to the demolished bridge. She found a piece of rock that hadn't sunk yet, still hanging on the bridge by a cable. She pulled it free and looked at the probe; it was still searching for her, unable to see through the water.

Using what strength she had left, she hurled the rock at the probe and it hit its head with a loud _CLANG!_

It looked over and saw its target. It began making its way over towards her. Its feet stamping hard into the water.

"That's right," she said to herself, "Come to Momma!"

The probe was now towering over her again, its claw ready to grab her again.

"DO IT, INSECTO!" she shouted.

A loud roar caught the probes attention, with the bridge demolished there was no barrier between it and the 350 foot bug. Insectosaurus, now knowing what to do, charged at the probe and stuck its horned hose into the probes stomach. Insectosaurus then rose up and ripped the probe open like a baked bean tin.

The probe staggered, its body now dangling in two directions, joined only by the legs. Insecto then head butted the robot and it crashed into the water.

From the shore, Link was jumping up and down and whistling, "Yeah! Way to go, Insecto!"

"Give it a body slam!" called B.O.B.

Obliging, the grub jumped and landed on top of the probe, crushing it under its weight. A giant wave was made that sent Susan flying into the air and crashing into the waves again.

Eventually Insectosaurus was able to get back on its feet, the probe now as flat as a pancake.

Susan swam to shore and crawled out of the water, exhausted and sopping wet. Her friends sat next to her as she removed her shoes and poured over a gallon of water out of each shoe.

She shook her hair to try and get anything she had picked up from the river out of it. Her clothes clung to her and water still trickled down her face.

But she was happy, the alien robot was defeated and she and her friends were now free. It was worth getting soaked to the skin.

"I think being in that waters given me a cold." Sniffed B.O.B. He sneezed and his eye popped out.

"Yeah, you do look a little blue!" laughed Link.

The others joined in the laughter, except B.O.B who didn't get it.

After a good laugh they got up and went to find General Monger. Susan hoped he had a giant towel and hairdryer.


	54. Story 55 & 56

**Another double-bill. This time by ThisCatalyst'sPen.**

**I wasn't feeling very well when writing these so apologies for any lameness.**

* * *

**What if Link's bad back was explained?**

Link landed on Susan's head and crawled down so he could look her in the eye, "Wow, look at you! I know what you're thinking, first day in prison and you wanna take down the toughest guy in the yard? Well I'd like to see you try,"

He jumped off and barrel-rolled down her body. He then began to display fighting skills whilst making 'aggressive' noises.

"Hiya…ya-ya…Ninja-ha…hi-"

Susan was just looking at him with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"-hoo-haa-hee…"

_SNAP!_

"…Ow!"

He crumbled to a heap in the middle of a hand stand, his back had given out and he was now on the floor in pain.

B.O.B and Dr Cockroach joined him on the ground as he slowly picked himself up, rubbing his back.

"_Aah, gosh,_" he groaned.

"Link, how many times have you been told not to do acrobatics with your back?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Just giving the ladies what they want," said Link, still hissing.

Dr Cockroach sighed, "I would've thought you'd have learnt your lesson after what happened when you first threw it out?"

"That wasn't my fault! It was Mongers!"

"You tried to pull a Jackie Chan on Monger on our last escape attempt and what happened?"

Link just muttered his words.

"What happened…?"

"Oo-oo, Link got beaten by the Generals gymnastics!" said B.O.B.

"That's right. The martial artist got beaten by high-school gymnastics!"

The monsters tried not to laugh in their friends face. Link had a face like thunder; he hated being reminded of his embarrassing moment.

"And that's wasn't all was it?" said B.O.B, "What happened afterwards, I forget?"

"Nothing." Said Link crossly.

"He tried to run away and got run over by Mongers jeep!" sniggered Dr Cockroach.

"Can we move on now?" growled Link, "At least our new guest is impressed. Look at her, she's speechless!"

"She?" said B.O.B.

* * *

**What if a clone shot one of the monsters?**

"Halt!" Link raised his hand, stopping the clone and Susan from advancing to the incinerator, "I, Gallaxhar, command you to hand over the prisoner this instant!"

The clone was unimpressed, "Clearly you are defective beyond repair! Guards, take this defective clone to the incinerator!"

The monsters backed off in shock, they weren't sure who he was taking to.

"Well," said the clone, pointing to Dr Cockroach and B.O.B, "What are you waiting for? You and you!"

"Uh, seriously?" stuttered Dr Cockroach.

"Yes, take the prisoner and the defective clone to the incinerator!" said the clone, pushing Susan over to them.

"Er, of course, sir."

"And here's a security pass just on case. Would you like a-"

Before the clone could hand his gun over to B.O.B it went off in his hand and hit the blob. His uniform was burnt off revealing his true form. B.O.B seemed unaffected but his disguise was gone.

"Monsters! We got Mon-"

B.O.B hiccoughed and a laser shot out of his mouth and took out the alien.

"O-kay," said Link.

Dr Cockroach inspected B.O.B, "Hmm, it seems our friend has absorbed the energy from that laser and is now capable of replicating and expelling it from his body!"

"What's an expelling?" asked B.O.B.

"I think we might have ourselves a weapon against the aliens!" said Link.

"There might be something back where I was that could help us!" said Susan, "Follow me!"

Susan, with her hands raised pretending to be escorted, led her friends back into the giant extraction chamber. Dr Cockroach was looking around, seeing what could help in their fight against the aliens. He then noticed a large object hanging from the ceiling.

"There, that must be the main power core!" he said.

"Right! So?" said B.O.B.

"Take that out, the whole ship blows up."

"So how do we take it down?" said Link.

"Like this!"

He ran behind B.O.B and jumped on him, a laser shot out of his body and hit the core.

"Quickly everyone! We need a lot more shots if we're going to destroy this thing!"

Susan ran behind and began jumping on top of the blob as well. Lasers were now spraying out of B.O.B's body and striking the core. The clones saw what they were doing and attempted to stop them but Link held them off.

"Hurry up, you guys! I can't them ALL!" he called.

Susan and Dr Cockroach continued to jump up and down on B.O.B. The blob in turn was rapidly shooting laser beams from his body. He was laughing as he pretended to be a bouncy castle.

The core was taking a real beating, it was now swaying precariously and was smoking. One final blast and the core came free, crashing into the walkway and taking out hundreds of clones.

"We've done it! The ship should be starting a self-destruct countdown now!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Did you say…self-destruct?" said Susan.

_SHIP WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS FIVE MINUTES!_

This was the cue to leave. The monsters made a break for the door that had started to close.

But the many clones that were left tried to grab them, Susan being the smallest was able to slip by them and make it through the door but her friends were held back and the doors closed.

The aliens held B.O.B so tightly that lasers shot everywhere, knocking all the aliens off of the walkway and into the abyss. Link tried to open the bulkhead doors but it wouldn't budge.

"B.O.B, can you laser the door open?" said Dr Cockroach.

B.O.B focused hard but all that came out was a small fart noise. "I think I'm all out!"

"_Ugh, if I was still Ginormica I could do this!_" called Susan from the other side.

Link called through to Susan on the other side, "Susan, get outta here whilst you still have the chance!"

"_No, don't say that! I'm not leaving you guys!_" Susan's voice came through the doors.

"Yes, you are," Dr Cockroach insisted, "Rendezvous with Monger. He's outside the ship waiting for you. Go while there's still time!"


	55. Story 57

**Idea by Qille**

* * *

**What if Gallaxhar was working with the mutant pumpkins?**

"You messed with the wrong monsters, pumpkin!" said Dr Cockroach as he popped out of the basket he was sitting in.

The pumpkin hoard stopped in front of the Murphy house.

"Nobody steals candy on my watch!"

"And no one frightens these kids but me!" added Link.

Then B.O.B slid next to them, he didn't say anything. The others just looked at him.

"I'm thinking! Stop pressuring me!" he said.

Then Susan stepped over them, towering over the pumpkin army, "I hope someone brought the nutmeg?" she said.

"Aah, and there she is! My Quantonium stealing…er, thief!" came a voice from behind Wicked Jack.

"Who said that?" asked Link.

"OMG! It can talk! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" cried B.O.B.

Then, to everyone's horror, a familiar blue alien stepped out from behind the large pumpkin.

"GALLAXHAR!"

"You were expecting Freddie Krueger?" he asked.

"Krueger's here? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" cried B.O.B.

"But you were destroyed!" said Susan.

"And I'm not very happy about that let me tell you!" he said, "I sent some toxic 'waste' to this planet so to create an army to replace the one you destroyed!"

"And mutant pumpkins was your backup plan?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"It wasn't my first choice…it…shut up! Pumpkins, retrieve what is rightfully mine!" he said.

The pumpkins slowly started to advance but Susan stood firm, "Halloween belongs to monsters. And this monster's a pumpkin crushing GIANT!"

She stamped forward and forced them back. The pumpkins then started combining to create a huge towering bulk of pumpkins.

"Urgh, apparently you're a giant crushing pumpkin!" Susan gulped.

Wicked Jack laughed as Gallaxhar climbed up into his head and poked out of his eye, "Now, Earthers! We will see who'll run this planet! Wicked Jack, Attack!"

"It's gonna kill us! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Wicked Jack swung forward, his pumpkin hand trying to smack away any attackers as he edged closer to Susan. Susan however dodged the swing and got right in the pumpkins face, she started punching it hard in the face with everything she had.

"I can't believe I'm actually fighting a vegetable!" she said.

"It's a fruit! Not a vegetable!" said Gallaxhar from the pumpkins head.

"Like I care!" she punched the pumpkin again but it hit back and knocked her to the ground, "Guys? Little help?"

B.O.B tried to eat the pumpkins around the base of it but got sick very quickly and was soon out of it. Dr Cockroach was narrowly dodging the pumpkins whip like fingers, skipping over them like a skipping rope, till one got him in the face and he was out as well.

Link however had the best chance, he jumped from Susan to the pumpkins arm to the eye socket next to Gallaxhar's.

"Yoo-hoo! I'm over here!" he called to the pumpkin.

Wicked Jack then punched himself in the face in an attempt to get Link.

"Stop it, you fool!" yelled Gallaxhar.

"Yeah, in your face, pumpkin! Gettit?" teased Link.

Wicked Jack began pummelling himself harder, each hit making his head come looser from his body.

"I am Gallaxhar! You will not hit yourself anymore! I command you!" ordered the alien.

The pumpkin finally stopped hitting himself.

"Now, spit that monster out right this instant!"

Wicked Jack did so, sucking Link through the mouth and spat him into the Murphy's garden.

"Ha ha! Not as smart as you thought, eh Monster?" smirked Gallaxhar.

"Actually, I'm smarter than you think!" grunted Link as he picked himself up.

He pointed to the pumpkin's neck, the roots holding its head to its body had all been snapped. Gallaxhar looked at the monsters, "You little…"

Susan got up and punched the head and it went soaring into the air. The body instantly wilted from the detachment.

Then the stem on the head expanded and began to revolve like chopper blades. The pumpkin head was now flying with Gallaxhar cackling from inside.

"I have a few tricks of my own," he said, "And now it is time to collect my treat!"

"I got a few tricks to!" said Susan, suddenly whistling to the skies.

Gallaxhar wondered what she was doing, then he saw something coming towards him, it was…Elvis!

"Oh Flibbleworms."

A dressed up Butterflyosaurus smashed into the pumpkin, making it explode with Gallaxhar inside. Everyone cheered at the aliens defeat.

"Elvis!" gasped B.O.B, "I knew you were still alive!"

The crowds ran to Butterflyosaurus as she landed down the street, leaving the monsters on their own.

"I've just about had enough of aliens and mutants," sighed Dr Cockroach, "And pumpkins!"

"You and me both," groaned Link.

"I know what'll cheer you guys up: Halloween candy." Smiled Susan.

B.O.B looked delighted and began searching all the bags the kids had left behind, but they were all empty. Seemed in all the chaos the kids had eaten them all in fear, even the ones in the Murphy's garden.

"All the candy's gone! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"


	56. Story 58 Part 1

**Woop! Woop! Over 100 reviews!**

***_blows holographic blowout_***

**As a little celebration, this idea by ben55555 will be several chapters long. Haven't done one of those in quite a while.**

**Note: Please don't forward any more ideas till I am finished with this one. I'll let you know when that is.**

* * *

**What if Susan was a giant plant monster instead?**

PART 1

She walked down the aisle, bouquet in her hands and veil covering her face. The guests smiling at her from either side as she made her way to Derek.

A meteorite had landed on her a couple minutes earlier but it was going to take more than that to spoil her big day.

She made her way to the end and handed the bouquet over to her bridesmaid. Then she turned to look at her groom, she smiled at him from under her veil.

Derek stepped forward, lifted her veil over and stood back in surprise, "Wow! You are…glowing!"

Susan smiled, taking it as a compliment, "Thank you."

"No, Susan, you really are glowing! You're GREEN!"

Puzzled, Susan looked at her hand and saw it was glowing bright green. "Oh no!"

Her hand then began shaking and her skin began to squirm and wriggle like there were snakes underneath.

Susan could feel a tightening all over her body, she looked at Derek and saw he and everyone else was shrinking, or she was growing.

Everyone could see that from under Susan's dress there was squirming and moving from underneath. Then suddenly she lost balance and fell over, narrowly missing her fleeing bridesmaids.

Susan lifted her dress up and found her legs had gone, she screamed as she saw they had been replaced with green vines. They writhed along the floor and slowly crawled towards the pews like snakes.

They got longer and fatter as Susan got bigger. She struggled to get back up again and grabbed a pillar to raise herself up onto her legs/vines. She wobbled on top as she grew taller and taller.

Susan was scared, she was growing, her legs had turned into plant-like tentacles and now she could see her skin turning green. Her dress couldn't contain her bulging form and ripped at the seams. She was now exposed but her modesty was covered in what appeared to be leaves, so she didn't have to cover herself with her arms.

Her back slid up the wall as a tentacle smashed through the stained glass window.

The guests by now were all up and running for the door, in a matter of seconds everyone but Derek had vacated the church. Susan was now entangling everything up in her vines, the pews, the carpets and even the organ. The vines wrapped around the pillars and smashed through the windows.

Susan found Derek hiding under a table; her vines picked it up and absorbed it into the jungle of tentacles.

"Derek! Help me!" she pleaded.

Derek saw the open door and made a break for it. The vines however were consuming the church and soon they had forced the door shut and blocked it from Derek's escape route. Now trapped, he turned to look at Susan who continued to grow, she had no control of the vines as they began crushing everything.

All but her hands and face had turned green. Petals had grown round her wrists like sleeves. And her hair had gone yellow and seemed to be giving off pollen.

Her head pushed harder and harder against the roof. The beams snapped.

Susan burst out of the church in her new form. She was now a 50 foot tall half human/half plant creature. Her vines snaked out of the windows, doors and holes they had punched through.

The steeple toppled over as the guests ran past military men surrounding the area. Choppers hovered overhead, their guns trained on Susan.

Looking down at the scene of destruction she had made, Derek still had to be down there somewhere. She tried to look through the jumble of vines and roots that made her look like she was wearing a large grass skirt.

"Derek! DEREK!"

Suddenly one of her vines rose up to her face and wrapped up on the end was Derek. He looked shaken.

"Vine…hurt…Derek…Susan!" he muttered.

Susan took Derek in her hands and the vine let him go. She began moving out of the wreckage, her vines and roots pulling her along.

"Thank goodness you're okay! What's happening to me?"

"Don't panic! Don't worry whatever you do! Just don't drop m-WAAAAAA!"

The soldiers had thrown cables round Susan's arm and pulled her, making her drop Derek.

"DEREK!"

Her vines acted instantly, acting like an extra pair of hands, trying desperately to stop him falling. The soldiers had laid out a chute for him to land in and caught the falling weatherman.

With the hostage out of the way the soldiers could began apprehending the monster. They threw more cables on her and tried to pull her down.

"Who are you people? What are you doing? STOP IT!"

Her vines wrapped around the rope and pulled it out of the soldier's hands. Her roots dug into the ground and emerged underneath the soldier's jeeps and tanks, flipping them over.

"Give Derek back!" she shouted.

Her anger making the vines act aggressively, they swatted away the soldiers as they tried to lasso her again. A soldier with a bazooka fired a canister at the giant plants head. A cloud of gas exploded in her face.

She tried to waft the gas away but it had already started taking effect. She began feeling drowsy as her vines went limp, some dropping the soldiers they had binded.

With the vines now limp, Susan crashed to the ground. The soldiers moved in, throwing strong cables over her to keep her pinned down. They then began tying the vines together to keep them from coming to life again.

Susan, with her last moment of consciousness reached out to Derek.

"Derek…"

And then she passed out.

* * *

She came to on a bed; surrounded by four, metal walls and a blinking red light as the only thing to light up the dark room.

She crawled off the bed, hoping it was all a dream, then she looked down and saw the vines were still there. Her nightmare was real. She _had_ become a giant plant creature. Except since then she was now wearing a black shirt.

It felt itchy on her, almost wrong. Every fibre of her being wanted her to rip it off. She took hold of the bottom and began ripping it off. The buttons were flying off till one was left, and then her conscience changed its mind. What was she doing? This was the only thing preventing her from bearing all to the world. Perhaps the two sides of her, plant and human, were now disagreeing with each other. She had to balance them out if she wanted to keep a grip of things.

The room suddenly became a lift and she dropped for a few seconds before stopping and shunting her into an enormous room.

She got up and moved along the cold metal floor. Her roots didn't like it; she felt like she was walking over ice, it was cold and hard. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Is it spaghetti?" came a voice, "Did they just capture a giant pile of green spaghetti?"

Susan traced the voice to a gap under a door but couldn't see anything through the dark. "Hello? Is someone there? Could you please me where I am?"

A tube descended from the ceiling and dumped a large pile of oatmeal on the large table in the centre of the room. Susan went over to it and smelt it, the smell made her feel ill. But she used to love oatmeal as a kid. She dipped her finger in it and put a piece of it on her tongue, she suddenly wanted to gag, it tasted vile. She spat it out and looked at her reflection in the table. She could finally get a glimpse of what she looked like now.

She looked like she was wearing a green ball gown with her hands and faces still normal coloured. Her hair was now yellow and seemed to be giving a slight glow. Her vines gently swayed and twitched, she could feel every single one of them, however many that was. She thought if these vines had replaced her legs then surely she could control them. She concentrated and a vine rose up from the rest, slithered onto the table and picked up the spoon.

She was amazed with herself, but still scared by where she was.

"Hello there."

Susan looked at the table again; standing next to the oatmeal mound was a human with a cockroach head. She screamed and a tentacle lifted and tried to smack the cockroach like a rolled up newspaper.

"Will you stop *_whack_* careful *_whack_*"

Another vine suddenly sprouted a Venus Flytrap mouth and started snapping at the cockroach. Susan was petrified, a human bug had just appeared on the table and now her vines were going crazy, sprouting mouths to kill the bug, maybe it was her fear that was causing them to change…

"Please, Madam! Stop *_snap_* doing *_snap_* that *_snap_*!"

Susan tried to stop herself from attacking the cockroach man then a revelation brought her vines back under control. "You can…talk?"

After her new body was back under control, the bug man introduced himself as Dr Cockroach, he then introduced a blue mass called B.O.B, an amphibious ape called The Missing Link and the 350 foot bug Insectosaurus, who kept looking at her funny.

With the introductions over, she was taken away by General W.R. Monger who showed her around the facility that she was now inside. Monger explained that she was now a monster and would remain in this prison.

After being showed the other monsters in their cells, the General showed her to her own.

"We had the prison psychologist redecorate yer cell. Try to keep you all calm like."

There was a poster on the wall with a kitten on it and the floor was covered in soil.

"But I don't want a poster," she began to sob, "I want a real kitten. Hanging from a real tree. I wanna go home."

"Oh come on, Lil' Daisy. Please don't cry it makes mah knees hurt. Don't think of this as a prison, just think of it as a hotel you never leave because it's locked from the outside." He said as Susan was put into her cell, "Oh, and one other thing: The government has changed yer name to Vinormica."

And the door closed.

Susan slumped into the corner, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her roots were in heaven unlike the rest of her, the soil laid down seemed to be just what they needed.

Her tears dropped from her cheek and onto her arm, a small flower suddenly bloomed from her skin where the tear fell. Susan watched as it opened up and quickly wilted and died, her sadness of being locked away as a monster was killing her, inside and out.

* * *

**A drawing of Vinormica is now on my DeviantArt page.**


	57. Story 58 Part 2

PART 2

An alarm, similar to the one that woke her up previously, rang out. Susan was huddled in the corner, she had tried to sleep but her sadness prevented her. The floor was a mess as her vines had swept the soil around. The wall in front of her opened up to reveal a short corridor that led back to the large room.

Figuring it must be morning she got up, feeling a little giddy, standing on a load of vine tentacles was tricky. And slowly made her way through the door, still wiping away the tears that she'd cried through the night.

She was the first to arrive, the others were probably still asleep, none of them seemed to have ears from what she saw.

The table and chair were still in the middle of the room. She made her way to the chair and attempted to sit on it, but not having any legs meant that instead the chair became consumed in her vines, all that was visible was one of the legs and the back.

Not able to take it anymore, she thumped her head on the table and began crying again.

The others soon arrived and when they saw their new guest crying, they knew their number one priority was to try and cheer her up. Though B.O.B thought it was to wash the table.

It took a while but Susan eventually cheered up once she knew these guys just wanted to be her friends. Dr Cockroach even offered to try and help her return to normal.

Link decided to help by keeping the others out of the way. He began engaging B.O.B in a card game marathon, something the blob loved. He also kept Insecto with them because it kept wandering near Susan.

Dr Cockroach began his examinations, "Let us see what we are dealing with here,"

He took out a magnifying glass that had electrical gizmos in it to boost the magnification and even scan under the skin. He began running it over her tentacle vines, "Hmm, a mixture of tissue layers, dermal, ground, vascular and human. No bones detected, its completely organic, but how it can move given the size of it is fascinating and… what is this?"

Around one of the larger tentacles was a silk, white band.

"That's the garter I wore at my wedding. It's the only thing I have left, and its staying on." Said Susan.

"Of course, if you say so."

The mad scientist studied the rest of her skin, the only parts that were pure human were her hands and head.

"Your skeleton stops at your pelvis but apart from that no alteration. Organs like brain, heart and lungs are still intact but things like stomach and intestines are gone." "

"What? Then how will I eat?" she said, she remembered how the oatmeal yesterday tasted foul.

"I assume you eat like a plant, that soil in your cell must be what your body needs,"

"Er, doc? One little question?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does Insectosaurus keep looking at me funny?" she asked.

Dr Cockroach noticed the giant grub still ogling her, "Ah, well Insectosaurus' diet usually consists of plants such as trees, its natural for an insect you see,"

Susan gulped as Insecto's mouth moved up and down.

"Don't worry, my dear," he said, "Link will eventually manage to convince our friend that you are not on the menu. Right let's get back to the examination!"

He continued to run over his magnifier over her, then ran it over her head.

"Your hair appears to be giving off a high concentration of pollen, good job none of us here has allergies."

He chuckled at his little joke, when he noticed she wasn't he stopped.

"The flowers round your wrists and the leaves around your *_ahem_* are 100% organic, grown from your own skin. When you attacked me your body changed to aid you,"

"Sorry about that, I didn't know I could do that or how to stop it!" she said.

"I think when you display a certain emotion your body alters to adapt to that emotion. Let us try this theory, try being happy,"

Susan thought of Derek and marrying him, it made her feel warm inside. She felt her body reacting, looking all over herself, flowers of many different kinds began blooming all over her body, arms and she could feel one on the top of her head. She was now covered in a range of vibrant colours.

"Quite amazing," said Dr Cockroach, "Now try sadness,"

That one was easy, the fact that she was now a monster and locked in a prison made her feel sad. The flowers suddenly wilted and died, all around her there was a pile of dead petals. She even looked less green than usual.

"Now comes the interesting one, anger."

She thought of Derek being harassed by soldiers, being beaten by them, the heat inside her grew hotter and she started to shake. The tips on many of her vines grew Venus flytraps, they snapped and thrashed around, her skin went dark green and foot long needles sprouted all over her.

"Remarkable, those needles seem to resemble those found on a cactus. The needles seem to resemble that of an Opuntia cactus."

The needles retracted and Susan was her 'normal' self again. She touched her fore-head as the giddiness she felt early came back.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Fine…those changes must have taken it out of me…I just feel a little…a little…"

She collapsed to the ground; her vines were limp her body not moving. The colour of her skin also looked pale.

"Susan!"

Dr Cockroach rushed to her side as the others joined her. Link told Insecto to stay back. Dr Cockroach ran his scanning magnifier over her face, the results came up on the glass.

"What is it, Doc? What's wrong with her?" asked Link.

"Her body is malnourished. She needs to soak up the nutrients from soil just like a plant does. The soil in her cell isn't enough, if she doesn't get more she's going to die!"

After explaining the situation to the General, Monger ordered over several tons of earth to be moved into the central room. In mere minutes it arrived, no one asked how it got there so quickly.

The soil was poured over Susan, large clumps covered her still body.

"Come on, Susan!" said Dr Cockroach, "Absorb it!"

Then he realised, "We need water also!"

Link's tank was in the process of being cleaned so the water was removed and poured onto the earth mound on top of Susan.

Moments passed and then B.O.B pointed, "Movement! There's a snake in there!"

It wasn't a snake. One of Susan's roots had begun moving again, it seemed to be enjoying the 'food' it was given and started borrowing into the soil.

Soon enough Susan was up again, a little woozy but okay. Her body was back to its healthy green glow as she rose out of the mountain of earth that had buried her.

"Are you okay, my dear?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"That was…weird!" she said.

"Basically you were starving. Your body wasn't getting the nutrients it needed to keep going." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Thank you." She said, feeling slightly foolish for passing out.

"We should ask General Monger to have constant samples of soil sent to your room so you don't end up passing out again,"

"Maybe he can put a pot in your room," said B.O.B, "We can paint it in pretty colours and then you can fill it up with soil and…"

"Do you think you can find a way of turning me back to normal?" she asked the Doctor, trying to stop B.O.B from carrying on, "This is all too much for me!"

"I've never turned a human that turned into a plant back into a human before," he thought.

"I don't think anyone else has either." Said Link.

"But I will try my very best. Right," Dr Cockroach clapped his hands together, "Let's get cracking!"


	58. Story 58 Part 3

PART 3

Over the next three weeks Dr Cockroach devoted his time and resources attempting to change Susan back into her human self. He tried various things using random items from leftover food to broken up boxes. Creating an array of different machines which he hoped would be able to transform his patient to normal.

And each one failed. Resulting in it blowing up in his face, Susan's body reacting in fright whenever a spark or flame appeared. Her plant side was clearly terrified of fire.

"So…am I small again?" she asked, slowly opening one eye after the latest try.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," said Dr Cockroach, "In fact you may have grown an extra vine or two,"

"It's okay, Doc," she said dejected, "We'll try again tomorrow."

"You really don't get it do you?" Link cut in, "No monster has ever gotten out of here!"

Susan couldn't give up. She wouldn't. She needed to get out of here. She needed to be normal again. She wanted to be with her parents and Derek. She wrapped her arms around herself as the thought of them made her feel sad again. Her vines were limp and quiet.

Meanwhile the others were telling B.O.B about the fate of the Invisible Man.

"You see what I'm saying?" Link looked at Susan again, "Nobody's leaving. Nobody's ever getting out."

General Monger screeched in on his jeep, "Good news, Monsters! You're gettin out!" he called.

"…Until today." Said Link.

The monsters were led onto the mobile platform and Monger drove alongside explaining the situation.

"So let me get this straight, Monger? You want us to fight an alien robot?" asked Link.

"And in exchange, you President of these United States had authorized me to grant you your freedom." Said Monger.

Susan's face lit up. _Freedom_. Her whole body was alive with joy and excitement. She could go home and see everyone again. This was a dream come true. Her vines snaked around looking for something to do but she was too excited to control them.

A jet awaited them at the end of the corridor, its front doors open and ready for transport.

The monsters climbed in, Susan hoped they wouldn't be too long in the air, being in the sky meant she would be cut off the ground, she needed the earth to keep her energy up.

She climbed aboard, the jet sealed its doors and it took off. Out of the hatch and into the sky. Insectosaurus following behind with a Chinook dangling a light in front of it.

* * *

Over an hour passed and the jet finally touched down in the empty streets of San Francisco. The monsters stepped out and were met with the refreshing wind of the sea. To them, it was an incredible and sorely missed feeling. Monger followed behind them, still driving his jeep.

Lastly Susan climbed out of the jet, looking pale and ill and her body felt numb. Being on the plane had severely drained her; she looked around and saw familiar sights.

"This is San Francisco! This isn't far from my home!"

As the others took in their surroundings, Susan noticed a large patch of grass by the side of the road. In an instant she slithered over to it and her roots quickly burrowed into the ground. The rush that came over her was almost orgasmic. It was as if the ground beneath her was filling up her entire body with life. Her body was back to its 'normal' green colour and her vines were moving about again.

She rubbed her neck as she gasped with pleasure. She had never felt such a good feeling coursing through her.

A deep thumping noise caught their attention and before them, emerging from the haze, was the alien robot. It was gigantic, the same size as Insectosaurus, and it looked like it could demolish the entire city.

"Hoo-Wee! Now that's a robot!" exclaimed Monger.

"It's huge…" Susan said dumbstruck, her good feeling draining as fast as it had arrived.

"Try not to damage it too badly monsters! I might wanna bring it back to the farm!" said the General as he backed up into the jet again. Before any of them could say anything the jet took off and was out of sight.

The robot focused its eye on the rabble of creatures before it.

"I think he sees us," said B.O.B, he then waved at the robot, "Hello! Hi! Howya doin? Welcome, we are here to destroy you!"

Susan was hysterical, the General hadn't said anything about it being huge, "I can't fight that thing…I can't even…I've never…_hggh hggh_…I'm hyperventilating! Does anyone have a giant paper bag?" she gasped.

"Re-lax," assured Link, "Old Link's got this under control."

"Hide in the city, Susan, you'll be safe there," said Dr Cockroach, "But stay away from the tender line, gets a little dicey!"

Susan turned and put all her effort into her vines, she crawled away as fast as she could, leaving her friends to deal with the robot.

* * *

By the time she reached the middle of the city she was exhausted, still having lungs meant she had to stop to catch her breath.

Hugging a building wall, she listened for any sign of a giant robot footstep. She hoped her friends were okay, she hated leaving them but she knew she couldn't do anything to help.

The glass panes behind her suddenly vibrated, jumping away from the wall she saw all the windows in all the buildings were shaking. Something big was nearby. She looked up and down the street but saw nothing. She slowly peeked round the corner to look down the next street but still nothing. Maybe it was too far away to see.

She emerged from the corner and into a small square where deserted cars and upturned chairs were everywhere. As she moved around she had the feeling she was being watched.

An electronic noise caught her attention, turning round she saw the robot standing behind a smaller building, looking directly at her.

It shone the light from its eye on her again. No matter how much she tried to get out of its sight it would not stop looking at her. Then the beam retracted and the eye was now red.

Susan slowly backed off, scared at what it was going to do next.

It charged straight for her, ploughing through the building in front of it, sending chunks of concrete and steel everywhere.

Susan turned and fled as fast as her vines could pull her. She looked around for any means of escape, she couldn't climb the building cos she couldn't jump, not having any legs. The cars scattered around were no use either, just objects in her way. Her vines sucked them up, crushed them and spat them out as she passed over them.

Soon she reached narrower streets, trees lined each side with the tram line down the middle. Susan looked behind her, the robot was still right behind her.

Soon she was out of breath again and with her body aching she had to stop once more, "_Please…not like this…just let me…_" she panted.

The robot got closer, it lifted one of its giant feet and slammed it down on the ground, crushing a tree beneath it.

Susan suddenly felt a pain in her chest, like something had died inside her. She looked round and saw the robot was trampling the trees as it got closer to her. It had no regard for anything in its way, no living thing…no plant.

A rage boiled inside her, her plant side was livid that this machine was crushing innocent trees. With everyone crushed, she could feel its dying scream inside her, she grew angrier and angrier. Snapping jaws sprouted from the tips of her vines and razor sharp needles grew out of her body.

"Alright! No more!" she bellowed.

Her vines dug into the ground, ripping up the concrete, she could feel herself connect to the earth, like it was coursing through her, like she was now part of the earth.

The probe was in grabbing distance of Susan, it reached out and was about to clamp down when thousands of vines erupted from the ground, the roads, buildings, everywhere it seemed, and wrapped around the robots arm.

"You'll not harm another innocent plant!" she said angrily.

The vines pulled the robots arm away and began wrapping the entire machine up like a snake. The vines consumed the robot till it was just a giant, green oval. Susan rose up in the air using her tentacles, she rose higher till she was level with where the robots eye was located.

"You crushed my plants! Now I'll crush you!"

She clenched her fists and focused on tightening her vines. She could feel every inch of the robot under her tentacles touch, it was cold and hard, something with no soul or remorse. Slowly she could feel it crumbling under her strength.

The green oval became thinner and thinner, it started to look like a green butternut squash.

The heat inside started to rise, she knew the robot was about to blow up. She quickly released her hold on the alien robot and it blew up, knocking her back into the ripped up streets.

Shrapnel fell all around her. She shielded her face till the raining sound of metal ended. After getting up she looked all around her, the streets, the buildings, they had all been ripped up by her vines, she did this, all this damage.

"_You crushed my plants? Did I really say that?_" she thought.

But then the realisation struck her, the robot was beaten so she was now free. Free to go home and see her family. She wanted to jump for joy but of course, no legs.

Just as she was about to return to where she had been dropped off she suddenly realized: where were her friends?

It was then that a rail car with rockets attached came shooting down the street. She briefly saw who was inside it as it shot right past her.

"Guys?"

The tram continued onwards till it reached the bay. It flew off the road and splashed into the sea.


	59. Story 58 Part 4

PART 4

The jet flew away from San Francisco, leaving the destruction and the crushed alien robot behind.

Susan sat inside, still buzzing with energy; her friends sat on her vines that consumed most of the cargo bay.

"Three weeks ago if you'd ask me to defeat a giant alien robot I would have said 'No can do'! But I did it! Me!" she said.

Dr Cockroach complimented her triumph over the robot before teasing a depressed Link about his 'lack of sleep' excuse.

Whilst her friends chatted together, Susan looked at her vines; they were still, like they were sleeping. She smiled to herself, without them she wouldn't have been able to defeat the robot.

She reached over and stroked one of them; the thick vine squirmed under her touch, it rose up and looked at her like it had a mind of its own. It stifled a low noise as if to say it enjoyed its stroking.

"Aww, you want another stroke, do you?" she said.

She touched the tip of the vine and started tickling it, it wriggled under her touch.

"You like it don't you? Yes, you do! Who's a good plant?" she said as if talking to a pet.

The other vines started to wriggle, her whole body starting to enjoy her touch. As she stroked her tentacles, she heard her friends bring up the subject of what they were going to do next,

"I think I deserve at least a chance to be with Derek!" said B.O.B.

"Derek belongs with Susan, B.O.B," said Link, "Though normal life will be pretty hard with her being a giant plant and all!"

"I'm not gonna be a giant plant forever," Susan cut in, "Derek won't rest until we've found a cure for my…condition. We're a team!"

"We could all do with a Derek," sighed Dr Cockroach, "Perhaps someday we could make his acquaintance?"

"Really? You guys wanna meet Derek?"

* * *

The jet touched down on the streets of Modesto. General Monger informed Susan that her parents were waiting for her and that Police would not be a problem.

She climbed out of the jet and instantly made for the grassland. The feeling was just like before, incredible, it felt different in some way, like she could tell where she was just by putting her roots in the ground, it felt like home.

She re-joined her friends and led them to her home. Before they got there she decided to instruct them on what to do, "Okay, now remember these people aren't used to seeing…um, anything like…you, or you…or you,"

"And you?" asked B.O.B.

"I'm their daughter and they already saw what happened to me. So just be…you know cool. Just be, you know…follow my lead,"

Without warning, her vines smashed the fence of her front yard, looking for some home soil. Her friends followed her lead and began smashing up the rest of the fence.

"STOP! That was an accident! Don't. Destroy. Anything!"

They dropped the fence posts, B.O.B threw his into a car.

"Susan?"

"Susie-Q!"

They looked to where the voices came from, it was her parents, they had heard the commotion and came out of the house to see what was going on.

"Mom! Daddy!"

She got onto her elbows and took her parents in her hands and held them to her cheek. They were overjoyed to see one another again.

"Did they experiment on you?" asked her mom.

"No mom, I'm fine," she reassured them.

She then introduced them to her new friends. The greetings were a little shaky, such as B.O.B thinking her mom was Derek and absorbed her into his body when he hugged her.

Afterwards Susan noticed someone was missing.

"W-where's Derek?"

"He's at work, Sweetie."

"You know how he is about his career,"

"Well we're not gonna celebrate without him!" she got up, told her parents to look after her friends and began making her way to Derek's TV studio.

* * *

Night had fallen and Susan had reached the studio, she peered through the windows and saw Derek was just finishing his latest weather report.

She used what reflections she could find to make herself look presentable. She straightened what was left of her shirt but that was all she could do, she wished now that she hadn't torn off all but one of the buttons.

"_You're a giant plant! What can you possibly do?_" she told herself.

As if in response, her body started to change, different coloured flowers bloomed all over her. A bunch of vines grouped together in front of her and blossomed on the tips, creating what looked like the bouquet that she held on her wedding day. She took hold of them and could smell a sweet aroma; her head had stopped giving off pollen and was now giving off a tropical scent.

Now ready to meet Derek, she returned to the windows and peered in, Derek was now having his make-up done. She had to find a way to get him outside.

A tentacle slithered up the wall towards the window, she smacked it down, "What are you doing?" she said to it.

The vine pointed to the window then to the roof, like it was trying to explain, "Oh, okay, but be gentle."

The vine snaked inside the building; the news crew saw the giant green tentacle slither into the room and fled, leaving just Derek. It wrapped itself around him and lifted him up.

"Oooooh, my goodness!" he said.

The tentacle carried him to the window, accidentally hitting his head on the frame on the way out and into the night air. He was now face to face with his former bride.

"Oh Derek!" Susan was overjoyed, "You wouldn't believe my last three weeks! You just wouldn't believe!" she kissed him, her lips tasted of strawberries, "Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me sane!"

Her vine was wrapped around him tightly, being apart for so long, Susan never wanted to let him go, meaning he was slowly being crushed.

"C-can't b-breath…_gah, _r-ribs collapsing!" he gagged.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Put him down! Put him down!" she tapped the vine and it set him down on the roof.

"Is that better? I'm still kinda getting used to controlling these!" she said.

"Wow, you really are big and green!" he said, finally getting his breath back and looking up at her.

"Yeah, but I'm still me, I'm still the same girl you fell in love with,"

"Except you did just turn San Francisco into a jungle?"

"But that was the only way I was gonna defeat that giant robot! Look, I know this is a little weird…" she looked down at herself, "Okay, it's ALOT weird. But we'll figure it out! I know that together we can find a way to get me back to normal!"

"Susan, try and see this from my perspective…" as Derek spoke, Susan's world felt like it was falling apart, her flowers all wilted and died, and her body became paler, "…I just don't see how I can have that with you."

Susan's vines went saggy, making her sink lower till she was level with Derek, "Derek, please, don't do this!"

"You have to face facts, Susan. And don't poison me for saying this but I'm not looking to get married and spend the rest of my life in someone else's shadow. And you're casting a pretty big shadow, its over."

He turned and left through the fire exit. Leaving Susan alone once again. Her hopes and dreams were shattered.

* * *

She slowly made her way out of Modesto, wiping helplessly at the tears pouring from her eyes. Right now she wished she didn't have a heart, cos it was hurting too much.

She reached a lonely gas station and managed to sit on it. She sat there with her thoughts, Derek's words repeating in her head.

A vine rose up and took a tear away from her eye; it was the vine that had the wedding garter on. Susan took it and pulled it off, holding it tightly in her hand. Her hand shook and threw it into the darkness.

A while later her friends arrived, trying to convince her that the party with her parents went well, and failing miserably.

"So, er, how was Derek?" asked Link.

"Derek…is a selfish jerk!"

"No!" said B.O.B.

"Yes! All that talk about us, 'I'm so proud of us!', 'I just got a job in Fresno!'. There's no us, there was only Derek. Why did I have to get hit by a meteor to see that? Grr, I'm such an idiot!"

She got up and smacked the gas station roof with her vine in frustration. Her friends jumped clear, except B.O.B who went sailing into the air.

"Why did I think life with Derek would be so great anyway? I mean look at all the stuff I've done without him: fighting an alien robot, that was me, not him, and that was amazing! Meeting you guys, amazing!"

She told her friends how they too were amazing with the things they could do. B.O.B finally re-joining the group as Insectosaurus arrived, roaring.

"You're right, Insecto. Susan, don't short change yourself!" said Link.

"Oh, I'm not gonna short change myself, ever again!" she stood to her full height. The colour in her body returned and her vines came back to life.

"Testify!" called B.O.B.

In the moment of happiness, a beam came down on top of Susan. Looking up, they saw a huge alien ship hovering above them. Then Susan felt herself being lifted above the ground. She was being abducted.

"Susan!" her friends shouted.

Susan flailed as she slowly ascended, then her roots charged into the ground, digging deep and holding her in place. Slowly she pulled herself down as Insectosaurus walked closer and shielded her from the beam.

Once free, she moved clear from the beams path as fast as possible.

The bottom of the ship opened up and fired a giant, purple, energy ball at the giant grub. Insecto was struck and fell to the ground, dead.

"Insecto! No!" cried Link, rushing to his friends side.

The beam repositioned its beam and began to abduct Susan again, this time she was too horror-struck to resist. Her friend had just been killed. Insectosaurus was dead.

By the time she came to her senses she could no longer tether herself to the ground. She watched helplessly as she was pulled inside the alien space ship and then everything went dark.

* * *

**As per Bearybeary's request I have uploaded a drawing of Dark Ginormica on Deviantart. It also includes Susan's clone Satanica.**


	60. Story 58 Part 5

**Remember: please withhold any ideas until I'm done with this story.**

* * *

PART 5

Susan awoke inside the alien spaceship; there were alien robots similar to the one in San Francisco lined up in several rows. It was a dimly lit robot hangar.

She got up and felt herself over for any bruises; she found she was no longer wearing her black shirt. Now she was wearing some kind of black sparkling catsuit, it came down to her hips so it was like a cross between a unitard and a mini-dress.

A whooshing sound came from the darkness and then two flying cylinders came towards her, scooped her up and imprisoned her in what seemed to be lasers. She touched a laser beam and it shocked her.

An alien flew in on a hover board, his name was Gallaxhar and he explained that Susan's body contained Quantonium and he intended to take it all for himself.

Outraged, she tried to punch her way through the laser field but only got a shock.

"Don't bother," he smirked, "That force field is impenetrable!"

So instead she used one of her tentacles, it went through the gap in the lasers and smacked the alien's hover craft, making him spin.

"What the Flagnod!"

More vines came through and began breaking the metal cylinders above and below her. Quickly they broke and she was free, a tentacle wrapped around the top cylinder and threw it at Gallaxhar who turned and fled through the doorway and closed it before the cylinder hit.

Susan made over to the door, Gallaxhar looking smug through the window.

"Ha! That should stop your puny-"

A mass of vines formed together to make a fist and she punched the door down. She lunged for the alien who panicked and began to flee.

Her vines pulled her along as fast as she could as other vines lashed out and tried to grab Gallaxhar.

Gallaxhar dived down a tunnel, hoping to get out of reach of the angry, giant plant. He looked behind him and a vine had followed him down the tunnel, its flytrap mouth snapping madly, etching closer.

He finally emerged out of the tunnel and into the central chamber. The flytrap grabbed the hover craft and crushed it, sending the alien flying into the middle of the room.

A short moment later, Susan punched her way through the door, her vines thrashing about and her cacti needles spreading across her body.

Gallaxhar slowly moved over towards the control panel as Susan made her way closer and closer to him. As she reached the middle, he pulled a lever and glass walls closed around her, encasing her in a glass container.

Before she could realise what had happened, Gallaxhar initiated the extraction.

She could feel herself draining away, mists of green swirled around her. She looked at her reflection in the glass as she could see herself getting smaller and her vines shrinking, they twisted together and in a bright flash it was over.

The container lifted up to reveal Susan back in her human form. She looked at herself and saw her vines were gone and her legs were back. She ran her hand down them; they really were back, the skin, the bones, the toes, all of it.

She stood up, her outfit still covering her past her hips like a mini-dress; it was a weird feeling standing on two legs for the first time in three weeks.

Gallaxhar laughed at his victory, he then began using the Quantonium to create a clone army of himself.

By morning, millions of Gallaxhar's were ready and armed for invasion. The original told one of his clones to take Susan to the incinerator.

The clone marched a defeated and upset Susan down the corridors. She couldn't believe it was going to end like this, not just her but for the world.

They walked round a bend and were greeted with three very strange aliens; it was her friends in disguise. They had sneaked aboard to rescue her.

After the alien was 'deceived' by the under-cover monsters, and then shot with his own gun, the four friends began making their way down a deserted corridor.

"I can't believe you guys came to save me! Thank you!" said Susan.

"Don't mention it," said Link, "We monsters gotta stick together."

"But I'm not a monster anymore! I'm just…me." she said sadly.

"My dear, no matter what your size and species you'll always be…NOTHING BUT A FILTHY CARBON-BASED LIFEFORM!" said Dr Cockroach as more clones passed by.

Once again the aliens were fooled by their disguise, something that delighted B.O.B, "These disguises are the BOMB!"

"That's it! Follow me!" said Dr Cockroach.

Dr Cockroach led the others back into the extraction chamber; he explained that in order to stop the invasion they had to blow up the ship. To do that they needed to reach the main power core, but when they asked an alien where it was, they found that it was way out of their reach and so not an option.

B.O.B was fiddling with the gun he had been given and once again he ended up shooting an alien. The other clones saw this and sure enough the monsters cover was blown.

They charged at them, the three monsters stood in front of Susan.

"Suz, get to the door! We'll hold them off!" said Link.

Susan ran past the doorway and discovered the doors were closing, it was gonna seal them inside with the aliens.

"GUYS! GET OUTTA THERE BEFORE-"

_SLAM!_

Too late, the doors sealed shut before they could get there. Link, Dr Cockroach and B.O.B were now sealed inside the extraction chamber with the alien clones.

Susan's heart was racing; she didn't know what to do. If she was still Vinormica then she could get the door open and save them. She could hear the aliens ordering her friends away from the door.

She looked around but couldn't see any switch to open the doors; it must all be controlled in the main deck, where Gallaxhar was.

Then she saw the wreckage of Gallaxhar's hover craft that she had crushed earlier, two hovering pads were amongst the ruins. She had an idea on how to get up to the aliens control deck.

She attached a hover pad to each foot, they were cold on her bare feet. She wobbled for a second but soon found her balance and was soon flying through the corridors she had been through earlier.

* * *

After avoiding the alien probes trying to crush her in the hangar, she made it outside and smashed through the window of Gallaxhar's command deck, catching him off guard.

"Gah! Are you crazy? You could've killed me!" he screeched.

"Then we understand each other. Now open the doors, let my friends go and get the hell off my planet!"

"Or what? You don't actually think you're a match for me do you?" he sneered.

Susan saw the Quantonium in a large sphere hanging above them in a statue of the alien. She rushed the alien and the two tussled, throwing each other everywhere till finally Susan got the upper hand and pointed the alien's gun at him.

"Now open the doors!"

"Kill me and the clones kill your friends. You see? There is nothing you can do about it, SUSAN?"

Susan thought for a second, "I wouldn't be so sure. And the name is Vinormica."

She pointed the gun up and fired, breaking the sphere from the statue. It landed on her and the Quantonium fused with her once again.

She looked down at herself; her toes were slowly getting longer and were starting to move independently. Tentacles started sprouting from her legs as they came became longer and more flexible.

The same feeling she had felt on her wedding day came over her as her body started to change. Her legs were gone once again and her vines were steadily growing outwards, regaining their green colour.

Her height increased more till she hit her head on the ceiling, she opened her eyes and saw she was back to her monster self. Gallaxhar stood there, terrified.

"You!"

A vine wrapped the alien up tightly.

"You're not running away from me this time!" she said angrily. Her needles and flytraps appearing across her body.

"W-what are you going to do?" he trembled.

"You wanted power coursing through your ship? You got it!"

She shut her eyes and focused hard, her tentacles then ploughed through the floor and began spreading deck by deck.

Gallaxhar, having tentacles himself, managed to slip free. He dived for his gun and fired, severing one of her vines.

She screamed in pain as the severed vine hit the floor, to her it felt like a limb had been cut off. She held the stump in her hands, it was black and singed. Her eyes were watering when she felt something, the pain was ebbing away. Suddenly the stump grew out into a new vine; soon it had regrown like nothing had happened.

Gallaxhar, opened mouthed, dropped his gun.

Susan was surprised herself, but now she had learned another new power that she possessed, regeneration. She looked at the gibbering alien, "You little…"

A vine came towards him and a purple flower bloomed on the end, it hissed a green cloud at him and he was out cold.

"Okay, maybe TWO new things I've learned about myself today. Now where was I?"

She had to rescue her friends before the clones executed them. She knew they had to be directly beneath her so she focused on pushing her tentacles deeper into the heart of the ship.

* * *

Link, Dr Cockroach and B.O.B were marched to the middle of the chamber and ordered to kneel, or flatten in B.O.B's case.

"This is it, isn't it?" asked Link.

"Say goodbye, monster." Said a clone as they pointed their guns at the monsters.

An explosion above made them all look up, over the power core were three huge green tentacles that had punched their way out from the ceiling. They began circling around the chamber in a stairway fashion.

"Do those things look familiar?" asked B.O.B.

"By Hawking's Wheels!" exclaimed Dr Cockroach.

The aliens opened fire on the vines but did little damage. Then huge flytraps opened up and started gobbling up the alien's whole, at least 40 at a time. Smaller vines grew out of the large ones and smacked the others off the side into the abyss below.

Another vine had wrapped itself around the extraction chamber and crushed it. Its tip stopped in front of the monsters and split into multiple mini-vines, they twisted and formed till a familiar face could be made out.

"Susan?"

The face opened its hollow eyes and smiled at them, B.O.B thought he was gonna faint.

"_Guys, I'm growing through the entire ship, I'm gonna break it apart! You gotta get out of here!_" it said.

"How?" asked Dr Cockroach.

Another vine had already crashed through the bottom, it spiralled down like a helter skelter.

"_Slide down it! It'll take you down to the ground!_"

"What about you?" said Link.

"_Don't worry about me! JUST GO!_"

The face of vines then started nudging them to the vine slide, urging them to leave. Gradually they made their way onto it and began sliding down, B.O.B's cheers could be heard till they were out of the ship.

* * *

With her friends now safely on the ground, Susan put all her effort into making herself spread through the ship.

"_Come on…grow…grow…GROW!_" she told herself.

Her vines multiplied on every deck and snaked down every corridor, crushing any remaining resistance and doing as much damage as she could.

She could feel the ship starting to shake and hear explosions all around, the ship was wrecked from the inside out. She could see out the window, her vines bursting out of the hull and then burrowing back into another deck.

"_That's it…more…need to stop aliens!_"

She could feel herself expanding more and more, spreading further and further out till she had finally consumed every deck and every room.

Alarms rang out and the ship shook more violently.

_ALERT! SHIP INTEGRITY AT 8 PERCENT! TOTAL COLLAPSE IN 60 SECONDS!_

Susan had done enough, she starting retracting her vines, it was like reeling in a tape measure.

With 30 seconds left, her vines were back to their normal length. The ship was crumbling and the fires were making her scared. She broke the rest of the window and prepared to jump.

_ZAAAAAAAAAP!_

"Yoooooow!"

She looked behind her and saw a revived Gallaxhar had shot her in the back. It was more a sting than anything.

"Give me back my Quantonium! You insolent, over-grown weed!" he snarled.

At this point she had really had enough.

"You tried to hurt my planet! My world! I'm not going to let that happen! Every living thing down there is under my protection. You're not hurting anyone I love ANYMORE!"

A vine whipped the alien away and he disappeared in the flames.

Susan took a deep breath, the alien menace was dead. And so would she be if she didn't get out now.

She climbed out the window and looked down, an unexpected fear of heights suddenly swept over her. That was way too high for her to get down by herself.

Another explosion pushed her off the edge and she began plummeting. She closed her eyes as she fell, "Please…not like this!"

She hit something sooner than she thought. Opening her eyes she saw she had landed on Insectosaurus who had now turned into a butterfly. General Monger was holding on to the nose.

"Didn't think I was gonna sit around twiddling ma thumbs, dad ya?" he asked.

Susan rolled onto her front, she was in shock at what just happened. A flash and a bang behind her told her the ship had blown up.

"Well done, Vinormica. Ya saved the world!" he said, "Now let's get ye back to yer parents!"

* * *

The next day the monsters were outside the White House. Large crowds were gathered as the President gave a speech of congratulation to the monsters.

Susan had never felt so special in her life; she would never have though that she would be before a huge crowd being cheered with her friends.

"And so," finished the President, "these monsters' acts of bravery have saved our world from disaster. Their services to our country and planet will never be forgotten or repaid."

The crowds' cheers turned to applause. Susan could feel herself welling up with emotion as a flower bloomed on top of her head.

Her vines lifted her friends up to her as Butterflyosaurus, accompanied by fighter jets, flew overhead.

Her family and friends were in the front row, all of them clapping and cheering her.

Derek Dietl was now an enemy of Green Peace. For the abuse and mistreatment of plants.

A vine slyly took another tear away from her eye.

"My dear, I know we said it a hundred times already but, thank you for saving us." Said Dr Cockroach.

"You're my friends, we monsters stick together." She said.

"Dang right." Agreed Link.

"So, what do we do now?" asked B.O.B.

"Right now, I reckon I could get a Mexican Wave out of this lot!" said Link.

"I think we should carry on and continue saving the world," said Dr Cockroach, "After all, we do have our Mother Nature here."

"Mother Nature? Me? Oh don't be ridiculous," Susan said modestly.

"I mean it! You're connected to the planets vegetation, think of what that could mean? Rainforests regrown overnight? Africa crops grown faster?"

"Actually that sounds like a good idea! We could travel the world and see all the sights whilst at the same time, helping it."

"Exactly, you're the perfect person/monster/plant to save this world." Said Dr Cockroach.

"So where do we go?" asked B.O.B as Link tried his Mexican Wave on the crowd.

"Well," thought Susan, "I've always wanted to go to Paris. Now who's with me?"

END

* * *

**Okay, NOW i'm done.**


	61. Story 59

**A very short one...I'm tired.**

**Idea by TheBrainOfJayum**

* * *

**What if Susan got hit by the meteorite on her birthday?**

Family and friends were gathered in the backyard, they were all talking and laughing as they tucked in to Karl Murphy's barbeque. The birthday girl was out in the fields with her friends, it was where they hung out at the weekends.

Susan could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. It was so peaceful and it being her birthday made it more special.

"You like the gifts we got you?" asked one of her friends.

"I love them all, thank you." Susan smiled.

"What did Derek get you?" asked another.

"He hasn't yet. He said he was going to give it to me later."

"Ooooooooo!" they said.

"What?" she asked.

"I heard from a friend at the TV station that Derek might be…asking the question!"

Susan was speechless as she glared at her friends who were now all brimming with so much excitement that they might explode.

"Do you really think he's gonna propose?"

"Oh I really hope he will! I wanna be a bridesmaid!"

"Come on, let's get back and see if Derek really is gonna propose!"

"You go on ahead," said Susan, "I need a minute to get my head around this!"

Her friends left her alone in the field with her thoughts. So many thoughts were going through her mind that she didn't realise that something was coming out of the sky and heading straight for her. By the time she looked up and saw the meteorite it was too late.

It landed on top of her.

It took her a few minutes to dig herself out but finally she was free. She looked at the large black rock that had landed on her, it was steaming and hissing. And she could've sworn it was glowing before it struck her.

She reckoned she should tell the others what just happened, she brushed the dirt off her clothes and ran back to the party.

When she got there the atmosphere was buzzing with excitement, the rumour about Derek had spread. Susan made her way over to Derek who stood at the front of the party.

"Derek, something just happened!" she told him.

But instead he tapped his wine glass to get everyone's attention. The crowd went silent and everyone looked at the pair.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for coming to what is a very special day. Not just for a special lady but for a guy who is about to ask said special girl the most important question of her life, the question that will change her life forever,"

He got down on one knee as he took Susan's hand. Suddenly the news of the meteorite didn't seem to important.

"Oh Derek!" she gasped.

"Susan Jeanne Murphy, will you do me the greatest pleasure of…glowing?"

"Yes, yes I…pardon?"

"Your glowing!"

Susan looked at her hand and it indeed was glowing, a bright green. She felt strange tingling sensations over her body.

"Oh no! _Uuuuugh! _Derek?"

She started shooting upwards, growing to ten feet…then twenty…then thirty.

The crowds started scattering in panic, the higher she got the more they looked like ants.

Her clothes were stretched to the point of exploding, her pants became shorts and her top became a boob tube.

She looked around and saw Derek cowering under the porch. Susan's growing leg accidentally knocked into it and brought it down on top of him.

"Derek? Derek!"

She tossed the timber aside and found Derek under the wreckage.

"Porch…hurt Derek…Susan…"

"Thank goodness you're okay," she picked him up and stood at her new height of fifty feet, "What's happening to me?"

"It's okay! Don't worry, whatever you do!" he reassured her, whilst going hysterical himself.

"Derek, what were you going to ask me? You can ask me again,"

Derek was about to open his mouth when gas canisters landed by Susan's feet, the smoke rose higher till she was engulfed in the smoke. She coughed as she tried to swat away the smoke. She felt herself getting weaker and her legs felt like jelly.

She suddenly let go of an unconscious Derek who disappeared in the smoke before crashing to the ground herself.

Soldiers moved in wearing gas masks. Two of them carried a sleeping Derek away whilst the rest began wrapping cables around the sleeping giantess.

"Contact General Monger that we got a new one. Let's get this baby on the bus!"


	62. Story 60

**Idea by theoneviper.**

* * *

**What if Susan was already in the army?**

The convoy sped down the motorway, huge black army jeeps and trucks thundering through California.

Inside one of the trucks was a small band of troops, all from the highly confidential Area 52 under the command of General W.R. Monger. They were all discussing what was going on, the word was another monster had appeared and it was there job to round it up and send to the facility prison.

There was Sgt Reg Mason and Privates Hanson, Tagg, Jones, Rodgers, Murphy (the only girl), Yates, Lyson, Smyth and Francis.

The Sergeant stood up and the group went quiet, "Alright, listen up, we'll be reaching our destination in approximately 11 minutes. The sit rep is that at 05:00 hours an unidentified object was detected approaching our atmosphere, its energy signature was unlike anything the boffins had ever seen before."

"Where did it land, sir?" said Tagg.

"It's reported to have landed near a church just outside of Modesto."

Private Murphy suddenly looked at the Sergeant.

"That's right, Murphy, your old hometown. But there'll be no time to revisit happy memories. This UFO needs to be quarantined and contained."

Murphy hadn't seen her old hometown since leaving to join the army, then getting handpicked by Monger for 'secret government missions'. But for a change she really wished she could do more than just finding monsters and locking them up, there had only ever been 5 monster encounters since the facility was built, and one of them had died.

The convoy halted at the side of the road and the troops disembarked from the trucks, on the small hill was the church, from the sounds coming from it there was a wedding going on.

"Just great," said Rodgers, "We got civilians!"

"Yates, Lyson, Hanson, Jones, make sure the civilians stay inside that building, no one gets out!" Mason ordered them, "The rest of you spread and find that space debris."

The troops scouted around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Others made sure the church's exits were covered whilst the rest set up large containers to store the object.

Murphy walked past a white gazebo, she was a short distance away from the others as she came to a small descent, then she saw it, a meteorite.

"Sergeant, I've found the object. It's a meteorite." She spoke into her radio.

She made her way down the hill to the crater. The meteor was large, the size of a truck. It was smouldering and appeared to be glowing green.

Murphy was puzzled, meteors shouldn't be glowing green and should still be hot after entering the atmosphere but she couldn't feel any heat coming off it.

She reached out to touch it; it was surprisingly cool to the touch. Then the green glow got brighter and Murphy felt like she'd been hit by a force ten gale as she flew backwards onto the ground.

When she picked herself up she saw the meteor was no longer glowing.

Rodgers, Smyth and Francis all appeared from the top of the hill, they whistled in amazement.

"Nice find, Murphy." Said Francis.

"It's not hot and it's no longer glowing!" she told them. "Meteors don't act like this do they?"

"None that I've ever seen." Said Smyth.

"Let's report back to the others," said Rodgers.

Murphy scrambled up the hill and joined the others as they made their way back to the rest of platoon.

Then Murphy came over all peculiar, here legs felt like jelly for a second and she gripped Smyth for support.

"What's up?"

"I feel a little…funny."

"Murphy, you didn't touch the meteor did you?" asked Francis.

"I…why do you ask?"

"Your hand…its glowing!"

Murphy looked at her hand and it was glowing just like the meteor had been. She watched as her arm started to shake and then grow right before her eyes.

Within seconds she was as tall as the others and she used to be the shortest of them all.

"Guys? What's happening to me?" she said as she started to tower over them.

Sergeant Mason and the others rushed over, the Sergeant seemed unfazed that one of her troops was growing bigger and bigger, and he was still giving orders.

"Soldiers, keep that church sealed tight! You troops there get that meteorite securely locked up and Murphy, you stay put!"

Murphy did as she was told; all the while she continued to grow. Her uniform was ripping in several places and her feet exploded out of her boots leaving her bare foot.

Finally she stopped at 50 feet, her now white hair blowing in the breeze. She looked down at her tiny Sergeant, "Sir, I…"

"Spare it, just stay where you are for now, the rest of you get that damn rock locked up!"

After the others had finished gawping they took off back to the crash site. Mason looked up at Private Murphy, "Well, what are we going to do with you?"

"You're not going to lock me up with the monsters are you, sir?" she trembled.

"That might just be the case, Private. Ain't got no choice."

Murphy was scared now.

"Unless…"

"Unless what, sir?"

"Well you are under the direct order of General Monger and are still a soldier, maybe a monster soldier could work…"

"You mean I could still be allowed out on missions?"

"Exactly, and take the rest of them monsters with you as your own cadets, the command of your own platoon."

Murphy was now thrilled, she could still be free and lead a squad of her own; this was the weirdest promotion in history.

"Come on," said Mason, "We'd best get you back to the facility and explain all this to the General. And perhaps find you something to wear that fits?"

"Thank you, sir." She said. And she followed the platoon back to the facility with the contained meteor rock. Back to Area 52 where her new career as a monster soldier would soon begin. "I should have a code name or something don't you think?"

"How about…Ginormica?" suggested Jones from the back of the truck she followed.

"_Hmm…."_


	63. Story 61

**Idea by Bearybeary.**

* * *

**What if the monsters accidentally ended up in the real world?**

We can't hold them off much longer!" called Susan as she and Link struggled to keep the hatch down.

Dr Cockroach continued busting his moves on the hexadecimal colour code system, "One thing you don't know about me my dear. My PhD is in…_DANCE!_"

With that the bug scientist had cracked the security code and the giant, crackling blue brain turned red.

_WARNING! SEC-SEC-SECURITY PROTOCALS BREA-BREA-BREA-BREACHED! POWER SURGE-SURGE-SURGE DETECTED-ED-ED! TEMPORAL ANOMALY IN-IN-IN THREE T-TWO ONE…_

There was a blinding flash and the four monsters disappeared.

They remerged outside, their eyes adjusting from the bright light as they gathered their surroundings.

"Er, doc, what just happened?" asked Link.

"The sudden rush of energy that was released from the core created a temporal anomaly, transporting us, I think, to another world!"

"We're on another planet?" asked B.O.B.

"No, judging by that…"

He pointed to a large sign behind them, it was the HOLLYWOOD sign.

"…I'd say we're on an alternate earth!"

"How much alternate, doctor?" asked Susan.

"I'm not sure, my dear. Maybe a world where Hathaway was never elected or no one's ever heard of goldfish or…"

"…A world where monsters don't exist?" added Link.

"Indeed, Susan might be the only one who strikes as normal!"

"Apart from the white hair and spacesuit." She said.

"Hey, it's LA. Just tell 'em you're in a movie or something," said Link.

"No one's telling anyone anything. This isn't our world. There's no telling what might happen. It's best if we stay out of sight and figure out a way to get back to…B.O.B!"

The blob was sliding down the hill towards LA; the smell of food was drawing him towards it. He hadn't eaten in ages and his sense of smell was heightened.

His friends chased after him, they knew if he was spotted in the streets there would be panic.

And they were right, down one of LA's busiest roads people were abandoning their cars and pedestrians running down the streets screaming in terror at the sight of B.O.B innocently sniffing out food.

Eventually he found the source of the delicious aroma, "Hotdogs!"

He grabbed the hotdog stand and swallowed it. His friends finally caught up with him, worn out from the run.

"Darn it, B.O.B. We can't be seen in public!" Dr Cockroach said angrily.

"But Doc, you gotta try these, they're delicious!" said the blob.

"We don't want to try!" snapped Link, "And I'm sure they don't want to either!"

Police cars were screaming down the street towards them. Link looked at B.O.B.

"Now you've done it."

B.O.B just hiccoughed.

The cops screeched to a halt, got out of their cars and trained their guns on them, "Okay, whatever you are, release the hostage and get down on the floor!" they ordered.

"Hostage? They must mean me?" said Susan.

"Like I said, my dear. You're the only one of us that can pass for human!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Whadda we gonna do now?" asked Link.

"Distract them, I'll try and recreate the anomaly using these cars!" said the scientist.

"Doc, that thing was made using a giant battery from an alien spaceship! You've got several abandoned cars!" Link pointed out.

"Just leave it to me! Distract them whilst I get to work!"

The mad scientist then scuttled to the cars and took what he could from under the bonnets. Keeping out of sight of the police.

"I will not ask again, release the hostage!" ordered the cops.

"I can't go with them!" whispered Susan.

"Tell them that." Said Link.

"She said she can't go with you!" B.O.B called to the cops.

"No not you I meant Susan…ah nuts!"

"Okay, drop them!" called the cops.

They opened fire on the monsters.

Link shoved Susan behind him as B.O.B slithered in front of them. The bullets entered his body and stuck there, they fizzled into nothingness as the blob rubbed his stomach, "Mmmm, that hit the spot!"

At first the cops were confused at what happened, and then they began firing again. One cop now brought out a shotgun.

"B.O.B, are you alright?" Susan asked, worried.

"He's fine," Link reassured her, "To him, this is desert!"

B.O.B continued absorbing bullets till the coppers were out rounds.

"Call for backup! S.W.A.T teams! The Army! Everyone!" ordered one of the cops as another picked up his radio.

"This isn't good! They're bringing the whole military down on us!" said Susan.

"Sheesh! Exaggeration or what?" asked B.O.B.

Link shifted B.O.B and Susan behind a car for cover and joined them, "Doc! You got that thing ready yet?"

"Nearly, just buy me some more time!" he called from behind a taxi.

Moments later, S.W.A.T teams were arriving, armed police were taking positions and snipers were appearing on the rooftops.

"_I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!_" whimpered Susan.

"We stop an alien menace now we're gonna get shot to pieces by humans!" groaned Link.

"There I've done it!" Dr Cockroach shouted.

From behind the taxi there was a familiar bright light and in seconds the monsters were back in the main power core.

"Wha-what…how did…was that…" stuttered B.O.B.

"There we are, back to reality!" Dr Cockroach said happily.

"Doc, how you do that? You only had car parts to work with?" asked Link.

"My dear chum, never underestimate my ability to create anything out of anything. Besides, I was creating temporal anomalies when I was still in nappies. I just never made one as big as that before."

"Er, guys? Shouldn't we be escaping now?" asked Susan.

"Indeed. B.O.B…"

B.O.B made a slide down to the catwalk and his friends slid out of the power core and onto the walkway.

"Hey, look at that! They're all running scared! Monsters win!" cheered Link.

"Er, I don't think that's why they're running!" said Susan.

_SHIP WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES!_


	64. Story 62

**Three stories this week..._sheesh_, I should be getting paid for this!**

**Idea by ImmortalDarkPassion**

* * *

**What if the monsters switched bodies?**

"Throw the switch, doctor," said Susan, "But-but don't do the laugh!"

"Now you are going to feel a slight pinch in the brain! MWAHA-Sorry!"

The mad scientist pressed down on the toaster and flipped switches in the pizza box. The whole device began to spark and shoot bolts of electricity.

Susan felt like she was being hit by lightning again and again. The surges through her body were making her like over-powered light bulb and she was about to blow a fuse.

Suddenly, a flash of green surged out of her body, down the cables and into the machine. The machine started to billow smoke and vibrate manically.

"It's going to blow!" cried Dr Cockroach, "Everybody hit the d-"

The machine exploded, a shockwave of electricity went through the building, engulfing every one inside the room.

Once the smoke started to lift they picked themselves up, coughing and spluttering.

"Quack or Mad Scientist, to me they're the same thing!" said Link.

Dr Cockroach was about to examine his machine when he noticed his hands. They weren't his…they were…

"Link!"

He looked round and saw his own body staring at him, looking as horrified as he was, "Doc! What the heck did you do? And why have I got such girly hands?"

The doctor shrugged off the comment, "That power surge must have switched our minds!" he said.

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't know. I don't have my superior brain anymore! It's stuck in my/your head! All I've got is this one the size of a lemon!"

Link scowled at him.

"Well as long as it's just us that have swapped minds we should be able to fix this. Ah, here's B.O.B."

The blob slithered over to the pair, the smoke still acting like a light fog. He looked at his two friends in confusion.

"It's okay B.O.B," said Link, "We just swapped bodies there nothing to be…"

"_ROAR!_" said B.O.B. His voice sounding similar to someone else.

"Oh, good grief, please tell me that isn't…"

"Insecto?"

The blob nodded. Insecto's mind was now stuck inside the gelatinous mass.

Dr Cockroach examined the blob, he looked exactly the same but had Insectosaurus' mind inside.

"Well at least there's some kind of intellect in there." He said.

"So Insecto's here, then who's in…?"

They all looked up at Insectosaurus' body, the smoke finally faded away revealing the 350 foot grub blinking down at them, but with a more befuddled look.

"Guys? Why are you so…OH MY GOD!"

"Yep, Susan's inside Insecto." Said Link.

The giant grub started flailing from left to right, Susan was finding it hard to move with the big stumpy legs she now had. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Basically…Doc botched it up!" said Link.

Susan saw Link's voice come out of Dr Cockroach's mouth. She was more confused than ever.

"We've all switched bodies, my dear. But do not worry, we'll get this sorted out!" called Dr Cockroach.

"So if I'm here, who's got my body?" she asked.

They all looked at Susan's body, she was just sitting up but they knew who it really was.

"Wow, that was tingly!" said B.O.B, he was now in Susan's body.

"Oh, this day can't get any worse." Groaned Susan.

Dr Cockroach tried his best to explain to B.O.B what had happened to them all. Having Susan's brain meant this news was able to sink in to the blobs head.

"..so we must fix this before the effects become irreversible!" said Dr Cockroach.

"I have your over-loaded brain," said Link, "How are we going to do this?"

"I no longer know how to operate it but I could assist you and guide you with the repairs. You do have some IQ to make this work."

"Gee, thanks."

The pair got to work whilst the others watched them. Insecto was staring at them with the familiar Insectosaurus expression.

"Sheesh, Susan, how do you move around with these things?" asked B.O.B who had his hands on his chest.

"B.O.B, take your hands off me!" said Susan.

"Seriously they're like melons,"

"Will you stop touching myself!" she snapped.

B.O.B removed his hands and sat still, looking sheepish. Susan tried to move over to the middle of the room but found that she had to swing her body in order to raise her leg and move it forward, she also had her tail to drag around.

"Insectosaurus, how you're not tired after several yards I'll never know!" she said.

Insecto just let out one of its usual screeches.

It took longer than expected, Link had to put the pieces together and repair the parts that had burned out, something he'd never done before. And Dr Cockroach with his intelligence greatly shortened was trying to assist in any way he could.

After an hour the machine was back up and running, it crackled and steamed.

"It won't hold for long, we've got to reassume the positions," said Dr Cockroach, "B.O.B, get in the chair and attach these electrodes to your face,"

B.O.B did so, sitting on the chair and attaching the cables to each side of his face.

"Doc," asked Susan from above, "What if we just end up in someone else's body?"

"It's a risk but we've got to take it," said Dr Cockroach, "I just hope Link being in my body hasn't left any permanent damage on my intellect!"

"I'd better not find mathematical mumbo-jumbo floating around my head after this!" Link shot back.

"Guys, just hit the switch!" said Susan.

Link pressed the sequence of switched and levers just as Dr Cockroach had done, electrical bolts once again flew into the air. B.O.B began sparking and glowing. Green bolts shot through the cables, made the machine explode and send the electrical shockwave across the room again.

Again, the smoke began to lift. This time the monster checked themselves when they got up again.

"Oh thank you," sighed Susan, "I'm me again!"

"Same here," said Link.

Insecto's roar's came from the right body this time.

"Well that's a relief, rather touch and go there. I think we'll refrain from this method of shrinking, my dear." Said Dr Cockroach.

"I heartily agree."

"Well it's time we returned to our card game," said Link, "How about it, B.O.B?"

The blob was looking at his hands and then looked at the monsters.

"What in tarnation have ye done to me, monsters?" he said.

"Monger?"

"Oh fiddlesticks!" grumbled Dr Cockroach.


	65. Story 63

**Second idea by Teacup-Turtle**

* * *

**What if Susan became a monster on her honeymoon?**

It was the day after their wedding and Derek was in the Fresno TV station, checking out his new place as evening anchor. Susan was with him, he had asked her to look presentable as he wanted to look impressive to his new bosses.

She wore a white blouse and black jacket, the smartest clothes she could find in the hurry to get here, Derek was insistent that they get there as soon as possible.

The general manager was showing them around, finally reaching the news room, the place Derek was looking forward to seeing most.

"Susan, isn't this wonderful?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's great." She said half-heartedly. She had been looking forward to going to Paris for her honeymoon, Fresno just wasn't the same. Derek however was n cloud none and didn't notice his wife's glum look.

"Umm, honey, I'm just going to get some fresh air?" she said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure, sure." He said, he wasn't paying much attention, he was more interested in the general manager talk about his fishing trips.

Susan walked out of the TV station, the sky was clear and the sound of light breeze was in the air. _It still wasn't Paris though._

Susan looked to the sky, still wishing she could be anywhere but Fresno. Then she saw something black in the sky, it looked like it was on fire.

She focused in on it and before she knew what it was it crashed right in front of her. Crushing a car and knocking Susan back.

She got up and found herself enveloped in a green haze. She thought her eyesight had gone blurry or something. But then the haze disappeared and Susan saw what had landed in front of her, a meteorite.

"Derek's gotta know about this!" she said.

She rushed back inside as fast as she could. She found and the general manger still in the studio, Derek giving an over-exaggerated laugh to his story.

"Derek! Derek! Derek!" she called.

"Susan? You're filthy, what happened?" he asked.

"Meteorite…crashed…outside…" was all she could say as she was out of breath.

"What? A meteorite! My first day and I got the news story of the year!" Derek was thrilled.

"Outside?" said the manager, "It better not have landed on my car, I just got it serviced! All staff with me!"

The studio was emptied in a flash as they followed the manager outside, leaving Susan alone.

She was finding it hard to catch her breath, she took the newsreaders seat and sat down, it creaked under her weight.

She began to feel tingly and there was a tightening across her body. She looked at her hand and saw it was glowing.

She leapt to her feet and her head hit the boom mic. The mic was a foot above her a minute ago. Then the tightening got more intense and that's when she realised she was growing.

"Oh no! Derek!" she cried.

But there was no one left in the building.

The buttons on her jacket flew off and hit a camera, sending it pointing in the other direction. Then the jacket ripped off her completely as her skirt rose up her legs.

Susan was terrified as she stood in the middle of the room, it was getting smaller as she got bigger. Her blouse was getting skin tight as her feet burst out of her shoes and crushed them under her weight.

She knelt down to try and make room but she kept growing, her thighs bumped into the cameras as her legs crushed the news desk against the wall. Her head hit the ceiling again and this time she couldn't get lower to avoid it.

It began to crack and sparks flew as her enlarging body crushed the overhead lighting.

"Somebody! Help me!" she pleaded.

The ceiling couldn't hold much longer.

Outside the studio the entire staff were gathered around the crater, the meteorite was gone but it was clear that it was the general manager's car had been crushed.

"Great! Cars destroyed! No meteor! And a ruddy hole in my parking lot!" he bellowed.

Derek was disappointed too, not with the car, but at his missed opportunity as a legendary news anchor now that the meteorite was gone, "Don't worry, sir. I'm sure there'll be another big story soon!"

The roof of the TV station exploded and a giant white head rose out. Everyone covered their heads as the debris fell to the ground.

"What the heck is that?" shouted the manager.

The dust cleared and the body was that of Susan, now fifty feet tall.

"S-Susan?" gibbered Derek.

Susan looked around, she had grown right out of the building. Her clothes were stretched and torn and she was covered in dust. She looked down at the screaming crowd below her in the parking lot. She saw her husband and reached down for him.

"Derek…"

Cables suddenly wrapped around her arm and pulled her away from the crowd. Out of nowhere, military men, vehicles and choppers appeared. The choppers pulled the cables and dragged Susan out of the building.

"Who are you people? What are you doing?" she cried.

Then she felt a sharp sting in her leg, she looked down and saw a giant syringe in her leg. She yanked it out and threw it at however fired it, she couldn't see straight as her vision became blurry.

She tried to yank herself free from the choppers but she felt herself getting weaker and weaker.

With a large _CRASH _Susan collapsed on top of the TV station and demolished what was left of it.

The military escorted the staff away onto the street. The general manager was having a hissy fit. Derek saw the military binding his wife and air lifting her away with several more choppers.

"Darn!" he said, "That's TWO missed opportunities to get an exclusive story!"

The manager walked up to him, looking very cross, "That was your wife, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"And she was the one who said about that thing landing on my car?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, both my car and TV station are in ruins thanks to her! But as she's no longer here and you're the one who brought her that makes you responsible for the damage!"

"B-but…but I…"

"I'll be sending you the bill for the damages." He turned and walked away.

Derek just stood there. Then fainted.


	66. Story 64

**Bloody hell...I'm knackered...final story...by Bearybeary.**

_**So...tired...**_

* * *

**What if Susan was an escaped convict when she was struck by the meteor?**

The bus drove along the mountain roads, the driver looking in his rear view mirror at every available moment. His only passenger was Susan Murphy who sat right at the back, convicted of murdering 30 people in a car explosion. She was too being taken to prison where she would be put to death by the electric chair. And good riddance. One less psychopath off the streets.

Susan couldn't believe this was happening to her, everyone was convinced she was responsible for causing the explosion in that built area. She had tried telling them the truth; she had actually been trying to stop the one responsible, her insane ex, Derek, from detonating the bomb. He had gone insane in looking for a way to get into the media business that he was willing to 'make' hard hitting stories happen so he could get his dream job of a news reporter.

After the bomb had gone off, Derek anonymously called the cops to tell them that Susan had done it. Her presence at the bomb site put her right in the frame and as Derek had now done a runner there was no one to clear her name.

She had been judged, found guilty and was now going to be sent to the chair. And she hadn't even done anything.

The sway of the bus made her handcuffs clink together, the noise just reminded her she was heading towards her death and there was nothing she could do.

_SCREECH! CRASH!_

Susan was thrown forward to the front of the bus. She stood up and saw the bus had collided with something large and black. She looked to the driver and saw he was knocked out.

The engine was smoking and she knew she couldn't leave him here. The crash had busted the door so she could get out. She freed the driver from his seat and pulled him out onto the road.

She laid him down on the side of the road and went to see what they had hit. Her eyes went wide when she saw it.

It was a meteorite. And it was glowing.

She didn't feel any heat coming from it so she touched it; it felt cool to the touch. Then it stopped glowing.

Susan looked around; she was in the middle of nowhere. This was her perfect chance to escape, but she knew she had nowhere to go and she was still handcuffed, running away would just make her look guilty and the driver was still out cold.

So she stayed with him till help arrived.

Surprise, surprise, it was a cop car.

Soon the whole area was awash with police and medics, the driver was loaded into an ambulance and Susan, for her good deed of staying with him, was bundled into the back of a squad car and driven off towards the prison.

She sat in the back, her misery deepening, as the two cops in front talked amongst themselves. Her impending death was making her feel frantic, she could feel herself starting to have panic attacks, sudden shortage of breath and her body shaking.

She couldn't speak as her hands shook, she looked at them and they were glowing green. She let out a quiet squeak as her whole body glowed. She rapped on the grill to the cops to try and get their attention. But they ignored her.

Her handcuffs were getting tighter and she felt her orange jumpsuit get more constricting, she twisted and shuffled to get comfortable and fell off the seat into the foot well.

A cop saw the prisoner was making a scene in the back and banged the grill, "Calm down, back there! I want no trouble from you!"

The prisoners back rose up from the grill window, and continued to rise.

The driver was noticing something, "We're losing power. What's that noise?"

The noise was the rear suspension straining over the increase of weight. The cop looked at the grill window again and saw the prisoner seemed to be pressing her back into the window. He rapped again.

"Knock that off! Don't make me taze you!"

Then the grill started pressing against them, pushing the cops into the dashboard. The rear wheels were now grinding on the rims and then burst. The driver stopped the car and they got out before they were crushed. The seats were pressed into the dashboard and continued to be pushed till the dashboard began to break.

One cop took out his gun and the other his taser as they converged on the back of the car, what they saw made them jump back.

The prisoner was twice the size she was before and getting bigger. Her legs were pressing against the front seats, her arms were pushing against the windows and her head was about to come through the rear window.

One cop opened fire in alarm and the bullet pressed into Susan's skin and fell to the floor, leaving no mark. The other tried the taser but this made her flinch and her arms erupted out of the car. Her legs then smashed out of the windscreen and her head emerged out the back.

Now just her torso was left 'inside' the car. Finding enough grip, she was able to pick herself up onto her feet. She had ripped most of her orange jumpsuit and was 'wearing' the cop car.

She grew taller and taller till finally her bosom became too big for the car and with one thrust she grew out of the car and the crushed car fell to the ground.

The cops didn't know what was going on, the prisoner was now getting bigger and they had no way of restraining her.

Susan reached fifty feet and stopped growing. She looked down and saw the cops by her feet, they were tiny now.

Then with a rumble and a whir, tanks rolled in and choppers swooped by. Their guns trained on the giantess; never being guilty of anything she raised her hands in surrender.

"I…I haven't done anything! It was that-that meteor! It did this to me!" she pleaded.

The military ran up, guns in arms and they escorted the cops away. Then, what appeared to be a general, walked up to the giantess.

"You are Susan Murphy, convicted of the deaths of thirty people and sentenced to death by the electric chair?" he asked.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…My name is Susan but I didn't kill those people! It was Derek Dietl, he did it and framed me for it!" she said, she was scared.

The general looked at her for a minute, "Right, I'll make a deal with you…"

Susan was listening. What did this general want?

"…I'll have your conviction acquitted and have Derek Dietl named the mass murderer if you come back with me and my men. Deal?"

"Where to?"

"A secret facility that holds monsters like yourself."

"I'm not a monster!"

"Choose, monster or murderer?"

"And I'll be declared innocent to everyone? What happens in this facility?"

"Nothing, it's merely a prison for monsters. But we don't do executing people!"

Susan thought for a moment, "If she went with these men then she would be declared innocent but be locked up with 'monsters'. And if she refused, she would still be seen as a murderer, and that's something she didn't want people to see her as."

"Monster it is."

"You accept?"

"I do. As long as you make sure everyone knows Derek Dietl was the one who killed those innocent people!"

"I'll get right on that. Please follow the tanks to the jet; it'll take you to Area 52."

Susan complied and followed the tanks. General Monger got on his phone and phoned the government.

"Hello, commissioner, the file on Susan Murphy needs to be retracted. And a new file of Derek Dietl needs to be made, a possible schizophrenic who was the true culprit of the 30 dead. He's still out there and framed Miss Murphy for it. You'll get right on it? Good, thank you, sir."

He hung up and watched as Susan got into the jet. He then snapped his fingers.

"Ah snap, I forgot to ask them for a new monster name!" he said.

* * *

_***Faints***_


	67. Story 65

**Idea by Bearybeary**

* * *

**What if General Monger showed the wrong photos in the War Room?**

There was the sound of a toilet flushing and everyone looked up to see where the sound was coming from. There stood General Monger, fresh from the lavatory.

"Mister President? Not only do I have an idea, but I have a plan! Hoo-Rah!"

Monger parachuted over the side and landed in front of the President and the sceptic staff.

"Now conventional weapons have no effect on this thing and we all know nukes ain't an option,"

"Sure they are. I just…" the President put his hand on the red button again and the whole room went into panic.

Monger led the President away from the red button, "I'm not gonna kid you, Mr President. These are dark times. The odds are against us. We need a Hail Mary Pass. We need raw power. We need…Monsters!"

"Monsters! Of course, it's so simple! I…I'm not following you!" said the President.

"Over the last fifty years I have captured monsters on the rampage and locked them up in a secret prison facility. So secret that the mere mention of its name is a federal offence,"

"Is he referring to Area 5-"

A dart came out of nowhere and took out the staff member.

"Mr President, say hello to Insectosaurus…"

The overhead screen showed a black and white picture of a grumpy looking baby in only his nappy.

The staff were in a roar of laughter.

"That's a monster?" said someone, "But he's adorable!"

Monger however was deep red, especially when on the bottom of the screen it said 'Warren's Potty Training'.

He shot a dark look at someone in the background who was in charge of the photos. "De Trop! What in the hell?"

"Sorry, sir," he called, "There a lot of photos on this file!"

"Just show the right one, godammit!"

Then another photo, this time saying 'Warren 1st Birthday', showed the General with his face covered in cake.

Monger's fists clenched and he could feel his face getting hotter.

"Er, general?" asked the President, "Is the actual plan to show these pictures to the alien robot and hope it lowers its defences and goes home?"

The staff were laughing even harder now.

The photos then changed to Monger in his first school uniform, him on the beach and getting pinched by a crab, him wearing a tutu at a fancy dress store and another of him arriving back from his first date with a red hand mark on the side of his face.

Monger was now sweating, he could hear nothing but laughter coming from behind him. He was trying to make a proposal and was getting humiliated instead.

"Just play one of the film reels, De Trop! For Flans Sake!" he yelled.

Again, it wasn't footage of the monsters but a video taken at one of Mongers gymnastic classes in High School. He was shown doing pirouetted turns and somersaulting over horses. Jumping on spring boards and back flipping across mats.

"Quite elegant, General!" laughed a bald man.

The President was wiping the tears of laughter away from his eyes as he stood up. He was weak at the knees as he'd used most of his energy laughing loudly.

"_A-hah!_ General, I really think we need to be (_Ha-ha) _serious about this! There is only one solution and its this red button right over here…"

Everyone stopped laughing and pulled the President away from the buttons on the wall.

"I was suggestion another Latte!" he said.

Monger's face was bright red but he had to get his point across, "Mr President, I know you are all having a good old laugh right now…"

"My, how small are those shorts?" asked a female colleague, still looking at the gymnastics footage.

"…but this isn't the time to be fooling around!" he said, "The world needs saviours and I got them locked away in my prison facility. Just say the word and I'll have them fight that alien menace!"

"Better do as he says, Mr President," said another colleague, "Or he'll show more photos of himself in diapers and we'll all die laughing!"

Everyone was in uproar. Some even fell out of their seats, howling with laughter. By now everyone's cheeks were getting sore. They felt if they continued laughing then their heads would fly off their shoulders.

The President could see that General Monger actually had a point, "O-okay, before we see anymore (_snigger)_, I give you permission to go forward with your Monsters Vs Aliens idea…thingy (_snort_)."

"Thank you, Mr President," he sighed and turned towards his men, his face still bright red with embarrassment and anger, "Now De Trop, If you would be so kind as to…GET THEM GODDAMN PHOTOS OFF THOSE SCREENS OR I'LL HAVE YOU PEELING SPUDS FOR MONTHS!"


	68. Story 66

**The shortest stories I've ever done.**

**Idea by TheBrainOfJayum.**

* * *

**What if the monsters were never captured (where would they be)?**

When Dr Cockroach stepped out of his machine he was full of confidence that he had succeeded in his plan to give humans the cockroach's ability to survive. He felt a little dizzy and had a headache, which later on he discovered was because he now had a cockroaches head instead of a human one. A slight miscalculation there.

Realising the outside world would not accept having a cockroach for a head and they would regard him as a freak, he declared his machine a failure, packed-up and left. To where he did not know.

For about three days that is.

Coming across a landfill site, its aromas lured him towards it. The newly discovered delicacies and endlessly building materials swung him towards a decision. This landfill would become his new home/lab.

He first created a reactor that would make any Geiger counters think there was insane levels of radiation around, even though there wasn't. This made the staff evacuate the area and locals for at least 5 miles. Leaving the place all to himself.

Now that everyone thought the landfill site was a repeat of Chernobyl, Dr Cockroach began turning the site into his new home.

Using nothing but what was left lying around, Dr Cockroach had turned the area into a mansion, made of waste. It came with a giant lab for him to do more crazy experiments which is all he ever wanted to do. He was quite literally the King of Sh-

* * *

Link had been enjoying a stroll around the beaches where he used to go some 20,000 years ago. But things had changed, his kind were gone, replaced with the descendants called man, or in his opinion: Women.

The ladies however deemed seem to find him attractive, rather the scream and run away from type. When the coast guards arrived the fish ape knew it was time to leave and find a new watering hole.

He swam out to sea where he found a desert island in which he could relax and take in the sunshine.

He knew going back to the mainland would be suicidal now, so he decided to creep back at night.

At night, the real beach parties had started. With everyone getting high on booze and the low lighting nobody could tell that Link wasn't human when he swam ashore, just another party goer, which worked for him.

So every night he'd swim ashore, join in with the dancing, the drinking and the women. And when morning was about to rise he'd slip back into the sea, back to his new home to chill out and get ready for the next night time beach party.

* * *

B.O.B had eventually squeezed out of the factory from which he had been created and went on an eating spree. Police gunfire couldn't stop him as he consumed several blocks, by then he realized what his limit for eating was and decided to stop.

To escape from the 'nasty men with the bang-bang sticks', he went down a drain and was flushed several miles away, losing his pursuers.

Free to do whatever he wanted, he decided to go to a carnival that was in town where he met the carnival manager who was having financial difficulties because hardly anyone went to carnivals anymore.

The manager was afraid of the blob at first but realised he had potential to bring the crowds back to his carnival. B.O.B agreed to join in exchange for food.

And the carnival took to the road again and with B.O.B now a part of it the carnival was a runaway success.

Everyone came to see the 'Indestructible Gelatinous Mass'. There were all kind of performances involving B.O.B eating numerous giant objects, getting squished and shot at to prove he really was indestructible and there was a comedy act as B.O.B's clueless nature was a right laugh for the kids.

* * *

Insectosaurus' rampage through Tokyo was nothing short of catastrophic. Though the 350 foot grub was only teething on the buildings. Almost all the skyscrapers had holes bitten through them and covered in insect saliva.

Noticing there were no more buildings to bite and the surrounding flames were getting too much for the grub, it decided to leave the city and find somewhere else. Somewhere where there wasn't so many flashing light.

It waded out to sea where it realised it couldn't swim and began panicking, falling onto its back and helplessly floating out to sea. Bumping into several tankers and oil rigs along the way.

Eventually the grab was washed onto a desert island. It managed to roll onto its feet and to its delight found the island was filled with millions of trees to which it could eat.

It also discovered the islands other inhabitant, The Missing Link. To two became friends and shared the island together, Insecto was now happy with its free supply of delicious trees and a friend to talk to every day.

* * *

Susan's growth out of the church had scared almost everyone away except for her parents and her fiancée Derek. Knowing the police, or worse, the military, would come after her, she knew she had to leave Modesto. She picked up her parents and a rather reluctant Derek and ran.

The Murphy's owned a summer house in Colorado. It was deep in the mountain woods and was far from a populated area.

The trek there was a difficult one but eventually after 1,200 miles she was able to make it to the summer house.

Wendy Murphy saw to getting supplies from the nearest town whish was roughly 20 miles away. After purchasing a car she drove into town leaving the others to modify the house to suit their giant daughter.

Susan helped her dad build an extension to the house so that she could live indoors with them. She carried the wood from fallen trees and held them in place whilst Karl Murphy nailed the whole thing together.

All the while, Derek was being very quiet. He wouldn't talk to the others, looking like he wanted to leave.

Then, one night after completing the extension, Derek couldn't take anymore and told them that he couldn't live with someone who was going to ruin his chance to be a success and so he took the car and drove back to Modesto. But not before he was sworn to secrecy by Karl not to reveal where they were hiding. By swearing, meaning having the weatherman propped against the wall and threatened.

For the next few days Susan would stay in her room, crying. Eventually, after a long comforting talk with her mom, Susan eventually put the past, and Derek, behind her.

And the three decided that no matter what happened they would stay together as one '_big_', happy family. And no one was going to take that away from them.

* * *

As for the Invisible Man? Well, let's just say nobody missed him.


	69. Story 67

**Idea by EDWARDNYGMA23**

**This one I had difficulty in doing but I hope it turns out okay.**

* * *

**What if Susan looked after B.O.B?**

Ever since they had earned their freedom the monsters had struggled to find something to do. Insectosaurus and Link went on a round the world trip to see the sights. Dr Cockroach went to see if there was a space in the Smithsonian to put his brain in one day.

And Susan stayed in the facility; she had decided to teach B.O.B some basic things to try and smarten him up.

The others had warned her it was not a good idea. They had all tried in the past and had given up in frustration.

Susan and B.O.B were in the main room, B.O.B sitting on the desk in front of a pile of beans and Susan sitting in her chair, rubbing her temple.

"Okay, B.O.B, let's try this again: If you have seven beans and you take three away, what do you have?"

"Some beans."

"Not quite. Look, you add 4 beans and 3 beans, what does that make?"

"A very small casserole."

Susan let out a quiet sigh as she tried to go make this task easier.

"Look, B.O.B, count them with me. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. So how many are there?"

"Ah, some beans!"

Susan collapsed in her chair, maybe this task was too advanced for the gelatinous mass.

"Here," she handed him a piece of paper, "I've made some easy enough questions for you. Answer them and then hand them back to me when you're done."

B.O.B took the paper and began scribbling the answers down, not the _right _ones obviously:

1) 1+3= 13

2) 2+2+2= A lot of 2's.

3) 6+6= er…0?

4) 3x5= 3500

5) 10+10= double 10

6) 29-2= 14.5

7) 2÷1+6x9= 2169

8) 100÷2= 102

When B.O.B finished and handed the paper back to Susan, she sighed even louder. "B.O.B, how can it be so hard to just answer one simple question? Even a first grade child could answer these better than you. How can you be so unintelligent when you still have the ability to speak?"

"Four."

"Huh?"

"Seven beans take away three beans equals four beans." He said, looking pleased with himself.

"That was an hour ag…ah, never mind. You got that one right eventually. Alright, you can go now and we'll begin again tomorrow morning."

B.O.B happily bounced off the table and slipped out the door. Susan was an emotional wreck, how can one little ball of blue be such a handful? Well at least he answered one question correctly, even if it did take him over an hour.

She got up and left the room, she went into her cell which had been fully decorated to look like a proper bedroom. She sat on her bed; her feet were aching from all the walking she had done to clear her head from dealing with B.O.B.

Luckily she knew just how to relax.

She pressed a button and a small cage descended from the ceiling. Inside the cage was Gallaxhar, he had survived the explosion but landed in front of Monger and his men. As punishment for what he had done he was now locked in the cage and left to do Susan's bidding.

"I need another," she told him.

"Oh For Flaggers Sake! This is humiliating!" he moaned.

"Come on. You know what happens when you don't do what your told?"

Gallaxhar knew all too well. He would be hung from the middle of the main room and be swatted by Butterflyosaurus.

Susan opened the cage and pulled the reluctant alien out.

"My feet are hurting. They need a good rub. So get to it."

She placed the alien by her feet took her shoes off. Cursing under his breath in alien language, he began using his tentacles to rub her feet.

Susan laid back and let the alien massage her feet.

It had been a stressful day teaching a brainless blob how to do sums but at least now she could relax a have a former alien overlord give her feet a well deserved rub.

* * *

**Note to ED: Told you I'd work that bit in somehow. ;)**


	70. Story 68

**Idea by Bearybeary**

* * *

**What if Susan combined bodies with her friends?**

"Throw the switch, doctor. But don't do the laugh!" said Susan.

"Now you're going to feel a slight 'pinch' in the brain. MWAHA-_Sorry._" He said.

He then pressed the switch on the toaster and began pressing various buttons in the pizza box. Dr Cockroach's machine came to life and blue sparks of energy began spitting out of it. Green sparks started flying out of Susan and the two energies began swirling round each other.

Then the energies began to engulf the others, even Insectosaurus. The five monsters began to glow brightly as the light from the machine got brighter and brighter as it started to overload.

"Doc, what the gill is going on?" asked Link.

"It would seem that various energies are merging together instead of separating and we're caught in the middle…" he said.

"So what does that mean?" asked Susan, beginning to panic.

"It means…"

_WHOOSH!_

There was flash and a bang to end them all and everything went dark.

After what might have been an hour, Susan came too. She got off the floor and looked around, "Am I small again?" she asked.

"_I'm afraid not, my dear._" Came Dr Cockroach's voice. Susan looked around but couldn't see him, in fact, no one else was around. They had all vanished.

"Guys? Where are you?" she called.

"_Yeah, Doc,_" Link's voice this time, "_You tell her where we've been cooped in for the last hour!_"

"_Erm, my dear, we're inside you…_"

B.O.B could be heard sniggering.

"…_or more accurately…we are inside your head! We've been conscious the whole time!_"

Susan was alarmed, "My-My head?" she exclaimed.

"_Indeed, do not worry, we can't see your thoughts or do anything to you, we are just floating inside your brain._"

"_Like prisoners in a prison that is inside another prison._" Grunted Link.

"_SCREEEECH!_" said Insecto.

"Well…how do I get you-OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she had lifted her arm.

"_Ah yes, was getting round to telling you that,_" Said Dr Cockroach, "_Whilst our minds are inside yours, our bodies have...well…merged with you also._"

In front of Susan, was Link's arm instead of her own, in fact both arms were Link's. They rested on their knuckles just like the fish apes which meant she had his hunch as well.

When she saw her arms her field of vision suddenly changed. It was like being on a roller coaster, and yet she didn't feel herself moving. Her sight rolled and bounced around the floor, coming to a stop by the table. Her sight was now fixing on her body, she was looking at herself, it was all too clear now that she had B.O.B's single eye and it had popped out and rolled along the floor.

Now she was looking at herself she could see the rest of herself, along with Link's arms she had B.O.B's blue body for her face as well as his eye though she had kept her hair.

She Dr Cockroach's antennas sticking out the top of her head. She felt a dragging sensation behind her, she turned so her eye could get a good look, the back of her pants had split open and Insectosaurus' tail was visible.

"Oh god, I'm all of us in one!" she cried.

"_That is so cool!_" said B.O.B.

"_Unfortunately in our current state I am not able to slap you over the head so just be quiet, B.O.B!_" said Dr Cockroach. "_But listen to me, Susan, in order to separate us again you need to rebuild my machine and recreate the process, it'll separate the merged energies and we'll be free!_"

"But I don't know how to build a machine!" said Susan, "I have no understanding of machines! I didn't even know how my curlers worked!"

"_If we're lucky you may also have gained my intellect as well as my antennas!_" he said.

"How can you be sure?"

"_What are atoms made of?_"

"Protons, neutrons and electrons. Each particle has an anti-particle. Anything that a particle can do, the antiparticle can also do it. A proton is heavy and it has a positive charge. An anti-proton is very similar, except that it has a negative charge. An electron is very small. It carries a negative charge. In an atom, it orbits the nucleus. When an electron orbits a proton, you have an atom of hydrogen. An anti-electron is very small. It carries a positive charge. When a positron orbits an anti-proton, you have an atom of…_oh!_"

"_Congratulations…you're a nerd!_" said Link.

"_SCREECH!_" said Insectosaurus.

"_Right, you've got the scientific genius to do this. Just take what remains of the device and use what you can to restore to before the incident,_" Dr Cockroach told her.

"How am I supposed to work with these-these man hands!" she said.

B.O.B could be heard howling with laughter.

"_Those hands of mine are ideal for handling any tough situation. They're not dainty and feminine like Doc's._" said Link.

"_Mine are very masculine thank you very much!_"

"Before you guys start a fight inside my head maybe we should focus on getting this done?"

"_Indeed, let's get to work,_"

It was difficult to say the least, with fifty foot versions of Link's hands, grabbing things wasn't easy. Eventually Susan figured it out, using the fingernails to grab items, she had to be more delicate but it got the job done without dropping anything.

Using broken parts from B.O.B's toy box, she was able to replace any parts that were destroyed, Dr Cockroach supervised as he could see everything that she did.

Sometimes she had to stop and readjust her face. Working this made was making her sweaty and with B.O.B's face meant that her features began to go runny. And her eye threatened to fall out again.

Soon she had all the bits she needed but hit a new problem, "How am I going to put them together?"

"_Er, I used gaffer tape and glue but I used them all up putting it together the first time._"

"_Scrreeeeeeeeeeech!_" said Insectosaurus.

"_Good idea, buddy,_" said Link, "_Suzy, snort!_"

"Huh?"

"_Go on, do it!_"

Susan took a deep breath and breathed out of her nose, silk thread flew out and splattered on the floor.

"_Hey presto! Insecto-Glue!_"

"Aah, I see! Thanks guys! Now I can stick these together!"

Soon, the machine was glued together with Insectosaurus snot and Susan was sitting in the chair again with the electrodes attached to her face. Insecto's tail between her legs.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "Ready?"

"_We're ready, my dear,_"

"_Just get us outta here!_"

Susan pressed a switch next to her that activated the machine. The same thing happened, green and blue energies swirling around but this time they did not merge as Susan's body began to glow once again. Another flash and a bang and then…

The others appeared to burst out of Susan's chest, flying out of her and landing on the floor, Insecto went face first into the far wall.

The machine blew up again and the five checked themselves over to see if they had all their bits back.

"Ah, hello muscular pecks! I missed you!" said Link as he kissed his arms.

B.O.B took his eye in an attempt to 'look at it'.

Dr Cockroach, adamant that it had worked, went back to the machine and checked it, "Completely burnt out. This one's had it."

"Just as well, I'm not going through that again!" said Link, Insecto growled in agreement.

"You alright after that, my dear?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Yes, but-" she checked her ruined pants, "I think I need a new uniform," as she covered her behind.


	71. Story 69

**This week I had two ideas that were remotely similar:**

**What if Bob instead of spitting Derek on the black road, he shoot him right to Susan family door like a cannon and got stuck? by Bearbeary**

**and**

**What if the guys had a chance to take a whack at Derek instead of just Susan? by LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr**

**So I thought: Put them together and what have you got:**

* * *

**What if the monsters dealt with Derek instead of Susan?**

Derek pushed his way through to the front of the crowd, making sure his cameraman was right behind him. He stood before his giant fiancée and waved at her, "Susan!"

Susan looked for the source of the voice and frowned when she saw who it was, "Derek?"

Her friends shot dark looks at the weatherman; they knew everything Derek had said to their friend the night before. Derek ignored them.

"Susan, I've thought a lot about what happened between us. And I want you to know, I forgive you."

"_You_ forgive _me_?"

Link's teeth could be heard grinding.

"Of course, it wasn't your fault you got hit by a meteor and ruined everything. And you know what? I say maybe you didn't ruin everything, I just call from New York, they offered me Network. All I have to do is get an exclusive interview from you!"

Bubbles could be seen bubbling inside B.O.B's body.

"Really?" said Susan.

"Yeah, I get my dream job and you get your dream guy. It's a win/win for Team Dietl!" he said happily.

By this point the monsters couldn't take anymore. They were staring daggers at the pompous windbag. Susan was about to respond when her friends stepped forward.

"Excuse me, my dear." Dr Cockroach interrupted, "We'll take it from here."

The mad scientist walked right up to Dietl, looking a little unnerved by his appearance, "I believe I can tell you what Susan's answer is and it goes a little like this…"

He took a glove from his pocket, something he used when welding, and slapped the weatherman right in the face. He stood there with his hand to his face, his beautiful news anchor face was now ruined.

Dr Cockroach then walked over to the cameraman who was still rolling, "May I borrow that? We're going to need some close ups!"

Derek looked at fish monkey and talking jelly coming towards him. Link was rolling up his imaginary sleeves.

"You wanna act like you're Mr Popular, do ya? Well, see if this gets you talked about!"

He grabbed Dietl by the collar with his right hand and then he used his left hand to give him an atomic wedgie. Pulling his underwear right over his head. Some of the crowd wincing at the sight, others quietly laughing, Susan included.

"You getting this, Doc?" asked Link.

"Every bit. Oh my, we do seem to like wearing pink undies, don't we?" He said, focusing the camera on Derek's reddening face.

Then Link pushed Derek towards B.O.B he absorbed him and then fired him up into the air, "_Reach for the stars,_" he sang.

Derek came back down, got absorbed again and then B.O.B fired him like a cannon right into the Murphy house. Derek was now stuck in the wall, his head now inside the living room and his legs now dangling outside.

Susan just couldn't help but laugh, this was way better than what she was planning to do.

Dr Cockroach carried on filming, the sound of Derek crying could be heard from the other side of the wall.

"Oh yes, this is definitely going up on YouTube." Said Dr Cockroach.

"_Get me out of here!_" wailed Derek, "_I'm sorry! Forget the interview…just get me out of here!_"

Link pondered then looked at Susan, "Well?"

"Might as well," she said. Thinking the fun was over.

Link grabbed Derek's legs and pulled, and only his pants came off.

Everyone was in a roar of laughter as Derek's bare (shaven) legs were now on display. His pink underwear revealing a patch on the buttocks.

Link and B.O.B were in hysterics and Susan had tears in her eyes from all the laughing.

Derek finally managed to pull himself free, grabbing a section of the wall and using it to cover his lower body. He tried to regain his dignity and began walking away.

"Seems this is a story not worth my time. Susan, I bid you a…"

Butterflyosaurus flapped her wings, the gust caught the wall panel he was holding and it acted like a sail, lifting Derek into the air. He screamed like a girl as he flew over the buildings and disappeared. Later on it was found he had landed in a pond.

Susan wiped the tears away from her eyes as her cheeks started to burn from laughing so hard. Her friends walked back to her, Link wiping his hands for a job well done.

"That was…hilarious! Thanks, guys!" she laughed.

"We monsters stick together. And no one upsets our Susan!" said Link.

"Yeah, I am sooooo over him." Said B.O.B.

"I'm sure you will want a copy of this?" asked Dr Cockroach, patting the camera, "I got everything!"

"Oh definitely!" she said.

"Can I have one too?" asked Link.

"Oh! Oh! And me!" added B.O.B.


	72. Story 70

**Idea by EDWARDNYGMA23.**

* * *

**What if Susan had an admirer during the Pumpkin invasion?**

Susan left her parent house and made her way towards Farmer Jebs to get more pumpkins. It had been years since she had been there, her father stopped taking her there after Jeb started acting 'doolally'.

She walked down the colourfully decorated streets till she reached the town's outskirts where she found a car broken down on the road, its radiator was steaming and the driver was looking frustrated as he had his phone to his ear.

"Darn it, useless battery life!" he said to his phone as it died.

Being a good samaritan, Susan decided to stop and help, she knelt down and coughed lightly to get his attention, "Erm, excuse me?"

The guy turned around and just raised his eyebrows, not like the screaming or falling over that others did when they saw her.

"Do you need help, sir?" she asked.

"Er, yeah, guys gone and overheated and I got no way of phoning the garage!" said the man.

"I know there's a garage just down the road, you can get some water there for the radiator?"

"I've got no jerry cans to carry it and this cars too heavy to push the whole way." He said.

"There here, get in,"

The guy frowned but got in anyway. Susan then picked up the car with one hand and tucked it under her arm. "I'm heading in that direction, I can drop you off." She said.

"Uh thanks," he said as he gripped the wheel tightly.

Susan began walking down the road with the car; the gas station was en route to the farm.

"My names Susan by the way, Susan Murphy."

"Yeah, I know who you are; everybody does since you saved the world. My names Dexter Grant. Dex for short."

"Nice to meet you, Dex."

"And you, Susan."

In no time she had reached the gas station, she set the car under the station roof and Dex got out.

"Thanks for this, I really appreciate it. If there is anything I can do for you?"

Susan admired his gratitude, if only others were this charming.

"You're welcome. I got to be going now; I've got some pumpkins to get."

They waved to each other and she continued onwards to Farmer Jebs.

"_Cute guy…_"

* * *

**We now jump to the scene where the mutant pumpkins had just emerged.**

* * *

She ran from Farmer Jebs, having just freed the hysterical farmer by placing him on the roof of his barn, and sped back towards Modesto. She had to warn everyone that the pumpkins weren't just pumpkins…they were Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space.

She could hear the sound of hundreds, thousands maybe, of pumpkins chasing after her. She risked a glance behind her and an army of orange was all she saw. Giant mutant pumpkins were after her, their garbled alien speech filling the air.

As she ran along the road she could see the distant lights of Modesto in the horizon, and two bright lights that seemed to be getting bigger. The lights blinded her as they seemed to be focusing on her, it was then she realised they were headlights.

A car came hurtling towards her, horn blaring and engine revving. She had no time to get it out the way, she stepped over it and it crashed into the mutant pumpkins. The collision causing them to explode in a mass of green goo.

Susan fell to the floor after dodging the car, as she looked at the scene of pumpkin gore lying everywhere she recognised the car that had collided with them.

"Oh no…"

She got up and raced towards Dex' car, pulled the door off and peered inside. Dex was rubbing his neck; the crash had been nasty as he had hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Dex? Are you alright?" she asked.

Dex looked at her and grinned weakly, "Yeah, I'm okay, finally got the stupid car fixed,"

Susan looked at it, the bonnet had been completely crushed from the impact, "Maybe you should think about getting a more reliable car in future?"

"Yeah, good suggestion," he said as he undid his seat belt and got out the car, still rubbing his neck.

"You might have whiplash! What were you thinking? Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"Whilst topping up the car I heard screams coming from the town and a radio I had said that pumpkins were coming to life and terrorizing the town. And you said you were heading to Farmer Jebs to get more pumpkins. Put two and two together…"

"But why? Why did you risk yourself to save me?"

"Because you helped me earlier. I always repay my debts, especially to a possible damsel in distress,"

His chivalry gave her goosebumps, "Those things could be everywhere. Here, you need to stay safe and recover!"

She gently picked him up and took him back to the gas station. She set him down to the door, "Lock yourself in and don't let any mutated vegetables in! I've got to help the others!"

"Just be careful, alright?" he said with concern.

"I'll be okay, thank you,"

Once again she left him at the gas station, this time heading in the other direction to crush some pumpkins.

* * *

**Now we jump to the very end where the monsters had just defeated the mutant pumpkins.**

* * *

Her friends and family went to join the party with Butterflyosaurus, leaving Susan alone for a moment.

She got up and went round the back of the house to check there weren't any more pumpkins lying around; the last thing she wanted was for this whole thing to start up again. The area was clear and then she heard a cough behind her. She turned around and saw Dex, holding a shovel that was covered in pumpkin guts.

"Dex? Are you okay?"

"Fine, gas station was overrun by those things but it being a gas station well…boom!"

"You crazy? You coulda killed yourself!"

"In my defence it was the pumpkins that caused the explosion. I had to fight my way out, hence the shovel,"

Susan sighed in relief, "Thank god, I was worried about you!"

"About me?"

"That whole time I was fighting that giant crushing pumpkin the thought of you in that garage never left my mind. I didn't know if you were going to be safe or not!"

"That's funny."

"Why?"

"Cos all the while I was worried about you. In fact, since I heard that mutant pumpkins were attacking I've been nothing but concerned for you, the thought of not seeing your face again was…"

"I…felt the same way…"

The two looked at each for a moment then without hesitation they moved in and kissed each other. Being behind the Murphy house meant nobody could see them, or interrupt them.

They parted lips and looked at each other.

"I can't believe it; in the aftermath of an alien vegetable invasion I didn't think I'd meet someone like you," she said.

"And I didn't think I would ever meet a woman as beautiful as you," said Dex. "Oh, and pumpkins are fruit."

Susan let out a small laugh and poked him into the pool. She giggled as he surfaced, spitting out water like a fountain.

"Care to join me?" he asked.

She cocked an eyebrow and smirked wickedly.

* * *

**Drawings of Vinormica, Ginormega, Multi-Monster and Anginormica are now on my DeviantArt page. Link on my profile.**


	73. Story 71

**Idea by Bearybeary.**

* * *

**What if Susan was sent to ancient Greece?**

She awoke with her head pounding as if she had been out partying all night. The last thing she remembered was sitting on her chair with Dr Cockroach activating his machine in the hopes it would make her small again.

Groggily she opened her eyes and what she saw made her gasp, she was staring at the clear blue sky. She was outside! Freedom!

She tried to move but she could feel something holding her down to the ground, like rope. She struggled for a moment and the ropes began to snap one by one. All the while she could hear people shouting around her.

Angered that someone would tie her up she freed her arms and tore the remaining ropes off of her and got to her feet. She appeared to be in the countryside, rolling hills of green as far as the eye could see.

And all around her there were people wearing strange clothing, like togas. They scurried past her feet like insects; guess this meant she was still Ginormica.

Susan was confused now; she had somehow ended up outside where people were dressed up weird. One guy had dropped to his knees and appeared to be pleading with her, "Σε ικετεύω, ο Δίας! Παρακαλούμε να μας απαλλάξει από την οργή σας!"

"_Wait a minute,_" she thought, "_I know that language, that's Greek!_"

The wheels in her head turned for a second and then she knew, "Oh dear god!"

Dr Cockroach's machine hadn't returned her to normal; instead it had sent her back in time to ancient Greece! And these people saw her as a monster just like the present day people did!

Susan tried to reason with them, waving at them to calm down, "Please! Please! It's okay! I'm not a monster! I'm like you!"

But the people continued screaming and cowering, some even crying. Another had grabbed a rock and hurled it Susan, it hit her arm with little effect. She looked at the thrower in annoyance and the guy wet himself.

"_I need to calm these people down,_" she said to herself, "_Maybe if I spoke their language they'll stop panicking, hope I'm not to rusty…_"

Back in school Susan was top of the class for learning foreign languages, including Greek.

She cleared her throat and spoke, "Παρακαλώ ακούστε με! Δεν υπάρχει καμία ανάγκη να φοβηθεί! Δεν πρόκειται να σας βλάψει!" which translated meant: "Please listen to me! There is no need to be frightened! I am not going to hurt you!"

The people stopped running and screaming. The one who had been pleading with her stood up and spoke, (in Greek), "Please Zeus, we thought you had come from the heavens to end us all! We were only acting in self-defence! Please forgive us!"

She knew she until she could find a way back home she would have to speak Greek, "I haven't come to hurt anyone! And my names not Zeus, it's Susan!"

The guy glared at her, then slapped the nearest person next to him, "You fool! All along you said the name of our god was Zeus! You only got the first half of her name and you pronounced it wrong! AND you got the gender wrong!"

"I-I'm sorry!" said the other guy.

"How can we be sure she is even a god, she is a woman?" a bulky man stepped up.

"There a problem with that?" Susan shot a dark look at him, "Why can't women be gods too?"

The bulky guy then wet his toga.

"Apologies, Goddess Susan, My name is Bion, we mean no disrespect! We really thought the heavens would punish us for the crimes committed in our village!" said the first guy.

"Crimes? What crimes?" asked Susan.

"I thought you would have witnessed the chaos from Mount Olympus?" he said, "Our village is in turmoil. There are fights on every road and people are getting hurt!"

"Well…er, yes…yes of course I've seen it…and I intend to do something about it!" she said.

"The Mighty Susan herself is going to help us? We are not worthy!" said another villager.

Susan really wished they wouldn't treat as the creator of all things but if it stopped them from running around in a panic then she'd have to play along.

"Our town is this way, follow me!" said Bion.

Susan followed the villagers back to where they lived. She hoped she could find a way back to her own time and place before she did something that could alter history. Though it might have been a little too late, having been discovered by several locals and being led to their town. She really hoped her Greek wouldn't slip or she'd be in trouble.

The village was in chaos, people arguing with one another, waving sticks and throwing stones at one another.

Then they saw the villagers who had left this morning, "Back for more have you?" said someone.

"This madness ends today! For too long we have failed to live peacefully, I will bet none of us can even remember what started this ruckus?" said Bion.

The villagers looked at one another, then a mean looking man walked up to him, "You say we should stop this fighting, you and what army?" he snarled.

"By the mighty god herself!" said Bion, pointing behind him.

Everyone looked up and screamed, behind a house stood Susan. She tried to look as dominant as possible and it seemed to be working as everyone dropped to their knees.

"I am the mighty Goddess Susan. One of the seven wonders of the world. And I am most displeased with what I have seen here." She said in an angry voice, though she was just acting.

The villagers were all praying for forgiveness, even the mean looking one, "Oh please, my lord! Please forgive us!"

"I'll have to think about it…" she pretended to be in deep thought for a short while, "…do you promise not to fight one another ever again?"

Everyone shouted YES at the same time as they rose to their feet.

"Then you are forgiven by the gods." She said.

Everyone was relieved. Some looking like they were about to pass out.

"You should out your differences aside and work together. Maybe instead of fighting you could try competing in different activities?" she suggested.

"But we know not of any activities," said a woman.

"Here I can show you some," she said, she leaned forward and took a stick from a man, the man blacked out. "Instead of hitting another person with this, how about a challenge to see who can throw theirs the furthest?"

The people were puzzled at first but eager not to anger the goddess in front of them they decided to try it. They stood in a row and threw their sticks as hard as they could, the game caught on surprisingly fast.

Soon Susan was teaching them other activities like who could throw the heaviest rock over the greater distance. And the simple foot race, who was the fastest runner.

Soon the whole village was awash with people competing in various sports, no one was fighting, there was no more chaos. Just people brought together taking part in the different games.

Bion stood over the village, looking most pleased, Susan standing over him, "You truly are a god, Susan. You have changed our home completely, the violence had ended and now they are engaging in harmless leisurely activities. And it is all thanks to you."

"Well…" she said, abashed. "All in a day's work for a goddess like myself. Oh, here..."

She took a stick that was burning after it had been placed too close to a fire, "…you might want to put this somewhere!"

"Of course, maybe we can use this flame as a symbol of these events! Will you stay to watch over the sports?" he asked.

"I think you can manage these games yourself now. I must be leaving now, got things to do…you know, 'god' stuff!"

"I understand. And thank you for all you have done. The people of Olympia will never forget what you have done for them!" he said.

Susan smiled and waved as she left the people to their games, as she walked deep into the woods she thought to herself, "_Did I just invent the Olympics?_"

"_I saw what you did for those people," _came a deeply, manly voice out of nowhere.

Susan looked around for the voice, "Who-who said that?"

"_Do not be afraid, it is I, Zeus."_

"Are you frikking kidding me?" she exclaimed.

Then a muscly man with a long brown beard appeared before her, he was even taller than her. She stepped back in shock, almost tripping over a tree root.

"You're-you're actually real?" she spluttered.

"_Indeed, I only appear to those worthy of my presence,"_

Susan felt flattered, "But why do want to see _me_?"

"_Since the dawn of man I have watched their triumphs and their failures. Their capabilities of great compassion and great violence. I have never interfered in the lives of mortals but you showed today that people so full of hate can be united in friendship. You quelled the hatred and started something that will be remembered throughout history,"_

Susan looked back, "Yeah, I guess I have,"

"_The people have been given a gift from the gods. Now I believe it is time they received a gift from 'the' god. A way of unity between the worlds of gods and men, a child of both worlds."_

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!" Susan stepped back, hands raised. "You want us to have a child together? _The_ Zeus wants to have SEX WITH ME?"

"_You misunderstand, us gods do not conceive as mortals do. A new life is brought to Olympus just by the touch of each other's skin,"_

"I know a bit of mythology and I have to ask…does your wife know this?" she said, becoming hysterical.

"_Hera is my one true love but is a god herself. You are the symbol of all your people, not because of the strength you possess on the outside, but by the strength and goodness inside."_

"Oh…well…thanks…"

"_If you would let me, the new born will be the first to truly unite our worlds, just as you have untied the people,"_

Zeus took Susan's hand and a misty white aura surrounded her, then she felt a cramp in her stomach. The god then placed his hand on her stomach and removed a white glowing sphere out from her body. It faded away to reveal a small infant in the gods hand.

Susan just blinked, "Did I just…give birth?"

"_Reproductions of the gods. Behold, the first child born from both Olympus and Earth, the first demigod, Hercules."_

Before Susan could even say anything, electricity began to crackle all around her, she began to feel fuzzy.

"_It appears the force that sent you here is starting to take you back. But never forget the history that has been made this day, Susan, Goddess of Mortals."_

"I…"

In a bright flash everything was gone, replaced with darkness. Susan could hear voices calling her name.

"Susan! Yoo-Hoo!"

She opened her eyes and saw her friends looking down at her with concern. The last thing she remembered was sitting on her chair with Dr Cockroach activating his machine in the hopes it would make her small again. Everything after was just a complete blur.

"Am I small again?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." Said Dr Cockroach.

Far away, in the ancient ruins of Olympia, there stood a statue, it had become worn down after the last 2000 years so its features were unrecognisable but the figure was definitely that of a woman. At the base there was a name that had also become faded over time, many came to the conclusion that it said ZEUS, but half of the name was missing and the first few letters actually spelt: SUS…

* * *

**Drawings of Vinormica, Ginormega, Multi-Monster and Anginormica are now on my DeviantArt page. Link on my profile.**


	74. Story 72

**Now this idea was from Bearybeary but I had trouble with it. The idea was based on 'Back To The Future' and I can tell you that I have NEVER watched any of those films and wouldn't know where to begin. Plus I'm exhausted from working 6 days straight. So here is something that I hope lives up to expectations...**

**Negative comments will not be appreciated.**

* * *

**What if Susan had to save the future?**

"Everything's gonna be okay! I'm gonna get you outta there! Hold on a second…"

Susan lifted the truck off the car and moved the car away, freeing the driver.

"You have to get off the bridge before…"

The driver screamed and ran. Susan spun round and saw the probe had reached the bridge and thrust its pincer towards her. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact,

But it never came.

She opened one eye and saw the robots arm had stopped short if her by a few inches. Why had it stopped?

Everything was quiet, there was no sound of waves crashing or the squawks of birds in the air.

Susan looked down the road and saw that the screaming driver had frozen to the spot, his arms in the air. Further down the bridge there were more people all still as statues.

Then it hit her, somehow time had stopped. Bu how…

With a flash, Susan found herself in a different place. It was familiar….it was Area 52. But it looked run down and desolate, like it had been abandoned for years.

"What is going on? Why am I back here? WHO IS DOING THIS?" she screamed.

"I can't believe I was that lame," came a voice from the shadows.

"Give her a break would ya, she's necessary!" came another voice that sounded similar to the last.

In fact both voices sounded almost like…Susan's.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" Susan demanded.

"Very well, but don't blame us if your head explodes from shock!" came a third voice.

From the shadows, five figures emerged. And as they came closer to the light, Susan was so shocked that she tripped up and fell to the floor. In front of her was…her, five times. They were all her but different.

"So you're Susan1 then?" said the Susan from the left of the group.

"Wha…Who…How…"

"Ah, to be 28 again," said the Susan from the middle.

One by one they introduced themselves, they were all parallel versions of her from the not too distant future:

Susan2 had a severely scarred face and her left arm was missing, replaced with what appeared to be an arm made out of B.O.B's body. She had protected her friends in a huge explosion, disfiguring her. So Dr Cockroach took a sample of B.O.B and artificially altered it so it could become a new arm for her, and she could alter it at will so she could perform different tasks.

Susan3 had spider legs protruding from her back, she had been bitten by a radioactive spider and the venom combined with the Quantonium giving her the attributes of a spider. She could now crawl up walls and spin thread from her fingertips.

Susan4 was human sized but had long red hair and wore a black catsuit. Her chance to be normal again almost worked, she still had her super strength though and her hair had altered once again. She was now a secret agent for an top secret organization.

Susan5 was a cyborg. Her body was destroyed in battle and only her brain survived. The brain was placed inside a cybernetic body giving the chance to live again. Her robot body was designed to resemble her human appearance, even the hair. But her skin was made of a nuclear proof metal.

And Susan6 had very long hair and had white hairs growing on her arms and legs. Her teeth were sharp and her eyes blood red. She had bitten by a werewolf and now was the world's biggest she-wolf.

"We brought you here, Susan1, because you need to come back with us," said Susan2.

"Back? B-Back where?" said Susan.

"Back to the future!" said Susan4.

Susan just glared at them.

Susan3 rolled her eyes, "Maybe more of an explanation?"

Susan5 projected images from her hand and images of burning planets were displayed.

"This is the fate of all _our _worlds!" explained Susan5, "All of us were sent from our times to trace the cause. And we discovered that it was because of you,"

"M-Me?" she spluttered, "What have I done?"

"Nothing. Yet." Said Susan2.

Susan5 continued, "In the not too distant future you and your friends will fight a new monster called Esqargantua. A giant mutated snail from Paris. Naturally your first thoughts were too douse it in salt. This plan did succeed…but with catastrophic consequences,"

The radiation in Esqargantua's body reacted with the salt, making it sulphuric," Susan6 continued, "It burned everything! Your whole world dissolved in less than 3 hours,"

Susan was horrified as she saw an image of her planet became a bubbling mass of goo and then drift apart in space.

"And it didn't end there, the sulphuric salt burned through time and space itself, reaching our worlds and suffering the same fate." Susan6 finished.

"We brought you here so we can change your history and save all our worlds!" said Susan3.

"But why do need me? Why couldn't you go and do it yourself?" asked Susan.

"There are…rules. Dimensional Guidelines. We could go to your future but we would be unable to finish off Esqargantua ourselves. The finishing blow must be made by the one from that dimension." Said Susan4.

"That's silly."

"That's what we said. But rules are rules. We dragged you out of your time stream and brought you here to this desolate future world where this facility becomes abandoned, a good place to group together and plan in secret." Said Susan5.

"We have the co-ordinates to the specific time we need to be in order to fight this giant snail," said Susan2.

"Why can't we just go find the future _me _and tell them not to use salt?" asked Susan.

"Rules. You cannot cross your own time stream or you'll fade into nothingness." Explained Susan3.

Susan gulped, the more she heard the more she didn't like this.

"So it's settled, we go back to Susan1's future and fight Esqargantua where Susan1 will land the final blow. It'll take all of us to weaken it." Susan4 strategized.

"Didn't any of you fight this thing?" asked Susan.

"Nope." They all replied.

"Right, Dimensional Circuits are active, hold on to me." Said Susan5.

Everyone put on a hand on Susan5's metallic body, Susan hesitant at first but placed her hand on the cyborg's shoulder.

In another flash the six were gone, heading for the future that would save their own futures, hopefully.

* * *

Susan coughed and lifted herself off the ground, she was outside again but she was no longer on the bridge, instead it was the open countryside and there was a road nearby packed with abandoned cars. The parallel Susan's were nearby, Susan5 checking her data.

"We are currently 6.2 miles from the city of Paris. Susan1's future self will face Esqargantua in the city centre."

"We must not allow that giant snail to reach the city!" said Susan3, "We have to stop it here!"

"Where exactly IS it…" Susan was cut off as the trees behind them were ripped up from the ground and devoured by a humongous snail.

"I'm guessing we found it?" said Susan4.

It was as big as Insectosaurus and twice as ugly. Its large, slimey body squelched as it munched the trees, oblivious to the six women in front of it.

"H-how do we stop that thing?" Susan quivered.

"By killing it!" said Susan2, her blue arm changing into a giant mace and swinging it into Esqargantua's body. The snail bellowed in fury, no one interrupted it when it was eating.

"Got his attention." Said Susan5.

Susan4 drew guns and began blasting the snail in the eyes, it hollered as the bullets hit its eyes.

Susan3 used her spider legs to climb up the snail's body and whilst it had its eyes closed she used her webbing to wrap them up so it couldn't see.

Now blinded, Esqargantua went into a rage, it swung its eye stalks and knocked Susan3 off it and she landed on Susan4. Susan5 began shooting lasers from her arm and Susan2 and 6 climbed up the snail's body with their clawed hands.

They cut and slashed the snail's body and putrid fluids began oozing from its wounds, the smell made them want to vomit. And Esqargantua now knew where they were, he arced his head back, throwing them into the air, it opened its giant mouth and swallowed them whole.

"NOO!" screamed Susan3.

Susan meanwhile was frozen on the spot, paralyzed with fear. This thing scared her beyond anything.

Susan4 and 5 began shooting it again but the snail retracted into its spiked shell where the bullets and lasers just bounced off. Susan3 shot her webbing into the shell opening and tried to pull the snail out again.

"Get. Your. Slimey. Butt. Back. Out. Here!" she grunted.

But the snail simply pulled Susan3 inside its shell, a second later there was a disgusting burp from inside the shell.

Now only Susan, Susan4 and Susan5 were left.

"Anytime you want to save your world?" Susan4 shot at Susan.

"W-what can I do? That thing is just-just-"

"Something that only you can destroy," said Susan5, "We can only weaken it, the Dimensional Rules mean we can't alter this reality, only you can. It's up to you to overcome this monster!"

Susan was still scared, her legs were like jelly.

Esqargantua emerged from its shell and heaved up a giant ball of slime onto Susan5. The slime got into her system and shorted her out. Then it spat a ball of slime like a bullet at Susan4 who narrowly dodged it.

"That all you got?" she egged.

Esqargantua then began shooting slime out like a machine gun. Susan4 dodged as many as she could, shooting back with every chance she had, till finally one hit her and sent her crashing into a tree, rendering her unconscious.

Now it was just Susan, the scared one. Esqargantua let out a slimey grunt of a laugh.

Susan looked around, there was nothing but destruction and chaos around her, her parallel selves had fallen trying to save her time as well as their own and all that time she had been staying back, quaking in fear.

But no more.

She looked at the road nearby and saw an abandoned fuel tanker. She ran to it as Esqargantua began its advance towards Paris again.

Susan picked up the fuel tanker and carried it over to the snail, "Hey, you overgrown cuisine!"

The snail, whose eyes were still wrapped up, looked in the direction of the voice. Preparing for another attack it retreated into its shell.

"Oh no! Not this time!"

She hurled the tanker into the shell opening and tanked erupted inside. Vaporizing the snail inside. It was dead, and not a pinch of salt used.

Everything flashed again, and Susan was back in the abandoned facility with her parallel future selves.

"How…you were…"

"Stutter a lot, don't you?" said Susan2.

"You destroyed Esqargantua and our worlds have been restored, as have we." Said Susan5.

"Not such a scaredy cat after all, are ya?" said Susan4.

"You saved your time and ours. We are in you debt. Now we must return to our times. Back to the future." Said Susan6.

"Wait!" Said Susan, "If you are all from different futures, then does that mean I'm gonna end up as one of you?"

"Maybe," said Susan2, "Or you can create your own future, become who you truly are like you proved today!"

"But before all this we must wipe your memory so you don't corrupt your time line with this knowledge," said Susan3.

"Wait, what?"

Susan5 held her hand out to Susan's face and another flash went off in her face, erasing everything from her mind from the moment she was brought out of her timeline.

"Farewell, Susan1." They said.

Another flash.

Susan stood giddy on the Golden Gate Bridge. She had zoned out for a moment and couldn't remember the last few moments.

"Wh-what's going on? The last few minutes are a blur. I was talking to a civilian and then…oh, I remember now!"

She turned around and the probes massive pincer lunged at her.


	75. Story 73

**Idea by EDWARDNYGMA23.**

* * *

**What if Susan met a 10 year old boy after breaking up with Derek?**

Susan wandered down the streets, her eyes flooded with tears. She had offered her heart to Derek and he had stamped on it, with both feet.

As she walked along she came to a small grassy area. Her sadness overwhelming her ability to stand anymore she collapsed onto the grass and buried her face in her hands.

She cried for ages, then a bicycle bell rang out. She lifted her head up and her eyes peaked over her fingers. There, was a boy of about 10 years of age, he had short red hair and a freckly face. His striped shirt was covered in what looked like oil stains. He held on to his bicycle, where the bell sound had originated from, as he looked up at Susan, not with fear but with sympathy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I…I'm fine." She lied.

"I can tell that that's not true. You're crying. Was someone mean to you?"

"In a way, yes."

"Was it a boy? If you like I can go round his house and beat him up?"

"No! No, that won't be necessary, thank you."

"Okay, my names Henry. And you're Susan, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, how do you know my name?"

"Everyone around this area knows Susan Murphy, the friendliest girl in Modesto, you're a little bigger than I remember,"

"It's…a long story," she sighed, "What are you doing out here at this hour? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I was having my bike fixed at my friend's house, that's why there's oil everywhere, _moms gonna kill me!_"

"Well, don't let me hold you up," she said.

"But you're upset. I was told never to leave someone alone when they're upset." He said proudly, "And you look like you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thank you, Henry." She said, her tears now subsiding.

And so Henry and Susan sat together on the grass verge, they spent the time talking, Susan telling him everything that happened to her since her wedding. And Henry telling her how he was racing a friend on his bike and how it got damaged.

"…you know, I think you're very pretty." He said to her.

"Me?"

"You used to come down our street almost every day to see your friends who lived here. You waved at everyone and you had that friendly smile that brightened everyone's day. I miss that smile."

Susan didn't know just how much she was liked around here. She thought she was just another gal from Modesto. Turns out nearly everyone liked her.

"So…I'm popular?" she asked.

"Everyone wanted to be your boyfriend. We were all sad when you married that weatherman guy, you're smile seemed to disappear after that."

"I didn't marry him, in a way what's happened to me has actually spared me from a horrible future. The guys a jerk. He always acted like the popular one when in fact I was the one everyone liked, not him. And being this size had finally shown me what Derek really is, a nobody!"

Her face suddenly lit up and her sadness diminished.

"There it is! There's that smile again! It's back!" Henry said happily.

"Yeah, I guess…I guess it is. And it's all thanks to you, Henry."

She picked the boy up in her hand and kissed him on top of the head. Henry blushed as she brought him into view again. She felt happier than she had ever been for a long time.

"Thank you, Henry. You really cheered me up. You know what, in about 7 years' time, if we're still single, give me call." She said.

"Awesome!" he said, he looked at his watch, "Oh, I'd better get home! Mom's really gonna kill me this time!"

"Just tell them you needed to make someone happy again," said Susan.

"I will, I'll see you around, Susan. Bye-bye!"

And he rode off on his bicycle down the street till he was out of sight.

Susan got up and stretched, she felt much better now. She brushed the grass off her and continued down the road, instead of finding a place to be alone and cry she was going to find her monster friends and have a good time. Like they should now they were free.

As she walked, she looked back down the street where Henry had gone, "_Seems I've found myself a new boyfriend already,_"

* * *

**For my next MvA story I am doing somehting different. I'm asking for your contribution. I'll give about a month for you to come up with the following:**

**1) Chapter Title.**

**2) A sub-plot. Not a main plot, just a small story that would last one chapter.**

**3) A character of your own creation. It can be anything (human, alien, monster) so l****ong as its not over the top.**

**Send via review or private message. No times wasters please. Get creative.**


	76. Story 74

**Short one by YarningChick.**

**Uploaded early because of message at bottom.**

* * *

**What if B.O.B noticed something in Modesto?**

Susan stepped out of the jet, bashing her head on the frame, and made her way onto the street. She was finally back in her home town, the place she grew up in.

She slowly wandered down the road, taking it all in. She told her friends to wait around the jet whilst she went for a short stroll round the neighbourhood for a few minutes.

"Where's she goin?" asked Link.

"I'm sure she just wants a few minutes alone. This is a big day for her. She's home." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Yeah, well it's a big day for us too. But I ain't getting all emotional about it!" said Link.

"Buried under all that bravado I expect." Smirked Dr Cockroach.

"Well me and B.O.B don't get all sniffy over things, right B.O.B? B.O.B?"

They looked around but the blue mass wasn't with them. Then they heard shouting from the other side of the jet. They walked around to a park area that was filled with trees, and running frantically around the trees was B.O.B.

"Er…B.O.B?" frowned Dr Cockroach.

"He got hold of my nuts and won't let them go!" he said.

Link choked, trying desperately not to laugh. Dr Cockroach was still puzzled.

"Who's got hold of your nuts?"

Link covered his mouth.

"The bushy guy! He keeps putting them in his mouth!" said the blob.

Link turned around so they couldn't see the expression on his face.

"B.O.B, start over, who is this bushy guy and what nuts are you talking about?" said the mad scientist.

"I found these nuts lying on the ground here. I picked them up then this small furry guy with a bushy tail took it from me and hid up a tree!"

"Ahhh, a squirrel and acorns!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Well he won't stop nibbling them! I only had the two!"

Link had to grip himself for support. Dr Cockroach ignored him.

"Well, squirrels like to eat nuts, remember? I told you about them years ago?"

B.O.B pondered for a moment, "They're the ones that can fly, right?"

"Er…"

B.O.B then proceeded to climb up one of the trees, he disappeared into the clouds of green trees, lost within the branches and his friends couldn't see him. Rustling was coming from all over as B.O.B chased after the squirrels.

Then Link and Dr Cockroach saw a squirrel fly out one of the trees and land head first into a tree trunk. B.O.B slithered back down, "Why didn't that one fly?"

"Maybe his nuts were weighing him down?" joked Link who couldn't hold it in any longer and fell to the floor laughing.

Dr Cockroach sighed, "B.O.B, there are only a certain type of squirrel that can fly. The rest all jump through the trees, that's why you had a hard time catching them."

B.O.B was finding it a lot to take in, soon he had forgotten everything altogether.

"What were we talking about?" he asked innocently.

Then something landed on his head and was absorbed into his body. He spat it out of his mouth and into his hands, it was a nut.

"Yay! I got my nut back!" he cheered, suddenly remembering. Then he through it back into his mouth and began to eat it.

Link got off the floor having finished laughing. He wiped the tears from his eyes as Dr Cockroach stood by him.

"Come on, everyone. We'd better get back to Susan, she wanted to introduce us to Derek and her parents, remember?" he said.

B.O.B was still chewing, "This nut tastes horrible!" he said.

He spat it out like a bullet right at the mad scientist and the fish-ape. The nut soared through the air and got Link squarely in the unmentionables.

He held himself with both hands as he fell to the floor in pain, "Argh, me conkers!" he groaned.

This time is was Dr Cockroach who was bawling with laughter as B.O.B just smiled at the scene before him.

In one of the trees, standing on a branch, was a weird squirrel with a sabre-toothed mouth. He was eyeing the nut that B.O.B had spat out. Scrat waited till they were gone and then he could add that nut to his collection.

* * *

**Okay, so I had a rethink about the contributions people could make to the new story I was planning. I've revised it a bit and here it is:**

**1) A chapter title**

**2) A character (human/monster/alien/animal/vegetable/mineral/balloon/corndog/reality star etc.). Has to be new and not from other stories.**

**3) A phrase. Anything really, like: 'Theres a wheel down my trousers! It's driving me nuts!' (just an example (what is it with me an nuts today?)).**

**4) A location. It can be anywhere. So long as its in the present day.**

**You have till the end of July so get busy. Or not, whatever. Your choice...**


	77. Story 75

**Idea by EDWARDNYGMA23**

* * *

**What if Susan had to deal with one remaining pumpkin at the farm?**

Susan pulled Farmer Jeb free from his binding of vines and carried him out of the barn. The mutant pumpkins could be heard shouting and roaring inside, this was creeping Susan out big time.

She knew her first priority was to make sure Jeb was taken to safety. She ran over to Jebs farm house and placed him on the roof, he was limp as he had fainted after having all the blood rush to his head.

With him safe, Susan made her way back to the barn; she peered inside and found it was empty. The pumpkins must have run off whilst she'd been gone, she hadn't been long so they wouldn't have gone far.

She realised that all the pumpkins in Modesto must be mutants as well. She had to get back and warn the others.

As she was about to start off something wrapped around her legs and tripped her up. She landed in the dug-up soil. She turned over and saw a lone pumpkin had snared her, it (he?) was laughing loudly and manically, no match for Dr Cockroach' but still just as annoying.

She pulled the vines off her and stood up, towering over it, "Guess who's gonna become Butternut SQUASH!"

She raised her foot and brought it down, the pumpkin dodged just in time. A large foot imprint where it originally stood.

Susan tried again, stamping around the patch to try and smash the pumpkin but it kept escaping and throwing dirt in her face. Although she was fifty feet tall her foot was only the size of a coffee table and didn't cover much ground.

Then the pumpkin became devious, it tricked Susan into thinking it was going one way and then went the other, grabbing hold of her other foot and then disappearing up her pant leg, climbing up her leg.

"Agh! No! Get out of there, you disgusting, slimey vegetable! Get out!" she screamed.

She put her hands round her leg so it couldn't climb any further and started pushing it back down, she could feel it struggling to stay inside. Finally the pumpkin was forced out and it landed in the upturned dirt, rolling into one of the many footprints made.

Susan had had enough; she removed her shoe and held it in her hand. She was gonna swat this mutant pumpkin like a fly with a rolled up newspaper.

The pumpkin climbed out of the hole, cackling inanely, and began running around again.

This time Susan got down on her knees and began pounding away with her shoe, the pumpkin ducked and dived and even jumped at one point to avoid the giant shoe of the giantess.

"Stay! Still! Dammit!" she yelled in frustration.

"Mig mooga lagga!" it replied.

Then the pumpkins luck ran out. As it looked behind to see Susan, it ran right into Farmer Jebs tractor.

Staggering back dazed, it had no time to react as Susan's giant shoe came down on top of it. Flattening it into the ground. She smacked the ground again and again and again till she was certain it was dead.

Slowly and wearily, she got back up; she was covered in dirt from face to pants.

She was about to put her shoe back on when a ball of dirt got her in the eye. With her other eye she could see the pumpkin was still not dead yet, it was flatter but still alive and it had thrown the ball of dirt at her.

"That's! It! I! Have! HAD IT!" she bellowed.

She raised her bare foot and slammed it into the ground. She grinded her foot deeper into the ground as she felt the pumpkin pressing against her sole. She could feel it spreading out more and more and the pressure building up inside it. Until finally…

_SPLURT!_

The pumpkin exploded beneath her.

Glowing green goo began squelching between her toes and around her foot emerged a similar green puddle.

"Eeeeeeeeew!"

She lifted her foot out of the goo and it was like she had stepped in radioactive chewing gum. She brushed it off her as much as she could. Finding some nearby straw she was able to wipe the goop off. The puddle sank into the ground and disappeared.

"Weird…" she said as she put her shoe back on.

Then her walkie-talkie crackled and Dr Cockroach's voice was heard, "_Erm, Susan? We have a problem,_"

She could hazard a guess what that problem might be.

* * *

**Contributions for next story:**

**1) A chapter title**

**2) A character (human/monster/alien/animal/vegetable/mineral/balloon/corndog/reality star etc.). Has to be new and not from other stories.**

**3) A phrase.**

**4) A location. It can be anywhere. So long as its in the present day.**

**Deadline is end of July.**


	78. Story 76

**Idea by Bearybeary.**

* * *

**What if Gallaxhar had to take an exam in order to invade other worlds?**

He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the control pad.

"Okay, when I say go, move towards the red planet on the far right." Said the instructor next to him, "Computer, are you on?"

_PRESENT, _It said.

Gallaxhar was about to begin his IPT (Invasion Practical Test). On his planet you had to have a license before you could invade other worlds. However, this was his 67th attempt as he always had a stream of bad luck whenever he took his exam.

The alien moved his fingers up on the pad and the spaceship moved forward slowly and quietly.

He remembered this part from the previous tests, move silently to avoid detection. The instructor was keeping his inner eyes on the front viewing screen and his outer eyes stayed on the clipboard in his hands. Marking Gallaxhar on his progress.

Gallaxhar slowly came up to the red planet but didn't notice the meteorite that came up and clipped the side of the ship.

The instructor tisked as he made a note on his clipboard, "Tsk, you should have checked wing monitors for any incoming asteroids."

Gallaxhar just muttered and carried on.

Now he was in the planets outer atmosphere, he knew the next part was to deliver a short evil speech before invading. He went through his head what he was about to say, "…_ah, yes, ahem! _Pitiful lesser beings! Prepare to feel the wrath of Gallaxhar as your planet becomes my new kingdom!"

The instructor scribbled on his clipboard, "_Hesitation…_"

Now came the part that Gallaxhar had the most difficulty with, launching the actual invasion. He got good marks in the Theory Test but always screwed up at the real thing.

He looked at the control pad before him, he had read the manual and Green Conquer Code but the numerous controls always confused him. He took a deep breath and pressed a button he was 90% percent certain was the right one.

"Launch Robot Probes!"

A wave of probes shot out of the ship and went into space, the opposite direction to the planet.

Maybe 40% sure.

The Instructor sighed, "Try again,"

Gallaxhar looked at the controls again, he pressed another and the lights went off. After switching them on again he began getting desperate and impatient and started pressing many other buttons.

All of them were wrong: the gravity went off, the stereo came on, robot probes launched in all directions, the coffee machine spurted hot coffee everywhere, the left indicator flashed and then the Annihilator Beam fired and struck the planet, destroying the surface.

In the end the Instructor took control and flew the ship back to the testing station above their home planet. Gallaxhar looked glum, "So…er, did I pass?"

The Instructor looked at him, putting the clipboard (scribbled with notes, mostly faults) into his briefcase, "Let's just say we'll be meeting again for your NEXT test,"

Gallaxhar's face drooped, "So I failed?"

"It was SO obvious, wasn't it?" he said, "Looks like you're just not destined to enslave other planets."

He left the bridge and headed back to the planet surface, leaving Gallaxhar alone on the ship.

He looked at the control pad and felt frustration, once again he had failed, once again he was to be humiliated by his colleagues, once again he had been beaten by the complicated control systems.

"Damn you! Complicated thingy ma jig!" he yelled.

He slammed his fist on the pad and activated the Annihilator Beam, at full power. The purple orb of energy hit the home world and reduced it to a burning rubble along with the testing station.

Gallaxhar looked out from the window at what he had done, he had just destroyed his planet and everyone on it.

His face lit up.

"Finally! This thing does what I want it to do!" he laughed.

He took the controls again and guided the ship towards the vastness of space, to all the rich, populated worlds just begging to be invaded.

"I think as being the last of my kind I shall give myself a pass for that last test." He said proudly to himself.

_WELL I'M STILL HERE_, said the computer, _AND I SAY YOU STILL FAILED. BUT I CAN TEACH YOU HOW TO USE THIS SHIP PROPERLY. WE HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE UNIVERSE._

Gallaxhar's fists shook and his teeth grinded, now he was being humiliated by the ship's computer, "_Gog…Flaggit…All._" He muttered.

* * *

**Contributions for next story:**

**1) A chapter title**

**2) A character (human/monster/alien/animal/vegetable/mineral/balloon/corndog/reality star etc.). Has to be new and not from other stories.**

**3) A phrase.**

**4) A location. It can be anywhere. So long as its in the present day.**

**Deadline is end of July.**


	79. Story 77

**No ideas recently. So for over two years it's my turn.**

**Idea by DawnoftheMonsters.**

* * *

**What if a Godzilla look was added to Susan's transformation?**

It was a beautiful sunny day, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and a meteorite had just crashed right next to a church. The only one who knew about it was Susan Murphy, the bride. She was now inside the church getting the dirt cleaned off her dress.

Her mother had just finished cleaning her daughter up after finding her covered in dirt. She must have fallen over and hit her head or something, she was muttering about a meteorite landing on top of her. _Simple wedding jitters._

"There we go, good as new!" she said.

"Thanks, mom, I'm feeling better now," said Susan.

"That's good to hear. Now, let's get you married shall we?" said Mom as she turned over her daughters veil and her Dad opened the doors.

The organist began playing and the guests stood up.

Mr Murphy took his daughters arm, "You ready?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "Yes."

She was feeling a slight discomfort around her rear, this was all she needed having a wedgie. She decided to ignore it, nothing was going to ruin her big day.

The pair walked down the aisle and Susan was now facing her groom, Derek Dietl.

Her un-comfortableness was getting more and more irritating as she handed the bouquet over to the Maid of Honour. Still, she ignored it.

Derek stepped forward, turned over her veil and stepped back in shock, "Wow, you are…glowing!"

Susan, taking it as a compliment, smiled at him, "Thank you!"

"No, Susan! You're like REALLY glowing! You're GREEN!" he told her.

She looked at her hand and it was glowing green, her whole body was.

Noticing her body glowing seemed to accelerate everything, her whole body began to get bigger, growing a foot with every spurt. Her discomfort had turned to pain and she grabbed her buttocks. It was then she felt something that shouldn't be, something was…poking out of her butt. And it was getting longer.

She was over 22 feet in height when people began to get up from their pews and start running and screaming.

Susan looked at a stained glass window and saw her reflection, her body was getting more and more huge, her hair had turned white and the thing coming out of her was pressing against her dress to the point of bursting out.

With one huge growth spurt, the thing tore its way out of her dress and crashed into the pews, reducing them to matchsticks. She looked behind her and saw it was a tail, a long, scaly green tail.

"Wh-whats happening to me?" she cried, her loud voice echoing through the huge building. Her garter snapped off her inflating thigh and crashed through one of the windows.

Her head hit the ceiling and broke several wooden beams, she knelt down to try and make room but her body was filling every corner of the church, her tail was pressing hard against the steeple and it was beginning to crumble and crack.

Just when she felt it couldn't get any worse, Susan began to feel an itching down her back, it became itchier and itchier and soon she could feel growing lumps coming out of her back.

"N-no! N-no more! _Pleeeeease!_"

_SHRRRIIIIIIIIIIP!_

Large, jagged, deep purple dorsal fins ripped out of her back, the pain was brief but excruciating.

Derek was the only person left in the building; Susan's tail was now blocking his exit. She looked at him in fear.

"Derek! HELP MEEEEEEEEE! _UUUUURRRGH!_"

One final growth spurt and Susan exploded out of the church, her arms smashed through the windows and her tail pushed the steeple over. It toppled to the ground, narrowly missing a fleeing guest.

She stood up in her new form. She was now fifty feet tall, had a forty foot long reptilian tail and had jagged dorsal fins sticking out of her back. She looked like a cross between a bride and a dinosaur.

The military had arrived and had set a perimeter around the area. Choppers whirred overhead, tanks were training their turrets and soldiers were spread all around, either herding the guests away or aiming their guns at the Bride/Godzilla.

Mr and Mrs Murphy saw what had become of their daughter, "Oh Karl, it's her wedding day!" cried Mrs Murphy.

Soldiers moved in and carried them away from the area, back to where the other guests had been gathered.

Susan looked at the devastation she had left; there was nothing left of the church but wooden beams, shattered glass and broken walls, and Derek was underneath the rubble.

She got down on her knees and began digging away at the broken beams and ruined walls, it was then she realised her nails had become longer, sharper and stronger, so she clawed away the rubble till she found Derek. She picked him up, he was dazed after having a roof fall on him.

"_Beam…hurt…Derek…Susan…_"

"Thank goodness you're o-"

As she turned to step out of the church her tail smacked the remains of the steeple and it flew towards a chopper who narrowly dodged it and landed on an empty army truck.

"Oops! Sorry!" she said.

She turned around again and her tail smacked into another piece of wreckage, it toppled over and nearly flattened a group of soldiers.

"Rescue the hostage before we get marmalized!" yelled a soldier.

They threw grappling hooks on Susan's arm and yanked hard, making her drop Derek into an opened parachute. The soldiers led him away as Susan fought to free herself.

"Who are you people? What are you doing? STOP IT!"

Whenever she pulled herself free the soldiers just threw more ropes on her.

She looked out over the perimeter of soldiers and saw her parents and Derek being forced back, Derek was resisting, not wanting to be handled so roughly, so the soldiers sprayed him with pepper spray. He fell to the floor, wailing in pain.

Susan saw Derek get attacked and sudden surge of rage boiled inside her. Her fins began crackling with blue electricity, her body temperature sky rocketed making her dress steam and the ropes to melt off her. She stood up again, her knees bent and her hands looking ready to slash something.

The soldiers were getting worried as they seemed to have angered the new monster. One yelled '_Open Fire'_ and they all unloaded their rifle fire onto her.

But Susan's body was getting so hot that the bullets melted before they got within a metre of her. A tank fired a shell and it managed to hit her leg, but the wound was minimal and healed up in under 5 seconds. The soldiers stepped back as they realised that all their fire power was now useless against this reptilian woman.

The rage could be felt boiling in her stomach, her vision was becoming colours of red and yellow. The soldiers could see her furious eyes were burning yellow and giving off energy and inside her mouth they could see a growing glow down her throat.

The rage was now coming to the surface, it had reached breaking point. She was about to blow like a volcano.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! LEAVE! HIM! **AL-**_**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH**__!_"

Her scream was more of a high pitched roar as a jet of neon-blue flame erupted from her mouth. The flame struck several choppers and made them crash. The flame began to tear up the ground and even melted a tank; it then began to advance towards the wedding group.

Suddenly she realised what she was doing, she closed her mouth and her rage subsided, "What…what am I doing? What was that? How did I…I'm so sorry I…"

"Fire!" called a soldier.

They fired a giant syringe from a large catapult into her leg and flooded her body with gallons of tranquilizer.

She pulled out the needle and threw it back at them, it impaled an escaped helicopter pilot in the foot and he was out like a light.

The drug began taking effect and she started to feel giddy, swaying back and forth, almost stepping on several soldiers. Before she could even say 'Derek' she crumpled to the ground and the soldiers quickly threw more ropes over her to keep her pinned. Susan was now unconscious and captured.

The Captain walked up to the General in the jeep and saluted, "Monster had been captured, General Monger!" he said.

"Good. Put her in the Maximum Security Cell. She is far too dangerous, even for her soon-to-be new cellmates."

"Yes, sir. We'll have Lizard Lady loaded onto the plane in no time at all."

"Lizard Lady? Nah, I don't know about that. How about…Bridezilla?"

* * *

**Contributions for next story:**

**1) A chapter title**

**2) A character (human/monster/alien/animal/vegetable/mineral/balloon/corndog/reality star etc.). Has to be new and not from other stories.**

**3) A phrase.**

**4) A location. It can be anywhere. So long as its in the present day.**

**Deadline is end of July.**


	80. Story 78

**Short idea by Z.**

* * *

**What if Susan turned into crystal?**

She stepped out of the dark room and into a much larger, circular room. Reflective images glistened on the floor as the light shone off Susan's body, after getting hit by a meteorite she had become an eight foot being made entirely of crystal. She could still move and talk but she wasn't human anymore, when she touched her hand all she could feel was hard crystal, no longer did she have soft, warm skin.

Now in the light she was able to see what she was wearing, a black jumpsuit with orange stripes. She walked to the middle of the room where a table and several chairs were. She looked around but there was no else around.

"Hello? Is there someone there? Can you please tell me where I am?" she called, there was no response.

A tube came down from the ceiling and squirted oatmeal onto the table. Susan looked at it, was that for her? And if it was would she be able to eat it?

To find out she took a spoon that had been dumped on top of it and scooped up a portion of oatmeal and put it in her mouth. She could feel it sloshing around her mouth and then slipping down her throat. She undid her shirt and to her wonder (and disgust) she could see the oatmeal sliding down inside of her and resting in a place that used to be her stomach.

What was she going to do now? Was it just going to sit there forever? Was she still able to digest it?

"Fascinating…" came a voice right in front of her.

She looked up and saw a man with a cockroach head standing before her. She screamed and picked up a chair, holding it in front of her as if trying to warn the bug off.

"Please, I'm just admiring the complexity of a living mineral such as yourself." He said.

"You can…talk?" she stuttered.

Then a blue blob came out of nowhere and stood behind the cockroach, "Hey, Dr Cockroach, they brought us a disco ball!" it said.

"No, B.O.B, this is a female monster made out of crystal," he explained.

"Oh yeah, it is a girl, she doesn't have any boobies!" said B.O.B.

Offended, Susan hurriedly did her shirt back up. Her crystal body now meant that her figure was gone; it was embarrassing to be reminded of that.

"Please, B.O.B, don't insult the poor thing, she must be having a hard time. Any more talk like that and you'll start sounding like…"

"Waddup, nerds!" called an amphibious ape that swung in from nowhere.

"Not now, Link, we have a newcomer with us!" said Dr Cockroach.

"And quite a shiny one too!" added B.O.B.

As Link spoke to the other two, Susan stepped back, muttering to herself that she was just dreaming. Then a thunderous footstep came from behind her, she looked round and was confronted by a giant 350 foot grub. It screamed at her and she turned to run, tripped over and hit the floor. Being made of crystal, she shattered on impact.

The monsters rushed over to her in alarm, when they got there all that was left was tiny crystal fragments.

"Insecto, work on your greetings!" Link called up to the grub.

"Is-is she dead, Doc?" quivered B.O.B.

"I'm not sure; she is a form of living crystal, no telling how she survives!"

"Well all I know is that we're still a three player at cards," sighed Link.

Then the crystal fragments started moving like they were being carried on an invisible wind. They swirled around and went back into the jumpsuit like it was sucking them up like a vacuum cleaner.

The monsters watched in bewilderment as hands and a head emerged from the holes and the jumpsuit inflated as Susan's body returned to normal.

She was whole again; she stood up, just an inch taller than Link, looking shaken.

"Remarkable, not only is she made of living crystal but she is able to reform her entire being if she gets broken!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Remarkable…is not the word I would choose!" said Susan.

"Oh, how rude of me…might we ask your name, madam?"

"Susan."

"No, no, we mean your monster name like what do people call you when they see you coming, you know like: "LOOK OUT! HERE COMES…" B.O.B paused.

"…Susan." She repeated.

"Well…welcome to your new prison, Susan!" said B.O.B, giving her a slight tap on the shoulder. She fell over and shattered again.

"Okay, B.O.B, from now on you are no longer allowed to go anywhere near Susan." Dr Cockroach told him.

* * *

**Contributions for next story:**

**1) A chapter title**

**2) A character (human/monster/alien/animal/vegetable/mineral/balloon/corndog/reality star etc.). Has to be new and not from other stories.**

**3) A phrase.**

**4) A location. It can be anywhere. So long as its in the present day.**


	81. Story 79

**Idea by Z...or dragoonZ...or...oh forget it.**

**Z: May I take the moment to rain on your rain on my parade. Okay, maybe crystal isn't as brittle as glass but it still breaks and that's what I was going for. **

**And adding Monger to the story didn't occur to me because I didn't feel the need to involve him, just to introduce Crystal Susan to the other monsters.**

* * *

**What if Susan turned into a rock/golem like monster?**

The military rolled into the area, unloaded the troops and set up perimeter around the church. The General, W.R. Monger, overlooked the whole operation. He took a big sniff.

"I smell monster." He said. "Anything that comes out of that church that isn't human, take it down!"

"Yes sir!" said a soldier and issued the order to the rest of the men.

Another group of troops reached Monger, "Sir, the meteorite has landed nearby, and its contents have gone, we believe it has been transferred, maybe to an organic being!"

Monger looked back at the church; someone in there had absorbed the energy that was in that space rock. And given the energy readings it had been producing, whatever was coming out wasn't going to be pretty.

A few moments passed, the troops all had their guns trained on the building, guns aiming their turrets and choppers hovering overhead.

Then came the sound of screaming from inside the church and then the front doors burst open, the wedding guests all fleeing in terror.

"DeTrop, round up them people! Get a sheep dog or something! Just get them outta there!" ordered the General.

Several troops broke off and led the civilians away from the building and onto the nearby road.

The remaining troops moved in towards the doors, then the doors flew off their hinges and smashed into several jeeps.

"Fall Back! You men fall back right now!" bellowed Monger.

The troops didn't need to be told twice and retreated twenty paces.

There was a silhouette inside the building and it was big and non-human looking. It was also heading for the doors.

Then yelling could be heard from the crowd, two people, a man and a woman, had broken from the group and were trying to get back to the church.

"Don't you hurt her!" screamed the woman, "It's her wedding day!"

Monger quickly jumped out of his jeep and made his way over to the couple, "Who are you two? Who's that inside? What does it look like?" he asked.

"IT is our daughter!" snapped the mother, "She was supposed to be getting married but then…" she broke off.

The husband took over, "You have to help her! She's….changed!"

"Into what?"

A thunderous roar came from inside the building and then the front doorway exploded into splinters. Standing there was a 10 foot tall golem like being made out of rock. It looked around at the soldiers, all of them pointing their guns ready to fire.

"SUSAN!" cried the mother.

"Don't shoot!" ordered Monger, "Do not fire unless you have to!"

"Sir, it has a hostage!" called a soldier.

In the golems hand was the groom, Derek Dietl, he was as white as a sheet as he dangled his fiancées rock made hand.

The golem grunted, giving a snort at the troops, its eyes were red.

"She thinks they're here to take Derek away from her!" said the Dad.

"Madam, I must insist that you release the man you have. No one has to get hurt." Monger reasoned with her, edging closer to the monster.

Susan didn't understand anything they were saying, her change had resulted in loss of intellect. She couldn't speak or think. All she could think about was keeping Derek safe and these men were trying to take him from her. She wasn't going to let that happen.

She grabbed a chunk of the steeple and hurled at the troops. They dived out the way and opened fire. Monger pushed the parents out the way as fragments went flying their way.

"Ow! Don't just stand there! Get the creature! WHOA! DUCK!"

A concrete slab flew over their heads and crushed a vehicle.

All the soldiers engaged the Golem Susan but their bullets were ineffective and just bounced off. Rocket launchers were brought in and fired at her, they knocked her back into the church, making her drop Derek.

"Get him outta there!" ordered Monger.

A quivering Derek was led away as tanks began firing into the church, reducing it to matches.

"CEASE FIRE!"

Monger walked over to the rubble to see if Susan was down and out.

She jumped out of the wood and began crushing a tank.

"UN-CEASE FIRE! UN-CEASE FIRE!"

More rockets were fired but Susan shielded herself with a tank and began using it as a club, swatting away more rackets and riding herself of the nasty men with guns.

They had made her lose Derek and now she would have to find him again. She hurled the tank at more troops and they scattered. She roared loudly as the soldiers backed off.

She saw a huge crowd of people at the bottom of the hill, maybe Derek was with them. She began making her way towards them but General Monger stood in her way.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go any further, Missy." He said.

Susan raised her fists and prepared to smash the man into the ground, then a woman in a red dress ran up next to him.

"Susan! Sweetie, please! It's me! Please stop this!" she said.

Her mother's words echoed in her feral mind, the fog began to lift and slowly she began to see what she was doing.

Susan stayed where she was, arms still raised but now looked conflicted.

"She remembers me!" said her mom.

The dad then joined her, he put his hand on his daughter's now boulder-made arm, "Think, Susie-Q, you don't want to hurt anyone do you?"

Susan's whole body shook, her memories were coming back and she was starting to make sense of things again, including what had happened to her.

"_M-mom…Daddy…"_

Then gas was sprayed from a can General Monger held into her face. She stumbled back, choking and swatting away the fumes. But the gas was too much and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Why did you do that? She remembered us!" demanded the mom.

"Now she did. But what if she forgot again? What if it was momentary? Believe me, we'll do what we can for her, but we have to keep her locked up in our secret facility for now. I have some people who might be able to help her regain her intellect."

"Where is this facility?" asked the dad.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

The parents looked upset as they saw their daughter winched onto a truck and then into a jet.

"Oh Karl," sobbed the mom, "She remembered us! She remembered us!"

* * *

**Contributions for next story:**

**1) A chapter title**

**2) A character (human/monster/alien/animal/vegetable/mineral/balloon/corndog/reality star etc.). Has to be new and not from other stories.**

**3) A phrase.**

**4) A location. It can be anywhere. So long as its in the present day.**


	82. Story 80

**I'm back. Just got in after driving nearly 300 miles. Road-lagged and completely out of motivation.**

**Still, the show must go on, short idea by NeverLander852.**

**Actually its more of an origin story cos the film gets you thinking...**

* * *

**What if General Monger got turned into a monster?**

It was 1945 and the final days of the Second World War. On the outskirts of Berlin there was a secret facility where Hitler had his best scientists to create new ways in which would aid them in winning the war.

A platoon of American soldiers had just taken out the guards surrounding the facility and were now entering the facility, one of those soldiers was Private W.R. Monger.

Around them were scientists in lab coats backing away from their work benches, fear on their faces. They didn't speak American but they knew the soldiers were telling them to get down on the floor with their hands on the heads.

The platoon had the scientists all rounded up and kept under guard, the remaining troops investigated what they had been working on.

"What the hell is all this supposed to be?" asked one of them.

"Looks like mangled bugle to me." Said another.

"Well don't touch anything. We don't know what we're dealing with here." Said Monger.

A few hours passed and another soldier came to the facility, he had just come from the city with news, Hitler was dead.

The troops all cheered, "You hear that?" a soldier told the prisoners, "Wars over. You lost."

The scientists hadn't a clue what was going on.

A while later a transport had arrived to take the prisoners away. Monger and the others escorted them out of the building and into the truck. When it drove off they began inspecting more of the facility.

Test tubes with multi-coloured chemicals in them fizzled loudly.

"This place gives me the heebie-jeebies!" said a guy. "To think what they could've done with this stuff?"

"Well they never will," said the sergeant, "Specialists will arrive later to dispose of this stuff."

"Can't we just blow it up?"

"No. God knows what would happen, for all we know it could make a crater the size of Texas!"

"Good point, Private Monger, the rest of you wait outside. Monger and I will stay here and search the rest of the building." Said the sergeant.

The troops left leaving the sergeant and private alone, or so they thought. Unbeknownst to them, one German scientist had hidden himself when the building was raided. Emerging from the cupboard he had hidden himself in, he saw there were only two Americans left. Now was his chance, he couldn't let these soldiers take away what they had spent precious months working on. And at the same time he could rid the world of two inferiors.

If it meant his own life to save the work of the third Reich then so be it.

He knew the compounds they were concocting were flammable, one small fire…

He burst out of the cupboard, catching the soldiers by surprise, and pushed a whole table of chemicals over and into a Bunsen burner, igniting it.

"Heil Hitler!" he screamed.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

The building went up in a giant fireball.

Private Monger awoke in a hospital room, he was alone and covered in bandages. He struggled to sit up and then flashes of memory came to him, there was an explosion and then-_how was he not dead?_

The door opened and General M.G. Fire entered with a doctor. Monger tried to salute but was met with pain in his joints.

"Easy, soldier, you've had quite an…experience." Said Fire.

"Sir, what happened? There was an explosion…the Sergeant?"

"I'm afraid he didn't make it. The others pulled you out of the rubble and brought you here. This doctor has been monitoring you progress."

"And it is extraordinary." Said the doc, "That close to a blast that big, you should have been incinerated."

"Then how come Ah'm still here?" he asked.

"That facility had many dark secrets and experiments going on. One of the files we recovered from that building was about a secret compound that would try to make Adolf immortal."

"Immortal?"

"And when the building exploded we're guessing that compound got onto you. It's what saved your life." Said the doc.

"So I can't die?"

"In theory. The administration wasn't exactly controlled, it may just prolong your life, all theories really," said the General.

"Kind of makes you non-human," said the doc, "Almost a monster or something…"

He stopped when the General shot him a dark look.

"So what am I to do now?" asked Monger.

"You can continue to serve your country, Private. This gift you've acquired can be an asset against those that want to cause tyranny and harm to the good old U.S. of A. Will you continue to serve your country, Monger?"

Monger leapt out of bed and saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Excellent, I can tell that you will do great things in the future, maybe someday you will even rise up to the rank of General. After all, you have plenty of time to achieve this."

* * *

**Oh and NeverLander852, I will do your request but it will take some more time.**


	83. Story 81 Part 1

**Idea by EDWARDNYGMA23.**

**This is a two parter so expect more.**

* * *

**What if Dr Cockroach became like Two-Face?**

PART ONE

"I'm not a quack!" protested Dr Cockroach, "I'm a mad scientist! There is a difference,"

Susan leaned forward, "Guys, what choice do I have? If he can make me normal or even six foot eight then I can get out of here. Get back to the life I'm supposed to have. I mean, I should be in…"

"…yeah, we know, Paris." Said Link, rolling his eyes.

"Throw the switch, doctor. But don't do the laugh." She said.

"Now you're going to feel a slight pinch in the brain. Mwah-sorry."

Dr Cockroach activated the machine, he pulled levers and flipped switches. Electric currents went along the large cables from Susan to the machine. Susan felt the electricity pulsing through her but nothing seemed to be happening. Then a green glow began emanating from the electrodes on her cheeks.

"Something's wrong!" said Dr Cockroach, "Susan's body is resisting! I'm gonna try upping the power!"

"Are you crazy?" said Link, "You'll blow the whole thing up!"

Dr Cockroach ignored him and turned the dial up to maximum.

The green glower got brighter till suddenly, bolts of green energy shot out of Susan, went along the cables and into the machine. The energy overloaded the machine and it exploded in a ball of flame.

Susan was knocked off her chair and out of consciousness.

When she came too, she looked at herself, still giant, another failure. She sat up and was surrounded in black smoke, she couched as she fanned the smoke away.

"Is everyone alright?" she called.

She could hear B.O.B and Link through the smoke. "I'm fine!" called Link.

"I can't feel my legs!" cried B.O.B.

"B.O.B's fine too." Added Link.

"Where's Dr Cockroach? Doc? Are you alright?" she called. There was silence.

"Hang on a minute. I've found him." Link said from somewhere in the smoke, "Come on, doc. No use lying there on the floor like that, so your ideas failed again, no biggy. Get up and…SUSAN, GET GENERAL MONGER…AND A MEDIC!"

* * *

Susan was at the doorway of the medical center, it had been over a fortnight and a lot of things had changed, but some things not necessarily for the better. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

Dr Cockroach was in his bed, he hadn't left it since being administered, nor had he eaten, even refusing his favourite meal of rotting vegetables.

The explosion had severely disfigured the right side of his face (left from his pov). His antenna was gone, leaving just a stump, his eye was yellow and shrunken and his mouth was melted revealing his teeth and jaw. The burned flesh was black with traces of red. If hadn't been for his exo-skeleton he probably wouldn't have survived.

Susan knocked on his door and came in, "Hi." She said softly.

Dr Cockroach acknowledged her then returned to looking at the ceiling.

"Guess what?" asked Susan, trying to make conversation, "Monger's given us all our freedom,"

Dr Cockroach's remaining antenna twitched, "How?" he said quietly.

"Well Monger always said the facility was to keep monsters a secret from the world, but after my 'exhibition' at my wedding, the whole knows that monsters exist, the Government can't deny our existence any longer and has given us all amnesty. We're free to go."

Dr Cockroach didn't seem all to fazed about this. Susan was disappointed.

"How are you feeling? The doctors say you're still in great pain but you've refused treatment."

"Does it matter what I look like? Mutilated or not I'm still a joke to _them._"

"That's not true, you're a brilliant scientist, one of the smartest I've ever-"

"I'm a charlatan! A fraud! A phony! My _genius _did _this _to me! Link was right, they were all right, I am a quack!"

"You are not. You can be somebody out there. Just think of all the great things you could do once you're out there." She said.

"There's only one thing I'm gonna do once I get out of here."

"Which is?"

"Make people respect me, whether they want to or not." He turned to look at her, his burnt side making him scary and menacing, "That is a promise."

Susan was feeling afraid, "You know what, you're tired, I'll let you rest up and we can talk some other day. I gotta go see my parents so I'll you later."

And she left him alone with his thoughts.

_They all think me a joke. _I know I could've made it work. _I failed, failed at the only thing I know. _Just with some more time I know I could've succeeded. _They'll never understand true genius. _They just can't see it, maybe in time. _NO, they will keep laughing at you unless you do something to stop the laughter. _I can't. _Genius must be witnessed. First hand._

He got out of his bed and made over to his lab coat. It, like his face, was burnt on one side. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a silver dollar, a gift from his father. It too was blackened on one side.

Heads, they laugh. _Tails, they don't._

He flipped the coin.

* * *

General Monger was at a gas station just outside of Nevada, his jeep was running low after driving all day. There was only the owner around as he topped up the tank. Once it clicked he hung up the pump and went to pay the owner. When he came he found a familiar face leaning against his jeep.

"Doc?"

"General."

"Whatcha doin here? Yeh free now, you couldn't think of anywhere else to be?"

"Oh, I can think of many places, 782 places at this very moment. That's how smart I am." He said, sounding unstable.

"O-kay."

"There was many things I could have been doing now. Finishing my experiments, continuing with my doomsday device, but then I got thinking: What's the point?"

There was a long pause.

"This a rhetorical question or…"

"Why should I do anything? It's just gonna explode again. I'm just going to be made to look like a fool once more. Have everywhere mock me: _'Hey, remember that day Doc turned himself into a Crispy Cockroach?'_"

"No one says that." Monger told him.

"Sure they do. And they'll never stop. You'll never ever stop. Till I make you understand."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a ray gun. It crackled with energy as he pointed it at Monger.

"You gone mad, Doc? Put that thing down!" the General ordered.

"There's only one that'll happen." He said, he took out the silver dollar and flipped it.

Heads.

"Today's your lucky day." Said Dr Cockroach.

He put the ray gun away and turned to leave, "We won't meet again."

As he walked away, General Monger took a deep breath, having narrowly escaped death. Dr Cockroach had lost his mind, he needed to call his base and request immediate back-up. He ran into the gas station to find a phone.

As he walked along, Dr Cockroach flipped the coin again, this time it was tails. "_Tsk, _pity, that gas station never did anything wrong."

He turned and fired the ray gun at the fuel canisters. They ignited, sending the whole area up in a mushroom cloud, Monger and the owner with it.

When the dust cleared there was only a smoking crater and several burning remnants.

Dr Cockroach continued on, "One down…"


	84. Story 81 Part 2

**Final part of EDWARDNYGMA23's story.**

**NeverLander852: Your request is up on my DeviantArt page.**

**My new MvA story, _Vs The_ _World_, is now up. Please, read, review, praise etc.**

* * *

PART TWO

A week had passed and a nation-wide emergency had been declared by the President. There was a mad scientist/mass murderer on the loose and he had taken many lives, first the life of General Monger, then the mayor of San Francisco, then those who bullied him back from school and then an entire university of science students. All of whom Dr Cockroach had deemed 'unworthy of intellect'.

The country was in fear at the thought of a psychopathic scientist on the loose. Targeting anyone less smart than him, which was everyone. Meaning everyone now feared that they could be next.

The monsters were in New York at the time and were told to remain there in case Dr Cockroach decided to 'catch-up' with his former inmates.

Susan however had been in Modesto the whole time. And for her it had been the worst week of her life, sure she had her freedom but Derek no longer wished to have anything to do with her, and now with Dr Cockroach on a murderess rampage…

She was in her tent in her parents back garden. It was big enough to house a bed and TV for her.

She hugged her knees as she watched the latest news report on Dr Cockroach's actions.

_And as you can see there is very little left of this bus that, just a few hours ago, had been filled with demonstrators. Protesting against science, which they felt was responsible for the recent murders by the monster Dr Cockroach. The mad scientist is thought to have been responsible for the bus' destruction along with all those who were inside…_

Susan couldn't believe this, hearing Dr Cockroach talk back in the medical centre she thought was just his usual mad talk. She never thought he would actually carry out these horrific deeds, she never thought he would actually kill. First the General, then the mayor, then those students…

She got out of the tent and tapped on her parent's window, her mom opened the window and poked her head out.

"Sweetie?" she yawned, "What is it? It's midnight."

"I know, Mom. But I have to go,"

"Go? Where?"

"I have to stop Dr Cockroach. I'm the only one who can."

Her mom was horrified, "That mad man? You can't be serious, Susan? He's a mass murderer!"

"That's just it. He can hurt people. But he can't hurt me. I'm a monster, just like him." Said Susan.

"I thought we lost you once. I don't want to lose you again." Said her mom.

"I'll be okay. I'm a big girl now. Say goodbye to dad for me."

She gave her mom a light kiss and left the back garden and into the night. Leaving Modesto and beginning her hunt for Dr Cockroach.

She had to think like him, try and find out where he could go next, what his next target, his next victim, would be.

She went over all the conversations she had with him, anything that could give her a clue as to where he might be.

Then it struck her. Movies. He hated actors in movies who pretended to be scientists. He found it insulting how someone would act as if they knew anything about science. And in America there was only one place that was A list central.

Hollywood.

_Dr Cockroach is going to destroy Hollywood._

With that she ran for LA as fast as she could.

* * *

In the morning light, the streets of LA were already getting busy with sightseers and locals. An occasional glimpse of an actor or two down the walk of fame.

_It's sickening. _A town that insults everything I know. _Every single one of these people is guilty of sacrilege. _It's time they saw what true science is made of.

Dr Cockroach was by the Hollywood sign, he had rigged and explosive to it. A bomb that would take out half of LA.

"They all pretend to know what I do. Blasphemy. Plagiarism. Disgracing the name of science! They will all burn for their crime. There's only one thing that can save them now,"

He took out his silver dollar and flipped it. But before he could catch it there was an earth shuddering sound behind him, making the coin fall to the floor.

Dr Cockroach looked behind him and saw Susan standing there. Panting and worried.

"Doc, I know what you're planning to do! You don't have to do this!" she pleaded.

"How did you know where I was?" he asked, pointing his ray gun at her.

"I remembered how you said you hated movies that insulted what you believe in,"

"So…there is one smart person out there. Pity there isn't more."

"Doctor, don't detonate that bomb! We can help you!"

"Help me? Just like I helped you? I put everything I had, everything I knew into helping you and looked what happened!" he snapped, pointing at his charred face.

Susan started to feel the guilt he was piling on her. If it hadn't been for her he would still have his normal face, even if it was a cockroach.

"Dr Cockroach, you've made your point! You have to stop this now! Please, for me?" she pleaded, a tear in her eye.

"Why should they live normal lives, with their fragile minds filled with empty thoughts? Believing they know everything there is to know? I will cleanse the world of those that abuse science!" he said firmly. "They will suffer for making me this way!"

"It isn't the world's fault! You don't want to kill anybody!" she told him.

"It's not about what I want! It's about what's FAIR! I thought the world would have progressed whilst I was inside! But no, I'm standing in a world still filled with Neanderthals! My genius is ruined and wasted whilst dim-witted prime apes get to live happy lives!"

"You're the one pointing the gun, Doc. So point it at those who you truly believe is responsible for your downfall." She said.

"Fair enough. You first." He picked up the coin and flipped it, it landed in his hand.

Tails.

He fired his ray gun at Susan and hit her in the stomach. She crumpled to the floor in a heap, her body motionless.

Then he pointed the gun at his head, "My turn."

He flipped the coin again.

Heads.

"Now it's your turn," he looked out to view of LA; he was referring to everyone who was there. Everyone brainless chimpanzee that didn't deserve to be in this world.

He flipped the coin again.

Susan's foot came down and crushed the mad scientist like the cockroach he was. Susan had survived; she was immune to projectile weaponry. She had her eyes closed as tears seeped out of them. She knew she had done the right thing; Dr Cockroach was at peace now.

She lifted her foot, not looking at the body and turned her attention to the bomb. It was bleeping and flashing, and it was getting faster. The tremor must have dislodged something and begun the countdown. She had seconds.

She picked the bomb up and threw it high into the sky, a moment later there was a bright flash and a ball of fire. LA remained undamaged and had just received an unexpected light show.

Susan sighed, wiping the tears off her face. She had to find the authorities and let them know that Dr Cockroach was dead.

She slowly walked down the hill towards the city, leaving Dr Cockroach alone.

Close by, the silver dollar coin was lying in the dirt; the top of it was covered in dirt but still visible.

Heads.


	85. Story 82 & 83

**Two stories for the price of one...not that you were paying anything to begin with...**

**Idea by Bearybeary.**

* * *

**What if Susan lived for over 200 years?**

When she first changed into a fifty foot tall woman all she wanted to do was be normal again. But as time went on, a lot of things happened to make Susan see that this was a vast improvement on her old life.

She had to destroy a giant robot from outer space. She finally saw her fiancée what he really was, a selfish jerk. Then destroying an alien overlord who intended to take over the world. And saved the world many more times after that.

It made her see what she was truly capable of, and that was anything.

Being free and independent, she went on to achieve many things.

But it appeared that size and strength weren't the only things she had been given when the Quantonium fused with her. As the years went by she noticed that whilst everyone was getting older she remained the same. No signs of age were visible on her face. Grey hair was impossible to find.

She realised that not only was her height increased but also her age. She was now immortal.

It was a lot to take in but she knew that she now had all the time in the world to achieve great things. She could help rectify ALL the world's problems now.

200 years passed and the world had moved on, cars could now fly, electricity was the new fuel and all reality shows were cancelled. The world was finally put right.

Cities were now three times as big and the human race had extended to the moon, making it a secondary home.

In Washington, the Pearl-White House was busy, the Secretary of Defence had an appointment with the President.

He walked into the large room and stepped up to the balcony. He looked out to the large oval room, the President was at her desk, filling in with some forms for new schools.

"Madam President, you sent for me?" asked the Secretary.

Susan looked at the balcony and smiled at him, "Ah, Williams, I wanted to ask you how the relations were going in the middle east?"

"Still peace as always, Madam President. They're having an annual festival next month to celebrate the end of decades of conflict. They asked for your invitation."

"Well of course I'll gladly come." She said, "I did help end the wars between them after all."

"That and every other war, Ma'am." He added, "The world is a much safer place now thanks to you."

"Oh, no need to make me blush," she smiled, "I've just done what every other person is capable of doing, making a difference in the world."

Susan had been elected for President of Earth 40 years ago and in that time she had led her people out of the dark and into a world where nobody starved, nobody fought, pollution was done to nothing and the economy was permanently stabilized.

"Well, Ma'am, I really need to be getting back, a star-liner is coming near the planet, they say they're low on fuel and need assistance,"

"Send them whatever help they need, Williams. I know I can rely on you." Said Susan.

"Thank you, Madam President." He turned to leave.

Susan leaned back to get a good look at him. She may be over 200 years old but she still retained her youthfulness. And there was no harm in having a little look.

If someone had lived as long as she had you would have expected to lose your grip on reality and became a complete wreck. But Susan was strong, she didn't let her ability become a curse, but a gift that she had used to good effect.

After he had gone she swivelled in her chair to look out the large window, when she became President the White House had to be upgraded in order for her to fit in. So the monumental building was ten times bigger with a more modern look.

She looked out onto a world that she now owned, a world she had saved. She never thought that she would have achieved anything like this 200 years ago. The thought of all

her friends and loved ones from her past did make her sad at times but she knew that they were looking down at her. Proud of what she had accomplished.

There was a knock on the door and her personal assistant walked in, "Madam President?"

"Oh hello, Tiffany. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I've come to remind you of your appointment. The Grand opening of the Murphy School for the disabled children of all nations."

"Ah, I could never forget something like that, thank you, dear." Smiled Susan.

Tiffany smiled back and left.

Susan never had a family, given her immortal status it would be too hard for her. But she made up for it by making sure every other family in the world got the best she could possibly give them.

She got up from her chair and took one last look out the window before leaving the room and heading to her personal transport. She wondered what she would accomplish in the future. Maybe her next step was to bring to the galaxy itself.

* * *

**Second Idea by NeverLander852.**

**See if you can work out what film I was trying to base this on...**

* * *

**What if Derek became giant instead of Susan?**

He parked his jeep on the curb and made his way over to the scene of devastation. A church had been demolished and it was close to where a meteorite that was being tracked had crashed.

He would have gotten here sooner but had got caught up in traffic. He made his way over to the Captain who had led the strike team.

"Report, Captain? What happened here?" asked Monger.

"The meteorite had an energy signal coming from it, when we found it in the crater the energy was gone. And then…it appeared."

"It?"

"A new monster, sir. Looked just like a man, except fifty feet tall. We tried to engage but he had a hostage, witnesses say it was the bride. The energy must have driven him feral."

"Which way did he go? Have you got men tracking him?" asked Monger.

"Yes, sir. They're instructed not to engage whilst the hostage is still in danger. The last report says the monster is heading east by south east at quite a pace!"

"That means that he's heading straight for…get as many men and equipment together as you can and call ahead to have the city evacuated!"

"Which city, sir?"

Las Vegas, the Entertainment Capital of the World, a renowned major resort city for gambling, shopping, fine dining and now a 50 foot man.

People fled down the streets as fast as they could, as far as they could.

Derek thumped his chest like a wild animal as he bellowed at the people below. His feet crushing cars that were abandoned. In his other hand was Susan, his bride, he had snatched her up when he changed and was now carrying her around like a doll.

Susan struggled to free herself from his grip, she was terrified. She had tried reasoning with him but he wasn't listening, like it wasn't him again.

Derek only had his ripped pants remaining, making him look like a caveman with his hunched walking.

He swung his fist into buildings. Susan had to shield herself from falling glass. It was as if he was looking for something.

The he saw the Stratosphere Tower and began making his way towards it.

"Derek! Please! Stop this!" Susan pleaded, all to no avail.

Then cops started swarming around him in their patrol cars, their flashing lights and sirens making him frustrated. He kicked them out the way and flipped them over till there was a path to the tower.

General Monger and his men arrived just in time to see the Male Monster begin to climb up the tower.

"I think I know what he's trying to do!" said Monger, "Quick, grab my jet pack!"

Derek continued to climb till he reached the top, he stood up and roared in triumph. He wanted all of Vegas to focus all their attention on him, the tallest man standing on the tallest tower in the city built on entertainment and fame.

Susan had her eyes closed, she didn't want to look down, she could hear the rush of the wind around her telling her they were up really high. Then came another sound, it sounded like a jet.

She opened her eyes and saw a man flying towards her wearing a jet pack. He was a uniform and guessed he must be from the army.

She held her arms out in desperation, "Help me! Please help me!"

"Hold tight now, lil' missy!" said Monger.

Derek saw the flying bug hovering by him and tried to swat him away, he was ruining everyone's view of him. But no matter how hard he tried the insect wouldn't go away.

General Monger used all his flying skills to dodge the giants hand but if this kept up then he would soon end up squashed.

Several news choppers soon arrived. Their spotlights and cameras all focusing on Derek, the giant didn't see them as a nuisance, he welcomed them. The cameras were good, cameras meant loads of people could see him.

Remembering he still had Susan in his hand, he looked at her. Her terrified face became more fearful when she realized what she was going to do.

"No! DEREK, NO!"

Then Derek dropped her, discarding her like a piece of used Kleenex.

Susan fell fast, she was halfway to the ground when General Monger swooped in and caught her. "I gotcha. Yer safe now." He said.

Derek meanwhile was embracing his time in the limelight. He made sure every chopper got a good look at him, but then one of the choppers spotlights shone right in his face, blinding him.

He stepped back and lost his footing. The fifty foot man toppled and fell off of the Stratosphere Tower. He roared as he narrowly missed the General and Susan. Susan buried her face in Monger's shoulder and wept as Derek hit the ground hard. Even at his size he could not have survived a fall like that.

Monger landed to the giant lifeless body, Susan let go and knelt next to her dead fiancée, crying quietly.

The general's men caught up with him, their capturing equipment at the ready.

"You won't be needing those anymore." He said.

"Sheesh, what a mess!" said the Captain.

"Well at least we know it wasn't love that killed the beast. It was the TV cameras." Said Monger.

* * *

**...did you figure it out?**


	86. Story 84

**Idea by me.**

**I'm currently working on something special on my DeviantArt page, A Ginormica calender, its taking a while but I'll hopefully have it all up by the end of November.**

**Please read and review this and my 'Vs The World' story.**

* * *

**What if Susan batted for the other team?**

"I'm sorry, it's over." Said Derek as he opened the fire exit door, "Good luck, Susan."

And with that he was gone, leaving Susan with nothing but his words and a broken heart.

She put her head on the building as the tears began to flow. A puddle slowly growing around her as she cried.

She didn't know how long she cried for and she didn't care. Everything she had longed for had been crushed by Derek, he had never cared for her, just himself and his stupid 'career'.

A short while later another figure had appeared on the roof, it was a woman. She coughed to get Susan's attention. The giantess suddenly looked up to see who it was, at first she thought Derek had changed his mind and come to apologize, but it wasn't.

The woman had black hair tied back and wearing a headband. She wore a track suit top and loose jeans. She seemed to be about the same age as Susan.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"Wh-who are you?" Susan stuttered, her sobs making it hard to talk.

"I'm Kristine. I work here, I'm one of the cameramen, or camerawoman if you like. I was in the other studio when I heard the screams and stuff. I had to stay behind so no one could make off with the equipment whilst everyone else ran off. Sorry if I was disturbing you or anything?"

"No. No, it's fine, I…" Susan just couldn't get out a whole sentence, the words just kept leaving her.

"I know you, you're Susan Murphy. Dietl's fiancée?"

Susan's fingers gripped the building, making it crack under her hands.

"I….take it you're not?" said Kristine hesitantly.

"Derek's…" she sniffed, "He…dumped me!"

"I saw him just as I was leaving the studio, getting in his car, looking relaxed about something. Guess he was planning this whole 'ditching' thing for a while?"

"He was only using me to further his 'image'. But now I'm like this that's too much for him and he thinks I'd overshadow him!"

"You do overshadow him."

"I…what?"

"Come on, you can't honestly tell me that every weather report he's done hasn't been in the red of the cheesy scale?"

"Well, his sign offs were a little exaggerated…"

"He's a complete dork! Honestly, he was only with you because he HAD no image! Trust me they're all like that, that's why I swing for the home team."

"Well I really thought he would be the one! I thought he really cared!" Susan started to well up again.

"Come on now! Don't think for a moment that you're unattractive, cos you're not!"

"That's really nice of you to say so but…"

"I'm serious, you've got a body that would get all pulses racing. Those eyes glisten brighter than Sapphires. That luscious hair you just want to stroke for ages…you are beautiful."

Susan leaned forward, "You really think so?" she asked.

"Look, anyone who doesn't want to be with you is clearly gay, and by gay I mean into men. Who wouldn't want to have their hands touching that soft, warm cheek or those irresistible lips?"

"Really?" said Susan, her lower lip quivering a little and her eyes half open.

"If I was dating you I'd just want to crush the thick, soft lips up to me all day long and never let you go. And caress that strong, gorgeous jaw…I'd just want…just want…"

Then they kissed. It was about five seconds later before Susan's eyes snapped open and she pulled away. She just kissed a girl!

"What's wrong?" asked Kristina, "Oh god…I didn't…I thought…Oh god, I'm sorry!"

"No! No no no, it's fine, it's just I…I just…er…I need to be on my own for a while. I'll…er…I'll see you later maybe?"

And she got up and hurried off into the night, leaving Kristina alone on the roof.

Susan was so confused right now…did she just kiss a girl…_and like it?_

* * *

**We skip to the end scene...**

* * *

Susan looked at the crowd applauding her and her friends and her parents standing proudly in front of them. As she looked at the crowd she could see one familiar face from last night…

But before she could call out to her someone else called her name from the front of the crowd.

It was Derek. He had pushed his way to the front of the queue and he had a cameraman with him.

"Derek?"

"Baby, I thought long and hard about what happened between us. And I want you to know…I forgive you."

"_You_ forgive _me_?"

"Of course. It wasn't your fault you got hit by a meteor and ruined everything. And you know what? I say maybe you didn't ruin everything. I just got a call from New York. They offered me Network. All I have to do is get an exclusive interview from you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I get my dream job and you get your dream guy. It's a win/win for Team Dietl."

"Derek, that's amazing… but I think someone else who wants an interview with you first." Said Susan.

Derek felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and was me with a cross Kristina. Then she kneed him in the groin.

He fell to the floor squeaking. The cameraman training the camera on him.

"I really hope he caught all that!" said Kristina as she walked over to Susan.

"His 'Big Break'! Quite literally!" laughed Susan.

"Listen…about what happened last night…I just wanted to say I'm s-"

Susan put her finger to Kristina's mouth, "Don't. I've been thinking a lot since then and you were right."

She put her open hand to the floor and Kristina stepped aboard. She lifted her up to her face. She could see her reflection in the giantess' blue eyes.

"I should be the one saying sorry. Sorry for stopping."

"Stopping what?" asked Kristina.

"This…"

And with that Susan kissed her, Kristina responding by putting her hands on her large soft cheeks. Finally they separated and were now looking at each other as lovers.

"Why don't we find somewhere a little more quiet?" asked Susan.

"I like that." Said Kristina.

So Susan got up and carried her girlfriend down the road, away from all the people.

As the crowd celebrated amongst themselves, Link nudged B.O.B.

"Did you see what I just saw?" he asked.

"Yeah, Susan is Katy Perry!" said B.O.B.


	87. Story 85

**The first in a four day upload. (I was swamped with ideas.)**

**First by EDWARDNYGMA23.**

* * *

**What if Susan adopted an infant?**

Gallaxhar had been defeated and the world was now safe. The monsters were free and decided to devote their time in helping the world however they could.

The first job was the rebuilding of San Francisco. After the robot probe rampaged through the city the place was a bit of a bomb site, crushed buildings and ripped up roads everywhere, not to mention the Golden Gate Bridge.

The monsters were all spread out doing what they could. Butterflyosaurus was clearing debris on the roads, Link was pushing crushed cars out the way, B.O.B was eating up what couldn't be salvaged and Dr Cockroach was trying to restore power to the city.

Susan was wandering down the streets, checking what buildings had been damaged and if they were safe to occupy.

Emergency teams were scattered around the city with the monsters, a paramedic team was on the same street as Susan as she reached a partially destroyed building.

The building was an apartment block, half of it had been demolished when the robot probe brought its foot down on it. It had been one of the buildings she had run on the rooftop of just to get away from the robot.

She tapped it and the building creaked, plaster and dust fell from the ceilings and the structure wobbled, shaking more bricks loose and the they rolled down the pile of rubble.

"_This buildings had it._" She thought.

She was about to move on when a sound made her freeze, it was a cry. It sounded like a child. And it was coming from the apartment building.

She dashed back and peered into the building, she could still hear the baby's cry's but couldn't see where abouts.

Then she pin pointed the source of the cry, it was on the top floor. She circled round to gaping hole in the side of the building and poked her head inside. What she saw nearly made her scream.

There was a child's bedroom and half of it had caved in, half buried in the rubble was a woman. She was covered in blood and not moving, she was dead.

Just a few feet away was a cot and inside was baby, only 3-4 weeks old. Judging by the colour of the room it was a girl.

Carefully she reached inside and took the cot in her hands, slowly carrying it outside. Seconds later the building collapsed. Susan watched in horror as the building buried the child's mother. The paramedics rushed over when they saw the building fall.

Susan lowered the cot down to them, "She was in the building, her mother was…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"We'll radio teams to dig through the rubble. You did good, now let's get this poor thing seen to!" said the medic.

And they picked up the baby and rushed her to the hospital, Susan following them every step of the way.

A few hours later and Susan was sitting outside of the hospital, her back against the wall. The doctor stepped out and looked at the giantess. Susan got down on her hands and knees the moment she saw him.

"How is she?" she asked.

"A little bit shaken but she will be okay. I'm afraid there was nothing we could do for the mother." He said.

Susan already knew this but it was still hard to take in, "Has her family been informed?"

"We checked the medical records, the woman had no family, parents died ten years ago, child's father died last year, there's no family left. The poor things on her own in this world." He said sadly.

Susan didn't know why she said it but it felt like the right thing to say, "Could I take her?"

"Are you related?"

"No, but I was the one who found her and she's got no one left. I could adopt her."

"Given your 'condition' wouldn't that make things complicated?"

"I'd say it would make things better. Besides, I had a job as a babysitter for years so I know how to look after children. Trust me, Doctor, I can do it!"

The doctor hesitated for a moment, "You'd have to take it up with the courts on adopting the child. You think they will let you?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't." she said, knowing her size would make sure the judges wouldn't say no to her.

A week passed and Susan was made adoptive mother to the child whom she had named Jennie.

She was in her cell back at the facility, the room had been kitted out to suit both mother and child. Dr Cockroach had helped make the cot for her though she insisted it didn't need a nuclear reactor to power the night light.

Jennie was so small in her hand, she rested comfortably in her palm as she carefully held a modified milk bottle over her. Jennie was happily sucking away as Susan smiled at her.

Dr Cockroach was by the doorway, "Quite the mother figure you have going," he said.

Susan looked around, "Oh Doc, you nearly made me jump!"

"Good thing you didn't. Little thing would have flown through the air." He said. "I just popped in to see how you were doing?"

Susan put the bottle down and held Jennie's tiny body up to her shoulder, she rubbed her back with her finger till she heard a tiny _burp!_

"Things are going well. Maybe a few sleepless nights but I've had my fair share." She said, "Bet you lot thought I couldn't do this?"

"We were wondering more 'why'?" he said.

"After being freed I was wondering what do I have left. My freedom, but that's just not enough. I want a symbol of a normal life. Helping people is always a priority but she needs my help more than anyone else in the world. She needs me like I need her."

"If you really believe you can do this then I'll go tell Link to shut up. See you two later then!" he said and left.

Susan slowly put Jennie into her cot and gently pulled the blanket over her. The baby twitched and squeaked.

"You're not ready to go to sleep are you?" Susan asked her.

Jennie just made burble noises.

"You want me to sign you another lullaby?"

Jennie giggled.

Susan knelt down so her face was close to her and she began to sing,

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep-y, little baby._

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Blacks and bays, dapple grays,_

_Coach and six white horses._

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep-y, little Jennie._

And with that Jennie closed her eyes and began sleeping. Susan smiled at her and blew her a small kiss. As she sat next to her she didn't know her friends were looking in on her the entire time.

"She really can do this," said Dr Cockroach.

"One helluva mother right there!" added Link.

"Where are the horses?" asked B.O.B.

* * *

_Six years later…_

The facility doors opened and Susan stepped in wearing normal clothes. Her fellow monsters were by Dr Cockroach's work bench discussing why they should Cable and not Satellite.

"Hey guys!" she said, her daughter in her hand.

"Hey, there they are!" said Dr Cockroach cheerily, "How'd our little Jennie enjoy her first day at school?"

"I loved it, Uncle Doctor!" said Jennie as Susan lowered her down to her friends. Jennie gave them all a hug, she especially enjoyed hugging B.O.B's squishy body.

"Uncle Link? Can I have a piggy-back ride?" she asked the fish ape.

"Were you on your best behaviour today?" he asked.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" she nodded.

"Ah, go on then!" he said, picking her up and carrying her around the room.

Dr Cockroach leaned over to Susan, "Not too weird being the tallest mother then?" he asked.

"I got a few looks but I get that anywhere. And the other kids all wanted to be friends with her because she's the 'daughter of Ginormica'!"

"Are you going to tell her someday?" he asked.

"Someday when she's old enough to understand. I don't want to spoil a good thing."

"Fair enough, you must be proud of her,"

"I've done a lot of extraordinary things in my life but Jennies the best thing that's ever happened in my life." She said happily.

And they continued watching Jennie play with her Uncle Link.

"Seriously, where are the horses?" asked B.O.B.


	88. Story 86

**Idea by Bearybeary.**

**I used Scottish translator in this so apologies if you don't understand a word.**

* * *

**What if Dr Cockroach tore open a rift in the multiverse?**

"Now you might feel a slight pinch in the brain…MWHAHA…sorry!"

Dr Cockroach flipped a switch and began typing on his junk-made computer. Sparks began shooting from the cables attached to Susan's face. For a split second it looked like the machine might actually work…

_ZZZZZZT!_

Large explosions of green energy shot from Susan's body and snaked into the machine. Susan collapsed to the floor unconscious as the machine went into overload.

The monsters slowly backed away as the machine got brighter and vibrated so much that it was just a blur.

"Speak to me, Doc!" said Link, "What's goin on?"

"I'm not sure!" he called over the deafening noise of the machine, "It's the energy that was in Susan's body! It's causing a chain reaction! I haven't a clue what's…"

The machine then exploded in a sea of green mist. The mist then slowly settled into what appeared to be a squiggly line.

"Fascinating…" said Dr Cockroach.

"What is it?" asked B.O.B.

"It's a crack!"

"Oh, is that all?"

"Quiet, B.O.B. Doc, what do you mean a crack?" said Link.

"It's not your ordinary crack mind you. It's a crack across the dimensions! There a thin membrane between different realities and the energy explosion must have torn the barriers between us and other worlds! Remarkable!"

"You mean there's other worlds besides ours? Freaky!" said the fish ape.

B.O.B slid up to the glowing green crack and prodded it with his finger. Then he reached inside…

"B.O.B! What do you think you're doing?" said Dr Cockroach.

Then to everyone's surprise a large green troll fell out of the crack. It grunted as it got up and looked around.

"Whit th' heck jist happened?" he groaned.

"Doc," muttered Link to Dr Cockroach, "A giant talking sprout just appeared out of nowhere!"

"From the crack, Link! I told you there're other dimensions through there. This one appears to be from a world occupied by Ogres." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Hello," said B.O.B innocently, "I'm B.O.B! What's your name?"

"Shrek. an' hoo much hae Ah bin drinkin?" he said.

"Well 'Shrek' I can tell you that you haven't been drinking. You've only fallen through an inter-dimensional crack and into another reality that runs parallel with yours." Said Dr Cockroach.

Shrek just stared at him, "O-kay, mebbe Ah shoods start drinkin!"

"This is fun!" said B.O.B, "Let's see what else I can find!"

"NO B.O.B!" they said.

But in seconds the blob had pulled a large blue headed alien in a rubber suit, a big, fat panda that walked on two legs and a small, black dragon with retractable teeth.

"Well, my unlimited genius literally knows no bounds! I have created an alternate dimension! Me! Megamind!" said the blue, big-headed alien.

Dr Cockroach quickly came in and corrected him.

Meanwhile the panda had sniffed out B.O.B's food but the blob defended it, "Touch my food and you die!" he said.

"You can't kill what's too fast for you!" said the panda, "And Po is faster than any giant blue booger!"

"Did…that panda just talk?" asked Link.

"Hey, a talking goldfish!" said Po.

"Multiple dimensions, things are meant to look…out of the ordinary." Said Dr Cockroach.

"So this place is some kind of prison?" said Megamind.

"Maximum security for anything classed as a monster." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Can I ever catch a break? One prison to another! Frying pan into fire!" said Megamind.

Meanwhile the dragon was sniffing Shrek, he then quickly backed off at the stench he ogre was giving off.

"Dornt teel me. Yoo're one ay donkeys in-laws aren't ye?" he said.

With the dramatic increase in numbers the monsters knew General Monger would have a field day if he saw a giant green crack in his facility and a new bunch of weird creatures.

"What are we gonna do, Doc?" asked Link.

"We have to send them back and seal this crack up! It's made of the same energy that was inside Susan…Oh my goodness! Susan!"

They rushed over to Susan who was still unconscious on the floor. Dr Cockroach checked her pulse, stable.

"My, what an impressive and large female!" said Megamind.

"Ah thooght giants waur supposed tae hae faces loch a cows backside? All yer giants loch like thes?" asked Shrek.

"We only have the one, this is Susan, and right now shes comatose!" said Dr Cockroach.

"I'm warning you, Jelly! No one comes between a panda and his food!" Po said to B.O.B.

"Just try it, Bamboo-Breath!" said B.O.B.

The two started fighting, unaware that the dragon had sneaked up and taken the food for himself.

"Well, whilst those two are occupied we can get about fixing this multiverse problem," said Dr Cockroach.

"I will assist you," said Megamind, "I am the smartest, most incredibly handsome evil genius in the whole universe after all! Besides, my prison looks far easier to break out of than yours!"

"Fine, _if you say so_, by putting our brains together we should be able to take control of reality itself! MWHAHAHA!"

"HA HA HA!"

"MWAHAHA!"

"HA HA HA!"

"MWAHAHA!"

"HA HA HA!"

"MWAHAHA!"

"HA HA HA!"

"MWAHAHA!"

"HA HA HA!"

"MWAHAHA!"

"HA HA HA!"

"MWAHAHA!"

"We get it! You're both insane!" Link interrupted.

"These tois ur givin' me mair ay a headache than donkey tryin' tae sign th' kids tae sleep!" groaned Shrek.

So the two geniuses began working on what was left of the device, Link and Shrek were exchanging stories on their worlds and B.O.B and Po were still fighting. The dragon sitting innocently next to Insectosaurus.

After an hour the machine had been rebuilt, "Now, if I throw the whole system into reverse it should shut the crack and the dimensional walls should be repaired." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Well, no time to waste! Metrocity won't rule itself! Goodbye, insect-headed man, may your conquering of this world rival my own!" said Megamind, and with a whip of his cape he was back through the crack.

The dragon walked up to the crack and sniffed it, unsure.

"It's okay," said Link, "Get back to your world now little…toothless…dragon,"

The dragon hopped through the crack.

Then B.O.B re-joined them, hauling a flailing Po above him. He threw the panda into the crack like throwing a football, "AND STAY OUT!" he said.

Then it was Shrek's turn, "Ah dornt hink Ah will be tellin' anyain abit thes. Nae if Ah want tae stay oot ay th' a craazy ogre's home! see ye!"

Then he was gone.

Dr Cockroach flipped a switch and the crack sealed up. The green energy snaked back down the cables and back into Susan.

She suddenly sprang back to life, eyes snapped open and bolted upright.

"Susan, are you okay, my dear?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked.

"Um, nothing, my dear. Nothing at all."

"So I'm not small again?"

"Afraid not."

As Susan slowly got to her feet, Dr Cockroach leaned over to the others and whispered, "I think it's best that we don't tell anyone what happened here today! Ripping holes in the multiverse doesn't do well for your prison record!"

"Agreed." Said Link.

Whilst the monsters talked amongst themselves, no one noticed four small penguins at the far side of the room unscrewing an air duct.

"Alright, boys, let's break outta this tin box!" said Skipper.


	89. Story 87

**Idea by NeverLander852.**

**Got some special news tomorrow...**

* * *

**What if General Monger temporarily became a monster?**

Susan sat alone in her cell. It had been another depressing day. Yet another of Dr Cockroach's inventions had failed in their attempt to make her small again.

His latest machine was designed to reconstruct her DNA so it could hopefully make her normal size. Instead all it did was turn her skin orange before it burnt out.

Thankfully the effects were only temporary and she had returned to the right colour. Depressed at yet another failure, she told her friends that she wanted to be alone for a while and slinked off to her cell.

She had sat quietly in the corner for over an hour, just trying to think of happy thoughts.

She was actually on the verge of falling asleep when the sound of distant shouting woke her. The shouting was then drowned out by a bellowing roar.

She poked her head out the door and something flashed past her, knocking her onto her back.

When she got up the other monsters had reached her cell, "Guys, what happened?"

"I made the mistake of demonstrating how my latest device worked to General Monger!" said Dr Cockroach, "It accidentally went off and it…"

"Monger's the Incredible Hulk now!" said B.O.B.

"Not exactly but he's on the loose and he's going to flatten everything!"

"We can't catch up with him!" said Link.

"So that thing that flashed past me was the General?" asked Susan.

There was another loud roar followed by a big bang. What sounded like gun fire then followed.

"Monger's men must have engaged him! If they take him down we are right up the proverbial!" said the mad scientist.

"Susan, you're faster than all of us! You have to catch him before he really does some damage!" said Link.

"M-me?" she spluttered, "I can't…I…"

"My dear, you are stronger than the entire Scottish Caber Throwing team put together! You have to accept you're new status in order to beat the General before he puts the beating on us!"

Susan was still uncertain she could do it but she lightly nodded and made her way down the corridor with the others trying to keep up.

As she ran down the halls she could see soldiers spewed all over the floor, all unconscious. Gun pellets lay everywhere and many cracks were in the walls and floor.

"How can I possibly do this?" she said to herself, "I'm just a g-"

Something hit her hard in the side of the head. She staggered sideways, hitting a wall. As she clutched her throbbing head she looked and saw it was General Monger who had hit her. He had been dangling from the ceiling and had pounced. He was now a walking mound of muscle, the size of an elephant. His uniform was ripped to shreds and was barely hanging together.

"Ow, that hurt! Don't do that aga-"

_WHACK!_

The General punched her right in the middle on the face. She screamed as she covered her face, thinking something was broken.

Monger leapt back, admiring the pain he had caused. He roared loudly as if to laugh.

Now the woman was mad.

She kicked him like a football and he hit the other wall, going straight through it into the next corridor.

Susan ran round to the next row and saw Monger getting up. She leapt on him and used her weight to keep him pinned. But slowly she started to rise up again, the General lifted her off the ground from her stomach and then threw her aside.

She slid along the floor into a mound of tanks, knocking them over.

"Okay, no more Miss Nice-Susan!" she said.

She got up, rolled up her sleeves and marched over to the General. He was about to leap at her but she smacked him away with one of the tanks she had grabbed.

The two were now on opposite ends of the corridor, both of them staring down the other. Monger snorting like a wild bull and Susan looking daggers at him.

Then they charged at each other, fists raised. They dived forward and their fists connected…

_BOOOOOM!_

The shockwave smashed all the glass in the facility. Susan was able to stay where she was but Monger went hurtling back down the corridor. He smashed through the wall into the next chamber.

Susan made her way over and found herself back in the large central chamber. Insectosaurus was standing idle at the other end.

Monger got up, bellowing with anger. He grabbed a piece of rubble and hurled it at her but she just knocked it away as she walked over to him. He grabbed hold of him and held him tightly in her grip.

The General struggled to free himself but then Susan grabbed him with both hands and held firm. Monger was now contained.

The others, who had been running all over the place, finally made it into the room. They were all panting and out of breath.

"If the change was anything like yours, my dear, then the effects should soon wear off. As long as he remains subdued." Panted Dr Cockroach.

Insectosaurus leant a hand and used its sticky silk snot to glue the General to the floor.

The monsters all sat around him, watching him carefully. Susan, although a little shaken and bruised, had quite the adrenaline rush coursing through her body. It was exhilarating being so strong and being able to beat down a hulking brute. She enjoyed it, but she didn't want to admit it. She still wanted to be normal again.

Soon the facilities reinforcements arrived, just as the effects began wearing off. The silk was burnt off and General Monger stepped out, back to normal, minus clothing.

Susan covered her eyes as he was led away by the medics.

"I think you're gonna be in big trouble later, Doc." Said Link.

Dr Cockroach just sighed.

"Is it okay for me to look now?" called Susan, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, the Generals not holding his Privates anymore!" said B.O.B.


	90. Story 88

**Last upload of the week. Idea by jakevoronkov1.**

* * *

**What if Susan could control the elements?**

Susan felt more alone than she had ever done in her life. Locked up in a prison facility for monsters. And as much as she protested that she was not a monster her words fell on deaf ears.

She had been struck by a meteorite just before getting married but nothing happened afterwards. But General Monger, the one who had locked her up, pointed out that it was her who made the earth swallow up his military jeeps.

One of the monsters she was locked up with, Dr Cockroach, had examined her and came to the conclusion that whilst she appeared to be a perfectly healthy, Californian girl, she now had the ability to control the elements, the elements being fire, water/ice, electricity and earth. This was all General Monger needed to hear.

Susan was given a black jumpsuit to wear and a cell of her own. She spent the first few days kicking and screaming at the walls, demanding she be let out but knew she wasn't going home anytime soon.

After a few days she had calmed down and joined the other monsters at the table, they were huge compared to her, Lil Ol' Susan.

The other monsters, Link, B.O.B, Insectosaurus and Dr Cockroach did their best to cheer her up. Dr Cockroach even tried several times to relieve her of her abilities but all to no avail.

Just when she was about to lose all hope, General Monger came screeching in. And he told them they could have their freedom if they defeated a giant alien robot from outer space.

As freedom was the reward naturally they all agreed. They boarded the facilities carrier jet and set off, Insectosaurus following.

The jet landed in San Francisco and unloaded the monsters.

Susan took in a deep breath of free air, "This is San Francisco! This isn't far from my home!"

"Ah, feel the wind on your antenna! Isn't this wonderful?"

"I haven't been outside in fifty years! It's amazing out here!"

"It's a little hotter than I remember. Has the earth gotten warmer? That would be great to know that, that would a really convenient truth!"

Then the alien robot appeared out of the mist, it was taller than Insectosaurus and ten times scarier. Susan's legs turned to jelly.

"It's huge…" she squeaked.

Before she knew it, General Monger had backed the jeep back into the jet and the aircraft had taken off into the skies and disappeared.

"I can't fight that thing! I can't even…I've never…_huh-huh_…I'm hyperventilating! _Huh-huh_…does anyone have a paper bag?" she gasped.

"Re-lax! Old Link's got this under control!" said the fish ape.

Dr Cockroach hotwired a car for Susan, "Hide in the city Susan, you'll be safe there!" he said.

Susan got in the car and took off down the empty motorway, away from the alien robot.

The car was already low on gas and soon ran out in the middle of the city. Alone once again in an eerily quiet city, Susan was shaking like leaf.

She looked around for any signs of anything 'alien'.

Then the ground started to shake, it felt like giant footsteps, and they were getting louder and heavier!

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" she panicked.

She hid inside a news stand and slowly peeked over the counter to see where the thumping was coming from. She couldn't see anything and yet the thumping got louder.

Then it stopped.

She slowly crawled out of the hut and looked around, still she could see nothing.

Then a loud mechanical noise came from above. She looked up and with horror, saw the alien robot looming over her from behind a building.

It shone a blue beam from its eye over her. She tried to move out of it but it seemed to be locked onto her, then the beam turned red and disappeared.

The robot forced its way through the building, rubble flying everywhere. Susan fell to her feet, her arms up in the air.

Electricity shot out of lampposts, cars and buildings and touched her arms, her abilities were stepping in and she was now controlling all the electricity in the area.

Her arms shone brightly and then fired giant lightning bolts at the robot, hitting it in the chest, it staggered back into the ruined building.

Susan stood up and looked at her arms, they were crackling with electricity and then they were normal again, "I am really not getting used to this!" she said to herself.

The robot roared as it got itself out of the rubble and began chasing Susan again.

She ran but she knew there was no way of out running the giant robot. She ran along the tracks that the trams ran on, she wished she could faster and then…

"WOAH!"

Her hands turned to ice and froze up the tram lines, making her slide along them like she was skating. This made her speed up greatly till she was well ahead of the robot.

"Get…control…of…this!" she told herself.

Then the ice stopped and she came to a standstill around a deserted neighbourhood.

"Okay…okay…think…what can I do?" she said. She could hear the distant rumbling of mechanical footsteps getting louder.

She looked at her hands, she knew she could control these abilities but wasn't sure how. She had used electricity to zap it, ice to speed up her getaway, what else could she do…

BOOOOM!

A giant metal foot landed a hundred feet away from her. The giant alien robot had caught up with her again.

She wished none of this had ever happened to her, ever since the day she accidentally swallowed up all those jeeps in the ground…

"Wait a minute! That's it!"

She focused on the ground the robot stood on; she focused hard till there was nothing else left in her mind but the road.

The road rippled like water and suddenly the robot began to sink into the ground. Its eye whizzing about, wondering what was going on.

The robot sunk deeper and deeper till its arms were trapped underground, leaving just its head sticking above ground.

Susan stopped focusing and the ground hardened up again.

She had done it, she had captured the robot, got it stuck in the road.

Then the robot began to pull itself free, cracks started showing as it struggled with all its mechanical might.

Susan began to panic again, the robot was going to get loose and squish her. She had to make sure this robot stayed down. She calmed down and began focusing again.

She held out her hands and closed her eyes. Her hands started turning yellow and red and began giving off heat. Then flames appeared as she opened her eyes again.

Giant blasts of flame blasted out of her palms and engulfed the robots head, Susan kept going as long as she could as the robot was cooked at a thousand degrees.

Her nose started to bleed as she fought to keep going. Till finally she couldn't go on any longer and she dropped her hands to her sides.

The flames dispersed and the robot emerged from the smoke with its head completely melted off.

She fell to her knees in relief, she had done it at last, she had finally defeated the alien robot.

And what's more she had finally gained control of her abilities; maybe they would come in useful after all…

As she got up a thought struck her…where were her friends?

Then a tram with rockets attached to the back of it came speeding by, her friends were on board.

"_Don't worry, Susan! We're here to…" _was all she could hear Dr Cockroach say as they flew past and then dive bombed into the river.

* * *

**We've shot past the 200 reviews barrier! Woop! As a treat I will be doing another special what-if story like the Vinormica (by ben55555) story before. Please withhold any ideas you have for the time being please. I need to lie down for a moment!**


	91. Story 89 Part 1

**To celebrate 200+ views I have written a special story.**

**Thanks to all those who have helped with the series: Terra Young, ****JaneAustenFan93, Snowy Rain8, Nagasha, Claws McDonald, Kino Lala, ****Paix-Angelique, Qille,**** Ultimate-Kowalski-Luvr, ****Groudon202 Hopper, ****ThisCatalyst'sPen, ****Bearybeary, TheSpriteofJayum...(_inhale_)...****ImmortalDarkPassion, ben55555, ****theoneviper, ****Teacup-Turtle, ****EDWARDNYGMA23,**** LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, ****YarningChick, Z,** **NeverLander852** and **jakevoronkov1.**

******************************************This is a tweaked version of Disney's take on the story.**

* * *

**What if Susan ended up in Wonderland?**

**PART ONE**

Susan was huddled up in the corner of the room. She hadn't left or moved since General W.R. Monger locked her up. She was free to join the others in the large central room but she just wanted to be left alone.

No matter how much the others tried to speak to her she wouldn't respond or move. She just wanted to wake up from this never ending nightmare.

It was the fourth night of her imprisonment and she had finally moved away from her corner. She had momentarily gone into the other room just to get something to eat, after four days her growling stomach was keeping her awake. The others tried to get her to stay but she said she wasn't ready.

An empty tray now lay in the corner where she had curled up. She was now in the center of her cell, hugging her knees and burying her head in her lap, trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened. She had to figure out a way out of here, a way to get back to her parents, back to Derek.

A soft tapping noise caught her ears and she looked up to see what it was, to her surprise she saw the large door that overlooked the other cells and the command centre was wide open. But she had never heard it open and it couldn't have been what had made that noise she heard.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something small and white jump by her, it was a rabbit…but wearing clothes?

The rabbit stopped at the ledge and took out a watch, "Darn it all! I'm gonna be late!" he said in a rough, rasping voice.

He reached into his pocket and somehow pulled out what looked like a jet pack. The rabbit strapped it out and took off.

"Gotta get back to base, the Queen be waitin, Hup!" he said, and flew down the ravine and disappeared into the darkness.

Susan, blinking, suddenly unfroze from her position and slid over to the edge and looked down. It was a long way down and she couldn't see the bottom, just a sea of darkness.

"Hello? How are you? Where are you going?" she called down but there was no response.

She looked at the other cells; the other monsters were all fast asleep.

She leaned forward to see if she could get a better view of the ravine but still nothing.

As she leaned forward her sweaty palms slipped on the ledge and she fell over the side. She tried to scream but the rush of the wind left her mute. She watched as the world rapidly got further away from her till it was swallowed up in the darkness. Now she could see nothing. She could still feel herself falling faster and faster till suddenly she slowed down.

"Wha…what?" she gasped as suddenly lights lit up all around her.

They appeared to be jack-o-lanterns but with really weird and creepy faces. Mingled with them were many ticking clocks, some of them chiming and others with their hands spinning wildly, some even going backwards.

Susan's head was starting to spin with confusion, this was all getting too weird, and she had seen her fair share of weirdness.

Her descent became slower and slower till she came to what seemed like a marble floor, she was ten feet away from it when she dropped like a stone and hit the floor hard.

"Oof!"

She picked herself up and looked around. She was now in a strange looking corridor complete with wooden beams and lit candles on the walls.

"Okay, Susan, you are definitely not in a military base anymore. And…what the hell am I…"

She looked down and noticed her clothes had changed again. Now she was wearing a blue dress with a white apron that had semi-circular pockets on each side. She also had a red waist sash and white stockings with strap-over shoes.

"Why is it now every time I wake up I'm wearing something different?"

Then she saw a shadow move at the end of the corridor, it looked like the flying white rabbit.

Her mind was becoming more and more blurry, names and faces were becoming foggy. All she could think of now was finding a way back home and that White Rabbit knew how.

"Hey! Excuse me? Can you help me?" she called after the rabbit.

She chased after him, picking up her dress as she ran. She sped around the corner and arrived at a door; she opened it and was greeted with another door, a fraction smaller than the last. She opened it, and another, and another…

Every time the door got smaller till finally the last door opened to another room, but the door was so small she had to crawl through it. Though she knew that, compared to normal people, this door wasn't really 'small'.

She crawled through the door and found herself in a large rectangular shaped room, there was plenty of room for her to move. It was big enough for Insectosaurus to move around in.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" she said to herself.

At the opposite end of the room she heard a door slam. She looked and saw another tiny door; it must've been where the White Rabbit had gone!

She rushed over to it and grabbed the door handle, "YOW!"

Susan screamed as she jumped back, the door was alive; there was a face where the door handle was. And the face looked somewhat familiar…

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" she said.

"Quite alright, but you really should know how to handle doors better!" he said.

"Could I…"

"Ha ha! Gettit? Handle? Oho! Oh, never mind, who are you?"

"Er, my name is Susan and I've been following a White Rabbit down here and…well…did he…"

"Oh, sure, take a look for yourself, Susie-Q!" the door opened its mouth, allowing her to look through. She could see the Rabbit flying away on the other side.

"There he is! I have to get through and…"

"Woah! Woah, Susie-Q, you are much too big. Simply ompissable!"

"Don't you mean 'impossible'?"

"No, ompissable! Nothings impossible!" he laughed.

Susan gave him a frustrated look. She didn't have time to listen to a laughing door!

"I can't help being this way, okay? I was turned into a giant monster and now I'm stuck this way! I can't get smaller!" she told him.

"Why don't you try the bottle on that shelf, eh?"

She looked over to where he was looking and on the wall was a shelf with a lone bottle on it. She got up and reached for it, it was a bit of a stretch but with her new found height she was able to pluck the bottle off of the shelf.

"If you'll just follow the steps and you'll be one step closer to a step in the right direction!" said the door.

There was a label on the bottle with one step: _DRINK ME._

She was hesitant, drinking a bottle that simply said to drink it wasn't very reassuring, "_Better check it isn't poison,_"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Just giving myself some good advice. But…" she had no choice, she needed to get through that door and this was her only option. So she drank it.

A rush of different flavours flooded her taste buds. They all came at once, they were a random mix but it didn't seem to matter.

"_Mmmm_…tastes like…Banoffee pie…Pepsi…Hamburgers…Ice Cream…"

With every word, Susan started to shrink down but she hadn't realised yet,

"…Kit Kat Chunky…MY GOD!" and now she had realised, "What did I do?"

She was normal size again, little, normal Susan Murphy was back. The door chuckled.

"You almost went out like a light!" he said.

"But look at me! I'm just the right size! I can fit through the door now!" she said with delight.

"Ah-ah! No use. I forgot to tell ya, Susie-Q. I'm all locked up!" he chuckled.

Susan face palmed as she groaned. After all that she still couldn't get past.

"But of course like the General Rabbit you should have the key no prob…"

"What key?"

"The key up there!" he looked back up at the shelf, "Rabbit uses his flying contraption to reach it. You did get when you grabbed the bottle…didn't you?"

"Oh for crying out…" she moaned.

She walked back to the wall and looked up. There was no way she could reach that shelf now. At fifty feet tall it would be no problem but now little Susan would have no chance of getting the key.

She wandered to the middle of the floor and slumped to the floor in frustration.

"What the heck am I going to do?" she sighed.

"Try the box, naturally." Said the door.

A small box appeared in front of her out of nowhere, she lifted the lid and inside was a small green cake with the words: _EAT ME _iced onto it.

She frowned, "O-kay," she picked it up and nibbled a bit.

She looked at herself all over, nothing seemed to be happening. She looked at the door.

"What exactly is this supposed to do…woah…woah…woah…Woah…WOAH!"

She suddenly grew in rapid spurts till suddenly she filled the whole room. Her head hit the ceiling with a hard _thud!_

As she rubbed her head she looked down at the door, it was miniscule now and her foot was pressed right up against it. He was muttering something but her shoe was blocking his voice. She lifter her foot so he could speak.

"What did you say?"

He checked to see his handle wasn't bent then spoke, "I said, you take an inch and you grow a mile!" he laughed.

Susan wasn't laughing, she was now even bigger than she was before, as big as Insectosaurus. She was more GinorMountain than Ginormica. Now she was trapped in this small box of a room, she placed her hands on the walls but they wouldn't break, she was trapped, forever.

The door continued to laugh.

"Well I don't think it's so funny!" she shouted, her emotions were already at breaking point and now they were giving way, "N-now I s-shall never get out!"

And the tears began to fall, but these tears were the size of cars and she was crying a lot of them!

The first tear hit the ground with a tremendous splash. Soaking the door.

"Come now, Susie-Q! Crying won't help." He said.

"I kno-_ho-ho! _But I-I just can't m-make it stop! _AAA-HUH-HUH-HUUUUUUUUUH!_" she wailed.

It was like a gate had been opened and she couldn't close it, it was like waterfalls pouring out of her eyes. She sobbed and sobbed and tears fell and fell.

The tears soon started to form puddles, they got bigger and bigger till the whole room was a foot under water. Then two feet. Then four feet!

The door was now getting water lapping his face, he spat it out but it kept coming.

"You! You up there! Stop! For my sake!" he called.

She covered her eyes but still the tears fell. A few more minutes and the whole room would be under water.

Then the door noticed something through the rain of giant tears.

"OH LOOK! THE BOTTLE! THE _BULLUL!_" he shouted as a wave washed over him.

Susan looked down, no idea how she was able to see it but between her legs was the _DRINK ME _bottle floating on the surface. She reached down and scooped it up, she let the water pour through her fingers till only the bottle was in her wet palm.

She pinched it carefully between her fore finger and thumb and tipped what was left of its contents down her mouth. The change was instant, within a second she was small again.

She fell from the ceiling and splashed into the pool of tears. As she was under water she looked towards where the door was. The pressure of all the water pressing against him was too much and he flew off his hinges.

The weird water tank now had the plug pulled on it and gallons and gallons of water was being sucked through the doorway.

Susan tried to swim but the current was too strong and she too was sucked through the door, to where she did not now.

She held her breath as long as she could as she disappeared into the inky under water darkness.

* * *

**Please withhold all/any ideas till this is finished...whenever that is!**


	92. Story 89 Part 2

**PART TWO**

Coughing up sea water she forced her eyes open, her wet hair was covering her face but she could see what looked like daylight and could hear the sound of waves. She struggled to pick herself up as she parted the curtain of wet hair from her face. Her vision was blurry at first but quickly regained its focus.

She had washed up on a beach. She was outside. She looked around in wonder, how had this happened? Only a few minutes ago she was deep underground and the size of Mount Everest.

She looked up and down the beach, there was no sign of life and before her was a deep forest that stretched for miles in both directions. She stepped out of the shallow water, trying to shake some of the water off of her dress.

"Hello? General Rabbit? Anyone?" she called.

There was no one around. Then she looked down and saw footprints in the sand, they were rabbit tracks and they were leading into the forest. General Rabbit went that way!

She ran into the woods. The sooner she found him the sooner she could find her way home.

Ten minutes passed and the sound of the sea was now gone. Susan was surrounded by tall, foreboding trees that obscured all light except from above. She looked down and saw her dress had already dried out as well as her hair.

"_Weird…_"

She then heard rustling all around her, something was close by. She looked behind trees and in bushes but found nothing. She walked into a clearing, hands on hips, and sighed.

"There must be someone around here…Oh!"

She turned around and before her were two, small blue blob like creatures with one eye between them. They wore red shirts and caps with propellers on the top. They smiled at her. She only gave a nervous half-smile.

"Hello!" they said together, "Nice to meet you. I'm TweedleBub. And I'm TweedleBob."

"I'm sorry, who is who again?" she asked.

"I'm TweedleBub. And I'm TweedleBob." They said together again.

Susan just rolled her eyes, "Well, it was nice meeting you but I have a White Rabbit to find so…"

She began to walk away when the twin blobs bounced in front of her, "Do you want to play a game? How about tag? I'm it!" they said.

Susan face palmed, "I don't have time for games. I…"

"Or how about pin the eye on the blob?" TweedleBub took the eye out of TweedleBob's head and began bouncing it like a ball. TweedleBob felt around now he was unable to see and walked into a tree.

Susan was getting creeped out.

"Or how about a good old fashioned scrap?" they said. TweedleBob got his eye back and the two started playfully scrapping with each other. Punching each other in the stomach and making their eyes pop into the air and land back inside their bodies.

Susan knew she had to do something or she was never going to get past these two. Then she had an idea.

"Hey, you know what a really good game is? Hide-an-seek!"

The blobs looked at her in excitement, "Ooh! We love that one!" they said.

"Excellent, oh but first…do you happen to know if a White Rabbit lives around here?"

The blobs pointed east, "That way."

"Good, now you two hide yourself somewhere really well and I'll count to ten."

The twin blobs turned and bounced into the dark forest, laughing all the way.

Susan felt bad for playing a trick on them but she had to keep looking for the White Rabbit. Perhaps she could come back later once she knew which way her home was and play a game with them then, but for now she had to keep moving.

She turned and continued eastwards into the dark forest with only the overhead sunlight for guidance.

It must have been an hour before Susan finally made her way out of the forest and onto a path. Just down the path was a thatch cottage with a garden and vegetable patch around it.

"Could he possibly live here?" she asked herself.

The shouting could be heard coming from the top floor. The windows opened and the White Rabbit poked his head out, "Lil Debbie!" he called.

"It IS him!" she smiled, "I've found him!"

She opened the front gate and ran down the path to the front door, she was about to knock when the door flew open and the White Rabbit appeared, now wearing what looked like a military uniform.

"Gotta get moving! No time! Hup two! Hup two!" and he began to run for the gate, dashing past Susan.

"Excuse me, Sir? I wondered if you could possibly…"

General Rabbit stopped and turned around, he had just noticed Susan was standing there on her doorstep, "Why, Lil Debbie! Whatcha doin out here?" he scowled.

"Lil Debbie?"

"Don't just get moving! Stand at attention! No no, I mean, get in there, go get ma medals! I'm late!" he barked.

"Sir, I'm not who you think I am, I need your…"

"Ma medals! At the double! Hup two-three-FOUR!" he hopped up and down.

Susan backed into the house as he closed the door. She guessed she had no choice but to find his medals then. Maybe if she found them for him he would help her then.

She made her way up the stairs, the wooden staircase creaking with each step. The cottage was quite snug, not made for a full grown adult, or human.

The Rabbits room was the first door at the top; she opened it and entered a quaint bedroom with a four poster bed, cupboards and numerous portraits of rabbits in military outfits, probably relatives.

She looked around to find anything that looked like medals, she made her way to the dresser and looked in the drawers, "_If I were a military rabbit, where would I keep my medals?_...there's a question I never thought I'd ask!" she said.

She then opened a jar and saw a load of cookies inside, all of them with writing saying _TRY ONE, TAKE A BITE, STUFF YER FACE._

"Oh, thank you, don't mind if I do." She said, taking one from the jar and eating it.

She put the lid back on and continued looking around the room.

Next to the bed was a large, open trunk, it was filled with all sorts. Maybe the medals were in there.

She knelt down and began rummaging through the contents. She then noticed that with every item she held it got smaller than the last. She frowned, "What's going on here?"

She looked round and saw the whole room was getting smaller. It was then to her dismay that it was actually her getting bigger again.

"Oh no, no, not again!" she wailed as her head hit the ceiling.

She sat down to try and make room but she quickly spread out in a matter of seconds. Her inflating butt crushed the bed and her arms went through the windows. The floor began to creak loudly as her increasing weight put pressure on it.

Susan grimaced as her body started to sink as the floor slowly gave way under her weight.

With a crash she fell through the floor, flattening all objects in the rooms below. Her legs quickly sprouted through the windows in the sitting room till finally her growth stopped.

She tried to move but the cottage restricted her movements. It was the craziest form of restraint but it worked, she couldn't move. All she could do was move her arms. She felt the front of the house and opened the bedroom windows so she could see out.

General Rabbit was hopping hysterically on the road; he could see Susan's body poking out of his house, "Full Alert! We gotta monster incursion! Reinforcements requested at the double!"

The grounds men and gardeners, who were also animals in clothes, leapt out of nowhere and formed ranks in front of the Rabbit, "Reporting for gardening duty, sir!" they said.

"At ease," he said, "Now, what do you make of that?"

"Looks like a lot of arms and legs, sir." Said a ferret.

"Whoever saw limbs that big? Monster must be on the porky side!"

"Yes, sir. Definitely on the chubby side."

"HEY!" called Susan from the window, she could hear every word.

"Sir, what do we do?" asked the squirrel.

"Simple, the monster is currently contained, now we must extract it via the chimney!"

"How, sir?"

"We need a ladder to get up there…_hmmm._" He pondered.

"Bill's gotta ladder." Said the badger.

"Gettim 'ere!" said Rabbit.

His soldiers ran off and quickly returned, accompanied by a lizard with a ladder. The lizard had a quiff of brown hair, "Bill Dietl at your service." He said.

"We need you to get down the chimney," said Rabbit.

"No problem," said Bill as he placed the ladder on the side of the cottage and started to climb.

"…and pull that monster out of the chimney." He finished.

Bill stopped at the window and was greeted with a huge, blue eyeball peering at him. He screamed and ran back down. Susan leaned away from the window, startled by the lizard.

Bill ran into the Rabbits men and was restrained, "I'm not going up there! I got my looks to think about!" he protested.

"You are going down there, soldier!" growled Rabbit.

"No way!"

"Think of the popularity should you succeed," he said.

This stopped the lizard from struggling.

"You're passing up a golden opportunity."

"I am?"

"You could be famous."

"I can?" he said, eyes wide.

"Of course, everyone in Wonderland will know your name! The celebrity status of such an achievement…"

Bill turned and ran back up the ladder, not looking through the window at the befuddled Susan inside.

Susan could hear footsteps directly above her. The lizard was scrambling around on the roof.

"_What is he doing up there?_" she thought.

Then she heard the sound of stones falling, it was coming from the fireplace her hip was pressing against it.

"Surely he's not coming down the chimney?" she frowned.

He was. He could be heard sliding down the chimney stack, Susan could follow his movements from the sounds he made. Eventually he landed in the fireplace, shooting soot everywhere. Susan's hip was blocking the way so Bill couldn't see.

"What's in there?" called Rabbit.

"The monsters blocking the way!" called Bill.

"You were right, sir." Said one of his men, "An overweight monster!"

"When it sits around the house it sits AROUND the house!" laughed another.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" shouted Susan, "I'm not overweight, I'm just big boned, literally! I am not a-_uh….uh….uhhhh…._"

The soot had filled the whole room and had now gone up Susan's nose. She drew back as her noise tickled aggressively.

Outside, the animals could see what was happening, "She's gonna blow! Everyone take cover!" ordered Rabbit.

"What about Bill?" asked the squirrel.

"He died for his country now hide up a tree!"

The whole cottage was shaking as Susan's voice got louder and louder, she tried fanning the soot away but it was far too late.

Bill had frantically tried to escape back up the chimney but all he did was cause more soot to fall into the cottage.

Susan couldn't hold it any longer, "_AH…AH…AHH….AHHH-AHHHHH-_CHOOOOOOOOOO!"

She sneezed into the fireplace and the blast sent Bill firing out of the chimney pot and into the sky like a rocket. He was never seen again.

Susan felt much better for that. All the soot had been blown out of the building. As she sniffed, the animals came out of hiding to see Bill was gone and the monster was still there.

General Rabbit gave a silent salute then turned to his men, "We have only one option left, burn the house to the ground!"

"Are you sure, sir?" asked the ferret.

"It's okay, it's insured. Now fetch the matches!"

Susan was frantic, they were going to burn the building down and her along with it. She tried to move again but she was still pinned. All she could do was wave her arms. She looked out of the window her right arm was poking out from and saw a vegetable patch.

"Hmmm…I wonder…"

Then she heard the White Rabbit again, "Burn the whole thing down, men. I'm late enough as it is, I have to get moving. When I come back I want nothing but ashes, do ya hear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" they said.

And he left.

Susan had to get out now or she would lose him again. She hurriedly plucked a carrot out of the patch and brought it inside, it was tiny, the size of a pencil.

She threw it in her mouth and swallowed.

Seconds past then she felt a rumbling and a grumbling in the pit of her stomach. She began to shrink again, smaller and smaller. Her arms and legs retracted into the cottage and finally she could stand up again. But as she got up she noticed the furniture she had crushed with her buttocks was now towering over her. She had shrunk down to the size of a bug.

"Where'd the monster go?" came a voice from outside.

"_Well, at least I can escape unnoticed,_" she thought.

And with that, she scrambled over broken wood and furniture and escaped without the animals noticing.

Taking after the Rabbit again, she ran into the forest, now bigger and darker than it was before.


	93. Story 89 Part 3

**PART THREE**

She ran as fast as she could but soon met an obstacle course of thorns, roots and nettles. It was more like a jungle than a forest. She picked up her dress and began making her way through the dense forest floor.

Several times her dress got caught on a foot long thorn and she had to free herself because the thorn was too big to break.

Climbing over tree roots was like climbing over a small mountain and the flowers were as tall as buildings. She was getting hot and sweaty but knew she had to keep going.

After an hour she figured that she must have crossed a distance of ten feet. At this rate the White Rabbit could be miles away before she could even find a pathway.

"Hello?" she called out, "General Rabbit? Anyone? Can anybody hear me?"

There was no reply. At her current size her calls were about as loud as buzzing bee.

She came to a small flower and sat on one of its leaves. She had to catch her breath. She looked at her blue dress and saw it was covered in dust, she brushed it off, feeling the silk softness of it showed that at least it hadn't been ripped by the thorns.

"Can't believe I actually miss being big." She said, "I'm losing all sense of reality here. I can't seem to get a grip on anything anymore, not my thoughts or my size. This is all too much. I just need a sign!"

She looked up to the trees that were now the size of mountains. Below the branches she could what appeared to be tiny coloured clouds. She watched them for a moment, befuddled as to what they really were.

"They look like smoke signals…maybe if I follow them…"

Susan got up and began walking again, this time following the trail of coloured smoke to its source.

As she pressed on she could hear a voice, well not really a voice more like a maniacal laughter.

She came to a wall of grass and the laughter was on the other side. She parted the blades and poked her head through, what she saw was an open area with a giant mushroom in the middle and little ones all around it.

On top of the giant mushroom was the weirdest creature she had ever seen, it looked like a caterpillar but with the head of a cockroach. He was making the maniacal laughter as he scribbled numerous things on one of the smaller mushrooms.

Next to him was a hollowed out walnut that was bubbling with some mad concoction, the source of the coloured smoke.

Susan made her way over towards the caterpillar/cockroach and cleared her throat to get his attention.

The insect stopped laughing and peered over the side to look at her.

"Who are you? And what did you see? Better not be my plans for a DoomShroom, a mushroom of Doom! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Er, no, sir." She said.

"Oh, er, well, you never heard me say that, gottit?"

She nodded hastily.

"Very well. Now, what is your name?"

"Susan."

"Nice to meet you, Susan. I am Dr Pillar."

"Pleasure."

"Now what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Uh-huh. In what way exactly?"

"I'm following a White Rabbit. He knows how I can get back home but I've shrunk myself down to 3 inches and I can't catch up with him!"

"What was your original height then?"

"5 foot."

Dr Pillar nearly fell off his mushroom, "Good lord, you must be monstrous to be THAT big!"

"Five feet isn't big!"

"It is for those like me! Did you ever think there would creatures smaller than you?"

Susan thought for a moment, she hadn't considered creatures already smaller than her to be afraid of her. She didn't dare tell him about Ginormica.

"Well, can you help me back to normal size?"

"I can if you'll help me with an experiment." He said.

"Must I? I'm in a hurry; I need to find General Rabbit.

"This will only take a minute, my dear. Just grab pieces from several different mushrooms and bring them here."

Susan did as he asked and peeled chunks off different mushrooms dotted around the place and handed them up to him.

"Excellent…"

"Now what?"

"Now I add them to the mixture…" he dropped the chunks into the walnut cauldron and it began to boil louder. Then a massive plume of red smoke blew out of it.

"MWAHAHA! IT'S READY! AT LAST!" he cackled.

"What's ready? What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see in a second!" he grinned.

The caterpillar took the makeshift cauldron and drank all its contents. He then started spazzing out as if he was receiving an electric shock.

Susan backed away in fright as the crazy caterpillar disappeared in smoke similar to the one emanating from the cauldron. His manic laughs could still be heard from inside the plume.

Finally the smoke cleared and the caterpillar was gone. Susan looked around but couldn't see him.

"Dr Pillar? Hello? Where are you?" she called.

She climbed on top of the large mushroom to get a better view but still there was no sign of him.

She put her hands on her hips and huffed, "After all that and he disappears! He said he'd help me."

"I keep my promises, my dear." Came a voice from above.

She looked and to her amazement she saw the cockroach/caterpillar had turned into a cockroach/butterfly.

"At last it worked! Now I have the ability to flyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he cheered.

"But what about me? You said you could help me get back to normal!" she called up to him.

"Ah, yes. Take a sample of the mushroom and eat it. It will return you to normal!"

"After all that and I could've just eaten a mushroom?" she sighed, "Which one is it?"

Dr Pillar didn't hear her, he was too busy enjoying his new form.

"Must be going now, my dear. Places to be. Worlds to be ruled. MWAHAHAHAHA!"

He flew off, still laughing, till he was out of sight. It was weird hearing a butterfly laughing manically. But then nothing had been normal recently.

Susan looked all around her, there were hundreds of mushrooms, "Which one was he referring to? I might end up poisoning myself. _*sigh* _But I've got no choice. I'll have to try them all till I get the right one."

She started taking pieces from one mushroom after another till she had a small pile of mushroom chunks. She now had the difficult decision of which one to try first.

"Which one could it be? What if I get even smaller or turn into a mushroom? _Hmmm_, after all that's happened I wonder if I should…Oh I don't care!"

She took the one from the top and bit into it. She chewed for a moment then swallowed. She felt a rumbling in her belly.

"This had better do something. I'm tired of being only three inches high-yi-yi-yi—yi—Yi—Yi-YI…YI…YI…**YI**!"

The sound of snapping twigs was all around her as her head struck branch after branch. Then her head cleared the trees and once again she was fifty feet tall. "When will I ever get the knack of this?"

As she looked around something didn't feel right, though her head was above the tallest branches the trees themselves still seemed normal sized. She tried to put her hand to her face but it never reached her. Instead it touched her neck, her hand slid up her neck but it didn't seem to end.

She looked down and shrieked, her body was normal size but her neck had stretched 45 feet, she felt like a mutant human giraffe!

Her neck was super flexible now as she was able to lower her head down to her body, she twisted round to look at herself from the front.

"This would be the worst time ever to feel sick!" she said, "Where are those other mushrooms?"

She looked around and saw them lying next to her foot. With difficulty she was able to lower her body down and pick up the mushroom chunks, difficult when your head is so far away from the rest of you.

She hoisted her head to her hand and it fed her another piece. The moment she swallowed it her head suddenly retracted like a tape measure. Her head hit her shoulders and her body shrank back down to 3 inches again.

Small again, but at least she didn't like she had swallowed a snake anymore.

"Trial and error, I guess." She said.

Scooping up the pieces in her hands, she began trying the rest with various results.

She became fifty feet tall, one inch tall, a flamingo, two feet tall, purple, thirty feet tall, a carrot till finally she found the right one and was back to normal. She sighed with relief as she shook off the feelings of the other effects.

She still had a few pieces left over, "There may come a time when I need these…" she though.

She slipped them into her pockets and continued on her way to find the White Rabbit.

As she continued onwards she started to hear the sound of someone singing. The voice got nearer and it sounded more like they were chanting, _"seven…eight…everyone knows who is great…"_

She looked around but couldn't trace the source of the voice, it sounded like it was coming from all around.

"Hello? Who's signing?" she called out.

The singing stopped. Then the sound of purring could be heard.

"Well looky what we got here. Seems someone caught the cream tonight." Said the voice.

"Where are you?" she asked, facing nowhere in particular.

"Up here."

She looked up at the nearest tree and saw a small creature with fur and scales. He had a tail that was covered in purple fur but the tip was that of a fish. Fins all along the spine and a large bottom lip. He was part cat, part fish.

"Why…you're a catfish!" she said.

"A Cheshire Catfish." He introduced himself, his small as wide and curved as a quarter-moon. "So, baby, something I can help you with…_anything_?"

"Erm…"


	94. Story 89 Part 4

**Just a few messages to some people first:**

**Sapphire777: Thank you for your idea. I am not currently doing any more stories till this one is finished (which is soon) but when I do yours will be the first one on the list.**

**(Guest): whoever suggested the Superman idea please give me your name otherwise I shan't be able to do it.**

**NeverLander852: Your picture request is up (was kinda busy hence the wait) and your request will be looked at once the ^ones^ are done.**

**To anyone left who gives a toss: The Ginormica Calender is coming along nicely. I hope you will have time in your busy lives to have a look once they're up. Thanks, both of you.**

* * *

**PART FOUR**

The Catfish started flexing then doing what appeared to be karate moves, making grunting noises as he did it. Then as he jumped he faded away into the darkness.

Susan looked around but couldn't see him. She could definitely still hear him though, making his fighting noises. It seemed to be emanating all around her.

Then from another tree he reappeared. Just as he was about to jump again there was a _crack _as his back went and he fell over, almost falling off the branch if his tail hadn't grabbed hold of the tree.

He scrambled back up and regained his composure, trying to ignore Susan who was struggling not to laugh.

"Now, _*ahem*_ something you wanted?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me find my way?" she asked, finally overcoming her fit of giggles.

"Depends, where ya headin?"

"Well, nowhere exactly…"

"Then it doesn't really matter which way you go."

"Well what I meant was is that I'm looking for a White Rabbit and I'd like to know where to find him?" she said.

"I don't know of any White Rabbit around here…"

"Oh," she said, down hearted.

"…but if you really want to know: General Rabbit went that way." He said, pointing to his right.

"He did?"

"He did what?"

"Went that way!"

"Who did?"

"The White Rabbit!"

"What Rabbit?"

"The Gen…oh for goodness sake!" she stamped her foot and crossed her arms in exasperation.

"Can you eat your own face?" the Catfish asked, appearing to be sucked inside his own mouth then appear normal again.

Susan had just about had enough of this.

"However…if I was looking for a Rabbit then I'd ask the M.A.D Hatter." He said, pointing to a sign.

Susan looked at a sign on another tree, the words _M.A.D Hatter _carved into it. She was reluctant, all the crazy stuff she had seen so far, meeting someone known as 'mad' was a bad idea.

"Er, no thank you, I don't…"

"Or if you wanted you could visit the Invisible Hare?" said the Catfish, pointing to another sign that said _Invisible Hare._

"Thanks, I think I'll visit him inst..."

"Of course, he's mad too." Catfish continued.

"But I don't have the time to go and see mad people!" Susan protested.

"Oh, you can't help that, beautiful. Most everyone's mad here! Now I must be going, and if you see a Dogfish around tell him you never saw me!"

And with that the Catfish disappeared into the darkness of the trees. The sounds of his karate fighting could still be heard in the distance, followed by another _crack_ and then there was silence. Susan was alone again.

She looked at the signs, "What other choice do I have?" she said to herself.

She followed the sign to the M.A.D Hatter's house, hoping he wasn't as crazy as he was made out to be.

* * *

After a while she arrived at a very odd looking house, it was crooked and the windows were all different shapes and sizes, even the door was sideways.

"Guess this must be the place?"

She looked around the house and saw what looked like smoke coming from the back garden. She walked around and peered over the hedge, it wasn't smoke, it was steam. A giant cloud of steam hung over a large table that was covered in cups and teapots, the source of the teapots.

At the far end she could see figures moving within the cloud of steam, the sound of laughter and cups clinking could be heard. Curiosity getting the better of her, she found a gate leading into the garden and went inside.

She tried to get a better view of the figures but they were silhouetted in the steam cloud.

She clambered onto an old armchair chair to try and look over the cloud and get a better view. Still being unable to see properly she perched herself on her tip toes.

Then she lost her balance and fell to the floor with a loud thump. As she rubbed her sore elbow she looked up and saw the figures had heard her and had come to investigate.

One appeared to be made of the same substance as TweedleBub and TweedleBob except he was a lot bigger and wore a tartan top hat. The other had no body, he was completely see through, all she could see was a frayed suit moving about on its own and a pair of fake rabbit ears hovering above the suit.

"M.A.D Hatter and the Invisible Hare I presume?" she asked.

She suddenly felt a pair of invisible hands under her arms and lifting her to her feet.

"M.A.D Hatter's the name, nice to meet you!" said the Hatter, holding out his hand out in the wrong direction and appeared to be shaking nothing.

"The pleasures all mine!" said the Invisible Hare, apparently shaking the Hatters hand.

"Can't be, I ate all the pleasures this morning," said Hatter.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" cried Hare, from where his voice was coming from it sounded like he had fallen to his knees.

"_Oh my god,_" groaned Susan, "_They really are mad!_"

"That's us! Mad, Anti-Sane and Deranged. M.A.D!"

"Actually that's you!" said Hare.

"Then who are you?"

"Not sure. What's my name?"

"Hare."

"THAT'S my name!"

Susan was very disturbed, slowly backing off, "O-kay, I really need to be going now…"

"Oh, where are our manners?" said Hatter.

"Seriously, where are they?" asked Hare, his ears spinning round as he looked.

"Here we are having a nice little tea party and we have yet to invite you? Please, join us,"

"Er, no, that's quite alright I'm just…"

Suddenly a chair scooped her up and carried her to the table. "Four's a crowd!" said Hare behind her.

"No but really I can't stay I'm looking for a White Rabbit…"

"Well then you'll need some tea to keep your energy up. Here." Hatter thrust a cup of tea in front of her.

Reluctantly she took the red cup of tea and sipped it, the weirdoes glaring at her as if they were expecting it to explode or something.

Despite not wanting to stay she had to admit it was a darn good cup of tea, "Actually, it's not bad."

"Another cup of 'Not Bad' coming up!" said Hare and he rushed off into the steam cloud.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you look an awful lot like two smaller 'people' that I met when I first arrived here," she looked around at her surroundings, "_Wherever here is._"

"Ah, yes, that's me." Said Hatter.

"You mean they're family?"

"No. They ARE me. You no sometimes when your mind wanders off? Well that happened to me a while ago. Little scamps wandered off whilst I was looking at a bird."

Susan was befuddled enough as it was.

Hare returned with trays filled with more teacups, their contents sloshing everywhere, "I hope you all made room for cake?"

He slid several plates along the table to them. Each one had a large cake covered in icing with the familiar _Eat Me _writing on it. Susan knew enough now to know that eating one of those wasn't a good idea.

"Uh, no thank you, I couldn't I'm…_erm_…allergic to…icing." She fibbed.

"Pity. More for me." And Hatter scoffed the whole lot in one go, taking a few cups and teapots along the way.

"Save some for Dormy." Said Hare, "He likes it too."

"Who is Dormy?" asked Susan.

Hare lifted a lid on a large brown teapot and slowly a tiny orange ball of fluff poked out of the hole, a pair of large eyes peeked over the edge to look at them, followed by a small nose with a horn on the tip. The creature had bucked teeth as it sniffed around.

"Dormysaurus just loves cake." Said Hatter, flicking a crumb over to him.

Dormy sniffed it and his eyes went wide as if in a trance. Then he pounced on it and scoffed the crumb along with anything else lying near it. Once eaten he quickly retreated back into his teapot and Hare returned the lid.

"Doesn't get out much." He said. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's change the subject!"

"We weren't on a subject." Said Susan.

"In that case let us make a subject!"

"Not maths, I hate maths!" said Hatter. "How about we talk about our guests White Rabbit?"

"Yes, yes that would be good!" said Susan, eager to get back to the business of finding him.

"Well, two things I know about the White Rabbit," said Hare.

Susan leaned forward, "Yes?"

"First, he is…A RABBIT! And second, he is…"

"White?"

"You've met him then?"

"This is ridiculous!" said Susan, standing up from the table, "I don't know why I came here! Why did I listen to that stupid Catfish?"

Dormy suddenly shot out of his teapot, squeaking with terror, and began running down the table.

"Uh-oh! He's having a cat-attack! Grab the jam! Put it on his nose!"

The two climbed onto the table and began chasing after the panicking Dormysaurus. China flying everywhere and smashing.

Susan used the moment to escape, she looked back at the chaos ensuing. "This is the stupidest tea party I've been to all my life." And went through the gate and back towards the forest.

As she walked back into the woods, everything seemed to have changed. It was a lot darker and a lot more menacing. Nothing seemed familiar so she couldn't retrace her steps.

The further she went into the woods the more lost she felt. Finally after what felt like an eternity of walking past scary, foreboding trees she lost all hope of finding her way out. She found a rock and slumped onto it as the tears began to fall.

She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. The tears falling onto her dress. She just wanted this nightmare to end. All she wanted was to go home.

"Well, that what the cat found?" came a familiar voice in the trees above.

She looked up to see the Cheshire Catfish sitting up in a branch. She wiped her eyes and stood up again.

"Take it yer no nearer finding yer Rabbit?" he asked.

"N-no," she sniffed, "Those two were complete idiots. They were no help at all."

"_Yeah, thought as much._" He muttered to himself, "Whatcha lookin for the Rabbit for anyways?"

"I just want to ask him how I can find my way home." She said, blowing into her handkerchief.

"Is that all? Sheesh, anyone could have answered that for you!"

Susan's eyes snapped open and she looked at him in shock, "W-what?"

"Yeah, when it comes right down to it…you have no way. The only way in Wonderland is the QUEENS WAY!"


	95. Story 89 Part 5

**PART FIVE**

"But I haven't met any Queen." Said Susan.

"You haven't? You HAVEN'T? Oh, but you must! She'll be mad with you! Awfully mad!" exclaimed the Catfish, "Everybody must meet the Queen!"

"Well, how do I find her?"

"Well, you could go that way in which you'll encounter deadly creatures like the JabberWendy and the BanderSoldier. Or you can go that way and enter the maze of eternity were you will get lost for eternity…but as for me I personally prefer the shortcut."

He pulled a branch down and the tree he sat on opened up, revealing a doorway to what looked like a maze. In the distance she could see a huge castle, the Queens palace.

She looked up and saw the Catfish had gone.

With no other options she walked in and stepped out into sunshine. The tall, foreboding trees were gone and now bright, trimmed hedges were on either side of her. She was in a hedge maze and she'd have to find her way out in order to get to the castle.

She picked up her dress once again and began walking through the long and daunting maze.

She remembered a trick however, if she kept to the left side of the maze then she would inevitably find the way out.

Ten minutes later and her idea seemed to bare fruit. She reached a large clearing, the castle was still in the distance but was a lot closer than it had been.

As she stopped to catch her breath, weird figures emerged from the other entrances to the maze. They were weird looking oval shaped creatures that were almost paper thin, the had a blue eye, their bodies coloured grey and what seemed to be symbols were on their chests, one had what appeared to be a diamond shape, the other a heart…

"Uh…hello?" she said, a little worried.

The creatures focused their eyes on her and suddenly all their eyes turned red. Alarm bells ringing, she turned to run but another creature blocked her way, carrying a vicious looking spear.

They surrounded her, a circle spears preventing her from moving. Were these the Queen's guards?

"I swear I didn't know anything about the Queen!" she pleaded, "I would have come sooner if I'd known! Please don't kill me!"

Two guards stepped to one side and motioned her to follow them, they were going to take her to the castle.

With no other choice she began to follow the guards, she was still surrounded on all sides so escape was impossible.

_Something tells me this Queen isn't going to be pleasant. _She thought.

She was right. She wasn't pleasant to look at either. She was blue skinned, had large thick eyebrows and had four eyes. She looked grotesque, more like an alien.

She looked Susan all over with disgust.

"Ugly creature. Off with her Flagnod!" she said.

"Yer majesty!" came a voice from behind Susan.

She turned round and to her surprise saw the General Rabbit running up the red carpet towards them. Her mouth dropped open slightly, she was about to speak but she knew the guards would just make her be silent again.

"And where have you been, General?" asked the Queen.

"Sorry, ma'am. Jet pack ran out of fuel, hadda hop the rest of the way!" he said, trying to recover his breath. "What did I miss?"

"I was just about to execute this 'creature'." She said.

Susan was about to protest when Rabbit beat her to it.

"Yer majesty, before a beheadin' there must always be a trial!" he pointed out.

The Queen groaned, "Must there be?"

"Rules, ma'am."

"Very well. Trial first, then we chop her Flagnod off afterwards!" she grinned devilishly.

Susan gulped, dread spreading through her body.

The courtroom was massive and filled with different creatures, the jury consisted of more animal people. The Queen sat above all of them with General Rabbit standing next to her.

Susan stood in the dock in the middle of the room. Surrounded by the guards, their spears pointing in her direction.

The Queen stood up and the room went quiet, "Let the trial commence! This court finds you g…"

"Your majesty!" Rabbit interrupted, "The charges and evidence must come first, sentence afterwards."

"Must they?"

"They must, ma'am. Wrapped up rules and deep fried regulations!"

"Very well, bring forth the charges before I lose my temper." She said, her eyes pointing in different directions. Susan felt ill looking at her.

General Rabbit produced a scroll, unrolled it and began reading aloud, "The charge is that the defendant is accused of cruelty, self-loathing, unkindness to strangers, selfishness…"

"Objection!" she protested, "I am none of those things!"

"Objection to your objection." Said Rabbit, "We have evidence to justify that you are unkindly person who cares about no-one but yourself!"

"What evidence?"

General Rabbit began to read more of the scroll, "When you first entered the woods you were greeted by two persons, TweedleBub and TweedleBob. When they asked if you would like to play a game with them, you tricked them into hiding so you could rid yourself of them!"

The court started muttering to one another. Susan could see them all judging her, giving her dark looks. She felt horrible for what she did, "I did it because I was looking for…"

"Next, when you encountered Dr Pillar he asked for your assistance in exchange for his. A fair deal don't you think?" he asked the jury who all nodded in response, "The accused however was RELUCTANT to help him, one small task for his help and you didn't want to!"

"But I did help afterwards!" Susan pointed out, "I helped him with…"

"Next, the M.A.D Hatter and Invisible Hares tea party, that you gate crashed,"

"I didn't gate-crash. I didn't want to be there in the first place!"

"They tried to help you and you snapped at them, caused a ruckus and left them without helping clean up the mess made!"

Susan felt terrible, it was true, she done all those things. People just wanted to help her, to be friends with her and she had turned them away. All she had cared about was herself and finding the damned Rabbit.

"And so, to the jury, I present to you an outcast, a loner who doesn't want to make friends, someone who shuns the help of others, a self-pitying child who won't let anyone near her, no matter how hard they try. I ask for your verdict now." Said General Rabbit.

The jury began conferring, after what she had heard Susan pretty much knew the answer.

The badger at the end stood up, "We find the defendant: Guilty as charged."

The crowd cheered at the verdict.

The Queen, who had not been listening to a single word had been rapping her fingers on her arm rest, "You finished now?" she asked.

"Yes, yer majesty." Said Rabbit, "The accused is guilty."

"Can I finally pass sentence now?"

General Rabbit nodded.

"Finally, OFF WITH HER FLAGNOD!"

"Wait!" Susan called.

"What now? We have important chopping to do!"

"I'm sorry! I know I've been mean! Been pushing people away when all they've tried to do is help me! Yes, this place is a little crazy for my liking but the one thing that made sense was that the people here are friendly and wanted to be my friend, and I selfishly turned my back on them. I won't do it ever again. I swear!"

"You think it's so easy to change?" scoffed the Queen, "You will always be a cowering little wretch! Now and forever! Now be-flagnod her!"

"No! I don't need you telling me what I can and can't be!" Susan snapped, "I'm not gonna hide anymore or feel sorry for myself!"

"Guards!" the Queen ordered. The guards slowly started advancing on her, their spears drawing closer.

Susan had to do something quick or she was going to have more holes in her than Swiss cheese. Then she remembered, the mushrooms.

She reached into her pockets and pulled out what was left of the mushroom chunks from Dr Pillars place. Quickly she shoved them into her mouth and swallowed.

She waited a second then a thunderous roar came from her stomach, she could feel the change happening this time.

"Hold her down, soldiers!" ordered General Rabbit.

The guards threw themselves on top of her, one by one they jumped on top of the pile till there was a mountain of guards all lying on top of one another.

Then to the Queens horror, the mountain started to rise. No more guards were getting in the pile up so it must've been the prisoner.

Arms burst out of the guard mound and legs the size of tree trunks appeared underneath. The guards began falling off and with their wafer thin forms they floated to the ground like paper.

The Queen looked up as the prisoner suddenly towered over her, her fingers gripped the arm rests.

Susan hit her head on the ceiling once again. Rubbing her aching head she looked down at the Queen and the General Rabbit.

"Rule 52: Anyone over a mile high must leave the court immediately!" he said.

"I am not a mile high!" she shouted, "I am Susan Murphy, from Modesto. And I am not ashamed of who or what I am. I won't be spoken to by a pompous, bad tempered and ugly crone!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed the Queen, "OFF WITH HER FLAGNOD!"

The guards began attacking her shins but their spears were mere chop sticks to her. Susan, with her hands on her hips, stamped her foot and they all fell down.

"Full retreat!" ordered General Rabbit and he hopped off.

Susan glared at the seething Queen, "People have been trying to help me and I wouldn't let them, I see that now. Well, starting now I am going to make friends with whoever wants to be mine. Whether human or monster. Good-Bye!"

She punched the wall of the courtroom and he crumbled apart, revealing the outside world. She stepped outside, lifting her dress over the debris, and left.

She walked straight through the hedge maze, crushing the bushes under her feet.

As she looked ahead the horizon suddenly turned red, then blue, then red. As if it was flashing.

She looked up at the sky and saw it was flashing between the two colours. Then came a loud buzzing noise, almost deafening. She covered her ears as the noise got louder.

"What's making that noise?" she shouted over the din.

She shut her eyes and wished it would go away. She wish she could escape from it all.

Her eyes opened and she saw she was lying on her side in the middle of her cell. She sat up and saw the flashing red light and the buzzing was just the morning alarm. Had she dreamt the whole thing?

"_Man, what a wakeup call._" She thought.

Her cell door was open and she could hear the sound of talking and laughter coming from the main room.

She got up and slowly made her way out.

In the main room the other monsters were chatting, Insectosaurus was snoozing at the far end whilst Link and Dr Cockroach argued with B.O.B.

"They are grey, B.O.B!" said Dr Cockroach.

"I think you'll find they're pink, doc." Said the blob.

"Grey is more usual, buddy." Said Link.

"Come on, we all know there are such things as pink elephants!" said B.O.B.

"That's just an expression made to someone who's had too much to drink!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Ah-ha, so you admit they exist?"

The others sighed and hit their heads on the table as Susan walked in.

"Umm, hi." She said quietly.

"Oh hello, my dear." Said Dr Cockroach, taking his head off the table, "Your breakfast hasn't arrived yet. We'll let you know when it's here,"

"Actually," she said, sitting down next to them, "I was hoping I could join in with whatever you're doing?"

The monsters all looked at each other in surprise and then looked back at her with smiles on their faces.

"Sure you can!" said Link.

"Of course, my dear." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Yay! Another boy in the group!" beamed B.O.B.

"SHE'S A WOMAN!" the other two yelled at him.

Susan smiled for the first time since she had arrived here, she may be a long way from home but at least now she had friends.

END.

* * *

_**Okay, back to requests...**_


	96. Story 90

**PLEASE NOTE: Requests under the name 'Guest' will not be accepted.**

**Idea by Sapphire777.**

* * *

**What if a new monster joined the team?**

It had been two years since Gallaxhar's invasion and the world had not been invaded by extra-terrestrial life. Things had calmed down and the monsters were now operatives for the government. Helping save the world from any threat that arose. Ginormica, Dr Cockroach PhD, The Missing Link, B.O.B and Butterflyosaurus were now known across the globe.

It was another peaceful day and all the monsters were back in the facility, Area 52.

Butterflyosaurus was sleeping, Link was lifting weights, Dr Cockroach was mixing chemicals at his desk, Susan was reading on her couch and B.O.B was watching TV, trying to learn the dance moves from Gangnam Style.

Then the President portrait opened up and in flew General W.R. Monger. The monsters stood up as he entered.

"New mission, General?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"Not this time, Bug Man. I got good news for ya, yer getting a new addition." He said.

"Who's the father?" asked B.O.B.

"Shut up, B.O.B." muttered Link.

"Wait! There's a new monster coming?" said Susan.

"That's right, Ginormica. Yer not the freshest member anymore." He spoke into her watch, "Is she here…good, keep her stable…e.t.a five minutes."

"_Another girl._" Thought Susan.

"Who is she, General?" inquired Link.

"Dr Isabella Harding. She was a Biologist working for the government on special projects,"

"What like hiding monsters?"

"No. Jobs the public knew about. The not-so-secret jobs. She was part of the team that examined the wreckage of the crashed spaceship you brought down two years ago,"

"_Gallaxhar's ship._" Susan said to herself.

"Dr Harding was studying the reactor core fragments when an explosion ripped her decontamination suit and exposed her to unknown radioactive element. She was in quarantine for a year, the doctors believed she may have developed an extreme case of cancer but she was given the all clear. She was fine for the last few months until…"

"The effects finally kicked in." finished Dr Cockroach.

"Yep. Stuff started moving, things turning invisible, her appearance even changed. She couldn't control what she was doing and was tranqed. Her condition means that she now qualifies as a monster."

The main doors opened and in came two people; one was a soldier carrying his gun. The other was a woman in her mid-thirties, long dark purple hair and pale skin. She wore a baggy black jumper and sweatpants. When the conveyer belt stopped she looked up, her irises looked like they were on fire with bright blue flames. Her cheeks showed what appeared to be tribal tattoo markings on both sides. She appeared friendly, not an aggressive brute who meant to do harm.

"You sure she's a monster?" asked Dr Cockroach, "She seems innocent enough to me."

"She bent a bus in half!" said Monger, "I'm not intending to lock her away. I don't do that anymore. I brought her here so that you could help her, teach her to control these tele-ka-whatamies!"

"Telekinetic abilities." Answered Isabella.

"Right, she said these 'abilities' come out of nowhere and she has no way of controlling them, I want you to aid in helping her. The government has also given her her new monster name so, monsters, meet Mysteria."

The General took off and left the room along with the escort.

The monsters all greeted her warmly, B.O.B nudging Link, "Definitely a girl?"

"Definitely a girl."

"So, my dear," said Dr Cockroach gesturing to her tattoos, "Interesting body art you have there."

"Not my choice." She said, she pulled up her sleeves and revealed more tribal tattoos along her arms; she also had them on her legs, neck and sides of her body. "The moment I started 'moving' things I got theses. They're not tattoos."

"She looks like a barcode!" said B.O.B.

"Shut-up-B.O.B." grunted Link.

"Well I think you look positively lovely, my dear." Said Dr Cockroach.

Isabella blushed at the compliment. Then suddenly she doubled over, her head on her temples and her eyes shut tight.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's happening again…the pain…._arrr…_can't stop it!" she said.

Suddenly objects around the room started to levitate. Chairs and books drifted around them as if by magic.

"Doc?" Link called, wanting some answers.

"It's her telekinetic abilities, she's having some kind of psychic attack like General Monger said." He said.

"_No…stop it…_" she said, she opened her eyes and the blue flames were now raging out of her eyes. A second later Susan's feet left the ground and she was hurtled towards the ceiling, she screamed as she slammed against the metallic surface.

"Mysteria. Isabella, you have to control yourself!" Dr Cockroach told her.

"_I…can't!_"

Then Butterflyosaurus flipped upside down and B.O.B exploded into a hundred tiny blobs, "Hey, I can see myself from here!"

The walls were starting to shake and panels came loose, twisting and bending from an unknown force.

Mysteria dropped to her knees, gritting her teeth, trying desperately to stop the chaos she was causing.

"Doc, the place is coming apart!" yelled Link.

"She can't control her powers yet! She can't help it!"

"Make her help it!"

Dr Cockroach knelt down next to her, "My dear, just take a deep breath, think calm relaxing thoughts. These powers you have don't control you, you control them! Just focus! _Hear my thoughts._"

Mysteria looked at him, he wasn't moving her mouth but she could hear him, _"You can still hear me?"_

She nodded.

"_Knew it. Telepathic as well. This should help, if you can read minds then use that to focus_ _on the other powers you possess_."

Mysteria closed her eyes, extinguishing the blue fire pouring out of them.

Gradually everything started to settle down, levitating objects fell to the floor, the room stopped shaking itself apart and Susan and Butterflyosaurus were returned to the ground.

B.O.B landed with a splat and quickly reformed. Laughing at the experience.

Mysteria held her head, she had the mother of all headaches, "I've never been able to stop it before. It usually just subsides."

"Well that was your first step in gaining control of your powers." Said Dr Cockroach, "I suggest that Mrs Harding and I…"

"Miss Harding."

"Oh, well Miss Harding and I should partake in one to one sessions so as to help her with her powers."

"Very well." She said.

"Are you sure?" asked Susan.

"It would be a lot better than having a load of distractions," he looked at B.O.B in particular, "We need to ascertain the limits of her powers and if there are others she has not yet discovered."

Link quietly muttered something to B.O.B that made him smirk.

"This way, my dear." Said Dr Cockroach showed Mysteria to the door.

"Thank you."

The pair left the room leaving the rest looking after them, Susan turned to the others.

"Is it just me or did…"

"Yep, Doc fancies her." Grinned Link.

* * *

A week later and the pair returned. The others were back in the common room after another quiet day. B was eating some trees, B.O.B was counting his toes (he kept losing count), Link was bench pressing and Susan was playing on the facilities XBOX. When they saw the pair return they all stopped what they were doing and made over to them.

"So, what's the sitrep, Doc?" asked Link.

"I'm happy to report that Isabella is now in full control of her abilities. It wasn't easy but we managed to do it."

"Thanks to you." Smiled Mysteria, gripping his arm.

Susan could see him blush, even if his head was already red.

"So what's her limits?" she asked, "What can you do?"

"Well, I'm telepathic and telekinetic; I can also turn invisible and have the ability to take possession of others minds!" said Mysteria.

"You're pulling me tail?" exclaimed Link, finding it hard to believe.

"Actually YOU'RE pulling your tail!" she smiled.

Link looked down and saw his arm had grabbed his tail and was pulling it.

"What the…"

She can reach into the subconscious parts of your mind and make you do things without even realising it!" laughed Dr Cockroach.

"I can also transmit my voice through others." Came Mysteria's voice out of B.O.B's mouth.

"That certainly is impressive!" said Susan, "And you seem to be handling this quite well, a lot better than I did when I first became a monster."

"I can still talk, breath, eat, sleep. So really there is nothing wrong with me, I just needed to adjust to this…new thing." Said Mysteria.

"Can you stop me pulling myself now?" grunted Link.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Link finally let go of his tail. Dr Cockroach secretly smirking at Link's embarrassment.

"Well, all in all, I think this had been a profound success. Welcome to the team, my dear." The mad scientist smiled.

As Mysteria smiled back the portrait opened again and the General flew in.

"Monsters! We got ourselves a new situation!" he said.

"What is it, General?" asked Susan.

"One of Gallaxhar's probes is on the loose!"

"How can that be? The ship was destroyed!" said Link.

"There were several probes left intact and were stored away in another secret facility. Technicians were tinkering with the electrics when the whole sprang to life!"

"Where's it headed?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"It's currently heading towards Salt Lake City! All military powers are ineffective, you guys are up!" he said.

"Right, let's open ourselves a can of worms!" said B.O.B.

"Not quite the right phrase, B.O.B. But never the less let's get going!" said Dr Cockroach.

"I'm coming too!" said Mysteria.

"Are you sure? You know after lengthy usage of your powers you start suffering migraines! Maybe with a little more practice?" Dr Cockroach said, looking concerned.

"Training will have to be on the job. Come on." She took his hand and they followed after the other monsters.

They arrived on the outskirts of the city, down the freeway they saw the familiar oval shape coming slowly towards them. Explosions seen coming from its feet as it stepped on abandoned cars.

The monsters lined up on the road, Butterflyosaurus standing behind them. Wings spread in an aggressive manner.

"Whatever happens…it doesn't get past!" Susan told them.

Dr Cockroach looked at Mysteria, "You okay, my dear?"

"Yes, well, a little nervous."

The ground starting to shake as the probes footsteps got closer and closer. The probe was finally within a hundred metres of them and B began to snarl, flapping wings heavily.

"Alright, B, go get him!" called Link.

Butterflyosaurus charged at the probe, preparing to impale it with her nose horn.

The probe revealed its pincers and smacked the giant butterfly away. B crashed on the side of the road, kicking up dust. Then the robot flashed its eye at her and the butterfly's eyes went wide. She was now in a trance.

"Well, one down…" said Dr Cockroach.

The probe drew even closer and raised its foot, ready to stomp down on the monsters. Susan ran underneath it and caught the foot, preventing the probe from moving. The ground beneath her cracked as she held the alien robot off.

She looked back at her friends, "What are you waiting for? GO!"

"Right away!" said Dr Cockroach.

He crawled up her body and onto the machine itself, he then scurried inside it through the hole the leg had come out of.

A few tense moments later and the probe seemed to stop, its eye went off and the arms went limp. Susan took her weight off the robots foot and it stayed where it was. The robot was deactivated.

"Huh, well that was easy," said Link.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Mysteria.

Suddenly there was an explosion from the robots mouth and Dr Cockroach was spat out like a cannonball. He soared back towards the ground and crashed into Link.

"Hang on, guys, I'll…"

The robot brought its foot down on Susan and she disappeared underneath it.

"SUSAN!" cried Mysteria and B.O.B.

"Alright, big metal thing!" said B.O.B, pretending to roll up his imaginary sleeves, "I'm gonna give you such a butt-whooping that…"

The robot kicked the blob and sailed through the sky and landed somewhere in the city. Now only Mysteria was left. She clenched her fists and looked up at the towering metal of terror.

It looked back down at her and just like with Susan it brought its foot up over her and forced it down.

Just before it made contact, Mysteria held her hands up and focused on keeping the giant leg at bay. The foot stopped in its tracks, the sound of gears whirring and pistons hissing told her the robot was trying to force its foot down.

She focused more and slowly the foot began to rise upwards. Her hands began to shake and the blue fires were coming out of her eyes again.

"I can…do this…" she told herself.

Slowly the probe began to lean back further till it was at the point of falling over, but instead its other foot left the ground and the entire machine was now floating in mid-air.

Dr Cockroach scrambled to his feet; he saw what Mysteria was doing. She had fallen to one knee and looked like she had a great weight being pressed down on her. Quickly, he scurried over to her.

"Isabella, you have to stop! That's too much for you to handle!" he told her.

"If I stop this thing starts attacking again!" she said, "Have to stop it!"

Dr Cockroach looked at the strain on her face and then saw blood coming from her nose, "You have to stop right now, please!"

Mysteria looked at him and then used her telekinesis to scoop him up and take him to the side of the road away from her. She looked back up at the probe, hovering above her.

Then she clenched her fists like she was about to scratch something. She gritted her teeth and the fires in her eyes burnt brighter.

The probe started to crumple and twist as Mysteria used her powers to crush it into a ball. She was now on both knees and blood was now coming out of her ears but she kept going.

There were small explosions followed by one big one as the probe couldn't take the strain anymore of being crushed. Bits and pieces flew everywhere as Mysteria collapsed, unconscious.

Dr Cockroach was first to be by her side, followed by Link then the injured Susan and then B.O.B who had been distracted by a pigeon/

Mysteria opened her eyes; she was in white room and tucked into a comfy, warm bed. She slowly tilted her head and saw Dr Cockroach sat next to her.

"Hey, how are doing, my dear?"

"A little disorientated."

"That was some amazing feat of power you showed, it caused you to have a cerebral edema. I thought we lost you."

She put her hand on his, "You're not getting rid of me that easily." She smiled.

The others were outside, watching the pair. Susan had her arm in a sling, "He really likes her doesn't he?"

"You don't have to be psychic to figure that out!" said Link.


	97. Story 91

**A very long idea from Jakevoronkov1.**

**Few notes: I have started uploading my drawings for the Ginormica Calendar. Link to DeviantArt page on my main page. Have a look if you want to...or not...you know..._whatever..._**

**I'm thinking or scrapping my 'Vs The World' story and starting it again. It's not proving very popular...**

**Alien989: your idea is Story No. 2.**

* * *

**What if Susan gained Superman powers instead?**

Susan Murphy was just an ordinary girl from Modesto who was about to get married. She felt like the happiest person in the world and nothing was going to ruin her big day. Not even the glowing green meteorite that landed on her.

She climbed out of the crater, her head spinning and legs like jelly. She staggered to her feet and looked around, the crater was the size of a truck but the meteorite seemed to have gone.

Her mother found her and led away from the area and back inside the church. She cleaned her up and got her ready to walk down the aisle with her father.

The pews were packed either side with friends and family. Susan was buzzing with excitement, literally tingling, as she stood in front of Derek. He lifted her veil and she beamed with joy.

The church organ finished playing but another noise could be heard. A whirring noise that was getting louder.

"What is that noise?" she whispered to Derek.

"What noise?" he asked.

"That whirring noise! Can't you hear it?"

"No. Nothing."

Then the sound of someone talking joined the whirring. Susan thought someone was talking in the rows, she looked over to the people to see who it was.

She looked around but couldn't see anyone's mouth moving, not her parents, not the neighbours, not the guy in the back row who had a golden tooth. Susan suddenly blinked in surprise, _how could she see a man's tooth all the way from the back row._

She looked everywhere and suddenly everything else was coming into focus, cracks in the walls, the colour of everyone's eyes, a tiny spider in the beams overhead.

The noises were getting louder and louder, unbearable noise. She covered her ears and shut her eyes. The people were standing up to see what was going on.

"Ugh! Make it stop!" she grunted.

"Susan, what are you doing? Cut it out! You're showing me up…you're….you're….flying!"

Susan opened her eyes and saw Derek was now up to her waist, she looked down to see her feet had left the ground. She was floating in mid-air!

She reached for Derek's hands but he backed off. Susan continued floating till she hit the corner of the church, preventing her from elevating any further.

Everyone was now on their feet looking up at her. Some with fear, others with confusion.

The whirring noise was now deafening, the sounds of voices was now mixed with the voices coming from inside the church.

The front doors opened and soldiers burst in, armed with rifles and wearing gas masks, "EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" they yelled.

The crowd made their way out of the church, Derek amongst them, her parents were reluctant to leave but the soldiers ushered them out.

Then they turned their attention to the flying bride, "Ma'am, please come down with your hands up!" they ordered.

"I can't! I don't know how! What's happening to me?"

Then her vision became green, liking someone was flashing a green light in her eyes.

The soldiers dived out the way as green lasers shot out of the brides eyes. The lasers hit the pews and they exploded into splinters. She looked up and the lasers burnt the walls. She finally covered her eyes. A trail of scorch marks now on the walls.

"Pleasewakeup! Pleasewakeup! Pleasewakeup! Pleasewakeup!" she said to herself.

The soldiers emerged from cover, they had had enough, "Alright, drop here!"

They opened fire. Unloading their rifles onto the bride. The bullets hit her but bounced right off, some ricochet off her and smashed the stained glass windows.

Susan could hear the guns firing but she didn't feel anything hit her. Slowly she opened her eyes from behind her hands and saw her vision was back to normal, what was happening to her?

She removed her hands from her face and saw the soldiers shooting at her, then she saw a bullet come directly at her and then it got her in the forehead. With surprising reflexes she managed to catch it as it fell from her head and held it in her hand. The bullet's tip was as flat as a pancake like it had been fired into a solid metal surface.

It had hit her in the forehead and this is what happened to it, and she didn't feel anything!

She dropped the bullet and suddenly found herself floating out one of the smashed windows.

"NO! Stop! HELP ME!" she cried, trying to find something to hold on to as she slowly floated outside.

"Target has moved outside! Move!" ordered one of the soldiers.

Susan hovered fifty feet above the ground, she could see helicopters buzzing nearby, the source of the noise earlier.

She looked down to the ground; she really wanted this to the end, "_Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down!_" she thought.

Then she started to descend till her feet touched the cool grass. Her shoes had fallen off shortly after she had started levitating. She saw the soldiers run round the corner of the church and aim their guns at her again.

She turned to run and instantly shot off like a speeding bullet, and ran smack into a tank a few yards away. The tanks front was now banged in as it skidded back a few metres.

Susan staggered, caught unawares at how fast she had run, and straight into a tank. She looked to where she had just been, she must've done 100 yards in one second.

"_Super-Hearing, Super-Sight, Flying, Laser Vision, Now Super-Speed…what has happened to me?" _she thought, _"Must've been that meteorite that hit me!"_

She had to go back to the crater and see if there was a way to undo what the space rock had done to her. She started running back and instantly went into light speed, reaching the crater in less than two seconds.

There were now many soldiers and tanks around the impact sight and when they saw Susan they all aimed their guns at her. She held her hands up in surrender.

"I don't…"

BOOM!

A tank fired at her and the shell hit her in the stomach, she slid back three feet and the shell fell to the floor. It exploded the moment it hit the ground and the soldiers motioned forward to the cloud of smoke to see if the target had been neutralized.

The smoke cleared, revealing a crater and Susan standing in the middle of it, her dress singed but other than that not a scratch on her.

"Look I don't want to hurt any…" she tried to reason with them.

"Tackle her!" one soldier ordered.

Numerous soldiers began charging at her, one grabbed her arm in an attempt to restrain her. But Susan grabbed his arm, merely just to make him let go, and broke it under her grip.

He screamed in pain, Susan followed after, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

More soldiers attempted to bring her down, one lunged at her in order to bring her to the ground but she didn't move and he felt like he had just charged into a telegraph pole.

Now a whole load of them were piling onto her to stop her movements. Susan however just walked forwards like there was nothing holding her back. She poked one of the soldiers and he flew twenty feet away, disappearing behind a tank. She swung her arm in surprise and smacked a dozen more soldiers away from her. She drew one foot forward and accidentally kicked the last soldier into a tree.

"I'm really, really sorry!" she said sincerely, "It was this meteorite that hit me! Over there!"

She pointed towards the crater but all the soldiers were either on the ground or far away in a tree somewhere.

Deciding to go on her own she walked over to the crater, again there was no sign of the meteorite but in the middle was a faint green glow. She slid into the crater and started digging and unearthed a small chunk of rock that glowed green.

"This can't be what's left can it?" she asked to no one in particular.

As she held it she suddenly started to feel giddy, nauseous, like everything around her was merry go round and she was in the middle of it. Her mind was a blur and her body ached until it went limp. She dropped the meteor rock and collapsed into the dirt. Her body motionless.

* * *

Groggily, she opened her eyes; she could feel a cool metal against her cheek and realised she was lying on the floor. Quickly she stood up and looked around, she wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious but it must've been a while because she was in a different place.

She was now inside an enormous metallic room, there were doors all along the walls and a bigger door at the far end, it must've been 350 feet tall.

"Wh-where am I? And…what am I wearing?"

She was no longer wearing her wedding dress; instead she was wearing a black silk top with orange stripes down the side and a diamond. She was also wearing an orange miniskirt with a black belt. Something touched her elbow and she realized she was wearing an orange cape as well. She looked at her reflection in the shiny metal door.

"Who the hell changed my clothes?"

The door before her suddenly opened up and a short man in a smart military uniform stepped in, he had a short white hair and was wearing a lot of medals. His rank told her he was a general.

"I take it your in charge?" she asked.

"That I am. General W.R. Monger. Pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand.

She took it and accidentally squeezed too hard. He showed very little pain on his face. She quickly let go, "I'm sorry! This meteorite did something to me!" she said.

"I am aware of that, miss. And my men are VERY aware of that. This meteorite must have contained an extra-terrestrial element that has given you these superpowers. We wouldn't know the first thing about how to remove it from your system. All we know is that this…"

He produced a small container and opened the lid, inside was the meteor fragment. Its green glow seemed to wash over Susan and she dropped to her knees, all energy gone. The General quickly sealed the container again and Susan once again felt alright.

"…is all that remains. It seems the very thing that made you what you are is the only thing that can harm you. My scientists are calling it Quantumite. My men brought your unconscious form to this secret facility for tests. Results have been minimal seeing as you are now invulnerable to pretty much everything."

"So…what kind of facility is this?"

"A secret facility built over 50 years to keep non-human beings away from the outside world."

"So I'm a prisoner now?"

"Nope. Cos nothing we have here world be able to keep you here. We could use this here rock to keep you down but that would be too much like torture and we don't do that kinda thing. You could break out whenever you wanted and we wouldn't be able to stop you."

"Then why bring me here?"

"So as to train you."

"Train me?"

"You exhibited my unique abilities back at the church but no control over them. Here, I am hoping to help you understand and use them for the benefit of everyone."

"Benefit?"

"You have superpowers. We live in a world that has long needed one. You can be the saviour of this world."

Susan stepped back, "Whoa! Whoa! I'm no superhero! I'm just…Susan Murphy!"

"You ever felt like you could do something great? Well now is your chance! I've had this room fitted out so you can get to grips with your powers. The facilities local tenants have to stay in their cells for the time being."

"I really don't know…do you really think I can do this?"

"Is my nephew (that I may or may not have) good at basketball?"

Susan didn't answer.

"The answer's yes."

Susan shrugged, "Alright, I'll give it a go. What do I do first?"

"We noticed you were able to shoot green lasers from your eyes. Over the far end of the room are a number of targets. I want you to shoot 'em down."

"Target practice. I see…"

Susan looked at the far end of the large room, her enhanced sight meant she could see all of them, they were crash test dummies dressed in soldier outfits, though one seemed to be wearing a speedo instead.

She squinted at the targets; she didn't know how she could make her laser vision work, "Maybe if I just think…"

Her vision went green like before and green beams shot out of her eyes, she focused hard and hit the first target, sending it up in flames. She was relieved she just had think about using the lasers for them to work rather than have them occur randomly.

"Bullseye!" said Monger through his binoculars, "Now see if you can get the others,"

Susan shot green lasers in rapid succession and hit every target, hitting the speedo target in the junk.

Each dummy had melted and was burning merely away. Susan was pleased with herself that she had mastered it so well.

Over the next few hours General monger continued to teach Susan how to use her powers, she learnt to control her ability of flight, speed, hearing and discovered she could also freeze objects if she blew hard on them and that she could see through walls like some kind of x-ray vision. She could've sworn she saw a giant bug at one point.

The last test was her strength. A special machine which looked like a giant ram that hung from the ceiling was pressed down on the floor. It seemed to be causing a depression in the floor.

"Simple enough: lift the press."

"How heavy is that?"

"I'll tell you when you've tried."

Susan crouched down and placed her hands on the ram, she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the sheer weight of the ram.

"Okay…one…two…THR-WOAH!"

She lifted the ram up with ease, it felt as light as a feather. General Monger stepped back in admiration.

It was so light that she removed one hand so only her left hand was holding it up.

"Okay, how heavy is this?"

"Just shy over 200,000 tonnes."

"You are kidding me?"

Monger just shook his head.

"I feel I can do more! This is amazing!"

"Indeed you are. And that appears to be all your training complete. You are now free to go and do as you see fit." He said, satisfied.

Susan carefully put the weight down, it groaned as it was lowered.

"Thank you so much, General. So, still think I can be a superhero?"

"Without a doubt."

"Oh, should I get a superhero name?"

"The scientists came up with that as well, they thought G-Girl was a good one, they even sewed the initial onto your costume!" he said, pointing to the symbol on her chest.

"I like it," smiled Susan, "Ah, okay then, G-Girl Away!" She flew straight up, smashing right through the ceiling, "Sorry!" she called.

Moments later she was outside; she looked around and saw she was in a desert. She looked at the view around her; she had never felt more alive, the whole wide world was her oyster, she could go anywhere, do anything, achieve great things.

Her super hearing detected the sound of people in trouble. Her first rescue.

She rubbed her hands in excitement, "G-Girl to the rescue!"

* * *

Over three weeks Susan had crossed the globe, saving the world from various disasters. She put out a forest fire in Australia, saved civilians from a collapsing suspension bridge in Russia and stopped a civil war Syria.

She had also used her abilities to help the planet like refreezing the polar ice caps with her freeze breath.

G-Girl was now becoming a global megastar and everyone wanted to know who this mysterious superhero was but she managed to conceal her identity, even giving herself white hair when she was in costume.

Then one day as she was flying over Canada she could hear radio transmissions, they seemed to be police radios and they were frantic about something. She listened in on the conversation, it was coming from San Francisco, near the Golden Gate Bridge and there was…

"You've gotta be kidding me?"

She turned and flew at full speed back to California. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

…a giant alien robot was stamping through the city and was now in the river, heading for the bridge. The military and the police could do nothing against the giant mechanical menace. The robot appeared to be looking for something.

Susan arrived at the scene as the robot was within a few hundred feet of the bridge. Citizens were getting out of their cars and running for their lives. The traffic jam meant some were still stuck inside their vehicles.

She knew she had to stop it from getting any closer to the bridge. She flew in front of it and made sure she was in its line of sight.

"Halt Villain…_no that's really lame_…State your intentions…_no this isn't Star Trek_…You want them you'll have to go through me…_okay that's the one!_"

The robot shone a light from its eye onto her, as if it was scanning her. She felt fuzzy as the light then turned red and the robot revealed arms from its body. It seemed to have found what it was looking for.

"Look, if you just stay where you are I'm sure we can…"

The pincers opened up to reveal drills and the body also opened up to reveal grinding equipment. The blue eye had now turned red.

"Fine, you got a trick with your eyes, so have I. Here, let me show you."

The green lasers shot from her eyes and went right through the robots head, leaving a smouldering hole right through.

The robot drew its fist and thrust it at her, she raised her hands but the robots hit was harder than she thought and she was sent flying into the bridge, creating an imprint of her form in one of the bridges supports.

"Fine, that's the way you want to play it?"

She shot at the robot and punched it back, creating a massive dent in the body. Then she flew inside the robots 'mouth' and the grinding equipment was smashed to pieces as it tried to cut her to ribbons. The grinders and drills were unable to penetrate her skin.

The robot now had a hole in its head, a massive dent in its body and was now 'toothless'. But as she flew back out again it still wouldn't give up, it raised its arm and prepared to bring it down on her like a hammer.

But she caught and with one big heave she pulled the arm right out of its socket. She flew above the robot holding its arm above its head.

"HEY, TIN-CAN?" _SMACK! _"Stop hitting yourself!" _SMACK!_ "Stop hitting yourself!" _SMACK!_ "Stop hitting yourself!"

The robot was now crippled, now it was resorting to desperate tactics as it slowly lurched towards the bridge.

"Oh-no-you-don't!" she said.

She flew under the robot and effortlessly lifted it into the air, the water from the river pouring off of its legs.

"I don't know where you came from but allow me to send you BACK!"

And with one big hoist she threw the robot into the sky, it got smaller and smaller till it disappeared from view. Her enhanced sight meant she could see the robot leave the atmosphere and head straight for the sun.

She brushed her hands with satisfaction, "That takes care of that!"

She could heat cheers and whistles coming from the bridge, the public had seen her defeat the machine and were chanting her name. The praise made her blush.

She could've flown down to see the people she had saved but she knew there were other people she wanted to see more than any other. She took off once more, back towards Modesto.

Whenever she had a break she went to see her parents, they were so thrilled to see her again and proud to hear of the things she had done. Her mother insisted she wore a coat whenever she went someplace cold.

But there was one thing missing, every time she came over Derek was not there. They told her he was always working at the TV station.

"I guess I'll just fly over there and see him," she said to her parents one evening.

"But what if someone sees you?" asked her father, "Your secret identity…"

"Got it figured, dad." She said.

She got up from the dinner table and spun round really fast like a tornado. Seconds later she stopped and she was in normal clothes again, a yellow t-shirt and jeans.

"You gotta teach me howta do that. Would make getting up much easier." He joked.

"I'll be back later, bye!" she said happily and walked out the door. Checking no one else was around she flew into the sky and headed for the TV station.

* * *

Derek Dietl was alone outside the TV station after a 'hard' days' work presenting the weather. He was in the middle of his cigarette when…

"Derek!"

He dropped his cigarette as he saw Susan land in front of him, smiling from ear to ear.

"S-Susan?"

"Oh Derek!" she threw her arms around him and gave him a bear hug, lifting him off the ground, "You wouldn't believe my last three weeks! You just wouldn't believe it!"

She hugged him tighter, slowly crushing the life out of him.

"Can't breather…r-ribs collapsing!" he gasped.

She quickly let him go and he dropped to the ground gasping for breath, "Omigosh! Omigosh! I'm so sorry! I'm still getting used to my new strength!"

Derek raised his hand to signal he was alright. He stood up and regained his composure, "I'm fine. What are you doing here, Susan?"

"I came to see you. We haven't been able to talk since the wedding. I've missed you." She said.

"Well it's been difficult not to miss you, you're all over the news, G-Girl saved this…G-Girl protects that…"

Susan felt herself blush again, "Yeah, it's been amazing, did you ever think I could do something like this?"

"No I didn't. I can honestly say that it never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever occurred to me!" he said.

"Look, I know I've been busy saving the world and you have your job here. But we can work this out, lemme show you…"

She brought Derek to her lips and kissed him, not noticing his attempts to resist her.

"S-Susan, I really don't…"

"We got three weeks to make up." She said, then she pushed him against a car, placing her hands on the cars roof, "Superhero's need some loving too,"

"I really don't…"

She crushed her body against his, pinning him between her and the car.

"Take me now." She told him before kissing him again. Her grip on the car tightening as her fingers sank into the metallic roof.

"Susan, stop…"

Susan opened her eyes and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." he said.

"Is it too public? Oh, I know, I'll fly us up to sky and we can be the first couple to reach the mile-high club without a plane!"

"No, I mean us, you and me."

"Oh…"

All of a sudden her world seemed to crumble around her, those words struck her harder than anything that had been thrown at her in the last few weeks.

"Over the last three weeks all I've been hearing is G-Girl, G-Girl, G-Girl. You're popularity is spreading everywhere and its driving me nuts!"

"But that's a good thing. I'm helping people, saving lives!"

"And everyone wants to meet you and write stories about you! I'm one of the few that knows your true identity and I've been forced to keep quiet. My big break and I'm not allowed!"

She couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"You think I'm ruining your career? Derek, we can still have a normal life together!"

"I have an audience that depends on me for news, weather, sports and heart-warming fluff pieces. How can anybody ever notice me when all attention is focused on you?"

"Derek, don't do this! We're married…kinda."

"I had it checked out and we are not. I have my fans, ones that you haven't stolen with your superhero act." He walked away from her and opened the front door to the building, "Goodbye, Susan."

And he walked inside, closing the door behind him. Susan was now alone, Derek's rejection had crushed her hard.

In a moment of anger she kicked the car she had pinned him against and it disappeared into the sky.

"Oopsie…"

Not wanting to be caught out she flew quickly away, hoping that was Derek's car she had just sent into space.

* * *

She had found a closed gas station outside of Modesto and landed on its roof. Her sadness had risen to the surface and she sat down to have a cry. Despite all the superpowers she had never felt more vulnerable and alone.

She cried for half an hour, at one point she had a little sniff that made a nearby truck flip over.

Thinking about all the amazing things she had done and Derek's selfishness. It was then she had an epiphany: she never needed Derek in the first place! She was a strong independent woman before she was given her superpowers.

Derek was a nobody. A selfish jerk. She was amazing, she had the amazing life. Her, not him. She stood up again, wiped the tears off her face and felt her confidence return tenfold.

"I'm not gonna short-change myself, ever again!" she told herself.

Then the sky went dark, the sun seemed to just disappear. She looked up and saw a giant spaceship hanging over her. Using her x-ray vision she could see that inside the ship were hundreds of robots similar to the one she had beaten in San Francisco. If all those were set loose on the world then there was no telling how much destruction they could cause.

Expecting trouble, she quickly changed into her superhero outfit and began hovering up to the ship. A beam of light shone down on her and she could feel an unknown force trying to pull her up. With ease she flew out of the beams pull and distance herself from the middle of the ship.

"Okay, you're going to be a problem, aren't you?" she said.

The bottom of the ship opened up, purple lightning could be seen sparking out of some sort of electric rod. A glowing purple sphere could be seen on the end and it was getting bigger till suddenly it fired right at her.

Caught by surprise, the energy sphere smashed right into her and she was forced into the ground with the energy ball pressing down on her. She felt like she was experiencing every kind of horrible pain at once. This purple sphere was trying to kill her but she willed herself to stay conscience.

Pushing the sphere off her she summoned every ounce of strength she had left and with a scream she threw the energy ball back at the ship. It collided with the E.T. craft and exploded, creating a large hole in the bottom of the hull.

She got to her feet, parts of her body smoking and her outfit singed, and knew what she had to do.

G-Girl charged full force at the ship, creating a sonic boom as she flew, and went fists first into the alien ship. She went through multiple decks and strange alien objects till finally she came out the other side.

As she looked down on the ship she recognised what looked like a power core in the middle of the ship as she was smashing her way through.

"From Earth with love!" she said and used her laser vision. The green beams shooting into the hole and striking the core, causing it to explode.

The whole ship was now going critical, explosions everywhere. Susan knew that the ship crashing to the ground was not an option. Flying underneath it, she rested the entire ship on her shoulders and began to push it back into space.

She flew and flew, the sheer effort of forcing the giant alien spaceship was actually making her ache. And the explosions were getting more and more intense.

Finally she was out of the atmosphere and a safe distance from the planet. With one last heave she threw the ship away and it sailed away into the darkness of space, moments later there was bright light to indicate the ship had exploded.

Susan put her hands on her hips as she hovered over the planet, looking down on it with all its beauty and wonder, she knew she had to keep defending it from any kinds of danger, natural and unnatural. Then she could hear screams for help coming from Tokyo…

"Sounds like a job for G-Girl!"


	98. Story 92 & 93

**Quick notes:**

**Bearybeary: Appreciate the idea but I haven't seen the film. What with working 6 day shifts and Christmas shopping I won't have the time to either. sorry.**

**Celestial Rainstorm: Thanks for the support. I need time to dwell on wither to scarp it or not. If one more person showed interest...**

**Two stories this week. First from NeverLander852**

* * *

**What if the President was turned into an alien?**

The crashed Gallaxhar ship lay in ruins. Fires had been put out but unknown chemicals had flooded the surrounding area. People in hazard suits were busy cleaning up the spillage, storing them in thick metal tanks.

However the public were still fearful that they were going to catch some sort of space radiation poisoning. People were hasty to leave the state or even the country.

The President knew he had to calm his people down, reassure them that the situation was under control and that the spaceship leakage was harmless.

And so the next day he held a press conference right next to the crashed alien vessel, without a hazard suit. The press weren't as confident as he was and were all wearing their own. Cameras and tape recorders all facing the President as he took his platform to address the people.

"My fellow Americans. We stand here today next to what can only be described as a victory of humanity over alien life. The enemy that tried to bring destruction to our world was beaten and this crashed ship is nothing more than its tombstone. I stand before you, in good faith, with no 'protection' that everyone feels is necessary when near this wreckage. Today, I call on all of you to not be afraid, to stay in your homes, to live your lives as you would any other day."

A member of the press raised her hand, her face barely visible through the visor.

"But Mr President, those chemicals that were seen leaking out of the wreckage certainly seemed harmful. And those men clearing it up seemed to be taking no chances in containing it!"

"Just a routine procedure, a spillage of any kind would be cleaned up in the same way. As I said, there is nothing to fear, it is perfectly safe!" he reassured them.

A group carrying a tank containing one of the chemicals walked behind the President's podium. Then one of them tripped over and the tank toppled over and crashed on the ground, its contents splashed over the President.

He shook it off and tried to calm down the press who were going hysterical, "It's okay, nothing to worry about. See, absolutely harmless!"

What he didn't know is that the alien chemicals had mutated him into a Gallaxhar lookalike; he looked like Gallaxhar but with hair and glasses for his four eyes.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, please remain in your seats!"

Fortunately General Monger, who had been overseeing the clean-up operation had seen the whole thing and quickly intervened, knocking the President out and having his men load him up and take him to Area 52. After that he asked the witnesses to focus on him, he put on some sunglasses and showed them a silver object the size and shape of a pen.

"Just look at the light would you please, Ladies and Gentlemen?" he asked them.

"Your memory eraser didn't work as well as I'd hoped, Doc." The General told Dr Cockroach.

"Did it not erase their memories?"

"Oh, it did. And everything else, they now think they're farm animals, they're now mooing, clucking and oinking all over Modesto and my men are trying to round them up again!"

"Oh, oh well, trial and error and all that…" said Dr Cockroach sheepishly.

"Well, on more important notes, what about the patient?"

"That was some mutation, Gallaxhar residual DNA must have been left n those chemicals used to make his clones. It's tricky but I think I can reverse the effects!"

"Well you'd better! We got him sedated for now but if he wakes up and finds out he's turned into an alien there will be chaos! The President must never find out he's become E.T.!"

"Right you are, sir!" said Dr Cockroach.

Dr Cockroach got to work, using different and complicated scientific methods to change the President back to human form. He used devices built for sucking up radiation, he used machines that changed objects at the molecular level, and he even considered plastic surgery…

A few days later General Monger returned to the lab where a tired and messy Dr Cockroach was cleaning up.

"Status, Doc?"

"It took sleepless nights and wakeless days but I've succeeded. Ta-Da!" he pulled back the curtain and there lying on the bed was the President, looking human again.

"Good job, Bug Man," said Monger, looking impressed, "How'd you do it?"

"A magician doesn't reveal his secrets." He said.

"So you used magic?"

"No, I mean a magician doesn't reveal how he did it and neither do I. No matter how much I feel like bragging about it."

"Well no we're out of danger you can wake him up now."

Dr Cockroach walked up to the bed and injected something to wake him up. The President stirred and then sat up, looking confused.

"Er, Warren, how'd I get here? Where IS here?" he asked.

"At the facility, Sir. You, er, fell off your podium and hit your head. You've been unconscious for a few days, nothing serious."

The President frowned at Dr Cockroach who was stone faced, then shrugged, "Meh, I'll ask Wilson to fire someone when I get back to the White House."

"Good idea, Mr President. Although reports from my men do suggest that the general population should stay 10 miles away from the crash site till they've cleared it up entirely. Just to be safe."

"Oh, very well, General. I gotta be heading back, gotta continent to run."

"_Country_." Monger corrected him

"Oh yes, that. Well, I'll be off, goodbye fellas."

As the President walked past them the General could see a patch of blue skin still on his neck. He looked at Dr Cockroach, "Doc?"

"Okay, so I wasn't able to get all of the radioactive chemicals out of his system. It's just a small blue mark on his neck, it's nothing serious!"

"Nothing serious? NOTHING SERIOUS? The President is a REPUBLICAN!"

* * *

**Second from EDWARDNYGMA23.**

* * *

**What if Susan found a dinosaur egg?**

The wreckage of Gallaxhar's crashed ship had only just been cleared away but the damage to the environment had been on-going. The open fields it had landed on had caused a burning crater, torching the grass and cracking the earth. Geologists reckoned it would take millions of years for it to restore naturally.

Susan was at the crater one day, one of the few people allowed to go near it because of its depth. She was left alone with her thoughts, what she had accomplished, what she was going to do…

Whilst she was day dreaming she lost her footing and slid down the steep slope, deeper into the bowl. Finally she rolled to a stop as she reached the bottom, she couched up dirt and brushed herself off.

As she looked around she could see a hole hidden amongst the rubble of boulders and dust. She flicked the rocks away to see what was inside, if anything, then suddenly something rolled out of the hole and bumped into her knee. It was an egg.

But unlike any egg she had seen before, it was the size of a football and was green with orange markings. She carefully picked it up and held in her hand, as the light of the sun shone through it she could just about see what was inside.

Her mouth dropped open as the image of what appeared to be some kind of lizard snuggled inside.

"That…that looks like a…"

It was a dinosaur. The ships collision with the ground must have revealed a forgotten chamber from the Cretaceous Period. From it the sole survivor from the great extinction. And it was still alive.

She had to show the others, delicately she held onto the egg with both hands as she carefully made her way back out of the crater.

Back at the facility her friends were fascinated by her discovery.

"Simply amazing, my dear!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Finally something older than me!" said Link.

"Fried or Scrambled?" asked B.O.B.

Susan held the egg to her chest, "Don't say that, B.O.B! We are not gonna…E.A.T it!"

B.O.B looked at Dr Cockroach, unable to spell, "She means you do not touch the egg, B.O.B." sighed Dr Cockroach.

"So what are you gonna do with it?" asked Link.

"Well I'm…I'm going to look after it." She said.

"You are going to look after a dinosaur? That's absurd!" said the fish-ape.

Butterflyosaurus butted in with a roar, "Present company excluded, buddy." He said.

"Well this poor thing doesn't have anyone else, no parents, no nothing. Sure, it's only the size of my thumb nail but I'll make sure it grows big and strong."

"Good for you, Susan." Said Dr Cockroach, "B.O.B, put down that whisk!"

"_Awwwww,_" went the blob.

The days past and wherever Susan went she took the egg with her. Keeping it in her pocket, primarily to use her own body heat to keep it warm, secondly to keep B.O.B's mitts off it.

One day her friends were all watching TV, the egg still in her hand, never leaving her side. As Susan shifted in her seat she felt something twitch in her hand, she looked and saw the egg was moving on its own and a crack had emerged.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! It's hatching! IT'S HATCHING!" she panicked.

"I'll go get a spoon!"

"B.O.B, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" she demanded.

The blob stay put as the others gather round her hands to see the egg crack more and more till finally the top came loose. Susan carefully pinched the top and lifted it up. Inside was a tiny green dinosaur with a duck-billed mouth. It looked up at Susan's face and squeaked.

"Congrats, Suz, it's a dino duck." Said Link.

"An Edmontosaurus, Link. A herbivore, plant-eater. Died out about 65 million years ago…"

"And absolutely adorable!" squeaked Susan.

"That was going to be my next point." Coughed Dr Cockroach.

The dinosaur rolled out of its egg and fell onto its back, legs in the air. Susan used her other hand to tickle the dinosaur's tummy with her fore and middle finger, "Goochie-Goo!"

"Seems to have taken a liking to Susan." Said Link.

"Just like with birds, the descendants of dinosaurs, when hatched the first being they come into contact with they believe is the mother. So…"

"It thinks Susan's its mommy?" exclaimed Link.

"_She, _Link, it's a girl."

"I'm not gonna even ask how you knew that just by looking at i…her."

General Monger allowed Susan to keep the baby dinosaur as long as she remained under her supervision and didn't cause any problems to which Susan promised there wouldn't.

That promise proved a little harder to keep. Particularly with B.O.B. He kept thinking the dinosaur was a duck and continued throwing bread crumbs at her, this led to her chasing him all over the facility. Then there were times when she would get really hungry and ended up finding the facilities supply of toilet paper, the staff were not too happy with finding loo roll all over the place, down the halls, all over the floor, wrapped around Butterflyosaurus' legs whilst she had been sleeping. But once she had learnt to eat on plants provided for her she stopped causing problems and began behaving, almost.

Soon after Susan had a bed made next to hers for her 'baby' which she had named Krystal.

"Krystal? Where are you girl?" she called.

Krystal skipped into the room and sniffed the bed. She looked at her 'mom' and chirped in happiness.

"See, nice and comfy. Wait, what's that in your mouth?"

She placed her hand under Krystal's mouth and she dropped something round into her mouth. On closer inspection Susan discovered it was B.O.B's eye.

She tisked at Krystal, "You shouldn't have taken this, Krystal. B.O.B is going to be looking for this,"

Krystal tilted her head.

"You know what I mean."

A loud crash and bang from outside followed by a yelp from B.O.B told her he was trying to search for his missing eye and was now crashing into everything.

"You go to beddy-byes and I'll give this back to Uncle B.O.B." she told her.

Krystal wagged her tail and hopped into the soft bedding made for her. She spun round and round on the spot in order to get comfy till finally she was in a position that she could sleep.

When Susan returned she found Krystal fast asleep. Her stomach rising and falling as she snored softly. Susan smiled and got into the bed next to hers. She switched off the lights and the pair were soon fast asleep.

Two years later and Krystal was nearing adult size. She was now 40 feet long and weighed about 4 tons.

She stretched as she climbed out of her bed. Then she climbed onto Susan's bed and began licking her face, Susan stirred before finally opening a sleepy eye.

"Alright, girl, up already?" she asked.

Krystal called in response. Susan smiled, she knew that it was Saturday, their weekly trip to the park.

Many kids gathered around the Modesto park on Saturday to see 'The Big Lady and the Dinosaur'. Susan would put a handful of them on Krystal's back and she would give them a ride around the park. As a reward Susan would give her a branch to snack on.

Once the kids had all had their rides Susan and Krystal would go have some fun by themselves. Susan would throw a ball and Krystal would ecstatically retrieve it. They would play tug-o-war with a fallen log, to which Krystal would usually end up eating it.

Then by the end of the day they would sit on a small hill and watch the sun slowly edge towards the horizon. Krystal was leaning against her 'mom' as she rested her head in her lap. She licked Susan's hand and she tickled her chin in response.

"I'm really lucky I met you. You know that right?" she asked her.

Krystal let out a slight grunt in response.

"Yeah, I love you two."

The two cuddled. Unaware that underneath Krystal's foot was B.O.B, she had stepped on him before leaving the facility and didn't even know he was there.

"Well," he grunted, "This really extincts!"

* * *

**So sorry for that last line. It was ED's idea! Honest!**

**The What-If Series is now closed for Christmas so please hold ideas till next year. I shall finish the ones I already have as soon as possible. **


	99. Story 94 V1 & V2

**The What-If Series is closed for Christmas. Future ideas will be ignored till next year.**

* * *

**Idea by jakevoronkov1. This has 2 versions.**

* * *

**What if Susan got given powers by the military?**

General Monger was in his office behind his desk. He was looking at files of particular soldiers in his facility. He had browsed over the files for days and had gone through 3 bottles of whisky, yet he never got drunk, whisky was like a tonic for him.

And after many hours he had finally found the soldier he was looking for.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Enter!"

The door opened and a young woman in uniform entered. She had brown hair and was wearing dark blue clothes with the Area 52 insignia on her arm. She stood at attention before the General.

"Private Susan Murphy reporting, sir." She said.

"At ease. Please, sit." He said.

Susan stood easy and sat down on the chair next to her, "You sent for me, General?"

"I understand that you have applied for several missions but continue to be passed up?"

"Yes, sir, they keep saying that I'm too frail for missions. No matter how many times I try they keep rejecting me." She said sadly.

"Your determination is admirable. And I've heard many good things from your fellow troops. Your devotion to duty has put aside any doubt in my mind that you are the one…"

"The one for what, sir?"

"To be part of special projects. A Top Secret program to ensure the safety of the planet from forces not even us military folk can handle."

"What would you want me to do?" she asked.

"Our scientists, one of them is quite unique as I'm sure you're aware, have designed the means to give one person the ability to do what no ordinary person could do. I want YOU to be that person."

"ME? I…I don't know what to say…" Susan stuttered.

"You can refuse the offer if you want to. No one will be forcing you do this."

"No, no I want to do this!" she said.

"Once this project is underway there is no going back. It will in more ways than one 'change your life'."

Susan swallowed, "I'm certain. I want to do what I can to help the world."

"Very well. Welcome to Special Projects." He stood up and held out his hand. Susan took it and the pair shook hands.

"So…what have the scientists actually come up with?" she asked.

"Well…."

* * *

**VERSION 1**

"Our scientists and technicians have spent ages perfecting the ultimate weapon, and when they succeeded they put all that high-tech wizardry into a single suit."

"A suit or armour? That's the special project?"

"Unlike any suit of armour you'll ever have seen, Murphy. This things got every toy imaginable built into it."

"Even Bluetooth?"

"Even Bluetooth."

Susan was getting more interested, "But if it's a suit of armour then couldn't anybody use it?"

"That's the beauty of technology. The science boys have made the thing so that only one person can ever use it."

Susan blew out her cheeks at this, "So, when can we see it?"

"Right now, follow me."

Susan followed the General out of the office and onto the facility conveyer belt. It carried them to the heart of the facility where a group of scientists were buzzing about, the sound of machinery whirring and sparks flying drowned Susan's ears.

Greeting them was Dr Cockroach, a mad scientist with a cockroach head; his brilliance got him the position of Project Leader.

"Ah, Dr Cockroach, I'd like you to meet Susan Murphy, the candidate I've selected for Operation Iron." Said Monger.

"Yes, we have met before. How are you, my dear?" he asked.

"Okay, a little nervous." She said.

"Don't be. The only thing can kill you here is the huge energy reactor powering up the suit which incidentally is capable of levelling…"

He stopped when he saw the General scowling.

"I take it you're here to see the armour?"

"Indeed."

"Right this way. I think you'll be quite impressed!"

The mad scientist led the pair to the middle of the room where, hooked up to a lot of cables and pipes, was the suit. It was tall and bulky. The metal was dark coloured and the chest plate was open.

"Not really designed with me in mind," said Susan.

"You just wait, state-of-the-art technology right here, isomorphic controls means it chooses one host and one host only, it'll never respond to another. It gives the wearer superhuman strength and durability, flight, and an array of weapons. Weapons like repulsor rays that are fired from the palms of the gauntlets. Other weapons built into the armour include: the uni-beam projector in its chest; pulse bolts that pick up on kinetic energy along the way; so the farther they travel, the harder they hit; an electromagnetic pulse generator; and a defensive energy shield that can be extended up to 360 degrees. Other capabilities include: generating a freeze ray; creating and manipulating magnetic fields; emitting sonic blasts; and projecting 3-dimensional holograms (to create decoys)."

"And missiles! Don't forget the missiles!" added Monger.

"…and the missiles." Said Dr Cockroach, pointing to small missiles built into the shoulders.

"All very nice but I don't see how I can possibly move around in that thing! It must way a ton!" she said.

"Perhaps we should get the orientation started?" Monger suggested to the doctor.

"Right, I think the suits charged up enough. Can all non-essential staff members please leave the area immediately!" he called. Three quarters of the rooms occupants left till only a handful were left to monitor computer screens.

"In you get, my dear." Dr Cockroach told her.

Susan, apprehensively, climbed inside the suit through the hole in the chest; she slotted her legs and arms into place. It was so roomy that she felt she could jump around inside the suit.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now the suit is reading your physiology and brainwaves. It's scanning your mind so that you and it become one."

The inside of the suit started to light up and a low hum could be heard from all over. Then the chest plate closed, sealing her inside, the low lights were her only source of light and she could see that the armour was shrinking.

"Oh my god! What's happening?" she called from inside.

Dr Cockroach used a comm link to communicate to her, "The armour is adjusting itself to your physiology, so it will be like a second skin."

Susan looked up and saw the neck hole lower down, past her head, then comfortably sealing itself around her neck. Then the helmet closed in till it matched the shape of Susan's head. A screen lit up in front of her and she could see what was in front of her, it was amazing, like she wasn't wearing the suit at all. She also couldn't believe how light it felt, no more than a feather.

"Adaptation complete. The suit is now tuned to your body and mind, what you think IT thinks, what you want it to do IT will do."

"So if I want it to…" The face plate went up, showing her face to the outside world, "…Woah!"

"Also it read your mind and not only adjusted its size and weight but also its appearance. Look,"

Susan looked down and saw the dark metal had become red and yellow, her favourite colours.

"This is so totally awesome!" she said. Jumping up and down, still amazed at the lightness.

"Remember, soldier, this armour is to be used for professional purposes only." Monger reminded her.

"Of course, sir. Was there a name for this suit?"

"Erm, you know of all the scientific expertise and technological know-how we've put into it…a name is the only thing we forgot to give it." Said Dr Cockroach embarrassingly.

"How about 'Iron Maiden'?" Susan suggested.

"Technically it's not made of…"

Monger raised his hand, "I like it. From here on you shall be known as the 'Iron Maiden'."

Susan smiled.

Then the room went red and the alert sounded, at the same time her faceplate sealed again and she saw warning signs on her view screen. An image appeared in the corner of her screen, it looked like a news report.

A reporter stood before the camera trying to talk over screaming citizens and crashing noises, then the camera panned up and a giant oval-shaped robot towered over the city, destroying everything in its way.

Her faceplate came up again, Susan was flustered, "Robot…Huge…City!"

"Calm down, soldier, you got a job to do!" said Monger.

"Wait, she needs to be trained on how to use the systems!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Training will have to be on the clock, Doc. Alright, kiddo, time to start saving the world."

"But how do I…"

The faceplate closed once more and thrusters in the feet fired up, making her levitate. Then she flew out of the room, down the hallways and out through the hangar into the open sky. The suit responding to her every thought, she wanted to fly out of the facility and it did.

"_Lovin this thing!_" she said to herself as she reached supersonic speed.

San Francisco was in mass hysteria, citizens fleeing through the streets, abandoning cars and homes in order to get away from the giant robot probe.

Susan reached the danger zone in record time. Her view screen showed her the full scan of the robot, oval shaped with retractable arms and feet, it also had a scanning eye and drilling equipment inside of its claws and body.

Then her screen showed the robot had kicked a people carrier into the air, it still had a family inside. They screamed as they spun high in the air.

Reacting instantly, Susan rocketed over to them and caught the car in mid-air, resting its bumper on her chest. The car didn't weigh anything to her, which was a good thing.

The family in the car could only see a robot holding onto their bonnet as it lowered them down to the ground till finally the wheels touched tarmac again. The robot then stood away from the car and pointed north. Then it spoke, "_That way! Go as fast as you can!_"

Taking the robots advice, the family screeched away towards the bridge, away from the alien robot.

Susan sighed with relief, her first rescue.

_WARNING! WARNING! _Her sensors went crazy.

She activated her force field as the robot brought its foot down on tip of her. She kept her hands up in order to keep the field at its strongest against the giant foot. Her own feet were starting to sink into the ground as the tarmac cracked around her.

But the probe didn't raise it, nor did it continue onwards. Another scan of the robots working showed that it had to place its foot firmly down before it could raise the next one.

Seizing the opportunity she deployed the micro-missiles from her shoulders. They flew through the weak points of the force field, flew up the robots leg and exploded at the joints with a tremendous explosion.

The robots foot stopped pressing down on her, she had managed to disable it.

Deactivating the force field she flew out of the crater and used her repulsors to blast away the robots armour. The robot opened the drilling equipment in its hands and attempted to punch Susan; she deployed her freeze ray and froze the drills in their tracks.

With no movement and no weapons the robot was now pissed, literally, its eye had gone red.

Susan's view screen told her that the robots eye was charging up some atomic heat blast, capable of levelling half the city.

"Time to bring out the big guns!" she said, "Charge Uni-Beam!"

The panel in her chest plate began glowing brighter and brighter, her monitor told her how far it was charged…_20%_..._45%_..._72%_..._90%_...

Her Uni-Beam and the probes Atomic Blast fired at the same time, an inferno of red and a blaze of white came into contact and the contact shattered all windows in the vicinity, even nearby trees caught fire.

Susan put her thrusters on full as she struggled to stand her ground, figuratively. The Atomic Blast was extremely powerful and was slowly forcing her back.

Susan's face was starting to sweat as she began to feel the robots power slowly push her back, there was no other choice, she would have to go all out.

"All power to Uni-Beam!"

Her chest flashed brighter like there was a sun inside, the Uni-Beam increased in size and pushed back on the Probes attack; eventually it swallowed it up and engulfed the probe.

Seconds later the beam powered down as Susan crashed onto a rooftop, her suit no longer having enough power to fly. She lifted her head and saw the probe was now a hollowed, smouldering husk. She had done it; she had beaten the alien robot and saved the day.

She opened the faceplate, allowing the midday sun to shine on her face. She laid her head down and took the chance to rest, "_Man I love this suit!_" she said to herself.

* * *

**VERSION 2**

"…the scientists have created a new formula which they call a Giga-Gunner Ginomium."

"Never heard of it."

"It was a new word they created to mark their breakthrough. This 'Ginomium' can transform a frail young person into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Their strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing are at the zenith of natural human potential. The body regularly replenishes the effects; it does not wear off."

"So inject yourself with this and you become like a 'superman' or something?" said Susan.

"Not quite, but closer than anyone could ever be to becoming one. Well, perhaps you should see for yourself, follow me."

Susan followed the General out of the office and onto the facility conveyer belt. It carried them to the heart of the facility where a group of scientists were buzzing about, the sound of machinery whirring and people talking drowned Susan's ears.

Greeting them was Dr Cockroach, a mad scientist with a cockroach head; his brilliance got him the position of Project Leader.

"Ah, Dr Cockroach, I'd like you to meet Susan Murphy, the candidate I've selected for Operation Captain." Said Monger.

"Yes, we have met before. How are you, my dear?" he asked.

"Okay, a little nervous." She said.

"Yes, well this will be quite a huge step in the course of human evolution! I take it General Monger has explained what we have been doing?"

"A bit. This Ginomium is supposed to make me stronger or something?"

"Oh, more to it than that, follow me,"

Dr Cockroach showed Susan through the lab whilst explaining the formula they had worked on for years, "The formula will enhance all of your metabolic functions and prevents the build-up of fatigue poisons in your muscles, giving you endurance far in excess of an ordinary human being. This means you could bench press 1200 pounds and running a mile in 73 seconds without burning up. You will also not become intoxicated by drugs, including alcohol, or by impurities in the air and become immune to terrestrial diseases."

"Really, I can keep drinking beer and not get tipsy?"

"Indeed, but more importantly there will be physical changes to compensate for the increase in bodily functions. Your 'frail' body would not look so 'frail' anymore,"

Susan looked down at her tiny form, she kept getting turned down for being too meek, maybe change would be good,

"I'm ready. Let's do this!" she said.

"We'll just set you up and then we'll begin." Said Dr Cockroach, he then called out, "Can all non-essential staff members please leave the area immediately!" Three quarters of the rooms occupants left till only a handful were left to monitor computer screens. General Monger stood behind them, observing everything.

Susan was put on to a table and strapped down tightly with thick large straps, "You sure those are necessary?" she asked as electrodes were attached to her body.

"There might be violent reactions. This is just a precaution in case something goes wrong." He picked up a huge syringe with a green liquid inside.

Susan wasn't afraid of needles but this one looked really creepy, she took a deep breath as Dr Cockroach prepared to administer the Ginomium. He tilted the table 70 degrees so Susan could see forward.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

"All vitals stable?" he asked the scientists monitoring her on the screens.

They nodded.

"Administering…now!"

He stuck the needle in her arm and injected the formula into her. He then removed the needle and wiped the arm with a cotton bud.

"I don't feel anything. Is it supposed to work instantly?" asked Susan.

"Give it a moment. It has to circulate through your body before…"

Susan suddenly started convulsing, her fists clenched tightly and her teeth gritted. Every pore began to sweat as she felt body burn. She pressed against the restraints as she tried to arc back. Her legs spasmed violently, making the table jerk.

The other scientists were closely monitoring her condition; her heart rate was exceeding rapidly. She felt like her heart was trying to punch its way out of her chest.

The restraints felt tighter after a few moments but she had now stopped thrusting her torso out. It was then she realised her body was changing; her muscles were all getting tighter and larger, forcing themselves against the straps.

Her clothes were feeling tighter on her as well as she finally opened her eyes, she looked at her arms and they looked like they belonged to a bodybuilders. The biceps were solid and the pulsing veins could be seen. Then with a massive tug she yanked her arm free from the left restraint.

Then her chest broke free of the large restraint and she fell off the table, her last right arm was still tied to the table but she pulled it off with ease. The burning inside her was now ebbing away and she couldn't finally see clearly the changes to herself.

Every part of her body was now super-muscly. They were solid and bulging, her arms could rival a weightlifter, her legs looked so strong she could outrun Usain Bolt and her six-pack felt bullet proof.

She turned to Dr Cockroach who was now a foot shorter than before, she had also grown an extra foot in height.

"I feel…teller!" she gasped.

"That's because you quite literally are! Your strength, speed, longevity have all been greatly increased also."

She felt like a power house, the strongest person on the planet, quite a change from her meek body beforehand.

Then the room went red as the alarms went off, then a voice called out, _ALERT! GIANT ROBOT ATTACKING SAN FRANCISCO!_

"Looks like you got a job to do already!" said Monger.

"Wait, she needs to be trained on her new physical abilities!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Training will have to be on the clock, Doc. Alright, kiddo, time to start saving the world. Come with me and we'll get you suited up!"

Susan followed the General out of the room, amazed at how she was now taller than most of the people in the room.

Monger led her to a smaller room where in the far wall was a cabinet with a uniform inside, it appeared to be made of black chainmail and had orange stripes down the side. And next to it was a black and orange disc-shaped shield with the Area 52 logo on it.

"The uniform is made of a fire-retardant material with a lightweight, bulletproof "duralumin" scale armour beneath his uniform for added protection. The shield is a fusion of 'Canttouchthisium' and 'Likeabawsian' alloy; nothing will be getting through that." Explained Monger.

Susan got changed into her new uniform, glad to be out of her old one as it was now ripping at the seams.

Now in her new uniform with matching helmet and armed with her shield she boarded the jet that would take her to San Francisco and the alien robot. She took a deep breath whilst she waited; this was really going to show her what she was made of.

San Francisco was in mass hysteria, citizens fleeing through the streets, abandoning cars and homes in order to get away from the giant robot probe.

Susan finally had been dropped off at the danger zone. The sight of the gigantic alien robot made her lose her footing for a second. But the sound of screaming caught her attention, a family trapped in a people carrier were about to be crushed by a piece of falling building.

Susan dashed in front of the car and punched the rubble, shattering it into pebbles. She had no time to admire her new given strength; she had to free the family. She pushed the abandoned cars out of the way and then pulled the cars doors off, allowing the family to get out.

"Head for the Bridge, go as fast as you can!" she instructed them.

She watched them as they fled down the street, then a huge shadow was cast over her and the entire block.

She turned around and saw the alien robot bearing down on her, its eyes was burning red. It looked like it was about to fire on her.

Reacting quickly, she took her shield from her back and held it in front of her just as a giant red laser erupted out of its eye. The laser struck the shield but couldn't burn through it. Susan stayed as close to her shield as possible as the roar of laser fire was all around her. The sheer force of the laser trying to push her into the ground.

Finally the fire ended and there was now a huge crater where the street and abandoned cars were originally. And in the middle, unscathed, was Susan. The shield had withstood the blast and she was unhurt.

She stood up and looked at the probe again; it appeared confused as to why she could still be standing.

She looked at her shield, "Let's see what else you can do?"

Swinging her arm back she then hurled the shield at the robot, its disc shape meant it could fly straight and fast. It hit the robot in the eye and its lens shattered like glass. The robot was now blind.

Seizing the opportunity when it couldn't see, Susan ran for the robots leg and started climbing up and into an opening in the armour.

Inside was a mixture of alien machines and pipes with glowing substances fuelling it. Susan knew there was only one way to stop this alien robot once and for all, break it.

She grabbed hold of a pipe and twisted it off its fixture, causing fluids to spill. Then she punched an engine –like device, making it blow up. She continued breaking stuff as she made her way to the top of the robot.

On the outside the robot was smoking and swaying, it was losing power and suffering structural damage from the inside. Eventually it gave out and fell back onto an abandoned block of flats.

The robot lay on the ground, lifeless and defeated. Out of the smashed eye came a triumphant Susan, retrieving her shield that had fallen inside of the head.

She looked at the robot corpse, SHE had done this, she had saved the day and innocent civilians from a giant robot from outer space. She wasn't little, frail Susan Murphy anymore. She was Super-Strong Susan Murphy now.

She stood atop the robots head, hand on hip and the other holding her shield. A tattered USA flag flew behind her as jet fighters flew overhead.


	100. Story 95

**The What-If Series is now closed for Christmas.**

* * *

**Last idea for the year by X.**

* * *

**What if Susan met a friendly humanoid alien BEFORE she met Derek?**

Susan walked down the road, hugging her school books to her chest. She had had a rough day at high school, the constant teasing of how she looked with her glasses, braced teeth and oily complexion. Honestly, no different than any other day.

She could feel the evening sun on her neck as she reached the crossing. The road was normally quiet; most cars usually stick to the main roads instead of the suburban streets. She looked both ways before crossing; all she could see was a guy down the road on his own.

She began making her way across the street. As she reached half way one of her books slipped from her grasp and fell on the road.

She bent down to pick it up and then heard a thundering roar. She looked up and saw a big sports car roaring up the road towards her, she couldn't see the driver so that meant the driver couldn't see her!

Her body was paralyzed with fear, she couldn't move. The car was about to hit her…

Something grabbed her and pushed her out of the way, the car narrowly missing her. It continued down the road as Susan landed on the grass verge. Her body finally started to move again, the fear being filled with confusion as to what just happened.

When she opened her eyes she saw the stranger from across the road standing over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I…my glasses!" she said, just realising they had come off when she hit the grass.

"Here they are." He said, handing them to her.

She put them on and she could finally get a good look at him. He was only slightly older than she was, had short dark hair and a stubble, he wore a hooded jumper and tatty jeans. His appearance set Susan's heart a flutter, for a moment she couldn't speak.

"I…I…"

"Here, let me help you up," he offered her his hand and she took it.

Pulling her up she noticed he was quite buff too.

"I'm Dominic. What's yours?" he asked.

"_Hot_."

"Pardon?"

"Er, Susan. Sorry, I…I thought I was a goner and you…you saved me!"

"You're not hurt or anything?"

"No, just…wow! You saved me from…"

Susan looked to where Dominic had been standing; it had to be a good a 50 yards from where he had been to the road. Even if he had heard the car coming he couldn't possibly have run that fast…

"How did you do that? No ones THAT fast?"

"Erm…" Dominic looked around, trying to find anything to change the subject; he forgot to cover his arm where he had scraped it on the path after pushing Susan out the way.

"Your blood…it's…blue!" Susan said wide-eyed.

Dominic knew he had dropped himself in it now. He had given himself away.

"Okay, what I'm going to tell you, you cannot tell ANYONE! Understand?"

Susan nodded, "What is it?"

"Not hear, somewhere more private." He said.

He took her hand and they walked down the road. Finally they reached the outskirts of Modesto; it was a quiet field with a single tree offering shade. Susan sat on the tree trunk as Dominic sat next to her.

He took a deep breath, "I'm…I'm not from your world. I'm what you might call an immigrant or sorts,"

"You're an alien!" she said aloud.

Dominic looked around, hoping there was no one around to hear that last word.

"Sssh, yes I'm an alien."

"But you look human."

"And your species resemble mine. That was a lucky break when I arrived here."

"So what's your real name?"

"Dominic."

"But that's a human name,"

"Dominic is a common name in the universe. So is Fred but I prefer Dominic."

"But what are you doing here?"

"I was just flying around the galaxy as most teens do when I got hit by an asteroid and crashed here. My radio was dead and my ship was scrap so I was stranded here, I managed to get an SOS out but I don't know if my people will get it. I have to wait and hope that they do."

"How long have you been here?"

"Seven months."

"Oh my god. You've been on your own all this time?"

Dominic just nodded. Susan put her hand on his.

He then looked at her, "Why aren't you afraid? I just told you I'm an alien!"

"An alien that saved my life. Plus I always wanted to see an E.T!"

"A what?"

"An Extra-…never mind. I always kept talking about aliens, one of the reasons I get bullied a lot, that and having greasy hair."

"You get bullied?"

"Yeah, just this week I've had my homework stolen, my shoes thrown onto telephone wires and my head dunked down a toilet."

"Geez, that's horrible!"

"Meh, a normal week for me. I've gotten used to it. I know I won't ever be a member of the 'cool class', I'd rather just be myself than pretending to be something I'm not."

"You are quite an exceptional human being."

"And you are quite the handsome alien."

Susan's mouth just dropped open. _Did she just say 'handsome'? _They looked at each other.

They didn't know what to say to each other next, they leaned in closer to each other as is that would trigger a different subject. They drew closer and closer…

…then their lips touched.

For about five seconds the world around them didn't exist, it was just them. Then, simultaneously, they parted, fake coughing and looking uncomfortable.

"Well…_ahem_…I'd better be going…" said Susan.

"Yeah, I mean…'E.T.' gotta phone home and…bye!"

"Bye!"

And they walked off briskly in different directions.

Susan didn't dare look back in case he was looking, she ignored the weird feeling in her stomach and headed straight for home.

Stirring in her bed, she was awoken by the sound of her radio. She opened a sleepy eye to see daylight peeking through the gap in her curtains.

She got up and stretched. Half-awake, she staggered over to the mirror to get her glasses. As she put them on and looked in the mirror she found her vision was all blurry, she couldn't make anything out with them on. She took them off and her vision was perfect. Bringing her glasses to her eyes again, again blurry vision.

"What's going on?" she thought, putting the glasses back on the dresser.

How could she suddenly get 20/20 vision overnight? And…

"Omigod! What's happened to me?"

Where there would normally be a spotty teenager with oily skin and greasy hair there was now a staggeringly beautiful teenager with silk smooth and clear skin. She looked closer at the mirror, it wasn't an illusion, her complexion was crystal clear. Her hair was all shiny and full-bodied, something she had wanted for ages.

Her teeth were all pearly white and not crooked now, they were all straight, strong and gleaming. Her braces felt uncomfortable in her mouth now, they would have to be removed.

She had become a high school beauty overnight. And she didn't know how…

"Dominic! What did you do?"

Then came a knock on the door, "_Susan? Come on, Sweetie. You'll be late for school!_" came her mother's voice.

Susan looked herself in the mirror one more time, today was certainly going to be an interesting day.

And it certainly was, no one was bullying her, calling her names or even sticking 'KICK ME' signs on her back. They all gave her passing glances, talking amongst themselves, some asking who was the 'new chick' and others asking 'is that really her?"

The attention she got was staggering, she even got wolf-whistles and several other girls jealous as they were standing right next to their boyfriends.

At the end of the day Susan was on her way home, having to decline the offer of being escorted home by several guys. As she reached the crossing she stopped and saw Dominic standing in the same place.

She called and waved to him, "DOMINIC!"

He looked over at the mention of his voice and saw Susan. She looked both ways and ran across the street towards him. Dominic frowned as Susan ran up to him, she looked…different.

"Dominic, what did you do to me? I woke up this morning and…ta da!"

Dominic's eyebrows went up, "Oh god! Private place, right now…"

They returned to their field and Dominic took her hands in his, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, it's my fault!"

"What did you do?"

"It was the kiss. When my people have deep romantic feelings towards with one another they share their energies by touch, usually through the lips. It's a way we express how we feel about the other. Normally exchanging energies just makes us feel happy, it doesn't normally change us…"

"Well apparently it has a different effect on humans!" said Susan, looking at herself.

"I am so sorry!"

"What for?"

"I did this to you! I wasn't thinking! I just…"

Susan took his hand, "It's okay, I'm fine with it. So long as it doesn't change who I am on the inside I don't care how I look on the outside."

"You sure?"

Susan held his hand tighter, "You said 'deep romantic feelings'. You really feel that way about me?"

"Yes, I looked in your eyes and I could see the galaxy itself. It's sheer beauty. I thought nothing else could ever match it…"

Susan put her finger to his lips then replaced it with her own. The pair embraced each other, crushing their bodies against each other, their lips locked together, never wanting to be unlocked.

As the days went by Susan would meet Dominic at the usual place at the crossroads then head to their make out spot. They'd stay there for hours till Susan had to go home, her cover story was that she was at a friend's house doing homework. She couldn't tell anyone about Dominic in case some 'secret organization' as he put it found out about him.

* * *

As the weekend came round Susan made her way back to the crossroads, just having come back from the dentists to have her braces removed. She reached the crossing but Dominic wasn't there, she looked down the roads but there was no sign of him.

Then she saw a flashing light in the sky, it was getting bigger as it descended from the skies. It seemed to be heading for the field…

"DOMINIC!"

No bothering about looking, she ran across the road and headed for the field as fast as she could.

When she got there, a spaceship the size of a house hovered in the middle of the field. Beneath it was Dominic.

Susan was panting but summoned enough air in her lungs to call out, "_DOMINIC!_"

Dominic looked back and saw Susan standing there, they ran towards each other and embraced.

"Wh…what's going on?" she said whilst pressed against his chest.

"It's my people. They found my SOS and sent a ship to retrieve me. I have to go home." He said sadly.

"But…but you can't leave! You can't leave me!" she sobbed, pulling away to look at him. Her eyes streaming with tears.

Tears ran down his face too, he took a quick breath in order to speak, "I'm sorry, but I have to go home."

"Please stay…_please!_" she cried.

Dominic was crying as much as she was. He kissed her one more time.

"I'll never forget you." He said.

"I won't forget you." She sobbed.

"Unfortunately, there is one thing I have to do…you have to forget,"

He placed his hands on either side of her head and Susan suddenly felt a massive head rush. She gripped his hands as she tried to speak but couldn't make a sound. She could feel her mind emptying, images and feelings were disappearing, she couldn't even remembering what she was crying about.

Dominic was wiping Susan's memory of him, from the moment she had met him to everything after that, placing false memories to fill the gaps made.

He hated to do this but this was the only way to protect her. If 'certain people' found out she had made contact with an alien he couldn't bear the thought of what they might do to her to find out what she knew.

Finally her mind had been wiped and she was in a sleep state. He laid her in the grass and gently stroked her cheek.

"Goodbye, Susan Murphy."

The ships tractor beam pulled him inside the ship and it soared back into the sky and disappeared.

Five minutes later Susan came too. She sat up and looked around, she was in a field.

"How did I get here?" she thought. "Must've dozed off."

She got up and felt her face, her eyes were watery, "Must be allergies,"

Realising it was getting late she headed off for home.

The beginning of the week saw Susan back in school, everyone else was bustling about whilst she dozily sorted her bag and placed it in her locker. When she closed the locker door a guy was leaning against the lockers, he had a brown mullet and wore smart clothes.

"Hey, there,"

"Um, hi?"

"I've been noticing you around lately. And might I say you are the most beautiful girl I've seen in this entire school." He said.

Susan felt flattered.

"Look, there's the prom in a few week's time. I thought someone as beautiful as you couldn't possibly go on your own, would you do me the honour of escorting you there?"

"Um, sure, I'd love that! My names Susan by the way!"

"Derek. Derek Dietl."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**ARMAGEDDON BE DAMNED, MA BRUVA!**


	101. VOTE!

**The What-If Series is still closed...but that hasn't stopped people sending in ideas when I said not to. _*sigh*_**

**I was trying to have some time off during the Christmas period but people keep dragging me back.**

**Well, I'm not doing them all so I narrowed them down to three and am giving you the chance to vote for one of them. I will do ONE story only so make sure you get your vote in.**

**A)** What if when the meteorite hit Susan she became half-human/half-ghost? by **gigglingmenehune**

**B)** What if Susan was General Monger's Daughter? by **jakevoronkov1**

**C)** What if Susan cloned herself in Gallaxhar's machine? by **Astrid42**

**P.S. I have also started up the 'Vs The World' story after its hiatus. It will get more interesting and bring some more characters to the story.**


	102. Story 96

**And the winner is...**

**What if Susan was General Monger's Daughter? by jakevoronkov1**

* * *

Susan held her father's hand as they walked through his workplace.

Since their divorce General Warren Monger was only allowed to have their daughter at weekends. The eight year old loved it though; she thought his job was cool, owning such a big building filled with different toys.

"Daddy, can we go the helicopter?" she asked.

"Not today, sweetheart, those choppers are getting oiled up for their patrol, we got a special delivery coming in later." He said.

Susan tried begging by using her big blue eyes to plead with him. Eventually he caved.

"We can go afterwards."

Susan leapt with delight and hugged his leg.

"Can we go see the monsters before then, Daddy? Pwetty Please!" she asked.

"Five minutes only. And remember what we discussed…?"

"No telling anyone outside the building." She said, repeating the exact words he had told her.

"That's my girl." He smiled, rubbing her head.

They stepped on the conveyer belt and it led them to the cells where the monsters were all going about their daily routine.

Insectosaurus gave a friendly roar and a sniff of the glass wall.

The Missing Link was doing press ups with one hand, when he saw Monger and his daughter he waved at them with the wrong hand and fell on his face.

Then Susan and B.O.B would have face pulling contest whenever they passed each other, the result was that B.O.B would end up getting his face in knots, making her giggle.

And Dr Cockroach was scratching equations on his cells walls, when he saw the family pass by he stopped and gave a friendly greeting, "Why, hello there, Little Susan. And how are you today?"

"I am good, sir. And yourself?" she asked politely.

"I am very well. I just finished the plans for my next doomsday dev-…er, I mean, the next generation of herbal shampoo!" he stumbled; he looked away from the Generals gaze till they had passed his window.

"Good bye, Mr Cockroach!" she waved at him before they were out of sight.

The pair then passed some empty cells, "Maybe someday we'll get more monsters for you to make friends with?" he told her.

"That would be great!" she beamed.

_GENERAL MONGER TO THE FRONT LOBBY. THE ARTIFACT HAS ARRIVED. _Came the tannoy.

"We'd better get a move on, Precious. That special delivery I told you about has arrived. It's a meteorite that came from outer space!"

Susan's eyes widened, "Can I see? Can I see? Oh, Please! Oh, Please! Oh, Please!"

"Yes you can, but you stay out of the way. My men have got important work to do." He said.

Monger and his daughter reached the lobby where the main entrance was open and the front of one of the Generals planes had rolled in and opened its doors. Monger's men, using forklifts, unloaded a large glass container onto the conveyer belt. Inside the cabinet was a giant black meteorite, it glowed green from the holes.

"Any difficulty?" Monger asked the Sergeant.

"None, sir. There it was, in a crater near a church. All men wore hazard suits, this things giving off some sort of weird energy, we think it might be radioactive." He said.

"Get it to quarantine and have the scientists give it a good going over. I want to know exactly what we're dealing with here." The General told him and his men.

As Monger gave instructions to all the staff, Susan had secretly wandered off to follow the meteorite as it was slowly carried along the conveyer belt down the corridor.

The glass cabinet was slowly filling up with some sort of green gas emanating from the rock itself.

As it reached the end of the conveyer it halted so it could be loaded onto another. But as it came to a sudden halt the meteor slid into the side of the glass cabinet and knocked it off its stand, the whole thing came down and smashed on the floor. The green gas was set free and engulfed Susan.

Monger heard the smashing of glass and his daughters screams and turned to see what he had happened.

Within seconds he and the rest of the staff had run over to the disaster area. They found Susan unconscious on the floor and the meteor now in fragments, the glowing green energy was gone.

"GET A DOCTOR DOWN HERE! I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE!" Monger bellowed as he held his daughter.

The smartest doctor they could find was Dr Cockroach himself. They let him out of his cell and had him treat young Susan in the medical ward, her father never leaving her side.

"Is she gonna be okay, Bug Man?" he asked him.

Dr Cockroach poured over the results, checking every single detail before coming to a conclusion, "General, your daughter is completely fine."

Monger let out a huge sigh of relief, he almost collapsed out of his chair, "Thank Uncle Sam for that! Her mother would've killed me!"

"Seems the energy that was coming from that meteorite was not radioactive. It appears to have vaporized upon its release from the glass case. There is no trace of any sickness in your daughter's body." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Thank you, and not a mention of this incident to anyone. I don't want this getting outside the facility." Said the General.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be telling people from the outside world, General." Said the bug-scientist, "Just let her rest and she'll be okay."

Susan woke up an hour later, a little disorientated and remembering little. General Monger decided that that was for the best.

He told her that it was time to go back to her mother. Soon she was flown back home and the General wiped the sweat from his brow, that had been one serious incident averted.

* * *

Five years later and General Monger was in his office, it was his daughter's birthday today and he was going to go round and wish her Happy Birthday.

He was just looking over some vital documents when the phone rang, he pressed the button and asked the receptionist, "Yes, what is it?"

"_It's your daughter's school, sir. They say it's urgent._" Said the receptionist.

"I'll take it, thank you." He said.

He picked up the phone as he was patched through to the school, "Hello, Warren Monger here. Yes, I am her father. What incident? She's what….sorry, can you repeat that…she's…actually...and you haven't been drinking or…I see…"

Monger was sweating more than he had ever been before.

"I'll send my people down there immediately. Just…just keep her there and get everyone else clear! And don't tell her mother! She already knows? Oh, she's fainted? Well that's alright then…"

He hung up the phone and bolted out the door, he was going to find everyone that could be spared…starting with Dr Cockroach.

"You said she was fine. You said there was no sickness in your results." He growled as he and Dr Cockroach reached the lobby, waiting for the jet to arrive.

"And I stand by that, but there might have been more that we didn't take into account…" said Dr Cockroach, "The meteorite energy may have fused with her body but laid dormant, hence why we never found anything. But when she reached thirteen years of age I'm guessing the energy 'matured' along with her and 'awakened' within her. They do say many changes happen when you hit puberty."

"Yes…BUT NOT GROWING FIFTY FEET TALL!" screamed Monger.

He regained his composure when the jet finally arrived, the front docked with the entrance and the doors opened. A giant hand suddenly appeared, followed by a terrified (and huge) Susan. She was now fifty feet tall and had white hair.

She was halfway through school when all of a sudden she had started growing, destroying the front of the building as she had tried to escape outside. She had an American flag from school wrapped around her as she had grown out of her clothes.

Her face showed that she had been crying. She saw her dad and began crying again.

"Oh, Daddy…" she wept, sinking to her knees.

Monger walked over to her and took her hand, "It'll be okay, Sweetheart. We'll do what we can. Follow me and we'll get you clean up."

Susan stood up and followed her father down the corridor, taking short steps so as to not overtake him. Dr Cockroach followed them.

"Doc, make sure you have clothes ready for Susan to wear ASAP. I like patriotism but this is too much." Said Monger, referring to the flag dress Susan was now wearing.

"On it, Sir." Said Dr Cockroach and he scurried away.

A while later and the giant teenager was wearing a black shirt and pants with orange stripes down the side. The best the tailors could do at short notice.

Dr Cockroach looked at his new results, he didn't have a happy look on his face, "I'm afraid there is nothing that we can do. The meteorites energy is very much a part of her now, it has fused with every cell in her body. There is no way of returning her to normal." He said sadly.

Susan was trying really hard not to cry again. General Monger patted his daughter's foot.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you, darling." Said Monger.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked.

"Maybe she could work here?" suggested Dr Cockroach, "Be the monsters official warden and…and…_shutting up now._"

"Yeah, shut up, doc." Said Monger, "My daughter doesn't want to…"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." She interrupted.

"Really?" her dad asked.

"Really?" asked Dr Cockroach, antennas erect with surprise.

"I've known you guys since I was little…little-er…maybe I could be in charge of looking after them. Maybe make them a sort of 'Monster Team'?" she said, liking the idea more and more.

"Do you really want to do this?" asked her dad.

"You always told me that 'every cloud has a silver lining'. Whats happened to me might actually be a blessing in disguise!"

"Team Monster. I like the sound of that, my dear. Monsters that take on the bad guys…save the world and…and…_shutting up now._"

Susan smiled, "Do I get a cool monster name, Dad?" she asked.

General Monger took a deep breath, "We'll work something out. I just hope security will be able to keep your mother at bay when she finally comes too. She's the scariest monster of all."

* * *

_**I should do those vote thingys more often...**_


	103. VOTE 2!

**I'm overloaded with ideas again...i am literally drowning in them. _*glub-glub*_**

**My new year fanfic resolution is to do only one story a week_-ish _so I'm giving you another chance to choose which one should be written.**

**jakevoronkov1 had 2 ideas so I chose the easier one.**

**The most voted one will be done first, the second at a later date and the third will be put away for a rainy day (and considering which country I live in that shouldn't be long).**

* * *

**A) What if one of Susan's parents got hit by the meteorite instead? (TheSpriteOfJayum)**

**B) What if Susan gets Shape-Shifting Powers? (jakevoronkov1)**

**C) What if both Susan and Derek were giants? (NeverLander852)**


	104. Story 97

**And the winner is...**

**What if Susan got Shape-Shifting Powers? by jakevoronkov1**

* * *

The monsters staggered out of the jet into a bright and beautiful world. It took only a few seconds for Susan to work out where they were, "This is San Francisco! This isn't far from my home!" she squealed.

It felt so good to be back in the world again after spending a month in a monster prison. At first glance you wouldn't think that little Susan would belong in a facility for the 'monstrous'. But a freakish accident involving a meteorite left her cells unstable, allowing her to morph in various objects. Like B.O.B could, only better.

She first discovered this when she suddenly changed into an elephant at her wedding, she just had the image of an elephant flash through her mind and suddenly she had changed into one. Ripping out of her wedding dress and scaring all the guests away.

The army had been quick to capture her. Using Nitrogen gas to freeze her in place and then thaw her out back in Area 52.

Whilst there, Dr Cockroach, another monster, had helped her to control her abilities when she couldn't stop morphing into various things. It seemed that she could from anything as long as it was fifty feet in size.

She had also been given a black jumpsuit that Dr Cockroach had altered so that it could change with her so she didn't tear out of that as well. But unfortunately he had luck in finding a way to return her to normal.

Whilst she was taking in the ocean breeze there was a sudden tremor, making all of them towards the mist. From it emerged a giant oval shaped robot that stood 400 feet high. It had a single eye that looked over to them.

"Hoo-Wee! Now that's a robot!" exclaimed Monger.

"It's…huge!" gasped Susan.

"Try not to damage it too badly monsters. I might want to bring it back to the farm!" the General said as he backed his jeep back into the jet.

As the jet took off again Susan turned to see he was leaving them there alone with the colossal machine, "No no no, wait! You didn't say anything about it being huge! No, Wait, Don't leave!"

She stretched her arms out to try and grab the jet but it was too far away and then it was gone. As her arms returned to normal the robot shone a beam of light from his eye down to them. Then the beam was gone and the robot advanced closer to them.

"I think he sees us," B.O.B said, "HELLO! HI! HOW ARE YOU DOING? WELCOME. WE ARE HERE TO DESTROY YOU."

"I can't fight that thing!" Susan said hysterically, "I can't even…I've never…" she began to hyperventilate so she turned her hand into a paper bag and put it in front of her mouth.

"Relax! Old Link's got this under control." Link said casually. He walked up to the robot looking confident, the robot then revealed giant drilling arms from its body and he walked straight back to his friends again, "Anybody have a twenty on Insectosaurus?"

The robot was now over the top of them. Susan was paralyzed with fear. Her legs had literally turned to jelly.

B.O.B looked up in wonder, "Wow…would look at the size of that-"

"FOOT!" cried Dr Cockroach.

He and Link dived out the way but B.O.B and Susan were squashed under the robots heel. When it brought its foot back up both B.O.B and Susan were stuck to the foot like chewing gum.

"I got him you guys! I got-"

"Get me off f this-"

_STOMP!_

"I think I'm gonna hurl-"

"Don't worry, I won't let go! I'm wearing him down-"

The robot continued on with the two monsters attached leaving Link and Dr Cockroach trying to find a way to catch up with it.

* * *

As the robot began making its way into the city, Susan finally managed to pry herself free. She landed on the road like a piece of dough as the robot continued onwards with B.O.B. Slowly she reformed again, getting to her feet and seeing all the destruction the robot was causing just to the outskirts of the city.

"I've gotta do something," she told herself, "They set me free in return for stopping this thing. But what can I…" she snapped her fingers, "I got it!"

She closed her eyes and her body began to change, her clothes melted as she dropped on all fours. Her peachy skin becoming furry yellow with black spots. A tail sprouted out of her behind as her hair retracted and facial features altered. Sharp teeth and claws grew out and soon Susan had turned into a cheetah.

She looked at her reflection in a shop window for a few moments, "I'm getting pretty good at this!" she said.

Then, with the cheetah's speed of 65 mph, she chased after the probe.

The probe was now pushing its way through office blocks smaller then itself, concrete, glass and steel falling everywhere.

Eventually Cheetah-Susan caught up to it and she changed back to her human self again. "Right," she panted, "I've caught up to it…now, something that can draw its attention…aha!"

Closing her eyes, her hips expanded outwards, becoming a large rectangular block as her feet turned into tracks. Then her upper body broadened out into a turret and her face stretched outwards till it had turned into a gun barrel. Susan was now a tank!

A megaphone attached to the top bellowed out her voice, "Oi! Over here you Expired Baked Bean Tin!"

She fired a missile from her barrel and it hit the robot in the back. The probe halted and turned its head round to look at what had caused the explosion, it saw the tank as it fired another shell in its face. Its deflector shield protecting it but now it was annoyed at the tanks interference.

Tank-Susan could see the robot coming towards her now and just as it was about to stamp on her she turned into a falcon and flew out of the way. As the robot stamped the area that she would've been Falcon-Susan took the chance to examine the robot to see if there was any weak spots. The whole thing seemed to be protected by its force field, there had to be an opening somewhere…

Then she realized, the robots arms came out of its body so the force field had to be switched off in that area otherwise it wouldn't have been able to get the arms out.

She flew to the hinge bracket and found a gap in the force field. After swooping in she found a small gap to the robots insides, but the gap was only two inches wide. She knew what she had to do next.

"God I hate it when I have to do this!" she groaned.

She pressed against the gap then started 'oozing' into the gap. Her liquefied state finally made it through and she became solid again. She was surrounded by cables and pistons, all huge and alien in design. She knew breaking these would stop the robot but didn't know how to do it.

"Let's see…alligator? No. Flamethrower? No. Giant pair of scissors? No." then she knew, "I'll throw a spanner in the works!"

There were a lot of cogs and gears further down, all grinding and whirring as they kept the robot probe moving. Susan jumped down and turned herself into a giant spanner. She landed in the cogs and jammed them up. The entire system started hissing and screeching as everything began to overload.

Finally the gears crunched and collapsed to pieces. Susan reformed and saw the damage she had done, oil was spilling everywhere, "I did it…" she said in amazement, "I DID IT!"

Then fires appeared, dangerously close to the oil spills.

"I OVERDID it!"

She turned into a falcon and made back for the gap.

Outside the robot was spasming uncontrollably, smoke billowing out of every orifice and its eye spinning crazily and glowing red. B.O.B finally freed himself from the robots foot just as Link emerged from a nearby manhole and Dr Cockroach's jet powered tram collided into a hot dog stand and falling to pieces.

"Well so much for that invention!" he huffed.

"Her guys, the robots throwing a wobbly!" said B.O.B.

"Where's Susan?" Link asked him.

There was an explosion at the neck and something came shooting out. It came towards them and splattered on the ground. The goo reformed to make Susan. A little dizzy, but happy.

"I did it! I broke it!" she smiled as she staggered to her feet.

"It looks like it's going critical!" Dr Cockroach said, "It's going to blow ant second!"

"Then I vote we get the heck out of here!" Link raised his hand.

"The blast radius is too great we won't get far away in time!" said the mad scientist.

"Hang on!" said Susan.

Her body stretched out front and back, her chest turned into a bonnet, bumper and headlights and her rear grew a spoiler. Her arms and legs turned into wheels and her skin turned metallic red. Susan had now turned into a sports car.

"Get in!" she honked, opening her doors.

Her friends got in her and she slammed the door and revved her engine. Her wheels screeched and she took off down the road, away from the robot.

It was weird sitting in the driving seat and having the car drive itself but Dr Cockroach wasn't going to argue with the designated driver.

The robot smoked more than volcano and its body glowed red before going up in a massive explosion. Taking out several blocks and leaving a massive crater in the ground.

The monsters stood on the outskirts of the city, watching the mushroom cloud rise into the sky in the distance.

Susan was back to human form, except for right her foot which was still a wheel till she shook it back to normal.

"My dear, you just saved the day!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Yeah, and a good thing everyone was evacuated or there would have been some serious casualties." Added Link.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration!" said the Doc, "Let's go find a restaurant and see what they have to offer,"

"Oh I could just eat everything they have on the menu!" said B.O.B.

"Not if I get there first!" smiled Susan, rubbing her stomach.

* * *

_**Hmmmm...Just looking at the other two stories and I'm thinking...with a little super glue here...some sellotape there...and finally a piece of string...EUREKA!**_


	105. Story 98

**Two ideas fused together because it was easier...**

**What if one of Susan's parents got hit by the meteorite instead? (TheSpriteOfJayum)**

**What if both Susan and Derek were giants? (NeverLander852)**

* * *

Wendy Murphy wandered the church grounds, looking for the bride and groom. The service was about to start and neither of them were there.

"Susan! Derek!" she called, "_Ugh, where can they be? _Derek! Susan! Where are you?"

Then just over a small hill beyond the gazebo she could see two figures. It was them.

She made her way over to them and found them both looking giddy and covered in dirt.

"Derek, everyone's waiting! Get in the church now! You know it's bad luck to see the bride beforehand?"

"Y-yes…bad…" he muttered as he staggered back to the church, dusting the dirt off his tux.

Wendy then turned her attention to her daughter, "Susan, where have you two been?"

"I think we just got hit by a meteorite…" she mumbled.

"Oh Susan, everyone feels that way on their wedding day." Said Wendy as she brushed off as much dust from her daughters dress as possible,

Then Susan felt a twinge in her stomach and suddenly belched, a small cloud of green escaped her mouth and her mother got caught in it. She waved it off as she led her daughter back to the church.

"That's the last time you have kippers for breakfast!" she told Susan, "Now let's get you cleaned up. Good thing I have wet wipes."

Kyle Murphy opened the doors and gave the signal for the organist to start. Everyone stood up as the music began to play.

Susan, now cleaned, walked down the aisle with her father as her mother silently walked down the side to take her place at the front.

Susan reached the end, handed her bouquet to a bridesmaid and turned to face Derek.

Derek lifted her veil over and stepped back, "Wow, you are…glowing!"

"Thanks…so are you?" frowned Susan.

"You both are!" said the clergyman, checking his bible.

The bride and groom looked at their hands and they were both glowing green.

"What the-" stuttered Derek.

Susan's lip was quivering, "Oh-no…._WOAH_!"

Suddenly both she and Derek shot up. They started getting taller and taller. The guests slowly stepped back in terror as the two grew bigger. Derek started ripping out of his tux as Susan's garter snapped off her bulging thigh and hit an escaping guest.

Their hair turned white as they continued to grow. Now Derek only had his black pants left which were now like underwear and Susan's dress was stretched into a short mini dress.

"How is this possible?" said Derek.

"No! This can't be happening!" wailed Susan as another growth spurt made her arm go through the stained glass window.

Susan's parents were perhaps the only ones not running for their lives as the growing pair's heads hit the roof beams. They crouched down to try and make room but the two of them there meant there was no room left. They were squashed tightly together as their backs started pressing against the ceiling. The roof beams snapping and the stone crumbling around them.

Susan saw her parents sheltering under a pew, they saw the fear in her eyes, "Mom! Daddy! Help _meeeee! Uuuuuugh!_"

The roof caved in and the two giants burst out of the church into the not-so-big, wide world. The steeple fell over and smashed into the ground as the last of the guests fled.

Susan looked around, what had happened to her? She looked at her hands, they looked normal but now everything else was smaller. She looked at her feet and saw the rubble littering the floor, her parents were still there!

She crouched down and began digging through the rubble till finally she found them, they were unharmed as the seat had shielded them.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" she sighed. She lifted them out and placed them outside the ruins of the building, "What's happening to me?" she cried.

Before they could ask they saw Derek step out of the building and stretch, his ripped tuxedo pants looking incredibly tight.

"Derek, where are you going?" Susan asked.

"I'm heading into town! The world gotta see this!" he said proudly, hands on hips.

"No, we have to stay here till help arrives! Someone has to know how to return us to normal!" she said.

"Normal?" he scoffed, "Forget that, this is the new me!"

And with that Derek walked off. Leaving Susan with her parents, "Derek! Derek, come back!" she called.

"Always was a stubborn one." Muttered her dad.

"I gotta get him back before he hurts himself!" she told her parents, "But what about you?"

"We're fine, Susan," said her mother, "Just bring him back before there's more trouble!"

So Susan stood to her new full height and chased after her groom. Leaving her parents and dozens of shaken guests.

Not soon after the military arrived. They directed any guests that were injured to medical vehicles and began questioning everyone on exactly what had happened. The Sergeant was questioning Susan's parents.

"…and she went after him." Wendy finished.

"Right, we'd better get the big guns in on this." said the Sergeant.

"Big Guns? You're not using guns on our daughter!" she protested.

"Lady, your 'little girl' and her husband just demolished an entire building and are now heading for a populated area! We have to get them restrained ASAP before anyone else gets hurt!" he replied before walking away to talk on his radio.

"They can't do this, Karl! I won't let them harm my baby!" she said, her voice shaking.

"Easy, Honey, getting worked up won't help! Just take it easy," said Karl, trying to keep her calm.

"How can I take it easy when my little girl's turned into a…" she stopped in mid-sentence, touching her forehead, "Oh, I feel giddy!"

"I told you not to get worked up. Now look at you, your….green?"

She looked at her hands and they were glowing, just like her daughters and Derek's had before they grew. Her hands began trembling even more, followed by the rest of her body.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Modesto was in panic. People were running through the streets in terror at the sight of the giant stamping through the streets, laughing at the spectacle before him.

"That's right, Little Bugs! Run and hide, there's a new boss in town!" said Derek, picking up a car and crushing it in his hand, "Who needs Fresno? I can get New York! I can get anything!"

Several TV stations quickly arrived on the scene and got their cameras pointing at the giant. He placed his hands on his hips and spoke to the news crews, "That's right people; this is the greatest event your news stations will ever get! The day of your new Lord and Master! Take as many pictures as you like and be sure to get my good side, heck…they're all my good sides!" he laughed.

Just then Susan caught up to him, "Derek, what are you doing? You're scaring all these people!"

Derek ignored her comments and continued addressing the cameras, "Behold, people, your master's wife has arrived. Come, Susan, we shall parade down the streets and show them who runs this place now!"

"No, Derek, we need to go back right now! These people are scared of us and we need help!" she told him.

Derek wasn't listening, he was drunk with power. He then grabbed Susan's hand and tried to take her with him but she refused.

"What's wrong with you?" he said.

"What's wrong with ME?" she exclaimed.

"You're showing me up in front of everyone! We're supposed to be a team, which means you do everything I say!"

Susan's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe Derek just said that

As they argued, several police cars screeched to a halt around them. The cops getting out and pointing their guns at them, whilst shielding themselves behind their patrol cars.

"This thing that's happened to us is making you delusional!" said Susan, "I'm going to get help!"

Derek gripped Susan's hand tighter, preventing her from leaving, "You are my wife, so start acting like one!"

Susan slapped him in the face.

"You little…"

Derek slapped her back and she lost her balance. The cops saw her falling towards them, "WATCH OUT! GIANT LADY FALLING!"

They got out of the way as Susan landed on top of their cars, squashing them flat under her giant form.

Susan rolled onto her back as she felt her cheek, _that really hurt, _She thought. _How could Derek do this to me?_

As a tear came down her cheek she realised too late as Derek came down on top of her and kept her pinned. She tried to free herself but he was too strong.

"You are mine! Now and forever!" he said with a wicked grin.

He then forced a kiss onto her as she tried desperately to resist.

Then all of a sudden something grabbed Derek by the ear and began pulling him off of her. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he squealed.

"Get off my daughter this instant!"

Susan opened her eyes and saw another giant figure standing behind Derek, it was…

"MOM?"

Her mom was now fifty feet tall as well. Her hair was also white and her red dress stretched to its limits just like Susan's.

Wendy let the giant's ear go and then turned him around, rage on her face, "If you ever come near my daughter again so help me…"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" he squeaked, not looking so high and mighty now.

She pushed him aside and ran to her crying daughters arms. Susan threw her arms around her and sobbed, "_Oh Mom, he tried to…tried to…_"

"Shh, I know, Sweetie, I saw everything. I'm so sorry." She whispered to her.

Derek however was livid; he had just been made a fool of in front of millions of people. This power he had been given and now he was a laughing stock.

He tore a telegraph pole out of the ground and prepared to strike the pair.

He was met with an elbow to the nuts. He doubled over, dropping the pole, squeaking like a child as Wendy stood over him, "I warned you…"

She then gave an almighty uppercut that sent a shockwave through the town to Derek's face and he rose into the air and crashed back down, out cold.

Wendy shook her fist as she returned to her daughter, "Come on, Dear. I'll take you home. Your father's waiting for us."

As the giantesses left, the military had finally caught up with them. The Sergeant got out of his jeep and was about to speak when Wendy motioned him to be silent, "Come near my family, young man, and so help me you'll regret the day you were born! The real monsters over there," she said sternly.

And with that she walked off with her arm around her heart-broken daughter. Another soldier walked up to the Sergeant, "Sir, what do we do?"

"Leave 'em."

"But, Sir! General Monger's orders-"

"The General already has one angry mother in his life. I'm pretty sure he doesn't need another, especially one in the work place! No, leave them for now, we'll figure out what to do with them later."

He then saw the unconscious Derek lying in a pile of cracked tarmac.

"Now THAT we can take back to the facility with us. Get the chains!"

Wendy and her daughter walked back towards the church where her husband was. He was relieved to see they were both okay, and a little overwhelmed by how much they had both grown.

"Oh, thank god you're both…where's Derek?" he asked.

"He's gone, Karl. And good riddance. Come on…" she carefully picked him up and placed him on her shoulder, "Let's go home."

She kissed her daughter on the head and then they walked slowly back to the house. Life was going to be a lot different now, some ways for the worse but in many other ways for the better.

* * *

**Next three...**

**A) What if Susan had the Omnitrix? by jakevoronkov1's brother**

**B) What if Susan had X-Men Rogue's powers? by gg**

**C) What if Susan became a fairy when she was hit with the meteor? by jakevoronkov1**


	106. Story 99

**The voting's on for another week as it is currently in a three way tie!**

**Till then heres an idea from Astrid42.**

* * *

**What if Susan cloned herself in Gallaxhar's machine?**

The monsters walked down the walkway back towards the extraction chamber. Dr Cockroach told his friends that the only way to stop the alien invasion was to blow up the ship and everything on it.

"So…how are we gonna do this?" Link asked Dr Cockroach.

"We need to find the main power core." He said.

B.O.B got an alien clones attention, "Excuse me, can you direct us to the main power core?"

"Gladly. It's right there, above the extraction chamber." The alien pointed to the giant cylinder hanging from the ceiling, right in the middle of the alien cloning area.

"Thank you very much, hail Gallaxhar!" said B.O.B, swinging his gun around, making the others duck.

"Whoa! Watch out, Brainless!" said Link.

"Gimme that thing!" said an annoyed Dr Cockroach, "A weapon like this needs to be in the hands of somebody responsi…."

The gun went off in his hands and hit the alien, killing him.

The other clones all stopped having witnessed the murder of their colleague. Susan raised her hands again in the vain hope of making them think she was still a prisoner being escorted.

"Um…hail Gallaxhar?" squeaked Dr Cockroach.

Just then B.O.B's body absorbed his disguise, revealing his true form and exposing him and his friends to the aliens.

"MONSTERS!" cried all the aliens at the same time.

Then a hologram of the real Gallaxhar appeared above them, "_ATTENTION ALL ALIENS! DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!_"

The clones attacked them.

"You want some of this?" cried Link as he dove into the alien horde, punching and kicking them away with his 4 sets of knuckles.

Another alien went for Dr Cockroach but B.O.B got in his way, "You wanna hurt my friends…you'll have to go through me!"

The alien punched through the blob, knocking the mad scientist to the floor, then his eye shot back and knocked out the alien, "Oh yeah!"

Susan could see more aliens approaching behind them, wanting to get involved in this fight she grabbed the gun and pointed it at the army. She pulled the trigger and the kick back sent her flying.

And she kept going, bowling over the aliens and into Link who had just gathered up a pile of unconscious aliens.

B.O.B and Dr Cockroach were now fighting their way through to reach their friends and get to the main power core.

Link slid along the floor as Susan kept going, finally hitting something and stopping her in her tracks. She landed on the floor and shook her head, "Ow…" she muttered.

She looked up and saw she had landed in Gallaxhar's cloning machine. The lid, which had become loose when Susan crashed into it, slammed shut on top of her just as her friends arrived.

"Get me out!" she cried from inside.

Link tried to prize the lid off her but it wouldn't budge. Dr Cockroach examined the control console, "Um, maybe this button…"

_Cloning process cancelled. Scanning new matter._

The machine started to glow, Susan knew what was happening.

"Oh no! Doc, stop it now!"

"The thing's got a mind of its own, my dear!" said Dr Cockroach, "I can't…"

_Bio-Molecular clothing detected. Replicating._

The machines that stamped out clones suddenly stopped, leaving a lot of naked and angry aliens looking around, wandering what had happened. Link and B.O.B tried again to lift the cloning machines lid up till finally it lifted on its own accord. Susan stepped, shaken but okay.

_Scan complete. Beginning cloning process._

The machines kicked back into life and stamped down on the walkway. When they lifted up again it wasn't a load of identical aliens standing there, it was a load of identical Susan's.

"Well cover me in eggs and flour and bake me for forty minutes!" exclaimed Dr Cockroach.

"Doctor, what's happening?" asked Susan.

"The machine has cloned you and is now creating exact copies of you! They're even wearing the same spacesuit as you!" said Dr Cockroach.

"That's…a lot…of Susan's!" stuttered Link.

And the machine kept stamping out more and more white haired women till there was hundreds of them. The Susan's stood around, looking confused, examining themselves and each other.

"What's going on?"

"The last thing I remember was being in a machine!"

"How are there hundreds of me?"

"Hey, stop pushing!"

"This can't be happening!"

"Am-am I real?"

"Does my bum really look that big in this?"

"Oh god, the aliens!"

The clone aliens were now attacking the clone Susan's. In a one on one fight it would be Gallaxhar who would win but because the machine continued spitting out more clones there was soon five Susan's to one alien. Soon there was now a wave of Susan's overpowering the Gallaxhar's.

"Wow, look at me go!" gaped Susan.

Several Susan's broke free from the tussle and joined the monsters and their original.

"Hey, guys!" said Susan.

"Hey, Susan!" said Susan.

"This is kinda weird isn't it?" said Susan.

The real Susan touched her forehead, "Okay, I'm getting the mother of all headaches!"

"Better than getting the father of all headaches!" said B.O.B.

"Doc, how we supposed to tell who's the original Suz in all this?" Link asked.

"Simple: notice the fringe on all the clones are the opposite side whilst Susan's flicks to the left." Explained the bug man.

The Susan clones looked at each other, "Oh yeah!" they said simultaneously.

"Right, let's get to this power core and kapowy it!" said B.O.B.

"Wait, maybe there's another way!" said Susan, she walked over to the mass of Susan's who had tied all the Gallaxhar's up with their own tentacles.

"_What's she doin?"_ Link muttered to the others.

"Can I have all my attention?" she called out.

The Susan's all turned to look at her.

"I know this is confusing for you all, it's certainly doing a number on me, but if we work together we can stop this invasion and save the planet! Who's with me?"

The Susan's raised their hands and cheered.

"The original Gallaxhar must be in the main control room, most likely at the very top of the ship!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Then I'm going up there," said Susan, "I owe him a foot up the behind!"

"Make that a hundred feet!" said a dozen other Susan's.

"Right, you lot are with me. Guys, there are still aliens in those robot probes ready to be deployed…"

"We'll make sure they don't leave this ship!" said Link, punching his open palm, "Come on, ladies, this way!"

Hundreds of Susan's followed Link down the corridor to the hangars.

"Oh oh! Wait up!" called B.O.B and quickly followed them.

"I'll see if I can stop this machine from coughing up more Susan's!" said Dr Cockroach, "This machine is cloning at a rate of 300 Susan's every ten seconds!"

"Right, okay girls," she addressed herself, "Let's do it!"

"Be careful, my dear." Said the mad scientist.

"Don't worry, I will be!" they all said at the same time.

* * *

Gallaxhar was in his control room, wondering what was going on, "Why has the invasion been halted?" he demanded.

_Cloning process has been reset. Duplication of Gallaxhar had been changed to another life form._

"What? Who?"

Then he saw on his monitors, waves of white flowing down the hangar corridors. There were now hundreds, if not thousands, of Susan's running about the ship, overpowering his own clones and removing them from the robot probes.

"Launch the invasion now or something!"

_Invasion no longer possible._

"Oh Spaceballs! Divert the Quantonium to the bridge and prepare my escape capsule!"

Down in the extraction chamber the cloning machine suddenly halted, Dr Cockroach wasn't sure what had happened but he was okay to take the credit for it.

The Quantonium flowed up the ship and into the giant statue of the alien holding a giant sphere. The sphere began glowing green and the head opened to reveal an escape pod.

"They think they've stopped me? They've stopped nothing!" smirked Gallaxhar.

"We beg to differ!" said a dozen voices.

The alien looked over to the doorway and saw dozens and dozens of Susan's. All of them looking ready for a fight. The real Susan stepped forward from the angry mob.

"It's over, Gallaxhar!" she said.

"You don't actually think you're a match for me, do you?" he taunted.

_Quantonium has been successfully diverted to the bridge. Escape capsule ready for transport._

"Like I told you before: You should have defeated me when you had the Quantonium. Adios, perdedores!"

Susan looked at her clones, "Girls: take him down!"

The Susan's all charged the alien as he tried to board his escape pod. They began climbing on top of one another till they were able to reach him as he climbed the statue. They grabbed his cape and pulled him down to the ground.

He reached for his gun but four Susan's grabbed his arm and shook the gun out of his hand. Then ten others grabbed his flailing tentacles and pinned them down. More and more Susan's piled on top of him till he was buried under a pile of Susan Murphy's.

A clone grabbed his gun off the floor and handed it to the original Susan, "As I said: It's over!"

"But Susan," said Susan, "What about the Quantonium? With that and this ship he'll still be able to take over the Galaxy!"

"If he ever gets his slimy tentacles on it again it could mean the end!" said Susan.

"We could destroy it?" suggested Susan.

"How? It's unlimited energy!" Susan told her.

"There's only one way to make sure he never gets hold of it again," said Susan.

They all looked at the original Susan, who knew what she had to do.

Gallaxhar struggled to free himself, "You can't! It's not yours to have! It was destined for me! You'll never be able to use it the way I can, Soo-San!"

"Don't be so sure. And the name…is Ginormica."

She aimed the gun upwards at the statue holding the Quantonium and fired. The green orb fell and landed on top of her. The clones all winced, thinking she had been crushed.

Then she emerged from the glass shards, growing taller and taller till her head hit the roof. She knelt down over her clones and the trapped alien.

"You won't be getting your hands on this stuff anymore." She told him.

"Wow! She's huge!" said Susan.

"I can't believe I used to be that big!" said Susan.

"God, my ass really is that big!" said Susan.

The original Susan smiled, "Okay ladies, let him up,"

They crawled off Gallaxhar and the giantess and picked him up in her hand. Her strong fingers preventing him from escaping. "Tell me I'm nothing now!" she smirked.

Gallaxhar and the remnants of his clone army were locked away in Area 52, now a prison facility for aliens.

Leaving just two questions: What about the ship? And what about Susan's clones? They had been counted up and there were now 30,000 Susan's.

But it wasn't long before both questions were answered. Susan's clones had decided amongst themselves that they would take the ship and travel into space, there was more than enough of them to pilot the ship.

On the outskirts of Modesto the ship was hovering over a field. All but a few clones were now on board, ready to travel the stars. The original Susan was knelt in front of them, feeling a little sad that they were leaving.

"You look after yourselves okay?" she told them.

"Hey, you know us, right? Better than anyone!" they said.

Then a TV van drew up and out stepped Derek Dietl and a cameraman. "Hold up! How about an interview before you leave?"

Susan's hand gripped tightly, digging up a load of dirt.

"Get lost, Derek!" she snapped.

"Freedom of the press. The world has the right to know." He said.

The clones got to him before she did; they picked him up and carried him over to a mud-filled ditch.

"This ditch represents what you are, Jerk!" they said.

And they threw him into the thick mud, the cameraman filming the whole thing. One clone spoke to the camera, "Consider yourself ditched, Derek! Sayonara!"

Giant Susan applauded and laughed, "You go girls!"

The clones gave her one last goodbye and boarded the ship. It hummed loudly as it rose into the sky.

Susan watched as the ship got smaller, till finally it was out of sight.

"There I go." She sighed happily.


	107. Story 100 & 101

**And we have joint winners...**

**What if Susan had X-Men Rogue's powers?** by gg

* * *

Susan sat in her chair, electrodes sticking to her face. Anxiously she watched Dr Cockroach tinker with his machine, attaching antennas from a radio into a toaster. All in order to try and make her normal again.

She appeared to be a normal 5' gal from Modesto but thanks to a meteorite whenever she touched someone she would absorb their memories and characteristics. When she touched Derek she could see all his thoughts. Every thought he had was on him and his future, there wasn't a single glimpse of her in his mind. This frightened as well as devastated her that her future husband only wanted her to boost his career. She was glad that he passed out afterwards.

The military arrived soon after and took her away, wearing gloves in order to restrain her without getting their energy drained.

Being in the facility, Area 52, she learnt that monsters really did exist and because of her 'abilities' she was now a monster too. She now shared her new home with Dr Cockroach, Link, B.O.B and Insectosaurus, all under the watchful eye of General W.R. Monger.

But at the end of the day she still wanted to go home, she wanted to see her parents again. But she knew she couldn't return to them with this power she had.

Dr Cockroach's laugh brought her back to the waking world as he prepared to flick the switch, "Doc, this time could you perhaps not do the laugh?"

"I'll definitely try, my dear. Now you might feel slight stabbing sensation in the brain. MWAHA-sorry."

He pressed the toaster switch and the antennas lit up. Electric currents surged all around the machine and snaked down the cables and into Susan. She spasmed uncontrollably as her hair raised up from the static.

Then she jumped off of her chair and flinched on the floor, then she blacked out.

She opened her eyes and saw her friends standing over her, looking worried.

"Am I normal again?" she asked groggily.

She picked herself up and looked at her hands, not sure why as they had never changed before.

"You need to…test and see." Dr Cockroach gulped.

Link rolled his eyes, "Who's turn is it this time?"

Whenever there was an attempt to return Susan she had to touch one of them to see if it worked. When she touched them she inherited some of their features, with Dr Cockroach she got an enlarged brain and head with antennas and the ability to crawl up walls, with Link her skin would become scaly and her arms would lengthen so that she walked like an ape, with Insectosaurus she would grow orange fur everywhere and get bucked teeth and with B.O.B she would become a blue mass like him but humanoid in form.

"Me! It's my turn!" B.O.B said happily.

"Okay, B.O.B, here goes," she said, taking a deep breath.

She reached out and touched the blobs rubbery, gooey blue skin. There was a surge of energy from B.O.B to Susan and he melted into a puddle. Susan's skin then turned blue and partially transparent.

"Oh dear," sighed Dr Cockroach, "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid it's another failure."

"What was your first clue?" frowned Link.

Susan slumped back in her chair, "It's okay, Doc. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Nuh-uh! No way!" objected Link, "I'm tired of being drained like a flaming battery! All the passing out is giving me headaches!"

"I feel your over-exaggerating a bit." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Look, just accept the fact that you're a monster and no monster is ever getting out…"

Then General Monger screeched in on his jeep, "Good news, Monsters! You're getting out!" he called to them.

"…Until today." Said Link.

Once B.O.B had finally reformed and Susan back to her normal skin colour, the monsters were led out of the central cell and down the main corridor towards the hangars. The General explained everything.

"So let me get this straight, Monger: You want us to fight an alien robot?" asked Link, not sure if he had heard right.

"And in exchange the President of these United States has authorised me to grant you your freedom."

Susan was thrilled, "Oh I can't believe it! Soon I'll be back with my mom and dad!"

"And Derek!" cheered B.O.B.

Link quickly nudged him, "No, Idiot. Not him."

"Oh, my dear, I have something for you," said Dr Cockroach, "I know it's not much but with the constant failings to revert you to normal I decided to make you these so you could at least touch people without hurting them,"

He handed her a pair of black gloves with tiny orange stripes down the sides. They matched her uniform.

"Specially made so you don't absorb anyone's energy when you touch them."

"Thanks, Doc. They'll do for now but I haven't given up hope yet." Said Susan.

They boarded the jet and with Insectosaurus in tow they set off for the alien robot.

A few hours later they touched down in San Francisco. Susan was quick to realize where they were, they weren't far from her home.

Her friends took in their new surroundings, breathing free air for the first time in over half a century.

Their joy was short lived as the giant alien robot revealed itself from the ocean mist, it was…

"It's huge!" gasped Susan.

When she turned around Monger had already ordered the jet to take off again.

"Wait! Youcan'tleave! Ican'tfightthatthing! I'venever-"

"Wow!" said B.O.B, "Would you look at the size of that…"

"FOOT!" cried Dr Cockroach.

They jumped out the way as the robots foot came down…B.O.B. The robot continued onwards, with the blue blob stuck to its sole like chewing gum.

"What do we do now?" asked Susan.

"Get to the city, Link. We'll catch up with you as soon as we can!" Dr Cockroach instructed.

Link removed a manhole cover and jumped into the sewer.

"How are we going to catch up to that?" asked Susan, watching the shrinking speck of B.O.B still stuck to the robots foot.

"Look at all this;" said Dr Cockroach, looking at a load of junk lying around an old tram car that was on a flatbed, "Remove one of your gloves for a moment, my dear,"

"What for?"

"If you have some of my advanced intellect we'll be able to have this thing up and running into something useful!"

Susan hesitantly removed a glove and gave the lightest of taps on Dr Cockroach's head; the mad scientist was giddy for a few seconds but quickly recovered. "Ah, not too bad. How about you, my dear?"

"78000 × 65 ÷ 2500 = 2028!" she said in one breath. Her head slightly bulbous.

"Good, now let's get cracking! Maybe Link will have to catch up with us,"

Within five minutes they had turned the tram into a jet powered rocket tram! They sped down the roads, ringing the bell occasionally, and even managed to scoop up Link on the way as he emerged from the sewers.

Soon enough they had caught up with the robot, they were about to pull alongside it when B.O.B suddenly saw them and let go of the robots foot. He flew into the tram and squished them all to the back of the cab.

With no one at the controls the tram crashed into a shop. Luckily as everyone was covered in B.O.B's goo no one was hurt. They scrambled out of the ruined shop and looked up at the alien robot. It wasn't going to stop for anything. Then Susan had an idea…

"Do you think…" she began, looking at her hands.

"No way! Out of the question!" Dr Cockroach told her.

"But would it work?"

"I…I don't know. It's a machine…a machine with a lot of energy…"

"So I could do it?"

"With that much power you'll most likely fry yourself!"

Link and B.O.B took Doc's side in this argument.

"We're not going to let you, Suz!" said Link, "You won't survive!"

"Yeah," agreed B.O.B, "What're we talking about?"

She looked at the robot and then to her friends, "Guys, I'm sorry…"

Without warning she removed her gloves and touched all of them, absorbing enough energy to knock them out cold. Her harms slightly longer, her skin blue and her IQ taking a sharp rise she looked back at the robot.

"Just you and me, Tin Can!" she said.

She ran at the robot and grabbed the giant machines leg, her features returned to normal almost instantly as huge surges of energy coursed through her body. The alien robot stopped, its power quickly draining from its core. It didn't know what was causing the power drain.

Susan felt like her fingers were on fire, the energy being absorbed into her was causing her body to ache. She wanted to let go, so much, but she had to keep going or the robot would continue its rampage. She felt hot blood trickling down her face; she felt it down her check, chin and neck. Her hands were glowing bright yellow now as electrical surges shot out of her. She screamed in pain as she felt her head was going to explode.

The robot was now drained empty of energy and it toppled over, landing on top of an apartment block. As the dust surrounded her, Susan collapsed to the ground, everything was going dark…

Her eyes opened and her friends once again were standing over her again, "Am I dead?" she murmured.

"Most definitely not." Dr Cockroach sighed with relief. They were all back inside the jet, she could hear the jets engines so they were moving again.

"When we came too we found you on the floor, blood coming out of your eyes, ears, nose and mouth." Said Link.

"You could've killed yourself, you silly girl!" said Monger.

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" she smiled weakly as she tried to sit up.

"Rest. You absorbed enough energy to light up New York!" said the General.

"I'm fine. I feel…fine." She said.

"Well, just take it easy, said Dr Cockroach, "We'll be arriving in Modesto soon."

"Home?" a small tear appearing in her eye.

"That's right, going to see yer folks! Unless you want to knock us out again before going to see them?" said Link.

"Sorry about that. It's just something I knew I had to do!" she said, "I promise I won't do it again!"

"Dang straight, last thing we need is you going rogue on us!" said B.O.B.

* * *

**And the second...**

**What if Susan became a fairy when she was hit with the meteor?** by jakevoronkov1

* * *

Susan swayed and lurched as she was carried through the corridor. She knew she could use her wings but she refused to accept what she had become now.

The day she was supposed to get married she got hit by a meteorite. When she awoke she found she was now only six inches tall and had grown pink wings out of her back. She had turned into a fairy!

Confused and scared, she had tried to get back to the church but she was captured by soldiers. Humiliatingly, they put a glass over her and carried her off like you would with a spider.

She banged on the glass, "Let me out of here! I know my rights!" she protested.

"You know you're human rights, but you're not human are ya, Lil Debbie?" said the General as he carried her towards a large room.

"Don't call me little!" she screamed, "I'm not-I'm…"

"A fairy." He put bluntly, "And I told you when we caught you: non-human creatures are classified as monsters and to be locked up in Area 52. And that's that."

No matter how much she protested she knew he had a point, she wasn't human and Derek wouldn't want to get married to someone who looked like they came from NeverLand. It was bad enough that the clothes she was wearing now were from a toy store in the Barbie section.

General Monger walked to the massive room, that looked even bigger from Susan's pov, and placed the glass on a metallic table. He lifted the glass up, allowing her to walk away from him.

She reached the edge of the table and looked over, it looked like a fifty foot drop to her.

"How am I supposed to get down?"

"You got wings, use 'em! I gotta be going, paperwork to sort out and all!" he said.

"Wait, you're leaving me here all alone?"

"Course not, yer cell mates will be here in a minute. Give yer the chance to get acquainted." And with that, he left.

The tiny Susan was now alone in the middle of the vast room. She looked all around.

_Cell mates? What cell mates?_ She thought.

Then out of nowhere, three 'massive' creatures appeared. One was a man with a cockroach head, one was fish monkey and the other was a giant jelly.

"Oh, a butterfly!" said the jelly.

"Please, B.O.B, that is not an insect, that is a…erm?" said the cockroach.

"I'M A HUMAN!" She screamed.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus." Said the fish monkey with sarcasm.

"Link, be reasonable, the poor thing must be going through a tough time right now. Apologies, my dear, my name is Dr Cockroach and this is Link and B.O.B. What is yours?"

"S-Susan."

"He meant your monster name! What's your monster name?" asked B.O.B.

"S-Susan." She repeated.

"Well, S-Susan, welcome to your new home!" B.O.B greeted her warmly.

"Home? No! My home is in Modesto! I don't want to be here!" she yelled.

"Calm down, my dear. Maybe you should tell us what exactly happened to you?"

Susan told them everything from her fateful wedding day. Dr Cockroach listened to every word whilst Link appeared uninterested by the whole thing. B.O.B was still looking at her but quiet 'zzz' sounds could be heard coming from his mouth.

When Susan finished she knew there was only one question she could ask, "If you're a doctor then could you possibly make me normal again?"

Dr Cockroach was taken aback. He had never been asked to turn a human that had become a monster back into a human before.

"Well, that is a challenge indeed, given your current size. But hey, I've never backed down from a challenge and don't intend to start now!" he said, standing erect and making B.O.B jump.

"Wha? What…where's breakfast?" yawned the blob.

Susan was so thrilled that her wings fluttered and she started hovering, a pink trail of sparkles was made when she moved.

"Ooh, pretty!" said B.O.B.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it! Soon I'm gonna be plain, normal Susan Murphy again."

Three weeks passed and Dr Cockroach ran every test imaginable on Susan. In order to test her at her current size she had to spend most of her time in a glass jar, she did her best not to complain about being treated like a bug for a school science project.

Finally the mad scientist had a machine with the right components and enough data to test on Susan. He attached electrodes to the glass jar, the size of them frightened her.

"This won't hurt will it, Doc?" she asked nervously.

"Hmm? Oh yes, definitely without a doubt…" he said, not paying much attention as all his focus was being put on his notes.

Link and B.O.B stood well back with Insectosaurus, who Susan had met later on, the giant orange grub was like the biggest skyscraper in the world to her.

Dr Cockroach fiddled with his machine, "Twist the pepperoni….calibrate the toaster springs…set washing machine to full spin…build up charge in the whatchamacallit… _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand_…."

He pressed a button and the whole thing lit up. Electric surges coursed through the jar and into Susan.

"Doc, I'm starting to feel funny…"

But Dr Cockroach was too busy laughing manically to hear her. Then there was a giant explosion and his machine and the glass jar exploded.

Her friends ran over to her to see if she was alright.

"Oh no!" cried B.O.B, "She's turned into a leg!"

The blob was holding a human leg out of the smoke.

Link and Dr Cockroach reached into the smoke and pulled a normal sized Susan to her feet. She opened her eyes and saw everything had gotten much smaller, she looked at herself and realized she was her normal size again.

"Doc! You did it! You really did it! I'm normal again! I'm…naked!"

She covered herself when she realized that she had outgrown her current wardrobe. Dr Cockroach took off his lab coat and threw it over her shoulders.

"Ah, finally, I can go home," she sighed happily.

"Why don't you fly home?" asked B.O.B.

"Well she could take Monger's jet I suppose?" suggested Dr Cockroach.

"Why does she need a jet when she's got those?" said the blob, pointing at something.

The fish ape looked behind Susan, then back at the mad scientist.

"Er, Doc? I think your success was only half-earned."

Both Dr Cockroach and Susan looked back and realized she still had her large pink fairy wings. Instead of getting rid of them they had grown with her.

"Aw nuggets!" she groaned.

"May as well face it, you're a monster now and no monster is ever getting out of here!" said Link.

Monger then screeched in with his jeep, "Good news, monsters! Yer getting out!"

"Until today."

* * *

**If these stories didn't meet your expectations then I apologize for that, but my heart just isn't in it anymore.**

**Its come to a point where this feels more like a job than a hobby and its making me weary..._really weary_.**

**So I've decided that after the next story I'm putting this series on hiatus until further notice. It'll give me time to rest and focus on my other story: 'Vs The World'.**

**So here's the final line up:**

**A) What if Susan became pure evil? by Bearybeary**

**B) What if Susan was an android? by** **gigglingmenehune**

**C) What if Susan had the abilities of Wasp from the Avengers? by jakevoronkov**


	108. Story 102

**And the winner (delayed due to illness) is...**

**What if Susan became pure evil? By Bearybeary**

**This is a very gory one so those with weak stomachs...seek help.**

* * *

Having recovered from a meteorite landing on her, Susan walked happily down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband Derek Dietl and nothing was going to spoil this moment, not even the squirmy feeling in her stomach.

She handed her bouquet to the bridesmaids and turned to Derek. He turned her veil over and stepped back in surprise.

"Wow! You are…glowing."

Susan smiled, thinking it was a compliment, "Thank you!"

Derek shook his head, "No, Susan, you really are glowing…you're GREEN!"

Susan looked at her hand and she really was glowing a bright green. Her hand then began shaking uncontrollably as the feeling in her stomach grew; it felt like a bomb about to explode inside of her.

"Oh no…._WOAH!_"

She suddenly grew several feet, now towering over Derek and everyone else. The energy inside her kept building up and exploding again, resulting in more growth spurts.

The guests slowly backed away as Susan grew bigger and bigger.

Her wedding dress was now under great strain, the straps had snapped, the seams had split and her stilettos were crushed under her widening feet. Susan was scared, but felt something else as well…

"What's going on? What's happening here?" called Derek.

"Derek, this feels…AMAZING!" she said as she grew another ten feet.

To her it felt like a hundred orgasms all at once, she felt incredible. She ran her fingers threw her hair as she leaned against the church wall. She let out a gasp of pleasure as her elbow smashed the window.

"Yes yes YES! Don't stop! Don't ever stop! More…more…MORE!" she moaned.

The guests fled the church leaving only Derek trapped with the groaning giantess. Her head pressed against the ceiling and it began to crumble, she opened her eyes and Derek saw her blues had turned red.

She grinned down at him, almost wickedly, as she burst out of the church, timber and tile falling everywhere.

Derek dodged out the way and tried to find a way out but before as he scurried along the floor he smacked into Susan's giant foot. He looked up at his towering bride and saw her huge hand coming down on him like a claw in an amusement machine.

Her fingers wrapped tightly around his body and lifted him up sharply. He didn't know what he was going to die of first, crushed ribs or brain exploding from sever head rush.

Susan looked at her tiny groom, the look of his fear was reflecting in her giant red eyes. She then licked her lips.

"That felt amazing! But all that has made me hungry and you should never let a growing girl starve!"

She brought him to her mouth and ran her tongue all over him. The wet, rough surface rubbing against his face was unbearable as he whimpered.

"You are tasty!" she said, her eyes alight.

"No no no!" he pleaded.

"Now Derek, that's no way to treat your wife," she said, pretending to be stern with him, "You must feed me…and you will! _Aaaaaaaaaaaaa…_"

She opened her mouth wide and clamped her lips over Derek, whose screams were suddenly cut off. She held on to his legs as her teeth sank into his body and with a sharp tug…bit him in half.

She chewed the torso for a moment and swallowed, she savoured the flavour, "Well whadda y'know? Really does taste like chicken!"

She then ate the legs and rubbed her belly.

"Hope you can hear me, Derek? Cos you had the honour of being the first to serve your new goddess! Goddess…I like that." She put her hands on her hips and called to the world, "Look out, World! Your new Goddess has arrived and she demands whatever she desires!"

Her reply came in the form of military choppers and tanks; they trained their weapons on her as soldiers surrounded the ruined church and trained their guns on the giantess.

"Ha! Puny bugs! Do you seriously think you can-"

A tank fired at her and the rocket hit her in the shoulder. A massive explosion caused her to fall over into the crumbling church ruins. The remains of the building fell down over her, leaving a massive cloud of dust over the area.

The soldiers slowly advanced, guns still trained on the building.

For a few moments there was silence…

"_RAAAAAWR!"_

The rubble exploded and Susan emerged, her red eyes glowed even brighter and her face contorted by rage.

"I'll rip you all apart and use your bones for jewellery!" she bellowed.

The soldiers opened fire on her but the bullets bounced off her super-thick skin. The tanks fired their cannons but she dodged them. She nearly bashed her head against a chopper but this gave her an idea. She grabbed the chopper by its landing struts and pulled it down to the ground before turning it sideways.

She laughed as the helicopters spinning blade advanced on the soldiers, shredding them all up.

Once every soldier was minced she crushed the chopped in her hand, overwhelmed by her strength. Whilst she was distracted the tanks fired on her again, several more rockets pounding into her, but only managing to singe her ripped wedding dress.

"Now for you!" she grinned.

The tanks tried to back up but she managed to catch up to them easily. She took two at a time and then crushed them together till they became a solid ball of metal. She repeated this till she had five 'football sized' balls before her. Laughing, she kicked them away and they disappeared over the horizon. Her bare feet not feeling any pain.

Her ears then caught a faint murmur; she looked around and saw she had missed a soldier. His leg was gone but he was still alive. Susan knew exactly what to do with him.

She stood over him, hands on hips, with a wicked grin on her face, "You should feel honoured. You are about to fulfil your goddess' needs."

She raised her foot and brought it down on the man with tremendous force, the ground shook as her large foot came down. She then smeared her foot along the ground; she could feel the soldiers frail body under her soft, warm sole as he was slowly crushed to death.

After five minutes of pleasure she lifted her foot and saw the red smear on the ground and on her foot.

"Ah, that felt good!" she smiled blissfully.

She wandered away from Modesto into the open countryside, she had the whole world before her, "Who needs a husband when I can have every human in the world serving to my every need? This is my world now and it shall kneel before me! Hah-Hah-Hah!"

The first town she came to she stopped right on the edge of the area and called out, "REJOICE INSECTS! YOUR NEW GODDESS HAS ARRIVED AND WILL NOW FREE YOU FROM YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIVES!"

The townsfolk screamed and ran as fast as they could away from the giantess. But her walking strides were much faster than their hysterical sprinting. She callously stepped on cars, people inside or not, and let them explode under her foot.

She swiped at buildings, her long fingers digging in and ripping the walls apart. She pulled a water tower off a roof and drank all its contents, water gushing down her body and splashing on the ground, washing away the blood from the dead soldiers.

Police arrived and aimed their guns at her, "_Stay where you are…er, miss. Or we will shoot!_"

Susan dropped the water tower to look at them and smirked, "You want me, boys. You can have me."

_Five minutes later…_

Susan licked her fingers, the blood of a dozen police officers covering her hands and mouth. She was sat down and leaning against a building, she patted her belly and then rubbed it.

"_Phew!_ You guys know how to dine a girl but I don't have any money on me, so…_BELCH_…there's my payment!"

She got back up and looked over the burning town, buildings torn apart, vehicles blown up, civilians crushed and eaten. Susan had never felt so powerful.

"I need a grander audience than this...I need more…much more! I know exactly where to find it!" she said.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

_Over the skies of the USA…_

The military carrier jet soared above the clouds. Inside, General Monger was briefing his special team of monsters on the mission at hand.

"…and she has destroyed 17 towns and crippled 3 cities along her way. Intel suggests she is heading for Washington DC to kill the President, naturally Mr President has been moved to a secret base but that won't stop this giant killer. All military attempts to stop her have failed, so now it's our turn!"

"So let me guess this straight, Monger," The Missing Link cut in, "You want us to fight a giant woman?"

"And in exchange the President of these United States has authorised me to grant you your freedom." He said.

Dr Cockroach studied the footage, the giant woman causing all that destruction without regret, killing all those innocent people. He knew she had to be stopped.

"So what's happening here?" asked B.O.B.

Monger then received a message from his comlink, "Okay, she's been sighted. A small town in Nebraska, or…what's left of one. Ten minutes to landing. Get ready!"

Susan was standing next to an abandoned building. Over the last three weeks she had been attacked dozens of times by armed forces. Her wedding dress had been wrecked too much to continue wearing. Since then she had found two giant American flags and used them to cover her top and bottom.

"Don't people just love being smothered by butt?" she asked the building.

She slowly began to sit down and her ten foot wide buttocks rested on the roof. At first it took her weight but then the sound of snapping beams could be heard, then tiles began to fly off. Her ass slowly sank into the roof before finally the house caved in and she fell through the building, landing on her back.

She rolled around the rubble filled floor, laughing.

Then she heard the roar of a jet engine. She opened her eyes and saw a jet fly over. "Here we go again." She muttered.

The three monsters stepped out of the jet. They looked around and saw all the damage the giantess had done.

"Wow, this babe has some serious issues!" said Link.

The jet then took to the skies again, leaving the three guys alone.

"Well, it appears we'll be doing this without Insectosaurus." Said Dr Cockroach, "Any idea how we're going to take this giantess down?"

"I thought you were the one with the ideas?" said Link.

"Am I the one with ideas?" asked B.O.B.

The ground suddenly shook. They turned around and saw a giant woman wrapped in US flags. She smirked down at them.

"Well well well! What do we have here? A cricket, a frog and a piece of chewing gum?" laughed Susan.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you…" Dr Cockroach began.

"Hurt me? Oh that's rich! Hundreds of boys with their little toys have tried and now they're all gooey red stains on the ground! Prepare to join them!"

She swiped at them, knocking Link away into a sign. Dr Cockroach grabbed her hand and crawled up her arm; he then grabbed a taser and got her in the cheek. He jumped off her and scuttled away as she tried to stamp the cockroach.

Link got back up and grabbed a piece of car debris; he began whacking the giantess' feet. Narrowly avoiding the giantess' grabbing hand.

"I'm getting really sick of you! Your goddess commands you to DIE!"

She stamped down hard, creating a shockwave that levelled nearby buildings and sent the monsters flying onto their backs.

B.O.B, not having a back, stayed where he was. Defiant against the giantess.

"This chewing gum ain't going down!" he told her.

"Oh, but you are going down! Going right down my throat!" said Susan.

She grabbed the blob and crammed him into her mouth, "Uhr uddess cannuf bi stopped! Ah cannuf bi…"

She was finding it harder to chew till suddenly her jaw was stuck, she couldn't open her mouth. She could feel the blob sliding down her throat and staying there.

She began to choke, her eyes watering up as she dropped to her knees. She beat her chest, trying to get her wind pipe cleared.

Coughing and spluttering, she fell to the floor, her eyes darkening.

"Wha…What…have I…done…"

Her hands fell to the ground, the life now gone from her body.

B.O.B crawled out of the dead giantess' mouth and re-joined his bruised friends.

"So…did I win?"

* * *

**This is the last one. The What-If Series is now on hiatus because I need a break from all this and to focus on my other project 'Vs The World'. **

**Anyone who apparently doesn't understand english and sends in an idea will be ignored.**

**Bye.**

_***throws self out window***_


	109. Story 103 Part 1

**Yes, its back after several months. But before the five part special starts and should let you know there a few new rules to this series, basically so it doesn't drive me over the edge:**

**1) Suggestions to be given between Friday and Sunday. It gives me more time.**

**2) Anyone who made a suggestion whilst the series was 'off-air' will not get their idea chosen. If you really want it to be then suggest it again.**

**3) I'm still doing the _'Parallel TV Series'_ at the same time so please (and I can't stress this enough) don't suggest a story that means I have to write the entire bleeding thing again. Single chapter stories only.**

**The series will re-open for business on the 7th so hold your fire till then.**

**Right, lets begin shall we...**

* * *

**What if Ginormica was like the Incredible Hulk?**

PART ONE

Susan waited in the gazebo just outside the church; she stared into space as her mind wandered about the future. This time tomorrow she was going to be on her honeymoon with the man she loved, local weatherman Derek Dietl. She sighed with happiness when a voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Wow, you look beautiful,"

She spun round and saw Derek leaning against the beam, wearing his tuxedo and grinning at her.

"Oh, so do you," she smiled, "I mean handsome! I mean,…uh, I'm sorry, I'm just a little frazzled! I just spent way too much time with our parents!"

Derek took her hand and kissed it, "Don't you worry about it. We'll be alone soon, just us."

Susan's mind returned to her upcoming honeymoon, "_Mmmm_, soon we'll be eating cheese and baguettes in the sun, feeding each other chocolate crepes,"

She rested her head on his chest and closed his eyes, Derek however seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…well, actually there's been a slight change in plans. We're not going to Paris,"

Susan was rocked by this, "What? Why not?"

"Because we're going somewhere better,"

"Better than Paris?" Susan's spirits were uplifted, "Where? Tahiti?"

"Nope. Fresno."

Then they dropped down dead, "Fresno…._Fresno. _In what universe is Fresno better than Paris, Derek?" she scorned, if this was some kind of joke, she wasn't laughing.

"In the 'I got an audition to become Channel 23's new evening anchor' universe. I got a call from the general manager and he wants me to come in immediately! Isn't that great?"

Susan was angry, her perfect honeymoon was ruined because of his job, but then it was what he had been working up to so she bottled her emotions, put on a happy face and hugged her fiancée, "Derek, that's…amazing! Fresno's like a top fifty market, isn't it?"

"Actually it's 55th. But we're on our way, babe! Now look, about Paris…"

"Oh, it's okay, it's fine!" she lied, "As long as we're together then Fresno is the most romantic city in the whole world. I'm so proud of you,"

"Of US! Not just cos of me, I mean obviously me, but we're a team now. You're so proud of US!" he told her.

Susan slapped him on the shoulder, "Now get out of here! It's bad luck to see me in my dress!" she said.

"Oh, come on, what's the worst that can happen?" he laughed, but he decided to get going anyway.

Susan was once again alone, except this time her dreams of a romantic holiday were squashed, all because some manager wanted her future husband working for him straight away. Did he not know that today was her wedding day? Did he not know today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life? Why didn't Derek tell him to wait till they came back from Paris? Why didn't he stick up for her? All these things made her angry as her hand gripped the railing. She was never one to show her feelings were hurt, she would always keep them suppressed and take whatever came at her on the chin.

_Kra-Koom!_

"Great, above everything, there's a storm coming," she groaned.

She looked to the sky but there wasn't a cloud in sight. She looked for the source of the thunder and saw a glowing black dot that was burning. She recognised that it was a meteorite, and it appeared to be coming straight at her.

She picked up her dress and ran out of the gazebo, it was hard to run in her high heels and soon she was out of breath and her feet were killing her. She looked up just in time to see the meteor come down on top of her. Her scream was cut short as she was lost under the glowing green rock.

The glow then slowly diminished till only a black rock lay smouldering in the ground.

Susan's mother came outside, wondering what was keeping her daughter, "Susan! _Uh, where could she be? _Susan, where are you?"

There was no sign of her in the gazebo. Then she noticed a figure emerging just over the small knoll nearby, it was Susan. She rushed over to her daughter who staggered to her feet. She took her hand which caught her by surprise.

"Susan, where have you been?" she asked, brushing the dust off her daughter's wedding dress.

"I…I think I just got hit by a meteorite." She mumbled, feeling giddy.

"Oh Susan, every bride feels that way on their wedding day," she then dragged her daughter back towards the church, "Look at you, you're filthy! Thank god I have wet wipes!"

In no time, Susan was all cleaned up as her veil was added and she took hold of her bouquet. Her father opened the doors and signalled the organist to start. He then took his daughters arm and the pair walked down the aisle.

Susan was feeling so happy now that she had put past the fact that a meteorite had just landed on her. Nothing was going to ruin her day.

She reached Derek and handed her bouquet over to her bridesmaid. The groom lifted her veil and smiled at her beautiful face. They took each other's hands and were about to begin the ceremony when a distant whirring noise began catching everyone's attention. It got louder and louder.

"Is that a helicopter?" said someone.

Through the stained-glass windows they could see choppers fly by, much too close. Their silhouettes casting over the pews.

"What is going on?" asked Susan. The bride picked up her dress once again and walked back down the aisle, followed by Derek and her family. She opened the doors and the party stepped outside, on all sides were soldiers and tanks, their guns aimed at the building. Choppers buzzed in all directions, causing deafening noise that forced most of the guests to cover their ears. "Who are you people?" Susan screamed over the noise, "Why are you ruining my wedding?"

A soldier that she guessed was in charge took a megaphone and called back, "You are harbouring an alien item inside the building! Please can you all lay face down on the ground so we can search you!"

Susan gritted her teeth. How dare he come along and interrupt the most important day of her life. And then to order her to lie on the ground and be frisked by strangers. Her anger was boiling more than it ever had, she tried to keep it bottled up but her emotions were on the verge of erupting. Her fists shook as Derek walked past her.

"Now listen here! Do you not know who I am? I am Derek Dietl, Fresno's new evening anchor and I will not…"

All of a sudden the soldiers took aim and the tanks guns aimed at him. Derek suddenly raised his hands, "Whoa! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I…"

"Susan?"

Derek turned around and realised the army were actually aiming at her. Susan had her head dipped and her arms were shaking violently, she was breathing heavily, almost snarling. Derek walked up to her and took her shaking hand.

"Susan, are you okay?"

Susan snapped her head up at him, her face was contorted with rage and her eyes had gone from a beautiful blue to a glowing green. Derek let go of her and stepped back in alarm.

"_They come here…and ruin…my big day?_" her voice shaking as she struggled to control herself, "MY BIG DAY!"

Her body felt hot like the anger was making her overheat; she closed her eyes as the anger warped her mind.

Everyone began stepping back as Susan suddenly started growing bigger, her brown hair started to go white as her body began pressing against her dress. The hem lifted off the ground and rode up her lengthening legs as her heaving bosom inflated and pressed hard against the fabric. Her high heels creaked as her widening feet put more and more weight on them till finally they gave up and were crushed like soda cans. Her heavy breathing was lost under the sound of her dress ripping at the seams.

Derek continued stepping back as his brides shadow loomed over him.

"Stupid soldiers ruin everything...stupid soldiers LEAVE NOW!" she bellowed, now fifty feet tall.

She stepped over Derek and marched over to the soldiers and tanks. They opened fire but their bullets bounced off her and the shells did no damage. She grabbed a tank and pounded it into another tank. The debris caused the soldiers to scatter.

Susan roared at the skies and then stamped on the ground, making everyone fall over. The helicopters swooped by and fired their miniguns at her, it stung her but still caused no injury. She swung her hands as them and knocked one out of the sky; it landed on the church roof and went straight through it.

The soldiers held their ground, continuing their attempts to subdue the giantess. But Susan was just getting madder; she snarled loudly as she punched tanks into the ground and stomped on rocket launchers with her bare feet, their explosions erupting between her toes.

Then came a scream from the church, the giantess looked round and saw the soldiers escorting the guests away. She saw Derek being restrained and her green eyes narrowed. Ignoring the tank fire, she stomped over to the soldiers and flicked them away before picking Derek up in her hand.

More soldiers and choppers could be seen coming; Susan wasn't going to win this fight so she decided to escape with her man. She began to sprint away from the church, her massively powerful legs putting plenty of distance between her and the army.

"Oh, Karl…" sobbed her mother, "It's her wedding day!"

* * *

After sprinting for an hour Susan arrived at an abandoned farm some 80 miles away from Modesto. Derek struggled to free himself but Susan's fingers were too strong.

Susan walked over to the barn and pulled the barn doors off. She crawled inside, the low beams meant she had to stay crouched but it was big enough to fit her whole body inside.

She dropped Derek on a pile of straw, he flailed about as he tried to roll onto his back, and he looked up at the towering behemoth that was his bride. She looked back at him, her anger seeming subdued.

"Derek safe now." She said, her voice was deep and booming, it filled the whole barn.

"Erm, Susan…how did…how did…?"

The giantess suddenly seemed offended as she slammed her fist on the ground, making everything shake, "NOT SUSAN! SUSAN WEAK! SUSAN PUNY!"

"But…but then…w-who are you then?" he stuttered.

"Ginormica! Ginormica strong! Ginormica better than Susan." She told him.

"Well…well, then I…"

"Soldiers try and take husband away from Ginormica," she said, "Ginormica save husband. Ginormica loves husband very much."

She began stroking him with her hand. Derek was feeling very uneasy right now.

"Well, t-thank you Su-I mean Ginormica. Miss Ginormica. That was very thoughtful of you and now I should be…"

Ginormica's hand kept him pinned down; he was pressed into the straw pile.

"Ginormica and Derek happy couple now. Happy couple on honeymoon,"

"But…but…"

Suddenly, with horror, Derek knew what she wanted.

"G-Ginormica, please, I…I really don't think…"

"Ginormica want Derek all to herself. Make Derek happy. Get in the mood."

In one swift motion Ginormica ripped off his clothes in her hand, leaving him stark naked. She crawled up closer till he was between her thighs, looking down on him with lust in her green eyes.

"Ginormica make love to Derek. Ginormica going to rock Derek's world!"

"No, NOOOOooooooo_oooooooooooooo!_"

* * *

Susan stirred as the mild warmth of morning touched her skin. Her eyes fluttered open and the sight of straw appeared in front of her. She sat up and looked around in confusion, she was naked and in a barn that looked like it had been in a violent storm. The beams were snapped and there were several holes in the walls.

What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was getting really angry outside the church and then everything going black. She got up and saw she was covered in a large silk sheet; in fact it looked like the same material as her missing wedding dress. Then she discovered it wasn't a sheet but some sort of silk tube, like a sleeping bag with the end cut out and big enough to drive a car through.

"How…how did I get here?" she asked herself.

She looked around and to her delight she found Derek on the other side on the straw pile. He was fast asleep, though looking a little bruised and wet, and he was naked just like her.

Susan felt a warm feeling course through her body. She held the sheet to her body as she walked over to the door. Whatever happened last night, she liked it. She hadn't felt so invigorated and happy in ages. She took a deep breath of the morning air. Feeling at peace.

The peace was then shattered when a helicopter appeared over the trees. Its rotor blowing leaves at her. She shielded her face as she held the silk sheet tightly.

_SUSAN MURPHY! LAY ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!_

Susan looked back inside the barn; they were going to take Derek away from her. She couldn't let that happen.

"Leave us alone!" she screamed, "You won't take my Derek away from me-_urghhhh! What's happening…to me…?_"

A familiar feeling began raging through her body. She could feel surges of energy course down her arms and legs, her anger was building up and she couldn't control it. Suddenly everything went dark again.

Susan was asleep and now Ginormica was waking up, she started getting bigger, still holding onto her tattered wedding dress as she gradually filled it out again. Her eyes were green and her hair was white, and her rage was greater than ever.

"STUPID ARMY LEAVE ME ALONE! GINORMICA WANT DEREK ALL TO HERSELF!" she roared.

She slammed her fist against the barn and the whole building creaked. Ginormica turned around, fearing knocking the barn over with Derek still inside. With her back turned, the chopper fired a giant tranquilizer dart into her leg, introducing gallons of sedative into her body. Ginormica yelled as she pulled the needle out and threw it back at the chopper; it dodged the dart by inches as Ginormica began to feel the tranquilizers effects.

"_Stupid…puny…humans…_" she slurred as she toppled over.

The chopper observed the sleeping giant and saw she was slowly shrinking, "Big Redwood is down. Requesting transport."


	110. Story 103 Part 2

PART TWO

She awoke, feeling nauseous, and felt the cold, hard ground beneath her. Susan slowly picked herself up and saw she had been lying on a floor made of metal. She had blacked out again and woken up in another different location, except this one was much more foreboding. She was in a large metal room, there were no windows or doors or anything.

What was happening to her? Why did she keep passing out and waking up in a strange place? Where was she now?

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing around the room, "Is anyone there? Can you please tell me where I am?"

There was no response. As she walked around the room, looking for a door, she suddenly realised she was wearing completely different clothes. She was wearing a black shirt and pants with a belt. They had orange stripes down the side. She had white sneakers on too. She didn't remember getting changed. Had some pervert kidnapped her and dressed her up?

"Is someone out there?" she shouted, "Where is Derek? Where am I?"

Still no response. She stood in the middle of the room and looked up at the red light hanging from the middle of the ceiling. As she stared at it, images flashed through her mind, moments of her mind that were blurred, moments she could not recall. Were these the events that happened after she passed out and if so why couldn't she remember?

"_You won't find a door," _came a voice.

Susan jumped in surprise, "H-hello? Who's there?"

"_My name is General W.R. Monger. I am speaking to you over the comm system. I am in charge of this prison."_

"Prison?!" she exclaimed, "Why am I in prison?"

"_You telling me you don't know?"_

"Obviously!"

"_In a nutshell, you have become too dangerous to be set free amongst society. From here on out you will reside in my prison of monsters. I can assure you that escape is impossible."_

"You can't do this!" she protested, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"_You call taking on the military, kidnapping and damage to property 'doing nothing wrong'?"_

"That's absurd! I haven't done any of that!"

"_Seems you have an 'other side' you don't know about! Well I can tell you here and now that I will be keeping BOTH of you in this base for as long as I see fit."_

"I want to talk to Derek! I want to see him right now!" she demanded, stamping her foot on the ground.

"_We will not be contacting anybody. And nobody is gonna know of your location."_

Susan gritted her teeth, "Don't treat me like some sort of criminal," she said quietly, "This is so unfair! I haven't done anything WRONG!"

She slammed her fist into the wall and to her shock she saw she had made a dent in the thick metal. She looked at her hand and compared it to her other hand, they were different sizes. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, getting faster and louder, it was like she had a bass drum inside her.

"What's happening to me? Why is this happening to…_RRRRrrrrr!"_

Her anger was washing over her mind and everything around her was going black, it was her rage, her rage was causing these blackouts. She tried to calm down but the anger was too much, "Susan….getting….angry! No one's….prisoner! Won't…be kept…in a…cage!"

Her voice got deeper with every word. Ginormica was now in control as her body expanded, shredding out of her prison outfit. As her hair turned white she staggered into the middle of the room, the pants rising up till they couldn't stretch anymore and began splitting at the sides with the belt snapping off. The buttons on her shirt popped off as her bosom pressed against the material. Her sneakers split open as her swelling feet forced their way free.

Soon Ginormica was back, her black pants were now short shorts and her shirt barely covered her breasts as a single button remained to keep her assets from breaking free.

She looked around, breathing heavily as her anger coursed through her veins, "Where is Ginormica? Where has puny Susan put Ginormica?" she snarled.

"_You are in a prison for monsters, Ginormica, if that's what you call yourself. I think you'll find yourself at home and out of harm's way, by that I mean you won't be causing anyone anymore harm!"_

Ginormica dug her fingers into the metal wall, her nails sinking into the steel like it was paper.

"You cannot lock up Ginormica! GINORMICA IS NO ANIMAL!"

She threw her fists into the walls and large impressions were made till finally one of the walls broke fell down, revealing a much bigger and lighter room that had several other doors all around. In the middle of the room was a table and chair her size with a smaller table and chairs next to it.

Ginormica picked another door at random and charged into it, breaking it down. She fell to the floor as the prisons personnel fled and took cover inside their offices to the sides of the large corridor before her.

"_Do not engage the giantess," _ordered the General, _"Fall back to safety zones!"_

The military units did not engage, instead they retreated to a safe distance as the giantess got up and looked around.

"WHERE IS WAY OUT? GINORMICA WANTS TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" she bellowed, slamming her fists on the ground, making the floor shudder and all the windows shatter.

Ginormica decided to just go ahead and she would find the exit eventually. She ran down the large tunnels, knocking down any doors that were too low for her to get under. Whenever she came to a dead end she would just punch a hole through the wall and continue on to the next tunnel.

* * *

In the command centre, General Monger was monitoring Ginormica's progress through the facility, members of staff instructing people to clear the area of the oncoming giantess.

"Sir, the giant will tear everything apart!" said the lieutenant, "If she finds a way out…"

"She won't." Monger said calmly, "I made it clear there was no escape from this place. Keep the lights on in tunnels 6 and 7; make sure she follows them,"

"What for?"

"She thinks she's escaping, when actually I am herding her someplace else. Just make sure the tunnels are clear!"

"Yessir!"

* * *

Ginormica continued charging down the tunnels, they all looked the same and she was getting angrier. She continued following the lights as they seemed to be guiding her. After ten minutes she came to a ledge that looked out to a black abyss, she was underground. There wasn't a trace of sunlight. She wasn't locked in a cage, she was buried underground.

She roared her frustration and her voice echoed into the inky darkness. She retraced her steps, deciding to follow the lights again.

Eventually the lights came to a closed door. She pulled the door out and entered an empty room, there were no more doors.

"Ginormica not stay down here! Won't be locked away!" she yelled.

"_Thank you for following the lights," _came Mongers voice, _"There's something I wanted to show you,"_

The wall raised up revealing a giant mirror. Ginormica looked at her reflection.

"_I wanted you to see what you've become."_

"Ginormica don't care for stupid mirror," she snorted, "Ginormica strong now! Ginormica strongest there is!"

But the more she looked at her reflection the more her anger seemed to diminish. Ginormica could feel something building up inside her, a strong feeling of fear and despair. Why was she feeling these things? Why did she suddenly feel so weak? Then she felt a tear roll down her cheek. It was then she realised what was happening, it was Susan.

Susan was dormant inside Ginormica's head, but seeing through Ginormica's eyes she could see what she had turned into, the monster she had become. Susan's sadness was washing away Ginormica's anger.

"No! Not weak! Stupid Susan not make Ginormica puny!" she snarled.

But the tears kept coming and soon she began to shrink. Her ripped, skin-tight clothes getting loose on her till they were just a pile on the floor. She disappeared inside the pile, her weeping becoming uncontrollable.

Susan buried her face in her hands, she now knew what had happened to her, what she was. A vicious beast of pure rage and destruction.

Another wall slid up and General Monger flew in on his jetpack, landing right next to her, "I trust you won't be trying to escape again?" he asked her calmly.

"_Please…please help me,_" she wept through her hands, "_I don't want to be like this! Why has this happened to me?_"

"I don't know, but you need some spare uniforms it seems? I'll have some brought to you and then we can begin your orientation."

* * *

After Susan was shown around the base she was introduced to her new cell mates, Link the fish ape, BOB the indestructible blue goo, Dr Cockroach the scientist with a cockroach head and Insectosaurus the 350 foot grub. They were wary of her at first after seeing what had she done but she told them she was more scared of herself than they were.

After a few days, Dr Cockroach had agreed to do tests on her to try and determine what exactly had happened to Susan. She sat down on a table as he went through his notes.

"And after that you can't remember anything?"

"Yes."

"But when you saw your reflection…"

"HER reflection." She corrected him.

"Pardon, my dear?"

"I saw Ginormica's reflection. Not mine."

"But you are the same being,"

"We are not the same! I am nothing like that…that monster!" she said firmly.

"Well the transformations seem to occur when you get angry, frustrated or stressed. You say you always kept your anger suppressed?"

"Yes, I never let my anger show. It's not lady like."

"I see. But when the alien energy from this meteorite fused with you it broke down the emotional barriers and made you unable to control your temper?"

"I found myself getting angry real fast and unable to calm down, then I black out and…SHE takes over."

"But you were able to see your…her reflection through her eyes, meaning that she can see through yours!"

"I can feel her now; at first I thought it was just a funny feeling but now I know it's Ginormica, wanting to be let out…wanting to hurt people and destroy things because that's all she cares about," She grabbed the table firmly, trying not to get upset, "You have to help me get rid of her!" she said.

"If this energy is removed from your body it might remove Ginormica entirely," pondered Dr Cockroach.

"Can you do it?" she asked hopefully.

"I can certainly try! I'll need a few weeks to get all the things I need together…"

"A few weeks?!"

"My dear, you want to be sure that this works, don't you? No margin for error."

"O-kay," she sighed.

"Good, just hang around with the others and in the meantime…don't get angry!"

* * *

For the next three weeks she let Dr Cockroach work as she hung out with Link and BOB, getting to know them better and telling them about the outside world. They were in the middle of playing cards when BOB brought up a touchy subject, "Why are you trying to kill the big you?" he asked her.

Link tried to signal the blob to keep quiet but he didn't notice.

"Ginormica isn't real, BOB. She was never born, went to school, felt true love, she is nothing but poison to my life. And hopefully soon I will get rid of her," she said calmly.

"But if she emerges when you get angry and then you get rid of her, does that mean you'll never be angry again?" asked Link, curious now, "She's basically your rage made flesh, an emotion with legs, what if…"

Susan slammed her fist on the table, "LINK!"

The monsters jumped as she shouted at them, even Insectosaurus flinched. Quickly realising she was getting worked up, she took a deep breath and calmed down, "It's okay, it's okay…I'm fine." She told them, "You see, BOB? This is how people will react to me every time I get a little cross. Ginormica has ruined everything for me…I hate her!"

"From the footage we saw we could make out she doesn't like you either," said Link, "Said you make her weak,"

"Yeah, well she can suck it." She said bluntly, throwing her cards on the table.

Shortly afterwards, Dr Cockroach emerged from his lab, wheeling along what appeared to be a chair with cables all around it and a colander on top. A large generator and computer was linked up to it.

"Voila, the machine that will return you to normal!" he declared.

The monsters glared at it, "Um, Doc…it looks like an electric chair?" frowned Susan.

"Well I did have that image in my mind but this will simply sever the energy from your cells by zapping them!" he said, "Take a seat,"

Link put his hand on her shoulder, "Suz, you don't have to do this,"

"Yes, I do." She said.

She sat in the chair and Dr Cockroach strapped her in tightly and applied electrodes all over her body and lowering the colander over her head.

"I should probably mention that this will hurt?" he told her.

"Just do it, Doctor. I don't know if she knows what's going on," she said nervously.

Dr Cockroach typed rapidly on the computer and machine sparked into life. The others stepped well back as huge bolts of electricity surged around the chair and then entered Susan's body. She screamed as the machine shocked her, her eyes and mouth lit up like torches.

Eventually the machine exploded, sending Dr Cockroach sliding along the floor. He got up and as the smoke cleared he saw Susan writhing in her chair, her teeth grit and her face contorted with rage from the pain. Her fingers were sinking into the arm rests like a knife through butter.

"Susan, Susan, my dear, just calm down!" he begged her.

The others could see what was going to happen and they took cover behind Insectosaurus' foot.

Susan thrashed against her restraints, "_Doc…I…I can't…_"

"Just take a deep breath. Ginormica is not the one in control, you…"

Her eyes snapped open, they were green, "I can't…I can't keep her in…she's coming…_SHE'S COMING…RRRRRRRrrrrrrr!_"

Her body suddenly expanded like a bomb inside her had gone off. Her chest thrust out and a button broke off, shooting across the room and embedding itself in the wall. The restraints creaked and strained against the enlarging woman.

Susan looked at Dr Cockroach, the last sign of fear in her eyes disappeared as she roared, the tone of her voice getting lower. The restraints finally succumbed and broke away as the chair was lost beneath her colossal buttocks.

Dr Cockroach slowly backed off as Ginormica got up, her clothes almost completely ripped off like before. She looked around and saw she was back in the big room and was not alone. There was an insect, much bigger than her, with tiny creatures hiding behind it. And a man with a bug head standing next to a ruined machine. She snorted, the gust knocking Dr Cockroach off his feet.

"What puny Susan and Bug-Man doing to Ginormica?" she snarled, her fists clenched.

The mad scientist got up and straightened his jab coat, "Y-you must be Ginormica? I am Dr Cockroach PhD. Pleased to meet you,"

Ginormica dropped on all fours, her angry face an inch away from the doctor, "Bug man trying to get rid of Ginormica?"

Dr Cockroach kept his cool, "Of course not, we were just making sure that you were BOTH okay with the transformation process. Making sure that it wasn't affecting either of you. We don't hurt friends here,"

"Friends?"

"Yes, we are all monsters, all friends. We stick together and look after one another."

"So monsters are Ginormica's friends?" she said.

"Yes, you and Susan."

Ginormica grunted, "Susan is not friend. Susan wants rid of Ginormica. She hates Ginormica and Ginormica hates Susan."

"Look, as much as you hate each other, the pair of you are gonna have to find a way to make this work otherwise it'll end up destroying you both. You want to get out of here and see Derek again, don't you?"

Ginormica's expression turned to sadness, "Ginormica wants Derek in her arms. Miss him so much,"

"See? Now, can I talk to Susan please, my dear? I need to see if she's alright as well?"

Ginormica stood up, "Bug Man really is smart," She closed her eyes and slowly began to shrink down; disappearing inside her stretched and ripped clothes.

The others joined a shaken Dr Cockroach, "Doc, you got some serious balls!" said Link.

"Yes, well I'm also going to need to change my trousers after this," he said.

Susan emerged from under her pants that were more like a tarpaulin now. She held the fabric against her naked form when she realised her friends were looking at her, "How…how long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes, my dear."

"What did she break? Who did she hurt?" she asked fearfully.

"No one. Everything's fine, I managed to calm her down."

Though she was relieved, she dropped to her knees and began to cry, "Oh, who am I kidding?" she sobbed, "I'll never get rid of this monster inside me, I'll never get out of here and I'll never see my parents or Derek again,"

Her friends gathered around her, feeling sorry that she was trapped in this nightmare of a life. Just then General Monger drove in on his jeep, he screeched to a halt next to them, "Miss Murphy, get yourself dressed. Monsters, pack yer bags, yer getting outta here!"


	111. Story 103 Part 3

PART THREE

Monger had the monsters board his carrier jet as he explained the situation, a robot from outer space was attacking America and the army was powerless to stop it. If the monsters could bring it down then they would earn their freedom.

Susan was overjoyed; she was going to be released. For a brief moment she forgot all about the raging giant inside of her. She took her seat in the cargo hold and strapped herself in. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm and not let her excitement get the better of her; even though she was going home she was still a threat to the world. One little temper tantrum and she could raze an entire town to the ground.

Wearing a new uniform, the last thing she wanted to do was transform in mid-air and ruin it AND the plane. Her friends were taking their seats, all of them nervous but excited that they were going to see the outside world for the first time in over fifty years.

The jet took off, leaving the base and soaring into the sky, heading for the alien robots location.

A few hours later they touched down and disembarked, Monger leading the way. Susan gasped at her surroundings; she recognised where she was, "This is San Francisco! This isn't far from my home!"

As the monsters took in the world they had been locked away from Susan felt the cool breeze blow against her face. She almost felt a tear in her eye, maybe it was the wind or she was just so happy to be free.

Her happiness was interrupted by the deep thumping and floor shaking of an impending terror. She and the others looked towards the sea mist and, from it, emerged a robot of alien design. It was oval shaped, had one eye and was really, REALLY big. As tall as a skyscraper.

"Hoo-wee! Now that's a robot!" exclaimed Monger.

"It's…huge!" gasped Susan.

"Try not to damage it too much, Monsters," said the General as he backed his jeep back into the plane, "I might want to bring it back to the farm!"

"No no, wait!" cried Susan as the plane started taking off, "You didn't say anything about it being huge! No, wait! Don't leave!"

Pure panic was now running through her body. How was she supposed to fight something this big?

"It doesn't appear to notice us," pondered Dr Cockroach, "Perhaps we're too small for its visual sensors?"

The robot stepped right over them, completely ignoring the monsters.

"Yeah, you run away!" Link shouted at it.

"We won't be able to take that thing on without Insectosaurus; goodness knows when our giant bug friend is expected to arrive." Said Dr Cockroach, "Maybe Ginormica could take that thing on?"

"Forget it!" Susan said quickly.

"Come on, let some of that anger out on the oversize tin can!" said Link.

"I'm not letting her run rampant on San Francisco! End of!" she said firmly. She could almost feel her raging inside, wanting to be let out. Well she wasn't going to; she wasn't going to give in to anger.

"Well we'll come up with something when we catch up to it." Dr Cockroach said.

"And how exactly are we going to catch up it?" Link frowned.

"Maybe we should take the train?" said BOB, pointing to a tram loaded onto a flatbed.

"BOB, how does it feel to have your very first good idea?" grinned the mad scientist.

"Pretty….tasty?"

Not soon after, Dr Cockroach had strapped rockets, made out of junk, and strapped them to the tram car. The monsters got on-board and the doctor fired up the rockets, they held on for dear life as the tram blasted down the road, barely staying on the tracks.

They zoomed uphill and shot downhill till finally they caught a glimpse of the alien robot.

"Where's it going?" Susan shouted over the roar of the engines.

"It's entered the bay, its heading for the Golden Gate Bridge!" shouted Dr Cockroach.

"Isn't everyone evacuating along there?" Link pointed out.

"Oh my god! They'll be killed!" shrieked Susan.

"Open the throttle, Doc!" egged BOB.

Dr Cockroach opened the rockets up to maximum velocity and the tram whooshed at full speed to the bridge.

* * *

When they finally got there the rockets were out of fuel and they coasted to a standstill by the tollbooths. _Ding! Ding!_

"Everybody off!" said BOB, sounding like a conductor.

"Come on, we gotta stop that thing!" said Link.

They got out and saw the robot had already started bashing against the bridge, large chunks falling into the sea. Screaming told them that there were people trapped inside their cars and they couldn't get away.

"Those people will be killed! We gotta save them!" said Susan, she was about to head for the bridge when Link's large webbed hand blocked her path.

"Not you, Suz. You stay here,"

"But…"

"It's too dangerous for you!"

"Link is right, my dear," said Dr Cockroach, "You won't be Ginormica and we won't push you to be. But you're not able to help in this situation. Just keep safe."

"Yeah, you only wanted your freedom. Not you got it. Let us handle this." said Link.

Her friends rushed off to the rescue, BOB slid past and smiled at her, "Next alien robot we find you can have first go, okay?"

Susan sighed sadly, "Okay, BOB,"

Her friends were going to risk their lives to save others and she had to stay behind and 'be safe'. But she knew they were right, little Susan Murphy couldn't handle something like this. She was small…puny. _God, I'm sounding like her! _She thought.

She watched as her friends engaged the robot, throwing things at it. One of its claws had gotten tangled up in the suspension cables. Then a mighty roar signalled the arrival of Insectosaurus. The giant bug squirted silk from its nose into the robots eye, blinding it.

From the booth Susan could only watch helplessly as her monsters attempted to free all the screaming civilians in their cars. They had only minutes before the robot could see again and take a bite out of the bridge with its massive free claw.

She could just about make out Dr Cockroach disappearing into the machine. Moments later the robots eye lit up and hypnotized Insectosaurus, immobilizing it. Susan tried to look for Link but when she saw him he was lying on the road. Unconscious or dead? She couldn't tell. She also saw the familiar blue blob of BOB staring idly at a bird.

The situation was dire. With all her friends out of action there was no one else left to stop the alien robot as it began again on its assault of the bridge. There was nothing she could do…nothing she could do.

She placed her hand on an abandoned car for support, she felt so hopeless, so weak. She looked at her reflection in the window and could've sworn she was seeing Ginormica looking back at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, Ginormica WAS looking back at her. She looked displeased with her.

"What…what are you staring at? What do you want?" she screamed at the window.

Ginormica just glared at her as if she had done something bad.

"What do you want me to do? Tell me?" Susan yelled, trying desperately to keep her cool. She looked back at the bridge as it slowly began to crumble, people still in their cars, all those families, children….

She looked at the window again and her own reflection looked back at her. Her mind was racing, Ginormica could take on the robot but was it worth the risk, unleashing her near helpless civilians?

She heard children screaming as the bridge cracked.

"Oh to hell with it!"

She deliberately got angry and felt the changes start. Her body expanded and once again her clothes began to shred and tear, "_One day,_" she thought before blacking out, "_I'd like to wake up wearing clothes that aren't shredded._"

Her pants split open as her thighs thickened and her broadening shoulders tore themselves to freedom.

Civilians at the back of the build-up saw something growing larger in their rear view mirror. A child in the back seat of a car looked back, "Mommy, there's a big lady getting bigger behind us!"

"Don't be ridiculous, sweetheart. There's no such…" the mother looked back and saw a white haired giantess a hundred feet away from them. She leaned back and bellowed, her voice filling the air. The mother locked the car doors.

Ginormica was free once again, wearing only short shorts and a tight boob tube. She looked at the alien robot she had seen through Susan's eyes. She snarled loudly.

"Stupid robot hurt people? Ginormica crush robot!" she said in her deep voice.

With her powerful legs she sprinted down the street and onto the bridge, civilians screaming as she ran past, ignoring them. As she ran she saw her monster friends scattered about, Link out cold, Insecto paralyzed, BOB daydreaming and no sign of Dr Cockroach.

She stood before the alien robot, getting its attention. It briefly shone its eye beam on her and the blue light turned red.

"Ginormica not scared of metal egg! Metal eggs get CRUSHED!"

She leapt with tremendous force, landing on the robots face. She punched the eye and it shattered like glass, waking Insecto up again. With a hole now in the robots head, Ginormica crawled inside and started beating its brains out.

The wide awake Insectosaurus returned to straightening the bridge out, stabilizing it. Dr Cockroach leapt out of the machines mouth and joined BOB and Link who was just waking up.

"Susan's gone mad!" said Dr Cockroach.

"She's crazy?" asked BOB.

"No, I mean she's become Ginormica and is smashing up the robot! I had to get out of there before I got squished!"

The robot was spazzing out, smoke pouring from its eye and mouth. It staggered back from the bridge, head shifted left and right as if trying to get the 'headache' out.

The top of its head began splitting open and Ginormica scrambled, repeatedly bashing the robots head in, "BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!"

"She seems to be having fun," said Link.

Ginormica's roars echoed through the city like thunder as she reached back inside the robots head and pulled out what looked like a computerized brain, glowing blue with electricity. In one swift motion she crushed it. The robots head exploded and the giantess was blown towards the shore. The headless robot collapsed into the sea, dead.

"Quick, we have to see if she is okay!" said Dr Cockroach.

"What about all these people still trapped on the bridge?" said BOB.

"Yeah, we can't just leave them here," said Link.

"Oh alright, we get these people to safety first and hope that she made it."

* * *

Susan was exhausted as she crawled onto the beach next to the Golden Gate Promenade. She felt like she had been hit by a thousand buses. Once again she was naked but this time she had no shredded remains to cover herself, they must have been blown right off. She fell onto the sand, the water lapping against her. After what felt like ages, she could hear the sound of a familiar jetpack. Then a gruff voice reached her ears, followed by the feeling of a towel over her.

"You did good out there, Murphy," said Monger, "You both did good."


	112. Story 103 Part 4

PART FOUR

After changing into her fourth uniform, Susan and her friends returned to the jet and were soon back in the air, heading for Modesto. Her hometown. She felt excited, she was going to see Derek and her parents again.

"I can't believe I'm going home! This is the greatest day ever! First I beat that robot to a pulp and now this!" she said excitedly.

"You beat up the robot?" Dr Cockroach frowned at her.

"Er, I mean 'she'…SHE beat up the robot! Not me, her!"

"Is someone accepting their 'other side'?" Link cooed.

"No, no I'm not," but Susan couldn't take the smile off her face, "I just…I just want to get back to my old life. Maybe see a therapist to help resolve my anger issues,"

"My dear, like it or not, Ginormica represents the emotions you've suppressed all your life, she's always been with you. The alien energy just opened the door for her. To destroy her would be destroying a part of yourself, could you really kill a part of your soul?" said Dr Cockroach.

"It's just…it's gonna take a while getting used to. I'd have to be careful every day and not let anything get me mad. I'd be walking on a tripwire for the rest of my life, and any moment I could fall and she'll emerge, terrifying people I care about." She said.

"But not hurting anyone," BOB pointed out, "She saved all those people on the bridge, she didn't hurt anyone except open up a can of whoop-ass on that robot!"

"Yes, nice touch that," Dr Cockroach said to himself.

"So, you really think Ginormica cares about people?" asked Susan.

"She cares about Derek, like you do. Perhaps her rage is only directed at those wishing to harm those she loves. Maybe Ginormica is both rage and love?"

This certainly made Susan think, was it possible that she and Ginormica could co-exist in the outside world? Would her family still love her with a giant monster living inside her? Would Derek still want to marry her?

"I miss Derek so much!" said BOB.

"No, that's Susan, BOB," said Dr Cockroach, "And Ginormica too."

"It's true, I do miss him." She sighed.

"Perhaps one day we could make his acquaintance?" asked the mad scientist.

"Really? You guys wanna meet Derek?"

* * *

After a long flight, the jet finally touched down on the outskirts of Modesto. Susan led her friends into town and down the streets she grew up in. It felt so good to be home, she felt like she had been away for years.

As they walked down her road, she went through with them what they should do, "Now remember these people are used to seeing monsters so just be cool and follow my lead."

She saw her house; it was like seeing an old friend. She ran up the path and stopped at the front door, realising she didn't have a key on her; she knocked on the door and rang the bell.

She was nervous, everyone who loved her saw what happened to her, she was scared that her parents would reject her, that they'd be frightened of her now.

The door opened and there stood her mom and dad, their faces lit up the moment they saw their daughter. They ran out the door and hugged their little girl. Susan hugged them back, tears streaming down her face, tears of joy.

"Oh Susan, I was so worried!" said her mother.

"We're so glad you're okay, Susie-Q!" said her dad.

"I missed you so much!" she sobbed.

Her parents then let her go and stepped back with horror. _She knew it, they were scared of her. _Then she realised they were actually looking at Link, Dr Cockroach and BOB.

"Oh, it's okay, they're with me! These are my new friends!" she smiled.

The monsters introduced themselves, trying not to scare them; her parents were very nervous of them.

Susan's friends and neighbours were also there to greet her, General Monger had called ahead to let them know she was coming home. As she looked around she realised someone was missing, "Where's Derek?" she asked.

"He's at work, Sweetie," said mom.

"You know how he is about his career?" added dad.

"Well then I'll just have to go and surprise him," she said, she skipped happily into her bedroom.

"Is she cured or does she still have whatever made her…?" her dad tentatively asked Dr Cockroach.

"She still turns into Ginormica when she gets angry but she appears to have it under her thumb," said the mad scientist.

Susan came out ten minutes later, wearing a blue shirt and a long floral skirt, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, Susie-Q," beamed her dad.

"Just hope Derek's not in the middle of a broadcast? Ah, he always makes time for me," she said, "Right; I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Er, Susan? What do I do with all your little friends?" asked her mom.

"Just put out some snacks, they'll eat anything!" she called as she walked out the door and made her way to TV station.

* * *

Night was setting in over California when Susan finally reached the TV building. She figured Derek's weather report must have ended by now. And sure enough, as she walked up to the main entrance, Derek stepped out, holding his coat and briefcase and talking on his phone. When he saw Susan's lit up face he dropped the phone and it broke.

"S-Susan?"

"Oh Derek!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, "I missed you so much!" she smothered him in kisses. Unaware Derek was trying to slip out of her grasp.

"Wh-What are doing here? I thought you were locked up?"

"They let me go after Ginormica destroyed that giant robot! Now we can be together again, just the two of us."

She went in for another hug but he backed off, "You mean 'three'? Me, you and that 'thing'?"

"Ginormica wouldn't…"

"And they thought it was a good idea to let you go? You're dangerous, Susan! You could go 'freakish' at any time and ruin everything! You nearly killed me last time!"

"That wasn't me it was…"

"Same thing! You, Ginormica, there is no difference. How can I be with someone who can flatten a city? You should've stayed in prison where you can't hurt anyone." He said, he wasn't trying to be cruel but his words crushed Susan.

"I thought that we'd love each other and stick together no matter what? Isn't that what marriage is all about?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Technically we're not married, I checked. And also I'm putting a call to my lawyer to issue a restraining order on you. I'm not having something like you jeopardize me career. Goodbye, Susan."

He swept up the remains of his phone and took them inside. Susan was alone, her heart broken; his rejection hurt her more than a knife through the chest. She literally lost the strength to stand as she gripped the roof of a car for support.

His harsh words echoing through her head. She felt sad, hurt, betrayed…angry. She knew is she got angry then Ginormica would come out. But at the same time…she wanted be angry, she wanted to let the giantess out.

"_Derek…you…_YOU…."

Her fingers crumpled the car roof and she ripped it off the car. Derek stepped out and saw Susan's expression on her face, pure rage. Her eyes were green and her breathing was deep and heavy.

He could hear tearing sounds as Susan began growing, her long skirt lifting off the ground and her torso pressing against her blue shirt. Panicking, Derek ran back inside.

"_You said you loved me…wanted to marry me…now you're just a…just a….Grrrrrr!_"

Her white hair blew in the breeze as she started towering over the building.

Ginormica stood over the building that housed her cowered of an EX. She yelled at the building, "EVERYONE OUT! **NOW**!" her booming voice shattered all the wires and made the whole building shake.

The remaining staff all came running out of the building, screaming in terror. Ginormica saw them all leave, all except Derek.

"Stupid, puny Derek can't hide from Ginormica! Ginormica find you!" she snarled.

She punched the roof and her fist went through the building like it was made of sand. She thrashed away at the walls and floors, tearing the studios and offices out, camera equipment and desks flying everywhere.

She swiped the last floor away and looked down at the broom closet. She saw Derek cowering underneath a mop. Ginormica felt angrier than she had ever been as she reached inside and plucked him out of the ruined station.

Derek was shaking like a leaf; she could feel his pants under her grip going wet.

"You reject Susan. You reject Ginormica. Susan loved Derek. Ginormica loved Derek and Derek hurt both. WHY?" she demanded, her green eyes glaring at the pale weatherman who could only make tiny squeaking noises.

"Ginormica should crush you like bug. Punish you for being jerk. Make you pay!"

Her fingers wrapped tighter round his feeble body, Derek gasped for air.

Then Ginormica felt something down her cheek, she felt it and saw it was a tear, "No, No! Susan not make Ginormica weak now! Ginormica want to punish Derek for all he's done. Ginormica do this for Susan also,"

She could feel Susan crying inside her, her sorrow and her heartbreak, but it wasn't what was making her cry. Ginormica realised SHE was the one making herself crying. Her own heartbreak was getting the better of her, a sadness so strong that it overwhelmed all her anger.

The tears were coming fast now, splashing down on the ground and making huge puddles. She couldn't stay here, she was hurting too much.

"_Stupid Derek._"

She let him go and he fell on a car roof as she ran, crying into the night.

* * *

An hour later the monsters found Susan sitting on top of a closed gas station roof, crying her eyes out and her clothes torn to pieces. They climbed up and joined her on the roof.

"Take it reunion didn't go well?" asked Link.

"What gave it away?" she muttered.

"The fact that your clothes are all torn and your nekkid and stuff!" BOB pointed out. Dr Cockroach elbowed him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better we didn't exactly impress your parents and friends," said the mad scientist.

"More like had them running out the garden screaming." Added Link.

"And that Jell-O, she was such a hooker!" said BOB.

This didn't make her feel better. They were all in the same boat, rejected by humanity for being too scary, for not accepting them for what they were, monsters.

"You know what? To hell with Derek. To hell with anyone who can't accept someone who's different from them. And to hell with me!" she said.

The others looked at each other in confusion, "Er…my dear?"

"I kept denying that part of me that allows me to fully express myself, that part of me I kept locked away, allowing me to become so weak and vulnerable that jerks like Derek could just walk right over me! Ginormica was right…I am puny and weak." She said.

"Come on, Suz, don't short-change yourself." Said Link, just then Insecto arrived, roaring in agreement.

"I'm not going to short-change myself, nor will I hide who I am any longer. I am a monster, we are all monsters. And you know what else…we are amazing!"

"Yay! I'm amazing!" cheered BOB.

Susan got up, still holding the ribbons of her ripped shirt against her, and stood firm, "No more little miss goody two shoes, say hello to…"

A beam of light shone down from the inky black sky and swept Susan right off her feet. She was floating in mid-air, heading upwards. Her friends tried to make a grab for her but she was ascending too quickly. She looked up and saw a giant spaceship above her, abducting her.

Insectosaurus rushed in and used its silk thread to grab Susan and pull her back down; she held her clothes close as the beam tried to lift them off her.

"Way to go, Insecto!" called Link.

The alien spaceship then fired a ball of purple energy and struck the giant bug. It screeched as if fell to the ground, releasing its hold on Susan.

"Insectosaurus! NO!" Susan cried as she disappeared into the spaceship, her last sight being Insectosaurus' dead body.


	113. Story 103 Part 5

**Okay...NOW its back. And here is another reminder of the rules seeing as people cant seem to read...**

**1) Suggestions to be given between Friday and Sunday. It gives me more time.**

**2) Anyone who made a suggestion whilst the series was 'off-air' will not get their idea chosen. If you really want it to be then suggest it again.**

**3) I'm still doing the _'Parallel TV Series'_ at the same time so please (and I can't stress this enough) don't suggest a story that means I have to write the entire bleeding thing again. Single chapter stories only.**

* * *

PART FIVE

Once again she awoke in a strange and darkly lit place. As she got up she realised her torn clothing was gone and now she wearing some king of skin tight unitard, it was dark green and had weird lines and symbols all over it.

"Why do people keep dressing me when I'm unconscious?" she asked herself.

She looked around and, to her horror, saw hundreds of robots identical to one that attacked San Francisco. Then a whirring noise caught her ears, something was moving in the dark. She looked all around but the sound seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Before she could a single step, some weird metallic disks flew in and scooped her up, they then created a wall of red lasers around her, she was in a cage. She touched one of the lasers and it zapped her. As she nurtured her burnt finger she could hear an evil laugh accompany the whirring noise and soon enough both sounds revealed themselves.

It was an alien, blue skin and bulbous forehead, four independent eyes, dozens of tentacle-like legs and wearing something that looked like it belonged in a 1960's disco.

"You must be terrified. Strange place, strange clothes, strange being on a strange hovering device. Strange, is it not?" he smirked.

"Nope. Second time for me."

"Huh, is that so…?" he cleared his throat, "To the extraction chamber!"

The cage lifted off the ground and hovered after the alien.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"I am Gallaxhar, ruler of all. And you are a thief who has stolen my property,"

"I haven't stolen anything! Especially from you!" she protested.

"Your hideous form contains Quantonium, the most powerful energy in the universe. You stole it and used for own purposes, it is why I sent the robot probe to retrieve it, it is why I tore cities apart and terrorized millions, it is why I killed your friend."

This guy was really pushing her hot buttons, "Just to get to me? That is insane!"

"Be quiet! Your voice is irritating me," he said.

"Well if you don't like my voice then how about I make it deeper?" she asked him.

The alien frowned at her as she got angry. Her body started growing but the alien suit she wore remained intact; it actually grew along with her. Ginormica hit her head against the disc above her as she glared at the alien and snarled.

The cage couldn't hold the giantess any longer; it wasn't designed to hold something so big. Eventually is short circuited and Ginormica was free. Gallaxhar flew for the door leading out of the hangar and sealed the door shut.

Ginormica grabbed the metal discs and threw them at the door; they made a dent but didn't knock the door down.

Gallaxhar laughed at her futile efforts, "Why don't you just give up the Quantonium? It is utterly useless to defeat me…"

A robot probe smashed against the door and took it and the most of the wall with it. Gallaxhar scrambled back onto his hover board and looked up, standing on top of the destroyed probe was Ginormica, and she was pissed.

"Stupid alien hurt friends…Ginormica rip off aliens HEAD!" she roared.

"Toodle-Oo!" and he sped down the corridor. Ginormica pursued him.

Gallaxhar ordered all the hangar doors to close but Ginormica punched through all of them like they were paper doors. He then flew into one of the many tunnels that were too small for her to follow and soon he was in the middle of the ship. In his haste he crash landed next to the console in the middle of the chamber.

The large main door smashed open and in the doorway stood the very ticked off Ginormica. She saw the alien by some computer console and charged at him. Gallaxhar waited till she was in grabbing distance and then flipped a switch. Glass walls closed all around her and encased her. She was caged again.

"Glass walls not stop Ginormica crushing you!"

She pounded the walls and the glass began to crack.

"Computer, begin extraction!" Gallaxhar ordered.

A green mist engulfed Ginormica as the Quantonium was sucked out of her. She began to shrink as her anger ebbed away, Ginormica felt like she was dying.

Eventually the last of the Quantonium was extracted and the chamber lit up. The cracked glass walls rose up and Susan emerged. She held her forehead as the room kept spinning till finally she could focus. But she didn't feel right, she felt like something was missing, like her soul had been ripped in two. She tried to get angry again but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get even a little annoyed.

One of Gallaxhar's tentacles wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground, "Such a weak and feeble specimen," He sneered, "I can't wait to experiment on your kind!"

"_You can't…please…_" she choked.

"Just watch me."

He told the computer to initialize a cloning machine and after having a spheroid device scan him the chamber began to produce exact copies of the alien, complete with glittery costumes and weapons, ready to take over the world.

* * *

An hour later and Gallaxhar had thousands of clones at his command. Most were led into the giant oval shaped robots, ready to be deployed and begin invading. A large battalion stayed in the chamber, waiting for the creator's orders. Susan stood in front of them, unable to do anything.

A large holographic head of Gallaxhar appeared, _"Clones…"_

"Hail Gallaxhar!" they chanted.

"_The clone that is nearest to the prisoner, take her to the incinerator. She has outlived her usefulness. Hail me."_

The clone pushed Susan down the catwalk and out of the chamber. She felt so helpless, Ginormica was gone and she could do nothing. As they rounded a bend, away from the armies, a familiar group stood before her and the alien. It was her friends! They were wearing alien outfits, trying, unconvincingly, to blend in.

"Halt, we'll take over from here!" said Link in a commanding voice.

"What is your ID number?" asked the clone, "You appear defective,"

"Oh, right, my ID's right here!" said the fish ape and he punched the alien out cold.

Susan hugged her friends, she didn't think she was going to see them again. As they made their way towards the hangar she told them what had happened to her. Another squadron of clones passed them by but they were, somehow, fooled into thinking they were aliens too.

"These disguises are the bomb!" said BOB.

"That's it! A bomb! If we destabilize the main power core then this ship will blow up, taking all aliens with it and ending the invasion!" said Dr Cockroach, "Susan, you find a way off this ship and get to safety and we'll stop this Gallaxhar rapscallion!"

"Shouldn't Ginormica be helping us?" asked BOB.

"I wish she could, BOB, but she's not here anymore, she's gone." Said Susan, she never thought she'd be upset to say those words.

"Right, we'll get going and take those aliens down! Susan, good luck!" said Link and he and the mad scientist went back the way they came.

BOB stayed with Susan for a little longer, he put his hand on her shoulder and looked at their reflections in a shiny metal wall, "You know, there was something I read a long time ago that was very profound and changed the way I look at things,"

"What was that, BOB?"

"It said: _Objects in the mirror may be larger than they appear._" And with that he slid off to re-join his fellow monsters, leaving alone Susan to look at her reflection. Sadly, she made her way into the hangar and walked right into a group of clones on patrol.

"The prisoner is escaping! Incinerate her!" one cried.

Susan snapped out of her misery and ran like hell. She dived behind a robots leg as lasers showered the area. She looked around for something to get her out of there, then she found a hoverboard similar to the one Gallaxhar used. Making a break for it, she picked it up, got on it and started it up. The hoverboard was like a flying jet ski and mercifully she knew how to ride one of those.

The clones continued firing at her till she was safely out of the hangar and into the open sky. She did it, she was free. And yet she had left her friends in there to take on the aliens alone.

And given how many clones she had just encountered when trying to escape, there was no way they were going to make it out of there alive. She had to do something.

She looked at the ship and figured the command bridge must be on the top, with Gallaxhar inside. She turned the hoverboard around and began souring towards the ridge, avoiding laser fire that was trying to stop her. As she got closer she could make out the flailing body of Gallaxhar and a large statue of himself standing behind him, it was holding a large glowing green orb.

"_The Quantonium._" She thought.

She changed course, she wasn't heading for Gallaxhar now, she was heading for the sphere. She shielded herself as she crashed through the window, Gallaxhar taking cover from the falling glass, and flew right into the green orb. It shattered on impact and the green energy fused with her before she even hit the ground.

* * *

Susan opened her eyes, she was in complete darkness, she looked around but could see nothing. Had she done it? Was the Quantonium back inside her? Where was Gallaxhar?

She looked at herself and saw she was naked.

"Where am I? What's going on?" she called out, her voice echoing in the dark.

Then she felt deep tremors beneath her feet, a low thumping sound…like giant footsteps.

From out of the shadows came Ginormica, also naked and towering way above Susan. Susan stepped back in surprise, was this her subconscious, a place where she and Ginormica shared?

She stepped forward again, "You…you are Ginormica, right? I'm not imagining this? I mean, we are both really here, looking at each other?" she asked her giant self.

Ginormica got down on one knee, "Susan and Ginormica share same mind. Or used to. Susan got rid of Ginormica. Susan hate Ginormica." She said sadly.

"No, no, I don't hate you!" Susan protested, "I was a fool in thinking you were the one ruining my life! The truth is I was the one destroying everything, not accepting who I was, letting people walk over me and judge me. You showed me that I too could be strong, that I can be a better person and live my own life instead of letting a jerk live it for me. Please, take me back,"

Ginormica looked at her for a second, "Susan have heart, have kindness, have innocence, Ginormica admires that."

The giantess held out her hand. Susan reached out and placed her hand on the giantess' fore finger. A bright green glow emerged where their hands met, the green swirled around both their bodies and then a bright flash engulfed them.

* * *

She opened her eyes, she was lying on the wall with shards of glass all around her. She got up off the floor with her ears ringing. Then something hit her in the stomach and she flew back into the statue.

"Stupid Earthling, you're friends have set my ship to self-destruct! And now they're going to burn with you!" he shouted.

Susan looked at the alien and gave a crooked smile, "There's an old saying on Earth, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. They were right."

Gallaxhar slammed Susan back into the statue, she tasted blood in her mouth as she got back up.

"I don't believe your pitiful attempts will stop me. I can start over, but you…you end here. Ugly wench!"

Susan looked at Gallaxhar, her eyes glowing green, "You shouldn't make me angry. You're not gonna like me when I'm angry!"

Gallaxhar realised what had happened as Susan's body creaked and strained as she grew bigger, her hair turning white as she hit the ceiling. Ginormica was back.

Gallaxhar grabbed his gun and aimed it at the giantess. The giant laughed.

"Seriously? You think that'll stop me?" she said.

Gallaxhar's gun lowered, "You…you're speaking normally?"

"Susan and I have officially become one, she's a lot stronger than she used to be and I'm a lot smarter. Amazing how things work out, isn't it?" she grinned, her voice no longer deep or booming, not even angry.

Before he could run, Ginormica snatched him up and held him in her big strong hands, "Now open the doors!" she ordered.

"The self-destruct prevents that from happening! We'll all go boom in three minutes! See? Even when you win, you lose."

Susan took a deep breath, "I don't think so."

She threw the alien into the statue and it broke into large pieces, the alien became lost underneath it all.

Ginormica found the nearest door and ripped it away, she found a tunnel that went straight down, hopefully right to the extraction chamber.

"Hold on, guys! We're coming!"

* * *

The monsters had managed to see off all the clones but now they were trapped inside the central chamber with the destabilized core. It was going to go critical in less than one minute.

"It's been an honour knowing you, Doc." Said link, shaking the mad scientist's hand.

"The feelings mutual, my friend."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, for lunch." Said BOB.

"That's right, BOB." Smiled Fang.

"There will be candy and cake…balloons!" added Dr Cockroach.

"Cake and balloons for lunch? It's gonna be the best day ever! I love you guys!" exclaimed the blob.

Just then the core came loose and hurtled towards them. The monsters crouched down, waiting for the end…but it didn't come. They opened their eyes and looked up to see the gargantuan form of Ginormica standing over them, she had caught the core.

"Hey, guys!" she smiled, "Did I miss much?"

"Ginormica? You're…you're speaking…" spluttered Dr Cockroach.

"We'll talk about it later!" she grunted as she threw the core over the side. She then picked up her friends and jumped off the bridge and into the chasm. Ginormica held her friends close as she thrust her fist out and smashed her way out of the ship. She hit a platform and the four monsters ended up sliding over the side. Ginormica grabbed the ledge and then BOB who caught Link who in turn caught Dr Cockroach.

_Total annihilation in t-minus 30 seconds._

The ledge was beginning to buckle, any second now the monsters were about to drop two miles to the ground.

"Where' Monger?" called Ginormica.

"He's supposed to be here!" Link called back up.

"He said the only reason her wouldn't be here is if he was dead!" said Dr Cockroach.

An explosion made Ginormica lose her grip and the monsters fell from the sky. A fuzzy, orange carpet swooped underneath them and stopped their descent.

"Or late!" came Mongers voice in front of them.

They were on Insectosaurus, it had survived being shot and had turned into a 350 foot butterfly. Link was thrilled his pal was still alive.

Insectosaurus soared away from the ship just as it exploded in a fireball.

* * *

On the streets of Modesto, its residents saw everything, then they saw the giant monster flying towards them. They cheered as the behemoth butterfly touched down and unloaded its passengers.

Ginormica stood over everyone, feeling happy that she and Susan were now at peace and working together. She then saw two familiar figures work their way through the crowd.

"Susie-Q?" asked her dad.

"Susan? Sweetie, is that you?" asked her mom.

Ginormica felt a tear in her eye, "I'm here, mom. We're here." She smiled.

She crouched down and embraced her family, she could almost feel Susan hugging her to.

"We are so proud of you, honey." Her dad whispered to her as she out them down.

Just then, another familiar figure appeared, barging his way through the crowd.

"Ah, hello, Ginormica!" Derek called to her.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" she asked. Her friends staring daggers at him.

"I just wanted you to know that I completely understand about what happened last night,"

"Really…"

"Yes, you lost your chance to be with the greatest guy on the planet and that made you upset. Well never fear, I had the restraining order removed and I got an interview from New York. All you have to do is say the word and I'll forgive you,"

Ginormica couldn't believe the nerve of him, "Erm, the cameras rolling, right?"

"Of course,"

"Great, because Susan and I want to give our answers separately, here's mine,"

She picked him and in one tug, she ripped his clothes again, leaving only his boxers on.

"Stupid Derek go away!" she said, pretending to be a brute again as she flicked him into the air. She then moved BOB over and he landed on top of him, the blob spat him out and he lay on the floor, naked and covered in slime.

Ginormica closed her eyes and shrank down to Susan. Susan walked over to Derek just as he was getting up, "And here is my answer,"

She slapped him so hard that people at the back of the crowd could hear it. Derek fell to the floor again, the cameraman still focusing on him as Susan returned to her friends.

"Come on, guys," she said, "Let's go have some fun! How about Paris? I always wanted to go there!"

"Hell Yeah!" said Link, "Sign me up!"

"I have to clear it with my girlfriend first!" said BOB, he looked as his plate of Jell-O, "She says I can go!"

The crowd applauded as the monsters climbed back on board BUTTERFLYosaurus.

"I must say, my dear, you've certainly grown more than just physically," said Dr Cockroach admirably.

"What can I say, there are two sides to my story and both of them have happy endings." She smiled.


	114. Story 104 & 105

**Two ideas by Jakevoronkov1 (did i spell that right?)**

* * *

**What if Susan had the powers of Wasp?**

The monsters stepped out of the plane and into the midday sun. The breeze of freedom touching their skin, Susan had missed this so much. She had not seen daylight since her wedding day when she got struck by a meteorite and ended with the power to shrink and grow wings like a wasp.

In order to continue wearing clothes when she changed size the scientists had developed a sleeveless latex suit of yellow and black colours. It acted as a second skin so when she shrank it shrank with her.

She felt the goosebumps on her arms as the wind brushed over her. As she looked up she recognised the buildings in the distance, "This is San Francisco! This isn't far from my home!"

Her fellow monsters bathed in their new found freedom when suddenly a massive tremor interrupted them. They turned to see what had caused it when another tremor occurred, followed by another, and another.

Then, out of the mist, slowly emerged a gigantic oval shaped robot with one large eye. Susan was so shocked that she shrank down, her wasp wings emerging from her back and buzzing to keep her in the air.

"We have to fight THAT thing?!" she choked, feeling she was going to hyperventilate at any moment. She was considering retreating back into the plane but it was already taking off again, General Monger saluting them from the cockpit and miming the words _Go get 'em, monsters!_

The four monsters were on their own, Insectosaurus was still half an hour away and the giant robot seemed to have noticed them.

BOB decided to introduce themselves, "Welcome to Earth! Please feel free to remain still as we end your existence!"

"Wha…what does Monger expect us to do?" Susan buzzed around her friends, "That thing is…HUGE!"

"Well shrinking down to a mosquito isn't making it better," Link pointed out.

Susan returned to normal but it didn't make things any better. It was still a giant scary robot.

"Right…so what do we do? Anyone have a plan?" asked Susan.

"First we have to get its attention, if it continues onwards then it'll reach the evac routes!" said Dr Cockroach.

"Maybe if we flash a leg it'll pull over?" BOB suggested.

The others ignored him.

"We need something to draw it away from the civilians before it crushes them," said Dr Cockroach, he then noticed a tram on a flatbed, "I do believe I have found just the thing,"

"Well hurry up and do the 'thing', Doc!" said Link, "It's heading straight for us!"

Dr Cockroach began working his scientific genius on the items surrounding the tram.

Susan was trying so hard not to shrink again, she had these powers and she couldn't do jack with them.

BOB was waving at the robot, "That's right, Roberto! Over here!"

The monsters looked back at Dr Cockroach and saw that he had made four large rockets and welded them to the tram. They had no idea how he had done that so fast.

"All aboard!" he called.

The monsters climbed into the tram, all except Susan, she was still looking up the robot, its eye looking back at her.

"Susan, come on! Or the robot will squash you!" said the Doc.

"Doc, I have a new idea!" she said, shrinking to wasp form and flying over to her friends.

"What's the idea, lady bug?" asked Link.

"You see those cables lying by the road?" she pointed to a large pile of steel cables lying close by. Dr Cockroach took one look at it and calculated what she had in mind.

"How are we going to get close enough without it seeing us?" he asked.

"Leave that to me!" she said, she batted her wings and took off at high speed towards the robot.

She got closer and closer, hoping the robot couldn't see something so tiny at close range. She flew right up to the eye and stopped, she tapped it and found it to be made of glass. Flying all around the large circular eye she eventually found a gap and made her way inside. Once inside she followed the huge copper pipe that was connected to the eye and traced it back to its source, it was a large spherical brain with many more pipes sticking into it.

In front of it was a visual of what it was seeing, it was gradually heading towards her friends as they attached the cable to the rear of the tram.

Susan examined the sphere, it looked like it was capable of being shorted out. Along with the ability to shrink and grow translucent wings she also had the ability to shoot bio-electrical energy from her hands, like stingers. She held her hands up and pointed at the sphere, her hands began glowing yellow and green till bolts of energy fired in rapid succession.

The sphere was zapped and started to spark as it shorted out, the visual monitor crackled and went offline. Then the whole 'Brain Room' started to smoke and spark, this was Susan's cue to leave. She vibrated her wings hard and shot back the way she came, finding the entrance and shooting out as smoke billowed out of the robots head.

She looked back and saw the blue light highlighting the eye had gone out, its head now looking left and right. She called down to her friends, "I've blinded it! Go! Go! Go!"

Her friends took the other end of the cable and wrapped it around the robots leg now it was unable to see them. Link gave the thumbs up when it was ready and Dr Cockroach, still on the tram, started up the rockets. The tram moved slowly had first but then he cranked it up to max and the whole tram car surged forward with great velocity.

He rocketed down the street till the steel cable took the strain, pulling the robots legs together. It swayed and lurched as its arms waved around. Susan knew she didn't have much strength at her size but she had gotten this far…

She back over to the robot and began pushing it towards the river, her wings buzzing loudly as she pushed. To her surprise she found the robot beginning to lean over. The robot tumbled and…

_SPLASH!_

It crashed into the river and the salt water flooded its body, shorting out the rest of its systems and seizing it up. The robot was dead.

Susan landed next to her friends as she returned to normal size.

"Nice going, lady bug," said Link, "It's a good thing that tin can didn't have a can of bug spray on it!"

Susan was still buzzing (literally) from what she had just done, "You mess with the people of Earth and you're gonna get stung!"

* * *

**What if Susan was a tiger hybrid?**

Using her strong hind legs she jumped from rooftop to rooftop till finally she saw the robot nearing the Golden Gate bridge. She had originally intended to hide but the thought of her friends taking on that giant robot alone made her feel bad. She was a monster too and she had to get into this fight.

Where could she go anyway? There wasn't exactly a place for a white tiger humanoid anyway. Her tail wrapped around her leg as her long silver hair blew in the wind.

She pounced off the roof and sprinted down the road towards the bridge.

"Hold on, guys! I'm coming!" she panted.

After a few minutes she finally arrived at the end of the bridge, it was like arriving in the middle of a war zone. Cars were abandoned everywhere, some still had people trapped inside them. Link was out cold, Insecto was hypnotized, Dr Cockroach was singed after attempting to hack the robot and BOB was staring dreamily at the sky.

The robot was tearing the bridge apart and those trapped civilians would be killed if she didn't do something.

She ran down the bridge and jumped over the car roves. She found some people trapped inside and used her claws to slice the roof open. As she peeled back the metal the people inside screamed, Susan couldn't blame them, she was human tiger that had just sliced open their car.

She reached inside and cut their seatbelts off. Then she grabbed the driver and lifted him out, she then pulled out the passenger and placed them both on the road, "Get out of here! Go!"

They ran off as Susan continued to free more trapped drivers. Once they were all free it was now time to deal with the giant alien robot…somehow.

"Hey, you!" I'm talking to you!" she yelled at the robot. It ignored her.

She had no choice, she didn't want to accept her wild side, but it was the only way to get its attention. She drew back and let out a massive roar.

The robot stopped its destruction and looked at the white tiger looking at it. It turned to look at her and reached out with its mincing claws. Using her lightning fast reflexes she easily jumped out of its grasp.

"What's the matter? Can't catch me?" she teased. She then leapt up and began to crawl up its arm, she saw a pipe that connected the arm to the socket, "This looks important…"

She slashed at the pipe and it began to leak a black fluid. In minutes the robots arm became limp, hanging by its side. Susan used her claws to dig into the robots side and crawl over to the other side so she could repeat the process on the other side.

Soon the robot had no arms to use, both hanging limp, bumping into its body.

Susan crawled over its body and scratched a big **X** on its chest.

"Insectosaurus! Got a target for you," she called to her giant bug friend.

The recently awakened Insectosaurus saw the target marked out for it. It took a massive inhale of air and fired a torpedo of silk at the robot. Susan dived out the way as the torpedo struck the target. Its arms swayed back and the weight caused it to lose balance and fall over. It crashed into the water and the waves washed over it.

Susan landed on the wrecked bridge. Dr Cockroach walked over to her, BOB seeing to a still sleeping Link, "Nicely done, my dear. Didn't think you wanted to be involved in this?"

"I didn't want to leave you guys with all the fun," she smiled.

"Well I must say it's a good thing you showed up when you did,"

"Yeah, at first I really didn't think I was able to do anything to help…"

"…and now you're the cat that got the cream."


	115. Story 106, 107 & 108

**First two ideas from jakevoronkov1.**

**Your deviantart request is up.**

* * *

**What if Susan had Ms Marvel powers?**

She pushed the wall off her, it crumbled as it moved, she picked herself up as she tried to remember what had happened. She was attempting to attack a large egg shaped robot but it had punched her through several office blocks before ending up under a wall inside another office building.

She dusted her black, leather one-piece down, checking her outfit hadn't been too damaged. She wore thigh-high boots to cover her legs and black gloves that went up to her elbows. She also had a long green scarf that flapped in the breeze coming through the hole she had made. On her chest was a large green lightning bolt that could almost like the letter 'G'.

She ran to the hole and peered out, outside in the distance she could see the giant robot making its way towards the Golden Gate Bridge, no doubt her fellow monsters were in pursuit and would try to stop it. She had to help them.

"Hang on, guys! Ms Murphy's on her way!"

She jumped out the window and flew over the city. Since being hit by a meteorite on her wedding day many wonderful things had happened to her, she know had the ability of flight, super strength, invulnerability, power absorption and (her favourite ability) the power to alter her clothes so she could switch between normal clothes and superhero outfit with a single thought.

As she began making her way towards the Golden Gate Bridge she realised that the robot was just going to punch her lights out again, she needed to think of something, she needed a power boost.

Another of her abilities was the power to see energy; she could see the electrical energy course through the veins of San Francisco. She followed the currents and located a suitable area in the middle of the city.

She landed on Market Street, seeing a large cable under the road that was feeding energy through to the rest of the city. She tore the road open like paper and dug down till she reached the cable, "They can send me the bill later," she thought.

Placing both hands on the cable she began to absorb the electrical energy of the entire city. Bolts shot out of her body, tearing through the road and cutting abandoned cars in half.

She gritted her teeth as every fibre of her being tingled with power, she knew she needed more, a lot more if she was going to take on that giant robot. Her hands felt like they were on fire as she could feel the last of the energy course her arms.

Finally she let go and hovered above the ground, her body glowing yellow and green, "_Wow!_" she breathed, she had the power of an entire city inside her.

The sound of the robot could be heard in the distance, it had reached the bridge, "Okay, robo-egg, round two."

She shot off at such a speed that the blast caused a deep crater in the middle of the road, flattening the hole she had just dug.

* * *

The alien robot was making mincemeat of the bridge and the monsters trying to defend it, when Susan arrived she found Link unconscious, BOB wandering aimlessly, Dr Cockroach staggering around looking frazzled and Insectosaurus hypnotized by the beam from the robots eye.

The bridge was twisting and could fall at any moment, taking dozens of trapped people with it. Insectosaurus could straighten it but she needed to free her friend from the hypnotic lights first.

Channelling her energy she shot beams of green and yellow from her hands. They twisted around each other to form a drill or energy that ploughed into the robots eye, shattering it. The robot staggered back as Insecto came to.

The giant bug grabbed the bridge and levelled it out, stopping the cars from tipping over. Susan landed on the bridge next to her friends, "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine, my dear," said Dr Cockroach, trying to straighten his bent antennas, "This thing is considerably strong!"

"Well unfortunately for it I am considerably stronger! You guys get the people off the bridge; I'll take care of the robot,"

Her friends nodded, retrieved the sleeping Link, and went to help the trapped drivers.

Susan stood before the alien robot, its head spinning round as smoked poured from its eye socket, "Alright, big boy, just you and me."

She flew underneath the robot and pressed against the undercarriage, using all the power she had she slowly began to hoist the robot out of the robot. The alien robot couldn't see anything but could tell that its feet had left the water.

The monsters watched the robot lift into the sky as they helped free the last of the screaming drivers.

"That girl sure can lift," said Link.

Susan pushed harder as they gained altitude, clouds rushing past her and the air getting thinner and colder. Her body began to glow yellow, providing her with enough air and warmth to keep going.

Soon they were in space and Susan slowed down, the robot flailing its arms around, "Alright, this is your stop!" she told it, "Hope you enjoyed flying with Ms Murphy airlines."

With one great effort she hurled the giant robot away, it spun round and round as it gradually made its way towards the sun.

Susan floated above the planet, taking in what she had just done, "I did it! I actually did it! Three weeks ago I never dreamed I could do something like that!"

She spun round in a victory roll, laughing loudly, she then looked at the giant green and blue marble below her, this was her home, and right there and then she knew what she wanted to do. She turned to look at the vast openness of space, somewhere out there was the ones responsible for sending that giant robot, "I know you can hear me! I know you're out there! This is my planet, my home, and I will defend it with everything I have, and that's a lot! So if you decide you want to come down her and kill us or make us your slaves, just remember this…Ms Murphy's waiting for you."

She flew back home, telling her friends that their freedom was now assured.

* * *

**What if Susan went into the teleportation machine?**

"Fellow Monster, feast your eyes on my latest scientific creation: A TELEPORTATION MACHINE! MWAHAHAHA!" said Dr Cockroach, giving one of his trademark evil laughs.

Next to him was a large booth, like a silo, wired up to the ionic reactor. Inside there was a pulsating green light as it hummed.

"Teleportation?" said Link, an eyebrow raised, "Didn't this already, like, not work?"

"Yeah, didn't the aliens say that teleportation was impossible?" asked Susan.

Dr Cockroach moon walked over to them, "Impossible for them perhaps. But they lack the combination of mad and scientist, to demonstrate my genius…Susan, if you please?"

Against her will, Susan was shunted into the machine and the door was shut, "Doc, I really don't think…"

"Aloha!" he called to her as he flipped the switch.

There was a flash of green light and then the door opened, revealing nothing inside, Susan had vanished.

"Wait…you sent Susan to Hawaii instead of me? I'll break your coconuts for this!" growled Link.

Just then the machine shone brightly again and Susan staggered out, she waved away the smoke as she held a coconut in her hands.

"Oh yee of little faith." Smiled Dr Cockroach, taking the coconut out of her hands.

"I feel a little weird," she said, touching her forehead.

"Minor disorientation, to be expected when you're molecules are broken apart and…"

"Hey, Susan," BOB interrupted, "You changed your hair?"

The monsters all looked at Susan, she didn't know why they were looking at her weird. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw her hair was back to normal, it was the chocolate brown that she had before her wedding, before she became a monster.

"What happened to my hair?" she gasped.

"Er…minor side effect. Look on the bright side, you now look years younger!" Dr Cockroach reassured her.

Susan closed her eyes and concentrated, she snapped them open again when she saw nothing happened, "It's gone again! My Quantonium's gone again!" she exclaimed.

"Huh…seems like your machine extracted the Ginormica out of her?" said Link.

"But that's not possible!" said Dr Cockroach, looking at his calculations on his chalkboards, "I made sure that every molecule returns from where it was sent…"

Just then the machine lit up again and this time the large green light exited the silo and filled the room, the light became solid as it knocked the monsters to the floor. When the light faded they came face to face with Ginormica looking down on them.

"W-What the heck happened?" the giantess asked, "Why can't I shrink down?"

"Woah, Susan, who's your sister?" asked BOB.

Susan got up and looked at her giant self, the giant looked at her and their eyes widened, then they both looked at the cockroach, "DOC?!"

"Erm, it seems the machine was almost perfect…."

"What the hell have you done to me?" said Susan.

"To us?" Ginormica corrected.

"It appears the device split your personality, one Susan, one Ginormica. One small, one giant. One human, one monster…"

"WE GET IT!" they said together.

Ginormica was cramped, she had never been Dr Cockroach's lab before because she was too big to fit in, now she was squashed inside it and couldn't get out.

"I'm gonna be trapped in here forever!" she cried.

Susan put her hand on her giant self, "It's okay, we'll figure something out….right, Doc?"

"I'll have to readjust the teleporter so that it fuses the pair of you,"

"Well be quick, I'm getting cramped here!" said Ginormica, she shifted her legs slightly and knocked over a workbench.

"Come on, BOB," said Link, "I think Susan just wants some time by herself,"

The two left the lab, leaving the scientist, the human and the giant.

"Right (ahem) I'll just…get cracking on the…" and he hurriedly set to work.

Ginormica managed to shift around so that she was sat in the corner, her back pressed against the wall, as Susan sat on her lap. They decided to pass the time by chatting, trying not to think how weird it was that they were talking to themselves.

"I can't believe how big I am!" said Susan, looking at Ginormica's sheer size.

"And I can't believe I used to be so tiny!" said Ginormica.

"Yeah, when I was you, or me, I used to miss doing a lot of things that I could only do when I was small, shopping, eating out, even having a bath…" said Susan, the pair of them daydreamed for a moment about bubble baths.

"But all the things we've done as me, those incredible things that nobody could ever do! We are amazing aren't we?" smiled Ginormica.

"Hell yeah, we are! And, I don't want this to sound weird, but we are super fit too!"

Ginormica leaned forward and whispered, "Course we are, all those hours we spent marvelling ourselves in front of the mirror. Remember that blonde haired kid in school?"

"Fell down a manhole whilst he was staring at us," she smiled, remembering.

"Fun times. We should do it more often, think of all those guys falling over when they see me towering above them," said Ginormica.

"I gotta try that some time,"

"We will. Count on it."

The two girls giggled as they exchanged cheeky comments.

"Though it's strange to say it, but its nice having another girl to talk to, even if it is with myself." Said Susan.

"I know, just try finding someone around here to talk about girly stuff…"

"Oh don't get me started,"

"I already have!"

Dr Cockroach finally finished the modifications to his teleportation machine, "There, all set! One flip of the switch and your molecules will fuse you back into one Susan/Ginormica!"

Susan looked up at her big self, "You ready?"

Ginormica held her up in her huge hand, "I'm ready."

Dr Cockroach flipped the switch and a bright light engulfed the lab. Link and BOB rushed in to see what had happened and they found Susan couching on the floor, "What just happened?" asked the fish ape.

Susan looked at her hands and then her reflection, her hair was white again, "Whole once again. You did it, Doc! You…"

They all looked to see two Dr Cockroach's standing by the machine, one looked like the mad scientist and the other looked like he had just been on holiday with his Hawaiian shirt.

"Look who just did the bleeding impossible, eh?"

Susan face palmed, "Oh god, here we go again…"

* * *

**A short idea from . It was last minute.**

* * *

**What if Susan and Dr Cockroach had their lazy Saturday?**

Dr Cockroach added the final touches to his new drink and handed it to Susan, "Now shake very gently," he instructed.

"What have you called this?" asked Susan.

"I call it the Atomic Gin Fizz Mk2!"

Susan suddenly moved the test tube away from her lips, "Er, Doctor, my parents told me what happened the last time."

"I've had time to rework the formula since then. It's got less quick and won't be considered by the government as a 'lethal weapon'.

Susan shook the test tube lightly and sipped, "Mmmm, its actually quite good, Dr C."

"Hah, had plenty of experience in my long life. Over seventy years of drink mixing." He boasted, "My wife always felt like a guinea pig when I had concocted something new."

"You never said you were married,"

"Long time ago, before…this," he gestured to his head, "Yes, she's long gone now," he said, antennas drooping.

"I'm so sorry, Doc. Maybe you'll find someone else?"

"An eighty year old mad scientist with a cockroach for a head? I doubt it, my dear."

"Come on! Sure I found you repulsive at first but that was before I got to know you better."

"Yes, well you're very sweet, my dear. But I'm afraid dating is out of the question. If I was to go out with someone like you then everyone would say I was just a dirty old man going out with someone sixty years my junior. Someone young enough to be my granddaughter!"

"Or they'd probably think I was some kind of gold digger?"

They laughed loudly, forgetting the drinks in their hands as they shook. They exploded and fizz went everywhere. The two looked at each other and just carried on laughing.


	116. Story 109

**Idea by nightmaster000**

* * *

**What if the meteor landed at Area 51/2/something/other?**

There was a secret base that housed creatures that were the stuff of myth and legend. Monsters. There was the Missing Link, an ape/fish hybrid. Dr Cockroach, a mad scientist with a cockroach head. BOB, a blue gelatinous mass. And Insectosaurus, a 350 foot grub.

For decades they were locked away because of their monster nature. But then events occurred that changed everything…

A meteorite crashed near the base, glowing with an unknown green energy. The space rock was brought in for study. When the top scientists couldn't figure it out it was handed over to Dr Cockroach to see if his genius but maniacal mind could crack it.

And he did. Literally.

The energy was set free from the space rock and fused with the four monsters. The results were astounding, the element, named Green-X by the bases' General, had rapidly evolved the monsters into more powerful beings.

Links' build resembled more of a man than an apes now and he was stronger and faster too. Dr Cockroach's head had returned to human but he retained his cockroach abilities and now had the ability of telekinesis. BOB's form was now more humanoid and his IQ had increased, giving him the ability to become any object with amazing accuracy. And Insectosaurus had turned from a 350 foot grub to a 350 foot butterfly.

Then if things couldn't get any better a giant 400 foot robot attacked San Francisco, that may not have sounded good but for them it meant their freedom should they be able to defeat it.

General Monger flew the monsters to the city in his carrier jet, Insecto flying behind.

Eventually they arrived and stepped out into the sunlight that they had not felt for over fifty years. Link rubbed his back, it was good to feel the heat on his scales again. BOB made himself some shades to protect his eye from the sunlight.

"Ah, the wind on your face! Isn't this wonderful?" Doctor said happily.

"It is amazing out here!" agreed BOB.

Then the alien robot appeared, stomping out of the sea mist, looking down on them. It then continued on its march through the city, seeing the monsters as no threat.

"That thing wouldn't feel so tough if Insecto was here!" said Link.

"The big butterfly will be here shortly," informed Monger, "You monsters hold it off in the meantime and prevent any civilian casualties and maybe, just maybe, you'll get to see Coco beach again." He said, looking at Link.

The monsters saluted as the General boarded the jet and it took to the skies once again.

"We need to catch up to that thing," said Link, "Doc, any suggestions?"

The Doctor stroked his chin as he pondered, then he noticed an old tram on the back of a low loader, "I believe I have found just the thing,"

Using his telekinesis he lifted the tram off the loader and set it down on the road.

"BOB, we need propulsion!" he instructed the blue monster.

BOB saluted, "Aye, aye, Doctor!"

He climbed onto the back of the tram and turned himself into a propeller. The propeller started to rotate faster and faster as Link and Doc climbed aboard.

"Hold on tight!" Doc said as he took off the brakes.

The tram streaked down the highway as BOB's propulsion pushed them along with great force. Doc struggled to maintain control as Link followed the robots movements, "Its heading for the bridge!"

"That's the evacuation route! We must hurry! Faster, BOB!"

BOB responded and began spinning even faster. The tram was now nearing 100 mph as he rushed towards the bridge.

When they got there the robot had already arrived and was causing chaos and destruction. Cars had been abandoned and turned over, trapping people in their own cars. The bridge itself was crumbling away as the robot nudged into it.

The monsters disembarked and ran over to the scene, the trapped civilians screaming at the appearance of Link and BOB.

"Link, go help the trapped people at the front, BOB and I will free the people stuck here! Once they're clear we will deal with the robot!" said the Doctor.

Link used his acrobatics to jump over the car pile to the front of the jam, right smack in front of the robot. The fish-man found a family trapped inside their SUV, he pushed the cars trapping it aside and tore off the doors, they crawled to the other side of the car when he peered inside.

"Hey, I'm okay! Friend!" he reassured them, holding out his human-looking hand.

Gradually he got them all out and told them to head back to the toll booths.

Doc and BOB were moving cars aside to get to the ones with people still in them. The Doctor using his cockroach crawling abilities to scout ahead and lift cars out the way with his telekinesis and BOB turning into a crane to lift cars up and place them down on the other side of the road.

Link had nearly gotten everyone in the front to safety when the bridge let out a mighty crack. A portion of the road broke away with a couple trapped in a sports car falling with it. The fish-man jumped after them and they all splashed into the sea.

Once everyone was free from the pileup, BOB and Doc turned their attention to the robot that had gotten entangled in the bridges suspension cables. Doc looked at all the cars strewn about and had an idea.

"BOB, I need a flamethrower!" he said.

"On it!"

The metamorphic monster turned into a large cannon will flames spitting out of the barrel. The Doctor lifted up one car after another and hurled it at the robot, BOB lighting the cars on fire so when they collided into the robot they exploded!

The robot was blinded by the flames and explosions, it tried to step back but its claw was hand cuffed to the bridge from the red steel cables.

"This thing has a force field protecting it, all we're doing is ticking it off!" said Doc.

"Got anymore tricks up your sleeve, Doc?" said BOB, his mouth appearing on the side of the cannon.

_SCREEEEEECH!_

They looked around just as their giant butterfly friend came into view.

"Maybe one more trick, yeah,"

Insecto flew overhead and head-butted the giant robot. Knocking its head clean off. It splashed into the water with the rest of its body.

On the shore, Link emerged with the couple in his arms, he set them down as he caught his breath.

"Th-thank you!" said the girl, "You…you saved us!"

"All in a day's work, lady," smiled Link.

"What…are you?" asked the guy.

"I am a monster. And a darn good one too." He said proudly. Just then Insecto landed nearby and roared at her friend, "Yeah, you were awesome too, buddy!"

Insecto roared happily.

"Yeah, pal, we're free! Now let's get Doc and BOB and find out what we've missed for the last fifty years!"


	117. Story 110 & 111

**Worked six days this week so two small stories this time.**

**First by jakevoronkov1.**

* * *

**What if Tigress (fanfic character) was in Night of the Living Dogs?**

The monsters were watching TV in the lounge. Susan, Link, Dr Cockroach and Tigress were all huddled up on the sofa when suddenly a stream of red energy beams came bouncing into the room, striking all of them.

Tigress shook her head, feeling a little dizzy, "What the heck was that?"

She looked at the others and they were all glaring back at her. Growling.

"Guys? GUYS?"

The monsters started barking and began chasing the feline monster around the room. Tigress ran on all fours to gain some extra speed as she dashed out the room, her friends running and barking after her.

In Sqweeps room, the little alien had just attempted to inject dog brainwaves into BOB, with no affect.

"…brain." He finished.

"Hmmm, an obvious oversight. Hopefully there weren't any repercussions…"

Tigress came screeching past the door, the monsters and several members of staff chasing after her.

"They're all playing tag without me? The gall!" cried BOB.

"It appears the brainwaves have affected everyone but you and me, except Tigress who is of the feline family." Explained Sqweep.

"So…what do we do?"

"Follow me,"

Sqweep began working on a device in the gym shaped like a giant dog kennel, "This should counter the effects of the canine brainwaves," the little alien said.

"So how do we get them all in there?" asked BOB.

"This is the challenge…or is it?"

"That is the question!" said the blob, making a skull out of his hand.

"Tigress is a cat and they are all chasing her because it is in a dog's nature to chase cats. She could lure them in!"

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" cried Tigress, hanging from a light in the main transfer corridor with every member of staff and the monsters jumping up to try and get her.

BOB and Sqweep were on the side catwalk and explained everything to the feline monster.

"Just lure them to the kennel and I can reverse the effects of this," said Sqweep.

"Wait, so YOU'RE behind this?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then can you do me a favour?"

"Sure,"

"If I should survive this…remind me to kill you, alright?"

"I suppose that is fair," said BOB.

Tigress swung from the light and began running as fast as her cat legs could take her, leading everyone down the corridor. BOB and Sqweep dashed back to the gym where they opened the kennel up and waited.

A few tense minutes later and Tigress came screeching in, her white fur becoming shiny from excessive sweating. A crazed mob of barking mad people and monsters bolted into the room.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" she screeched as she ran to the kennel.

BOB and Sqweep dived out the way as they all thundered into the kennel, Tigress jumped out just as the door closed.

Sqweep activated the machine and it glowed red for a few moments. Then the door opened and the staff came out, back to normal but feeling quite foolish. A livid Monger gave Sqweep a quick talking to and then lastly the monsters came out, feeling very embarrassed.

"Alright, everyone is back to normal now. Problem solved." Said Sqweep.

"Don't forget the promise," said Tigress.

"But I didn't promise to…"

"I am a cat and you will be the mouse. You've got three seconds to run…_Hissss!_" her yellow eyes burning and her tail fuzzy and straight.

Sqweep dashed out the room as Tigress gave chase.

"Aw, Sqweep seems to have made a new friend," Smiled BOB.

* * *

**Second by nightmaster000.**

* * *

**What if Sqweep had arrived before Coverton?**

It was dark and the unknown spaceship was landing on Area Fifty-Something's front doorstep. Tanks had been rolled out and the monsters stood behind them as backup should things turn nasty, after their last alien encounter they were beginning to think they had nothing to fear from the stars above.

General Monger, The President and Sqweep, the little alien who had come to the planet on an earth studies field trip and was now the alien ambassador, stood at the front of the crowd. The President was shaking, despite having tanks, monsters and an alien of his own, he still wasn't sure he wanted to do this.

"Maybe I should lead from behind on this one?" he suggested and started to walk away, and then tripped over Sqweep whom he hadn't seen.

"Sorry, sir, but the secret constitution clearly states the President must make first contact with alien visitors. Seeing as you skipped the last one…" the General looked at Sqweep, "You have to greet this newcomer."

The President swallowed hard.

The ship opened up and out came an ugly grey alien with a protruding head that appeared to have a comb over. He flew out on a hovering chair, his yellow eyes looking at everyone, including the monsters at the back to which he paid significant time glaring at Ginormica, "Ah, greetings," he said in a deep voice.

"Um…greetings?" said the President, giving him the Vulcan hand sign.

"So sorry to burst in on you like this but I'm a lonely traveller in need of some assistance,"

"Of course, Mr…?"

"Coverton. You see I lost a probe near this planet, I thought it was intact but I lost the signal and wondered what had become of it?"

"That would be me." Said Sqweep, stepping forward and smiling.

"You, child?"

"Yes. Your probe was a very dangerous energy collector which, if not managed, could suck up any materials and shoot them elsewhere. I therefore accessed its mechanism and disabled it." The little alien smiled innocently. "Being of alien manufacture it was only right that I examined it."

From the corner of his mouth Covertons lip curled, this little pip-sqweep had foiled his plans to neutralize Ginormica.

"Ah, nicely done, little one, _nicely done indeed_." He said quietly.

"Well that's it then," said the President in relief, "Mystery solved. Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Not off the top of my head," said Coverton, trying desperately to think of another reason to be there.

"BOB! Where are you going?" called Susan.

They all looked to see BOB tinkering with one of the tanks, reaching inside the turret, "There's a switch in here, I know it!"

Then the tank fired a rocket and flew into the open mouth of Covertons ship. A few moments passed and then the ship blew up, leaving a big hole in the ground.

BOB quickly withdrew, "Um….wasn't me!"

Coverton stared at the smouldering ruin.

"It appears your method of transportation has been rendered wreckage." Sqweep summed up.

"Well that's too bad," said the President, "I guess you'll have to stay here at Area Fifty-Something for the time being."

"What? We're bringing in another alien?" spluttered Susan.

"You break it you bought it. Or something like that, toodles!" the President wondered off, leaving the monsters, military and aliens alone.

Coverton turned to look at the General, "It would appear that I am stranded here on your planet?"

"Seems that way," grunted Monger.

"Well then, don't just stand there, show me the most luxurious guest room you have," said the alien.

Monger grunted and stormed back inside, motioning his monsters to follow.

Sqweep looked up to Coverton; "I hope we can become friends in very quick time?" he said and scurried back inside.

"You may have foiled my plans, child. But at least I have gained access to this planets secret base, soon I will know all this planets secrets and then my Coverlord will rule this world with…." He noticed the soldiers all staring at him, "That's my quiet voice…NO LISTENTING!"


	118. Story 112

**Idea by nightmaster000.**

**I seem to be caught up in the whole Sqweep gender issue and should tell you that I am not doing any stories that relate to this issue. I will hold off until that ONE word is said...**

* * *

**What if Sqweep was right about Squirrels?**

Sqweep scurried into the little ship and inserted the information pod into the console which in turn began the transmission.

The monsters arrived at the top of the hill where the ship was parked, out of breath from pursuing the little alien, "Sweet rhubarb pie! We're too late!" exclaimed General Monger.

"Not yet," said Dr Cockroach, the mad scientist quickly rounded up bits and pieces from a nearby campsite and stuck them all together, "Behold, a jamming device so powerful it will not only block the childs report but fry the data forever! MWAHAHAHA!"

He activated the jammer and fired a stream of yellow lightning at the aliens ship. Sqweep pressed a button and a stream of purple energy shot back at him, frying him and his jamming device.

"Science is my favourite subject to. Would you like me to teach you how to be better at it?" the little alien grinned.

"I'm really beginning to dislike that child," Dr Cockroach grunted.

A hologram of the report appeared above the spaceship, Sqweep scurried out showed off the findings, "Squirrels! Earths fluffy puppet masters!"

The monsters were now trying hard not to laugh.

"Erm, Sqweep, what is this?" asked Susan.

"My report on Earths dominant species."

"And you think that species is the squirrel?" asked Monger.

"Clearly its squirrels, they're long range jumping capabilities are vastly superior."

"It's called 'science' people," put in BOB.

"Their language is too complex to completely decode but I am sure they are secretly running every organization on this planet."

The monsters were about to burst out with laughter when suddenly there was rustling around them. They all looked up but couldn't see anything, then tiny pairs of red eyes lit up the darkness like burning stars.

A pair of eyes shot out laser beams and destroyed the ship, along with the report.

"MY REPORT!" cried Sqweep.

"YOUR REPORT!" cried BOB.

Then, from the trees, squirrels started to descend in droves, chirping loudly.

"Erm, guys, maybe Sqweep was onto something…" said Susan.

"Relax, it's just squirrels," said Link, "What can they…"

They bounced on him and he was soon lost under a pile of fur.

Squirrels that stayed in the trees began pelting acorns at them, Monger and Dr Cockroach ducked for cover whilst BOB sucked up all the nuts thrown at him.

Susan covered her head with her arms and she was pelted, "ENOUGH!" she grew ginormic and broke several branches on her ascent, but this gave the squirrels a bigger target and now Susan had a harder time catching them, they scurried all over her body, getting under her clothes and scratching her, "Ee! Ow! Gettof! Yow!"

"It's a furry revolution!" said Monger from under a tree trunk.

Dr Cockroach watched on in horror, "I hate to say the little devil was right but…"

"He was not right!" shouted Monger, "It's us humans who are the dominant species on this planet!"

Just then a wave of squirrels came scurrying towards them, they climbed on top of the trunk and jumped onto Coverton who was using his hoverchair to stay out of reach.

"Ugh! Get off! You'll way me down!" he complained as the chair slowly began to descend.

The squirrels were firing using their heat vision to zap Susan and BOB, BOB was unaffected and Susan only felt a slight prick in her current size. Just then she noticed Sqweep being carried away by a horde of squirrels.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to uncover you!" cried the little alien. Susan thumped her foot to the ground and Sqweep went flying into the air and landed in the giantess' hand, "What? After failing to stop me sending my report you still saved me?"

"We can discuss it later!" said Susan as she plucked Link out of pile of fur, now covered in scratches and bite marks.

"We need a plan!" called Monger, "These vermin aren't leading MY planet!"

"I have an idea!" said Susan, "Sqweep, take out your pest repellent,"

Sqweep did so, taking out the little spray can used earlier to zap Link.

"Coverton! Aim it at BOB!"

Coverton used his telekinesis to levitate the repellent to the middle of the area and fire it at the blob. BOB's body caused the repellent fire to shoot in multiple directions, striking hundreds of Squirrels till eventually they were all blasted away and the area was clear.

"Nice job, Ginormica." Said Monger as he and Dr Cockroach leapt off Coverton, "Though I am going to have to put in a word to the government about the need for squirrel culling,"

"My ship," Sqweep said sadly, looking at the wreckage.

"Until you find a way off this rock you will have to stay at our base, Area Fifty-Something." Said Monger.

"We're bringing in another alien?" asked Susan.

"I've already got one weird species roaming through these woods, I am not having another."

"I accept," smiled Sqweep, "And I will be able to redo my report knowing that I have truly uncovered this planets dominant species."

As they all returned to the jet, they didn't notice some worms poking their heads out of the ground, "You think they bought it?" asked one.


	119. Story 113

**Idea by Queencgamer**

* * *

**What if Susan took a truth serum?**

Dr Cockroach was in his lab, working on a way to uncover Covertons secrets and find out why he really came to Earth. He had come up with a number of different ways but none he felt were clever enough. Many ideas he had thrown down the garbage chute and the rest he had sprawled out on the table.

He was at one of his many chalkboards, numerous equations with a silly cartoon of Coverton drawn on them.

"Hmm, nope, that one would destroy the base. Nope, that one would melt all brains. Nope, that one would kill him…_hmmmm,_"

Then Susan came in, she had just been working out and was thirsty, "Hey, Doc, doing anything that doesn't involve world domination?"

"Unfortunately no to both, my dear, I have a gazillion ideas and none of them are good enough!" he said in frustration, scratching his chin.

Susan looked at the table and saw all the various items scattered on the table. Then she noticed a bottle of water on the table, she figured it couldn't hurt just to take a sip of Dr Cockroach's drink, just so to wet her whistle.

She opened the bottle and took a small sip of the water, it tasted different like some kind of fruity flavouring had been added, yet the water looked clear.

Dr Cockroach continued to pour over his ideas, "What if I create a device using mousetraps…?"

"Your head looks weird!" Susan suddenly called out.

Dr Cockroach spun round at her sudden outburst; she had her hand over her mouth and appeared in shock that she had just said that.

"Pardon, my dear?"

Susan uncovered her mouth to apologize but instead: "Your head is the ugliest thing I have ever seen, it's like you painted yourself brown and swallowed a TV!"

She covered her mouth, confused and scared. Dr Cockroach then noticed the bottle in her hand, "My dear, please don't tell me you drunk that?"

"Of course I did! It was delicious!" she said.

"That was a truth serum! Drink that and you say nothing but the truth!"

Susan tried to say a simple sentence, "I don't like my hair short! Broccoli makes me puke! My bum looks big even when I'm small! Link smells so bad it makes my eyes water! I have a crush on Robert Pattison! I still sleep with a teddy bear! I tried to apply for American Pop Idol!"

Susan dropped the bottle and tried to mime to Dr Cockroach to help her.

"Just try and stay calm, my dear. I'll see if I still have the notes from that concoction," he said.

He began looking at the various chalkboards and through all the filing cabinets, thumbing through the notes of all his creations. Susan was trying her best to keep her mouth shut but appeared to be struggling.

To add to her dilemma, Link and BOB then entered the lab.

"Hey guys, BOB just ate the remote again and I was wondering…"

"I once made out with a girl in college!" she shouted.

Her friends glared at her. The room was silent and Susan was as white as a sheet.

BOB then broke the silence, "Well I kissed a cucumber once,"

"Her name was Amanda!"

"No, her name was, well 'his' name was..."

"BE QUIET!" Dr Cockroach interrupted, "Susan's taken a truth serum I invented! She can't help but tell the truth!"

"Really? Is that so?" Link smirked at her.

"You smell like a road kill skunks bum!"

"HEY!"

BOB nudged his friend, "_She is telling the truth, dude. You don't shower as much as you should,_"

"Just…just don't talk to her till I've found an antidote!" said the mad scientist.

Susan quickly found some duct tape and wrapped it around her head so her mouth was covered before she said something else. She could be heard mumbling under the duct tape as Dr Cockroach finally found the right notes for the truth serum.

"Aha! Now I have to create a serum to counteract the effects! _Now, let's see…_"

After a few minutes Dr Cockroach had gone through the notes and began pouring chemicals into beakers and heating them over numerous bunsen burners. Link sat in the corner, feeling a little insulted still from Susan's statement.

About half an hour later he had a beaker full of a fizzing black liquid that resembled Coca-Cola.

"MWAHAHAHA! Success! All Susan has to do is drink this and the truth serum should be erased from her system!" He walked over to where she was sitting and placed it nest to her, "You WILL have to take the duct tape off, my dear,"

Reluctantly she began to peel off the duct tape, once it was all off she began speaking again uncontrollably, "I puked on my dad's car once! Chocolate digestives are my favourite snack and I can't stop eating them! BOB makes me feel smarter! Monger must be lying when he says he's over 90 years old! I think Sqweep is a mutant toy from Japan! Derek has a tiny penis! I stuck a bag of dog faeces into that witch Tracy Finns locker! I am the cutest girl in this facility! I once tried to be a cheerleader! I had trouble tying my shoelaces till I was 13! Sometimes I sing in the shower!"

She grabbed the beaker and drank its entire contents in one go. She gasped for breath as the liquid coursed through her till finally she felt okay again.

Dr Cockroach knelt forward, "My dear, are you okay?"

She nodded, "I…I think so."

"Is BOB a super genius?" he asked her.

"Yes." She looked up with delight, she could lie again.

"YAY! I'm a super genius!" cheered BOB.

"Thank god, that was…I feel so embarrassed!" she said, "I'm so sorry I said…"

"Don't be, my dear. It's true; many have said worse things about my noggin! And you said many things we agree with,"

"I did?"

"Yes, you do have a particular large derriere for someone your size." He said, BOB nodding in agreement.

Susan was about to slap them but she knew she probably deserved that.

Link finally got up, having kept quiet, "Well I think some of those things you said were not true," he said firmly.

"Come on, Link," said Dr Cockroach, "Even you have to admit you do whiff from time to time?"

"Nonsense. There is nothing wrong with…" he smelt his armpits, "…_a bit of…man…smell…_"

And he passed out.


	120. Story 114

**Last one for a while cos I'm on holiday as of tomorrow. Please no suggestions till i get back in two weeks time.**

**Idea by nightmaster000.**

* * *

**What if evil BOB didn't lose his brain?**

"Cockroach didn't make me a heart, he made me a BRAIN!" Robert told Susan before turning round and heading back towards the death ray, he opened the cage door and slid inside, "With this death ray I will have the whole world at my fingertips!"

"You don't actually have fingertips," Link pointed out.

"And you do not have much longer left to live. Ta-ta!" said the blob.

He pushed the death ray out of the room, the trapped Link almost getting minced in the doorway, and began making his way through the facility, zapping anyone who got in his way.

"This is bad!" said Susan, struggling to free herself from her second set of metal binds.

"It could've be a lot worse if someone had stupidly opened the same present that trapped us the first time," Dr Cockroach muffled from under the giant shoe, "Oh wait, someone had!"

Coverton said nothing, he just quietly grunted with his hat on his head.

A few minutes later the alarms went off; Roberts rampage was causing heavy damage to the base.

Then General Monger flew into the room, finding his monsters and the alien on the floor, "What in the balls of dodge is going on around here?" he bellowed, he wasn't not happy.

"General, we need to stop Robert or BOB or whatever, he's gone mad genius and is going to take over the world!" Susan told him.

Monger took off Covertons hat and once again they freed each other.

Dr Cockroach examined the remnants of Roberts 'gift', "Hmm, if it worked on us…" he made for the door with the device, "Find Robert and try and slow him down, I'll be with you as soon as I can!" and he dashed back to his lab.

Susan looked at the others, "Okay, guys, let's leave the smart stuff to the eggheads, we'll focus on what we know best,"

"Opening up cans of whoop-ass!" said Link, punching his palm.

* * *

Robert was in the main transfer corridor, zapping anything he pleased, the military were trying to fight back with their blasters and tanks but the death ray was too powerful and too well made to take damage. Robert laughed hysterically behind it, absorbing any stray laser fire and stroking his goatee.

"Ignoramuses. Will they ever learn?" he said to himself.

"ROBERT!"

He looked behind him and saw Ginormica, Link, Coverton and General Monger standing at the other end.

"Apparently not." He said to himself.

"Soldier, disarm that weapon immediately, that is an order!" barked the General.

But Robert aimed the death ray at them and opened fire. A crack of red lightning spat out of the weapon and hit Susan squarely in the stomach, she dropped to one knee, feeling like she had been kicked hard.

"Ginormica, status," said Monger.

"Painful," she grunted, "But at this size I think I can handle it. Stay behind me!"

They got behind Susan and the giantess stood up and began making her way down the corridor. Robert fired again and again, every hit was a direct one but the giantess refused to fall.

Susan felt like she had daggers striking her all over, in the arms, the legs, the chest, the neck. With every step she felt more and more pain but she kept going, blinking back the tears. She knew the death ray only caused neurological damage and not physical so she didn't worry about bleeding out. She was however finding it harder and harder to walk, the nerves in her legs were screaming in agony and she felt like they were made of matchsticks.

Eventually she caved in and dropped to her knees, her body stinging all over.

Robert laughed triumphantly, "Oho, it seems this little escapade has come bleak and dismal end!" he said, aiming the death ray at her face.

The large weapon then glowed purple and rolled away from him, Coverton was now in range to use his telekinesis to get the weapon away from him.

The death ray rolled up to Susan and she used the remaining strength in her aching arms to smash it to pieces. Link then jumped out from behind her and pounced on Robert, knocking him back into the wall with a _splat!_

He reformed as the monsters, alien and General bared down on him, "That was just the instrument for my plans for world domination! I cannot be stopped and you know it. I am, after all, indestructible,"

"But not unstoppable!" came Dr Cockroach from behind them all. He scurried past them, jumped over Link and threw a small black cube at the blob; it embedded itself in his blue mass, "See how YOU like it,"

The cube exploded and when the smoke plume cleared they saw Robert was now inside a large bubble. With no holes or gaps to ooze through he was unable to escape. He pushed against the bubble but it just stretched.

"There's no way he can escape that!" said Dr Cockroach, hands on hips.

"Outstanding, Doc," said Monger, "Now what?"

"Well, nothing can get out, but something can get in," the mad scientist took out a large pair of pliers and slowly pushed them inside the bubble. The blob kept trying but still couldn't break free as the pliers entered his body, grabbed hold of the brain and pulled it out.

Instantly BOB was back to normal, "Hey, guys! I'm inside a giant ball of bubble gum! This is a record!"

"Definitely back to normal," said Link, taking the artificial brain and crushing it.

Dr Cockroach then used the pliers to pull BOB out of the bubble, "Hoo, that was fun! Can we do whatever it was we were doing again?" he asked.

"Not today, BOB," said Susan, looking at the destruction as she shrank down, "I've had enough excitement to last a month!"

Coverton was trying to silently slip away when Monger grabbed hold of his hoverchair, "I know that brain thing was Docs idea but even he wouldn't make a brain that turns ya evil," he said, glaring at the alien.

"Er, as I told them, they need to look at Doug; he must be the main culprit behind all this! I'll just go and…"

Monger placed the anti-telekinesis hat on his head again and he dropped to the floor, unable to move.

"And you can stay there till you've learned your lesson!" he told him.


	121. Story 115

**I'M BACK, B!TCHES!**

**And here's a short one seeing as I'm still sore and tired from holidaying.**

* * *

**What if something happened when BOB ate the last chip?**

"…a battery that creates safe and limitless energy!" said Dr Cockroach, showing his idea whist consisted of two drink cartons tied together with wire and their straws creating sparks whenever they came into contact.

"What's the power source?" asked General Monger.

"The common potato. A sustainable natural source known for its conductive properties…" the mad scientist walked over to BOB who was tucking into his bag of chips and took one from his hand, "…in any form."

He placed the potato chip into the battery and the chip lit up as the whole thing began to hum with energy.

Links fins rose up, "It's working!"

Dr Cockroach frowned, "You sound surprised?"

"Well, you know…history,"

The bug scientist then attached a homemade jet thrusters to Covertons chair and activated it, sending the alien flying into the sky.

"The battery is now super powering Covertons chair. You know…just for giggles."

Coverton held on for dear life as he was rocketed higher and higher into the sky.

Susan and Monger were struggling to keep sight of him as he grew to a smaller and smaller dot.

"So…when will he come down?" asked Susan.

Dr Cockroach looked sheepish, "To be honest I haven't thought that far ahead,"

BOB was rummaging through his chip packet but to his dismay he had eaten the lot. He began to sulk but then noticed the chip in the battery, "Just one more!"

He took the glowing chip out and ate it.

The battery stopped humming and sparking, this caught the attention of Dr Cockroach.

"BOB, you nit!"

"You know the thing doesn't work when you take out the chip?" Link asked his buddy.

BOB rolled his eye, "Ugh, science is so complicated!"

"Wait a minute?" Susan cut in, "BOB? What's happening to you?"

BOB's entire blue body was glowing, "Ooh, look at me! I've gone all neon!"

"Curious…" said Dr Cockroach as he took out his scanner and started examining the gelatinous mass. His scanners lit up as the results came up, Dr Cockroach's antennas twitched with intrigue.

"What's the deal, Doc? Whys BOB gone all disco?" asked Link.

"It seems the energised chip has fused with BOB's indestructible mass and converted it into pure energy. He has become a living battery!"

"Yay! What does that mean?" the blob asked Susan.

"It means you could power a torch just by touching it I guess," said Susan.

"Maybe more than that, my dear. Follow me," said Dr Cockroach.

He led the General and his fellow monsters to the bases' main reactor, deep in the heart of the facility. A towering pillar of pipes and cables with energy surging through it. Dr Cockroach accessed the control panel and had the main core shut down. The lights went out all across the base, leaving everyone in the dark except for BOB whose glowing body provided a source of light.

"Doctor, what are you doin?" ordered Monger, "Without that core we'll be in a world of darkness!"

"Not so fast, General. Just watch…"

Dr Cockroach put on a pair of rubber gloves and then pulled out a small portion of BOB's glowing body and fed it into the reactor. The entire thing lit up again, brighter than before.

"With even a small sample such as that, BOB's supercharged cells are enough to run this facility for decades. He is the world's first biological computer chip!"

"Cool!" said Link.

"Oustanding, monsters! With just a few pieces of BOB's ultra-ooze we can have the whole country running on clean, limitless energy!" said a delighted Monger, "I'll inform the President at once!"

He flew out the room, leaving the monsters alone.

"Never thought your appetite would actually solve the world's energy crisis?" said Link, high-fiving his buddy.

"Yeah, so who's hungry? I could really go for a packet of chips!" said the blob.

As BOB and his friends began to leave the room Susan suddenly had a thought, "You know I can't help but feel like we've forgotten something?"

Coverton continued wailing as he soared across the North Pacific Ocean.


	122. Story 116

**A quick note to Dlh024: thanks for the input but the Parallel TV Series isn't a fan-suggestion story, only the What-If Series is (suggestions between fri-sun) so I won't be taking your ideas, but I will say that one of your ideas is something I already had planned for later on...**

**I won't ask you to write your ideas yourself but if you could create an account then I could inform you sooner on things and I wouldn't have to keep moderating the reviews. **

**The Parallel TV Series will return (i'm just recovering from yet another cold) and as a thanks for your reviews I will include a little special something in the next story. ;)**

**Till then here's a (tweaked) idea from SuperTtrainer.**

* * *

**What if Gallaxhar absorbed the Quantonium?**

The hover pad smashed through the window and struck Gallaxhar in the gut. He dropped his ray gun as he slid along the floor. As he got back up Susan flew in through the window crack on her remaining hover pad and landed before him.

"Grr, are you crazy? You could've killed me!" he spat.

"Then we understand each other," she replied, "Now open the doors and let my friends go."

"Or what? You don't actually think you're a match for me, do you?" he smirked.

The remaining Quantonium slithered up into the giant orb, making it glow like a green star.

_QUANTONIUM HAS BEEN SUCCESFULLY DIVERTED TO THE BRIDGE. ESCAPE CAPSULE READY FOR TRANSPORT._

"Change of plans, computer. Release the Quantonium," ordered the alien.

_IS THAT WISE?_

"Don't question me, DO IT!"

A hole appeared in the sphere and the Quantonium poured out like a waterfall of green liquid. Gallaxhar stood underneath and become doused in the element.

"If the Quantonium could give you that power then why would I create a clone army when I can just have all that power to myself and conquer this planet by hand?" he laughed manically.

Susan stepped back in alarm, she hadn't expected this.

The last of the Quantonium was absorbed and Gallaxhar suddenly started to bulk out, ripping out of his glittery spacesuit. His arms became ripped and muscular and his tentacles became long and think. He snarled as the veins in his massive head throbbed. He now stood at thirty feet as a major powerhouse of alien might, and Susan stood in front of him, smaller than ever.

"Gonna smash puny human!" he said in a deep voice.

He brought his fists down as Susan jumped out of the way, the area she had been standing was now a crater filled with cracks.

Susan was frantic; she didn't know what to do now.

"Now Gallaxhar is mad!" he bellowed.

Susan dived behind the statue in order to try and shield herself from him. Gallaxhar came over and smashed the statue to pieces with his fist. Rock flew everywhere and stuck her on the head; she fell to the floor with blood coming from her temple. She wasn't unconscious but she was in a lot of pain.

She shook it off and moved again before Gallaxhar's tentacles could flatten her.

As she ran she felt the floor leave her feet and then she landed flat on her face. The ship was losing power and was becoming unstable, dropping a few feet every so often. Susan picked herself up and saw Gallaxhar's tentacle come down on her, pinning her to the floor, she cried as she felt a rib break.

"Stupid puny human can't stop Gallaxhar!" he grinned.

Susan grabbed a piece of the broken statue with her free hand and brought it down on the giant alien's foot, he hopped back in pain, cursing as he cradled his throbbing toes.

With Gallaxhar distracted, Susan had a chance to…

"What the hell do I do now?" she asked herself.

Then she saw it, lying underneath a piece of rubble. Gallaxhar's ray gun.

She leapt for it and grabbed it just as Gallaxhar lunged at her. She aimed it at him and fired, the knockback sending her flying backwards as the ray blasted him in the face, taking out one of his eyes.

"Gaah! Ugly human hurt Gallaxhar!" he bellowed.

Susan had flown into the far wall, the wind knocked out of her. She looked at the gun again and had an idea.

Getting up, she aimed the gun the other way and pulled the trigger, she shot across the room and under Gallaxhar's legs. Gallaxhar bent over and lost balance, clonking his head on the floor.

Susan landed on the other side of the room and whilst Gallaxhar had his back to her and was bent over she pressed her back against the wall and fired again, getting him in (what she hoped) the keister.

He fell flat on the floor in pain as he received a ray blast up the backside, "Gallaxhar's butt hurt!" he hollered.

"Good, I wasn't sure of your anatomy," she said.

She walked over to him and aimed her gun at his head, "Now…Open. The. Doors!"

Gallaxhar reached out and grabbed before she could react, her gun now lost in his grip. The alien laughed menacingly as he crushed her in his grasp, "You not tell Gallaxhar what to do, Gallaxhar in command!"

As his grip got tighter Susan could feel something getting hotter by her waist, she looked down and realised that Gallaxhar was crushing the gun and it was going critical. With every ounce of strength she had left she pulled the gun out of his grip and held it before him. It was glowing red and shaking violently.

"I believe this is yours?" she said as she threw it into the alien's mouth.

Gallaxhar swallowed by accident, realising too late what he had done.

Susan shielded her face as Gallaxhar's chest began to glow.

"Uh-oh."

_BOOM! SPLAT!_

The giant alien exploded in a shower of blue and grey paste. Susan was thrown back and landed on the floor once again. She got up once more, body aching, bleeding and covered in alien guts.

As she staggered over to where Gallaxhar had exploded she saw the Quantonium hovering in the exact spot, a green cloud of energy looking for a new host.

As she drew closer it seemed to react to her presence, as if it knew her, it drifted slowly towards her like it wanted to re-join with her. The ship then suddenly tilted to the left and shook from another explosion. She could hear the sound of metal falling apart and fires rampaging through the decks. If she couldn't open the doors and Gallaxhar certainly couldn't open the doors then there was only one person who could…

"This is how it has to be." she thought.

She held out her arms, as if welcoming an old friend and the Quantonium snaked over to her and fused with her body once more.

"Don't worry, guys," she said, her body glowing green, "Ginormica's coming to save you."


	123. Story 117

**Idea by jakevoronkov1.**

* * *

**What if Susan gained the ability to shrink?**

The General and the monsters looked up from where they had just been, where Covertons ship was there was now a giant crater. The ship had blown up and Susan, Coverton and the President were still inside.

"Woo! That was awesome!" called BOB, "Did you see that, Susan? Susan? Hey, where's Susan?" he looked around but couldn't see her.

"I'm afraid Susan is…gone." Dr Cockroach said sadly.

"Really? I hope she went someplace nice?"

"I'm sure she has, buddy," said Link, putting an arm round his friend.

"If it's not too much trouble…?"

Coverton and the President emerged from the crater, covered in dust and looking dazed.

"Well, that was a fun tour!" said the President before fainting.

Monger marched over to Coverton and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, "Where is she? Where is Ginormica?"

"I don't know!" said Coverton, pushing him off of him, "One minute she threw herself on top of us and the next thing we wake to find ourselves at the bottom of a crater where my ship used to be!"

Link and Dr Cockroach stood on the edge of the crater and looked at the mist of green filling it.

"How could she not have survived when they did?" asked the fish ape.

"I don't know…I guess we'll never know."

"_Guys?_"

"It's a shame. She was so full of life,"

"She will be missed. Terribly."

"_Uh, Guys?_"

"She always lit up the room when she…"

"_GUYS?!_"

Link and Doc suddenly heard a tiny voice between them; they looked at each other and then looked down. To their astonishment, there was Susan, barely two inches tall. She was hopping up and down and waving her arms at them.

"_I'm down here!_" she yelled at them, her voice still hard to hear.

Link placed his hand next to her and picked her up, "Doc? Answers please?"

Dr Cockroach took out his scanner and scanned the miniature Susan, the readings soon came in, "Fascinating, apparently the Quantonium left in Ginormica's system absorbed the remaining Hyperium energy and reactivated her powers!"

"Doesn't look reactivated to me," said Link, Susan had her hands on her hips, looking frustrated.

"The Hyperium seems to have done more than that!" he leaned forward and whispered to Susan, "Susan, think large thoughts,"

Susan closed her eyes and focused, "Elephants, Mountains, Simon Cowells ego…"

Her outfit lit up and she started getting bigger in Links hand, so big that he started squeaking as her increasing weight began to crush him, she quickly stepped off him as she returned to her full fifty feet glory.

"Fascinating! Susan now appears to have the power to change between Ginormica and a micro sized form, an Atomica if you might?"

"Wait, does this mean…?" Susan thought small thoughts, not the smallest items in the world but small by her standards, and she shrank down to her original size.

"Woah!" said Link.

"Well I'll be!" gasped Monger.

"Check me out! I can totally control my ginormic-sizing!" she smiled.

"Yay, Susan!" cheered BOB, he hugged Susan and she instantly grew again, falling over and flattening Coverton with her butt, "Oops! Okay, maybe not totally-totally controlled?"

"Mmph-Mmmr!" muttered Coverton from under her giant bum.

* * *

**We now skip to episode three 'Toy From Another World'**

* * *

The main transfer corridor was business as usual, everyone going about their daily business. Then a door was blown off its hinges and landed in the middle of the floor sending people fleeing in all directions.

Susan lay on top of the door, having just been blasted by alien toy. Before she could gather her senses the toy began attacking again, shooting lasers like machine gun bullets. Susan jumped, twisted and curled on the door to avoid them.

Link jumped on top of the toy and pinned it down as he beat it with all its might. The toy went limp and he stood up, holding the toy up like a dead rabbit. Then it came back to life and wrapped its arms round his head, flinging him across the room and over Susan's head.

Fed up with being hunted down and shot at, Susan grew to Ginormica and tried to stomp the little purple critter. But it used its speed to avoid her foot and then her fist, she fell over and the toy rolled up her arm, she tried to swat it away but it countered by whipping her on the nose.

"OW! You fuzzy little…"

She swung at it again but missed. It jumped down on the ground and resumed firing; Susan picked up the door and used it as a shield.

She saw Dr Cockroach and BOB standing in the doorway, the toy ignoring them completely; "BOB, it would really help if you could remember that shut down code?" she called.

"Yeah, I can totally see how that would help," he called back, "GO SUSAN!"

She rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to get any help there, and then the door exploded in her hands. She shrank back to normal as her Ginormica powers weren't any good against Covertons toy.

"There has to be something we can do?" she yelped as she began dodging the lasers once again.

"I could try dismantling it but I'm afraid I can't get near enough to the thing without being laser zapped!" called Dr Cockroach, "There has to be another way of taking the little fuzz ball apart?"

As Susan ran around the corridor she had an idea, she skidded to a halt and faced the toy, "You want me? Come and get me!"

The toy charged as Susan ran towards it and then just before they collided she shrank down to Atomica. She was now so small that she was able to slip through the gap between the toys arm and body, slipping into its inner workings. The toy stopped and looked around, _{Leader disappeared}_

She was now surrounded by glowing purple wires that fed into some kind of computer heart. The whole place was buzzing and images floated around her, images of her face with the word LEADER underneath.

"Alright, rampaging alien psycho-toy, try this on for size!" she said.

She thought big thoughts and started to grow again. This time she was taking it straight up to Ginormica level, from inside the toy.

The toy looked around, pointing its laser arms in different directions, searching for its target. Then suddenly its body began to inflate, the holes in its body grew wider, revealing a living being inside it. It body stretched out as the shapes of arms and legs emerged. It was now the size of a car as smoke billowed from its head, then…

_BANG!_

The toy exploded and Ginormica emerged, down on one knee and with her eyes shut. She opened one eye to see if it was over and was relieved that she was out again.

"Clever idea, Susan!" Dr Cockroach complimented.

"You gave it the hug of death!" said BOB.

"Well, I think I can safely say that I've gotten too big for toys these days," she smiled, then her face became serious, "Now where's Coverton?"


	124. Story 118

**Due to computer problems (which have only just been fixed) I can only do the What-If story this week.**

**Idea by DLH024 that I've altered to be a bit more MvA-ish.**

* * *

**What if the monsters found themselves on an alien world?**

"So what do we do now? We're monsters without a cause!" said Link as they drifted down the dusty highway.

"Yes, we do seem fairly pointless." sighed Dr Cockroach.

"You want pointless? I'm not even sure I qualify as a monster anymore," Susan said.

BOB was in the middle of eating of eating a cactus, "I'm not pointless, but I kinda wish I was,"

Just then there was a bright flash of light, they closed their eyes and shielded themselves with their arms. They all felt a surge that made their stomachs churn. They dropped to their knees and tried to fight the urge to puke.

Eventually the light faded and the pain stopped, they opened their eyes and saw their surroundings had changed. The sky was a lot darker and the mountains on the horizon were larger, darker and sharper.

"Guys, we're not in Kansas anymore!" said Link.

"Oh, where are then? Epcot?" BOB asked excitedly.

"That was a low level transmat system. Someones teleported us somewhere, crudely I might add," said Dr Cockroach.

"You mean we're somewhere else in the world?" asked Susan.

"I don't even think that it's OUR world, my dear," gulped Dr Cockroach as he pointed to a load of alien ships across the sky, there were strange creatures moving in the distance, aliens.

"We're on another planet? Sweet!" said Link, gazing up at the sky. Just then a bunch of aliens descended from the sky and surrounded them, charging weapons, "Okay...not so sweet."

They were led to the aliens command base where their leader greeted, "Welcome, inferior beings,"

"Charming, isn't he?" muttered Susan to the others.

"Silence. You have been chosen as past of the Dopple program on behalf of the Vonguten empire,"

"What, what and what?" frowned Link.

"We invade planets by abducting people and replacing them genetically altered troops to look almost identical to the original, we bring down societies from within."

Dr Cockroach's antennas twitched with intrigue, "Fascinating. Genetic engineering! Call me..._akkk!_"

An alien pulled his head back and collected a DNA sample by scratching off a piece of his cockroach skin. They then took samples from Link, Susan and took a piece of BOB's goo that he happily gave to them.

"When the alterations are complete we will test to see if the results are successful, by having them eliminate the original." grinned the leader.

Susan gulped as she and her friends were led away and put in prison with lasers for bars.

"I can't believe this, fist Susan goes small, then an alien arrives and starts kissing the Presidents butt, then we get fired and now THIS!" Link growled in frustration.

"We have to warn the Earth," said Susan, "We may not have had a cause before but we do now!"

"Agreed," Dr Cockroach turned to his gelatinous friend, "BOB, if you will?"

BOB saluted and slipped right through the laser bars, his indestructible mass immune to them. He then pressed a button on the side and freed his friends.

"Alright, lets show these aliens what they're dealing with!" said Link, cracking his knuckles.

The door to the cells opened and the prison guard came in, he was surprised the monsters were free.

"Prisoners escaping! Prisoners escaping!" he yelled and aimed his gun.

Link and BOB rushed him and knocked him to the floor, Susan took the gun as Dr Cockroach felt the Vonguten all over and found a key card.

"Aha, this should get us places!"

"Come on," said Susan, "We need to stop these aliens from invading our world!"

Link was still punching the aliens in the head.

"Link, you've hit him enough times!"

"Yeah but Vonguten deserves another!" said the fish-ape as he delivered the final blow.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" said Dr Dr Cockroach.

The monsters escaped the cells and ran back the way they had been taken. They arrived back in the command station, a large circular room surrounded in computers and screens, screens showing different invasions across the galaxy.

"One of these controls must activate the teleporter that brought us here," theorized Dr Cockroach.

"Maybe we should..."

Something hit Susan and she flew across the room and came to a sprawled out stop on the floor. Her friends looked round and saw, to their horror, aliens that had been altered to look like them. They still looked like aliens but one had a larger head with antennas, one had gills, scales and a tail, one was a bloated ball of goo and the other was fifty feet tall.

"Oh come on!" protested Susan, "That doesn't look the slightest bit like me!"

"Maybe not," said the commander, stepping out from behind his altered soldiers, "The process is not yet complete but they are more than a match for you! Eliminate them!"

The aliens charged the monsters.

"Ain't nobody takes my good looks and gets away with it!" said Link and he began fighting his alien counterpart.

BOB and the alien glob were mushing themselves against each other, trying to absorb each other with minimal success.

Dr Cockroach's clone attempted to tackle him but did not yet possess the cockroach abilities that he had and managed to evade him by climbing up the wall, "Keep them busy, friends, I'll see if I can get us out of here!"

"What? You're going to leave us...YIKES!"

Susan dodged out of the way as a giant foot came down, now that she was no longer Ginormica she couldn't think of a way to defeat this altered alien.

Link and his alien were matching each other blow for blow, "Gonna kick your ass!" growled the fish ape.

"What is an ass?" he replied.

"You gotta be kiddin me?"

BOB seemed to be getting the upper hand on his alien, his indestructible mass meant he couldn't be destroyed and the aliens cells were highly unstable. Eventually he became a puddle of goop.

"Does that mean I win? Also, whos got a straw?" asked the blob.

Things weren't going so well for Susan, Dr Cockroach's alien had now turned his attention on her instead leaving her with two aliens to deal with, she dodged and dived at the continuous swipes and kicks from the giant. But then she had an idea, she tripped the cockroach alien over and waved at the giant, "Hey, big, dumb ad stupid, over here!"

The giant saw her and snarled, it raised its foot and brought it down on her. Susan jumped out of the way just in time as the giants foot crushed the cockroach. The giant stepped back after realizing what it had just done giving Susan the chance to get between the aliens legs and tie its shoe laces together.

The alien lost its footing and toppled over, crushing the fish ape clone under its giant body.

Link blinked for a moment, "...Yeah, how's that feel?! Huh?"

Dr Cockroach returned seconds later, "Ah, good show,"

"Where the heck'd you go?" asked Susan.

"Reset the teleporter controls, I've programmed it to send us back to where we were,"

"Afraid not." said the commander as he reemerged, ray gun in hand, "I must say you are the first species to defeat their duplicates. And you are clearly far more powerful than you give yourself credit for," he glanced at Susan, "But your world will fall under my rule and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Did my DNA sample tell you I'm a mad scientist? I can make anything out of anything, Toodles!"

There was a bright flash and the monsters were teleported back to Earth. The commander was trying to work out what the mad scientist had meant when he heard a beeping. He made his way up to the upper floor where the teleporter controls were and found a nuclear bomb taped to it with a note on it that said: _MWAHAHAHA!_

He sighed.

BOOM!

* * *

The monsters reappeared on the dusty road.

"Where are we?" asked BOB.

"Right where we were, just 5 seconds later!" Dr Cockroach cackled triumphantly.

"Guess we're not as useless as we think we are," said Susan.

Then there was another bright light, this time from over the mountain where Area Fifty-Something was located, followed by an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Link.

"Give you one guess," said Susan as she and her friends raced off to save the world once more.


	125. Story 119

**Three ideas in one week and another six day working shift taking up most of my time..._jeez!_**

**I put the first two together...**

**What if the monsters had teens (set in When Nature Shrieks)? by Dlh024**

**What if Dr Cockroach had an affair with Wendy Murphy? by Susan Murphy**

* * *

General Monger pulled up by a bunch of large rocks and turned the engine off, "We are here!" he declared.

This is the spot in the desert that he had been going to for years for his annual camping trip. And this time he wasn't alone. He looked back to his four passengers.

"Who's ready to camp?" he asked excitedly.

The four teens weren't very ecstatic, they had been forced to go on this trip A: as a team building exercise and B: to teach them discipline as their teen ways were causing problems back at the base.

"How long do we have to be here?" muttered Suzie, daughter of Susan.

"For the whole weekend, an entire weekend of fun!" grinned the General as he got out the truck and walked round the back.

"But I have video games I could be playing!" protested Link Jr, "Not wandering in some dust bowl!"

"And I have important scientific explo…er, projects to complete!" added Cricket, son of Dr Cockroach.

"This will be your project for the next two days, cadets. Your folks agreed with me that you four aren't working together as well as you could be and someday you will be trusted upon to save the world,"

"_Like I asked for this,_" muttered Suzie.

"Out, now!" ordered the General.

ROB, son of BOB, was too impatient and slimed his way through his friends to get out of the truck, flushing his friends out with him. The blob stood to attention whilst his friends lay in the dirt.

"At least someone has no problem following orders." Said Monger.

The teen monsters stood up and dusted themselves off. Suzie looked just like her mom but had a much longer ponytail, Link Jr was less muscular than his dad but was also less beer gut, Cricket had a crickets head instead of a cockroach and ROB was smaller than BOB and liked to wear a hat on his 'head' despite having to retrieve it every five minutes.

"I don't see why we couldn't have brought our phones with us?" groaned Suzie.

"There are no phones where camping is involved, you four need to prepare yourselves for when the world inevitably ends. Think they'll be anyone to phone when everyone's dead?"

"_Wish I was dead,_"

"What was that, Suzie?"

"Nothing!"

"Then get yer tents up!"

* * *

Back at base Link and BOB were playing on Link Jr's game console, "Sure was nice of your son to lend us your games," said BOB.

"Yeah, sorta didn't mention that we'd been using it this weekend," said Link, "Ah, he'll never know, he stinks at gaming anyways."

"Just like his dad!" laughed BOB.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on!"

The two began their game of deadly combat, trying to defeat the other no matter what. When, in the heat of their match, the door opened and Susan walked in, "Hey, guys, you haven't seen Dr Cockroach have you?"

"_Away on business,_ he said," said Link, "Seeing as the tykes are out of town he had some more time to himself,"

Susan looked to the far wall, as if she could see through it to the outside world, "I wonder if she's doing okay?" she said, feeling concerned.

"She'll be fine, she's tough, just like her mom," Link reassured her.

"If not a little stuck up!" said BOB.

"BOB, my Suzie is not stuck up!" she snapped at the blob.

"Well that's what Link said earlier!" BOB whimpered, pointing at his buddy.

"Oh really?" she looked at the fish ape who had frozen on the spot.

"_Couldn't have kept your mouth shut could ya?_"

* * *

At the Murphy household Wendy Murphy was in the bedroom, her husband was away on a golfing weekend and she was all alone. She needed company. As she lay on her bed Dr Cockroach poked his head out from under the sheets, "Everything okay, my dear,"

"I've just…well, never done it with a cockroach before, you know?" she said.

"Quite understandable, my features have been noted to be…grotesque."

"But you have qualities that more than make up for it. It's why I became attracted to you, and I must say, you deserve another PhD after last night!"

Dr Cockroach felt modest, "Well, fifty years is a long time, I had a lot of making up to do,"

"And we agree this is a onetime thing, what we have right now is too good to ruin. I'm a happily married mother and grandmother and you have your son, we can't ruin their lives because of this,"

"Agreed. We're just two lonely people who needed each other's company."

They laid their heads on the pillows, holding their sheets against their naked bodies. For a few minutes there was silence.

"You need to eat something?" she asked.

"Topped up on garbage before I left. Mouth washed afterwards of course,"

"Of course."

"Need to freshen up or anything?"

"I've nothing to do all weekend."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Want to go again?"

"Indeed, and maybe I can show you my latest invention? MWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

The teens had set up their tents and were now dragged against their will on a 'fun' twenty mile hike by the General. Suzie didn't like the heat bearing down on her as ROB's body bubbled in the heat.

"Just look at all those cacti; the deserts drink dispensers, when our water bottles run dry we'll be able to use them to stay alive." Monger said.

"God I'm bored!" grunted Link Jr, "Cricket, you seriously not bring anything to liven this trip up?"

"Monger confiscated everything, my handheld computer, my phone, my portable nukes…"

"Your what?" asked Suzie.

"My PHONE…" Cricket rolled his eyes.

ROB spat out his hat and placed it on top of his head.

"Keep it up, you four, we got a long way to go yet so no straggling," said Monger.

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Suzie.

"Course I do. Just take a right through the gap between these rocks and…"

Monger suddenly disappeared as he went over an unseen cliff edge; he slid down a steep slope and quickly grabbed the ledge before falling down a 200 foot drop to a pit of cacti.

"GENERAL!"

The teens ran to the edge and looked down the steep slope, the General was holding on by his fingernails.

"We have to do something!" said Link Jr.

"Yeah, we should call for help! HELP-HELP-HELP!" screamed the blob.

Suzie grabbed ROB and smacked him round his gooey mouth, "Snap out of it, ROB! We don't have time to find help! It's up to us!"

"Us?" frowned Cricket, "What can we do?"

"We're the children of monsters who save the world again and again; surely we can save one life?"

"She's right," said Link Jr, "Teen Monsters gonna do some saving!"

Suzie focused and grew giant, she could only reach thirty feet so far but her mom was teaching her how to grow taller. She picked up ROB who grabbed Link Jr who in turn grabbed Cricket, she then lowered them down the side like a rope and ROB stretched his body so Cricket could reach the General.

"Take my hand, General," said Cricket, "Sticky hands run in my family!"

Monger swung forward and reached out his hand, just managing to grab the young teen monsters hand. Link Jr held on to the pair of them and pulled them up, "Take us up, ROB!"

ROB retracted his body as Suzie pulled them up from the ledge and placed them down on the ground. She shrank back down, feeling dizzy from altitude sickness.

"Nice rescue there, monsters." Said Monger, brushing off the sand from his scout uniform.

"Thought you said you knew where you were going?" asked ROB.

"Course, I knew that gap led to a pit of certain death." He said.

"You mean…you went over that ledge on purpose?" said Link Jr confused.

"And you proved that you four CAN work together as a team and save lives."

"You were counting on us to save you?" said Suzie.

"By putting aside your differences you've shown you have got what it takes to take the place of your parents in the future,"

The teens stood there. Amazed that the General had put that much faith in them to save him.

"Now, shall we continue on? When we get back we can cook some marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows? I LOVE MARSHMALLOWS!" ROB squeaked.

"I could go for some marshmallows!" said Suzie, the others agreed.

"Right then, kids, let's get hiking!"


	126. Story 120

**This will be the last one for a while as GTA V comes out next week and I'm going to be spending all my free time playing the # !% out of it!**

**Idea by queen-and-the-library-and-light.**

* * *

**What if Dr Cockroach took over the world?**

In 1968 three monsters escaped from a highly secretive base designed to keep them from the outside world. After their escape they all went their secret ways, but there was a reason why they were locked up in the first place. To keep the world safe from their tyranny and that was true in one monster, Dr Cockroach.

In just a few years he had managed to conquer America by creating 1000 foot robots made entirely out of garbage. Not soon after he had the whole world under his control with his junkbots patrolling every corner of the globe.

By 2009 many humans had been captured and been made to create more junkbots for the mad scientist.

The cockroach doctor sat in a castle made entirely from junk in the middle of San Francisco, sipping a cup of something green and obviously rotten as the doors to his throne room opened and two people were led in by smaller robots designed to act as guards.

"Ah, the leaders of the resistance I presume? I was expecting someone a little more…impressive?" he said, getting up from his throne.

Karl Murphy had every mind to march up to him and punch his lights out but the robots held him back, "You let us and everyone else go this instance!" he demanded.

"Ooh, so scary, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt me!" he teased.

Wendy Murphy tried to shake the robot that hold of her arm off her, "Why are you doing this? What's the point of it all?"

"I could answer both at the same time: I'm a mad scientist! MWAHAHAHA! And now you can join your fellow humans on the work detail. Hurry up, there's a lot of garbage to dig through,"

As the couple were led away they whispered to each other, "_I hope Suzie-Q's okay, it all depends on her now._"

* * *

Their daughter, Susan Murphy, led the last of the resistance as close to the castle without being detected. They all wore khaki clothing to blend into the garbage covered city.

She looked up to the high tower, somewhere up there were her parents, they had allowed themselves to be captured so the homing devices planted on their persons would allow her to locate exactly where the mad scientist resided.

"Okay, everyone knows their part, we go in, free the prisoners and shut down cockroach for good!" she told her troops, they all nodded, "Right, let's go!"

They advanced on the castle, several members broke away to distract the junkbot sentries guarding the castle, with the junkbot distracted the rest entered the building. Then several more broke away to free the prisoners who had been locked away in junk made prison cells.

Susan and two others made their way up the main staircase, as they climbed they found a control room with loads of computers made (all made out of rubbish), Susan turned to her lieutenants, "You two see what you can find with this,"

"What about you, Ma'am?" one asked.

"Dr Cockroach is mine."

They saluted and entered the control room. Susan took arms and continued on alone towards the highest tower.

Dr Cockroach was nibbling on a piece of rotten kipped when the lock was blown off the front door and Susan marched inside. He was surprised that someone had broken in.

"I do say, to break into my throne takes guts, by which I mean I shall take yours and eat it for lunch." He sneered.

"Your insanity and cruelness ends today, Cockroach!" she said.

"Really, you….ah, you are the daughter of the former resistance leaders? Am I talking to the famous Susan Murphy who brought down the entire junkbot army in Chicago?"

"The same."

"I'm flattered,"

"More like flattened in the next five minutes,"

She aimed and fired her rifle, missing as the scientist used his cockroach abilities to crawl up the wall. Susan took out a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it at him. The explosion broke down the wall he was crawling on and he fell to the ground.

Susan charged at him and attempted to jump on him but he dodged. He leapt to his feet and raised his fists, "You want some of me? Come on, come on!" he said, jumping up and down.

"What…are you doing?"

"This is how people fight isn't it?"

"Have you ever been in a fight in your life?"

"Course I have, just never won as…Ow!"

She poked him in his large yellow eyes and he staggered around with his hands over his eyes. She ran towards him again but his antennas whipped her in the face.

As the pair of them recovered the alarms went off, red lights started flashing and the sound of feet running came from all around, "W-what's going on?" asked Dr Cockroach.

"That would be your prisoners being set free and your junkbots being shut down. You seriously think I came here alone?" she smirked.

"This-this can't be! I am Dr Cockroach! I rule this world! I'm a mad genius!"

And with that she kneed him in the conkers.

"If you're a doctor then you should know how to treat that?"

Just then the whole castle began to shake and sway, Susan's radio crackled and her lieutenant spoke, "Ma'am, the prisoners have all been freed and we've cleared the building but one of the junkbots is heading straight for you! It's out of control!"

"I can't leave, he'll escape and this'll all be for nothing!" she responded.

"But Ma'am…"

"Just tell my parents…tell them I…"

* * *

Outside the castle one of the junkbots suddenly collided into the castle and its junk made structure fell apart, Susan and Dr Cockroach inside. The crowds watched as the whole thing came tumbling down, Wendy hugged her husband with tears trickling down her cheeks, fearing the worst for her daughter.

"Look! Up in the sky!" someone pointed upwards.

Everyone looked up and saw a figure descending from where the throne room had been. It was a man wearing a jetpack and he had Susan in her arms. He landed and placed Susan back on the ground, before thanking him she ran to her parents and hugged them, relieved that they were together again and that Dr Cockroach's evil reign was over.

She then looked at the man with the jetpack; he wore what appeared to be a ripped military uniform, "Thank you, Mr…?"

"Monger, former General to the facility that held that maniac. He locked me up shortly after he escaped. Nice work taking him down."

"How'd you get a jetpack?" she asked.

"Always had it, when he locked me up I knew where he kept it so when I was freed I went to get it back and then deal with him, that's when I found you,"

"Well, thank you again, General,"

"It's you I, and the world, should be thanking, you freed the world by riding it of filth and now I must continue that mission," he started up his jetpack again and took off.

"Where are you going now?"

"To start over again. Dr Cockroach wasn't the only monster who escaped and now I can finally round the rest up again."


	127. Story 121

**This is not a return to the series, just a small stocking stuffer for Christmas. The series will return as soon as the TV series finale has aired (whenever that is). The series will become fortnightly when it returns, giving me more time to write as my spare time is usually stretched thin.**

**Idea by themaskedgirl123**

* * *

**What If Link and Sta'abi accidentally got engaged?**

Sta'abi completed her sweep of the mess hall and came to a conclusion, "It is impossible! This backwater planet is no challenge against the fierce Vornicarn!"

"It's true beau!" said Link, "Twelve rounds with a nose hugger and I walk away with nothing but a head cold! Excuse me,"

The fish ape reached over to get a tissue but as he swung his hand he accidentally smacked Sta'abi round the head. The alien hunter glared at him with shock and anger.

"Do you realise what you have just done?" she growled, spitting shooting through the gaps in her teeth.

"Oops! Erm, my bad!" said Link as he quickly blew his nose.

"You and I are no ENGAGED!" she screamed at him.

"I feel like we jumped a few steps? See here on Earth we date a few times, make out and all that and then…"

"You just proposed to me!"

"Wha?"

"On my planet when a male hits a female round the head that is automatic engagement!" Sta'abi said angrily.

"Oh, well then let's just not get married till we get to know each other better, eh?" said Link, grinning at her.

"The engagement cannot be broken, it is…WED-LOCKED!"

"So…you and I are actually…wow! Fastest date I've ever been on!"

Sta'abi then remembered, "There is only one way to break off engagements on my planet,"

"Yeah? And what's that?"

Sta'abi pointed her spear at him, sparks shooting out, "Kill the groom!"

"Really? So killing the groom means you would have to kill m-AAAAARGH!"

The fish ape ran out the room as Sta'abi ran after him, pushing past Susan and the others.

"Okay, who didn't see that coming?" she asked before they took off after them. Coverton emerged from the kitchen, his chocolate pudding now dripping down his face.

Link ran as fast as his ape arms could carry him, he then leapt from wall to wall to avoid the blasts of electricity that Sta'abi fired at him.

"Come back, husband-to-be, so that I may kill you! _Staaaaa'aaaabi!_" she chanted.

"This bachelors not for killing!" Link called back.

He ran into the large gym room and began climbing up the rock wall to gain some distance between him and her. Sta'abi ran in, found her fiancée climbing up a wall and threw her spear at him, knocking him off and he landed in the pool with a mighty splash!

He clambered out and shook himself dry, his nose still blocked, and saw Sta'abi running at him. He was too late to move as she lunged at him and pinned him down. Susan, BOB and Dr Cockroach ran in to see Sta'abi about to perform the final blow.

Susan grew big and swiped her off him, she flew across the room, landed on the wall with both feet and kicked back, sending her flying all the way back again and getting Ginormica in the stomach. As the winded giantess staggered back Dr Cockroach stepped in, using his dance moves to avoid her flying fists and crippling kicks.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that!" he said smugly.

Then she kicked him in the plums.

BOB was the only one left though he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing.

"Um, friendship sombrero?" Sta'abi retrieved her weapon and stuck it into the blobs body, being an indestructible mass meant he was unaffected, "Perhaps a friendship grass skirt then?"

Sta'abi then noticed Link making his way towards the exit, "Oh no you don't! Our wedding WILL be called off!"

She began chasing him down again and in his bruised state he couldn't get far away from her, she smacked him with her spear like a gold club and he crashed into the wall.

"This forthcoming marriage is now no more!" she declared, ready to bring her spear down.

"Let him go!"

Susan had shrunk back down and had chased after them, she threw herself at Sta'abi and slapped her in the face. The alien huntress staggered back, her hand on her yellow cheek that was now blushing red.

"You…slapped Sta'abi?" she glared at the female monster.

"You are not killing anyone and no one is marrying anybody!" Susan said firmly, jabbing a finger at her as she stood between the alien and Link.

"The only other thing…"

"Pardon?"

"If the groom cannot be killed then a slap from a female also terminates the engagement! Sta'abi is free!" she said with relief.

The monsters blinked for a moment, "Wait, I could've just slapped you to call it off! Why didn't you say instead of trying to kill Link?" asked Susan.

"Because hunting is the glorious option! Not weak-baby option of asking fellow female for a slap!"

"Well…in future, if you try to kill me again I'll just ask Susan to slap you, alright?" said Link as he got up.

"Fair enough."

Then she noticed Link blow his nose again and she realised what was going on. She pounced on him again and began grinding pepper on his face.

"What are y….aaa-aaa-ACHOOO!"

The fish ape sneezed hard and a small purple alien came out of his nose, covered in snot. It stuck its tongue out at them and ran down the corridor.

"_Mmmm, the Vornicarn!"_

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
